Mi Destino
by asallam1
Summary: Todo está bien, Garrett conoce y acepta su destino. Lo sabe desde antes de que ella naciera, y ha esperado más de 30 años para verla... Sólo hay un par de problemas en su ecuación perfecta: 1.Ella no sabe quién es él 2.Ella ama a otro 3.James la está torturando. Llegará a tiempo para salvar a la mujer que ama sin siquiera haberla visto jamás? Y aceptará Bella su verdadero destino?
1. Chapter 1 : Mi Destino

**Lo sé, créanme, me senté frente al computador a escribir "Beautiful Crazy" y terminé escribiendo este primer capítulo de una historia que me intriga. Trata (como su nombre lo indica) de la fuerza del destino versus la fuerza de nuestra voluntad. Qué pasa cuando uno cree y el otro no? Quién convence a quién?**

**Cuéntenme qué les parece, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 1**

Y por eso me enamoro con tanta facilidad  
Porque todo lo que nunca tuve lo proyecto en ti  
Un casa para dos, una vida más feliz  
Cuando dije que te amaba nunca más supe de ti  
Usted es la culpable  
Te declaro mi enemiga  
La única bandida que se robó mi corazón  
Mi destino está en el viento  
Mi tortura es tu hermosura  
Estoy como un perro hambriento  
Cuidado... si te muerdo

_Mi Destino / Glup_

**GARRETT POV**

**´70s**

No sé quién me había mandado a ir a meterme al epicentro yanqui… Tal vez pensé que después de tantos años la estaca que llevan enterrada en el culo se les había aflojado, pero me equivoqué.

Yo soy un hombre de principios, soy tozudo y soy leal, y vivo y muero por mis cruzadas… Por eso mis amigos son mis amigos de forma incondicional, y mis enemigos tienen mi odio eterno. Puede que no sea saludable ser tan intenso, de ser humano probablemente ya tendría úlcera y color irritable, pero soy un vampiro.

Primero odié a los ingleses, luego a los yanquis y ahora a los republicanos, lo que es un poco contradictorio siendo que mucha gente del sur es conservadora, pero qué le vamos a hacer, a mí me importa mi país y he vivido el equivalente a varias vidas luchando para hacer de él un lugar mejor.

Odio a todos esos bastardos reprimidos que se divierten cortándole las alas a los demás. Estamos en la era del amor libre y las flores! Protestamos contra la guerra de Vietnam y cogemos como conejos en el barro… Es una pena que los alucinógenos en general no me produzcan nada. Sólo la marihuana me afecta y sólo cuando la consumo en grandes cantidades. Mis amigos hippies parecen pasarla muy bien con las drogas de moda.

Desde el año ´60 que veníamos protestando contra la guerra de Vietnam, pero el ´69 yo viajé por el país pidiendo aventones y circulando de manifestación en manifestación, hasta que después de Woodstock más de 500.000 personas marchamos por las calles de Washington. La presión política era enorme, mataban a cientos de nuestros soldados cada día y eso significaba buscar reemplazo para las tropas entre los muchachos que se habían quedado en casa, estudiando o trabajando.

Y no me malentiendan, yo soy un guerrero, nunca fui otra cosa, pero sólo peleo por lo que creo, y creo que sólo deben pelear los que quieren hacerlo.

Hubo muchas veces en que debí reprimirme y obligarme a calmarme para no ir a la Casa Blanca y matar al hijo de perra de Nixon yo mismo para acabar con todo, pero sabía que si los Volturi llegaban a sospechar el involucramiento de un vampiro en asuntos de política humana de alto perfil, caerían sobre mi trasero antes de limpiarme la sangre del cabrón de las manos.

Y si bien tengo un pequeño don que me permite escapar y virtualmente salir del radar de otros vampiros, nunca lo he probado contra el don de Demetri, el rastreador estrella de los Volturi.

Mejor esperar a que a un humano emprendedor se le ocurriera la misma idea que a mí.

El país siguió yéndose a la mierda. Las protestas se recrudecían, la presión social aumentaba y ya en el año ´70, 4 millones de estudiantes se fueron a paro por la muerte de 4 de ellos en una protesta pacífica en Ohio.

Cada vez estaba más frustrado. Yo amaba ser nómade, no me malentiendan, pero viajar de una punta del país hacia la otra presenciando toda la mierda que sucedía sin poder hacer nada… Estaba enfermándome, si eso era posible. Ni el "amor libre", ni el alcohol o las pocas drogas que me afectaban me ayudaban a sentirme mejor.

De pronto todo por lo que luchaba perdía sentido. Ya ni odiaba al enemigo, odiaba a nuestro gobierno, y eso para un soldado es un punto de quiebre.

Otros humanos al igual que yo, cansados de luchar con flores, canciones y peticiones, comenzaron a actuar como guerrilla, y ya para 1971 habían explotado un montón de mierda gubernamental… Y mientras, las protestas seguían. En un día arrestaron a más de 12.600 personas sólo en Washington. Yo arranqué por un pelo, era difícil moverse entre la multitud.

En noviembre del ´72 Nixon volvió a ganar la presidencia. No lo podía creer. Mierda de humanos, la cagan con la única herramienta que tienen para acabar esta mugrosa guerra. Yo luché y di mi vida para que todos estos cabrones votaran y qué hacen? Votan por el hijo de la gran perra de Nixon! Otra vez! Me sentí igual cuando años después eligieron y re-eligieron a Bush Jr. Mi rostro era un gran WTF!?

Me sentí totalmente desmotivado de seguir, no sabía si moverme o seguir, si luchar o rendirme, si dejar a los humanos hacer mierda mi país o involucrarme más radicalmente. Al final no lo decidí yo.

Toc, toc, toc…

La puerta de mi habitación. Me alojaba en un hotel de mala muerte en Washington para estar cerca del epicentro de la mierda.

Qué pasaba ahora? No le había dado a ninguno de mis "amigos" la dirección de mi hotel, y estaba acostumbrado a ser tan paranoico que cambiaba de locación en intervalos irregulares de tiempo.

-Quién – Gruñí.

-Telegrama – Respondió el que reconocí como el recepcionista del sucucho.

Saqué algo de dinero de mi bolsillo sin contarlo. Eran simples billetes arrugados, sin significado para mí. Los pasé debajo de la puerta y el chico aspiró violentamente. Supongo que le di demasiado. Bien, no tenía cara de republicano, así es que me alegré de haber acertado. Mi telegrama se deslizó por la ranura y lo recogí, un poco asustado. Nadie, y digo nadie, debería saber dónde me encontraba.

"CONTÁCTAME URGENTE. ES POR TU PAREJA. PETER." Y un número de teléfono.

Mierda.

Pareja.

Yo no tenía Pareja.

Quería una Pareja?

Los vampiros tienen una sola Pareja a la que son fieles desde que la encuentran. Algo como… Almas gemelas, sólo que esto si existe. El asunto es que son pocos los que tienen la suerte de encontrarla, con la ley de probabilidades y lo demás. Porque tu Pareja puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo y en cualquier momento de la historia, así es que encontrarse es casi imposible. Conozco sólo un puñado de parejas reales, los demás compañeros, matrimonios, novios, amantes y demás. Lo que no es malo, yo he tenido un par de relaciones estables y montones de amantes.

Lo tentador del concepto es que yo había visto lo felices que eran las personas que encontraban a su Pareja, como el cabrón de Peter con su Charlotte. Ellos disfrutaban de la certeza de saber que siempre estarían juntos, de que les era imposible no amarse.

Pero yo era un tipo solitario, no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo ni con mis mejores amigos, me gustaría estar siempre y para siempre con una sola mujer? Una que ni conocía? Lo dudé.

Dejé el telegrama sobre la cama y decidí ir a distraerme a un bar universitario. En esos tiempos los bares universitarios eran lugares donde se formaban ideas, se discutían ideologías, se planeaban atentados, y bueno, también había chicas fáciles y alcohol. Yo lo necesitaba todo. Y lo tomé todo.

Regresé a mi hotel 5 horas más tarde con una estudiante de sociología a cada lado, ebrios y medio drogados. Mientras hablábamos de cómo sacar a Nixon de la Casa Blanca una restregaba su mano en mi entrepierna y la otra me lamía el cuello… Oh sí, yo lo tenía todo.

Pero al llegar a mi habitación me recosté en la cama para ver a las chicas desvestirse mutuamente y mi mano aplastó un papel. El telegrama. Puto Peter y sus presentimientos de mierda.

Traté de seguir viendo el espectáculo, pero no me pude concentrar. Tenía que saber qué pasaba con mi Pareja. Estaría en peligro? Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Si me metía en esto de la "Pareja" era para siempre, una vez que la conociera no habría vuelta atrás… Por un lado no me quería meter en nada serio con nadie, menos cuando me encontraba tan desencantado de la vida, pero por otro, qué pasa si en el futuro sí me sentía listo para mi mujer y ella ya no estaba disponible o algo peor sólo porque no reaccioné a tiempo?

Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Tuve que dejar ir a las lindas señoritas y partir a buscar un teléfono público que funcionara, a las 3:30 am, lo que no era tan fácil como suena, porque los teléfonos se contaban entre las principales víctimas en las protestas callejeras, y era raro encontrar uno en buen estado.

Pero caminé hasta llegar a una zona residencial más tranquila y finalmente di con lo que buscaba. Marqué el número que me envió Peter y esperé…

Marcó como 8 veces y se cortó.

Volví a insistir con el mismo resultado.

Y una vez más.

La cuarta vez, al quinto tono de llamada, contestó la molesta voz de Peter con ese tonito de "Sé algo que tú no" que usa cuando su don lo está guiando.

-Buenas noches – Dijo con toda amabilidad.

-Peter, hijo de puta, por qué no me contestabas? Sabes lo que me costó encontrar un teléfono? - Ladré.

-Estaba disfrutando de los beneficios de tener a mi pareja… Auch! – Dijo mientras Char lo golpeaba, imagino que en el brazo. Char es bajita pero da unos puñetazos… - Esperábamos tu llamada hace como 6 horas, y como no llamabas, una cosa llevó a la otra… Tú sabes que Char no puede quitar sus manos de mí.

-Hola Charlotte – La saludé – Te preguntaría cómo fuiste a elegir a semejante payaso, pero ahora recuerdo que fue el destino el que lo escogió para ti. Mis condolencias.

-Hola Gar, no te enojes con Pete, él sólo quiere ayudar, en esa manera particular que tiene… - Dijo ella dulcemente.

-Bueno, qué quieres? – Pregunté.

-Te lo dije en el telegrama, es sobre tu Pareja – Dijo.

-La conociste? – Pregunté tratando de no sonar tan interesado como me encontraba.

-Naaaaah, tu Pareja aún no nace, de hecho en dos semanas se van a conocer sus padres – Dijo como si nada.

-Aún… No nace… O sea que en el mejor de los casos en un par de años mi Pareja va a ser un bebé? – Dije sintiéndome sucio. Como un pedófilo en potencia o algo así.

-Tampoco, sus padres son sólo niños, se conocerán en el colegio, en la fila de la cafetería, así es que falta bastante para que nazca tu Pareja – Aclaró.

-Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto si aún falta tanto para que pueda conocerla? – Pregunté frustrado. Porque me gustara o no lo que me decía Peter, su don de "saber cosas" nunca se había equivocado, era absoluto, impredecible e infalible.

-Tienes que construir un hogar – Afirmó.

-No necesito un hogar, soy un nómada – Respondí.

-Y puedes seguir siéndolo, considéralo como un "centro de operaciones". Char y yo vivimos en Las Cruces, New Mexico – Anunció.

-Cuando dices "viven" se refieren a… - Dije incrédulo.

-A que Char dibujó lo que quería y yo lo construí. Tenemos una casa de verdad, con jardín, buzón y hasta teléfono! – Dijo feliz el nómada más militante que había conocido en este estilo de vida.

-Qué mierda te pasó Peter? Finalmente te domesticaron? Qué pasó con que el mundo entero es su hogar?

-Sigue siendo así, pero es agradable tener dónde llegar de vez en cuando. Tú sabes, tener ropa limpia, dónde enchufar las cosas, donde guardar los libros, una cama… - Dijo – Aún seguimos viajando unos 9 ó 10 meses al año, pero ahora tenemos dónde regresar.

-Bueno, esas son noticias, no me lo esperaba, pero felicitaciones si es lo que los hace felices – Le dije más que nada por Charlotte. Ya le haría la vida imposible a Peter cuando estuviéramos solos – Pero qué tiene todo esto que ver con mi pareja?

-No lo sé – Respondió.

-Qué tipo de casa debo construir? – Insistí.

-La que quieras – Respondió.

-Adónde la tengo que construir? – Pregunté. Mierda, sacarle información a Peter era lento y doloroso como arrancar dientes con una pinza.

-En Tonto National Forest, en Arizona – Respondió de inmediato.

-En un Bosque Nacional? Es siquiera legal construir en una zona protegida? – Pregunté.

-Legal, lo que se dice legal, no, pero si alguien comete un error en el papeleo… Bueno, creo que te puedes comprar un error por unos $5.000 dólares, lo importante es que el sitio esté en o cerca de Mazatzal Peak, si no, no sirve.

-Ok… Entonces qué, tiene que ser ahora? Hay apuro? – Pregunté – Cual era la urgencia de la que hablabas?

-No es el asunto de la casa el urgente, es el informarte que tu pareja ya viene. Toda la vida has perseguido causas perdidas asumiendo el lado del más débil… - Dijo.

-La Guerra de Independencia la ganamos – Lo contradije.

-La ganaron los otros, a ti te mataron – Refutó sin inmutarse – Desde entonces has sido David frente a Goliat, y es lo único que te impulsa en la vida… Pero como reeligieron al cabrón de Nixon vas a seguir deprimido al menos unos años más, porque el país se va a seguir yendo al infierno. Por eso cuando supe lo que sé, te quise avisar, para que tengas esperanza, para que sepas que viene algo mejor y no te vayas a la mierda – Dijo con una voz mucho más comprensiva.

-Considerado de tu parte Peter, gracias – Le dije.

-Está bien, cuando estés listo ven a visitarnos, te va a gustar la casa de Char – Dijo – Ella te puede ayudar con la parte estructural, o el diseño, o lo que necesites para tu casa, y yo te ayudo a construirla, si quieres.

-Gracias, creo que voy a tomar en cuenta su oferta, Washington me tiene harto – Le dije. Nos despedimos y muy lentamente regresé a mi hotel.

Un par de semanas después estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de Peter y Char. Realmente era algo interesante y distinta a cualquier casa que hubiera visto antes. Claro está que yo no era ningún experto en arquitectura, pero en mi experiencia las casas eran básicamente un cubo con un techo triangular y agujeros cuadrados y rectangulares para las ventanas y puertas.

Esta casa estaba construida enteramente en madera y vidrio, sus paredes eran curvas, tenía enormes ventanales, techos en distintos niveles y vigas a la vista. Parecía más una escultura que una casa, y no sé si para un humano habría sido la casa ideal, pero para un vampiro daba lo mismo, era impresionante sin la necesidad de ser enorme o lujosa.

Bien por Char.

Pasé los siguientes 6 meses gestionando permisos y dibujando miles de bocetos con Charlotte. Peter daba su opinión sólo en relación a detalles constructivos, ya que usaríamos tecnología moderna, no sería una cabaña con baño en el jardín como en nuestros tiempos. Por lo tanto debimos solucionar problemas de plomería, electricidad, evacuación de residuos, etc.

Después de eso volví a Washington un tiempo, sólo por joder y comerme a algunos burócratas republicanos, y después de darle muchas vueltas finalmente me decidí a empezar a construir.

Ya que mi terreno quedaba en una montaña, decidimos aprovechar la vista lo mejor posible. Mi casa terminó siendo circular, con la mitad que daba hacia el barranco construida en vidrio y la mitad que daba hacia el bosque construida en piedra. Era un solo gran espacio con un poste que servía al mismo tiempo como escalera y para sujetar un pequeño segundo nivel en el que sólo cabía una cama doble.

Pero lo mejor era el techo. No tenía. Era todo vidrio, lo que permitía una vista inmejorable del cielo estrellado desde la cama.

Mi casa no tenía lujos. De hecho creo que la palabra "casa" le quedaba grande. Tampoco le podía decir "cabaña" porque esa es una palabra que tiene reminiscencias de ser una casa pequeña construida en madera rústica. Lo mío era un engendro que más llamaría "habitáculo" si no sonara tanto como a donde guardan a los especímenes para uso científico.

Nunca creí que me interesara tener mi propia casa, ser vampiro me daba la libertad de resistir a la intemperie todos los climas, todos los medioambientes y sin necesidades humanas.

Generalmente robaba lo que estrictamente necesitaba simplemente porque me daba pereza sacar dinero del banco. Y tenía dinero…

Durante mis cientos de años fui amasando una cantidad respetable, que se multiplicó cuando participé en las Guerras del Sur y fui recompensado en oro por cada campaña exitosa en la que participé.

Claro está que lo más valioso que saqué de ese baño de sangre y veneno fue mi amistad con Peter, Char, y Jasper. Cuando María decidió matar a Char porque se acababa su año de neófita, Peter consiguió que Jasper los ayudara a escapar. Al ver que ellos se largaban yo decidí hacer lo mismo. No fue difícil, si no quiero que me encuentren no lo hacen, yo peleaba porque quería, no porque tuviera que hacerlo.

Nunca supe si Jasper realmente me buscó. Nunca le pregunté. Pero si debo adivinar diría que no, a esas alturas él estaba demasiado jodido con sus propios problemas como para que nada le importara un carajo.

Peter y Char decidieron ir por él y a veces viajamos juntos… Pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque pronto él encontró (o fue encontrado) por la enana maléfica de su esposa, y las veces que lo volvimos a ver se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano.

Y no soy idiota, viajar con una Pareja (así, con mayúscula), es agotador, y yo me cansé de tocar el violín. Si Pete me quería encontrar lo hacía, porque no necesitaba rastrearme, simplemente _sabía_ dónde encontrarme.

Pero volviendo a lo que decía, el asunto del dinero es que Peter sabía qué hacer con él, así es que invertía nuestro capital conjunto en acciones, bienes raíces y todo tipo de cosas que multiplicaban sus inversiones (y las mías). Yo sólo sacaba lo que necesitaba del banco, sin saber cuánto quedaba en mi cuenta.

oooOooo

**Actualidad**

Pasaron los años y me enfoqué en otras cosas. Traté de viajar por el mundo a lugares exóticos, lejanos y poco conocidos y ampliar un poco mis horizontes. Estados Unidos en ese tiempo era una mierda y mi Pareja aún no nacía, así es que nada me ataba a mi país de manera inmediata.

Seguí teniendo algunas aventuras con mujeres, pero por alguna razón éstas se fueron espaciando más y más con el tiempo. Sentía el impulso biológico, pero no las ganas… Lo veía más como un ejercicio inútil que terminé usando cuando no quería estar solo, y no como algo excitante y placentero.

Hasta que en septiembre del año 1987 me llamó Peter al hotel en el que me encontraba en Sevilla, España. Mi Pareja al fin había nacido.

Hice mil preguntas, quise regresar de inmediato, quise ir a conocerla, quise _saber_… Pero el hijo de puta se negó a decirme nada más. Ni su nombre, ni la ciudad, ni su raza, ni ningún otro detalle. Sólo que había nacido. Era el domingo 13 de septiembre… Era virgo.

Y entonces pasaron dos cosas. La primera, es que regresé a Estados Unidos permanentemente y la segunda es que dejé a las otras mujeres. Traté de razonar conmigo diciéndome que no había nada de malo con salir con otras mujeres, que mi Pareja era un bebé, que no la estaba engañando, que le sería fiel de todos modos desde el momento mismo en que posara los ojos en ella, siempre era así.

Pero mi cuerpo tuvo otras ideas. No pude meterme con otras mujeres ni drogado ni borracho ni totalmente sobrio. Podía hablarles, podía coquetearles, pero al momento de cerrar el trato era como si estuviera muerto de la cintura para abajo.

Pasé muchas vergüenzas.

Me había convertido en un pobre bastardo impotente, y todo era culpa de Peter, que si no me hubiera dicho de la existencia de mi mujer _años antes de que ella fuera concebida, _yo habría tenido unos años más para disfrutar de Garrett Jr.

Ah, pero al menos me podía masturbar. Aparentemente hacerlo con mi mano no era ser infiel.

Mierda!

Pasaron los años y cada 13 de septiembre lo celebré en mi casa, a solas. Era el único día del año en el que me permitía pensar en ella. En su edad, en cómo estaría creciendo, en su salud y sus problemas, en si sus padres tendrían suficiente dinero, en si podrían ofrecerle todo lo que ella necesitara… En cómo sería la vida con la mujer que amo a mi lado.

Yo ya la amaba. Primero no me gustó la idea para nada, pero poco a poco la empecé a aceptar. Pero desde el momento en el que ella nació, y progresivamente, algo en mí fue creciendo, algo que combinaba los sentimientos más fuertes que podía experimentar. Era lealtad, incondicionalidad, un fuerte impulso de protección, ternura y mil cosas más. El mix se hacía más complejo cada año.

Para mantenerme ocupado viajé visitando a algunos amigos. Conocía a muchísima gente siendo tan viejo y errante como soy, así es que no me faltó entretención.

Incluso fui a visitar unos días a mis amigos Carisle Cullen y Jasper Whitlock.

La verdad es que a ambos los apreciaba bastante, pero lo que es el resto de su familia… Una tropa de engendros antinatura de ojos amarillos que me detestaban por el color de mis ojos y por mis cicatrices. Las mismas que marcaban la piel de Jasper, quién usaba mangas largas y hasta cuellos altos todos los días, todo el día.

Y luego estaba esa tal Alice… No sé si sería muy buena en la cama o tenía un poder del que no nos habíamos enterado, pero el asunto es que lo manipulaba tanto que del Jasper que conocíamos no quedaba nada. El hombre fuerte, el que lideró batallones, el héroe de guerra era ahora un bastardo pusilánime que trataba de mezclarse con el fondo y pasar desapercibido. No hablaba, no opinaba y siempre se veía muerto de hambre.

Pero no se le podía mencionar el tema. No nos escuchaba ni a Peter ni a mí, a pesar de saber que Alice no era su Pareja. Según él, era feliz. Según él, estaba en paz.

No hacía falta ser empático para saber que mentía.

Lo que no sabía es por qué.

El año 2004 mi mujer cumplió 17 años. Yo sabía que para estándares actuales ella era sólo una adolescente, pero en mi época ya habría sido una mujer, podría haber sido esposa y madre… Quería conocerla, y resistí meses, todo lo que pude hasta que fui a buscar a Peter a su casa para que me dijera dónde encontrarla. Por último para verla de lejos, para saber quién era… No tenía que molestarla si aún no era el momento adecuado.

Pero al llegar a casa de Peter me encontré la casa vacía y una nota pegada en la puerta que decía "Gar, nos fuimos a visitar a Jasper, encuéntranos en Portland Oregon, te esperaremos hasta el sábado, P y Ch". Miré la pantalla de mi recientemente adquirido celular Motorola V3, que a mi modo de ver era una maravilla tecnológica que demostraba que los japoneses nos podían convertir en sus perras en cualquier momento… No lo quería comprar, pero era sencillamente superior a todo lo existente.

Pero bueno, después me concentraría en el próximo Pearl Harbor, lo que necesitaba era saber qué día de la semana era, ya que no llevaba la cuenta de detalles como ese.

Era jueves. Mierda! Tendría que llegar a Portland, esos eran 2.549km por carretera, unas 24 horas sin parar… Pero _debía_ parar, no podía exponerme a que me vieran brillando a pleno sol en Arizona, verdad?

Corrí a mi Jeep Wrangler negro y aceleré. Paré durante las partes más soleadas del día y conduje toda la noche. El sábado en la madrugada me encontraba en Portland. Apenas había entrado a la ciudad cuando sonó mi celular. Peter. Dándome indicaciones de dónde encontrarlos.

Quedamos en Cathedral Park, frente al Río Willamette. Cuando llegué, me estaban esperando.

Char me abrazó, Peter me dio la mano y sin decir más ambos saltaron a su camioneta Chevrolet Silverado roja. Supuse que debía seguirlos. Al menos no sería difícil mantener un ojo en ellos, la jodida camioneta era enorme, Pete había mandado a levantarla y parecían un par de red necks en un "monster truck". Si Char no fuera vampiro tendría serios problemas subiéndose a esa cosa.

Durante las primeras dos horas de viaje pensé que íbamos a Seattle, era la única ciudad de verdad en los alrededores, pero en Centralia doblamos al oeste y nos fuimos hacia el norte bordeando la costa del Pacífico.

Al cabo de unas 4 horas y media entramos a un pueblo diminuto llamado "Forks". Pero tampoco nos detuvimos en el pueblo, gracias a dios, era un lugar deprimente con toda esa lluvia y falta de luz natural… Tal vez estaba mal acostumbrado con mi casa en Arizona y sus enormes ventanas y falta de techo.

Seguimos por unos kilómetros hasta que súbitamente doblaron por un camino de tierra parcialmente escondido por el follaje. Un kilómetro y medio más adentro, encontramos una enorme mansión blanca.

Ok, éstos sólo podían ser los Cullen.

Maldito Peter.

oooOooo

Al bajarnos de los autos, Carlisle y Esme ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa rodeados de sus "hijos". Yo llevaba jeans, botas vaqueras y una camiseta de manga corta, y me felicité por este hecho fortuito, ya que mostraba una buena porción de mis cicatrices, lo que disgustaba y asustaba a todos menos a Jasper, que tenía más que yo, y a Carlisle, que es un hombre enormemente tolerante, y por eso hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo.

Saqué mi pequeño bolso que llevaba un par de mudas de ropa y un libro y me lo eché al hombro, más que nada por ocupar mis manos.

Jas y Carlisle de inmediato se acercaron y nos abrazaron genuinamente complacidos con nuestra visita. Del resto no puedo decir lo mismo, salvo tal vez Emmett, que no parecía tan molesto con nosotros como de su mujer, cuya belleza probablemente sólo se podría comparar con el tamaño de la estaca que lleva enterrada en el culo.

Y atrás, juntos como niños con un berrinche, estaban Edward y Alice.

Edward me despreciaba porque me consideraba un salvaje sin raíces, un asesino y un inmoral. Lo que admito, era cierto.

Alice a su vez me odiaba porque yo me oponía abiertamente a su relación con Jasper. Ella no lo hacía feliz. Este estilo de vida no lo hacía feliz. Tal vez lo que había tenido con nosotros tampoco era perfecto, pero entonces debería seguir buscando, no conformarse con una vida de mierda! Y claro, tampoco me perdonaba que le recordara en cada oportunidad que ella NO ERA la Pareja de Jasper, por lo que no debería tener tanto poder sobre él.

Rosalie nos odiaba porque nos veía como un peligro para su familia, como si nos fuéramos a descontrolar de pronto y comenzar una matanza y enterrar los cadáveres en su jardín delantero.

Y Esme… Esme era un encanto, una dama muy bien educada, pero ni todos sus modales podían ocultar que la asustábamos por salvajes, ruidosos, violentos e impredecibles.

Nunca se quedaba en un cuarto a solas con uno de nosotros, ni siquiera con Charlotte… Lo cual era a la vez grosero y observador. Char era una guerrera que se pararía de igual a igual frente a cualquiera de nosotros, pero nunca haría daño a su anfitriona.

Entonces por qué insistíamos en visitar a esta "familia"?

Simplemente porque Jasper nos necesitaba.

Una vez que saludamos a todos nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones y nos dirigimos al living, donde estaban todos esperando. Al parecer no tendríamos mucho tiempo a solas con Jas… Probablemente pensaban que lo mal-influenciaríamos.

Comenzamos hablando de generalidades, y luego pasamos a la vida de cada uno. Por alguna razón no quise compartir nada sobre mi pareja con esas personas, así es que me enfoqué en pensar en las cosas que sí estaba dispuesto a revelar, sobre mis viajes, amigos en común que había visitado, acontecimientos mundiales, avances científicos, etc.

Peter habló un poco de negocios e inversiones en innovación tecnológica y habló sobre sus intenciones de comprar un rancho para hacer turismo. Luego nos contaron sobre Char y las clases de _Hiri Motu_ y _Tok Pisin_ que estaba tomando en preparación para su viaje a Papúa Nueva Guinea el año próximo. Hasta ahí todo bien, la escuchaban interesados en sus clases y el viaje… Hasta que Char contó que el origen del viaje era que había leído informes de agencias internacionales que afirmaban que un 41% de los hombres ha cometido violaciones contra mujeres que no son su pareja y un 14.1% ha participado en violaciones grupales, y que ella no se quedaría sentada conociendo esa información y sin hacer nada.

Rosalie se levantó furiosa y se fue dando un portazo que destrozó el marco de la puerta. Esme corrió tras ella, Emmett se quedó paralizado, Edward le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Char, Carlisle trató de decir algo para aliviar la situación, Alice nos miró entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera muy decepcionada pero a la vez no esperara otra cosa de nosotros, y Jasper se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos.

Ok, esta sería una visita más bien corta.

Salimos con Jasper a cazar. O sea, a que él cazara, nosotros simplemente corrimos a su lado y lo miramos drenar a un montón de personajes de las películas Disney.

Una vez que estuvo relativamente satisfecho o todo lo satisfecho que se puede estar con esa sangre débil, nos sentamos los cuatro en un tronco y por primera vez nos relajamos para conversar.

Pobre Jasper, de ser un hombre que llegué a admirar, que estuve dispuesto a seguir, lo veía convertirse cada vez más rápido en una sombra, invisible e infeliz.

Incluso seguían repitiendo secundaria! Llevaban décadas y décadas repitiendo la secundaria en la ciudad en la que vivieran, lo que yo no entendía realmente, porque Jasper tenía más de 20 años cuando lo convirtieron, por lo que podría posar perfectamente como universitario y al menos estudiar algo diferente cada vez, en un ambiente más estimulante intelectualmente.

Sería porque su esposa lucía como de 15 años y no lo podría seguir a la universidad? Algo me dijo que por ahí iba el asunto.

Al final decidimos pasar el fin de semana en el bosque y no molestar a los Cullen. Me dio lástima no compartir más con Carlisle, pero qué se le va a hacer.

El domingo en la tarde estábamos los cuatro recostados sobre unas rocas, sin hablar, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, cuando Jasper suspiró y dijo

-No saben el alivio que siento al estar al aire libre, no tienen idea de cuánto lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.

-Por qué tanto, Pa´? – Preguntó Char, quién era la única que se atrevía a decirle "Pa´" a Jasper, su creador.

-Edward tiene novia – Dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Y qué? La conocemos? – Pregunté.

-No te gusta? – Preguntó Peter.

-No, no la conocen, y si me gusta, no tengo problemas con ella, el problema es que… Es humana… - Admitió.

-Humana? Y es una buena idea que la primera novia de Eddy sea humana? Tiene el control para eso? – Pregunté.

-Ni siquiera ese es el problema, el asunto es que ella es su cantante! No se imaginan lo que es vivir con mi sed y la de los demás todo el tiempo. Es duro, pero ya había aprendido a manejarlo, pero la sed de Edward en este momento… Es otra cosa… Me está volviendo loco.

-Es novio de su cantante? Está loco? Es eso siquiera posible? Mieeerda! – Exclamó Char. Pete y yo nos miramos anonadados.

-Edward lee en mi mente mi sed y cree que alejándome de su novia se soluciona el problema, pero el problema no soy yo, no es mi sed, es la suya. Es su propia sed la que lee en mí y me aísla… Me obligan a salir del cuarto cuando la chica aparece, me hacen encerrarme en mi cuarto o ir a cazar, pero nada soluciona el problema porque su sed siempre está presente… - Soltó Jas de una vez, como si todo eso estuviera empujando para salir.

-Quienes son "ellos"? – Preguntó Pete súbitamente serio.

-Edward y… Alice. Ella se ha hecho amiga de la humana y temen que le haga daño… - Dijo Jasper justificándolos.

-Tu propia esposa te corretea por la casa, te encierra como a un niño castigado y hasta te hecha al bosque, aunque debe saber perfectamente que el problema no eres tú? – Preguntó Char indignada. Jas no respondió.

-Jasper ya está bien – Dijo Peter firmemente – No puedes seguir así. Ven con nosotros, aunque sea un tiempo, no es necesario que tomes decisiones a largo plazo, pero tienes que hacerte respetar! Dónde está mi creador? Mi superior en el ejército?

-Pa´, si no quieres venir a quedarte con nosotros en nuestra casa podemos viajar juntos, o por último viaja solo si es lo que quieres, pero nos duele verte infeliz, tú eres nuestra familia y queremos lo mejor para ti… - Dijo Char tomando su mano.

-Te ofrecemos todas las posibilidades Jas, incluso puedes mantener esta dieta si de verdad te acomoda, pero al menos piénsalo. Nosotros nunca te vamos a juzgar y no te vamos a rechazar. Te queda una eternidad por delante, de verdad la quieres vivir así? – Le dije.

-Ok… - Murmuró.

-Ok… Ok qué? – Pregunté.

-Ok lo pensaré. Tengo que pensar en la familia, en Alice…

Casi abro la boca para decir lo que pensaba de Alice pero Peter negó levemente con la cabeza. Supongo que hablar mal de la enana sólo lo pondría a la defensiva.

-Eso es todo lo que te pedimos Pa´, piénsalo – Dijo Char y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

Después de eso hablamos muy poco y regresamos a la casa a recoger nuestras cosas y largarnos.

No podía estar más feliz de desaparecer de ese lugar.

oooOooo

De la casa de los Cullen me fui con un sabor amargo. Sentí que éramos menos bienvenidos de lo que habíamos sido en los años que llevábamos frecuentándolos, pero que a la vez Jasper nos necesitaba más que nunca.

Algo tenía que ceder, pensé, y alguien terminaría matando a la humana. Ojalá no fuera Jas, o entre su propia culpa y la condena de los demás terminaría tirándose a una hoguera.

Si Edward tuviera medio cerebro 1) La convertiría; 2) La abandonaría; o 3) Se la llevaría lejos, donde no hubiera riesgo de afectar a Jasper con su sed. Lo que fuera, ojalá lo hiciera pronto, porque la situación se veía insostenible.

Pete, Char y yo nos fuimos juntos hasta Portland y ahí paramos para despedirnos. Ellos regresaban a su casa y yo me iría a pasar un tiempo a San Francisco.

Le pregunté a Peter sobre mi mujer, le dije mis argumentos, que ella tenía más de 17 años, por lo que a lo mejor la podía conocer o al menos ver de lejos… Pete me regaló una maldita media sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza y me golpeó la espalda. "Aún no, aún falta", respondió.

Críptico pedazo de mierda.

oooOooo

Pasé varios días de fiesta en San Francisco, bebiendo y fumando todo lo que encontré, tratando de borrar la sensación que me apretaba el pecho después de irme de casa de los Cullen. Tal vez me estaba tomando los problemas de Jasper muy a pecho, no lo sé, pero la cosa es que si no estaba borracho no podía estar tranquilo.

No sé cuántos días pasé de bar en bar, día y noche, hasta que mi teléfono sonó (lo que en sí fue un milagro porque no recordaba la última vez que lo había cargado).

Era Pete.

-Dónde estás? – Ladró.

-Hooooola Peeeeete – Lo saludé – Estoy en el "Barrio Chino" en San Francisco…

-Mierda! Estás borracho! Súbete a tu Jeep y dirígete a Phoenix YA! – Me dijo – Y hablo en serio Gar, YA!

-Qué pasó? – Pregunté empinándome mi trago y haciendo señas al barman.

-Tu mujer… Es cosa de minutos… Si no llegas a tiempo va a morir! – Exclamó.

-QUÉ? – Grité lanzando un puñado de billetes a la barra y salí corriendo a la calle a buscar mi auto. Afortunadamente era muy tarde y nadie me vio comportándome como… Bueno, como un vampiro ebrio – Qué pasó? Por qué no me avisaste antes? Mierda Peter, a qué estás jugando? – Ladré desesperado haciendo partir el motor.

-No juego a nada, tú sabes cómo funciona esta cosa, en un momento estoy bien, disfrutando de mi ignorancia, y al siguiente tengo un montón de información incompleta que tengo que tratar de interpretar. No lo sé todo, sólo sé que tenemos que llegar lo antes posible.

-Pero ustedes están como a 5 horas de camino, no pueden contener el problema hasta que yo llegue? Yo calculo que me voy a demorar unas 10 horas – Le dije pisando el acelerador.

-No, no! Nosotros pasamos por casa, pero a Char le dieron ganas de visitar a unas amigas suyas en Monterrey, así es que ahora estamos en México. Creemos que nos podemos demorar unas 17 horas, aunque puede ser más si el paso de la frontera está lento – Dijo claramente frustrado.

-Cuando llegue a Phoenix a dónde tengo que ir? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé aún… Las piezas aún no encajan… - Se quejó.

-Cuando van a encajar? – Pregunté.

-Precisamente en el último minuto posible – Respondió. No discutí. Era con su don con quien habría que discutir, y eso no se podía.

Cortamos la llamada y aceleré, internándome en la noche, en busca de lo que había dado sentido a mi vida por las últimas 3 décadas… Lo que podría perder sin llegar a conocer.

**Espero les haya gustado y me cuenten qué les pareció.**

**Reviews=Love**


	2. Chapter 2 : El Rapto

**Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, me alegra mucho que se quieran arriesgar con un personaje tan inexplorado como Garrett, al que por alguna razón siempre le he tenido fe.**

**Un par de cosas:**

**1.- He estado trabajando basada en la cronología del libro. Bella se supone que nació en 13 de septiembre de 1987, por lo que la historia se desarrolla alrededor de abril o mayo de 2005, antes de las vacaciones de verano y antes de que Bella cumpliera 18. Es por eso que van a encontrar que hay referencias que parecen anticuadas… Es que son de hace seis o siete años atrás.**

**2.- Otro pequeño cambio en la cronología con respecto al libro es que en el libro el juego de baseball ocurre al día siguiente del primer beso. Yo lo ubiqué dos semanas después del primer beso, ya que me pareció que de otra forma Bella y Edward no tuvieron nada realmente serio antes de que ella escapara con Alice y Jasper. En dos semanas al menos habrían salido un par de veces y se habrían besado un poco más…**

**Eso, espero les guste el cómo va a ir esta historia, y les guste mi versión de Garrett. Comenten lo bueno, comenten lo malo, pero déjenme saber lo que piensan. Ah! Y muchas gracias a Gaby Flores por el precioso banner que hizo para esta historia.**

**Capítulo 2**

Don't call the doctor  
I'm gonna get better  
Don't run for the priest  
I'm gonna find some faith  
Just because I burned my bible baby  
It don't mean I'm too sick to pray

_Too sick to pray / Alabama3_

**GARRETT POV**

Rompí todos los límites de velocidad y casi fundo el motor. Incluso tuve bastante suerte de que no me encontré con patrullas de carreteras, o al menos no con patrullas dispuestas a seguir a un desquiciado que manejaba como yo... Pero aun así, todos los excesos de velocidad no equivalían a teletransportarme.

Estaba desesperado…

Yo soy agnóstico. No creo en Dios ni niego su existencia. La religión nunca fue un tema importante en mi vida porque siempre me he ocupado de mis problemas y mis causas yo solo. Además está el pequeño detalle de que si es que existe verdaderamente un Dios, no creo que esté en términos amistosos conmigo, ya que me he limpiado el culo con la mayoría de los mandamientos, especialmente el de "no matarás" y ese que dice algo de la lujuria, y ese otro de no robar… En fin, si creyera en Dios, debería creer en el infierno y en que ahí es justamente donde Dios me derivaría, así es que nunca he visto la necesidad de complicarme con existencialismos divinos. Si Dios no existe, no existe, y si existiera no querría nada conmigo.

A qué voy? A que en ese viaje infernal desde San Francisco a Phoenix, hice algo como rezar. Rogué, lloré, negocié y hasta amenacé a Dios. No me la quitaría.

No me la podía quitar.

Era cierto, yo no la conocía, y seguramente tampoco me la merecía, pero era indudable que ella no merecía morir… Ella _debía_ ser una buena persona, para compensar lo bastardo hijo de puta que soy yo.

Vamos, vamos, vamos…

Sería mejor tratar con el demonio? Probablemente él sería más cercano a mí y a mi raza… El problema es que así como no creía en Dios menos creía en Satanás, quién fue creado por Dios…

Mi mente funcionaba en mil direcciones distintas, buscaba soluciones a un problema que no conocía, imaginaba escenarios en los que una chica de 17 años pudiera morir en Phoenix… La atropellan, la asaltan, se electrocuta, se envenena con medicamentos vencidos, se muere en un accidente de paracaidismo, se suicida, se muere de un shock anafiláctico, se muere por un escape de gas, se cae en la ducha, la muerde una serpiente… Mierda! Los humanos son tan frágiles, todo los puede matar. Su medioambiente en pleno es hostil.

Recordé los últimos 30 años, y el cómo mi mujer, aún antes de existir, había instaurado cambios definitivos en mi vida. Pensé en mi casa… Si ella no existiera lo primero que haría después de vengar su muerte sería destruir mi casa piedra por piedra.

Porque era de ella.

Sin darme cuenta, en mi vida todo giraba en torno a ella.

A esperarla.

Sin ella ya no tendría metas, ya no habría una causa por la que luchar…

No, ya basta! No podía seguir pensando así, debía concentrarme en lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuera.

La salvaría.

Y por fin la conocería.

Y ella al verme me amaría.

Y ya no estaría solo.

oooOooo

Entré al límite urbano de Phoenix y ya era casi de noche. Afortunadamente, porque no sabía a qué me tendría que enfrentar y brillar al sol sólo empeoraría las cosas.

En ese momento me llegó al celular (que tenía enchufado al cargador del auto), un mensaje de texto con una dirección: ""Royal Dance Works", 402 E Greenway Pkwy #23, Phoenix, AZ 85022" Me sonaba conocido el sector, me pareció que era una zona residencial de clase media, pero de todos modos llamé a Peter de inmediato.

-Pete, sabes dónde queda esto? Me estás mandando a un estudio de danza? Estás seguro? Mi mujer es bailarina? Qué clase de accidentes tienen las bailarinas que puedan ser letales? – Disparé a toda velocidad.

-Garrett tranquilo – Dijo Charlotte en su lugar – Estoy revisando un mapa de la ciudad, y esto queda al norte, entre E. Bell Road y W. Greenway Pkwy.

-Okay – Dije tomando una calle hacia el norte – Estoy a tiempo? – Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé – Dijo Peter – Ya no sé nada, sólo apresúrate – Dijo y colgaron.

oooOooo

Llegué al lugar indicado, estacioné en el callejón lateral y me dirigí cuidadosamente a la entrada. El estudio tenía un letrero que decía que estaba cerrado desde hacía meses, pero la puerta principal estaba entreabierta y había un rastro vampírico fresco. Alguien, un macho, estaba enviando un desafío. Marcando su territorio de caza sin disimulo.

Se escuchaban voces.

Y cristales al romperse.

Respiración entrecortada.

Un corazón latiendo a toda carrera.

Me moví sigilosamente hacia el interior para encontrarme con la vista parcial de una escena aterradora.

-Esto hará un efecto muy bonito —dijo un vampiro con voz amable. Sólo pude ver el reflejo de su espalda - Pensé que esta habitación crearía un efecto visualmente dramático para mi película. Por eso escogí este lugar para encontrarnos. Es perfecto, ¿a que sí?

Sonido de cristales quebrados removiéndose. Olor a sangre fresca.

Entré en la habitación justo a tiempo para ver al vampiro levantar su pierna y golpear a una niña que manoteaba sobre una cama de cristales retrocediendo, tratando de escapar. Se escuchó un chasquido ensordecedor y un grito de agonía. Eso fue todo lo que vi. El resto fue una secuencia borrosa en que mi ira me propulsó hacia adelante atacando al vampiro sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Lo lancé hacia el otro extremo del estudio, lejos de la niña que lloraba abrazada a su pierna y lo golpeé con una saña que nunca experimenté. Deseé tener tiempo para realmente hacerlo sufrir, pero mi mujer estaba herida.

Él trató de defenderse, trató de oponer resistencia, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer frente a mis siglos de experiencia en el viejo oficio de matar.

Lo despedacé y lo encendí en una hoguera sin que él alcanzara ni a decir sus últimas palabras. Tomé la cámara de video que había caído al suelo y me la eché al bolsillo de la chaqueta y corrí hacia ella.

El aroma de su esencia estaba parcialmente cubierto por el olor de su sangre, pero me subyugó de todas formas. Todo lo que sentía por ella en abstracto hasta entonces, se multiplicó sólo por esa fragancia, pero fue cuando me agaché a recogerla y ella levantó la mirada para verme por primera vez, que simplemente se cerró el trato.

Era ella… Era ella… Por fin estaba con ella…

En mi cabeza resonaban sólo dos palabras… Te amo, te amo, te amo…

-Qué me miras? Si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez, o también eres un bastardo sádico como tu amiguito y me quieres sacudir un rato para ablandarme? – Me dijo furiosa ofreciéndome su cuello pero sin soltar su pierna herida. Yo retrocedí horrorizado.

Algo estaba muy mal.

1.-Ella creía que la venía a matar. Es que no me vio defenderla? O acaso pensaba que luchábamos por una presa?

2.-Cómo se le ocurre ofrecerle su cuello a un vampiro? Especialmente cuando está cubierta de pequeños cortes sangrantes? Está loca?

Pero más importante…

3.-Por qué no me ama? Se dañó con los golpes? Mi Pareja está defectuosa? Me debería amar… Yo la amo… Qué pasa? Qué pasa? Qué mierda pasa?

-Yo… Yo no… - Balbuceé intimidado por la fiera mirada de ella, que apretaba los dientes para no llorar de dolor. Quería morir con dignidad y debí respetar eso.

-Mátame de una vez – Dijo claramente – O lárgate y déjame en paz. Va a venir mi novio y si te encuentra te va a patear el trasero – Amenazó.

Novio? En serio? Novio? Llevo trescientos años sin ella, treinta años esperándola conscientemente, y ella tiene un puto novio? Qué mierda! Esto tiene que ser culpa de Peter.

-Si sabes lo que soy sabrás que no hay nada que pueda hacer tu novio para dañarme – Le dije mientras me agachaba para recogerla. Novio o no, el lugar se estaba incendiando y no queríamos estar ahí cuando llegaran los bomberos.

-Suéltame! – Gritó empujándome. El cálido toque de sus manos se sintió como una caricia, pero me dolió, porque no lo era. Me estaba rechazando – Mi novio es uno de ustedes, él te va a matar – Afirmó totalmente segura de lo que decía. No me preocupó la amenaza, eran pocos los vampiros que realmente podían patearme el trasero en un mano a mano, y dudé seriamente que ella estuviera de novia con Félix Volturi.

-Quédate tranquila, te vas a hacer más daño – Gruñí - Ahora te vas conmigo. Ya no hay más novio, así es que olvídalo. A partir de este momento eres mía y se acabó – Le dije tremendamente frustrado.

-Estás loco? Qué eres? Un vampiro depravado? Juegas con tu comida? Me guardas para después? A dónde me llevas? Me vas a violar? Suéltame! – Chilló hasta que la metí delicadamente al asiento delantero del Jeep. Le puse el cinturón de seguridad y me subí a toda velocidad. Afortunadamente dentro de lo horrible que era que su pierna estuviera rota, al menos limitaba sus movimientos y no podía escapar.

-No estoy loco, me llamo Garrett, no soy un degenerado, nunca juego con mi comida, no te guardo para cuando me dé hambre, te llevo a mi casa y no te voy a violar – Dije contestando a todas sus preguntas lo más calmadamente que pude, poniendo el seguro infantil en las puertas y haciendo partir el motor – Te lo voy a explicar todo cuando estemos más seguros, pero por ahora vas a tener que confiar en mí – Le dije.

-Confiar en ti? En un vampiro de ojos rojos? Crees que soy idiota? Podrías tener más cuidado al tomar las curvas? Me duele la pierna! Por qué mejor no me dejas cerca del hospital? Yo me puedo arrastrar a urgencias sola… - Dijo. Oh dios! Dame paciencia! La conocía desde hacía menos de 10 minutos y ya estaba a punto de lanzarla del Jeep en movimiento.

-Sí, confiar en mí, el hombre que te salvó de ser torturada hasta la muerte… Te suena? – Pregunté sarcástico – No creo que seas idiota, pero no puedo asegurar nada hasta que me demuestres lo contrario – Uf! Con eso sí que se enojó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y parecieron fulminarme – Voy a manejar con más cuidado pero parte del camino hacia donde nos dirigimos es de ripio, así es que de antemano lo lamento. No te voy a dejar en el hospital porque no voy a perderte de vista hasta que sepamos realmente en qué tanto peligro te encuentras – Dije mirándola para que viera que hablaba en serio – Y con respecto al color de mis ojos, de qué otro color podrían ser? – Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…

-Dorados – Respondió ella.

-Mierda! – Exclamé.

-Qué? No te gustan los vegetarianos? Te molesta que tengan conciencia? Que valoren la vida humana? – Insistió provocándome. Podía oler su miedo sobre su bravata, por lo que deduje que ella aún seguía buscando una muerte rápida.

-Ah, maldita sea! Suenas como esos imbéciles sectarios de Green Peace! "El valor de la vida humana…" – La imité – Ni siquiera los humanos respetan el valor de la vida humana! Yo me alimento de humanos, es mi dieta natural, pero también he dedicado mi vida a hacer de este país un lugar donde valga la pena vivir. Gracias a gente como yo es que no le rindes pleitesía a la reina de Inglaterra, tienes derecho a voto a pesar de ser mujer, la gente de color tiene igualdad de derechos frente a la ley, y tienes un montón de otros privilegios que das por sentados... – Dije y la miré brevemente. Me escuchaba atenta con los ojos muy abiertos - Pero qué hacen los vampiros abnegados de ojos dorados aparte de arrasar con la vida salvaje y alterar y hasta acabar ecosistemas completos? No se comen a la gente. Eso es todo. Ese es su mérito, y no lo hacen por generosidad, lo hacen por sí mismos, para acallar a su conciencia. Qué crees que sucede cuando matan a la mamá de Bambi? Ugh? - Pregunté retóricamente - Pasa que Bambi se muere. Cuando matan a una hembra todos los cachorros mueren de hambre o destrozados por los predadores. Habías pensado en eso? Tú crees que le levantan la falda a un oso pardo para saber si es niño o niña antes de comérselo? O que dejan de alimentarse cuando los cachorros son muy jóvenes e indefensos? Sé de primera fuente que no – Afirmé – Y por cierto, hay sólo uno de ellos que hace una real contribución a la sociedad, y ese es…

-Carlisle – Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo conoces? – Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y bajando un poco la guardia.

-Somos viejos amigos – Respondí sintiendo el desastre cernirse sobre nosotros.

-Entonces no me puedes raptar! – Dijo súbitamente contenta – Yo soy la novia de su hijo…

-Edward – Escupí. Podía ser que el destino se burlara de mí de una manera tan cruel? Que hacía sólo unos pocos días hubiera estado a un par de kilómetros de ella sin saberlo? Que ella fuera la humana que Edward estaba permanentemente al borde de drenar? Gruñí feral ante la idea. Ella se alejó lo que más pudo en el reducido espacio de la cabina del Jeep.

-Lo conoces? – Preguntó.

-Podría decirse – Le dije – Sé que cada minuto del día sueña con matarte – Me encogí de hombros tratando de sonar indolente.

-Mientes! – Exclamó - Edward. Me. Ama – Moduló ella, nuevamente furiosa.

-Seguro, quién no te amaría – Pregunté herido – Si eres encantadora!

-Al menos déjame llamarlo – Pidió ignorándome a mí y a mi resentimiento - Engañé a Jasper para escaparme, deben estar preocupados – Agregó después de un rato de silencio.

-Tú engañaste a Jasper – Afirmé incrédulo. O me mentía o Jasper realmente estaba totalmente fuera de forma, acabado.

-Y a Alice… - Agregó.

-Ugh! – Dije pensando en la situación. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Peter.

-Te tocó una fierecilla Gar – Contestó el teléfono.

-Cállate cabrón – Dije súbitamente cansado. Esperé 30 años… Por esto? Una mujer que me desprecia y que ama a uno de los vampiros que más desprecio yo? Y encima yo estaba atado a ella y ella no veía la hora de deshacerse de mí? No es así como me imaginé nuestro primer encuentro. Amor a primera vista. Eso es lo que esperaba. Como lo que me sucedió a mí, pero mutuo… – Pete, voy a mi casa, pueden pasar a una farmacia y comprar un botiquín y vendas, a lo mejor uno de esos botines de plástico que se usan ahora en vez de yeso? Y un set de muletas?

-Oh Gar! Está muy herida? – Preguntó Char, sonando preocupada.

-No como podría estar… Cortes pequeños por todo el cuerpo, un golpe en la cabeza y una pierna rota. Nada que no pueda sobrevivir – Le dije.

-Bien Gar, no te preocupes. Algo más que necesites? – Preguntó.

-Comida, supongo – Dije pensando en que obviamente en mi casa no tenía nada para satisfacer necesidades humanas. No estaba preparado – Quieres algo? Aparte de comida y cosas para curarte?

-No puedo creer que a pesar de ser un supuesto "amigo" de Carlisle me vas a raptar igual! Pero que bastardo! – Masculló.

-Hey! – Dijo Peter – Suena adorable – Se rió.

-Oh sí, es un verdadero ángel – Respondí – Vieras que dulce es su mirada, parece que en cualquier momento le brotan las alas – Char también se rió – Bueno, quieres algo más o no? – Pregunté dirigiéndome a "mi mujer" así, entre comillas.

-Artículos de aseo. Cepillo y pasta de dientes, un cepillo de pelo, champú, acondicionador, bodywash, papel higiénico, servilletas… - Enumeró con los dedos. Sus manitas aun sangraban de múltiples cortes, muchos de los cuales aún tenían vidrios incrustados – Me vas a tener secuestrada mucho tiempo? – Me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Para siempre – Respondí. Peter al otro lado de la línea se retorcía de risa.

-Qué hijo de puta! – Murmuró ella – Bueno, si me vas a raptar por más de dos semanas cómprame tampones.

-Qué es eso? – Preguntamos Pete y yo al unísono. Ahora era Char la que más se reía.

-Tienes alguna idea de cómo funciona el sistema reproductivo femenino? – Preguntó.

-Mmmmmmh – Pensé en cómo responder a esa pregunta. Decirle que lo conocía muy bien por fuera sería poco delicado considerando que aún tenía una lejana esperanza de que una vez pasado el shock de lo vivido ella se diera cuenta de que me amaba y quisiera que conociera el suyo – Vagamente.

-Bueno… Eeeeh… - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño como tratando de ordenar sus ideas – Imagino que sabes que el hombre debe fecundar un óvulo para que nazca un bebé. Cada mes el endometrio, dentro de nuestro útero, se prepara engrosándose para recibir y nutrir a un óvulo fecundado, y si eso no ocurre, el endometrio se desprende, lo que genera una hemorragia que dura como 5 días. A mí esos días me duele la panza y a veces la cabeza y me pongo de mal humor y quiero comer chocolates… Tus secuaces me podrían comprar también Snickers y Kisses y paracetamol e ibuprofeno? Ah, y sobre los tampones, son un tubo de algodón prensado que insertas en el canal de tu vagin… -Explicó ella tranquilamente.

-Suficiente! Suficiente! Mierda, mujer! No necesitamos tantos detalles! Oh que asco! – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar esas imágenes de mi mente. Agh! Tendría que tener cuidado con lo que le preguntaba, parece que no tenía miedo a decir la verdad. Del otro lado de la línea Peter y Char se morían de risa. Cada un par de carcajadas Peter decía "secuaces" y se reían de nuevo. Entonces Char decía "Se le desprende el endometrio" y volvían a reír – Peter concéntrate de una vez! – Exclamé - Ya escuchaste a la señorita. Necesita chocolates porque si no se pone de mal humor, y no queremos arriesgarnos a que eso suceda – Dije y comencé a reír yo también de lo absurdo de la situación. A mi mujer no le causó mucha gracia… Mientras nos reíamos ella se agachó y con cuidado se sacó una de sus zapatillas Converse, la de la pierna herida, y me dio un zapatazo en la cabeza.

Se me cortó la risa de golpe, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. No sé cómo no nos ensartamos en un árbol.

-Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Peter – Te golpeó? Oh dios! Dime que te golpeó! Con qué te golpeó? – Preguntó.

-Se sacó un zapato y me lo azotó en la cabeza… - Dije mirándola admirado. Esa diminuta humana, rota y torturada me había dado con un zapato en la cabeza. A mí, su supuesto secuestrador, el asesino de ojo rojos… O era muy valiente o muy estúpida. Ojalá fuera valiente, porque no quería pasar el resto de mis días con una tarada.

-Oh dios! Y no estuve para verlo! – Se quejó Peter – Esa chica ya me gusta – Dijo.

-Gar, vamos a estar en tu casa en unas horas, está bien? – Dijo Charlotte.

-Sí Char, gracias, ah! Y trae unas pinzas – Dije y corté la llamada.

Me giré a ver a mi secuestrada y todavía me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Eso no fue muy amable – Afirmé.

-Y secuestrarme y burlarte de mí si lo es? No es mi culpa que seas un asno y que en la prehistoria cuando tú naciste aún pensaran que los bebés los trae la cigüeña. Si te molesta mi sistema reproductivo me puedes matar o devolver – Dijo.

-Pffffffffffff! – Resoplé – A ver, vamos a empezar de nuevo. Me quieres decir tu nombre? – Le pedí lo más amablemente que pude.

-Bella – Respondió ella – Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella.

-Bella… Me gusta – Dije honestamente. _Bella McCallister_… – Es un gusto, mi nombre es Garrett McCallister – Dije extendiéndole mi mano. Ella dudó un segundo pero la estrechó.

-Hola Garrett, ahora que somos mejores amigos y todo eso, me quieres decir para qué me salvaste y por qué me raptaste? – Preguntó ella seriamente. Era sarcástica, me gustaba. No me aburriría a su lado.

-A ver… Esto no creo que te lo hayan contado los Cullen porque ellos no lo conocen de primera mano… Lo vampiros tienen la posibilidad de disfrutar de algo imposible para los humanos. Lo que tú conoces como _"almas gemelas"_, nosotros lo llamamos nuestra "_Pareja"_, con mayúscula. Tu Pareja es una persona que se puede encontrar en cualquier parte del mundo y en cualquier momento de la historia.

Es muy raro para una Pareja encontrarse, porque las probabilidades son escasas, pero afortunadamente si un vampiro no conoce a su Pareja, puede llevar una vida común con relaciones amorosas normales, igual como un humano. Pero si una Pareja se encuentra… Es amor. Suena cursi, pero es amor absoluto y eterno. Son mitades de un todo.

Las Parejas no dejan de amarse jamás… Y créeme cuando te digo que jamás es un largo tiempo cuando eres un vampiro.

Yo he visto pocas Parejas en mi vida. Una de ellas son las que conforman mis amigos Peter y Charlotte…

-Tus secuaces – Dijo ella.

-Ok, mis "secuaces" – Concedí – Peter tiene un don, tú al conocer a los Cullen estás familiarizada con el concepto – Dije y ella asintió – Su don es de alguna manera similar al de Alice, pero mientras Alice ve un futuro cambiante, condicionado a las decisiones que se van tomando, Peter sabe cosas, verdades absolutas que no siempre sabe cómo interpretar.

Por ejemplo, Peter me dijo dónde encontrarte. Yo estaba en un bar en San Francisco y el me llamó para decirme que tú me necesitabas, y yo viajé 10 horas como un loco sin saber en qué parte de Phoenix te encontraría, hasta que al entrar a la ciudad Peter me mandó este mensaje – Dije y le mostré mi celular. Sus ojos se agrandaron al comprobar la hora del mensaje. Probablemente había sido enviado antes de que ella llegara al estudio de baile.

-Por qué tenías que ayudarme? Para ayudar a los Cullen? – Preguntó ella.

-No – Respondí – Los Cullen me importan un rábano. Te ayudé porque hace más de 30 años Peter me contactó para avisarme de tu llegada, dos semanas antes de que tus padres se conocieran.

-Por qué era importante "mi llegada"? – Susurró.

-No quieres adivinar? – Pregunté. Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza –Es importante porque tú eres mi Pareja – Dije lentamente – Peter me llamó el día que naciste, yo estaba en España, pero volví inmediatamente a Estados Unidos y no volví a salir del país y comencé a adaptar mi vida para ti.

-No… No es posible… Edward… - Murmuró.

-Edward nada – Dije respirando profundo y apretando el volante – Edward está loco de deseo por beber tu sangre… Supongo que es posible que tenga sentimientos por ti, no lo descarto, eso lo sabrá mejor Jasper, pero lo que lo atrae más que nada no eres tú, es lo que corre por tus venas.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó ella desafiante.

-Porque hace unos días, antes de ir a San Francisco estuve en Forks con Peter y Char visitando a Carlisle y Jasper. Jasper nos contó sobre Edward y su novia, y cómo se estaba volviendo loco con la sed de Edward. Todos concordamos en que era cosa de tiempo antes de que drenara a la chica, ya que se niega rotundamente a la posibilidad de convertirla – La miré atentamente – No fue sino hasta ahora que supe que la chica de la que hablaba Jasper era mi Pareja.

-No soy tu Pareja! Tú dijiste que es amor a primera vista, y yo no te amo! – Exclamó ella. Auch!

-Eso es algo que vamos a tener que analizar, y espero que Peter tenga algunas respuestas, después de todo él fue el gran profeta que anunció tu venida – Dije amargamente.

-Tú sí lo sientes? – Preguntó ella sonando un poco más amable. No respondí – Lo sientes? – Insistió.

-Lo siento desde hace años, y definitivamente lo sentí cuando te miré a los ojos por primera vez – Dije enfocándome en el camino.

-Pero no me conoces – Dijo ella – No sabes nada de mí…

-No necesito saber nada. Tengo la eternidad para aprender cada detalle, y el resto es instinto. Sé que eres mía y te amo y punto – Dije tratando de sonar definitivo.

-Pero qué hay de lo que siento yo? – Preguntó – Es que no te importa? – No respondí - Además soy menor de edad, devuélveme a mi casa!

-No – Respondí. No vi el punto en discutir nada, el resultado siempre sería el mismo. No cedería. Ella se quedaba conmigo. Fin.

-Garrett, no pareces un mal tipo, no podrías tratar de buscar en tu interior la decencia de no forzar a una mujer que no está dispuesta? – Trató de razonar apelando a mi caballerosidad.

-No te voy a forzar. Tú eres mía. Me vas a amar más que a nada, por tu voluntad, así es como funciona – Le dije frustrado.

-Pero es que esa es la cosa! No funciona! – Exclamó ella igualmente frustrada, levantando los brazos.

-Ya estamos por llegar a mi casa – Le dije – Y descansa tranquila, te prometo que no te voy a atacar sexualmente ni voy a tratar de beber tu sangre. Mi control, por si no te has dado cuenta, es excelente.

-Ok… Tu casa no se ve, estamos llegando al barranco – Dijo nerviosa – Nos vamos a caer…

-Mi casa no se distingue porque no es una casa normal, ya vas a ver – Dije orgulloso, estacionando frente a uno se los muros de piedra.

Rodeé el Jeep a velocidad humana y abrí la puerta del pasajero. Le desabroché el cinturón y la miré para confirmar que estaba bien que la tomara en mis brazos. Ella me estudió unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y finalmente asintió y estiró los brazos para rodear mi cuello, y yo la tomé con toda la delicadeza posible, cuidando no golpear su pierna con nada.

Ella apoyó su mejilla en mi clavícula y su coronilla quedó bajo mi mentón.

A pesar de que ella no quería saber nada de mí, y a pesar de mi dolor y decepción, yo me sentí más completo y a gusto de lo que había estado jamás. El olor de su cabello directamente bajo mi nariz me abrumó, el calor de su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío me desarmó. Respeté su coraje y me divertí con su sarcasmo.

La esperaría.

Tenía tiempo.

Ella se daría cuenta, tenía que darse cuenta.

Nos pertenecíamos.

oooOooo

La acomodé en un ancho banco de piedra construido en obra que estaba cubierto por gruesos cojines de espuma como colchón y regado de cojines cuadrados de muchos colores que Charlotte insistió que necesitaba para alegrar el lugar.

Luego me dirigí a encender el generador y prendí la luz y la calefacción.

-Hace frío, pero la casa se va a temperar en un rato, es la ventaja de que sea pequeña – Le dije casi tímidamente, acercándome a ella.

-Es increíble – Respondió mirando hacia arriba – Las estrellas se ven como si pudiera alcanzarlas simplemente estirando la mano…

-Esa es la idea – Le dije – Cuando Pete dijo que debía construir una casa nunca pensé en algo tradicional, porque no tengo necesidades humanas. Me interesaba más que fuera un lugar en armonía con la naturaleza, que se incorporara al paisaje y que la principal decoración no fueran cosas, sino el cielo y el acantilado. Por la mañana lo vas a ver, es maravilloso.

-De verdad la construiste tú? – Preguntó.

-La diseñé con Char y la construí con Peter – Dije sentándome en la banca como a un metro de ella, dándole su espacio.

-Garrett – Dijo ella haciendo una mueca – Mi pierna se siente muy mal, me duele, y tengo cortes por todos lados, me ayudarías?

-Por supuesto! – Exclamé – Lo siento, debí pensarlo antes, en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, ahora que hay luz y el refrigerador funciona, podrías hacer hielo para ponerme compresas? Y además me vendría bien una toalla húmeda para limpiar mis cortes, la sangre… Agh! Odio la sangre – Admitió.

-Y sales con un vampiro? – Pregunté sonriendo, llenando de agua las cubeteras para el hielo y sacando una toalla de manos de un cajón y mojándola un poco.

-Ironía, já, já – Dijo ella.

-Estos pantalones tienen algún profundo valor emocional o afectivo? – Pregunté acercándome con la toalla.

-No…? – Dijo ella sin saber qué me refería.

De un tirón rajé a lo largo la tela de la pierna herida hasta unos 15 centímetros por sobre la rodilla. Su pálida piel estaba inflamada, pero no se veía una fractura complicada. Tal vez yo no era médico, pero si he estado en suficientes batallas como para reconocer las heridas graves de las que no lo son.

-Hey! – Se quejó ella – Eso dolió, maldito idiota!

-No seas mal agradecida, dulzura, sólo te estoy ayudando – Dije acercando una silla y levantando su pierna con todo cuidado para depositarla en un cojín. Luego me senté a su lado y con un extremo de la toalla comencé a limpiar la sangre y suciedad de su rostro.

-Lo siento – Murmuró ella – He tenido un mal día, sabes?

-Así veo – Respondí – No te voy a poder limpiar todos los cortes de las manos porque varios aún tienen trocitos de vidrio. Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen mis secuaces con las pinzas.

-Está bien – Dijo – Creo que también tengo algunos cortes en la espalda y los codos. Ahí seguro que me incrusté vidrio.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes – Dije pasando suavemente la toalla por su cuello. Ella no tenía nada malo en el cuello, pero quería seguir tocándola.

-No es tu culpa, según me contaste viajaste lo más rápido que pudiste desde San Francisco, verdad? – Me preguntó.

-Sí, y Pete y Char vienen desde Monterrey… Ahora… Ellos van a demorar un rato en llegar, por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti y de cómo llegaste a esa academia de baile? – Le pedí.

-De verdad no sabes nada de mí? – Preguntó escéptica.

-De verdad, lo único que sabía es que naciste en Estados Unidos y tu edad. Pete no sabía nada más, o tal vez no me quiso decir – Respondí.

-Vale… supongo que no tenemos nada más que tiempo y no vale la pena tratar de escapar mientras esté oscuro y yo tenga una pierna rota… - Dijo y me molestó profundamente que sugiriera siquiera la posibilidad de escaparse de mí. Broma o no.

-No vas a escapar – Le dije – Eres mía.

-Demonios! Eres tozudo como una mula! – Respondió – Grrrrr! Maldición! – Dijo gruñendo y echando chispas por los ojos – Bueno, a ver... Mis padres se conocieron en el colegio, eso ya lo sabes – Comenzó. Yo asentí, ansioso – Mi mamá tenía grandes sueños, mi papá era un chico de pueblo. Eran muy diferentes, pero por alguna razón se enamoraron y antes de que terminara el último año de secundaria mamá quedó embarazada.

Pudo terminar de estudiar, pero vio todos sus sueños truncados. Papá en cambio estaba feliz, le ofreció matrimonio y ella por falta de mejores alternativas, aceptó. Él se puso a trabajar como cadete de la policía y ella se quedó en la casa conmigo.

Mamá lo intentó, pero era un desastre como dueña de casa, odiaba esa vida. No era su destino, sabes? Ella quería más.

Aguantó dos años hasta que un día Charlie regresó para encontrar la casa fría, sin comida en el horno, sin su esposa ni su hija y sin ropa en los cajones… Sólo había una nota de mamá escrita en el reverso del menú de despacho a domicilio de la comida china, explicándole que ya no aguantaba más, y que necesitaba sol y libertad y que no le quitaría sus derechos como padre, lo que eran sólo palabras, porque en la práctica le hizo casi imposible verme, ya que Renee se mudó al otro extremo del país.

-No volviste a ver a tu papá? – Pregunté intrigado con la manera en que contaba la historia, detallando hechos, sin juzgar a sus padres o involucrar sus emociones.

-Oh sí, lo veía un par de semanas al año. Al principio me llevaba a Forks, pero yo detestaba ese pueblo, así es que comenzamos a vernos en terreno neutral. A veces Florida, otras New Orleans… Viajábamos y nos volvíamos a conocer cada año… Hasta que Renee se volvió a casar. Phill, el nuevo esposo, viajaba por su trabajo y ella quería estar con él, acompañarlo, pero no podía porque se debía quedar en casa conmigo, que seguía en el colegio – Me miró para ver si la seguía. Yo asentí. Su voz era hipnótica, suave y un poquito ronca, lo que le daba interesantes inflexiones a lo que decía – Bueno, el caso es que soy lo suficientemente perceptiva para darme cuenta de que tres son multitud, así es que llamé a Charlie y le pregunté si tenía algún problema con que me fuera a vivir con él. Él se puso feliz, aunque no es muy demostrativo, y cuando le dije a mamá ella se negó al principio pero también vi que estaba aliviada… Así es que me fui a Forks! – Dijo.

-Pero acabas de decir que lo odiabas – Apunté.

-Pero odiaría más que mi mamá fuera infeliz por mi culpa – Respondió encogiendo los hombros, nuevamente constatando hechos – Luego, en el primer día de clases vi a los Cullen por primera vez y más tarde me senté junto a Edward en biología, porque era el único asiento desocupado. Primero él hizo todo lo posible por alejarse de mí, pero no le resultó y comenzó a vigilar mi sueño y con el tiempo él y yo nos hicimos novios…

-Vigilar tu sueño? – Pregunté. Qué mierda era eso?

-Entraba a mi habitación para verme dormir – Dijo ella.

-Sin tu permiso? – Pregunté shockeado. Cómo permitía Carlisle una cosa así?

-Eh… Sí… - Respondió incómoda.

-Cuantas veces? – Insistí.

-Todos los días... Durante un par de meses, tal vez? – Dijo ella, insegura.

Mierda! Eddy era un psicópata…

-Tú te das cuenta de que eso no es normal, verdad? - Le pregunté.

-En su momento pensé que era romántico... - Dijo con un hilo de voz, como recién dándose cuenta de lo enfermizo que sonaba el "romanticismo" de Edward. Y me trataba a mí de depravado...

-Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? – Pregunté atragantándome con las palabras. Quería pero no quería saber.

-No mucho – Respondió ella rápidamente.

-Cuánto es "no mucho"? – Presioné – Seis meses?

-No – Respondió sin mirarme.

-Tres meses? – Pregunté más aliviado.

-Déjalo, está bien? No importa! – Exclamó.

-Un mes? – Insistí sonriendo.

-Dos semanas, vale? – Dijo ella.

-Dos semanas… - Repetí – Eso considerando hasta hoy?

-Considerando mañana – Murmuró.

-Aaaah! Isabella, entonces no me vengas con que estás tan enamorada de Edward! Apenas lo conoces más que a mí! – Exclamé levantando los brazos, totalmente aliviado.

-A Edward lo conozco desde hace más tiempo, es sólo que hace dos semanas fue nuestro primer beso – Dijo ella. La forma en que formó la frase me produjo una duda.

-Cuando dices "primer beso" te refieres al primer beso entre ustedes o al primero que te han dado?

-Nuevamente, eso no te incumbe – Dijo ella enrojeciendo.

-Fue tu primer beso – Afirmé extrañamente complacido.

-Y qué, estás celoso? – Levantó el mentón desafiante.

-Dulzura, si me preguntas si me gusta que Eddy te bese, mi respuesta es "por supuesto que no", pero cómo podría enojarme? Sabes cuantos años tengo? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Tengo 254 años. Esos son 237 años de experiencias que tú no has vivido. No me importa lo que hayas hecho con Eddy, que por lo cierto, si lo conozco como creo que lo conozco, no creo que haya sido mucho… No me importa porque lo que vale es lo que pasa desde hoy en adelante – Le expliqué. Sería un imbécil por enojarme si ella ni sabía de mi existencia.

Ella me estudió por unos momentos - Qué has hecho en esos 237 años que me llevas de ventaja? – Preguntó por fin.

-De todo – Respondí – Soy un nómade, vivo buscando nuevas cosas que ver, nuevas cosas que hacer, cosas que aprender, me interesa mucho la política y suelo involucrarme en muchas peleas cuesta arriba, tu sabes, luchar por los que no pueden o por lo que Peter califica como causas perdidas… Me gusta desafiar la autoridad, remecer el sistema… Tengo amigos por todo el mundo, he estudiado un poco de todo, aunque no he terminado nada, porque significaría asentarme en un lugar por mucho tiempo… - Le dije con entusiasmo.

-Qué has estudiado? – Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero se notaba su curiosidad.

-Bueno, partí siendo aprendiz de varios oficios… Como humano fui aprendiz de herrero y después fui soldado en la Guerra de Independencia, después me convirtieron y me dediqué a ser sólo un vampiro por un buen tiempo, hasta que tuve el control y las ganas de hacer otras cosas. Aprendí carpintería para mejorar mi motricidad fina, trabajé en ferrocarriles para viajar más cómodamente, trabajé como telégrafo, peleé en la Guerra Civil, luego trabajé en una imprenta, viajé por el mundo, regresé a Estados Unidos, trabajé en metalurgia, volví a Europa y me comí a un montón de nazis, regresé nuevamente y estudié un poco de sociología, ciencias políticas, derecho, sicología, historia del arte… Pero sólo uno o dos semestres máximo cada carrera… Lo último que he hecho ha sido tomar algunos diplomados cortos en distintas universidades del país sobre políticas medioambientales, como "Derecho Ambiental (europeo, estatal y autonómico)", "Elaboración de Evaluación de Impacto Ambiental (E.I.A.)", "Implantación de Sistemas de Responsabilidad Social Corporativa", y "Control y Tratamiento de Suelos Contaminados". Simplemente elijo un tema que me interese y aprendo tanto como me sea posible antes de aburrirme y pasar a otra cosa - Resumí.

-Wow, has hecho un montón de cosas – Dijo impresionada.

-Soy inquieto – Dije simplemente – Me gusta sacarle provecho a la vida, aprender mucho, vivir al límite, dejar mi huella, crear un impacto.

-Es bastante distinto de lo que hacen los Cullen – Murmuró.

-Es lo que le dije a Jasper… Está derrochando su vida en ser infeliz, cuando está en sus manos cambiar las cosas – Le dije.

-Pero él… Su futuro… Él está con Alice – Dijo Bella, claramente confundida – Alice es su destino, ella y los Cullen…

-Quién dice? – Le pregunté.

-Alice…

-Exacto. Esa enana maldita tomó posesión de Jasper y lo trata como a su mascota… A una mascota idiota, más encima. El futuro no está escrito, todo se basa en las decisiones que se van tomando, por lo tanto cambia constantemente. Jasper llegó a Alice en un momento de debilidad. Estaba deprimido y vulnerable y ella le prometió todo lo que él añoraba. Pero incluso después de todos estos años no es feliz… Lo has visto reír alguna vez? – Pregunté. Ella negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-No me dejan interactuar con Jasper. No podemos estar en la misma habitación a solas, no podemos hablar… Dicen que es peligroso para mí… - Confesó.

-Es peligroso – Afirmé – Es peligroso porque Jas siente la sed de Edward, y se suma a la propia. A Jasper no le llama la atención tu sangre más que la de cualquier otro humano, y ya ves que lo dejan ir al colegio sin problemas… Es Edward el del problema – Concluí.

Ella se quedó callada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Era bastante información que asimilar, así es que la dejé en paz. Además, obviamente estaba con mucho dolor en su pierna, así es que no era el momento de inquietarla aún más.

-Tienes una manta? – Preguntó de pronto abrazándose sí misma. Yo asentí y fui a buscar una al armario, la extendí y la cubrí con ella.

-Trata de descansar un poco. No te puedes recostar por los vidrios en tu espalda, pero a lo mejor si te recuestas de lado… - Le sugerí.

-Es verdad, estoy cansada – Admitió – Pero mover la pierna me resultaría muy doloroso… Tienes una radio o algo de música? – Preguntó.

-Bueno, radio no, porque aquí no alcanzamos ninguna señal nítidamente, pero tengo mi viejo tocadiscos, si te interesa… - Ofrecí incierto. Ella vivía en la era digital del sonido remasterizado y las bandas de estudio. Yo le ofrecía música de artistas que probablemente ni conocía en un formato que nunca había utilizado… Nuevamente, no había estado preparado para ella.

-De verdad? – Preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante – Me encantan los vinilos! Es la única música que escucha mi papá…

-En serio? Qué música te gusta? – Dije sorprendido, caminando hacia el gabinete que contenía mis discos.

-Mi papá me regaló 3 discos de Oasis cuando cumplí 15 años: "_Definitely Maybe"_,"_(What's The Story) Morning Glory?__" _y _"Be Here Now" _– Respondió – Mi favorito fue _"__(What's The Story) Morning Glory?__"_, los Gallager a pesar de ser insoportables como personas son excelentes músicos… Me gusta casi todo lo que tocan.

-Ingleses… - Escupí asqueado.

-Y yo me compré _"Parklife" _de Blur por $2 dólares hace como un año en una feria de las pulgas a la que fui con Renee cuando acompañamos a Phill a Tucson – Agregó orgullosa de su hallazgo – Y compré "_Dark Side of the Moon_" de Pink Floyd en perfecto estado por $15… Pero después me dio cargo de conciencia y regresé al puesto de los discos y pagué $10 dólares más. No me los querían recibir, pero insistí. Dejé el billete en el mesón y me fui corriendo… No sé por qué te cuento eso – Murmuró ella sonrojándose. Mi mujer era preciosa, pero el rubor la volvía irreal, tan joven, fresca e inocente… Pero eso no borraba un grave defecto que estaba apareciendo ante mis ojos…

-O sea que te gusta sólo la música de los malditos ingleses – Dije profundamente decepcionado.

-No, no dije eso, pero tienes que reconocer que Inglaterra tiene excelentes músicos. Algunos de mis mejores discos son de artistas británicos... Tengo también el de los Beatles _"Live At The BBC"_… No me puedes decir que no te gustan los Beatles, son una de las mejores bandas que han existido! – Exclamó.

-Los detesto – Respondí.

-Agh! Estás siendo testarudo porque sí! Qué hay de los Rolling Stones? "_Some Girls"_ es buenísimo! – Insistió.

-Mick Jagger es un imbécil pretencioso – Refuté.

-Bueno, no sería el único – Respondió molesta y fulminándome con la mirada – Y además me encanta Radiohead y tengo el disco "_The Bends"._

-Ah mujer, no hay nada americano o al menos no británico que te guste? – Pregunté frustrado. Mi Pareja no podía ser una de esas groupies de los ingleses, verdad? De esas a las que se les mojan las bragas sólo con su acento? No, no podía ser…

-Tengo "_Songs of Leonard Cohen"_ de Leonard Cohen… Él es canadiense, odias también a los canadienses? – Preguntó.

-No, nunca he luchado contra los canadienses – Gruñí.

-Que malas pulgas eres, los cantantes ingleses de hoy no tienen nada que ver con los soldados con los que luchaste. Es injusto que tengas ese prejuicio, y de paso te estás perdiendo un montón de cosas buenas e interesantes que producen los ingleses… - Argumentó.

-Algo estadounidense? – Insistí.

-Mmmmmh… No tengo muchos vinilos propios, sólo los que me ha regalado Charlie y los que me han parecido notables e imperdibles y compré con mi dinero… - Dijo – Tengo el "_MTV Unplugged In New York" _de Nirvana, a mi gusto uno de los mejores Unplugged producidos antes de que dejaran de ser conciertos verdaderamente acústicos. También tengo_ "Blonde on Blonde"_ de Bob Dylan, él me encanta, especialmente cuando canta con Joan Baez. En ese disco está la versión de 11 minutos de la canción _"Sad Eyed Lady of the Lowlands".._. Te gusta Bob Dylan? – Preguntó expectante.

-Sí, me gusta Bob Dylan… Lo conocí brevemente en el año ´70, era un buen tipo, un poco tímido, pero excelente compositor – Le dije y su sonrisa fue deslumbrante. Por fin encontrábamos terreno común.

-Cuál es tu disco favorito? – Preguntó.

-Bueno, aunque sea un poco cliché, la verdad es que me gusta escuchar jazz cuando veo las estrellas desde la cama, específicamente, el disco_ "Kind of Blue"_ de Miles Davis... Es lejos el mejor disco de jazz de todos los tiempos. En ese disco participaron John Coltrane, Julian "Cannonball" Adderley, Bill Evans, Wynton Kelly, Paul Chambers, Jimmy Cobb, y obviamente Davis, y gran parte de la música fueron improvisaciones... Excelente – Sonreí – Esa música no se escucha, se siente.

-Me gustaría escuchar ese disco, por supuesto que me suena el nombre de Miles Davis, pero no sabría reconocer su música. Él era trompetista verdad? – Preguntó y yo asentí. Me giré para sacar el vinilo del gabinete y preparar el tocadiscos.

-Algún otro disco no británico que te guste? – Pregunté.

-Te digo siempre y cuando me des la oportunidad de mostrarte algo de música británica. Si no te cerraras tanto podrías apreciar que los artistas no tienen nada que ver con las colonias establecidas en América, y por lo tanto deberías enfrentarte a su música sin prejuicios – Dijo Bella.

-Y si no quiero? – Pregunté desafiante.

-Me confirmas que eres un asno discriminador, que no hay manera en el infierno de que nosotros seamos nada y no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y arriscando su pequeña nariz.

-Tú, dulzura, deberías tenerme más respeto, soy un vampiro de ojos rojos y estás herida y a mi merced – Le dije poniendo el disco.

-Pfffffff! – Dijo sacudiendo la mano como quitándole importancia a lo que le decía - Llevo horas a tu lado cubierta de sangre en espacios cerrados. Si quisieras almorzarme ya lo habrías hecho. Además, parece que de verdad te crees ese asunto de las "parejas", así es que hasta que no te des cuenta de que eso no es real, no me vas a matar – Afirmó completamente tranquila.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, puse la aguja en el disco y los bellos sonidos del jazz llenaron la habitación. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y yo me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la banca, junto a su pierna sana.

Pasó una media hora hasta que ella suspiró.

-Tienes razón, el disco es excelente, y está hecho para ser escuchado en vinilo… - Dijo con voz soñadora.

-Si tú quieres… Quizás… Eeeeeh... No me haría daño escuchar cosas nuevas – Dije despacio y muy a mi pesar. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer concesiones porque estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Ella estiró apenas la mano y enredó sus dedos en mi desordenado cabello, dándome algo que se sentía como un dulce regaño o una caricia brusca. Yo cerré los ojos y disfruté de lo que quisiera darme.

**Espero que les guste cómo va la cosa y de qué trata realmente esta historia. Gracias por sus favs, sus comentarios y su apoyo en general, espero que continúen así.**

**Abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Mil Explicaciones

**Sí, sí, sí, me atrasé un montón, pero no se imaginan lo ocupada que he estado con otras cosas, sólo puedo escribir de noche, y en fin, si pudiera escribir de día les daría 3 capítulos a la semana, pero por ahora no es el caso. Espero que me entiendan.**

**Nuevamente toco algunos temas delicados en este capítulo, pero sepan que he tratado de hacerlo con respeto y consecuencia en relación a lo que los personajes sienten y piensan. Como siempre, fotos en mi blog y Facebook. **

**Cariños.**

**Capítulo 3**

Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...

_Lovefool / Cardigans_

**GARRETT POV**

Escuchamos el disco de Miles Davis completo, y durante todo el tiempo los dedos de Bella estuvieron enredados en mi cabello. No sé si se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, pero yo no me moví un ápice, no fuera a ser que se diera cuenta y se retirara. Supongo que subconscientemente ella lo sentía. _Algo sentía_. Era la naturaleza, la química y sus instintos luchando con su cerebro y su lógica.

Bueno, eso o es que tal vez se quedó dormida…

Como fuera, me quedé junto a ella y el disco de terminó, y cuando el sonido de la aguja del tocadiscos chirriando contra el vinilo se hizo demasiado evidente, me puse de pie silenciosamente y cambié a "_The Best Of The Doors" _de The Doors_. _Me gustaba porque me traía recuerdos de Bella… Fue lanzado a mediados de los ´80s y varias de las canciones me hacían imaginarme cómo sería mi mujer. Era casi surrealista al fin escucharlo junto a ella, aunque ella estuviera retenida contra su voluntad.

-Mi papá tiene ese disco – Dijo de pronto con voz somnolienta cuando comenzó a sonar "Light my Fire".

-El hombre tiene buen gusto – Respondí.

"…El tiempo de dudar pasó

No hay tiempo para revolcarse en el barro

Trata ahora, solo podemos perder

Y nuestro amor se convertirá en una pira fúnebre

Vamos nena enciende mi fuego…"

Escuchamos en silencio, y yo tomé un cojín verde y lo apoyé en la pierna sana de Bella, dejando todas las pretensiones y descansando mi cabeza en él.

-Por favor, adelante – Dijo ella sarcástica – No es como si tuvieras que pedir permiso ni nada…

-Aaaaah! Por favor, no es como si te estuviera manoseando el trasero a la fuerza o mirándote como un psicópata mientras duermes... – Dije refiriéndome a Eddy, claro - Estoy apoyándome en ti porque necesito estar cerca tuyo, y si te fijas bien, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo está realmente tocándote… Si consideras todos los años que llevo esperándote, deberías felicitarme por mi autocontrol.

-Te felicito Garrett, de verdad que sí… Estrellita dorada a la paciencia! - Dijo la bruja en un tono extremadamente condescendiente - Oye, crees que el hielo ya esté listo? – Preguntó.

-Veamos, en realidad nunca he usado el refrigerador, así es que no sé cuánto se demora – Le dije y me levanté. Afortunadamente el hielo ya estaba listo, así es que lo envolví en unas toallas de cocina y destapé la pierna de Bella. Con todo el cuidado del mundo deposité la compresa en la parte más hinchada, y ella se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que volví a oler sangre. Gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza – Si necesitas gritar, grita, a mí no me importa – Le dije. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y el olor de su sangre se intensificó – Mujer estás haciéndote daño, deja de morderte la boca – Le dije tocando suavemente su labio inferior para liberarlo de sus dientes… Qué no daría yo por hacerle exactamente eso con mi lengua.

-Duele – Gimió sin abrir los ojos, pero respirando profundamente.

-Lo sé Bella, lo sé, pero ya van a llegar Peter y Char y te vamos a curar para que puedas descansar… - Le dije quitando la compresa de sus manos y sujetándola contra su pierna con las mías.

-Háblame… - Dijo débilmente.

-De qué? – Pregunté.

-De cualquier cosa, para no pensar en el dolor… - Gimió

-Como te conté, yo peleé en la Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos – Dije y ella asintió – Cuando empezó la guerra yo era un simple aprendiz de herrero, no tenía experiencia militar, no sabía usar armas o pelear. Pero no podía dejar de participar. Siempre he sentido el llamado, la necesidad de involucrarme en hacer que las cosas pasen. Pensé en un principio en meterme en la milicia, pero la verdad es que nunca he sido muy constante, y la disciplina y el seguir ciegamente a mis superiores… Nunca fue lo mío.

-Qué edad tenías cuando te uniste a luchar? – Preguntó.

-Diecinueve – Respondí.

-Y no eras… Mmmmmh… No eras un poco viejo para ser aprendiz de algo? – Preguntó tratando de no ofenderme.

-Observadora – Sonreí – Lo que pasa es que tuve un cambio de dirección importante, ser herrero no era mi primera opción. Mis padres tenían una granja cerca de la ciudad de Brockton, Massachusetts, a unos 40 kilómetros al sur de Boston. No era una gran hacienda en comparación con otras, pero nos iba bastante bien. Mi padre tenía unos 50 esclavos y teníamos diversas…

-Qué? – Chilló Bella dando un manotazo a la compresa, desparramando hielo por el piso – Esclavos? Tenías esclavos? – Me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bella estamos hablando de mediados de 1700, Massachusetts era la puerta de los esclavos para todo el país. Todo el mundo tenía esclavos, era la manera en que se trabajaba… - Traté de explicar. No se me había ocurrido que nuestras brechas culturales fueran tan grandes, pero claro, ella había sido criada en una sociedad en la que la esclavitud equivalía a hervir gatitos vivos.

-Esclavos? Esclavos? Oh Garrett! – Dijo cubriéndose el rostro – Me había hecho la idea de que comes gente porque hay algo democrático en lo que haces, comes porque lo necesitas y al que le toca le toca… Bueno y parece que a los republicanos les toca más, no? – Preguntó. Yo no pude evitar sonreír tristemente. Había mandado a la mierda todo el progreso que habíamos realizado. Tenía que ir y contarle de los esclavos. No podía contarle alguna anécdota que avergonzara a Peter, oh no! Impresionémosla con mi pasado como latifundista… Qué mierda!

-Bella yo sé las ideas sobre la esclavitud que tienes en mente y en general estás en lo correcto, pero necesito que entiendas el contexto del que estamos hablando. En ese tiempo se consideraba a la gente de color como animales, literalmente bestias de carga, sin alma e incluso con una capacidad mayor para resistir el cansancio y el maltrato. La economía de Estados Unidos se basó durante años en el trabajo de los esclavos, porque los colonos no eran suficientes para trabajar directamente sus tierras.

Además Inglaterra había subido constantemente los impuestos, lo que hacía imposible para un latifundista el pagar a trabajadores blancos. Los esclavos eran una buena alternativa y se abrazó como la solución a muchos de los problemas que aquejaban a las colonias.

-Pero Garrett… Es tan horrible… Las cosas que hacían… Las torturas, las violaciones, la separación de las familias, los castigos… - Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. No había llorado por su pierna rota pero lloraría porque mi padre tuvo esclavos… Quise abrazarla, consolarla, besarla, y hacerla entender… Bueno, esto último lo podía intentar…

-Bella, no te voy a mentir. Lo que ha salido a la luz en libros y películas es cierto. Yo no lo presencié directamente pero sé que sucedió. Pero recuerda que sólo hasta hace un par de décadas la gente negra no podía ni siquiera entrar a un baño público de blancos o subir a un bus en paz. Todo eso de la igualdad es reciente… - Le dije con voz calmada, y volví a ponerle la compresa en la pierna. Esta vez no reaccionó al dolor. Estaba concentrada en el horror que le producía lo que le estaba contando.

-Tú… Tú azotabas a tus… Esclavos? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No, Bella, no. La gran mayoría de los hacendados no torturaba a sus esclavos. En primer lugar porque no eran todos unos sádicos y en segundo lugar porque a nivel práctico, maltratar a tus trabajadores se traduce en una baja de la productividad, y la esclavitud era básicamente un asunto de pragmatismo.

-Entonces no los azotabas? – Insistió.

-No, no era necesario, verás… - Pensé en cómo explicarle – Los esclavos se educaban desde pequeños para descubrir sus habilidades, y en cuanto se identificaba su "vocación", se los enviaba con alguno de los esclavos más viejos que les pudiera enseñar el oficio. Así algunos eran sastres, otros trabajaban en los establos, otros trabajaban en la casa, etc. Me entiendes? – Pregunté y ella asintió – Lo más bajo en esa escala eran los trabajadores del campo, aquellos que no demostraban ninguna habilidad para nada más elaborado.

Lo más alto eran los esclavos de la "Casa Grande", los que atendían a los patrones. Eran los mejor educados, los más inteligentes, y los pocos que sabían leer y a veces hasta escribir. El sistema de escalas sociales lo manejaban ellos, y los de más arriba de la pirámide no se juntaban con los de más abajo.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con que no los azotaras? – Preguntó muy atenta a mis palabras, supongo que buscando a qué aferrarse para convencerse de que no soy realmente un monstruo.

-Si una negra de la casa, digamos la ama de llaves, quien tenía la posición más alta y respetada entre los esclavos (junto con el mayordomo, claro) cometía una falta, se la enviaba a trabajar de mucama o costurera por un tiempo. Eso generalmente era suficiente para disuadir malas conductas... No se castigaba la piel, se castigaba el orgullo. Los esclavos eran gente que literalmente habían arrancado de la selva, no sabían ni lo que era andar vestidos, ni el idioma, las costumbres, nada. Se comportaban como niños y se les trataba como niños. Al menos así lo hacía mi padre, con una condescendencia que hoy en día sería ofensiva y repudiada, pero que en ese entonces hacía que nuestra hacienda fuera un lugar bastante pacífico – Expliqué sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Es horrible – Afirmó.

-La crueldad siempre lo es – Respondí.

-No puedo creer que tuvieras esclavos… - Murmuró – Pensé que abogabas por la libertad, por mejorar el país…

-Los esclavos de mi padre fueron tratados tan bien como podría esperarse. Estaban bien alimentados con verduras que ellos mismos sembraban y cultivaban en las parcelas de tierra que tenían asignadas, tenían algunos animales que les proveían carne y leche si los niños la necesitaban, y ellos mismos cocinaban sus alimentos. No se les trataba como iguales, por supuesto, eran esclavos, pero tampoco se les trataba peor de lo que por ejemplo, se trataría a un trabajador inmigrante indocumentado en cualquier parte de este país. Lo has pensado? Qué pasa con esa gente que cruza la frontera en busca de una vida mejor y se encuentran atrapados en trabajos horribles donde les pagan mucho menos del mínimo y los amenazan con denunciarlos para forzarlos a tomar turnos que nadie más tomaría. Viven en la miseria, hacinados, sin derechos, sin salud… Y eso pasa hoy Isabella. No hace más de 200 años. Hoy – Ella se quedó en silencio largo rato con el ceño fruncido.

-Todo el rato has hablado de lo que tu padre hacía, de cómo tu padre manejaba la hacienda… Qué hay de ti? Heredaste la hacienda? Y los esclavos? – Preguntó.

-En teoría sí, era el heredero, pero fue en esa época que comenzaron los problemas más serios con los ingleses por una violenta alza de impuestos a los colonos que era simplemente imposible de pagar. Mi padre debió hacer lo que no había hecho nunca, vender a algunos de sus esclavos, que eran literalmente como miembros de la familia, pero ni así podía llegar a financiar las cuotas demandadas para la Corona. Un día cuando yo tenía unos 18 años, estaba en cama con fiebre, supongo que tenía una gripe severa, nada demasiado grave, y llegaron soldados ingleses por enésima vez a cobrar el impuesto. Mi padre salió a recibirlos solo, algo que yo no habría permitido de estar sano, y dejó a mi madre en mi habitación cuidando que yo no me enterara, ya que no estaba en condiciones de levantarme.

Mi padre les pidió más plazo, unas semanas, trató de razonar con ellos, pero como sabrás, es imposible razonar con un soldado, porque ellos no piensan, no toman decisiones, sólo obedecen. Y simplemente empujaron a mi padre a un lado y cuando el mayordomo corrió a ayudarlo, le dispararon al pobre anciano en una pierna. Luego quemaron uno de los graneros, el que contenía toda la cosecha de papas que habíamos terminado unos días antes. Yo desperté con los sollozos de mi madre que se aferraba a la cortina y observaba nuestro futuro desaparecer. Sin el dinero de la cosecha no podríamos plantar y menos pagar impuestos.

Esa noche mi padre tuvo lo que ahora puedo identificar como un leve ataque al corazón. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo, pero muchos hacendados de la región comenzaron a visitarlo en su escritorio, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca me invitaron a esas reuniones… Mamá y yo pensamos que eran visitas de cortesía, para demostrar su solidaridad, así es que yo me hice cargo de la hacienda como pude, atendiendo lo más urgente, tratando de salvar lo que se podía de entre las cenizas, construyendo un nuevo granero, porque si se mojaban las papas que salváramos se pudrirían… - Relaté como transportándome a esos duros días. Bella me miraba atenta y claramente angustiada, y había posado su mano sobre la mía - Pero un día llegaron otra vez los ingleses y se llevaron a mi padre al pueblo. Mi madre quedó llorando en casa y yo seguí a caballo la carreta en la que se lo llevaban. Mi padre al ver que lo seguía me ordenó a gritos regresar a casa, pero lo ignoré, y vi cómo lo bajaban en la plaza principal de Brockton, junto a varios de los hombres que había visto en mi casa – Narré con la voz plana pero los puños apretados. Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano, adivinando el desenlace – Llegué justo a tiempo para escuchar el fin del discurso del gobernador. Estábamos ahí para ver colgar a los traidores a la patria. El puñado de hombres de mediana edad que se reunía a hablar de política y fumar cigarros en mi casa fue uno de los primeros núcleos de la revolución.

-Tú lo viste… - Afirmó estirándose hacia mí, cerrando la distancia.

-A mi padre colgar en la plaza pública? Sí. Lo vi. Y no murió desnucado por la caída… -Dije.

-Garrett… - Susurró tomando entre sus dos pequeñas manos la mía más grande.

-Después de eso las cosas se precipitaron. Regresé a casa a todo galope y de inmediato vendí los esclavos que nos quedaban por lo que me dieron a familias conocidas, que solidarizaron con nuestra situación. Luego, como a mi padre lo lanzaron a una fosa común sin derecho a un funeral, embarqué de inmediato y casi a la fuerza a mi madre histérica en una diligencia con sus pertenencias más preciadas, algo de dinero y su niña de mano, y la mandé a Boston, a vivir con su hermana. Ella, como nosotros, tenía una buena situación económica, y una casa con espacio más que suficiente.

-Y tú? Qué pasó contigo? – Preguntó.

-Me quedé a enfrentar la situación. Los soldados llegaron a los dos días con la orden de embargo de bienes por la hacienda y todo lo que contenía, y si notaron que faltaban algunas cosas de la sala de luz que usaba mi madre, no dijeron nada. Me preguntaron por ella y dije que estaba visitando a sus parientes como parte de su duelo. Luego preguntaron por los esclavos y dije que al ver que no había patrón escaparon, y después de que terminaron de preguntar estupideces, hice una maleta con mi ropa y el dinero que quedaba y me fui a Concord. Ya no me quedaba nada más que la sed de venganza, así es que me mudé al epicentro de la Revolución, conseguí trabajo como aprendiz de herrero y acudí a cada reunión y actividad ilícita que pude.

-Es cierto… Ahí se almacenaron las municiones y fue la primera pelea… - Murmuró ella como sacando cuentas – Eso fue en 1775… Qué edad tenías? – Preguntó.

-Diecinueve – Respondí.

-Y qué año moriste? – Preguntó.

-En 1783. Me hirieron acuchillándome en el estómago en el campo de batalla… A esas alturas había muchas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo porque no nos quedaban municiones. Quedé botado junto a un mar de cadáveres y a las pocas horas se hizo de noche. Creo que debo haber quedado inconsciente, pero desperté con un horrible ardor en el cuello. Al abrir los ojos pude distinguir a un hombre de unos 30 a 35 años con uniforme de oficial británico, y me estaba mordiendo.

-Y cómo sobreviviste? – Preguntó con los ojos enormes y ya sin lágrimas.

-No lo sé, tal vez con mi hemorragia interna tenía muy baja la presión sanguínea y le dio pereza drenarme, o tal vez pensó que estaba seco… No lo sé, pero sí sé que no me transformó a propósito, simplemente me dejó por muerto. Días después de la peor agonía que puedas imaginar, desperté entre cadáveres putrefactos y muriendo de sed. No me costó demasiado encontrar exploradores ingleses en grupos de tres o cuatro, y así me alimenté hasta que el los soldados británicos se largaron oficialmente a fines de ese año.

-Por eso odias todo lo británico… - Susurró – No es sólo una ideología, es personal…

-Exacto – Afirmé.

-Entonces con más razón te tienes que reconciliar con ellos como nación... Ahora ya han pasado siglos, somos aliados, hemos peleado guerras juntos… Y sobre todo, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo ya aquellos que te hicieron daño no existen. Y es injusto castigar a los tataranietos por errores de ancestros que nunca conocieron – Dijo acariciando el dorso de mi mano con sus pulgares. Sabía que lo que decía era razonable, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil desprenderme de tantas décadas de resentimiento.

-No te prometo nada, pero lo intenta… - Dije con toda honestidad y fui interrumpido por un vehículo que se acercaba. Me puse de pié de inmediato, en guardia, pero en un par de segundos reconocí el motor de la monstruosa camioneta de Peter. Bella me miró atenta y un poco asustada con mi reacción – Peter – Le dije – Viene llegando Peter.

-Oh… Me… Y si… - Tartamudeó aferrando su manta.

-No te van a hacer daño dulzura, lo prometo – Le dije pasando un nudillo por su mejilla. Mierda! Su piel era tan, tan suave y delicada, tan perfecta… Por cursi que suene era como acariciar pétalos de rosa, con una increíble textura, aterciopelada y fresca.

-No… No… No creo que me coman, si alguien me almuerza supongo que ese vas a ser tú, que fuiste el que peleó por ganar a James el derecho de hacer lo que quisieras conmigo – Dijo – Lo que me da miedo… Qué pasa si no les gusto? – Preguntó luciendo genuinamente preocupada.

-Les gustas desde que me diste con ese zapato en la cabeza – Respondí con una sonrisa – Y ellos te van a gustar, ya vas a ver – Dije con una sonrisa y se escuchó a la camioneta detenerse frente a la cabaña. Segundos después irrumpía Char con un montón de bolsas plásticas en sus manos, las que soltó al ver a Bella y corrió a velocidad vampírica y la abrazó sin apretar su espalda y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas.

-Bella! Levamos tantos años esperándote! No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que por fin estés aquí, y de que Gar haya llegado a tiempo… -Dijo con una brillante sonrisa. Peter entró cargando otro montón de bolsas que en su conjunto claramente pesaban más que Bella, y las dejó junto a las que había botado Char.

-Baby Bella! Por fin! Ya no aguantaba más a este bastardo insistiendo por conocerte, y jurando que no interferiría, como si fuera posible! – Dijo y también le plantó 2 besos. Esos eran 4 besos más de los que yo le había dado, y me cabreó la injusticia.

-Hola, mucho gusto – Dijo Bella sonriéndole a ambos.

-Te trajimos un montón de cosas – Dijo Char – Todos los artículos de aseo, secador de pelo, pijamas – Dijo sacando metódicamente sus compras de las bolsas. Los pijamas eran de franela y algodón, y de colores brillantes, nada sexy, salvo tal vez por las camisetas ajustadas, y me sentí asqueroso por esperar algo diferente, en cambio Bella sonrió ante el despliegue de colores frente a ella – Te gustan, verdad? – Preguntó Char expectante.

-Mucho, gracias – Dijo Bella – Me ayudarías a cambiarme de ropa una vez que me haya sacado los vidrios que tengo enterrados?

-Por supuesto! Gar, anda a llenar la tina a 37°C – Ordenó Char – No más ni menos…

-Y cómo demonios voy a saber cuántos son 37 grados? – Pregunté.

-Con el termómetro – Respondió Char moviendo la cabeza, evidentemente diciendo "Duh".

-No tengo un termómetro! Para qué mierda querría un termómetro? – Pregunté exasperado, levantando los brazos. Peter abrió una bolsa de las que había dejado en la pequeña cocina y me dio un pequeño objeto como un clavo de 5 pulgadas pero con una cabeza redonda del tamaño de una moneda de 25c que lucía como un reloj análogo, pero en vez de marcar la hora marcaba la temperatura tanto en grados C como K.

-Y esto? – Pregunté.

-Es un termómetro para asar pavos de navidad – Respondió tranquilamente.

-No estamos cerca de navidad, ni siquiera del "día de acción de gracias", y NADIE COME PAVO! Para qué lo compraste? – Grité. Odiaba a Peter cuando comenzaba a mostrar esa actitud de sabelotodo insufrible.

-Para preparar el baño de la señorita, por supuesto – Respondió haciéndole un breve saludo a Bella.

-Y tenías que comprarle un termómetro de pavos? No podías comprar uno de humanos? Cómo rayos se usa esta cosa? – Pregunté.

-Garrett no me jodas, fuimos a Wallmart, no a una tienda de departamentos exclusiva o a alguna especializada en artículos de spa… Y en cuanto a cómo se usa, me explicaron que le entierras esa púa al pavo al menos unos 5 centímetros, y la temperatura aparecerá en la pantalla – Se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "contradíceme cabrón, y te avergonzaré frente a tu chica". Pero entonces, cuando me iba a lanzar a su cuello por sugerir que le enterrara un clavo a Bella para sentir si habíamos nivelado su temperatura, vino lo inesperado. Un sonido dulce, suave, y simplemente adorable… Bella se estaba riendo, y Char reía con ella.

Casi me dieron ganas de callarlos a todos para beber de esa música que no había compartido conmigo, pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía la asustaría y me despreciaría aún más.

Peter también soltó una carcajada, pero más que nada tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en el rostro.

-Pavo… Pavo… - Repetía Bella mientras lágrimas de risa caían por sus mejillas – Dónde me enterrarán eso Peter? La única parte en la que tengo relleno suficiente para esa aguja enorme es en el trasero, pero lo tengo un poco sensible, creo que tengo vidrios incrustados… - Y siguió riendo.

-No Bella, no te vamos a enterrar el termómetro de pavos, simplemente vamos a meter el extremo afilado al agua por unos minutos y eso nos dirá lo que necesitamos saber, es simplemente una medida para asegurarnos de que tu temperatura corporal no baje mucho o de que no te metemos en agua demasiado caliente… - Explicó Char - Nosotros somos resistentes a un rango más amplio de temperaturas, y nunca habíamos tenido que cuidar de un humano herido.

-Comprendo – Dijo Bella serenándose – O lo transforman o se lo comen… Yo prefiero que me devuelvan si no es mucha molestia, ustedes han sido muy amables, y Garrett me salvó justo a tiempo, James me quería destrozar despacio… - Peter y yo gruñimos al unísono. Aún me arrepentía de haberlo acabado tan rápido… Y también estaba lo otro… A qué se refería con que "la devolviera"? Ella era mía, ya le había explicado! Miré a Peter buscando respuestas, pero él se encogió de hombros.

-Bella, después de todo lo que te expliqué, por qué aún insistes en querer irte? Tú perteneces a este lugar, o a cualquier otro lugar mientras sea conmigo… - Le dije desesperado porque no entendía.

-Garrett – Suspiró – Lo siento… De verdad, me caes bien y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, pero yo no me puedo quedar. Si yo sintiera una fracción de lo que dices sentir tú, me quedaría, pero no lo siento… Eres guapo, por supuesto, todos los vampiros lo son, y me ha encantado hablar contigo, eres un hombre muy interesante, pero esa magia que describes, ese amor instantáneo, no está… Yo creo… Yo te creo, vale? Me parece muy improbable que hicieras todo lo que has hecho si no creyeras a ciencia cierta en lo que te dijo Peter… Pero hay un problema… Los dones vampíricos no funcionan en mí… - Dijo con tristeza, como si de verdad odiara darme malas noticias… Tal vez realmente era así…

-De qué hablas? – Pregunté.

-Edward no puede leer mi mente. Ni un poco, silencio total… Alice tiene dificultades con mi futuro y Jasper tampoco me afecta como a los demás. Tal vez esto de las Parejas se da entre personas normales? Sin mi "discapacidad"? – Preguntó. Quise destrozar algo cuando mencionó a Edward y escupir al suelo cuando mencionó a la bruja con la que se casó Jasper.

-No! – Exclamé frustrado – No puede ser así, por qué no resulta? Qué salió mal? – Pregunté a Peter.

-Tienen razón Gar, algo no funciona… - Dijo Peter – Ella es tu Pareja, no tengo dudas, pero ella debería sentirlo también… No sé por qué es así ni cómo arreglar la situación, nunca había escuchado de algo semejante…

-Tal vez es porque ella es humana – Dijo Char – Si las Parejas son algo que se da sólo entre vampiros, a lo mejor cuando la transformes se dará cuenta de quién eres…

-Sí bombón, es una posibilidad – Dijo Peter besando la rubia cabeza de su esposa – Pero si lo que tiene Bella es un escudo que se manifiesta siendo humana, no creen que su poder se va a intensificar siendo vampira? Y entonces el influjo que pudiera tener Gar sobre ella va a ser nulo.

Bella estaba haciendo pucheros al darse cuenta de que no iría a ninguna parte y que los demás discutíamos su futuro como si no estuviera presente.

-Bueno, ya basta, de todas formas no se puede hacer nada por hoy. Bella está herida, helada y agotada. Por qué no la ponemos un poco más cómoda? Char, prepárale tú el baño, Peter, prepárale algo para comer… Las instrucciones vienen en el reverso de los envases según tengo entendido. Bella hay algo que prefieras comer o que detestes? – Ella negó con la cabeza, aun aguantándose las lágrimas pero poniendo cara de resignación – Yo te voy a curar, excepto en los sitios más privados, ahí te va a curar Char...

-Okay… - Dijo. Yo escarbé en las bosas de las compras de la farmacia y fui sacando un botiquín, pinzas, varios tipos de desinfectante, montones de algodón y 2 cajas de curitas, una de ositos y pasteles y la otra de Hello Kitty. Miré a Char con una ceja levantada

-No me mires a mí, todos los artículos médicos los compró Peter – Me dijo ella. Bella estiró la mano y estudió las cajas y sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Peter… - Dijo tímidamente.

-Ven? Yo sabía que le gustaría, yo conozco a las mujeres… - Se ufanó mi amigo. Lo odié porque se ganaba toda la atención de Bella.

Seguí sacando cosas hasta que en una bolsa de artículos médicos encontré una… Cosa… Supongo que era una bota ortopédica, pero había sido "enchulada" hasta hacerla irreconocible. La estructura rígida y las correas de ajuste eran grises, el género del que estaba hecha la calceta era negra y estaba bordada con grandes flores con hilo plateado, pero lo más extraño de todo es que tenía adherida una gran flor de tela negra, tela plateada deshilachada y plumas, con un gran diamante falso al medio.

-Qué mierda es eso? – Pregunté a Peter.

-Es la bota elegante de Bella – Dijo Peter sin levantar la cabeza de lo que revolvía en la cocina – Walmart! – Agregó como si esa sóla palabra lo explicara todo.

-"Bota elegante"? – Qué significa eso? - Pregunté.

-Es para mí? De verdad? – Preguntó Bella como si le estuviéramos ofreciendo una pulsera de diamantes.

-Sí pequeña, para ti. Hay en otra bolsa una bota plástica roja para que uses cuando quieras salir al exterior o bañarte o lo que sea, pero pensé que te gustaría una bota más especial para usar cuando estés triste – Dijo Peter girando sólo la cabeza hacia nosotros, aún concentrado en la olla.

-Me encanta! Yo… No uso cosas así de extravagantes, jamás, a menos que Alice me obligue – Dijo sonrojándose, abrazada a la dichosa bota – Pero siempre tengo que usar las feas botas de yeso, y esta es como… Arte…

-_Siempre?_ – Pregunté.

-Sí… Yo… Tengo un viejo romance con el suelo, y él me reclama bastante seguido – Dijo – Soy un poco torpe.

-Entonces te vamos a cuidar con más atención – Dijo Char por encima del agua corriendo.

-Bella, voy a ponerte la bota roja, está bien? – Pregunté antes de tocarla. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió – Te va a doler, pero voy a ser lo más cuidadoso posible… - Dije y levanté su pierna para cubrir su peroné con la bota a velocidad vampírica. La abroché y recién se escuchó su gemido de dolor… Pero ya lo peor había pasado – Bella escúchame, voy a empezar con tus manos, está bien? – Ella asintió - Creo que la mayor parte de los vidrios están en tus manos y codos. Antes de meterte a la tina Char te va a revisar por si tienes algo en la espalda. Una vez que salgas de la tina te voy a parchar las heridas.

-Vale, comienza pronto y sácalos todos, que me molestan más los vidrios en los dedos que el hueso roto – Dijo Bella estirando las manos hacia mí. Yo me senté a su lado pinzas en mano y comencé a sacar trocitos de vidrio grandes y pequeños. Entendí perfectamente por qué estaba tan incómoda. Por suerte no necesitaba sutura.

Sus manos en las mías… Para qué describir lo indescriptible? El cielo y el infierno conjugados en un solo toque… La amaba, la amaba, la amaba hasta lo imposible, y tocarla era todo lo que quería en el mundo, pero a la vez era el infierno, porque mi toque no significaba nada para ella.

Fui delicado y meticuloso, pero por mucho que lo intenté no pude estirar más la actividad. La limpié con desinfectante y le puse más curitas de las estrictamente necesarias. Peter le puso al frente una bandeja con una botella de refresco individual, un plato pequeño con ensalada de hojas verdes y una sopa de ravioles.

-Preparaste una ensalada? – Susurré impresionado mientras Bella comía.

-Vienen listas en una bolsa! No hice nada más que enjuagar las hojas y listo. Estos humanos están cada día más perezosos. Y la sopa venía en un sobre, sólo le eché agua y la dejé hervir… Te acuerdas lo que tomaba preparar una comida en nuestros tiempos? – Exclamó alucinando.

-Mi tiempo fue más de cien años antes que tu tiempo, pero sé a qué te refieres. Pero no creo que sea sano alimentarla sólo con comida deshidratada, he escuchado hablar sobre los preservantes, colorantes y sodio… Hay que empezar a planear menús para ir a comprar alimentos frescos – Decidí.

-Yo sé cocinar – Dijo Bella – Y me gusta hacerlo. Les puedo decir qué comprar y me encargaría yo sola de alimentarme, no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias…

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda pequeña, gracias! – Dijo Peter.

-Estás lista Bella? – Preguntó Char con el termómetro de pavos en la mano. Bella asintió y Peter le retiró la bandeja. Char se volvió a meter al baño y yo me acerqué lentamente a mi mujer. Con mucho cuidado la tomé en mis brazos y ella se aferró a mi cuello. Antes de entrar al baño susurró

-Lo siento…

-Qué es lo que sientes? - Le pregunté al oído, empapándome en su aroma.

-Decepcionarte. No ser lo que esperabas… – Respondió, y antes de que le pudiera responder nada, Char me la quitó de los brazos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

oooOooo

Mientras las chicas estaban en el baño Peter y yo bajamos el colchón de la cama del segundo nivel, ya que Bella no podría subir escaleras. Recién acabábamos de hacer la cama cuando Char abrió la puerta para presentar a Bella con un pijama consistente en un short y una camiseta celestes, con el "Cookie Monster" de "Plaza Sésamo. Eso debía ser una broma de Peter para hacerme sentir como un pedófilo, pero no le resultó, porque mi mujer se veía… Bueno, como una mujer.

Estaba apoyada en un par de muletas… Con todas las partes blandas forradas en estampado de cebra. _Qué elegancia_, por suerte mi mujer no se pasearía con las adquisiciones de Peter y Charlotte.

-Quieres sentarte un rato más o prefieres meterte en la cama? – Pregunté.

-Acostarme por favor – Respondió. Char la ayudó con el proceso. Una vez que estuvo todo lo cómoda que permitían las circunstancias, finalmente le pregunté lo que quería saber desde el principio…

-Bella… Qué pasó hoy? Por qué estabas en ese estudio? Por qué huiste de Jasper?

-Pa´? – Susurró Char.

-Todo fue mi culpa – Dijo Bella – Estábamos en un claro del bosque y los Cullen jugaban baseball, cuando de pronto aparecieron tres nómades. No pude huir, no hubo tiempo, y toda la familia me rodeó. El líder de los nómades hizo un comentario sobre mi siendo un snack para el entretiempo y que quería compartir – Bella ignoró los gruñidos de los tres vampiros presentes. Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta de lo ofensivo que era lo que había insinuado ese tipo, pero nosotros ciertamente sí – Edward reaccionó de mala manera al comentario, y una vez que los nómades se fueron, me llevaron a la casa y nos encontramos con Laurent, uno de los nómades, que nos quería advertir sobre James, el líder, que era un rastreador increíble y supuestamente un gran luchador… Él dijo que se largaba, que no quería seguir arriesgando el pellejo por James y sus juegos. Los Cullen organizaron un escape en 10 minutos y me enviaron con Alice y Jasper a Phoenix, donde vive mi mamá mientras el resto se quedaba a cazar a James.

-Con que por eso estabas tan al sur de tu hogar – Comenté poniendo las piezas del puzle en su lugar.

-Sí, pero cuando llegamos a Phoenix nos alojamos en un motel cerca del aeropuerto y Jasper luchó por noquearme todo el tiempo, pero apenas me adormecía, yo estaba demasiado alterada. Fue entonces que James logró contactarme, y me dijo que tenía a mi mamá, y que si no acudía a su encuentro la torturaría y la mataría. No me dejó opción – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

No podía creer lo que oía. Había tantas cosas mal en esa historia…

Habían mandado a Jasper lejos de la confrontación pero habían dejado a Esme para rastrear y luchar? Algo no encajaba.

-Entonces pequeña? Qué pasó? – Preguntó Peter con más paciencia de la que lo creí capaz.

-Edward y los demás perdieron el rastro de James, y decidieron ir a Phoenix para que Edward me pudiera recoger y sacar del país… Tratar de seguir huyendo… - Explicó. Pero que tropa de hijos de puta cobardes! Dejarían a Edward sólo con su "problema" y el resto se desentendería? Y Jasper? Qué hacía Jasper? – Los fuimos a encontrar al aeropuerto, y le dije a Jasper que necesitaba ir al baño – Continuó - Él me esperó afuera pero yo usé la otra salida y corrí hacia los taxis de la salida del aeropuerto. Subí al primer taxi que vi y le indiqué la dirección del estudio de ballet que quedaba cerca de la casa de mi mamá… Ahí haríamos el intercambio de mi madre por mí.

-Oh linda… - Se quejó Char.

-Para resumir, James no tenía a mi mamá, ella estaba fuera de la ciudad con su esposo, lo que fue un alivio. Lo malo es que James quería la emoción de la persecución, pero como yo fui tan tonta y le hice las cosas tan fáciles, decidió que su blanco no era yo, sino Edward. Dijo que me mataría lentamente filmándolo todo y le enviaría el video a los Cullen para jugar con Edward si es que él buscaba venganza – Mierda! Ya no podía seguir escuchando esa historia! Aún tenía la cámara de video con la grabación de la tortura de mi mujer en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Estaba completamente tenso y mi pecho vibraba con un gruñido sordo. Bella inconscientemente estiró la mano y la posó sobre la mía para seguir hablando sin interrupciones – Si Garrett no hubiera llegado en el momento en que lo hizo… James ni siquiera intentó beber de mí, a pesar de que yo sangraba de varias heridas… Él quería torturarme tanto como fuera posible para enardecer a Edward y conseguir un buen desafío… Nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste por mí – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Eres mía – Le respondí – Tenemos un problema – Dije a Peter y Char.

-Lo sé – Dijo Peter – Esto es peor que un simple ataque… Es…

-Alice… - Dijo Char con tanto veneno como pudo impregnar en esa palabra.

-Alice? Qué pasa con ella? Es mi amiga, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, a diferencia de Rosalie, que me odia…

-Rosalie odia a todo el mundo, pero al menos es honesta al respecto – Dije – No, el asunto aquí es por qué Alice permitió que se encontraran con esos nómades en el campo de beisbol?

-Dijo que no los había visto a tiempo… - Dijo Bella.

-Su don no funciona así – Respondió Peter – Ella ve el futuro de quienes la rodean en base a las decisiones personales que los afecten, por eso, si una persona cambia de idea, el futuro se modifica – Explicó.

-Y…? – Preguntó Bella sin entender.

-Y Alice seguro vio a los nómades desde el momento que captaron el rastro de los Cullen. Si James era un rastreador medianamente decente, el rastro de los Cullen lo percibió muy lejos de donde se encontraban ustedes, y decidió conscientemente el buscarlos, y no evadir la zona ocupada por otros vampiros.

Bella se negó a decir palabra. Creo que le dolía más la traición que las heridas recibidas.

-Y si Alice quería que los nómades conocieran a Bella y comenzara la persecución, por qué traerla ella misma a Phoenix? – Preguntó Char.

-Sólo se me ocurre una respuesta… - Dije.

-Jasper – Dijimos Peter y yo al unísono.

-Qué hay con Pa´? – Preguntó Char.

-Te imaginas como se debe estar sintiendo en este momento? La culpa? Como lo deben estar tratando todos? El desprecio, la decepción y el enojo que deben estar proyectando hacia él? Deben estar barriendo el piso con Jas, y esa enana maldita tiene más municiones para mantenerlo como su títere haciéndolo sentirse una mierda que no merece nada mejor… Para mantenerse como su salvadora, la heroína que tiene que aguantar al eslabón más débil – Le dije.

-De hecho siempre me han parecido sospechosas las "recaídas" de Jasper… Todas me han sonado como situaciones predecibles o evitables, especialmente teniendo una esposa que ve el futuro. La enana decidió hacerlo débil y dependiente – Dijo Peter furioso.

-Pero por qué se quiere deshacer de mí? – Preguntó Bella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Qué le hice yo?

-Nuevamente, sólo se me ocurre una respuesta… - Respondí.

-Edward – Dijimos Peter y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Es cierto…! – Murmuró Char – Te has fijado en la relación tan cercana que tienen Alice y Edward entre sí? Apuesto que el que Edward por fin tuviera novia tuvo que tener su impacto… Ya no tendría tanto tiempo para la mini-bruja…

-Pero creen que Edward tuvo algo que ver? Que sabía algo? – Preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa.

-Lo dudo – Le dije – Para qué tendría una novia por primera vez en cien años si no es lo que quería? No, Edward no tiene motivos para querer deshacerse de ti, si se aburre de ti simplemente podría terminar contigo. Además dudo que hiciera algo que pudiera molestar a Carlisle, en su mente aún paga por sus pecados cometidos cuando se comportó como un vampiro normal décadas atrás. Y por último, fue él el que te acosó a ti, no al revés… - La tranquilicé.

-Y si Alice vio lo que sucedió en el salón de los espejos, significa que sabe dónde estoy? Y que Edward puede leer en su mente la información? – Preguntó Bella.

-Alice seguro vio la paliza que te dio James, pero cuando parecí yo en escena, te perdió, porque yo nunca quiero que ella me vea, así es que no me ve, te acuerdas que te mencioné algo al respecto? – Respondí y ella asintió – Además todos en la familia saben engañar al don de Edward, él sólo escucha lo que piensas en el momento, y nadie piensa en cosas personales frente a él.

-Bueno, mientras no sepamos qué pretende Alice, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer – Dijo Char.

-Sí lo hay. Tenemos 2 vampiros que cazar. La pareja de James, que seguro va a buscar venganza, y el otro que huyó, ese tal Laurent, que en cualquier momento se puede volver a aliar con su clan ahora que James no está para intimidarlo – Dijo Peter.

-Laurent dijo que el peligroso era James, no Victoria... – Dijo Bella.

-Pequeña, no podemos confiar sólo en la palabra de un miembro de un clan enemigo – Dijo Peter.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos! – Dijo Char – Supongo que a la primera que hay que seguir es a la mujer… Para ella va a ser personal, mataste a su compañero.

-Victoria – Le recordó Bella.

-Sí, Victoria… El único que puede rastrearla… - Dijo Char.

-No! No está listo! Es un desastre! – Interrumpí yo – No me malentiendan, lo quiero de vuelta tanto como ustedes, pero él ya no es lo que fue.

-Char tiene razón – Dijo Peter. Jasper es el único que la ha olido, por lo tanto el único que puede rastrearla. Y aunque no fuera así, este es el momento de sacarlo que ese lugar. Lo debe estar pasando peor que nunca y lo voy a traer aunque sea por la fuerza y le vamos a hacer una intervención… Y aunque sea a patadas en el culo vamos a hacer que le bajen las bolas que se le retrajeron cuando conoció a la enana endemoniada.

-Vamos Pete! – Exclamó Char, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y exclamó – Vamos a rescatar a Pa´!

**Rescatemos a Jasper! Yay!**

**Cuéntenme qué les pareció la historia de Garrett…**


	4. Chapter 4 : Phone-Sex

**Hola a todas, por fin les entrego este capítulo, que francamente pensé que me tomaría un par de días más, pero aquí lo tienen. Trae varias sorpresas, ojalá les guste el rumbo que vamos tomando.**

**No dejen de darme su opinión, muchas gracias a quienes me regalan su tiempo, tanto en FF, como en Facebook y mi Blog.**

**Se les quiere!**

**Capítulo 4**

I need a man to be a real man  
In order what I got in store,  
Always finish what you start baby  
And always having me beg for more,  
You know I wanna be diggy down, boy  
But I don't get around,  
Jimmy has to ride in your pocket or lock him in your wallet,  
It's just a bootie call  
Bring it on, bring it, bring it on now (it's a bootie call)

_Bootie Call / All Saints_

**GARRETT POV**

La lista de deberes decía más o menos así:

1.-Recuperar a Jasper.

2.-Rastrear y matar a Victoria.

3.-Viajar a Alaska y matar a Laurent.

4.-Arreglar cuentas con Alice la endemoniada.

5.-Convencer a Isabella de que es mi Pareja y de que le dé una patada en el culo a Eddy.

6.-Convertir a Isabella.

7.-Cuidar a Isabella durante su año de neófita.

Eso era en grandes rasgos lo que teníamos que hacer en un plan a corto plazo… Pan comido.

Pero bueno, como decía mi madre, "comencemos por el principio".

Char se quedó con Bella en la casa. Bella se veía agotada, pero se negaba a dormir, supongo que la ponían nerviosa tantos vampiros desconocidos, pero una vez que Pete le dio la medicación para el dolor (que se robó, ya que se compraba sólo con receta retenida, pero esa es otra historia), Bella cayó en un sueño profundo. Char se quedó ordenando la ropa y la comida que aún estaban en bolsas y Peter y yo nos fuimos a uno de los pocos puntos de la montaña donde había una buena recepción para la señal de los celulares. Era lejos, alto y peligroso de escalar, pero no era problema para nosotros como vampiros.

La primera llamada se fue a buzón de voz.

La segunda también. Igual la tercera.

Peter arrancó un árbol y lo lanzó contra una pared de roca con un rugido de frustración. Yo no dije nada y seguí intentando.

Marqué el teléfono de Jasper ininterrumpidamente en lapsos de 5 minutos por más de una hora, y Peter a esas alturas literalmente se trepaba por las paredes.

No vi alternativa, llamé a Carlisle.

-Hola? – Respondió al segundo ring.

-Hola Carlisle, soy Garrett, qué tal? – Pregunté forzándome a ser amable. Nada de esto era realmente su culpa, él era un buen hombre…

-Garrett mi amigo! – Exclamó cálidamente – A qué debo el placer de tu llamado? Estás bien?

-Sí, yo estoy bien, no hay problema… Te llamo por Jasper, hace mucho rato que estoy tratando de ubicarlo, sin resultados… - Le dije.

-Jasper… Oh… Mmmmmh… Bueno… Sí, las cosas no andan del todo bien – Balbuceó. Él, siempre seguro y compuesto, balbuceó.

-Qué pasó? Qué le pasó? Dónde están? Forks? Alguna otra de sus casas? – Demandé. Peter casi se arrancaba el cabello a puñados de la frustración de tratar con Carlisle.

-Garrett, estos no son realmente temas para discutir por teléfono, pero basta decir que la novia de Edward fue raptada por un nómade, y se le ha achacado gran parte de la culpa a Jasper por ser quien estaba a cargo de su seguridad cuando eso ocurrió. No hay rastros de ella y Jasper está en el bosque y se niega a volver a la casa porque las emociones imperantes lo asfixian. No ha hablado desde lo sucedido, y yo no sé cómo dividirme para consolar a Esme, Edward, Emmett y Alice, que adoraban a Bella, y Jasper, que siente la presión de habernos fallado a todos… - Dijo más angustiado de lo que lo había escuchado jamás.

-Están seguros de que ella está muerta? – Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, a pesar de que él no me podía ver.

-Alice la vio con su don morir de forma violenta, en Phoenix. Nos estamos quedando en el área por si hay que hacer control de daños, pero Alice no prevé problemas con los humanos.

-Dime dónde están – Le dije firmemente. No era una solicitud, era una orden – Cual de las casas?

-Garrett no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para hacer una visita… - Dijo él débilmente, agotado probablemente de ese pack de hienas que llamaba familia – Las cosas no están…

-Se lo debes Carlisle – Dije interrumpiéndolo, furioso – Dices que Jasper es tu hijo y te convences de que lo tratas como tal, pero lo dejas sólo cuando más lo necesita. Cómo crees que se siente ahora? Crees que él no siente todo el enojo, desprecio y frustración de los demás? Y el disgusto y molestia constante que sienten los otros al verse obligados a convivir con alguien distinto como Jas? Si tú no le vas a tender una mano permite que los que realmente lo queremos lo hagamos. Se lo debes Carlisle, sé un hombre honorable y actúa como su padre por una vez… Haz lo que es mejor para Jasper sin importar lo que digan Alice o Edward o los otros… Tú sabes que tu familia va a estar mejor sin él – Dije desafiante. Retándolo a que lo negara.

-Estamos en la casa de Nipton, California, en el borde del "Mojave National Preserve", por la carretera que va a Las Vegas – Dijo con tono derrotado.

-Perfecto, me ubico más o menos en el área. Y el celular? Por qué no lo responde? – Pregunté.

-Se destrozó durante un… Altercado… Los ánimos están muy volátiles y cuando Edward se enteró de lo ocurrido atacó a Jasper en un arranque de rabia – Explicó renuentemente.

-Y qué? Jas le metió el celular a Edward por la garganta y lo obligó a tragárselo? – Pregunté sintiéndome un poco mejor con esa idea.

-No, el celular estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Jasper y se dañó con los golpes.

-Edward le dio un golpe a Jasper? – Pregunté escéptico. Hasta Peter levantó la cabeza, interesado. Nadie nunca tocaba al Mayor, y menos un mariquita citadino como Edward, que no ha tenido una pelea sin usar la ventaja que le da su don en su vida. Luchadores del nivel de Jasper, Peter y por qué no decirlo, yo mismo, no necesitamos pensar en nuestros movimientos, la lucha es un instinto, por lo que el don de Edward era inútil con nosotros. No se podía adelantar a nosotros porque ni nosotros sabíamos qué vendría a continuación…

En resumen: Si Edward había golpeado a Jasper era porque Jas lo había permitido.

-Garrett no creo… - Trató de evadirme Carlisle.

-Carlisle, por la amistad que nos ha unido todos estos años te estoy pidiendo la verdad. Edward le dio un golpe a Jas? – Y si así era, que Eddy corriera a esconderse, que Charlotte incendiaría su brillante trasero.

-Edward le dio una paliza a Jasper – Confesó.

-Imposible – Contesté.

-Alice le dijo lo ocurrido a Edward, y Edward atacó a Jasper por su negligencia. Jasper se siente tan culpable que no se defendió… - Reconoció Carlisle.

Silencio. Por unos momentos no pude hablar ni Peter tampoco.

-Garrett…? – Preguntó Carlisle, incierto.

-…Y dices que Jasper está solo en el bosque… - Afirmé fríamente.

-Emmett lo fue a buscar hace un rato para convencerlo de volver – Respondió – Pero no han regresado.

-Y Alice? – Pregunté sin entonación para no escupir ese nombre.

-Está con Edward, ambos querían muchísimo a Bella y están, junto a Esme, haciendo un pequeño responso por su alma… - Dijo Carlisle.

-No debería estar con su esposo? – Pregunté.

-Oh, ella está sufriendo mucho, mi pobre niña… Quería a Bella como una hermana… Le hace bien rezar – Respondió Carlisle, defendiéndola como si esta fuera una actitud normal. Como si dar la espalda a su marido en el momento en que más la necesitaba fuera un hecho insignificante. Como si darle la espalda a Jasper para irse a "rezar" con el hombre que le acababa de dar una paliza fuera algo de todos los días. Tal vez dentro de su pequeño mundo retorcido lo fuera.

Ya no resistí más toda la idiotez, cinismo y falsos valores de esa "familia", que en vez de apoyar a uno de sus miembros, lo torturan por algo que saben perfectamente que no fue su culpa. Edward lo debe haber sabido desde el primer momento, pero decidió descargar sus frustraciones en un hombre destrozado y patearlo en el suelo. Un hombre que si hubiera querido defenderse, lo habría desmembrado con el dedo meñique. Que cobarde asqueroso…

-Emmett… Tiene celular? – Pregunté con la mandíbula bloqueada por la tensión de no rugir. Peter a mi lado temblaba de ira.

Carlisle me dio el número y me despedí cortés pero fríamente. Lo apreciaba como amigo, pero su "familia" era repugnante… Y nos trataban a nosotros de salvajes…

Llamé de inmediato al número que me dictó Carlisle. Al tercer ring me contestó una grabación con la gruesa voz de Emmett.

_-"Usted se ha comunicado con el "Fono-erótico de Emmett". Si quiere un dominante, marque uno; si quiere un sumiso, marque dos; si lo que quiere es recibir sexo oral, presione tres; si quiere tener el mejor sexo de su vida, presione cuatro; si quiere una orgía presione cinco y deme un minuto para ir a buscar a un amigo o dos; si lo que quiere es que baile en una despedida de soltera, marque seis, y si lo que le gusta es la zoofilia, el sadomasoquismo, la asfixia erótica, la acrotomofilia, el fisting, el androidismo, la gerentofilia, la coprofagia, la apotemnofilia, la efebofilia, el anaclitismo, el axilismo, la amaurofilia, la acucullofília, la alopelia,la amokoscisia, la androginofilia, el crush, la anofelorastia, el balloning, la catagelofilia, la belonefilia, el blumpy, la dacryfilia, la consuerofilia y en general cualquier otra cosa que involucre excremento,dolor extremo, niños o animales, hable con nuestro experto en casos especiales, llame al teléfono (252) 4590853 y pregunte por Edward. Cuéntele su fantasía y tal vez se hará realidad. Si no contesta, déjele un mensaje muy detallado para que le devuelva la llamada a la brevedad. El costo de esta llamada es de $1.50 por minuto, y créame, vale la pena… Biiiiip!... Ah! Y si quien llama me conoce y quiere hablar de otra cosa, presione el siete"_

Qué. Mierda.

Presioné el 7.

-Emmett soy Garrett, necesito hablar con Jasper urgente… - Dije a la máquina, y fui interrumpido.

-Garrett mi amigo! – Exclamó Emmett – Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

-Hola Emmett, tú y quién más hablaban de mí? – Pregunté desconfiado.

-Jasper y yo! Bueno, yo hablo y el asiente o mira hacia el infinito, supongo que ponderando la sabiduría de mis palabras… Pero bueno, estamos los dos presentes, es casi una conversación… - Me explicó y soltó una carcajada. Me alegré de que al menos uno de esos idiotas arrogantes se tomara la molestia de velar por Jas. Y Emmett era el menos malo de todos… Su peor defecto era la perra de su esposa.

-Según escuché en tu grabación tienes un nuevo negocio? – Pregunté sabiendo que Jasper me escuchaba, pero sin querer precipitar las cosas ahora que habíamos establecido contacto.

-Ah, mi "Fono-erótico de Emmett"… Sí, es mi bebé. Lo creé de puro aburrido, como una broma para que mujeres y hombres con los más bajos deseos llamaran a Edward y lo volvieran loco, pero ha resultado ser un buen negocio, porque yo atiendo a las mujeres que quieren sexo normal – Explicó.

-Pero es sólo atención telefónica, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Claro, soy un hombre casado, no soy un prostituto. Soy… Soy un "operador telefónico erótico". Rose me cortaría las bolas y me obligaría a ver como se queman si me viera convertido en puto… Aunque tampoco puede saber lo del fono erótico! – Gritó – Júrame que no le vas a decir nada! – Exclamó con verdadero terror.

-Yo jamás he tenido una conversación con tu encantadora esposa, Emmett – Respondí – Y de ninguna manera le contaría algo sobre tu broma a Edward… Pero dime una cosa, cómo haces para evitar que se den cuenta?

-Identifono – Respondió – La grabación aparece a los 3 rings, eso me da tiempo para contestar yo mismo si es alguno de ellos. Si es un teléfono desconocido dejo que pase a mensaje y luego contesto. Da lo mismo el número que presionen, siempre soy yo el que cumple las fantasías, a menos que sean los tríos… Jas me ayuda con esos, aunque no los piden mucho porque cobro el doble y a veces más. Bueno, y como dice la grabación, las parafilias se las dejo a Edward… - Rió fuerte.

-Cómo le ha ido con eso? – Pregunté.

-Oh, es fantástico, llevo más de un mes y medio con este negocio, y Eddy ya ha cambiado de número cuatro veces, y no se explica por qué lo llaman esas "personas pervertidas" y mucho menos cómo se consiguen su número. El otro día Jas y yo estábamos viendo las carreras de caballos en la tele cuando escuchamos a Edward contestar el teléfono a un tipo que le pidió que le metiera el puño hasta el codo por el culo – Dijo muerto de risa. Se escuchó un resoplido. Tal vez Jas sonriendo? – Edward casi le hace un exorcismo al teléfono… Y hace 3 días un tipo lo llamó porque quería que le practicaran sexo oral mientras él defecaba. Ese teléfono Edward lo quemó.

No pude aguantar más. Peter y yo nos largamos a reír.

-Excelente Emmett, excelente, no dejes que te descubran! – Le dije.

-Oh no, esto ya no sólo lo hago por Eddy, ya tengo algunas clientas habituales y mi vida sexual con ellas es mejor que la que tengo en la vida real – Afirmó sin avergonzarse.

-Y de verdad eres vedetto? – Pregunté tratando de ignorar la implicación de que su matrimonio con Rosalie andaba mal.

-No profesional, pero he bailado en 3 despedidas de soltera, en una salté de un pastel! – Exclamó.

-Suena fantástico Emmett – Le dije.

-Lo es… Mucho mejor que ir a la escuela una y otra y otra vez… - Respondió. Emmett era tan normal… Qué mierda hacía con esa tropa de desadaptados? – Quieres hablar con Jasper? – Preguntó.

-Sí, para eso llamaba – Respondí.

-Aaaaw! No llamabas para que te someta y te llame mi perra? – Se rió fuerte – Eeeeh… Jasper no quiere contestar. La verdad es que no ha hablado en todo el día, las cosas están un poco tensas en casa – Dijo Emmett sonando aproblemado.

-Pero ha escuchado esta conversación? – Pregunté.

-Cada palabra – Confirmó Emmett.

-Jasper esto se acabó – Le dije firmemente – Voy por ti y vas a abandonar a esa familia de fenómenos. Nosotros somos tu verdadera familia y es con nosotros con quienes debes estar. Emmett, si lo deseas, puedes venir con nosotros, no sé qué haces con ellos de todos modos.

-Jasper levantó un poco la cabeza, pero no ha dicho que no, así es que tomémoslo como un si – Dijo Emmett.

-Podrías preparar un pequeño bolso con lo elemental? La ropa da lo mismo, le vamos a comprar todo nuevo y a su gusto, nada de ese look de niño rico y cuellos altos que lo obliga a usar Alice. Pero si tiene algo irremplazable, algo con lo que esté encariñado y que quepa en un bolso, se lo empacarías? – Le pedí.

-Por supuesto – Respondió Emmett súbitamente serio.

-Y entonces? – Pregunté – Vienes?

-No lo sé… - Respondió con voz insegura – La casa de los Cullen es lo único que conozco, Carlisle es mi creador… Qué podría hacer yo afuera?

-Emmett, comprendo que lo nuevo te asuste un poco, pero eres un hombre hecho y derecho, y tienes derecho a vivir como tal. Carlisle es tu creador, pero nunca te obligaría a vivir un estilo de vida con el que no estás contento… Es un hombre razonable, por qué no hablas con él? Dile lo que te pasa, cuéntale lo que te ofrecemos, y si mañana quieres venir con nosotros, eres bienvenido. Si no vienes, puedes unirte a nosotros en cualquier momento, para visitarnos o para quedarte – Le dije. Me gustaría ayudar a ese hombretón que manejaba un fono-erótico pero era a la vez tan inocente – Y con respecto a qué es lo que harías… Qué me preguntas a mí? Lo que quieras! Estudia, trabaja, viaja, sigue con el sexo telefónico… Busca lo que te haga feliz, no es necesario que te comprometas con nada eternamente, si algo no te gusta, o te aburre, pasas a otra cosa!

-No suena mal… - Dijo pensativo – No suena nada de mal…

-Dame las especificaciones para llegar – Le dije y aprovechen de alimentarse lo más posible esta noche, que mañana no quiero accidentes.

Emmett me indicó cómo llegar y cortamos. Me giré a Peter, quién me miraba con la misma cara de WTF! Que debía tener yo. No hablamos de regreso a mi casa, los dos íbamos pensativos y sabíamos que si hablábamos de lo que estaba ocurriendo terminaríamos gritando y destruyendo cosas… Y además habría que darle detalles a Charlotte…

Cuando llegamos a la casa, el interior estaba iluminado sólo con una luz indirecta. Bella dormía claramente incómoda por el yeso y la inmovilidad que le provocaba, pero agotada con los acontecimientos del día.

Era sólo un día lo que había pasado? Se sentía como semanas… Si yo pudiera dormir me habría deslizado en la cama y la habría acurrucado a mí para no despertar en al menos 10 ó 12 horas…

Bueno, eso si es que ella me permitiera acostarme en su cama o abrazarla sin motivos estrictamente justificados… Motivos como raptarla…

Mi pequeña casa olía a ella, a su cuerpo, a su sangre y a los productos de limpieza que compró Charlotte, que tenían aromas suaves. Cualquier perfume químico resulta repulsivo para nosotros y nuestros delicados olfatos.

Cuál sería el veredicto de Bella con respecto a mí? No me odiaba, de hecho hasta dijo que le caía bien, pero también dijo que quiere regresar a su vida y al imbécil de su novio… Si la dejaba ir la perdería, los Cullen la cercarían y envenenarían su mente contra mí… Pero si la retenía por la fuerza todo el progreso se iría a la mierda porque me odiaría. Qué tan rápido podía hacerla desarrollar Síndrome de Estocolmo? Había una película al respecto… Patricia Hearst… La nieta de un millonario que secuestraron unos terroristas de izquierda, el "Symbionese Liberation Army", y la mantuvieron un montón de tiempo cegada, abusada sexualmente y encerrada en un closet, y aunque su familia pagó como 6 millones de dólares de rescate, al final ella terminó enamorada de uno de los secuestradores y hasta se unió a la banda y asaltó bancos con fusiles de asalto y todo… Historia de la vida real! Pero no me acordaba exactamente de los detalles… Qué habían hecho con ella mientras estaba secuestrada para que se enamorara de uno de ellos? Me suena como que básicamente la maltrataban, y luego tenían un gesto amable y ella quedaba agradecida como si fuera un enorme favor… Pero no, yo jamás podría dañar a mi Pareja, aunque ella resultara ser porfiada como una mula.

Valía la pena conseguir la película? No realmente, no podría poner nada de lo que le hicieron a Patricia en práctica.

-Todo bien? – Pregunté a Charlotte hablando muy bajito.

-Todo bien, es una linda chica, sólo que está expuesta a momentos difíciles. Está herida, no conoce a nadie, no sabe en qué o en quién creer… Me extraña que esté siendo tan bien educada, yo habría estado chillando como un verraco y pateando y golpeando al que se me acercara – Comentó.

-Eso es porque tú no eres una damita delicada, bombón – Dijo Peter besándole el cuello – Tú eres una fiera! – Gruñó y Char comenzó a reír con esa risita que usan las mujeres cuando quieren seducirte. Par de hijos de puta desconsiderados, yo que no tenía buen sexo desde hacía como treinta años gracias a "Peter el Profeta", tenía que verlos hacer sus danzas de apareamiento a pasos de mi Pareja herida e inconsciente.

-Fuera! Fuera! Fuera! Fuera! – Gruñí – Dejen de frotarse al frente de Isabella, todavía es menor de edad, no sean degenerados!

-Bella y yo tenemos la misma edad humana – Rió Char – Y está desmayada con toda la extra medicina para el dolor que le di después de que ustedes se fueron… Creo que me pasé en la dosis.

-El degenerado eres tú – Agregó Peter – Yo tenía 23 años cuando me transformaron, el que va a parecer un anciano junto a su chica eres tú – Dijo dando un pellizco en el trasero a su mujer.

Mierda! Sería verdad? Isabella no me quería por viejo? No era tan viejo, 27 años no son tantos… Pero son 10 más que ella… Preferiría a Edward porque él tenía 17 años físicos? Le gustaba más el look "adolescente atormentado" que el de… Qué look usaba yo? Me miré hacia abajo notando mis desgastadas botas vaqueras, mis jeans un poco agujereados en las partes que sufrían más roce, como los bolsillos de atrás. No sé por qué siempre se me agujereaban en el trasero… Usaba una camiseta gris con botones en el cuello y una chaqueta de cuero que aparecía envejecida pero era simplemente vieja. Mi look, si debo describirlo, era algo que mezclaba a un mendigo y a un vaquero. Justo lo que todas las mujeres desean…

_Edward_ se vestía con las mejores marcas. _Edward _tenía los mejores autos. _Edward_ tenía objetos de lujo. Pero más importante, _Edward_ tenía el amor de mi mujer.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser quien soy para convertirme en lo que ella quería? Qué sería más doloroso? Perderme a mí mismo o perderla a ella?

Me senté en el piso a su lado y me atreví a tocar su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

Patético.

"_Por favor, ámame…_", rogué en mi mente una y otra vez.

Patético.

oooOooo

Esperamos hasta la mañana del día siguiente para partir. En primer lugar, porque Pete estaba cogiendo a Char en alguna parte del bosque, y eso no era nunca un asunto rápido. Y en segundo, porque yo quería ver a Bella despertar y despedirme, aun cuando volveríamos ese mismo día.

Bella comenzó a parpadear como a las 10 de la mañana, y si no hubiera sido porque no pudo escapar de la luz del sol, que entraba por todos lados, estoy seguro de que habría dormido mucho más.

Miró confundida para todos lados, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando trató de sentarse y finalmente posó sus ojos en mí.

-Buenos días – Dije en voz baja.

-Hola… Sigo secuestrada? – Preguntó.

-Sí – Respondí – Al menos de momento, tenemos que asegurarnos de que estás a salvo.

-Y en mi casa no estoy a salvo? – Preguntó.

-No Bella, no lo estás. Y así como James usó a tu mamá para hacerte emerger, Victoria puede tratar de usar a tu padre. Mientras ella no sepa si estás viva o muerta todos tus seres queridos estarán a salvo – Le respondí.

-Y con los Cullen? – Preguntó.

-Los Cullen no son guerreros. Nosotros sí. Si después de que esto haya pasado insistes en que te quieres ir con ellos, no te voy a detener – Dije sintiendo que cada palabra era una puñalada en mi corazón.

No podía renunciar a ella, pero no era posible obligarla a amarme… Mi Pareja no me quería, y tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

Pero no todavía.

Aún había esperanza.

-Me ayudas a ponerme de pié? – Preguntó. Yo inmediatamente la destapé y la tomé en brazos. Luego la puse de pié y le di sus muletas. Ella me sonrió y cojeó hasta el baño. Yo salí de la casa y abrí los grandes ventanales, dejando entrar sol y aire limpio, dos de las mejores características de la casa.

Peter y Char se acercaron caminando lentamente por entre los árboles, tomados de la mano e irradiando felicidad.

Esa que yo antes daba por sentado que me correspondía.

Me estaba volviendo un amargado.

oooOooo

A Bella no le gustó mucho que me fuera. No porque Char no fuera de su agrado, ya que las dos se estaban llevando de maravilla, sobre todo considerando que Char era una "secuaz"… Supongo que tenía que ver con que yo al menos era un mal conocido, y mi mujer sabía que a mi lado estaba segura, ya que hasta me había visto matar por ella.

Peter se despidió de su esposa besándola apasionadamente, y de Bella con un despreocupado beso en la mejilla. Ella no dijo nada pero se sonrojó un poco. Yo me acerqué a Char y besé su mejilla y luego con mucha premeditación, me incliné para besar la frente de Bella. Ella lo permitió, pero no me miró a los ojos. Estaba enojada, y por ridículo que sea, me hizo sentir bien.

Nuestro viaje de "rescate" de Jasper fue enormemente anticlimático. Peter y yo recorrimos las más de 5 horas y media de camino hasta Nipton en silencio, planeando distintos escenarios de pelea en caso de que se negaran a entregarnos a Jas… Pero al llegar al lugar que nos indicó Emmett, una de las típicas mansiones Cullen, nos encontramos con que no había nadie… Salvo por Emmett y Jasper sentados en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Hermano! – Saltó Peter de mi Jeep hacia Jasper, levantándolo de un abrazo. Yo caminé hacia Emmett y lo saludé con un efusivo apretón de manos. "Gracias", modulé. Emmett me dio una sonrisa de mil kilowatts.

-Y el resto? – Pregunté después de saludar a Jasper, que sonrió un poco pero siguió sin decir nada.

-Cazando – Dijo Emmett – Carlisle dijo que todos necesitaban una actividad en familia y yo me ofrecí a quedarme con Jasper.

-Entonces no saben que nos lo llevamos? – Preguntó Peter.

-No lo creo… No le dije a nadie y no he estado en presencia de Edward… A lo mejor Alice… - Dijo.

-No, ella no me puede ver – Dije aliviado - Una vez que ustedes están conmigo desaparecen del mapa para los rastreadores y para las brujas enanas.

-Aquí está el bolso de Jas – Dijo Emmett entregándome un bolso de lona de estilo militar – Son algunos libros, recuerdos, fotos y un par de mudas de ropa informal que Jas usa para cazar…

-Y tu bolso? – Preguntó Peter.

-No… Yo no voy… - Dijo casi haciendo un puchero. Un hombre de ese tamaño haciendo pucheros… Era raro…

-Puedo preguntar por qué no? – Pregunté.

-La familia no me lo perdonaría… Rose nunca me perdonaría… - Murmuró.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que partir, tenemos mucho en la agenda, y nos habría venido bien tu ayuda. Piénsalo Emmett, y como te dije, siempre eres bienvenido, gracias por todo – Le dije estrechando su mano.

Peter y Jasper se despidieron también y los tres subimos al auto. Al hacer partir el Jeep pude ver a Emmett con el rostro lleno de decepción junto a las escaleras, despidiéndose con la mano, y lo siguió haciendo hasta que nos perdimos de vista.

Qué lástima, Emmett era un buen tipo, y no se merecía quedarse en ese lugar… Pero tenía que ser su decisión el partir, no podíamos obligarlo… Era parte de su proceso para alcanzar la madurez.

Iba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando algo se nos atravesó en la carretera, moviéndose a velocidad sobrenatural.

Mierda.

Un vampiro se dirigía justo contra el Jeep.

Nos estaban atacando…?

-Emmett! – Exclamó Jasper. La primera palabra que decía.

Frené de golpe y casi salimos despedidos por el parabrisas.

-Los alcancé! – Exclamó Emmett sonriendo.

-Nos alcanzaste – Repetí.

-Tuve que ir a buscar el cargador de mi celular y una chaqueta – Nos explicó subiéndose al Jeep como si nada, lanzando los cables de su teléfono en el asiento junto a Jasper – No me quise quedar a dar explicaciones, no soy tan valiente, así es que me voy con ustedes – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Jasper le sonrió y para mí eso selló el trato. Si Emmett podía ayudar en la recuperación de Jasper, tendría todo mi apoyo en lo que decidiera emprender.

oooOooo

Llegamos a casa ya de noche, y Char y Bella estaban jugando alguno de los juego de mesa que Char había insistido en comprar hacía más de 10 años. Había un closet completo, desde monopoly hasta twister, jenga, pictograma, battle ship y muchos más. Se reían y Bella no sonaba adolorida.

Un momento Jasper estaba aturdido e indiferente y al siguiente se lanzó del auto en movimiento e irrumpió en la casa. Mierda! No les habíamos querido decir nada porque queríamos que Bella fuera quien contara su historia y no influenciarlos con nuestras conclusiones, pero ahora ya no sonaba tan buena la idea. Frené de golpe y corrí tras de él más rápido de lo que creí posible. No sabía qué tan estable estaba mi amigo, y por mucho que lo quisiera no arriesgaría a mi Pareja.

Llegué justo a tiempo para ver a Jasper irrumpir en la casa y lanzarse sobre Bella.

-Jasper! – Gritó ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas – Estás bien? Oh lo siento tanto, tanto, no debí dejarte así…! – Dijo ella contra su pecho. Jas estaba temblando, creo que llorando, pero no me consta. Tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Bella, y a pesar de que era extremadamente tentador darle un mordisco (hasta yo quería hacerlo), supe que ella estaba segura. Jasper había estado torturándose, pensando que había perdido a Bella y que su muerte era su responsabilidad, y ahora por arte de magia la tenía frente a él. Era una segunda oportunidad que Jasper no desaprovecharía.

-Bella? – Preguntó Emmett detrás de mí. Nadie le contestó.

-Shhhh… Shhhhh, no pasa nada, todo está bien – Le dijo Bella a Jasper acariciando su cabello como consolando a un niño. Era irónico, casi gracioso verla a ella, humana, frágil y rota consolar a un vampiro curtido por la violencia como Jasper.

Supongo que Jasper simplemente había llegado a su punto de quiebre. La presión emocional de su don le pasó la cuenta, y lo había dejado casi autista. Y no sólo por lo sucedido con James, sino por años y años de una carga demasiado pesada para él. Bella ayudaría a quitarle la culpa, al verla consolarlo estuve seguro.

-Alguien quiere decirme qué mierdas pasa aquí? – Rugió Emmett, cabreado por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

oooOooo

Horas después, Bella ya había contado su historia, generando gruñidos y rugidos por parte de los nuevos integrantes de la familia. Tanto así que Bella llamó a Jas para que se sentara a sus pies. Él tomó en su mano el tobillo de la pierna sana, y mientras la tocara, él estaba en relativa calma. Emmett a su vez no la perdía de vista por un momento.

Creo que necesitaban cerciorarse con sus propios sentidos de que no estaba muerta.

Mientras los demás hablaban, yo preparé una bandeja con comida para mi mujer. Alimentarla me producía un enorme placer, era algo instintivo, aunque lo que le diera viniera en una caja y se cocinara en un microondas.

Ella me agradeció con una sonrisa tímida y comenzó con la sopa, que olía francamente repulsiva. No importó, la miré comer y conversar embelesado como un niño idiota mira a su primer amor.

Más tarde cuando fue hora de dormir, todos salimos de la casa para que Bella descansara. Nos quedamos cerca, con la casa a la vista y en un perfecto rango de audición. Ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos con nuestra humana.

Victoria y Laurent aún estaban sueltos y era un problema que resolveríamos YA.

oooOooo

Al día siguiente, decidimos que Peter, Jasper y yo iríamos a la ciudad a ver si encontrábamos un rastro de Victoria cerca del estudio de baile. Emmett y Char se quedarían a acompañar a Bella, y a pesar de que nuevamente ella no estuvo muy contenta de que la dejara, ya se notaba que estaba confiando un poco más en mí. Sabía que podía creer en mí, sabía que no la abandonaría.

Nos fuimos a Phoenix a media mañana, relajados porque estaba nublado y lloviendo a ratos, por lo que no habría problemas al recorrer la ciudad.

Lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de que había pasado sólo una noche con nosotros, Jasper estaba bastante mejor. No me hago mucha ilusión pensando en que tuve mucho que ver con el milagro, salvo por la iniciativa de ir a buscarlo, pero definitivamente ver a Bella viva y que en lugar de culparlo ella le pidiera perdón, fue inmensamente significativo.

Por fin veía una luz al final del camino para Jasper… Con el tiempo lo recuperaríamos y lo ayudaríamos a ser feliz.

oooOooo

No encontramos nada nuevo en cuanto a Victoria o Laurent.

Aún quedaba algo del rastro de James que llegaba hasta la que resultó ser la casa desocupada de la madre de Bella. Su esencia en la calle se había diluido, pero en la casa era intensa. La había marcado como su territorio, como parte de la provocación y el insulto.

Así es que cuando nos quedamos sin un rastro nuevo que seguir, y sin nada más que hacer, simplemente decidimos regresar.

Peter, Jasper y yo llegamos a casa ansiosos por ver a las chicas. Habíamos pasado de camino a comprar comida para Bella y al centro comercial para comprar las cosas que le faltaban a Jasper. Ya Emmett podría ir a comprar lo que quisiera al día siguiente…

Por último paramos en una florería y compramos enormes ramos de flores para las chicas. Yo no estaba muy seguro al respecto, pero Pete insistió en que a todas las mujeres les gustan las flores, porque las hacía sentir especiales. Yo nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer sentir especial a ninguna mujer, ya que sin querer sonar pretensioso, les bastaba con estar conmigo. Pero justamente a _mi mujer_? Ah, a ella sí que la debía impresionar.

Él eligió un ramo de margaritas multicolores que aparentemente eran las favoritas de Char, y yo elegí uno compuesto de varios tipos de rosas de todos tamaños, muy coloridas y con bastante verde intercalado. A mí me parecieron lindas, Jasper asintió y Pete olió profundamente su ramo sin prestarme más atención.

Me sentí como un idiota.

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegamos a casa. Al acercarnos notamos una estructura de fierro que se erguía a un costado de la cocina. Eran un montón de fierros mal soldados y amarrados que se mantenían erguidos como un abierto desafío a las leyes de la gravedad. Ni siquiera estaban bien firmes entre sí, ya que hasta la brisa los bamboleaba… Qué mierda era eso?

Se parecían sospechosamente a los materiales sobrantes que tenía guardados en la pequeña bodega que construí junto con la casa.

Emmett. Por supuesto que debía ser Emmett, pero para qué?

Entramos a la casa y Emm estaba recostado en mi cama y nos saludó sin levantar la vista de su Game Boy (El que siempre tenía en el bolsillo, por lo que no se quedó en casa de los Cullen). Char soltó un libro que mostraba a una pareja vestida de época (no sé qué época), medio desnudos en la portada, y corrió a Peter y lo abrazó con brazos y piernas, besándolo una y otra vez como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Finalmente lo soltó y se deslizó para abrazar a Jasper y luego a mí.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar por Bella, sonó un celular. Desde cuando teníamos señal en mi casa?

Probablemente desde que teníamos la escultura de Emmett en el patio, me respondí.

Pero en vez de Emm fue Charlotte la que se lanzó de cabeza a contestar la llamada.

-Gracias por llamar al 976-CALIENTE, soy Candy Love, cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó con una voz que hizo flaquear las rodillas de Peter. Jasper y yo tratamos de aguantar las carcajadas, aparentemente Emmett había contratado a Char en su negocio del fono-erótico – Mmmmmmh… Pero que sexi nombre tienes, Emeregildo… Sabes? Estoy usando algo especial para nuestra cita… Quieres adivinar qué es? – Preguntó sentándose en una silla y apoyando uno de sus pies en la mesa del comedor. Abrió una pequeña botellita de barniz y se empezó a pintar las uñas de color violeta, todo sin perder el hilo o el tono de voz – Oh sí! Emeregildo, acertaste, estoy usando una camiseta blanca muy ajustada y jeans a la cadera… Ups! Espero que no te importe, pero olvidé usar ropa interior y mi camiseta se trasluce un poco…

En ese momento sonó otra vez el teléfono. Otro teléfono. Emmett contestó.

-Gracias por llamar al 976-CALIENTE, soy Logan Drake. Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó con un tono tres veces más bajo que el normal – Pero que sexi suenas Dolores, sabes? Estoy usando algo especial para nuestra cita… Quieres adivinar qué es? – Preguntó siguiendo el libreto – Exacto Dolores estoy usando un esmoquin – Dijo alisándose la arrugada camiseta como si fuera una camisa perfectamente almidonada – Tengo una limusina estacionada afuera, y el conductor es muy discreto…

Ugh! Quién podía creer en esta estafa?

Otro teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero Emmett y Char lo ignoraron. De pronto se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Bella saltando en una pierna a toda velocidad, ayudada por sus muletas.

-Ya voy, ya voy! – Exclamó exasperada, y se lanzó un piquero a la cama cayendo en el costado opuesto a Emmett, y contestó el teléfono aun jadeando por el esfuerzo. Se recostó y pude ver que usaba una bata de color rosa fuerte, rollos en las puntas de su largo cabello y en el pié sano calzaba una zapatilla de conejito, con orejas y todo – Hola, soy… - Dijo manoteando para alcanzar el libreto. De pronto vio su pié y dijo – Yo soy Bunny, quién rayos eres tú?... Bien por ti Pascual, apuesto a que no puedes adivinar lo que estoy usando… - Lo desafió, nada de sensual. Emmett le lanzó el libreto frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de rigurosidad con el guión, pero ella lo ignoró – Bueno, te equivocaste, estoy usando una bata de color rosa chicle que tiene una mancha de mantequilla de maní en la solapa y rulos en el cabello. Supongo que llegaste temprano a la cita…

-Entonces, Emeregildo, a dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra cita de hoy?... Me encantaría ir al autocine en tu van! – Dijo Char entusiasmada - Pero mi mamá me dijo que sólo las niñas malas se meten en las van de los chicos… Te gustan las niñas malas? Ha! Que sorpresa… - Dijo arriscado la nariz ante el pervertido del otro lado del teléfono.

-Entonces, Dolores, dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra cita de hoy?... Sí, tengo un yate en la bahía, pero te tengo que advertir, navegar saca el pirata que hay en mí – Dijo Emmett palmeándose el estómago – Te gustan los piratas?... Yo ho ho!

-Entonces, Pascual, dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra cita de hoy?... No, no recuerdo haberme inscrito en el "Mile-High Club"… Queda en el centro? – Preguntó Bella tratando de descascarar la mantequilla de maní de su bata usando su pulgar.

-Mmmmmh Emeregildo, baby, me tienes tan caliente que las ventanas se están empañando! Vamos a un motel – Le dijo Char destilando sexo por cada poro. Peter se había acercado a ella y trataba de tocarla, pero Char lo evadía a manotazos sin dejar de pintarse las uñas – Algún lugar cerca, qué importa?... Okay, el Holliday Inn… Tienes una tarjeta de descuento? Mmmmh, tu moderación financiera hace que me moje toda… - Dijo como si eso fuera posible.

-Después del duelo, te arrastro a mi cabina. La suite principal tiene una cama enorme de cuatro postes… Dolores, dime… Qué te hace pensar el ver mi cama?... No, no, usa sábanas King normales, no las tengo que mandar a hacer especialmente – Dijo ya un poco exasperado – Idiota… - Murmuró.

-Ooookay Pascual, a ver si te entiendo. Tú eres un terrorista secuestrador y yo soy la azafata escandinava – Dijo Bella enrollando los ojos y comenzando a usar el peor falso acento que le he oído a nadie – Haría cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de mis pasajeros y colegas de la tripulación… Yah!

-He sido una niña muy sucia y mala… sucia, sucia… - Gimió Char.

-Sabiendo que podría morir, me siento extrañamente atraída a ti… - Dijo Bella con su pésimo acento y peor actuación… Me sentí más enamorado que nunca, esta chica me hacía reír, y sus imperfecciones eran justamente su mayor encanto… Cómo explicarme si no el hecho de que su inhabilidad de seducir me resultara lo más sexi que he presenciado? – Pascual, estoy teniendo problemas con mi motivación en esto… - Dijo saliendo del rol, dejando el acento y regañando al cliente.

-Castígame! Castígame! – Gritó Char mientras Peter le besaba la pierna que tenía arriba de la mesa.

-Móntame duro, muéstrame ese culo gordo! – Ordenó Emmett.

-Te das cuenta de que si de verdad disparas un arma podrías perforar el fuselaje y despresurizar toda la cabina? – Dijo Bella, ya sin acento escandinavo – Sí, eso sería malo – Dijo condescendiente – El aire sería succionado del avión y caerían las máscaras de oxígeno de los compartimentos sobre tu cabeza – Recitó aburrida – Te pones el elástico alrededor de la cabeza y tiras firmemente para que comience el flujo de aire. Luego ayudas a niños y a personas mayores… Sabes Pascual? Realmente deberías haber prestado atención durante mi demostración de seguridad en el aire cuando comenzamos el vuelo…

-Oh dios! Oh dios! Oh dios! Emeregildo – Gritó Char.

-Oh dios! Oh dios! Oh dios! Dolores! – Gritó Emmet, que había retomado su juego de Game Boy.

-Oh dios Pascual! Sé que esconder tu arma y sincronizar relojes te pareció más importante en el momento, pero siquiera leíste el panfleto que se encuentra en el bolsillo del asiento delante de ti? No, no lo hiciste. No lo hiciste – Lo regañó Bella – Cuantas salidas tiene un Boeing 737?... Adivinaste de pura suerte… Entonces responde esto: En el poco probable evento de que nos derrumbemos en el océano, qué parte de tu asiento se puede usar como dispositivo de flotación?

-Oh dios… Un cigarillo, Emeregildo? – Jadeó Char.

-Oh dios… Un cigarillo, Dolores – Jadeó Emmett.

-Ooookay, sabelotodo. Sabes el castigo que se da a quienes tratan de desactivar los detectores de humo en los baños? – Siguió regañando Bella.

-Sabes Emeregildo? Me siento muy cerca de ti en este momento… - Ronroneó Char.

-Generalmente no me involucro tanto en una llamada con mis clientas – Dijo Emmett, como susurrándole al oído a Dolores.

-Creo que lo que vivimos fue… Especial – Dijo Bella tomando al fin su libreto y leyendo la última página.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo muy pronto – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Me encantaría, Emeregildo – Dijo Char.

-Llámame Dolores, te voy a estar esperando - Dijo Emmett.

-Pascual, búscate una vida – Dijo Bella – Estás bromeando – Dijo sorprendida - … Bueno, cualquier tarde de dos a siete, si no dan algo bueno en la tele – Respondió – Pregunta por Bunny.

Peter se lanzó a Char comiéndole la cara y después de unos segundos, se la echó al hombro y desaparecieron.

-Qué mierda fue eso? – Pregunté aunque sabía perfectamente qué era eso.

-Ahora soy actriz porno – Dijo Bella feliz – Son para mí? – Preguntó apuntando a las flores.

-No, son para mí – Dijo Emmett arrancándomelas de las manos, que tenía laxas por la impresión.

-Hey! Eres un gorila abusador y un jefe explotador! – Dijo Bella dándole con la muleta en la cabeza – Gar, dile que son mis flores – Dijo haciendo un puchero. Era la primera vez que me decía Gar y la primera vez que me pedía cualquier cosa. Me lancé a por las flores y escuché la mejor sinfonía del mundo… Bella y Jasper riendo a carcajadas.

**Ahí tienen, que les pareció?**

**Creo que tienen mucho que decir, o me equivoco?**

**A/N: Leí bastante sobre sexo telefónico en internet para hacer este capítulo, así es que debo reconocer que el formato de los guiones no son de mi autoría, sino eso, un formato preexistente. Los detalles, esos sí son míos…**


	5. Chapter 5 : Alaska

**Holaaaa! Tanto tiempo! ****Chicas lo siento por la demora, es que estuve un poco enferma, y no podía estar frente al computador por mucho rato, así es que este capítulo está escrito casi de a párrafos… Espero que de todas formas les guste.**

**Muchas felicidades a GLORY que está embarazada (en Chile decimos "esperando guagua", pero eso en otros países se entiende como "esperar el bus", verdad?) ya que ella sigue esta historia fielmente. Me encanta que nos involucre publicando fotos de la Eco en Facebook, gracias amiga, es maravilloso presenciar tu milagro, aún a la distancia…**

**Mil gracias a quienes me saludaron por mi cumpleaños, lo siento por no haberles agradecido de manera individual, pero nuevamente, no estaba en condiciones…**

**Por último, no duden que esta historia la continuaré, a lo mejor publicando menos seguido de lo que quisiéramos, pero no duden de mi compromiso con el fic y con ustedes.**

**Un abrazo grande!**

**Capítulo 5**

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

_Green Day / Time Of Your Life_

**BELLA POV**

Estaba durmiendo en la cama acurrucada entre Jasper y Emmett, y cuando desperté, Emm estaba atendiendo una llamada del fono erótico y jugando con su Game-Boy, y Jas simplemente estaba recostado con las manos en la nuca, mirando las nubes a través del cielo de vidrio de la extraña casa de Garrett.

Pasadas casi cuatro semanas de los acontecimientos en la sala de los espejos, mi vida ya estaba adoptando una nueva rutina.

Y al fin me sentía segura.

No es que haya temido realmente que Gar o Peter o mucho menos Charlotte me fueran a hacer daño, o sea, bueno, admito que al principio sí, me asusté un poco, porque estaba herida y sangrante con un grupo de vampiros de ojos rojos, que de acuerdo a lo que Edward me había dicho, eran el equivalente al demonio. Bestias salvajes y crueles… Y mi experiencia con James y sus amigos sólo me habían corroborado esa opinión.

A eso hay que agregar las locas teorías de Garrett con respecto a almas gemelas, lo cual me confundía mucho, porque si bien Peter y su don habían acertado en muchas cosas, yo estaba bastante segura de estar enamorada de Edward… Edward era el único hombre que había amado y no me imaginaba que ese sentimiento fuera a extinguirse así como así.

Y no me malentiendan, Garrett es un hombre increíble, y cualquier mujer debería sentirse orgullosa de estar a su lado, pero según él nosotros deberíamos habernos enamorado a primera vista, y eso simplemente no ocurrió. O al menos a mí no me ocurrió…

Y es que a pesar de que me atrae su forma de ser y su convicción y pasión, es con el que menos me relaciono. Es extraño, pero los dos nos comportamos raros el uno con el otro, más tímidos, más torpes… Me sonrojo mucho cuando le hablo, porque su mirada es tan intensa que siento que me lee como a un libro. Y él no es mucho mejor! Con los demás Garrett es asertivo y competente, tiene un aire de autoridad sin necesidad de imponerse. Cuando habla, los demás simplemente escuchan. Pero conmigo… Se pone nervioso y sé que tiene mucho cuidado con lo que dice… Tiene miedo de causar una mala impresión o de que yo lo rechace abiertamente.

Y yo no haría eso! O sea, es verdad, estoy retenida contra mi voluntad, pero no puedo de ninguna manera decir que me han tratado mal o que he sido abusada de alguna forma. De hecho todos se desviven por tenerme contenta, y están tratando de atrapar a Victoria y a Laurent para que ya no sean una amenaza para mí.

Garrett me aseguró que una vez que pase el peligro soy libre de irme si lo deseo, y se notó que le costó mucho decirlo, porque él de verdad cree en esto del destino y las almas gemelas, y a veces lo veo tan triste y melancólico que quiero correr a abrazarlo, pero no lo hago. No puedo, porque sería cruel.

Sería darle alas, y no quiero ser responsable de su caída…

(Además aún estoy medio coja y no puedo correr).

Lo raro es (aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta), que no extraño tanto a Edward como habría esperado. La verdad es que apenas tengo tiempo de pensar en él durante el día, siempre estoy ocupada jugando a algo, conversando, hablando con los depravados del fono-erótico, tomando el sol en el patio con Char o leyendo alguno de los montones de libros que nos trajeron Jasper y Gar en alguna de sus visitas a la ciudad. Es casi como estar de vacaciones con amigos, lo único que me limita es mi pierna, que por lo demás ya se encuentra bastante mejor.

Cuando abrí los ojos Emmett me sonrió abiertamente mientras detallaba a su cliente cómo se estaba desnudando al ritmo de "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker, que sonaba en los pequeños parlantes de su nuevo IPod. Este Emm es muy cliché…

Jasper por su parte, desordenó mi cabello y me dio una sonrisa tímida, apenas una pequeña curva de sus labios.

Mi relación con Jasper era distinta a los demás. Durante el escaso tiempo que duró mi relación con Edward, apenas si crucé un "hola" y un "adiós" con él. Escuché a Peter comentar que a Jasper no le permitían acercarse a mí, y por eso cada vez que yo entraba en una habitación él salía… Ya algo así me imaginaba, y me hizo sentir muy mal el haberlo desplazado dentro de su propia casa, con su propia familia.

Luego, para nuestro escape desde Forks a Phoenix, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él un poco, pero más que nada nos comunicamos a través de su don… Porque así como yo era impermeable al don de Edward, era totalmente receptiva al de Jasper.

Char y yo lo conversamos un par de veces cuando los chicos salían a hacer cosas de hombres al bosque (No sé lo que hacían ni me interesaba… Supongo que se comparaban sus genitales a ver quién la tenía más larga, y luego luchaban y luego veían revistas sucias y eructaban… Vaya uno a saber…)

La teoría de Charlotte es que yo nunca _quise_ que Edward pudiera leerme, ya que como él me gustó desde que lo conocí, me moría de vergüenza de que él supiera lo que yo pensaba de él. O sea, mantuve la guardia alta… Pero en cambio Jasper nunca me hizo sentir amenazada, a lo más un poco avergonzada, pero no lo suficiente como para necesitar protegerme de él.

En definitiva, según Char yo tenía un don, que estaba recién emergiendo junto a mi madurez física y emocional, y ese don era un escudo. Dijo que eran muy pocos los escudos de los que se tuviera conocimiento, y que todos ellos funcionaban un poco diferente entre sí. Dijo que nunca había visto a alguien en quien se reflejaran los dones de manera tan evidente en su forma humana, y estaba muy ansiosa de ver lo que sería capaz de hacer cuando me hubiera transformado.

Porque ella daba por hecho el que me transformaría.

Pero… Lo haría?

Hasta hace unas semanas no lo habría pensado dos veces, Si Edward me hubiera ofrecido la eternidad yo me hubiera despejado el cuello de inmediato, ansiosa por su mordisco… Pero ya no estaba tan segura…

Y qué pasaba si todos tenían razón y Garrett era la persona para mí? Qué pasaba si mi amor por Edward resultaba ser una infatuación, como decía Peter, sólo un primer amor, pero no el definitivo? Qué pasaría si Edward me mordiera sólo para descubrir que en realidad le pertenezco a Garrett? Si al convertirme en vampiro se desataba algo en mí, un instinto o algo que me hacía reconocerlo como mi pareja así como Garrett decía reconocerme a mí?

O peor aún… Y si no?

Y si lo que tenía con Edward era un amor adolescente, y me mordía y resultaba que Edward no era mi Pareja, pero Garrett tampoco? Me quedaría sola para siempre? No, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme. Me sentía como si todos tiraran de mí en distintas direcciones con sus opiniones y palabras de sabiduría, aunque lo hacían suavemente y sin la intensión de hacerme daño, de eso estoy segura…

Pero como fuera, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro, porque todas mis certezas se convertían en incertidumbres, y no sabía en quién confiar, porque ya no confiaba ni en mi misma.

Pero a veces Jasper estaba cerca y sentía mi tumulto interno, y silenciosamente me enviaba un poco de calma. No me forzaba a sentir cosas que no existían, sólo bajaba mis revoluciones y enfriaba mi cabeza. Por eso me gustaba estar a su lado… Porque no era necesario hablar, él entendía y me ayudaba de la mejor forma que podía… Regalándome la serenidad para ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

Oh Jasper! Me hacía sentir tan culpable…

Jasper escapó de Forks conmigo para protegerme, me ayudó a dormir, a tener un poco de paz, y lo más importante, me dijo convincentemente que yo valía la pena. Que a pesar de todos los problemas que mi presencia le estaba causando a la familia, yo lo valía.

Y yo cómo le pagué su gentileza y caballerosidad? Me escapé. Lo burlé y lo dejé afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones él solo… Y aparentemente esas consecuencias fueron serias. Nadie me ha querido contar exactamente en qué consistieron, pero por lo que pude inferir, fue culpado por mi escape y mi muerte, y lo aislaron rodeándolo de sentimientos negativos, lo que en su caso equivale a una clase de tortura que solo él puede sufrir.

Suspiré pensativa… Jasper… De verdad le deseaba lo mejor… Ojalá pudiera reconstruir su vida y volver a ser el hombre fuerte que dicen que alguna vez fue, pero sin la depresión que le provocaba ser un vampiro que consumía humanos… Ojalá encontrara a su Pareja si es que tal cosa existía y Alice no era la suya.

O al menos el consenso general parecía ser que no lo era… Todos la odiaban…

Le envié a Jasper una oleada de cosas buenas… No podría definir exactamente qué, simplemente un saludo secreto que habíamos desarrollado. Yo había aprendido a conjugar distintos sentimientos y a enviárselos a través de la habitación, y él respondía con otro "paquete de emociones", y desarrollábamos un "ping-pong emocional" que acababa cuando alguno de los dos se desconcentraba de lo que originalmente estaba haciendo, como ver algún DVD, o leer, o en mi caso bordar con punto cruz, lo que requería una aguja de punta roma, por lo que no había peligro de pincharme y sangrar.

Obviamente Jasper casi siempre ganaba esos juegos silenciosos, me sentía como un chihuahua molestando a un gran danés, mi control emocional no era comparable al suyo, pero él me dejaba jugar igual.

Me concentré en pensar en todas las mañanas de navidad cuando era pequeña y corría escalera abajo a ver qué me había traído Santa Claus, y más importante, qué me había enviado papá. Los regalos de Charlie no eran necesariamente los mejores, pero siempre venía junto al paquete una foto de él afuera de la casa. Era una foto que se tomaba cada año para que lo recordara tal cual era, y en el reverso de esa foto me escribía un mensaje corto y seco, nada emocional a simple vista, pero yo sabía… Yo entendía…. Me extrañaba.

Y tenía cada una de esas fotos atesoradas entre mis objetos más preciados. La mayoría de los regalos ni los recuerdo, pero puedo detallar con precisión qué vestía Charlie en cada una de aquellas fotografías.

Ese sentimiento de euforia y anticipación es el que le envié a Jasper mientras me estiraba como si nada. Ningún gesto delató que lo sintiera, y me concentré aún más frunciendo las cejas y pensando en la vez que subí a una montaña rusa gigantesca en un viaje que hicimos René y yo a Las Vegas. Esa excitación y felicidad que dispara la adrenalina… Jasper reaccionó sin separar los ojos del cielo.

Me atacó con una ola de terror que duró apenas unos segundos, pero me hizo gritar como si me estuvieran estrangulando o persiguiendo con una motosierra. Era el miedo que le tienen los niños al monstruo del closet o a lo que vive debajo de su cama, un terror irracional y absoluto. Me cubrí la cabeza con la manta y me hice un ovillo.

-Qué pasó? – Gruñó Emmett saltando de la cama, claramente evaluando la situación.

-Isabella! – Entró a la casa Garrett frenético, abriendo la puerta de golpe y destrozando el cristal – Isabella, estás bien?

-Tramposo! – Grité dándole un puñetazo a Jasper, que se sacudía en silenciosas carcajadas – Eso no se vale! Aaaauch! – Grité cuando caí en cuenta de que le había dado un puñetazo a una pared de roca.

-Qué pasó? – Rugió Garrett.

-Al parecer Bella estaba jugando con Jasper otra vez – Murmuró Emmett, dándonos la espalda y volviendo a su llamada erótica como si nada… _You can leave your hat on_….

-Jasper qué le hiciste? – Preguntó Garrett con voz amenazante mientras se agachaba y trataba de quitarme la colcha de la cabeza, la que yo aferraba con todas mis fuerzas.

Jasper lo ignoró.

-Bella estás bien? – Preguntó Jas con un tono liviano y divertido, muy distinto a esa cara sombría y ausente que presentaba permanentemente cuando llegó.

-No, bastardo tramposo! Me hiciste sentir como cuando vi "Chucky el muñeco diabólico" por primera vez! O "E.T."! – Grité con los ojos bien cerrados.

-La estás torturando con tu don? – Preguntó Garrett furioso.

-Estábamos jugando, relájate – Respondió Jasper – Le tienes miedo a E.T.? – Me preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-A Bella no la veo muy relajada – Interrumpió Garrett - No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño Jasper, físicamente o con tu don.

-NUNCA le haría daño a Bella! – Rugió Jasper, y pude sentir la vibración de su gruñido contra mi piel.

-Y por qué no saca la cabeza de las mantas? Se va a ahogar ahí debajo! – Exclamó Garrett.

Una oleada de calma y bienestar me cubrió de pies a cabeza y me atreví a asomar los ojos. Jasper miraba interesado y Garrett furioso. Creo que por primera vez temí a la reacción de Garrett… A pesar de sus ojos rojos por primera vez lo vi realmente como a un vampiro.

-E… Era un juego – Le dije con un hilo de voz – No te enojes, por favor…

-Si era sólo un juego cómo es que aún estás tapada hasta la nariz? – Preguntó mirando a Jasper como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento.

-Estoy bien – Le aseguré, pateando las sábanas y mantas, y quedando completamente descubierta salvo por mi pijama y mi bota roja – Gar, me ayudas a levantarme? – Pregunté estirando los brazos hacia él, tratando de difuminar la tensión imperante. Garrett le dio una última mirada asesina a Jasper, pero no fue capaz de negar mi petición… Según me explicó Charlotte el instinto de un macho por proteger a su Pareja era uno que no tenía comparación, y se posicionaría por sobre su necesidad de venganza, su rabia, su sed o cualquier otra cosa. El bienestar de la Pareja ante todo.

Se sentía bien sentirme tan valorada, tan importante para la vida de una persona, aunque esa fuera la persona equivocada…

Porque Garrett era la persona equivocada, verdad?

Porque yo amaba a Edward, y sentía que a su manera él también me quería y lo sacrificaría todo por mí…

Sin embargo había una diferencia… Algo indefinible que hacía que el amor incondicional de Garrett se sintiera más sólido, a pesar de apenas conocernos. Sería su convencimiento absoluto de que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro? Tal vez, o tal vez era que mientras Edward se resistió a mí y a nuestro amor como si se tratara de una maldición, Garrett lo abrazó como un regalo. Mientras Edward me mantenía a una "distancia segura", siempre manteniéndome a raya, en cambio Garrett estaba siempre a mi alrededor, y a veces por la noche me despertaba el suave movimiento de mi colchón… Era él, que apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas y fingía dormir, levantándose silenciosamente al amanecer. Nunca hablábamos de eso, a pesar de que eran los momentos más íntimos que compartíamos.

Y aun así, no nos conocíamos, no conversábamos directamente… Yo por miedo a que él resultara tener razón, y él porque temía estar equivocado.

Luego de un dramático suspiro, Garrett me ayudó a levantarme y me entregó mis muletas. Yo le sonreí tímidamente en agradecimiento y me dirigí al baño.

oooOooo

-Bella, dulzura, prepara tus maletas, que nos vamos a Alaska! – Anunció Peter al entrar a la casa, besando ruidosamente mi frente.

-Alaska? Pero… A mí me gusta aquí! – Exclamé haciendo un involuntario puchero, ya acostumbrada al cálido clima de Arizona, que me permitía usar shorts y camisetas incluso los días nublados. Peter le sonrió enormemente satisfecho a los demás, y respondió

-No vamos de paseo, mi "Pequeño Aperitivo" – Dijo guiñándome un ojo, sabiendo que Garrett odiaba que me llamaran así. A mí no me importaba, darme un sobrenombre era la forma de Peter de integrarme a la familia, ya que decía que soy tan pequeña y delgada que no alcanzo para un plato principal.

-Entonces qué? Me van a liberar? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño, con sentimientos encontrados. Ya estaba acostumbrada a nuestro hogar… El hogar de Garrett…

Sentí que se avecinaba el fin de una era… Podía calificarse de una "era" un período menor a un mes? Probablemente no… Aunque una era es una etapa, y esto marcaría una etapa en mi vida… De este viaje dependería el curso de mi futuro… Agh! Era como cuando de pequeña mi mamá me decía que ya se acababan las vacaciones de verano y que debía comenzar el año escolar en una nueva ciudad, en otro colegio. Cómo podía sentirme más segura y en paz con esta tropa de desconocidos come-humanos que en mi casa con Charlie y mis amigos y los Cullen?

Los Cullen… Nadie había querido decir nada acerca de ellos, al menos no frente a mí, pero yo sabía que algo andaba muy mal con esa familia, por algo Emmett y Jasper los habían abandonado…

Cuando a uno no le quieren decir las cosas al final uno se espera lo peor…

-No te vamos a liberar porque no estás presa Isabella, eso ya lo hablamos – Dijo Garrett molesto. Odiaba que yo hiciera referencia al secuestro, a pesar de que ya no me consideraba la víctima de los vampiros, sino algo así como la hermana menor a la que le podían jugar bromas pesadas.

Bueno, con todos menos con mi Pareja… Eeeeh… Garrett… Hummm… Él no tenía paciencia porque no teníamos la confianza para bromear, lo que era una lástima, porque a veces Peter soltaba perlas de la vida pasada de ellos como nómades y al parecer hubo un tiempo en el que Garrett, Peter y Jas sabían cómo divertirse.

Charlotte era increíblemente paciente…

Hacía yo más huraño a Garrett? Entonces no podía ser muy buena para él, verdad?

Pero yo quería…

Quería…

Aaaagh!

Volví mi atención hacia Peter y le dije

-Cuando partimos?

oooOooo

**GARRETT POV**

Odiaba lo que estábamos haciendo. Detestaba este plan. Mover a Bella no era la forma, en mi casa estaba protegida de toda amenaza, y los factores ambientales estaban controlados, pero una vez en el exterior, qué impediría a nuestros enemigos captar su esencia en un baño público, un local de comida rápida o una calle cualquiera?

Yo sabía que no podíamos esconderla para siempre y que no estábamos haciendo avances en Phoenix, nuestra única pista concreta se encontraba en Alaska con el clan Denali, viejos amigos de Carlisle. Yo conocía a Eleazar, el líder del clan, de la época en la que aún no se convertía en vegetariano, pero no al resto de su "familia"… Sólo había escuchado la reputación de zorras de sus "hijas", las hermanitas Denali.

El asunto es… Que ya me estaba acomodando a nuestra rutina. Era moderadamente feliz.

Estaba rodeado de amigos y la mujer que amaba, y a pesar de que nuestro avance era muy lento sentía que ella poquito a poco comenzaba a confiar en mí.

Y es cierto, estaba que hervía de celos por su cercanía con Charlotte, su complicidad con Peter, su desvergüenza y desparpajo con Emmett y su íntima relación con Jasper… Esta última era la peor, porque era invisible y evidente a la vez, se comunicaban silenciosamente tratando de no desconcentrarse de las tareas que estuvieran realizando, y ella había logrado lo que nadie más… Hacerlo reír a carcajadas.

No me malentiendan, yo quiero lo mejor para Jasper, pero no si es a costa de mis posibilidades con mi mujer… Por ejemplo el otro día ella estaba atendiendo una de sus llamadas del fono erótico, para las que seguía apestando, a pesar de lo cual tenía un puñado de clientes fijos; supongo que a los bastardos les calentaba el maltrato psicológico y su genuina ingenuidad….

Bueno, el asunto es que Bella estaba bordando una toalla de mano con pequeños diseños de diminutas vacas y cerdos, y sumergida en la más bizarra fantasía de que era una alumna de una escuela católica que se había portado mal y la habían enviado a ver al director para recibir su castigo. Mientras ella trataba de "negociar" para que el padre O´Hare le quitara el castigo, todos la observamos atentamente, pero pretendiendo hacer otras cosas. Si bien la ejecución era aún un poco burda, la fantasía era entretenida y rica en detalles que me hacían preguntarme de adónde sacaba sus fuentes de inspiración.

Ya para cuando el padre la había hecho doblarse sobre el escritorio y bajarse las bragas para recibir los azotes de la regla en el culito, toda pretensión de indiferencia por nuestra parte había desaparecido. Emmett y Char lucían orgullosos, Peter divertido, Jasper especulativo y supongo que yo lucía tan caliente como me sentía… Mierda! El jodido fono erótico era una tortura, verla gemir y relatar actos que debían ser realizados sólo conmigo, sólo para mí… Y no olvidemos mi largo período de abstinencia sexual…

El cuento es que Bella estaba dando pequeños grititos al ritmo de los golpes que daba con su havaiana contra el suelo de madera, relatando lo húmeda que la ponía que la disciplinaran, cuando de pronto el rostro de Bella cambió de indiferente a algo que no había visto nunca en ella… Se estaba excitando de verdad…

Siguió su relato sin perder el paso, pero dejó de lado su bordado para comenzar a apretar y soltar sus pequeños puños. Minutos después la vi frotar sus muslos disimuladamente y el aroma más intoxicador permeó el aire… Su perfume, su humedad, su calentura.

Por unos minutos no atiné más que a aspirar a fondo, tratando de grabar en mi memoria el aroma que estaba diseñado para actuar como mi kriptonita sexual. Lo sentía en mi lengua, en mi paladar y hasta en mi garganta, la podía saborear, pura, limpia, inocente… Mientras le ofrecía una mamada al "padre O´Hare" a cambio de que no la acusara con su mamá.

Y entonces caí en cuenta… los pezones erectos, la lubricación, la sangre concentrada en sus zonas erógenas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente… Sus manos desesperadas por tocarse… Era una respuesta física que no era normal a las llamadas de los pervertidos de sus clientes!

Jasper.

Hijo de puta!

Gruñí furioso, irradiando ira y posesividad. No permitiría que jugara de esa forma con mi mujer.

Bella asombrada por mi agresividad elevó los ojos hacia mí, y en segundos comprendió lo que sucedía. Su rostro demostró toda la sucesión de emociones que sintió.

Sorpresa.

Vergüenza.

Rabia.

Vergüenza.

Venganza.

La havaiana que Bella aún tenía en la mano le sirvió para azotar la cabeza de Jasper que se retorcía de risa, pero sin dejar de lado su personaje de colegiala. Cada golpe era acompañado de una palabra o frase para su cliente.

-Oh, sí! – Gimió.

PAF!

-Duro padre, me gusta duro! – Demandó.

PAF!

-Oh que hermosa verga tiene padre, si dios no quisiera que la usara no se la habría hecho tan grande… - Ronroneó.

PAF! PAF!

-… Y gruesa! – Terminó.

PAF!

-Duro!, duro, duro! – Demandó.

PAF!

PAF!

PAF!

-Agh! Más, más!

PAF!

PAF!

Finalmente Jasper accedió a largarse con Emmett a cazar, ya que Bella estaba furiosa y se estaba empezando a desconcentrar, lo que afectaba el negocio, y eso Emmett, como su jefe, no lo permitiría.

Una vez que la llamada terminó, escandalosamente, debo agregar, yo no me pude mover durante un buen rato. Mi erección me tenía doblado en mi asiento y ponerme de pié sería evidenciar lo innegable.

Estaba cachondo perdido por mi mujer… Y todo su show no había sido para mí.

oooOooo

Empacar todo y partir hacia Alaska nos demoró básicamente por tener que elegir y ordenar las cosas que Bella necesitaría. Elegir su ropa y preparar algunos snacks para que aguantara hasta que consideráramos que estábamos en condiciones de parar y comprar algo mejor.

En la camioneta de Peter viajaban Peter, Emmett y Charlotte, y en mi Jeep viajábamos Bella, Jasper y yo.

Contra todos mis deseos, Bella decidió que viajaría en el asiento trasero, ya que tendría más espacio para dormir y estirar las piernas en el viaje de 62 horas hasta nuestro destino. Más si le agregábamos paradas para que Bella pudiera ir al baño, estirar las piernas, ducharse, etc.

No es necesario que detalle el infierno que fue ese viaje, 3 días encerrados en un espacio reducido, tratando de contener mi lujuria cuando Bella recibía la llamada de alguno de sus pervertidos y la sonrisa burlona de Jasper que sabía perfectamente lo que me sucedía.

Era humillante…

Era descorazonador…

No era para mí…

Desde el principio Jasper se tomó la noticia de que Bella es mi Pareja con una enorme calma, aceptándolo sin cuestionamientos, aunque en rigor tenía raptada a su "cuñada". Él no opinó, no me juzgó ni me aconsejó, simplemente se sentó como un observador en platea preferencial de mi desgracia….

Supongo que no es que no quisiera ayudarme, sino que se sentía en deuda con Bella, y se negó a confabular para manipularla, aunque fuera por su bien. Me calló la boca diciendo que eso es exactamente lo que Edward hacía con ella, decirle que lo que hacía y lo que la obligaba a hacer eran por su bien, quitándole las opciones.

En el camino, Bella escuchó horas de música en el IPod que le regaló Emmett, leyó hasta que se mareó y vomitó 5 veces a orillas de la carretera, se amurró y nos hizo la ley del hielo cuando le quitamos sus libros para que dejara de vomitar, durmió a ratos, contestó llamadas de tipos verdaderamente enfermos que le pedían cosas insólitas como uno que quería que lo contuvieran y lo masturbaran mientras otro tipo se cogía a su novia; otro tipo habló con ella dos horas mientras Bella relataba con lujo de detalles cómo enceraba el piso de madera de su casa y hacía el aseo con un pequeño uniforme y sin bragas; otro simplemente la quería escuchar masturbarse con un pepino; uno quería hacerle sexo oral y exigió que Bella describiera su vagina con lujo de detalles; otro la quería atar a una máquina sexual hidráulica, para penetrarla por horas y auto complacerse con el espectáculo; y había otro tipo que quería un trío pero tenía tendencias bisexuales, así es que incluyeron a Jasper para participar en el evento.

Escuchar a la mujer que amo tener sexo telefónico es una cosa, desagradable pero digerible… Pero verla interactuando con uno de mis mejores amigos, relatando lo que se harían mutuamente, llenos de una complicidad que no tenían conmigo, verlos gemir juntos, mientras yo como un idiota conducía a través de Calgary, Canadá… Mierda, estaba cada vez más encabronado, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Bella en rigor no era nada mío, no le podía exigir que dejara su ridículo trabajo con Emmett, ni tenía derecho a mostrarme celoso de una amistad cercana que podía ver claramente que los beneficiaba a los dos…

No, el problema no era Jasper, el problema era conmigo… A todos los aceptaba menos a mí. No es sólo que no fuera su alma gemela, era también la persona que le causaba más rechazo del grupo.

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Encontraríamos a Laurent, lo obligaríamos a decirnos dónde estaba Victoria y lo mataríamos.

Luego buscaríamos a Victoria y acabaríamos con ella.

Y entonces liberaría a Bella para que continuara con su vida como si yo nunca hubiera irrumpido en ella…

Tal vez regresara al sur… Allá siempre hay algo por qué luchar.

Tal vez María me aceptaría de vuelta… Eso me mantendría ocupado.

Al menos hasta que Bella hubiera vivido toda su vida humana… Cuando ella muriera yo moriría con ella.

No, no soy un suicida ni una especie de Romeo, es simplemente que una vez que dos mitades de un alma se encuentran, si una mitad muere la otra mitad la sigue. Mi alma reconoce a Isabella, y la seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, pero ella no me reconoce a mí… Si yo muero creo que sería un alivio para ella… Aunque no me arriesgaría a probar esa teoría.

Al final nos tomó unas 70 horas llegar a Fairbanks Alaska, donde estableceríamos nuestro "campamento base", lugar que consideramos relativamente seguro, ya que se encontraba a unas dos horas y media de camino de la casa del clan Denali.

Tomamos un par de habitaciones conjuntas en un buen hotel y dejamos tranquila a Bella para que se diera un largo baño de burbujas antes de sentarse a comer todo lo que pidió del menú… Un bistec del tamaño de su plato acompañado de una enorme orden de papas fritas, una ensalada mixta grande, pan de ajo, y de postre un helado llamado "The Munchies", que le recomendaron porque había sido elegido como el mejor sabor de helado del año anterior. Yo nunca comí helado como humano, pero no me pareció que los sabores combinaran… Estaba hecho de una base cremosa con gusto a pretzels, trozos de papas fritas, trozos de pretzels, trozos de galletas Ritz, y mini M&amp;Ms. Era dulce y salado y extraño y a Isabella le encantó. Se lo comió todo y se despidió para irse a la cama, dejándonos sorprendidos con la capacidad de su estómago. Cuando fuera vampiro arrasaría con aldeas enteras… _Si es que fuera vampiro…_

Una hora y media después despertó transpirando helado y con dolor de estómago y ayudada por Charlotte, corrió al baño a vomitar hasta el último bocado.

Una vez que salió del baño, habiéndose lavado la cara y los dientes, todos la esperábamos preocupados. Ella se sonrojó un montón y se metió a la cama, tapándose hasta la nariz.

Char mandó a traer una infusión de menta y obligó a Bella a beberla a cucharaditas. Una vez que se tomó toda la taza se acurrucó y durmió durante diez horas.

A nosotros no nos importó esperar, Peter, Char y yo aprovechamos de cazar y junto a los demás nos instalamos a planear nuestro curso de acción, y cuando Bella despertó (con un hambre de oso en primavera, según reclamó), le dijimos que ella se quedaría en el hotel con Peter y Charlotte, ya que los Denali no los conocían, y serían vistos como una amenaza, y además alguien se tenía que quedar con Isabella.

Bella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Nos miró a cada uno, fijó sus ojos en Jasper, y algo pasó entre ellos. Me cabreó no saber qué, pero él la hizo cambiar de opinión antes de emitirla. Entonces estudió la habitación con detenimiento, vio que había un menú bien variado, un montón de películas de estreno en el "pay per view", y su celular se estaba cargando en el velador.

Sí, se convenció, tendría en qué entretenerse, y sólo entonces afirmó con la cabeza, más resignada que persuadida.

Uno a uno nos despedimos de Bella, Emmett levantándola y haciéndola girar en el aire, chillando de la sorpresa; Jasper abrazándola y hundiendo su nariz en su coronilla; y yo me acerqué despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber cómo decir lo que ella ya sabía, inseguro, inepto, sin atreverme a tocarla por miedo al rechazo… Un pollito enamorado, no un hombre maduro, con más de doscientos años de experiencia.

-Gar… Por favor, cuídate – Me dijo ella acercándose a mí, cojeando un poco, sin el apoyo de sus muletas. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, muerto de susto de que cambiara de opinión, y en menos de un suspiro la tenía en mis brazos… Por primera vez, por su propia iniciativa, por su propia voluntad.

La rodeé con mis brazos sintiendo que las rodillas me flaqueaban de puro alivio, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y me quedé ahí, tranquilo y feliz hasta que ella comenzó a mostrar signos humanos de incomodidad, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. La solté de a poco, renuente, y cuando volví a mirar su rostro ella tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar? – Me pidió en voz baja. Los demás habían dejado la habitación para darnos la ilusión de privacidad. Estaban cambiando las cosas? Estaba por fin cumpliéndose nuestro destino?

-Te lo prometo – Dije con voz ronca. Y de regreso te voy a traer un regalo – Prometí impulsivamente, tratando de alegrarla un poco.

-No quiero regalos! – Exclamó ofendida – Regresen sanos y salvos, no necesito nada más! – Dijo y se le quebró la voz. Abrazó su propio cuerpo y bajó la cabeza. Pude oler la sal de sus lágrimas al deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Isabella no… - Dije estirando las manos para tocarla y luego retrayéndolas. No sabía si ella querría mi consuelo.

-Ándate – Dijo – Te están esperando – Agregó.

-No, no te voy a dejar así – Le dije sonando medio ahogado – No hasta que me regales una sonrisa – Dije y rodeé todo su cuerpo con mis brazos – Estás atrapada y no nos movemos hasta que no sonrías.

-No hay nada por qué sonreír – Murmuró contra mi pecho – Ustedes se van a poner en peligro nuevamente, por mi culpa…

-Pequeña, toda mi vida me he puesto en peligro por muchas causas, algunas que valen la pena y otras que no tanto – Respondí – Y tú eres la más importante de todas.

-Gar… - Murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

-Dime…

-Gracias… - Dijo y se puso de puntillas para besar mi mejilla. No sé si fue porque soy demasiado alto y no calculó bien, o porque su pierna dañada no le daba suficiente estabilidad, pero sus cálidos labios besaron la comisura de mi boca. Ella se retiró de inmediato y se sonrojó como un tomate. Yo quise quedarme a su lado y hacerlo otra vez, pero comprendí que sólo conseguiría avergonzarla y cerrarla como una ostra.

-No hables con tantos pervertidos, y no comas demasiadas porquerías… Tu estómago aún debe estar delicado después de lo que lo hiciste pasar anoche – Le dije rozando su mejilla con mis nudillos – Vamos a estar de regreso antes de que te des cuenta – Dije, besé su frente y salí de la habitación.

oooOooo

El viaje a la casa del clan de Eleazar fue silencioso. Emmett manejaba, Jasper iba de copiloto y a mí me dejaron hundirme en la miseria en el asiento de atrás.

No quería dejar a mi mujer… No ahora que por primera vez habíamos dado un paso en la dirección correcta. No cuando por primera vez había demostrado interés y preocupación por mí… Pero si quería ganarme su amor lo primero sería asegurar su bienestar, lo que significaba eliminar cualquier amenaza que se cerniera sobre ella.

En lo más profundo de "Denali National Park and Preserve", se encontraba la casa del clan. Era una gran casa rústica construida en rollizos de madera, no una mansión, sino algo de un tamaño más manejable, con un toque más personal, grandes ventanas y vegetación que se colaba por todo alrededor…

Como era de esperarse, la familia nos esperaba en la puerta, habiendo escuchado el sonido de mi Jeep al acercarse desde muchos kilómetros atrás.

Yo conocía sólo a Eleazar, y con él había tres mujeres, dos rubias y una morena que se colgaba a su brazo, sumisa y asustada. Debía ser una vampiro antigua, convertida en épocas en que las mujeres tenían que ser débiles y complacientes, ya que Eleazar era viejo y "tradicionalista", lo que era claro en el evidente desdén con el que miraba a las rubias… Según Jasper y Emmett, las hermanas súcubos eran cosa seria.

Maldición! Faltaba una de ellas, y claramente Laurent no estaba, por lo que pude asumir que nos encontrábamos frente a Tanya y Kate.

Tanya, Irina y Kate no ganaban poder a través de sus conquistas sexuales, simplemente tenían una libido muy alta y no se negaban los placeres de la carne. Por eso ninguno de los hombres Cullen visitaba jamás a los Denali a solas… Esas mujeres se les tiraban encima sin importar que estuvieran casados con mujeres de un clan aliado.

Igual Emmett admitió que Irina lo había emboscado desnuda en más de una ocasión y se la había mamado un par de veces en el pasado, y sin que lo presionáramos agregó que la mujer tenía la garganta como una aspiradora, pero que su miedo a Rosalie le había impedido repetir más seguido la experiencia.

Tanya por su parte, estaba encaprichada con Edward, simplemente porque su virginidad y puritanismo eran incorruptibles, pero a pesar de su rechazo no se rendía, y buscaba una y mil formas de hacerle la vida a cuadritos al niño maravilla, tratando de quebrar su voluntad.

Y Kate… aparentemente estaba dispuesta a todo.

Emmett detuvo el Jeep frente a la casa y nos bajamos, Jasper y Emmett primero, y luego, lentamente yo, tratando de no aparecer como una amenaza, ya que era un desconocido para la mayoría.

Eleazar frunció el ceño, la morena dio un paso hacia atrás y las rubias nos estudiaron sin empacho, relamiéndose los labios y enderezando la espalda para resaltar sus pechos, sonriendo insinuantes.

-Eleazar, damas – Saludó Emmett extendiendo su mano al jefe del clan.

-Hola Emmett, a qué debemos el inesperado placer de su visita? – Preguntó Eleazar, más desconfiado que agresivo.

-Creo que ya conoces a Garrett? – Preguntó Jasper mientras besaba con desenvoltura las mejillas de las mujeres.

-Sí, nos conocemos, aunque no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo – Dijo estudiándome mientras me acercaba.

-Garrett, Jasper y yo tenemos algunos amigos en común – Dijo Emmett – Y estamos pasando una temporada con ellos.

-Y Rosalie? Y Alice? - Preguntó una de las súcubos, la que tenía el pelo de un color rubio rojizo y era más bajita, y que evidentemente había sido transformada muy joven… No mucho mayor que Isabella.

-Nos separamos, Tanya – Dijo Jasper sonando apenado, pero listo para ser consolado, desplegando todo su encanto. El bastardo estaba usando su don sobre este par de zorras, como si fuera necesario para hacerlas complacientes.

-Oh, qué lástima – Dijo ella sin poder esconder su sonrisa de anticipación.

-Y tú Garrett? – Preguntó la otra… Kate?

-Y yo qué? – Pregunté dirigiendo mi atención hacia ella.

-Estás casado? Tienes pareja? – Preguntó jugando con su largo cabello rubio, de un par de tonos más claro que el de su hermana, acercándose más allá de lo que me era confortable. Sus generosos pechos chocaron contra el mío y su rostro quedó a centímetros de mí. Era realmente alta para ser mujer, como una modelo europea e igual de desnutrida, salvo por esos melones adheridos a su delantera.

Ella no me habría gustado ni aunque no hubiera existido Isabella en mi vida; esa chica era poco natural, muy producida y maquillada, y además a mí, por machista que pueda sonar, me gusta ser más alto y fuerte que mi compañera, una de las muchas cosas que hacía a mi pequeña Pareja tan perfecta para mí.

-No, ninguna de las dos – Admití honestamente, muy a mi pesar.

-Si quieres te puedo mostrar el lugar – Dijo ella entusiasta, tomando mi mano. Seguro que el tour comenzaría por su habitación… Afortunadamente Eleazar pensó lo mismo, y la interrumpió.

-Ahora no Kate, vamos a conversar con nuestros invitados – Dijo señalando el interior de la casa. Él y su esposa Carmen entraron en la delantera, seguidos por Tanya que llevaba del brazo a Emmett y a Jasper, y a la retaguardia Kate y yo, ya que ella se negaba a soltarme.

Entramos a una gran sala con chimenea y una gloriosa vista del paisaje exterior, y nos repartimos en los sillones.

Yo me senté en una silla individual tratando de alejarme de Kate, pero ella simplemente se sentó en el brazo de la silla y apoyó su mano en mi cuello, jugando con mi cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

Resumiendo, no tuvimos suerte.

Irina y Laurent se encontraban cazando, y tuve la clara impresión de que aunque Eleazar y las demás supieran donde se encontraban, no compartirían esa información con nosotros…

Quedamos de regresar en un par de días, aduciendo que sólo queríamos hablar, hacer algunas preguntas. Decidimos largarnos a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Tanya, que acariciaba a dos manos las piernas de Emmett y Jasper cada vez más cerca de sus entrepiernas, y de Kate, que ya casi estaba sentada sobre mí e insistía en hablarme insinuaciones al oído como si no fuera perfectamente capaz de escucharla susurrar desde cien metros de distancia.

Después de muchos besos, abrazos y promesas de regresar, huimos de ese maldito lugar.

Íbamos preparados para quedarnos, pero ese par de mujeres eran insoportables en su desesperación. Si tenían tanta necesidad de contacto sexual, por qué no vivían entre humanos de modo de tener con quién satisfacer sus bajos instintos?

Raro.

A mitad de camino nos detuvimos para que Emmett y Jasper pudieran cazar alguna presa pequeña antes de volver al hotel. Dejamos el Jeep a orillas de camino y nos dirigimos hacia el sonido de un arroyo… Generalmente se podían encontrar animales bebiendo, así es que sólo sería cosa de esperar.

Pero cuando estábamos llegando a la orilla, nos cruzamos con el rastro de un vampiro. Jasper y Emmett gruñeron y se lanzaron en su persecución, conmigo en sus talones. Una sola palabra cruzó los labios de Emmett…

-Laurent!

Corrimos aparentemente sin dirección, siguiendo rastros que se entrecruzaban, tratando de reconocer los más recientes, hasta que llegamos a un claro en el bosque… Ahí se encontraba un vampiro de raza negra y largos dreadlocks, arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando a una figura femenina.

Por un segundo pensé que la mujer sería Irina, ya que la espalda de Laurent tapaba el rostro de ella, pero el viento cambió de dirección y el cabello de la chica se movió, largo y castaño, no rubio como debía ser el de la vampira. Se escuchó un gemido… La chica aún estaba viva…

Bella?

**Y bien, ahí lo tienen, cuéntenme qué les pareció. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque no prometo hacerlo tan seguido como les gustaría. **

**Pero no teman! No dejaré la historia a medias.**

**Cariños…**


	6. Chapter 6 : Laurent

**Hola a todas! Ya algunas me echaban de menos, así es que aquí me tienen con el nuevo capítulo. No tengo mucho que decir porque no quiero arruinar lo que viene, así es que sólo les desearé que tengan una linda semana y muchos cariños a todas.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 6**

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

_I'm yours / Jason Mraz_

**GARRETT POV**

Laurent estaba tan concentrado en el frenesí causado por la sangre de su víctima que no se enteró de que nos estábamos acercando hasta que fue demasiado tarde para huir. Lo teníamos estratégicamente rodeado.

Caminamos lentamente hacia él, y pude ver que Jasper y Emmett habían dejado de respirar, ya que la sangre fluía libremente, permeando el aire. Yo si inspiré, temblando de anticipación…

Bella? Era ella?

Había algo parecido, familiar…

Pero no, no era exactamente su esencia, no era su aroma.

El alivio casi me hace caer de rodillas, pero no perdí de vista mi objetivo. Perfectamente podría haber sido Isabella. Laurent claramente no era vegetariano como nos habían hecho creer, y había atacado a una niña parecida a mi Pareja con la clara intención de hacer desaparecer su cuerpo en el bosque.

Lo atacamos por tres flancos, inmovilizándolo, ya que necesitábamos interrogarlo. Lo tomé del cuello apartándolo de su víctima y lo lancé hacia atrás, donde Emmett lo aplastó contra el suelo. Jasper mantuvo la distancia pero yo miré lo miré y silenciosamente tomamos una decisión… La chica estaba demasiado débil para tratar de salvar su vida y el veneno ya infectaba su sangre…

Sus gritos de dolor comenzaron a ir en aumento hasta que Jasper le hizo algo con su don. Yo me adelanté para hacer lo necesario. Lo que Jasper no podía hacer por miedo a recaer. Le tendría que romper el cuello.

No podíamos dejar a una neófita suelta así como así, y no la podíamos llevar con nosotros teniendo a Bella con nosotros.

Pero en el momento en que posé las manos sobre ella sentí un golpe de puño que me lanzó a varios metros de distancia, a chocar contra un árbol.

Al reincorporarme vi a Jasper frente a ella en posición de ataque, con los ojos completamente negros, listo para desmembrar a quien se quisiera acercar a la humana.

-Jasper? – Preguntó Emmett.

Jasper estaba en un estado completamente feral, más allá de la furia, era puro instinto… Eso sólo lo podía provocar dos cosas… Defender a su presa o…

A su Pareja.

-Jasper, no le vamos a hacer nada a la chica, tú puedes leer la verdad en mis palabras – Le dije con toda la calma que pude conjurar.

-Qué hay con la chica? – Preguntó Emmett, aún sentado tranquilamente sobre la espalda de Laurent, quien tenía la cara hundida en la tierra, lo que le impedía hablar.

-Creo que Jasper encontró a su Pareja – Le contesté.

-Jas? – Preguntó Emmett emocionado.

Jasper gruñó, con los hombros sacudiéndose por su respiración agitada y con un poco de exceso de veneno chorreando por su barbilla. Estaba claro que se estaba conteniendo para no lanzarse a morder a nadie.

-Jasper, escúchame, yo sé que estás ahí en alguna parte – Le dije. Sus ojos eran como dos obsidianas sin ni un ápice del color caramelo al que estaba acostumbrado – Yo sé que hay una parte de ti que entiende lo que le digo, de lo contrario ya nos habrías destrozado…

-No le des ideas! – Exclamó Emmett en un susurro.

-…Pero si quieres proteger a la chica y hacerle más fácil el cambio la vas a tener que ayudar… Tiene muy poco veneno en la sangre, Laurent no trataba de transformarla, sino de drenarla. Muérdela Jasper, márcala con tu veneno… - Le dije tratando de darle ánimos para hacer algo que él se juró no volver a hacer. Morder a un humano y transformar a un vampiro.

Jasper miró angustiado y dudoso entre ella y nosotros, probablemente sopesando mis palabras. Ella volvía a gemir, Jasper en su lucha interna perdía control de su don. Finalmente esos sonidos agónicos fueron los que sacaron a Jasper de sus cavilaciones.

Tomó la cabeza de la humana y la acunó gentilmente, para entonces proceder a morder exactamente sobre la mordedura de Laurent. Luego la lamió para cortar el flujo de sangre y la mordió en ambas muñecas. Con eso sería suficiente, con todo el veneno que Jasper estaba produciendo no me extrañaría que la chica se transformara en dos días.

La acarició con toda ternura y se sentó junto a ella.

No era Jasper.

Era una bestia protegiendo a su compañera.

Pero al menos no nos tomaba por amenazas. Si Jasper se volviera contra nosotros en ese estado no tendíamos esperanzas de sobrevivir.

Lo que nos dejaba a Emmett y a mí para lidiar con Laurent.

Le hice una seña a Emmett, que miraba lo que sucedía como embobado, para que diera vuelta a Laurent. Emm se arrodilló con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del vampiro y lo giró, para volver a sentarse, esta vez sobre su estómago.

Laurent escupió un puñado de pasto y tierra y enfocó su mirada en nosotros con un odio tan intenso que supe que tendríamos que matarlo si queríamos vivir en paz el futuro. Este tipo trataría de vengar la afrenta aunque le tomara una eternidad.

Peeeeero (como decía mi Isabella), nosotros teníamos la ventaja, y seríamos idiotas de no aprovecharla.

-Laurent, no es así? – Le pregunté acercándome. No me respondió, pero me mostró los dientes en forma amenazante. Emmett le dio un palmetazo en la frente. Fue un gesto para humillarlo, no para dañarlo, lo que hizo que se enfureciera aún más.

-Contéstale idiota! – Le dijo Emm – No es como si fuera un secreto, verdad?

-Ya saben cuál es mi nombre, pero no es eso por lo que me rastrearon, verdad? – Escupió Laurent.

-Oh no, te rastreamos para hacerte algunas preguntas, pero ahora que te encontramos se me ocurren algunas nuevas… - Le dije agachándome junto a Emmett para que Laurent me pudiera ver bien la cara.

-Y por qué tendría que responderte? – Preguntó desafiante – No sé ni siquiera quién eres.

-Bueno, si no es por otra razón, simplemente porque tu vida está en mis manos, y de ti depende si sigues vivo o qué tan dolorosa será tu muerte… - Le dije como si habláramos del clima - O siempre te podría guardar para Jasper, el _"Dios de la Guerra"_, te suena? Acabas de drenar a su Pareja, y por lo que veo, está bastante cabreado…

-El _"Dios de la Guerra"_? Esos son leyendas, un mito que nunca existió – Dijo desafiante. Vaya, nos divertiríamos con ese sujeto – Y si hubiera existido, de ninguna manera sería Jasper Hale, ese Cullen mariquita lleno de cicatrices que debe haber adquirido siendo la perra de alguien! – Agregó el imbécil. Casi me relamí de anticipación.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuh! – Dijo Emmett emocionando. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Oh Laurent, pero que equivocado que estás… Tienes como enemigo a uno de los vampiros más peligrosos del mundo y ni siquiera crees en su existencia… - Le dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Le eché una mirada a Jasper que seguía acurrucando a la chica. Estaba en una posición tensa y su rostro, lo que se veía de él, expresaba pura concentración… Estaba absorbiendo parte del dolor de su Pareja, y el dolor de la transformación, aún compartido entre dos, es enorme.

-Garrett, Jas está ocupado, comencemos nosotros! – Dijo Emmett ansioso, saltando como un niño en su asiento sobre el estómago de Laurent.

-Tienes razón, no hay por qué perder el tiempo, especialmente cuando tenemos damas esperándonos en casa – Dije pensando en Bella y su angustia de que algo me pudiera suceder.

-Qué mierda quieren saber? – Rugió Laurent, más que cabreado.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, dónde está Irina? No se supone que ustedes estaban juntos? – Pregunté atento a cualquier indicio de que no estuviéramos solos.

Laurent sonrió pero no contestó. Emmett simplemente tomó uno de sus dreadlocks y se lo arrancó, junto con un buen trozo de cuero cabelludo. Laurent aulló y Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja, listo para la siguiente pregunta… Este tipo, tan simpático e inocentón como se veía, habría sido un excelente cobrador para la mafia…

-Como ves Laurent, Emmett consume demasiada azúcar, y eso le produce un exceso de energía. No tenemos problemas en dejarte calvo arrancándote pelo a pelo, y no me refiero sólo a los pelos de la cabeza… - Le dije como si me diera pesar su situación.

Todo era una farsa, él sabía que hablaría o lo torturaríamos hasta que lo hiciera.

-Me escapé! – Gritó después de unos segundos de sopesar sus alternativas – Me escapé! Ya me tenía harto la dieta animal, necesitaba un poco de variedad!

-Ok, y creíste que tu novia no se iba a dar cuenta de que tus ojos están tan rojos como los de cualquier vampiro normal? – Pregunté.

-Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso – Contestó desafiante.

-Eso es verdad – Concordó Emmett pensativamente. Le fruncí el ceño y él a su vez le dio otro palmetazo en la cabeza a Laurent.

-Alguna razón por la que hayas elegido a una humana tan parecida a Bella Swan? – Pregunté conteniendo mi rabia para que no se filtrara en mi voz.

-Qué sabes tú de Bella Swan? – Preguntó.

-Aquí soy yo el que hace las preguntas – Dije mostrando los dientes, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para demostrar que mi paciencia tenía un límite.

-Por qué esa chica se parece a Bella? – Preguntó Emmett enredando otro dreadlock entre sus dedos, muy lentamente.

-Porque la mascota de los Cullen olía condenadamente bien, pero el cabrón de James la reclamó para sí, y me dejó con las ganas… - Soltó intempestivamente - Hoy cuando fui a la ciudad a cazar buscaba lo mismo de siempre, vagos o drogadictos que nadie va a echar de menos, pero esa chica tuvo la mala suerte de atravesarse en mi camino, y no me pude resistir. No olía exactamente como Bella, y no era la protegida de todo un clan, pero se parecía lo suficiente, sangre es sangre y un hombre puede fantasear…

-Mierda! – Dijo Emmett.

-Debo entender entonces que si te hubieras encontrado a Bella la habrías drenado en el lugar? – Pregunté con dientes apretados. No me gustaba nada que ese hijo de puta se sintiera con la libertad de fantasear nada relacionado con mi Pareja.

Nuevamente Laurent se quedó callado pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que estaba en lo correcto.

Emmett le arrancó otro dreadlock, esta vez una ubicado justo sobre su frente, dejando un feo hueco y trizando su piel hasta la ceja derecha.

Laurent chilló y trató de escapar.

Emmett se reacomodó un poco para contenerlo mejor y siguió instalado cómodamente sobre el interrogado.

-Laurent, no nos hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser, tienes más de doscientos de esos mechones apelmazados y nosotros tenemos como cinco preguntas más, así es que calcula todo lo que nos podemos entretener antes de empezar a arrancarte los dedos coyuntura a coyuntura – Le dije con toda calma.

-Contestaaaaa! – Canturreó Emmett. Daba miedo, justamente porque era alguien que no se suponía que debía dar miedo… Era como un payaso asesino, una muñeca poseída, una flor carnívora o un gremlin.

-Sí! Si me la hubiera encontrado me la habría comido! – Confesó - Quizás me habría controlado y hasta la habría conservado, la chica es bonita y tenía un algo… Todos lo percibimos, pero claro, a Victoria no le gustó para nada que James la quisiera para él. James me comentó que ya estaba aburrido de Victoria y su neurosis, y que iba a probar ser el creador de una nueva chica y de paso cabrear a los Cullen… Por eso yo me fui, no quise quedarme a ver cómo estallaba la guerra entre Victoria y James – Relató Laurent después de unos segundos de silencio – Pero ahora todo es peor, porque Victoria rastreó a James hasta un edificio incinerado en Phoenix, donde encontró sus cenizas. Victoria juró venganza contra la humana y todos los Cullen, y ya no tiene nada que perder…

-Te pidió ayuda? – Pregunté fríamente. Se mantuvo en silencio un minuto hasta que Emmett le dio un bofetón.

-Sí! Mierda, sí, me pidió ayuda, y yo le dije que estaba bien con los Denali y que no me quiero meter en sus vendettas, pero… - Dudó si continuar – Victoria sabe cosas… De mi pasado… Me chantajeó… para que la ayude. Por eso creo que si me encuentro a Bella y la dreno, le estaría haciendo un favor a la humana al impedir que Victoria ponga sus manos sobre ella primero.

-Ah por supuesto, eres todo un humanitario – Le dije sardónicamente – Ahora dime una cosa, si te dejamos ir, dejarías a Bella en paz a pesar de lo que Victoria tenga sobre ti?

-Sí, claro que sí! – Dijo de inmediato, entusiasmado al ver una salida.

-Jasper, Laurent está diciendo la verdad? – Pregunté sin mirar atrás.

-No – Dijo simplemente. Eso era suficientemente bueno para mí. Asentí a Emmett y Laurent malinterpretando el gesto, suspiró aliviado.

Fue lo último que hizo antes de que Emmett le arrancara la cabeza.

Tomé uno de los dreadlocks que Emmett le arrancó y sacando mi zippo del bolsillo encendí el extremo que chorreaba veneno. Mientras, Emmett hizo un excelente y expedito trabajo de desmembramiento, arreglando el cuerpo en una pila y yo dejé caer el cabello ardiente, encendiendo la hoguera.

No alcanzó a pasar un minuto cuando escuchamos un chillido desgarrador.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A orillas del claro, de rodillas, lloraba una hermosa mujer rubia. No necesité que nadie me dijera que ella era Irina.

-Mierda! – Dijo Emmett.

-Por qué? Por qué? Laurent! Mi Laurent! – Sollozó.

-Irina… Eeeeh – Dijo Emmett mirando al suelo y tratando de cubrir la vista de la hoguera con su cuerpo, sin saber qué decir. Jasper por su parte no parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Así es que yo debí dar las explicaciones del caso.

-Irina, no hemos tenido el gusto, mi nombre es Garrett y soy un buen amigo de Carlisle Cullen y de Jasper y Emmett – Comencé – No sé qué tan bien llegaste a conocer a Laurent, pero te aseguro que no es el caballero andante que te aseguró ser.

-No me importa quién eres, no me importa quienes son tus amigos, y quién eres tú para decirme qué tan bien llegué a conocer a mi novio? – Chilló más furiosa que triste.

-Ok, pasa lo siguiente, Laurent estaba dispuesto a ayudar a destruir a mi Pareja, y eso lo corroboramos con el regalo de Jasper antes de ejecutarlo, y además, Laurent huyó de ti, rompió la dieta vegetariana y raptó a esta chica, que resultó ser la Pareja de Jasper… Así es que como puedes ver, puso en peligro la vida de dos Parejas, incluso la ley de los Volturi nos ampara estos casos – Le dije.

-Laurent era mi Pareja! – Rugió – Lo voy a vengar! Juro que lo voy a vengar!

-Mentira – Dijo Jasper otra vez sin ni levantar la cabeza mientras recorría con su nariz el contorno de la mandíbula de su mujer.

-Qué es mentira? – Pregunté.

-Laurent no era su Pareja – Respondió.

-Sí lo era! Sí lo era! – Exclamó Irina enterrando los dedos en la tierra.

-Eeeeeeh… No – Dijo Jasper – Te puedes mentir a ti misma todo lo que quieras, pero no me puedes mentir a mí. Lamento que te hayas visto afectado por este lío, pero tu pérdida no se compara con lo que sentirías de haber perdido a tu Pareja de verdad.

-Aaaaaaah! – Gritó Irina poniéndose de pié y lanzándose contra mí, que me encontraba más cerca de ella. Pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos antes de que algo o _alguien_ la tumbara de manera más poderosa que cualquier golpe.

Jasper.

Jasper y su don atacando por primera vez en décadas, no actuando como un barómetro emocional, sino siendo utilizado como el arma de destrucción masiva que era.

-No más Irina – Dijo Jasper – No más. No te voy a hacer daño permanente porque respeto a tu familia y nos conocemos desde hace años… Pero basta ya. Lamento verte sufrir, pero es mejor que te libraras de esa alimaña ahora, antes de que estuvieras más involucrada. _Él no era tu Pareja_ y ni siquiera estaba realmente enamorado de ti, así es que asume con entereza lo sucedido y sigue adelante – Y con esto, Jasper tomó en sus brazos a su chica y caminando con más dignidad de la que le había visto desplegar en décadas, se internó en el bosque.

Emmett y yo nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros y lo seguimos, orgullosos de nuestro amigo.

Irina se quedó en el suelo llorando, mirando como ardían los restos de su amante.

Me debería haber dado lástima, pero la verdad es que no sentí más que alivio. Habíamos conseguido lo que habíamos ido a buscar y más. Eliminar una de las más serias amenazas hacia Isabella y más encima encontrar la Pareja de Jasper.

Llegamos al Jeep en silencio, roto sólo por suaves gemidos de la chica.

-Crees que resistirás hasta llegar al hotel con tu mujer en estas condiciones? – Pregunté a Jasper abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo para que se acomodara con mayor comodidad.

-No es como si tuviera muchas alternativas, verdad? – Dijo con los dientes apretados. Si hubiera podido transpirar su frente habría estado perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo de compartir el dolor.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces – Dije subiéndome al asiento del conductor.

-Deberíamos saber cómo se llama tu chica – Dijo Emmett – Probablemente la van a estar buscando y tenemos sólo un par de días para hacer planes.

-Jasper, revisa sus bolsillos – Le dije – Si Laurent la raptó en la calle probablemente traía su billetera consigo.

-Ok – Dijo Jasper reacomodándola – Oh, mejor aún, miren tiene un bolso! – Dijo quitándole un pequeño bolso de cuero café con una delgada correa que traía cruzada al pecho y tapada con la solapa del abrigo. El bolso, no más grande que un laptop pequeño, estaba algo sucio porque se había deslizado hacia su espalda, pero no estaba irrecuperable, así es que se podía salvar si es que ella estaba encariñada con él.

-Vale, dámelo, tú tienes las manos ocupadas! – Demandó Emmett tratando de quitarle el bolso a Jasper, quien no puso resistencia. Prefería sostener a su mujer que al bolso.

Emmett comenzó a escarbar y sacó una cantidad sorprendente de cosas considerando el tamaño del bolso. Siempre me ha llamado la atención la cantidad y diversidad de cosas que trae una mujer consigo. Y son todas "indispensables".

Había una pequeña Tablet Samsung modelo Q1 que parecía no haber sufrido daños, ya que estaba amortiguada por ambos lados con montones de papeles fotocopiados y ordenados con clips de colores. Todas las hojas parecían tener anotaciones a los costados.

-Parece que es estudiante – Dijo Emmett leyendo algunos de los documentos.

Yo lo miré con cara de "Dough!". Sólo por su edad se podía inferir eso.

-Estudiante de qué? – Se limitó a preguntar Jasper.

-O puede ser drogadicta… - Continuó Emmett.

-Qué? – Preguntó Jasper levantando la vista furioso – Yo probé su sangre, y está completamente limpia! Qué te hace decir una cosa semejante?

-Bueno, tiene tranquilizante para caballos en el bolso… - Dijo Emmett contrito.

-Todos esos papeles podrán indicar que a lo mejor estudia medicina veterinaria o algo parecido? – Pregunté tratando de sonar conciliador, porque si Jasper se cabreaba en el auto, con la presión del dolor que sufría, podían, literalmente, rodar cabezas.

-Mmmmmh… Sí, la mayoría de las fotocopias están relacionadas con las ciencias… Biología, anatomía celular, bases moleculares, métodos de cuantificación, bioestadística… - Recitó Emm.

-Ves Emmett? Es más probable que sea científica que drogadicta. Además mírala! - Le dije tratando de que comprendiera que su trasero estaba en juego – Es casi tan delgada y pequeña como Isabella, cómo crees que reaccionaría con un tranquilizante de caballos?

-Es verdad, lo siento… - Dijo realmente contrito.

-Qué más hay? – Pregunté cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Lápices con tinta gel… Hay catorce de distintos colores. Todas sus fotocopias están subrayadas con distintos colores. Además hay 2 destacadores fluorescentes, un par de lápices y bolígrafos y una goma de borrar muy usada.

-Es dedicada a sus estudios, se nota – Comenté.

-También hay un par de lentes ópticos con los cristales quebrados…

-Usaba lentes? – Preguntó Jasper súbitamente interesado.

-Seeeep – Dijo Emm entregándole los lentes.

-No están tan mal, le podemos cambiar el cristal… - Comentó Jas.

-Para qué? Es que no va a tener vista vampírica? – Preguntó Emmmett.

-Porque son algo familiar para ella – Respondió Jasper como explicándole a un niño – Si le ponemos cristales sin aumento a lo mejor cuando se vea al espejo no va a ser una total extraña la que la mire de vuelta.

-Tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado… Como yo era el "bebé" de la familia… Cuando desperté no quedaba ninguna de mis posesiones, mi ropa la quemaron porque estaba empapada con mi sangre y no traía nada más conmigo… - Dijo Emmett tristemente.

-Entonces sigue buscando, si encontramos una identificación a lo mejor podemos ir a su casa y sacar algunas de sus cosas, rescatar fotos, no sé, algo… - Sugerí.

-Billetera! – Exclamó Emmett triunfal – Tu chica se llama Elise Carter, tiene diecinueve años y es escorpión. Cumple años el siete de noviembre… Bueno, cumplía… Aquí hay un carnet de biblioteca de la Universidad de Alaska, Campus Faibanks… Hay unas llaves también, son un montón, hay llaves de candados pequeños como de casilleros, llaves de chapa de puerta, y unas llaves de auto… Hay una membresía en el gimnasio de la Universidad, una tarjeta de débito, dos de crédito, veintitrés dólares y cuarenta centavos, un par de fotografías de un chico y una chica, se parecen a ella, deben ser sus hermanos… Y hay otra de una pareja mayor, deben ser sus padres. También hay una foto de un gato enorme y peludo, te diría que debe ser cruza de puma, si existieran los pumas angora… Tal vez hace experimentos genéticos con el gato?... – Comentó Emmett sin dejar de hablar a medida que sacaba cosas del pequeño bolso – Mmmmh, alcohol gel, un par de pinzas, espejo, un peine plegable, brillo de labios con olor a melocotón, pañuelos desechables… Ah! Aquí está, una tarjeta electrónica de acceso al edificio de su residencia estudiantil. La llave de su habitación debe ser una de las que está aquí… Mira! Un sobre de correspondencia de la Universidad! – Levantó el sobre como un trofeo – Su dirección completa está aquí, no necesitamos adivinar nada.

-Algo más? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Te parece poco? Me faltó sólo darte su talla de sostén! – Dijo Emmett ofendido.

-Emmett… - Dije en tono de advertencia. Jasper estaba recién Emparejado, y yo sabía perfectamente que se debía estar sintiendo al filo de todo, especialmente con su mujer sufriendo tanto con la transformación.

-Vale, vale, lo siento... – Dijo levantando las manos en rendición – A ver… Hay un celular y está bloqueado con clave. Esta chica se ve inteligente así es que no creo que la clave sea uno, dos, tres, cuatro – Dijo poniendo el teléfono de lado – Oh! – Dijo y escondió lo que había sacado de vuelta al bolso.

-Qué? – Demandó Jasper.

-Nada – Dijo Emm de inmediato.

-Qué? – Gruñó Jasper amenazador.

-Nada, que encontré unos medicamentos, pero da lo mismo, porque ahora ya no va a tener que tomarlos más – Dijo tratando de sonreír. Emmett es un pésimo mentiroso.

-Qué medicamentos? Qué tiene? De qué está enferma? – Preguntó Jasper frenético.

-Bueno, hay un estuche con varias cosas… Una caja de "Píldora Anticonceptiva Oral Combinada" que contiene estrógeno y progestágeno, una caja de algo compuesto de "Naratriptán", un par de tiras de vitamina C, ocho dulces de limón, y un par de inyecciones de insulina con jeringas y agujas…

-Ok.. – Dijo Jasper respirando profundo para calmarse – Elise toma anticonceptivos, no sé lo que es el Naratriptán, las vitaminas C tengo entendido que son para mejorar el sistema inmunológico y si necesita inyecciones de insulina, es diabética, por eso deben ser los caramelos, por si le baja el azúcar de repente.

-Ves? – Le dijo Emmett – Nada de qué preocuparse.

Ninguno de nosotros mencionó el porqué de sus anticonceptivos… Tendría novio? Ojalá que no, yo sabía lo que se sentía y no era nada agradable.

Después de eso nos mantuvimos en silencio. Emmett guardó todas las cosas de Elise en su bolso y se lo devolvió a Jasper.

De pronto sonó mi teléfono. Lo contesté sin mirar quién era, tenía el ringtone asignado a Bella, uno que nunca había usado porque ella nunca me había llamado. "Beautiful Girl" de INXS.

"…Beautiful girl (stay with me)

_Hermosa niña (quédate conmigo)_

Beautiful girl (stay with me)

_Hermosa niña (quédate conmigo)_

She wants to go home

_Ella quiere ir a casa…"_

-Isabella? – Pregunté preocupado.

-Garrett?... Estás… Están bien? – Preguntó sonando nerviosa.

-Sí, sí, estamos todos bien, y tú? – Pregunté sintiendo un calorcito en el pecho al pensar que estaba preocupada por mí.

-Bien, bien, Peter y Char no me querían dejar que te llamara, dijeron que te podía interrumpir… - Dijo en un susurro. Yo me cabreé. Qué tenían que interponerse Peter y Charlotte cuando mi mujer estaba haciendo un primer avance hacia mí?

-Tú me puedes llamar en cualquier momento, siempre – Le dije firmemente, no tenía sentido susurrar con dos vampiros al lado – No hay nada más importante que tú, y eso deberías saberlo.

-Gracias, si lo sé – Dijo suavemente y pude escuchar su sonrisa en su voz – Cuando regresan?

-Vamos de camino, y no te voy a poder llevar el regalo que te prometí, pero a cambio te tengo una sorpresa – Le dije.

-Sorpresa? Buena o mala? – Preguntó titubeante.

-Buena, conociéndote creo que te va a gustar más que cualquier regalo material que pudiera hacerte – Le dije pensando en su preocupación por Jasper y su estabilidad emocional.

-Está bien, cuanto se van a demorar? – Preguntó sonando ansiosa.

-Calculo una media hora – Respondí – Me podrías dar con Peter por favor?

-Nop – Respondió rotundamente – Te estoy llamando escondida mientras ellos hacen… Cosas.

-Cosas? – Pregunté tratando de no reír de su candidez. Emmett resopló y vi a Jasper sonreír levemente desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Sip, creyeron que me quedé dormida y se fueron a la habitación del lado y yo me escapé al pasillo para hablar contigo – Respondió en tono conspiratorio.

-Isabella no sabes lo contento que estoy de que me hayas llamado, pero ahora necesito que regreses a tu habitación, si? No es seguro que te pasees sola por el hotel, ya te vamos a contar todo al llegar.

-Está bien – Dijo sonando herida y desilusionada – Adiós.

-Hey! Un momento! No quiero que te despidas haciendo pucheros – Le dije antes de que alcanzara a cortar el teléfono.

-No estoy haciendo pucheros – Dijo profundizando el puchero.

-Isabella, este llamado ha sido la nota alta de mi día, pero lo más importante es tu seguridad. No quiero que te pongas en peligro si no estoy ahí para defenderte, me entiendes, verdad? – Pregunté suavemente.

-Sí, entiendo… - Respondió – Ya estoy afuera de mi habitación.

-Puedes golpear la puerta de Peter? – Pregunté.

-Es que están… _Ocupados! _– Dijo y casi la pude ver sonrojándose.

-Créeme que es importante, o no te lo pediría – Le dije.

-Está bien… - Dijo resignada.

TOC

TOC

TOC

-Váyase, que no vio el cartel de no molestar? – Gritó Peter través de la puerta.

-Peter soy Bella, lo siento, pero Garrett quiere hablar contigo. Yo le dije que estabas ocupado, pero insiste…

-Mierda! Se supone que tú estabas durmiendo! Para la próxima vez te voy a amarrar para asegurarme de que no te me escapas, pequeña Houdini – Refunfuñó Peter mientras supongo que se vestía, o al menos se cubría, porque de inmediato se abrió la puerta – Gracias. Aló!

-Peter cachondo hijo de perra no podías esperar hasta que llegáramos para embarcarte en tus actividades con Charlotte? – Gruñí.

-Podía haber esperado, esa era la idea, pero entonces Char se agachó para arropar a Bella y se asomó de su pantalón mi ropa interior favorita, y una cosa llevó a otra, y bueno… Deberías estar agradecido de que alcanzamos a salir de la habitación a tiempo!

-Ah mierda! Bueno, supongo que entonces no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado – Dije.

-Mmmmmh… Nop, no he recibido noticias desde el más allá el día de hoy – Dijo – Cómo les fue?

-Bueno, tenemos bastante de que hablar, pero lo más importante es que Jasper encontró a su Pareja…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Se escuchó gritar a Charlotte – Bien por Pa´!

-Demonios! Cómo no lo vi venir? – Se preguntó Peter.

-Porque estabas hundido hasta las pelotas en Charlotte! – Exclamó Emmett.

-Agh! Emmett, por favor! – Comentó Jasper – No frente a Elise.

-Elise no sabe nada del mundo, no te preocupes – Respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, ya está bien, cómo es que la encontró, qué pasó, vienen para acá? Tengo que mover a Bella? – Preguntó Peter.

-Laurent la atacó y alcanzamos a salvarla justo a tiempo, Jasper la mordió y ahora se está transformando. Vamos llegando al hotel y vamos a necesitar una habitación para ella, ojalá una contigua a una de las nuestras. Si no hay, nos las arreglamos con el espacio que tenemos. Tenemos muchos planes que hacer y tres días antes de que la chica despierte y comience a masacrar a la población – Le dije.

-Entendido – Dijo Peter – Cuando lleguen estará todo listo. Mis felicitaciones al Mayor.

-Gracias Peter – Dijo Jasper.

Corté la llamada y me concentré en el camino. Pocos minutos después estábamos llegando a Fairbanks y unos pocos más y llegamos al hotel.

Peter, Bella y Char nos esperaban junto al ascensor del estacionamiento, luciendo ansiosos y expectantes.

Nos bajamos del Jeep y yo olvidando mi orgullo y mis temores me apresuré al lado de mi mujer y la abracé tan fuerte como pude. Ella vaciló un segundo y luego me respondió el abrazo y suspiró. Pude oler sus lágrimas una vez más.

-Hey! Shhhhh, todo está bien, ya llegamos – Le dije quitándole pequeños mechones de su cabello de las húmedas mejillas.

-Lo siento… - Dijo restregándose los ojos – Estaba tan preocupada…

-Pero ya ves que todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos – Le dije sonando más optimista de lo que me sentía – Ves? Jasper encontró a su Pareja.

Isabella miró curiosa detrás de mí a Jasper cargando el pequeño y frágil bulto que era su chica, y dando pequeños pasos se acercó a ellos. Cuando estuvo a su lado se detuvo de golpe, miró a la chica, miró a Jasper y a la chica otra vez.

-Lis? – La llamó.

**Oooooooooh! Bella la conoce? Cómo? Por qué? Cuéntenme sus teorías.**

**Abrazos y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Lis

**Hola a todas! A que no se esperaban una actualización tan pronto, pero bueno, yo no secuestro los capítulos, si los termino, se los entrego.**

**Peeeero no sé si alcanzaré a publicar esta semana otra vez, ya que siempre ando haciendo malabarismos para que me alcance el tiempo para hacer todo lo que debo hacer.**

**Muchas descubrieron de inmediato la identidad de Lis, y me sorprendieron mucho con sus habilidades deductivas. Felicitaciones!**

**Que disfruten y como siempre, no olviden dejarme su opinión.**

**Capítulo 7**

Te regalo mi orden mi desorden,  
Te regalo mi norte y mi horizonte,  
Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria, eh, eh.  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula,  
Te regalo mis manos y locuras,  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas,  
Yo por ti daría mi vida.

_Te regalo / Carlos Baute_

**GARRETT POV**

-Lis? – Susurró Isabella a la chica que gemía en brazos de Jasper.

-La conoces? – Preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

-Esto no lo vi venir – Dijo Peter agarrándose la cabeza como si pudiera estrujar un poco de información de sus sesos. Char apoyó la mano en su espalda, preocupada. A Peter lo frustraba mucho _no saber_.

-Quién es ella Bella? – Preguntó Jasper atento a cada gesto de mi mujer.

-Es… Este… -Dijo Isabella y se quedó callada tensando los dedos de una mano y después de la otra. Estaba incómoda y está claramente no era una conversación para tener en el estacionamiento.

-Vamos arriba para las explicaciones, no nos pueden ver conversando con una niña retorciéndose de dolor en los brazos de Jasper – Dije. Bella me miró agradecida y se giró para llamar al ascensor. Yo me mantuve a su lado todo el tiempo hasta llegar a la habitación, regocijándome en su cercanía y su calor…

Un patético mendigo de cariño.

Jasper depositó a Elise en la cama que había ocupado Bella.

-Yo me mudé a la habitación del lado que estaba desocupada, así rodeamos esta habitación por los dos costados en caso de que Lis haga algún ruido… - Dijo Isabella.

-Bells, cómo es que la conoces? Esto es más que una coincidencia… - Dijo Emmett.

-No realmente… Lis es mi prima, la hija de la hermana mayor de Renee – Explicó. Todos la miramos asombrados – Renee y mi tía Noel están peleadas desde hace más de 10 años, Elise y yo nos hemos visto sólo un par de veces desde entonces, en reuniones familiares en casa de mi abuela. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto irregular, y somos amigas en Facebook, así es que nos saludamos para los cumpleaños y las ocasiones especiales como su graduación…

-Pero la coincidencia es demasiada, no me la trago – Insistió Emmett mientras Bella se sacaba los zapatos y se instalaba junto a su prima en la cama, tomando su mano.

-Emmett, toda mi familia es originalmente de Washington, tanto la de Charlie como la de Renee. Tía Noel conoció a su esposo cuando ella estudiaba en la Universidad de Alaska y como la familia de él es de esta área y tenían negocios establecidos y una buena situación económica, decidieron quedarse aquí. Elise es la hija mayor de ese matrimonio, pero a mis primos más pequeños sólo los conocí de pasada alguna vez y los he visto en fotos, pero no alcanzamos a jugar juntos como con Lis.

-Por qué pelearon tu mamá y tu tía? – Preguntó Char.

-Porque el marido de tía Noel es un cerdo – Dijo Bella súbitamente enojada – Después de la ruptura de Renee con uno de sus novios, mamá y yo vinimos a Alaska a vivir con mi tía por un tiempo, ya que el ex novio aparte de engañar a Renee le vació la cuenta bancaria, y a Renee le daba vergüenza pedirle ayuda a Charlie… Yo tenía unos… No sé… seis o siete años… Vivimos con ellos como dos meses y medio y súbitamente Renee empacó todo y nos largamos sin despedirnos de nadie.

Yo lloré y pataleé porque me gustaba estar en una casa con más gente, con una familia de verdad y una hermana mayor, pero Renee no se ablandó, sólo dijo que había discutido con tía Noel y punto, y nos largamos lo más lejos posible, a Phoenix.

-Pero qué pasó? – Preguntó Char.

-Resentí a Renee por meses… Fui tan cruel como puede ser una niña pequeña sin filtro verbal - Dijo Bella con la voz quebrada – Años después, poco antes de irme a vivir con Charlie, Renee me contó que la verdadera razón de la pelea había sido que el marido de mi tía se le insinuó en varias ocasiones amenazando con echarnos a la calle si ella no cedía a sus demandas. Un día llegó a casa medio borracho y trató de forzar a mi mamá. No de violarla, pero de… No sé… Tocarla – Dijo arrugando la nariz – Mamá corrió a contarle a mi tía, pero ella no le creyó, poniéndose del lado de su marido, que lo negó todo. Al día siguiente teníamos las maletas en la calle y nunca más volvieron a hablarse.

-Pero seguiste en contacto con Elise – Afirmó Jasper.

-Bueno, sí, ella era mi amiga y mi prima y la pelea no tenía nada que ver con nosotras, así es que le mandé tarjetas de cumpleaños cada año y ella hizo lo mismo por mí. Cuando fuimos mayores y pudimos acceder a computadores y redes sociales nos reencontramos, pero obviamente no fue lo mismo, ya habíamos crecido y no éramos las mismas niñas de trenzas que jugaban en el barro y pescaban guarisapos en las lagunas de agua estancada de color verde – Dijo sonriendo – Además si creen que yo soy tímida, tienen que ver como es Lis… Es la nerd de la familia – Dijo con una carcajada. Jasper sonrió fascinado y acarició el cabello de su mujer.

-Ella está enferma? – Preguntó Emmett, haciendo que retornara la seriedad en el ambiente.

-Sí… Bueno, supongo que ya no… - Se corrigió – Lis tenía diabetes tipo uno, tenía que inyectarse todos los días desde muy pequeña. Cuando yo viví con ellos ella ya lo hacía solita… Tendría unos nueve años y se pinchaba el estómago como una campeona, sin quejarse – Dijo acariciando la panza de su prima – El asunto de la diabetes le generó algunos problemas inmunológicos, tenía que cuidarse mucho de no enfermarse, y de un día para otro su visión empeoró violentamente, hasta que le reajustaron las dosis de insulina, pero para entonces el daño no era completamente reversible… Dónde están sus lentes? – Preguntó de pronto.

-En su bolso – Dijo Emmett – Lleva toda su vida en ese bolso.

-Así es ella, desde pequeña acarreaba un bolso rojo de Elmo de "Plaza Sésamo" lleno de cosas que "tal vez podíamos necesitar" – Dijo Bella.

-Cómo es ella? – Preguntó Jasper ansioso de seguir escuchando.

-Vale, yo te cuento pero después me cuentan ustedes exactamente qué pasó – Dijo Bella. Jasper asintió – A ver… Lis es… Superinteligente, o sea, como un fenómeno de inteligente. Fue la mejor alumna de su generación en secundaria y le ofrecieron dar el discurso en la graduación, pero ella es demasiado tímida y se negó – Jasper comenzó a filtrar sus emociones, tal vez sin darse cuenta, y era pura felicidad, alivio y orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de la mujer que le tocó y tal vez aliviado de que no fuera otra Alice, pero eso no me consta – Sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad fueron puntaje nacional, le ofrecieron becas completas en todas las universidades importantes, en todas las de la Ivi League y otras… Pudo haber estudiado lo que quisiera donde quisiera…

-Entonces por qué se quedó en Alaska? – Preguntó Emmett decepcionado, como estafado con el rumbo de la historia.

-Porque estaba enferma Emm – Dijo Bella – Lis a veces se descompensa, terminaba al menos un par de veces al año en el hospital, y no podía irse al otro lado del país donde estaría sola sin nadie a quién acudir en caso de emergencia.

-Entonces decidió quedarse a estudiar cerca de su familia – Afirmó Char.

-Sí, pero luchó con sus padres para que la dejaran vivir en los dormitorios universitarios como los demás estudiantes, ella quería una experiencia universitaria lo más normal posible.

-Y qué estudia? – Preguntó Peter.

-Medicina veterinaria – Respondió Bella – A Lis le gustan más los animales que las personas, dice que los animales nunca son crueles ni mal intencionados, y que prefiere tratar con ellos que con seres humanos con los que no sabe a qué atenerse… En todo caso no iba a ser veterinaria de perritos y gatitos, ella se estaba especializando en animales exóticos.

-Para trabajar haciendo qué? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Criar pandas, incubar lagartijas, qué se yo!? – Exclamó Bella frustrada levantando los brazos – Ella es un genio, tiene las mejores calificaciones, podría haber trabajado en lo que hubiera querido…

-Tiene novio? – Preguntó Jasper de pronto.

-Que yo sepa, no. Que yo sepa nunca ha tenido… Pero recuerda que yo no soy su amiga más cercana… - Respondió.

-Pero Emmett encontró… Anticonceptivos en su bolso – Dijo Jasper bajando la mirada para que no viéramos en su rostro los celos que proyectaba con su don.

-Y? – Preguntó Bella.

-Cómo que "Y"? Si toma anticonceptivos estaba teniendo sexo, y si no era con su novio me gustaría saber con quién! – Exclamó Jasper.

-Por dios que brutos son los hombres! – Dijo Bella son un suspiro – Preocúpate si encuentras en su bolso una caja de veinte preservativos con sabor a uva! Hay mil razones para que una chica tome anticonceptivos orales aparte del sexo, desde regular su período hasta hacer que éste sea menos doloroso. También ayudan a prevenir los quistes ováricos y el cáncer cervical, previenen los tumores de mamas, previenen la anemia, alivian el síndrome pre menstrual y mejora la densidad ósea previniendo la osteoporosis, eso entre muchas cosas más. Si tengo que adivinar, diría que Lis no se podía dar el lujo de tener períodos dolorosos y agotadores, y menos de perder mucha sangre… Pero no lo sé, pregúntale a ella cuando despierte… Aunque mejor no, creo que la matarías de la vergüenza si supiera que le escarbaron el bolso.

-Y por qué no estás tomando anticonceptivos tú? – Pregunté sin pensar. Sonaba como la panacea universal. Todas las mujeres deberían tomarlos!

-Renee me puso a tomar la píldora desde los catorce años – Respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila, sin sonrojarse como yo esperaba – Como madre adolescente lo último que quiere es que yo me embarace y arruine mi vida como ella lo hizo – Dijo con una mueca de fastidio. No me gustó que sintiera que ella había arruinado la vida de su madre, aun indirectamente – Peeeero los anticonceptivos orales me dan jaquecas espantosas, el tratamiento hormonal no es para mí. Ahora cuéntenme qué pasó y por qué tienen a mi prima en estas condiciones – Exigió.

-Irina y Laurent no estaban con los Denali. Nos dijeron que habían salido a cazar pero no adónde. Cuando volvíamos decidimos parar para que Jasper y Emmett comieran algo, pero al internarnos en el bosque captamos el rastro de Laurent, y lo seguimos. Lo encontramos reclinado bebiendo de una chica… Por un momento pensé que eras tú – Le dije mirándola a los ojos, tratando de que comprendiera la intensidad de los sentimientos que me produjo pensar en que alguien la atacaba – Al respirar descubrí que no era tu esencia, pero se le parecía. Entonces arranqué a Laurent de encima de la chica y me acerqué a acabar con su sufrimiento. No sobreviviría como humana y no podíamos dejar a un neófito atrás – Jasper comenzó a gruñir, y Char y Bella simultáneamente pusieron sus manos sobre él. Yo continué para acabar pronto – Pero Jasper me golpeó y me lanzó lejos en el último segundo cuando decidió respirar y comprendió quién era ella, y se puso frente a Elise para protegerla mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de Laurent.

-"Encargarse" significa torturarlo y matarlo? – Preguntó ella.

-Sí – Respondí simplemente después de una breve pausa.

-Oh – Dijo y se volvió a Elise enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, tan parecido al suyo.

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer Bells… - Dijo Emmett tomándole el tobillo.

-Lo sé… - Respondió.

-No te enojes con nosotros – Insistió Emmett tironeando los pequeños deditos de sus pies.

-No me enojo… - Respondió.

-No te decepciones, no nos mires diferente – Rogó haciéndole cosquillas en la planta del pié.

-No los… Aaaaaah! – Gritó retorciéndose en la cama mientras Emmett le inmovilizaba los tobillos con una de sus manazas y le hacía cosquillas con la otra – Nononononono! Aaaaaaaaaah! Me rindo! Me rindo! Eeeeeeeemm!

-Dime que no te enojas de que hayamos acabado con el bastardo – Exigió Emmett.

-Aaaaaah! Gar ayúdame! Aaaaaaaah! – Chilló.

Mi nombre en sus labios.

-Emmett ya basta, estás torturando a Isabella y molestando a Elise – Dije con mi voz más seria. Emmett paró de inmediato, más porque se dio cuenta de que la prima de Bella no podía estar cómoda con tanto zangoloteo que por otra cosa.

-Bestia! – Exclamó Bella.

-Flacuchenta! – Respondió Emmett sacándole la lengua. Realmente me costaba compatibilizar a este hombre/niño con el gánster de antes. Bella estiró los brazos hacia mí y yo la ayudé a levantarse y le acerqué una de las muletas para que se nivelara.

-La voy a cambiar de ropa, no quiero que se despierte luciendo como un extra de "El Amanecer de los Muertos". Mis cosas le van a quedar bien, lástima no haber traído más… - Comentó.

-No trajiste todo? – Pregunté sorprendido.

-No, supuse que era un viaje corto y dejé el resto en casa – Dijo ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que implicaba. _Mi casa era su casa_…

Y entonces se puso colorada como un tomate y huyó hacia el baño seguida de Char, que se moría de risa.

-Ok, cual es el plan? – Pregunté mirando a Peter quien no había dicho nada en mucho rato y eso era sospechoso.

-Volvemos a tu casa todos, dejamos ahí a Jasper Elise y Emmett, recogemos lo que sea necesario y Char, Bella, tú y yo continuamos el viaje hasta nuestra casa. Jasper se queda con su mujer en tu casa indefinidamente, porque es la más aislada de la población. Sólo hay un problema logístico que solucionar… - Dijo mirando a Jasper.

-Cuál? – Preguntó Jas.

-Elise no va a ser vegetariana Jasper, ella ama a los animales, los considera creaturas mucho más valiosas y dignas de respeto que gran parte de las personas que ha conocido. Además ella no va a necesitar mucho tiempo para deducir el impacto ecológico que tiene tu dieta sobre un ecosistema cualquiera, mucho más en un Parque Nacional como en el que está ubicada la casa de Garrett. Ella no es una sádica, no se regocija en el dolor ajeno, pero su sentido de justicia es bastante absoluto. Ella siempre ha sido una víctima, por su enfermedad y por ser distinta, más inteligente y madura que los que la rodeaban. Ha sufrido burlas y malos tratos de idiotas… Jasper, tu mujer no va a tomar la vida de inocentes, sean humanos o animales… Va a ser tu deber ayudarla a encontrar las víctimas correctas, o ella sencillamente no va a comer. Está acostumbrada al dolor y a sentirse mal, así es que la quemazón de la sed no la va a asustar; se va a aferrar a sus principios como un retazo de su humanidad. Tú decides hermano…

-No hay nada que decidir – Dijo Jasper firmemente – Lo que mi mujer necesita, mi mujer lo tiene – Afirmó - He matado por todas las razones incorrectas, vamos a ver si hay una mejor manera de hacer las cosas…

-Jas, hermano, no vas a recaer… Tú sabes… Volverte loquito… - Dijo Emmett preocupado.

-Ahora la tengo a ella Emmett. Tú no entiendes el regalo que es esto, lo simple que es la vida ahora que todo está en perspectiva… Nada importa salvo ella. Elise no querría estar con un sádico degenerado, así es que no me puedo convertir en eso – Dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

Así de simple.

Yo lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Lo era.

-Peter, tú estás seguro de lo que dices o es sólo una opinión? – Pregunté para asegurarme.

-Estoy seguro – Afirmó. Ok entonces, el futuro estaba literalmente firmado en sangre.

Bella regresó un par de minutos más tarde con algunas toallas de mano húmedas y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Elise. Continuó con sus brazos y manos mientras todos mirábamos en silencio. Limpió con cuidado cada dedo y quitó la sangre de debajo de cada uña. Finalmente se volteó hacia nosotros y nos pidió que saliéramos de la habitación. Jasper quiso protestar, pero ella lo paró antes de que alcanzara a decir nada.

-No Jas, tú aún no la conoces, pero créeme cuando te digo que a ella no le gustaría que la primera vez que la vieras desnuda sea como un desconocido mientras ella está inconsciente y retorciéndose de dolor. Una chica tiene su orgullo, y Lis necesita saber que la respetas.

-Por supuesto que la respeto! – Exclamó ofendido.

-Escucha Jas… Tú llevas vivo como mil chorrocientos años y te has acostado con una cantidad inconmensurable de mujeres, pero ella no es como ninguna de las mujeres con las que has estado. Tú ahora estás acostumbrado a Alice y su grandilocuencia y su amor por la moda, el lujo y las apariencias. Desconozco tu intimidad con ella, pero voy a asumir que en todos los años que pasaron juntos has hecho todo lo que es posible hacer… - Dijo sonrojándose un poco – Lis no es así… De hecho no se me ocurre que pudieras encontrar una mujer más distinta a Alice. Mira su ropa, mira su cabello! Apuesto que no se lo ha cortado en años simplemente porque no ha notado que le crece y que su idea de peinarse consiste en atravesarse un lápiz en un moño desordenado… Lis vive en las nubes porque su mente va mucho más allá de lo mundano y terrenal… Pero así como es más inteligente que la mayoría y ha leído y estudiado más que nadie que yo conozca, ha vivido muy poquito. Tienes que ir despacio, cortejarla, como cuando eras humano, no lanzarte sobre ella como un bestia, o asumir que su cuerpo es tuyo porque es tu Pareja y lo puedes ver cuando quieras, ella merece más que eso. Quédate detrás de la puerta hasta que terminemos, dale un poco de privacidad y en cuanto hayamos terminado puedes volver a su lado, puede ser? – Preguntó tomándole la mano y dándole un apretón.

-Está bien, gracias – Dijo Jasper levantándose y besándole la mejilla al pasar.

-Gracias por qué? – Preguntó Bella.

-Por recordarme como se trata a una dama. Tienes razón, soy un maleducado, pero voy a aprender a comportarme – Respondió haciendo un galante saludo con la cabeza e inclinándose ante ella como el caballero sureño que fue algún día. Bella rió alagada y batió las pestañas.

Maldito bastardo, coqueteando con mi mujer.

-Ok entonces, todos los que tengan algo que les cuelgue entre las piernas se largan! – Dijo Char aplaudiendo para apurarnos, como si fuéramos niños o gallinas.

oooOooo

Durante el regreso a Phoenix viajamos a toda velocidad, casi sin detenernos. Jasper y Elise viajaron con Bella y conmigo en el Jeep, con mi mujer como copiloto. Esta vez fue menos terrible que la anterior, vomitó sólo tres veces, y eso porque se empeñaba en hacer el papel de navegante leyendo el mapa y sugiriendo rutas alternativas. Claramente el estómago de Isabella no resistía bien su hábito de leer en los vehículos en movimiento.

Llegamos a mi casa cuando el cambio de Elise estaba a punto de completarse, faltaban sólo unas pocas horas, y Jasper se moría de ansiedad. Bella tomó un par de bolsas de basura y metió todo lo que decidió que necesitaba, menos lo que consideró que necesitaría Elise hasta que Emmett, que se quedaría ayudando a Jasper, pudiera comprar más ropa y lo que les hiciera falta.

Una vez que cargamos las bolsas en el Jeep, Bella se despidió de Emmett y Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que no los vería en un buen tiempo. Hasta que Elise estuviera en condiciones de estar en presencia de un humano sin comérselo… Y yo no permitiría que las primeras pruebas de su control se realizaran con mi mujer.

Luego se dirigió a la cama y besó la frente de su prima, le susurró al oído que debía tener fuerzas, que la quería mucho y que no estaría sola, y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga se dirigió hacia mí.

-Lista? – Pregunté ansioso por sacarla de ahí.

Ella simplemente asintió y tomó mi dedo índice con toda su manita. Caminamos lentamente al Jeep y le abrí la puerta del copiloto. La tomé de la cintura y la senté de costado, enfrentándome, y me posicioné entre sus piernas. Así quedábamos casi a la misma altura, y era agradable mirarla sin que pudiera rehuirme.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté.

-Bien – Susurró con voz temblorosa – Sólo que tengo pena… No me acordaba de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Lis y ahora que la recuperé la vuelvo a perder… Pero quiero que sea feliz, y creo que Jas la va a hacer feliz… Tú qué crees?... Crees que sea feliz como vampira, viviendo con él? – Preguntó mirándome como si mi respuesta contuviera la verdad absoluta.

-El solo hecho de que Jasper sea su Pareja significa que va a hacer todo lo que esté de su mano para hacerla feliz – Le dije enunciando cada palabra claramente - Y me refiero a todo, no hay límites en lo que un vampiro haría por su mujer… No tenemos muchas restricciones morales en general, pero cuando se trata de nuestra hembra? No existen. Ninguna.

-Verdad? – Preguntó muy bajito.

-Absolutamente cierto, pregúntale a Peter si no me crees – Le dije.

-No necesito preguntarle a nadie – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Si tú lo dices es suficiente.

-Significa eso que empiezas a confiar en mí? – Pregunté tratando de no sonar demasiado ansioso.

-Nunca he desconfiado de ti Gar, bueno, no desde el primer día – Dijo sonriendo un poco al recordar – Es solo que… Bueno, toda esta situación… Me asusta mucho…

-Comprendo, tener a Victoria tras de ti debe ser tremendo al no poder defenderte… - Le dije.

-No! No Gar, el que me das miedo eres tú, la intensidad que proyectas me da miedo…! – Exclamó.

-Isabella, nunca ha sido mi intención asustarte… - Dije retrocediendo, realmente dolido.

-Garrett no entiendes! Me aterra enamorarme de ti! – Exclamó aferrándose a mi camiseta. Me detuve en seco y estudié su rostro en busca de algo que me indicara que no hablaba en serio.

-Isabella yo te amo – Dije exhalando el aire que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo – Por qué tendrías miedo de quererme de vuelta?

-Gar, que pasa si me conviertes y yo aún no siento lo que dices que se supone que debo sentir? Tus expectativas son tan altas… Me resentirías por siempre por ser incapaz de amarte como tú me amas a mí… Mi amor simple y común no se equipararía al amor mágico que el destino dispuso para ti… Llevas tanto tiempo preparándote para mí que me aterra no ser nada más que una gran decepción… - Confesó con la voz quebrada y casi haciendo pucheros.

-Escúchame bien Isabella Swan… Te amo. Te amo tanto como es posible amar a una persona. Te amé antes de conocerte, te amé cuando te vi por primera vez y te amo más ahora que te conozco. Cada gesto que has tenido hacia mí lo he valorado y atesorado… Si me pudieras amar de vuelta tú crees de verdad que me pondría a analizar si tus sentimientos son equivalentes o más o menos valiosos que los míos? – Pregunté. Ella mordió su labio inferior, que temblaba un poco - Isabella, yo agradezco al cielo cada vez que oigo tu corazón palpitar, cada vez que cantas esas horribles canciones de los Backstreet Boys, o cuando te escucho dramatizar en voz alta los diálogos de los libros sin darte cuenta. Amé que me llamaras el día que fuimos a ver a los Denali, adoro cada vez que me sonríes y te sonrojas… Me conformo con poco… Me conformo con estar a tu alrededor – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros, porque era verdad.

-No! – Exclamó – Ese es el problema – Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – Garrett tú te mereces más… Mucho más de lo que tal vez puedo llegar a dar…

-Isabella, no eres tú quien decide lo que merezco. Soy un hombre más que adulto. He vivido el equivalente a varias vidas humanas y todas mis experiencias me han dado algo de sabiduría. Yo no estoy cegado o hipnotizado por tu influjo. Yo te veo tal como eres, una mujer. No eres un ángel, no eres perfecta, pero eres exactamente lo que quiero y lo que necesito… Si el destino hizo algo fue mostrarme el camino hacia ti, pero nada más. Si te hubiera conocido en la casa de los Cullen de casualidad cuando fuimos a visitar a Jasper, me habría enamorado igual.

-Yo… Yo quiero… - Titubeó y sus manos se deslizaron desde mis mejillas hacia mi cuello.

-Qué? – Pregunté acercándome un poco – Qué quieres?

-Quiero… Ser lo que tu deseas… - Dijo.

-Lo eres – Respondí.

-Quiero ser más… - Insistió. Yo me acerqué un poco más.

-No quiero más – Le dije.

-Gar… - Susurró. Yo me acerqué hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron. Dios! Que no se arruinaran las cosas ahora!

-Mmmmmh?

-Tú me gustas… - Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-De verdad? – Pregunté.

-Ajá – Asintió. Su cálido aliento acarició mi mejilla – Un montón.

-Eso es bueno, verdad? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé, yo nunca me había sentido así por nadie… Todo este tiempo observando a Peter y a Charlotte, viendo cómo se complementan y se aman… Me ha hecho repensar lo que siento por Edward. Creo que lo que tuve con él fue más una infatuación adolescente que otra cosa… Supongo que mi atracción por él fue frívola, basada en las apariencias y el ideal de un cuento de hadas, pero contigo… - Suspiró frustrada. Claramente le costaba expresar lo que quería decir.

-Conmigo? – La insté a continuar.

-Tú te has ganado mi respeto Gar. Admiro muchas de las cosas que haces, me encanta la persona que eres…

-Yo te gusto – Afirmé con una sonrisa satisfecha, tal vez un poco fanfarrón.

-Me gustas – Confirmó con una sonrisa.

-Te gustaré tanto como para permitirme robarte un beso? – Susurré contra su mejilla. Su corazón se aceleró.

-No se roba lo que se entrega libremente – Dijo, y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Lo primero que sentí fue el calor. Todo su calor. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca y su cuerpo entero irradiaba fuego contra mi piel de piedra.

Lo segundo fue su sabor. Me lo había imaginado mil veces basándome en su olor… Pero estaba muy equivocado. Era indescriptible, adictivo, me provocaba desnudarla y lamerla entera como si fuera un helado. Me conformaría con eso, ni siquiera necesitaba tener sexo, me bastaría con poder besar y saborear su piel.

Lo tercero fue su suavidad. He estado con cientos, tal vez miles de mujeres en mi vida, pero no pude recordar a ninguna con la piel tan suave y fresca como la de Isabella. Era una de las cosas más atractivas que tenía ella, su piel perfecta, limpia, sin manchas, sin acné… Como la de un vampiro, pero mucho mejor, porque tenía la humedad y textura del pétalo de una rosa.

Isabella comenzó a mover los labios muy despacio, titubeante, y yo decidí tomar las riendas. Ella había dado el primer paso y eso era más que suficiente. La besé tiernamente, pero con la experiencia de siglos de práctica. Su corazón estaba a mil y cuando mi lengua tocó su boca se sobresaltó.

-Voy demasiado rápido? – Pregunté contra sus labios, separándome apenas.

-No… No, es que nunca… Me habían besado así… - Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Quieres que me detenga? – Pregunté tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios.

-No… No… Sigue… Un poquito más… - Me dijo.

-Un poquito más – Repetí y la volví a besar, pero esta vez más atrevidamente. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua y logré que su lengua se encontrara con la mía. Dios! Su sabor!

Nos besamos así durante unos diez o quince minutos, hasta que los dos emergimos jadeantes y sonrientes. Isabella tenía los labios hinchados y rojos por los besos recibidos, y nunca la vi más hermosa.

-Qué piensas? – Preguntó ordenando mi cabello con una caricia.

-En que me haces feliz – Le respondí besando la cara interior de su muñeca, que estaba a centímetros de mi boca – Y en que tenemos que irnos, no quiero que estemos cerca cuando Elise despierte.

-Está bien – Dijo girándose en el asiento para que pudiera cerrar la puerta del Jeep.

-Tienes hambre? – Pregunté. No la habíamos alimentado muy bien desde que salimos de Fairbanks por la prisa de llegar a mi casa a tiempo.

-Sip – Respondió – Mucha.

-Quieres ir a un restaurante o quieres algo rápido? – Pregunté.

-Quiero una cajita feliz – Dijo – Este mes están regalando a los personajes de Pixar y quiero a Nemo.

-Y no es mejor si comes algo que de verdad quieras y yo te compro el juguete que desees cuando estemos instalados en casa de Peter? – Pregunté.

-Nop – Respondió.

-Así de simple? – Pregunté divertido.

-Si no te comes la cajita feliz no hay mérito, no te ganaste el juguete, esas son las reglas – Me dijo muy seria.

-Ok entonces, no queremos ir contra las reglas – Dije tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

-La casa de Peter está muy lejos? – Preguntó estirándose.

-Como cinco horas y media – Le dije.

-Agh! Es demasiado, llevo como una semana viviendo en este Jeep! – Se quejó – Se me va a aplastar el trasero.

-Lo dudo – Sonreí pensado en su culito respingón - Y antes te lamentabas de que no te dejaba salir... – Me burlé.

-Voy a tratar de dormir, ahora que vamos solos puedo reclinar el asiento hasta atrás – Dijo.

-No quieres comer? – Pregunté.

-Cuando despierte – Respondió – McDonald´s hay en todos lados.

-Te molesta si prendo la radio? – Pregunté.

-Qué vas a escuchar? – Preguntó de inmediato.

-Ya que lo preguntas, voy a escuchar a los Beatles – Respondí como si nada, pero ansioso por ver su reacción.

-En serio? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos, incrédula. Yo asentí y conecté mi IPod a la radio – Aaaaah! Lo vas a intentar! Lo vas a intentar por mí! – Gritó y se me lanzó al cuello y me besó la mejilla ruidosamente.

-Si hubiera sabido que esa sería tu reacción los habría comenzado a escuchar antes – Comenté.

-Ahora ha sido perfecto – Dijo – Perfecto – Y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento cerrando los ojos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y se quedó dormida.

Y yo seguí manejando, al ritmo de "The yellow submarine"… La verdad es que los Beatles no estaban nada mal, tal vez era verdad lo que decía Isabella: Que me había desgastado todos estos años odiando a la gente equivocada.

oooOooo

Peter y Char se adelantaron a nosotros porque dejaron a Emmett en mi casa y se fueron de inmediato, así es que pudimos viajar a nuestro ritmo.

Isabella durmió un par de horas hasta que paramos en un McDonald´s en mitad de la carretera, pero ella no quiso comer ahí porque no les quedaban más Nemos, y a pesar de que le ofrecieron cualquiera de los demás muñequitos de la colección Pixar del mes, ella se negó.

Tuvimos que desviarnos veinticuatro kilómetros para llegar al siguiente McDonald´s, y afortunadamente ahí si estaba Nemo, y como también tenían a Dori, compramos dos cajitas felices, una con una hamburguesa y otra con nuggets. De toda la comida humana que he olido en mi larga vida, esa chatarra estaba fácilmente entre las 5 cosas más asquerosas.

Ni siquiera los clientes olían apetitosos, todos obesos, con acné y cabello grasoso… Por no hablar de los niños transpirados gritando en los juegos infantiles. Horrible, casi podía oír como se tapaban sus arterias… Eran como bombas de tiempo.

Pero me guardé mis opiniones.

Mi mujer me estaba aceptando.

Me había besado.

Estaba hablando y riendo.

Todo lo demás era totalmente intrascendente.

-Gar… Gar! – Exclamó Isabella mirándome preocupada.

-Mmmmm? – Pregunté.

Te estaba hablando y no me contestaste, te quedaste pegado mirando hacia el infinito – Me dijo.

-Sí, estaba pensando, qué me decías?

-Estás bien? – Preguntó apuntándome con una patata.

-Perfectamente. Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Que me gustaría… Bueno, si tú quieres… porque si no, no… Yo entendería… - Balbuceó.

-Qué? Qué quieres hacer? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Unacita – Dijo y se metió tres papas a la boca de una sola vez, se atoró y tuvo que beber varios sorbos de gaseosa para pasarlas.

-Quieres tener una cita conmigo? – Sonreí.

-Bueno… Sí… Si tú quieres… - Dijo delineando el patrón de la mica de la cubierta de la mesa con el dedo índice.

-Por supuesto que quiero! – Le dije feliz – Qué tienes en mente?

-El cine? – Dijo insegura – Este año se han estrenado y se van a estrenar un montón de películas buenas, y quiero verlas todas! En Forks no había cine, teníamos que ir a Port Angeles, y allá llegaban las películas con meses de retraso, y sólo algunas.

-Me encantaría, alguna película en especial? – Pregunté. Como yo no tenía ni televisor hasta hacía un mes atrás, no era exactamente un experto en el arte cinematográfico...

-Bueno, está "Orgullo y Prejuicio" pero esa es una peli de niñas y la puedo ir a ver con Char… Pero Está King Kong, esa te puede gustar… - Me dijo expectante.

-Otro King Kong? Pero si ya existen montones! – Exclamé – Yo recuerdo haber visto esa película en su estreno en New York hace décadas, en 1933, y luego la secuela "El Hijo de Kong" ese mismo año! Después los japoneses hicieron "King Kong v/s Godzilla" y "King Kong Escapa" en los 60s, después Hollywood volvió a retomar la franquicia a mediados de los 70s con "King Kong" donde actúa Jessica Lange, que es mi favorita de todas las adaptaciones, porque me encanta como actúa esa mujer… Y a esa película le hicieron una secuela horrorosa a mediados de los 80s, donde participaba Linda Hamilton, que actúa muy bien , pero es fea, fea, fea… - Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Este es el remake de la original – Dijo riendo - Las películas famosas las vuelven a filmar cada ciertos años para interesar a las nuevas generaciones… Además esta versión es de Peter Jackson, no puede ser tan mala… - Respondió ella.

-Ok, que otra película quieres ver? – Pregunté. No me gustaba el concepto de los "remake", me parecía una falta de respeto a la película original.

-Hay una que dicen que es buena de Woody Allen, "Match Point". Luego está "Sin City" de Frank Miller, súper violenta y sangrienta y llena de actores conocidos; "Batman Begins" de Christopher Nolan; "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate" de Tim Burton, aunque supongo que si no has comido dulces en tantos años no vas a disfrutar de la película tanto como yo…También tengo que ver "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego", pero es la cuarta película de la serie, y si no has visto las otras tres te perderías, así es que no me puedes acompañar. También estrenan "Star Wars Episodio III", pero las dos anteriores fueron tan malas que me niego a darle dinero a George Lucas para que siga violando su propia obra. Ah! Y estrenan en unos meses "El León, la Bruja y el Ropero", esa te puede gustar… O tal vez no… Es de fantasía… Tal vez espero a verla con Emm… - Dijo pensativa sin dejar de mordisquear su comida.

-Me da lo mismo Isabella – Le dije – Me da lo mismo el lugar que escojas, o la película que quieras ver, siempre te voy a estar prestando más atención a ti – Le dije con una sonrisa, recogiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa de Peter voy a revisar los estrenos y elegimos algo que ver. Podemos invitar a Peter y Charlotte… - Sugirió.

-No – Dije negando con la cabeza – No señorita, su primera cita conmigo va a ser conmigo, no una salida en grupo.

-Por mí no hay problema – Dijo mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Estás lista? Terminaste de comer?- Pregunté.

-Si… - Dijo ella pensativa.

-Qué pasa? Por qué ese ceño fruncido? – Pregunté alisando con la yema de mis dedos las arruguitas que se habían formado en su frente.

-Nada… - Dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse con su bandeja. Yo sujeté su muñeca para detenerla.

-Isabella…

-Gar… Tu eres mi novio? – Preguntó.

**Qué tal? Comenten, que es gratis y alimenta la inspiración de esta escritora.**

**Abrazos!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Leales a Garrett

**Hola a todas! Tanto tiempo, créanme, yo las he extrañado tanto como ustedes a mí.**

**Las razones de mi ausencia son de índole familiar, tuve que viajar y no tuve acceso a internet, pero escribí en mi libretita todas las ideas a medida que se me iban ocurriendo, sólo me faltó pasarlas al computador, lo que hice en cuanto tuve la posibilidad.**

**Algunas de ustedes estaban preocupadas y se los agradezco enormemente. Siento en mi corazón todo su cariño.**

**Otras en cambio estaban enojadas porque no actualizaba… Qué puedo decir a eso? Este es un hobby que realizo gratuitamente, y si bien me lo tomo en serio por respeto a mis lectoras, no lo puedo anteponer a mi vida cotidiana, mi trabajo o mi familia. Simplemente no funciona así la cosa.**

**Ustedes saben que siempre me esfuerzo al máximo por escribir buen material y publicar periódicamente, pero les pido su comprensión cuando no se puede…**

**Ah! Y ante la pregunta de ****por qué las referencias a música y películas tan antiguas****?, es simplemente porque la historia está ambientada en el año 2005, ya que Bella nació el año 1987.**

**En fin, disfruten…**

_-Estás lista? Terminaste de comer?- Pregunté._

_-Si… - Dijo ella pensativa._

_-Qué pasa? Por qué ese ceño fruncido? – Pregunté alisando con la yema de mis dedos las arruguitas que se habían formado en su frente._

_-Nada… - Dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse con su bandeja. Yo sujeté su muñeca para detenerla._

_-Isabella…_

_-Gar… Tú eres mi novio? – Preguntó._

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando apareces, desaparece  
todo lo que me daña  
y me parece que las palabras,  
llegan sin preguntar.  
Este camino no tiene final,  
llévame a donde vayas.  
A donde vayas,  
donde te quedes,  
ahí quiero estar.  
A donde vayas.

_A donde vayas / Soledad _

**BELLA POV**

Apenas la pregunta salió de mis labios me sentí morir de la vergüenza. Cómo podía preguntar una idiotez semejante? Tonta Bella y mi falta de filtro verbal!

Tonta, porque:

1.- Yo _tenía_ novio, se llamaba Edward y probablemente estaba buscándome o llorando mi muerte. Era una maldita insensible…

Oh! Pero no es que ya no sintiera nada por Edward, era que… Era que me aterré cuando Garrett se marchó a encontrar a Laurent. Me dio pánico pensar en no volver a verlo, en no volver a sentir su poderosa presencia siempre atenta, siempre protectora… La seguridad absoluta con la que decía que me amaba, que su vida estaba ligada a la mía…

Yo aún no sentía un impulso mágico que controlara mis sentimientos, sino un respeto y admiración que crecían día a día de a poquito, al verlo hacer su vida cotidiana, al verlo darme lo que necesitaba antes de tener que pedírselo, al comprarme libros y a veces chocolates cuando me veía muy gruñona… No, él no hablaba, él hacía, y eso me fue conquistando sin darme cuenta.

Bueno, al menos no me di cuenta hasta que me enfrenté a la posibilidad de perderlo. Entonces fue que me vi abrumada por una avalancha de sentimientos sin nombre que me impulsaron a escapar de Peter y Char para llamarlo, para cerciorarme de que él estaba bien.

2.- Mi pregunta había sido una estupidez porque Gar me había declarado su amor y compromiso hacia mí desde el primer momento, pero nunca puso nombres "humanos" a la relación a la que aspiraba… Seguro ahora pensaba que yo era una idiota.

3.- Aún si Garrett quisiera poner una etiqueta a lo que somos, no lo llamaría "noviazgo". Sonaba infantil y ridículo para aplicarlo a un hombre de varios siglos de edad. Sólo yo y mis diecisiete años querríamos participar en algo así…

Afortunadamente antes de que él me pudiera contestar, avergonzándome aún más, una dependienta rubia y grandota de unos 23 años, con la cara llena de acné, se acercó a la mesa e ignorándome se inclinó en la mesa y le preguntó a Garrett coquetamente si se encontraba todo bien. Él respondió que sí, todo bien, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y entonces ella se ofreció a retirar la bandeja si es que habíamos terminado.

Yo aproveché ese instante para deslizarme hacia el baño, dejando a Garrett para que lidiara con la rubia.

-Isabella! – Exclamó en voz bien alta al ver cómo me alejaba.

-Deja que tu sobrina vaya al baño sola – Dijo ella inclinándose más para mostrar sus tetotas, dándole de paso un golpe bajo, ya que si algo preocupaba a Garrett era nuestra diferencia de edad física.

-Voy y vuelvo – Le dije – No te preocupes.

-Ves? – Dijo ella – Ahora cuéntame… - Dijo y se quedó hablando con él.

Yo hui hacia el baño y luego de hacer pis me lavé las manos y la cara varias veces, necesitaba refrescarme para poder pensar con claridad… Tantas cosas estaban sucediendo… Tantas relaciones irresolutas… Charlie, Renee, los Cullen, Edward, el resto de mi familia… Al menos había recuperado a Lis, y aunque fuera a través de Skype reconstruiría mi relación con ella.

Saqué de mi bolso un cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental de viaje. Con todo lo que habíamos recorrido era una necesidad estar siempre preparada para asearme en cualquier lugar, a veces incluso al costado de la carretera usando agua embotellada.

Luego solté mi coleta dejando caer mi cabello libre y desordenado. Lo desenredé con mi pequeño cepillo plegable y en lugar de volver a recogerlo lo deje suelto. Qué largo lo tenía…!

Regresé a la mesa y la rubia se había instalado frente a Garrett en mi asiento. Él me miró frunciendo el ceño exasperado, y diciendo un par de palabras a la chica, se puso de pié, tomó una de las cajitas felices, echó mis dos juguetes en ella y se dirigió hacia mí con paso decidido, dejando a la rubia boquiabierta.

-Qué mierda es lo que pretendes Isabella? – Dijo al llegar a mi lado, tomándome del brazo y encaminándome hacia el estacionamiento.

-Evacuar mi vejiga, destapar mis poros y lavar mis dientes – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-No te hagas la tonta, estábamos hablando de asuntos importantes y de pronto te pones de pié y me dejas a merced de esa hiena! – Exclamó.

-Sabías que las hienas hembras tienen pene? – Pregunté tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

-Qué? – Preguntó girándose para mirarme mientras me abría la puerta del Jeep. Tomó mi cintura y me instaló en mi asiento.

-Tienen pene, y es más largo que el de los machos! A mí me gustaría tener un pene… - Dije pensativa.

-De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó haciendo partir el vehículo.

-Debe ser divertido poder escribir tu nombre en la nieve… - Expliqué.

-Y qué pasa con las hienas? Cómo pueden ser hembras y tener pene? – Preguntó alterado.

-Tienen toda la plomería interna femenina y además un pene, pero no testículos, aunque los pliegues de su vagina parecen un escroto.

-Eso no las hace hermafroditas? O algo así como hienas transgénero? – Preguntó. Me pareció dulce que conociera los términos correctos del movimiento homosexual, uno pensaría que siendo tan viejo sería más cerrado de mente, pero a lo único que Garrett se cerraba (y eso ya estaba comenzando a cambiar) era a los ingleses y a toda su influencia.

-En realidad es su clítoris – Expliqué - Que es alargado y raro, pero tienen erecciones y todo!

-Y tú quieres ser como esos bichos antinatura? – Dijo con cara de asco.

-Nop no me gustan las hienas, son animales muy extraños, y no sólo por el pene… Es sólo que el equipamiento femenino humano es muy delicado y requiere más mantención, y odio no poder hacer pis cuando y donde quiero como un hombre. Por lo demás, me gusta ser niña, más ahora que por fin me están creciendo los pechos – Dije agarrándomelos, para asegurarme de que estaban ahí – Me desarrollé un poco tarde, pero ya voy poniéndome al día… Creo que desde que comencé a vivir contigo entre toda la comida con la que me malcrían y la inmovilidad a la que me forzó la pierna rota, engordé y aumenté a lo menos una talla de sostén.

-No estás gorda – Dijo carraspeando.

-Lo sé, sólo mis pechos y trasero han engordado, y en ambos casos necesitaban un poco de grasita… Pero desde que lleguemos a casa de Peter en adelante me voy a tratar de portar bien con lo que como, y como ya puedo caminar un poco y estar de pié, voy a ir yo misma al supermercado para comprar cosas más saludables y frescas que las cenas congeladas y sopas deshidratadas que he estado comiendo hasta ahora.

-Isabella, debiste decirnos antes que te estábamos dando la comida equivocada – Dijo frustrado.

-Está bien, fue solo por un tiempo, y yo estaba consciente de lo que comía. Pero ahora me voy a desintoxicar con muchas frutas y vegetales – Le dije.

-Y en qué parte de la desintoxicación encajan la hamburguesa, los nuggets, las sodas y los sundaes? – Preguntó.

-Dije que empezaría al llegar a casa de Peter, además en McDonald´s la ensalada tiene más calorías que una hamburguesa, así es que no era una alternativa saludable – Respondí.

-Cómo puede ser eso? – Preguntó escéptico.

-La salsa es tóxica – Respondí simplemente.

Pasaron unos instantes durante los cuales nos mantuvimos en silencio y yo aproveché de cerrar los ojos y acompasar mi respiración.

"Dormí" todo el camino.

No sé si Garrett creyó que de verdad estaba dormida o es que decidió respetar mi necesidad de silencio… Lo concreto es que nos callamos y no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar a casa de Peter y Charlotte, un lugar maravilloso construido en madera, lleno de rincones especiales, ventanitas donde menos te lo esperas y caminitos de piedra que se dirigían al bosque.

Una vez instalada en el segundo dormitorio, Peter, Char y Garrett se fueron a planear nuestros próximos días, mientras yo me encerré en el baño de mi suite para asearme y prepararme para la cama. A pesar de todo lo que había dormido en la carretera, mi cuerpo añoraba un colchón de verdad… Me puse un pijama de franela bien calentito y me acosté tapándome hasta las orejas…

Dormí como diez horas.

Al día siguiente me levanté, me vestí y salí a enfrentarme a los demás… Sólo se encontraba Peter a solas en el living, haciendo zapping frente a un enorme televisor.

-Buenos días "Pequeño Aperitivo" – Me dijo sin girarse.

-Hola Pete, y los demás? – Pregunté yendo directo al grano mientras escarbaba en una enorme frutera muy bien surtida. Saqué una naranja y comencé a pelarla junto al basurero.

-Char fue a la ciudad a comprar las cosas extra que necesitas y un refrigerador, y Garrett fue a marcar un perímetro para asegurarse de que estamos seguros y de que ningún otro vampiro ha estado aquí en nuestra ausencia – Respondió asentándose en un canal donde transmitían lucha libre femenina.

-Y no se supone que tú eres mejor en eso de los perímetros por tu don…? – Pregunté.

-Garrett sabe lo que hace, es un soldado mucho más experimentado que yo – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Además me pareció que te sentirías más cómoda quedándote a solas conmigo que con Char o Garrett.

-Y por qué sería eso? – Pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

-Porque no quieres que Char te interrogue y porque no sabes qué decirle a Garrett después de besarlo y preguntarle si es tu novio – Dijo mirándome por primera vez. Yo enrojecí hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Él te contó? – Pregunté un poco molesta.

-No, simplemente lo sé – Respondió volviendo su atención a las luchadoras que se atacaban dándose con sillas plegables en la cabeza – Además pude oler la esencia de cada uno en el otro, era obvio que se habían estado besuqueando.

-Peter no sé qué hacer – Dije arrodillándome a su lado.

-Sobre qué? – Preguntó.

-Sobre Garr… Y Edward… Estoy tan confundida… - Confesé.

-Pensé que ya lo tenías más o menos claro, Garrett estaba tan contento que pensé que habían llegado a un entendimiento – Dijo él acariciando mi cabello como si fuera su mascota.

-De alguna forma sí… O sea… Por fin pude admitir que él me gusta, que tengo sentimientos profundos hacia él… Pero y qué hay de Edward? No sé lo que siento hacia él, necesito verlo, hablar con él, tranquilizarlo, debe estar preocupado por mí… - Balbuceé.

-Bella, estás escondida y aislada por una razón, y esa razón es que estás escondida de una vampira empeñada en matarte… Esto no es un juego o un capricho nuestro, No podemos decir nada a Edward porque eso pondría en peligro a tu familia si se llega a saber que estás viva, comprendes? – Preguntó seriamente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me parece tan injusto hacia él… Si yo hubiera pensado que él murió ese día mientras yo salí sin daño alguno, estaría destrozada – Le dije – Edward debe estar sufriendo, y no es justo…

-Y que te persiga Victoria lo es? – Preguntó Peter volteándose definitivamente hacia mí, silenciando la tele.

-N… No… - Balbuceé.

-No lo es – Afirmó – Pero ahora es más importante proteger tu vida que cuidar los sentimientos de un hombre que ni siquiera es tu pareja! – Exclamó molesto.

-No me digas lo que debo sentir Peter! – Le advertí – Edward fue mi novio antes de que ninguno de ustedes aparecieran en mi vida, y aunque les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, no aprecio el desdén con el que lo tratas.

-Y yo no aprecio el desdén con el que has tratado a Garrett todo este tiempo! – Respondió.

-No lo he tratado con desdén, simplemente no sabía cómo tratarlo, porque era un desconocido que afirmaba ser mi alma gemela, no sé cómo esperaban que yo lo aceptara tan fácilmente – Le dije.

-Garrett ES tu alma gemela, y lo has tenido en vilo todo este tiempo – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso es lo que ustedes dicen, pero yo no lo siento. Yo he tenido que conocerlo de a poco para darme cuenta de qué clase de hombre es… Y aun así no siento lo que ustedes dicen que debería sentir…- Dije – Tú no entiendes Peter, lo tuyo con Char fue instantáneo, lo de Garrett también, pero lo mío no… Y eso me hace cuestionarme la validez de nuestro lazo – Admití.

-Tu lazo está ahí, sólo que está un poco más escondido que lo normal – Dijo Peter sonando frustrado.

-Bueno, como sea, entonces no me pidas que me comporte como si el nuestro fuera un lazo corriente, de hecho entiendo que quieras a Garrett y te preocupes por él, pero te voy a pedir que no te metas en nuestra relación – Le dije poniéndome de pié – Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero por favor ponte en mi lugar un minuto y dame el lujo de tomarme el tiempo de pensar por mí misma en con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… - Dije francamente molesta.

-Yo no pretendía… – Dijo.

-Sé que tus intenciones son las mejores, y sé que sólo tratas de proteger a tu amigo, pero entiende que yo también tengo sentimientos y nadie los defiende, y no importa si éstos encajan en tu idea del destino, tengo derecho a sentirlos, a dudar y a cuestionar lo que me dicen – Dije y me di media vuelta para irme – Te dejo para que sigas disfrutando de tu programa – Le dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

-Bella, no te pongas así, no te vayas – Me dijo pero lo ignoré – Bella al menos toma desayuno – Insistió – Si quieres salgo de la casa, pero come algo – Dijo urgido mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Escuché un par de maldiciones y algo quebrarse en el living.

Me dirigí a mi laptop y puse la música a un volumen lo suficientemente alto que me impedía escuchar lo que pasaba en el living, dándome la ilusión de privacidad.

De pronto me sentí muy débil, agotada emocionalmente a pesar de que no podían ser más de las diez y media de la mañana, así es que me saqué los pantalones y me metí a la cama. Minutos después estaba durmiendo.

Desperté como a las dos de la tarde con los golpes en la puerta.

Peter.

-Bella sal a almorzar – Me rogó. Yo estaba muerta de hambre, pero no quería salir y encontrármelo… La verdad es que estaba más que un poco herida, porque en este tiempo secuestrada yo lo había comenzado a considerar mi amigo, pero él se había encargado sutilmente de recordarme que su amigo era Garrett, y que yo era apreciada sólo en función de ser su Pareja.

-Gracias, pero aún tengo mi naranja – Dije muerta de hambre mirando mi naranja sobre el escritorio, a medio pelar.

-Bella una sola naranja nunca ha sido suficiente para ti, menos cuando no desayunaste – Trató de razonar.

-No tengo ganas de comer – Dije, lo que era verdad. Tenía hambre, no ganas de comer.

-Bella…

-Gracias Peter, pero no gracias – Le dije tomando mi naranja. Ya que no saldría a comer al menos me podría llenar tomando agua, así es que entré al baño y llené el vaso que usaba para lavarme los dientes. Bebí dos vasos de agua y me comí dos gajos de naranja… Tendría que racionar la comida… Tal vez me podía comer el jabón… O el algodón del botiquín, era una fibra natural.

Pasaron las horas y me entretuve bebiendo agua, jugando a los Sims en el laptop, haciendo pis como una yegua, comiendo un ocasional gajo de naranja y leyendo fanfiction de distintos libros.

A eso de las nueve de la noche tocaron nuevamente a mi puerta.

-Isabella? – Preguntó Garrett.

-Mmmmmh? – Pregunté vagamente.

-Estás bien? Peter dice que no has comido en todo el día… - Dijo sonando preocupado.

-Estoy bien, gracias. No tengo hambre – Respondí.

-Quieres que hablemos? Me dejas pasar? – Preguntó, y yo como una cobarde respondí

-Ahora no, ya estoy lista para acostarme… - Dije aunque aún era muy temprano y me moría de hambre.

-Isabella… Si hice algo que te molestara… - Dijo todo aproblemado.

-No Garrett – Le dije poniendo la palma de mi mano sobre la puerta y apoyando mi frente sobre esta – Tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Ábreme por favor… - Me pidió – Háblame.

-Mañana – Susurré sabiendo que me escucharía. No quería hablar en ese momento, porque simplemente no sabía qué decirle. Él me gustaba un montón, pero no estaba segura de poder prometer algo… Peter me había hecho darme cuenta de que este no era un juego ni algo que pudiera probar y si no resulta todo vuelve a la normalidad. Para Garrett ya no habría normalidad posible.

-Isabella – Lo escuché suspirar – Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches – Dije, dejándome caer al suelo, donde me quedé sentada, abrazada a mis rodillas por un buen rato.

Odiaba hacer daño a Gar, pero… Qué le causaría más dolor a la larga? Que le dijera que ahora no ahora o que le dijera que sí y luego me retractara?

Quería decir que sí… Quería decir que sí…

Y por eso me contendría. Esperaría a estar completamente segura, él no se merecía nada menos que mi compromiso absoluto, lo mejor o nada.

oooOooo

Dormí inquieta esa noche y al despertar (tarde) al día siguiente, quien me esperaba en el living era Char.

Genial.

La Gran Inquisición no había terminado.

Pero me moría de hambre, así es que me apresuré a llenar un bowl enorme con cereales de chocolate nada nutritivos y les eché un chorro de leche fría al tiempo que sacaba una cuchara del cajón de arriba. Los cubiertos siempre están en el cajón de arriba.

-Bella, dormiste bien? – Preguntó Char sin moverse de su lugar.

-Mmmmph – Resoplé asintiendo vagamente y aprovechando de tragar.

-Estás enferma? Peter dice que ayer no quisiste comer… - Insistió suavemente.

-Ahora estoy comiendo – Dije echando otra palada de comida en mi boca.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir Bella, somos amigas verdad? – Dijo acercándose de a poco, como quien se acerca a un animal herido.

-Eso pensé – Mascullé empinándome el bowl y tragando los restos de mi desayuno al tiempo que lavaba el plato y cubiertos utilizados. Estaba lista para escapar en cuanto depositara lo último de los implementos en la rejilla de secado…

Pero Char se adelantó a mis movimientos.

-Bella si tienes algo que decir dilo, pero no nos tengas a todos en vilo pensando que algo malo te pasa y adivinando qué puede ser, porque todos estamos preocupados por ti! – Dijo tomándome de los hombros y girándome hacia ella.

-No te molestes Charlotte, no me pasa nada, simplemente me queda claro de que para ustedes sólo valgo en función de lo que me aprecie Garrett. Entiendo, es justo, y debí haberlo visto antes – Le dije retrocediendo.

-De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos. Yo estaba realmente dolida, en el tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntas la había llegado a considerar mi amiga… Pero qué sabía yo de amigas si mi mejor amiga anterior había sido Alice, que a pesar de que nadie me quería decir nada parece que era una graaaan perra?

-No tienes que fingir que te agrado, Charlotte – le dije levantando la barbilla, desafiante – sé que todo esto lo hacen por Garrett, y yo soy importante sólo como su Pareja, nada más. No es necesario que juegues a ser mi amiga o que me cocines o siquiera me hables… Basta con que me mantengas viva en tu turno como niñera – Dije y aprovechando su desconcierto pasé a su lado y corrí a mi habitación.

Si Char hubiera querido me habría detenido.

Si Char hubiera querido habría botado la puerta de mi habitación.

Pero me dejó en paz, y lo agradecí.

Por la noche, después de otro día de lectura, siestas y juegos de solitario y Sims en el laptop, volvió Garrett a golpear mi puerta. Esta vez le abrí sin decir palabra y me senté en mi cama. No podía evitarlo más.

-Isabella… - Dijo arrodillándose frente a mí de modo que nuestros ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-Gar… - Dije yo aún sin mirarlo a los ojos pero estudiando nuestras manos unidas.

Manos grandes.

Manos fuertes.

Manos capaces…

No eran manos de artista, no eran perfectas o delicadas, eran las manos de un hombre.

Un hombre que en ese momento me hacía sentir muy pequeñita.

-Qué es lo que pasa? – Susurró. Yo simplemente miré hacia la puerta, casi esperando ver asomarse las cabezas de Peter y Charlotte.

-No están – Me dijo siguiendo mi mirada – Salieron a cazar, estamos solos. Un estremecimiento me sacudió muy contra mi voluntad. Estábamos solos, por fin solos…

-Qué hiciste hoy? – Pregunté con la voz un poco ronca por la falta de uso.

-No te dijo Char? – Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No hablé con Charlotte – Respondí.

-Estás segura? Ella parecía dolida por algo – Me dijo levantando mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Sus hermosos ojos.

Hice una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa y le dije

-Sólo le dije que no necesita pretender que somos amigas, y que ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera en su tiempo como niñera – Murmuré.

-Que tú qué? – Preguntó subiendo la voz.

-Ellos no son nada mío, ahora lo entiendo – Respondí – Sólo me soportan por lo que soy para ti, no por quien soy… Extraño a Jasper y a Emm… Ellos si me querían de verdad… - Dije añorando a mis vampiros con toda el alma.

-De qué estás hablando? Alguien te dijo algo? – Preguntó molesto.

-Nadie me dijo nada que no fuera cierto – Le dije – sólo soy alguien en la medida de que sea tu Pareja. Ellos no me deben lealtad, amistad ni nada, todo eso es tuyo.

-Fue Peter, verdad? – Preguntó visiblemente enojado – Estúpido cabrón.

oooOooo

**GARRETT POV**

El primer día lo soporté como una particularidad general de las mujeres, a veces ellas necesitan estar solas, me dije, especialmente las adolescentes…

Había estado todo el día contactando a mis amigos de todas partes del mundo para ponerlos sobre aviso de que me encontraba a la caza de la pelirroja Victoria para defender a mi Pareja, mientras Charlotte se encargaba de detalles más domésticos como la comida, refrigerador y ropa. Había mucho por reemplazar.

Pero al llegar a la casa algo había cambiado. Peter estaba pensativo y preocupado y Bella simplemente se negó a abrir la puerta. No para hablar conmigo, no para comer.

Me pasé la noche sentado en el pasillo junto a su puerta, estrujándome el cerebro para encontrar la razón del cambio. Un momento estaba ella preguntándome si éramos novios y al siguiente cortaba toda comunicación… Tal vez había discutido con Peter, que estaba actuando bastante extraño.

Al día siguiente salimos al amanecer Peter y yo a recorrer perímetros cercanos y lejanos, tratando de determinar qué tan seguro era el lugar para Isabella…

Al regresar por la noche, nos encontramos a Char sentada tejiendo una bufanda de muchos colores. Al vernos se lanzó a los brazos de Peter y me miró avergonzada, sin mantener mi mirada.

-Cómo está? – Pregunté – Pasó algo?

-Está en su habitación, comió sólo un bowl de cereales con leche al desayuno y se encerró en su dormitorio… - Respondió Char.

-Por qué? Discutieron? Peter, qué le dijiste ayer? – Pregunté mirándolos a ambos, molesto al ver todo mi futuro derrumbarse antes de comenzar.

Ellos se miraron entre sí y Peter asintió.

-Sí, yo hablé con Bella y ella parece que no se tomó muy bien nuestra conversación… - Admitió.

-Conversación sobre qué? Qué le dijiste? – Insistí.

-Sobre ti, por supuesto – Respondió mirándome como si yo fuera un idiota por preguntar.

-QUE. LE. DIJISTE? – Pregunté con los dientes apretados.

-Peter sólo trataba de protegerte! – Dijo Char adelantándose un paso hacia mí.

-No necesito que me protejan de nada! Mucho menos de mi Pareja! Menos aun cuando por fin estamos avanzando en la dirección correcta! – Exclamé gesticulando con brazos y manos, totalmente frustrado. Es que acaso Peter no se suponía que lo sabía todo?

-Garrett, sólo lo hice porque nos importas, y no queremos verte sufrir por la veleidad de una adolescente que no sabe lo que quiere – Dijo Peter – No me mal entiendas, ella nos gusta, no tenemos nada contra Bella, pero nuestra prioridad siempre has sido tú… - Trató de explicar.

-Mi prioridad es ella – Afirmé rotundamente – Si la enajenan me están alejando a mí también, ustedes deben saber mejor que nadie que cuando se trata de tu Pareja no hay elección posible… - Les dije.

-Lo sabemos Gar – Dijo Charlotte suavemente – No queremos que elijas, queremos que ella elija…

-Pero no son ustedes los llamados a exigirle decisiones que no está lista para tomar! No se dan cuenta de lo que debe estar sintiendo, aislada de todo lo que conoce y a merced de tres vampiros, uno de los cuales afirma ser su alma gemela? Ella se está dando el tiempo para conocerme, y francamente me preocuparía más si se lanzara a una relación conmigo sin pensarlo antes. Ella no siente la compulsión, tal vez nunca la sienta, pero lo está intentando! Y ustedes par de idiotas lo único que van a conseguir es deshacer todo lo que hemos construido – Dije tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Garrett hermano, no la tratamos mal, pero si quieres podemos hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas… - Dijo Peter.

-No, no creo que ella quiera verlos… Francamente yo tampoco… -Dije tratando de ignorar la cara de desilusión de Charlotte. Estaban heridos, pero ellos habían herido a mi Pareja.

Que se jodieran.

-Nos vamos a la ciudad entonces… – Dijo Charlotte – No volveremos hasta la mañana.

-Está bien – Mascullé – Voy a hablar con ella, y si es necesario nos iremos a algún otro lugar – Dije comenzando a planear dónde llevármela para que estuviera segura… Las mejores ideas estaban relacionadas con sacarla del país.

-Garrett, tú sabes que eso no es necesario… - Dijo Peter luciendo preocupado y contrito.

-Si es lo que ella necesita, lo es – Respondí.

oooOooo

Y entonces me encontraba frente a ella, que rehuía mi mirada y permeaba el aire con el aroma de sus lágrimas no derramadas. Se sentía insignificante y quería volver a lo que le era familiar… Cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir bienvenida. Mierda! Mierda!

-Isabella, ven conmigo – Le dije tirando de sus manos suavemente para que se pusiera de pié – Vamos, no hay nadie en la casa – Le aseguré.

-No quiero comer, de verdad, mejor me voy a acostar… - Dijo tratando de acurrucarse en su cama.

-No señorita, puedo sentir tu estómago gruñir, te mueres de hambre – Afirmé y ella se puso roja como un tomate – Vamos, sólo tú y yo – Dije más suavemente, y esta vez ella se puso de pié y me siguió, con su manita aferrada fuertemente a mis dedos índice y medio – Quieres que te prepare algo? – Pregunté al llegar a la cocina. Había aprendido a preparar casi todo lo que se hidrata con agua hirviendo o se calienta en el microondas.

-No, siéntate – Dijo dirigiéndome a uno de los taburetes que había tras la barra del desayuno – Quiero comer comida de verdad, recuerdas? – Preguntó abriendo el refrigerador y metiendo medio cuerpo adentro. Sacó carne molida, cebollas, tomates y otros ingredientes y los puso en el mesón, y con una intuición que me asombró fue descubriendo los utensilios que necesitaba para preparar espaguetis con albóndigas y salsa de tomates.

Al principio trabajó en silencio, rígida y mecánicamente, pero con el paso del tiempo fue relajándose. Se notaba que disfrutaba el proceso de cocinar y hasta prendió la radio y sintonizó una radio con éxitos de los años ochenta, y comenzó tararear muy bajito.

La miré embelesado, con la clara conciencia de que podría pasarme la vida haciendo exactamente eso: Adorarla.

Cuando ella terminó de comer me ofrecí para lavar los platos mientras ella se preparaba para la cama. La escuché darse una ducha corta y lavarse los dientes. Luego se paseó un par de veces por su habitación hasta que se asentó en la cama. Entonces me acerqué a su puerta, con la inseguridad de quien no sabe si será rechazado. Golpeé y ella susurró

-Pasa Gar.

Ella estaba sentada a lo indio sobre el edredón, con el laptop sobre sus rodillas. Estaba escuchando una canción de Greenday, "Wake Me Up When September Ends".

-Esa canción es triste – Comenté parado en el marco, sin saber si pasar.

-La guerra es triste – Respondió.

-Yo debería saberlo, verdad? – Me pregunté a mí mismo. Por siglos creí que vivía sólo para eso.

-Cada vez que veo el video de esa canción me pongo a llorar – Dijo con una sonrisa más triste que un sollozo. Me acerqué despacio.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar – Le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – No a menos que sea de alegría.

-Hay muchas cosas por las que llorar – Respondió reclinándose en una de mis manos y cerrando los ojos.

-Y muchas por las que estar feliz – Le dije – Me puedo sentar?

Ella negó con la cabeza y por un momento sentí una punzada de dolor por el rechazo, pero no duró mucho, ella se estaba acomodando en la cama para quedar medio reclinada y se puso un cojín sobre los muslos.

-Ven – Dijo golpeando el cojín. Yo me apresuré a sacarme la chaqueta de cuero y los zapatos y apoyé mi cabeza en sus muslos, abrazando con un brazo sus piernas – Estás bien? – Preguntó pasando la mano por mi cabello.

-Perfectamente – Suspiré queriendo ronronear de placer.

-Tu cabello no tiene un corte definido y está bastante largo, cuándo fue la última vez que te lo cortaste? – Preguntó peinándome con los dedos.

-No lo sé, tal vez en los setenta… No lo sé, como siempre he sido un nómade, ni siquiera me cambiaba de ropa, y en la lista de mis prioridades cortarme el pelo estaba de los últimos lugares – Dije honestamente – Crees que me lo tengo que cortar? Qué tanto? – Pregunté dispuesto a cortarme una oreja si la hacía feliz.

-No! – Exclamó aferrando sus dedos a mi cabello – No te atrevas, me gusta tu pelo largo, es… Distinto. Es difícil encasillarte sólo por cómo te ves.

-Y eso es bueno? – Pregunté curioso.

-Bueno, yo creo que sí – Dijo retomando sus suaves caricias – Como vampiro sabes que te vas a ver bien de cualquier forma, pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora casi todos los vampiros tratan vestirse y peinarse para encajar en un molde, ya sea para mezclarse con la sociedad o demostrar sus aficiones… Como Peter y su look de vaquero tejano que lleva a donde sea, o Alice y su pasión por la ropa de diseñador por inapropiada que fuera en la escuela pública de Forks… Pero tú… Eres tú.

-Te gusta que sea yo mismo? Porque debo admitir que no es una declaración ideológica, es simplemente que hasta ahora nunca me importó un comino el cómo me veía o cómo me presentaba a los demás… - Dije.

-Exacto. Eso es lo que me gusta, eres tú. Simplemente tú, porque sí – Delineó suavemente mis cejas con la yema de mis dedos.

-Yo sería lo que tú necesitaras… Lo sabes, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Lo sé – Dijo pasando sus dedos casi imperceptiblemente por mis mejillas. Quise girarme para ver su rostro, pero temí romper el hechizo – Y es por eso que no quiero que cambies. No cambies por mí ni por nadie Gar, eres increíble así, tal cual – Acarició mi cuello sin afeitar con el dorso de su mano, raspando su delicada piel.

-No puedes pedirme eso, Isabella – Le dije tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos – Puedo ignorar a todo el resto del mundo, pero todo en mí me exige ser lo que tú necesitas.

-Lo que necesito… No sé lo que necesito Gar, pero en este momento eres todo lo que tengo, y está bien – Dijo suspirando – Sólo cuento contigo, y no sólo por el asunto de Victoria… Tú no me vas a mentir verdad?

-No podría, aunque quisiera – Respondí.

-Y no me vas a dejar – Afirmó.

-No puedo… - Le dije apretando su palma contra mi mejilla – Y más importante, no quiero.

-Gar… - Susurró.

-Dime – Dije besando su muñeca, donde su pulso marcaba con fuerza el bombear de su corazón.

-Te quedas conmigo? Hasta que te tengas que ir? – Preguntó insegura.

-Me quedo – Dije honrado con su petición.

-Y te despides cuando te vayas? – Insistió.

-Algo mejor – Le propuse – Si me prometes que vas a salir a comer normalmente me quedo hasta que hayas terminado de desayunar.

-Eh… Puedo comer barras energéticas, no es necesario que salga… - Dijo nerviosa.

-Isabella – Le dije girándome para poder verla a los ojos. Esto era importante – Hablé con ellos y no se va a volver a repetir.

-Ellos quieren lo mejor para ti – Dijo mordiéndose el labio – Los entiendo, yo también quiero lo mismo… Es por eso que dudo…

-Ya lo conversamos, Peter y Char tienen buenas intenciones y por eso aún conservan sus cabezas, pero te aseguro que mis decisiones no las toma nadie por mí. Ya lo discutimos, no te hagas la mártir tratando de protegerme de una realidad que yo abracé hace más de treinta años – Le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a mirarme.

-Te extrañé… - Me dijo.

-Y yo a ti – Dije acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar.

-No quiero romperte el corazón – Dijo empujando mi desordenado cabello hacia atrás.

-No lo hagas – Le dije acercándome a ella.

-Quiero ser buena para ti – Insistió.

-Lo eres – Dije casi rozando su boca.

-Quiero que seas feliz – Dijo cerrando los ojos y acercándose un poquito más, lista para un beso.

-Lo seremos – Dije reclamando su boca sin medias tintas. La besé fuerte, apasionado, dominante, para asegurarle que a pesar de mi devoción por ella yo era todo un hombre, no un pusilánime cualquiera que se doblegaría ante la presión.

La besé por un buen rato, pero sin apabullarla con mi cuerpo o mis manos que se morían por explorar, hasta que finalmente quedé acostado de espaldas en mitad de la cama, con ella acurrucada a mi lado, abrazándome. Su rostro descansaba en mi esternón y una pierna y un brazo me rodeaban.

Maravilloso.

Tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi pecho para que ella descansara y nos rodeé con la colcha.

-Mejor? – Susurré contra su cabello.

-Mejor – Respondió suspirando contenta.

oooOooo

Los días siguientes fueron bastante desastrosos. Isabella seguía evitando a Peter y Charlotte y podía verla tensarse como las cuerdas de un violín cada vez que estábamos juntos los cuatro.

Ella no decía nada, pero estaba claro que estaba intimidada, no por su calidad de vampiros, sino por su calidad de mejores amigos sobre protectores.

Ellos al principio trataron de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sólo recibieron fría cortesía. Nadie podría acusar a Isabella de ser pendenciera o maleducada, pero ya no estaba ahí esa complicidad que se creó desde el primer momento con mis amigos… La chispa que solía brillar en sus ojos… Y tanto Peter como Charlotte se daban cuenta y lo lamentaban, porque comprendían que al herir a mi Pareja me estaban hiriendo a mí.

Pasaron las semanas y la cosa se puso peor. Mi rutina consistía en pasar las noches con Isabella y alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, después de que ella desayunara, me despedía y partía a patrullar y a tratar de investigar sobre el paradero de Victoria, sin resultados tangibles.

Por la noche regresaba a la casa, y Bella generalmente me esperaba en el porche envuelta en un edredón. Luego ella comía y nos íbamos a su habitación, donde veíamos películas o conversábamos hasta que ella caía rendida.

Pero lo que me preocupaba era lo que ocurría cuando yo no estaba ahí…

-Peter, Char, necesito hablar con ustedes, los espero en el living – Les dije hablándole a la puerta de su dormitorio una vez que Isabella se quedó dormida.

-Vamos – Respondió Peter. Mientras esperaba, me senté junto al fuego y sentí mi cuerpo calentarse con las llamas, subiendo mi temperatura corporal a una casi humana… Imaginé que a mi mujer le gustaría…

-Bella no está bien – Dijo Peter sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-A qué te refieres? – Pregunté sin dejar de mirar las brasas.

-Tú sabes… - Respondió.

-Dímelo – Le exigí.

-Está… deprimida – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, sí, está triste y se siente sola… - Comencé.

-No Garrett, Isabella va derechito a la depresión clínica, la de verdad. Cuando tú no estás no habla ni come, no hace más que jugar en el computador acostada en la cama con las cortinas cerradas o sentarse en el porche mirando al infinito hasta que apareces… - Relató.

-Y ustedes? Qué hacen mientras tanto? – Pregunté mirándolos a ambos – Les he confiado lo más preciado que tengo, y la han alienado dejándola con la sensación de que es una intrusa en nuestras vidas… Qué hacen mientras ella se esconde en su habitación? Por qué no le dan algo de comer?

-Garrett no entiendes, es como si ella reviviera cuando está contigo, pero el resto del tiempo… Ni siquiera ser levanta, se baña sólo cuando estás por llegar. Entonces hace la cama, ventila la habitación y se viste… Pero no nos habla, es como si no estuviéramos ahí… - Dijo Charlotte llena de remordimientos.

-Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? – Pregunté angustiado.

-Porque pensamos que se le pasaría, que crearía su propia rutina, pero no ha sido así… - Dijo Peter.

-Y ahora qué mierda voy a hacer? – Me pregunté más a mí mismo que a ellos.

-Se me ocurre algo, pero creo que no te va a gustar – Dijo Peter.

-Va a funcionar? – Pregunté.

-Sí – Dijo simplemente.

-Entonces acepto lo que sea, lo que me importa es ella y su salud… Lo que sea…

oooOooo

**BELLA POV**

Cada día era igual al anterior.

No tenía contacto con Emm, Jasper o Lis porque en la casa de Peter y Char no había conexión de internet para hablar por Skype, ni señal telefónica decente para hablar por celular.

Cuanto daría por estar en casa de Garrett con aquellos a quienes amaba, a quienes conocía y me amaban por mí, no por una obligación adquirida…! Desde mis conversaciones con Peter y Char me fui alejando cada vez más de ellos, y como Garrett pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de atrapar a Victoria, me fui internando cada vez más en mi propia mente. Nada me motivaba, no quería levantarme, comer o bañarme… Todo se convirtió en un esfuerzo…

Hasta que llegaba la hora en que Garrett regresaba a casa. Entonces revivía, y hacía el esfuerzo de ser una persona normal para él… O lo más normal posible…

Necesitaba a mis seres queridos a mi lado… A mi familia, a mis amigos, a los Cullen, a Edward, a Lis… Todos aquellos que me habían amado libremente.

Porque a medida que mis sentimientos por Garrett se fueron definiendo más, me comencé a preguntar si es que no fuera por el lazo mágico que nos unía… Se habría fijado él en mí?

Probablemente no…

-Isabella… - Me susurró al oído al amanecer.

-Mmmmmmh… Muy temprano – Me quejé tapándome la cabeza con la colcha.

-Isabella necesitas vestirte en este momento, es importante – Dijo muy serio.

-Qué pasó? Victoria? – Pregunté sentándome de golpe.

-No, pero hoy empiezas a ir al colegio – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Colegio? Es siquiera seguro? – Pregunté confundida, aún sin computar del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, vas a ir con Charlotte, y Peter _sabe_ que nadie te va a descubrir mientras estés ahí – Dijo quitándome el cabello de la cara.

-Y mi nombre? No van a poder rastrear mis documentos escolares cuando me inscriba? – Insistí.

-No, porque vas a ir a un colegio privado, no es tan fácil acceder a sus archivos, y además te cambiamos el nombre… Por ahora vas a ser Isabella McCallister y Char va a ser tu prima, con el mismo apellido. Peter va a ser el hermano mayor de Char y yo vuesstro tío y tutor – Explicó.

-Eeeew! No podías inventar una historia más incestuosa? – Pregunté.

-No hay alternativa – Dijo – Me veo demasiado mayor para pasar por tu hermano, además necesitábamos a un tutor legal respetable…

-Y Peter no va a pasar por estudiante? – Pregunté.

-No, él se ve demasiado viejo para pasar por estudiante de secundaria, además el colegio al que van es de puras mujeres – Dijo rápidamente, como si diciéndolo rápido causaría menos impacto.

-Puras mujeres? Tanto me odias? Estás loco? Las chicas son malvadas! No me gusta, no me gusta nada – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Levántate Isabella, tienes que ducharte y desayunar. Ahí está tu uniforme – Dijo apuntando al pié de mi cama.

Primorosamente dobladas se encontraban una blusa blanca de cuello redondo, una falda escocesa de color gris y delgadas líneas rojas, un chaleco escote en V de color gris, una corbata gris, y zapatos negros y calcetas grises. Hasta había elásticos para el cabello de colores gris y rojo.

-Uniforme? Uniforme? – Pregunté segura de que era una broma.

-Bueno, es un requisito de las monjitas… - Dijo Garrett suavemente, luciendo como lo que era: alguien que sabe que la cagó.

-Monjitas? Dime que no es… No puede ser… Tú sabes… - Balbuceé – Garrett, tú sabes que las monjas me dan miedo! – Exclamé, porque él lo sabía, desde que le conté cómo me aterraba la serie de televisión "La Novicia Voladora" – Además soy atea! Qué voy a hacer yo en un colegio de monjas?

-No es tan malo – Dijo Char entrando a la habitación luciendo como el sueño húmedo de un pedófilo. Había alterado su uniforme haciéndolo sexi y casi pornográfico… Se parecía a Britney Spears en el video de la canción "Baby one more time".

-Oh mierda! – Exclamé al verla – Eres un fetiche andante.

-Ah sí, ya lo estrenamos anoche, es muy efectivo – Dijo guiñando un ojo a Peter, que descansaba su mano justo donde terminaba su espalda, luciendo muy satisfecho.

-Ya Isabella, arriba, que estamos retrasados, tienen una entrevista con la Hermana Superiora antes de las clases.

-Y qué se supone que voy a decir? No me sé ni el "Padre Nuestro" completo… - Pregunté entrando en pánico. No me gustaba nada mentir.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar – Dijo Char – Tú vas a ser la tímida, así es que asiente a lo que diga y estaremos bien… Ahora métete a la ducha mientras preparo tu maleta – Dijo abriendo mis cajones.

-Maletas? – Pregunté con un negro presentimiento. Gar escondió el rostro evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro! – Exclamó Char - No te dijo Garrett? Vamos a un internado!

**Ojalá les haya gustado, muchos abrazos, y no olviden comentar!**


	9. Chapter 9 : El Internado

**Hola a todas, como ven, les traigo otro capítulo… Lento pero seguro, lo siento, no es que me olvide, es que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como me gustaría… **

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten, cariños!**

_PREVIAMENTE:_

_-Ya Isabella, arriba, que estamos retrasados, tienen una entrevista con la Hermana Superiora antes de las clases._

_-Y qué se supone que voy a decir? No me sé ni el "Padre Nuestro" completo… - Pregunté entrando en pánico. No me gustaba nada mentir._

_-No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar – Dijo Char – Tú vas a ser la tímida, así es que asiente a lo que diga y estaremos bien… Ahora métete a la ducha mientras preparo tu maleta – Dijo abriendo mis cajones._

_-Maletas? – Pregunté con un negro presentimiento. Gar escondió el rostro evitando mirarme a los ojos._

_-Claro! – Exclamó Char - No te dijo Garrett? Vamos a un internado!_

**Capítulo 9**

Load up on guns; bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over-bored and self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello

_Smells Like Teen Spirit / Nirvana_

**BELLA POV**

-Char, me puedes dejar a solas con Garrett por favor? – Pregunté con dientes apretados.

-Pero estamos atrasadas… - Dijo ella insegura mirándonos al uno y al otro.

-Un minuto – Dije sin inflexión en mi voz.

-Sí… Claro… Voy a prepararte algo de desayuno – Masculló agachando la cabeza y arrastrando a Peter con ella.

-Isabella… – Comenzó Garrett – Si me dejas explicarte verás…

-Veré qué? – Siseé – Que te aburriste de mí y me mandas a encerrar? Bueno, déjame decirte algo Garrett McCallister: Ándate a la mierda. No te necesito, no necesito esconderme y no voy a permitir que me encierres en un convento como si estuviéramos en la Edad Media! – Dije empujándolo inútilmente.

-De qué estás hablando? Aburrirme de ti? Lo único que trato de hacer es buscar la mejor manera de protegerte! – Dijo subiendo la voz, medio cabreado.

-Me voy! – Exclamé sintiéndome humillada y rechazada y estúpida por confiar en él. Comencé a escarbar en mis cajones buscando unos jeans cómodos que me permitieran caminar hasta Washington.

-No te vas a ninguna parte, tú eres mía! – Rugió girándome para enfrentarlo.

-Yo no soy de nadie Garrett, cómo es que aún no lo entiendes? – Dije con voz baja y deliberadamente lenta. Debo reconocerlo, fui deliberadamente cruel – Me aburrí de esconderme, parece que todo fuera un truco para tenerme a tu merced. Quiero hablar con los Cullen, quiero hablar con mis padres y quiero hablar con Lis! No me puedes tener encerrada para siempre, maldito psicópata! – Dije pegándole con mi puño en el pecho y terminando con un sollozo.

-Isabella, no – Rogó atrayéndome a sí – Yo te amo, y quiero lo mejor para ti… Tú lo sabes… Bajo toda esa pena, rabia y frustración lo sabes… Te amo y nunca te encerraría! Simplemente quiero que estés segura mientras acabo con esta amenaza, y si de paso terminas el colegio… Qué mejor? No quiero privarte de experiencias humanas que deberías estar disfrutando, y mientras estés en el colegio y el internado tu rastro no será percibido por ningún vampiro, de eso estamos seguros…

-Me quieres lejos… Ya te aburriste – Mascullé apretando su camisa con mis puños, arruinada por las arrugas y mis lágrimas.

-Nunca Isabella… Nunca… Tú eres mi amor, mi único amor… Será sólo por un tiempo – Dijo susurrándome al oído – Y después estaremos siempre juntos, haremos lo que tú quieras… Podemos viajar, podemos ir a la universidad o quedarnos en un solo lugar y trabajar… Isabella, para mí no existen planes que no te incluyan, y por lo mismo estoy dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio para asegurar nuestro futuro…

-No te estás deshaciendo de mí…? – Susurré esperanzada pero aún un poco insegura, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Jamás – Dijo él besando mi coronilla y rodeándome completamente con sus brazos.

-Va a ser por poco tiempo? – Pregunté.

-Sólo hasta que haya pasado el peligro – Afirmó con voz firme.

-Y me vas a ir a ver? – Insistí.

-En cada oportunidad – Dijo.

-Está bien… - Dije suspirando y soltándolo de a poco – Por qué no me dijiste antes? Por qué la sorpresa?

-Porque Peter sabía que reaccionarías tan mal como yo ante la idea – Me dijo - Y no tenía sentido amargar el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos en estar enojados los dos. Ya bastaba con mi mal humor.

-Tú no estabas de mal humor – Dije.

-No contigo – Respondió – Debiste ver como reaccioné al principio…

-Bueno, me voy a la ducha – Dije cambiando de tema, tratando de separarme de él…

No lo permitió.

-Espera… - Dijo contra mi cuello.

-Qué? – Pregunté.

-Un minuto más – Dijo recorriendo con la nariz desde debajo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula.

-Si quieres conservar mi olor te puedes quedar mis calcetines sucios – Bromeé estirando el cuello para que olisqueara todo lo que quisiera.

-Oh, no te preocupes, tengo toda tu ropa de la semana pasada guardada para cuando necesite tu olor – Dijo sin dejar de hundir su rostro en mi cabello.

-Quieres decir que no la lavaste? Yo la dejé adentro de la lavadora! – Exclamé.

-La saqué – Dijo sin pizca de vergüenza.

-Eeeeeh… No es por interrumpir, pero Bella necesita apurarse – Dijo Charlotte asomándose por la puerta.

-Vale, vale, ya voy – Dije empinándome para besar la mejilla de Gar.

-Mientras voy a preparar tu maleta – Dijo Garrett – Llevarás básicamente ropa interior, pijamas y uniformes de diario y de gimnasia – Explicó.

-Y todo eso lo tienen listo? Lo compraron escondidos de mí? – Pregunté.

-Si – Respondieron Char y Garrett al mismo tiempo.

-Demonios! – Exclamé moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro y tomando la ropa que se suponía debía usar, me encerré en el baño.

Luego de una corta ducha me vestí con mi nuevo uniforme y me estudié en el espejo… Sip, Char lo había intervenido, porque no hay manera de que las monjas hubieran escogido algo así para su estudiantado.

La blusa era increíblemente ajustada, y parecía que reventarían los botones a la altura de mis pechos; la falda plisada era muy corta, llegando a la mitad de mis muslos; el sweater sin mangas tenía pinzas bajo mis pechos y se ajustaba en mi cintura y las calcetas eran largas, llegaban sobre mis rodillas y más bien parecían de esas medias que se usan con portaligas.

Con todo, no era un disfraz como el de Charlotte, pero definitivamente no era el atuendo nerd que yo habría llevado de tener la opción… Estudié la basta de la falda y vi que el dobladillo había sido cortado, no doblado, por lo que no se podía alargar más. Maldita Charlotte!

Me sequé el pelo con el secador y me hice una coleta alta para controlar el volumen de mi cabello, despejando mi rostro. No usé una gota de maquillaje porque no sabía las normas de las monjas al respecto, y porque no era necesario… Lo que me hizo adoptar una apariencia de niña/prostituta, inocente y atrevida que decidí explotar a mi favor.

Garrett se arrepentiría de encerrarme en ese lugar.

Salí del baño y mi habitación ya estaba vacía. Eché un par de artículos de último minuto en mi maleta y seguí mi camino. En la cocina estaba Char poniendo sobre el mesón mis cereales saludables (Cornflakes de Kellogg's) y una fuente de fresas rebanadas. Yo prefería las hojuelas de chocolate, pero había aceptado que no era bueno comerlas todos los días.

Garrett estaba sentado en un taburete con sus largas piernas extendidas y enfundadas en jeans oscuros, y se giró en cuanto aparecí por el pasillo, quedando sin palabras.

Bien.

Caminé hacia él como si nada (no sabía caminar sexi como Char, me hacía sentirme ridícula) y me senté en su regazo sin más, estirándome para alcanzar mi plato, y luego estirándome hacia el otro lado para tomar la cuchara y la servilleta.

Mi trasero desnudo salvo por unas pequeñas bragas de algodón quedó justamente sobre su sexo, y lo sentí endurecerse contra mis nalgas. Me puse un poco nerviosa, porque él siempre había tratado de controlar sus reacciones físicas para no asustarme, pero ahora no podía esconder que estaba excitado.

La verdad yo también lo estaba, pero apreté los muslos para no delatarme con mi olor y me hice la tonta.

Char sonrió una sonrisa cómplice y se fue al living, donde se acurrucó con Peter a ver la lucha libre femenina que tanto le gustaba a él, dejándonos solos en nuestra lucha de autocontrol.

Yo tomé las fresas y las mesclé con los cereales actuando como si estuviera sentada en una silla normal, pero mi "silla" comenzó a acariciar mis piernas desde el borde de mis calcetas hasta el borde de la falda. Eran unos treinta centímetros de piel, y podía sentir su roce en cada milímetro de mi piel.

Su otra mano se metió bajo mi sweater, sobre mi blusa, acariciando mi estómago, sin llegar a más. Sin tocar lo que me moría porque me tocara…

Apreté mi espalda contra su pecho exponiendo mi cuello.

-Come – Dijo él besando bajo mi oreja de manera casta, tierna.

-No tengo hambre – Dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Si tienes – Dijo subiendo su mano un poquito por mi pierna. Yo las abrí casi inconscientemente y él acarició la cara interna de mi rodilla.

-No… - Jadeé.

-Eres tan suave – Susurró en mi oído – Eres tan hermosa – Dijo y mordisqueó mi oreja – Que si no fuera un colegio sólo de mujeres no te dejaría ir a ninguna parte en ese atuendo.

-Fue tu idea – Le dije estirándome para depositar un besito en su cuello – Aún te puedes arrepentir.

-No, no fue mi idea – Dijo apretando mi pierna fuertemente, creo que sin darse cuenta – Fue idea de Peter, y más le vale que resulte.

Y con esto, se levantó y tomándome de la cintura me depositó en el taburete.

-Come – Ordenó, y se fue al living a ver la pelea de luchadoras enanas.

oooOooo

Garrett y Peter se vistieron con su ropa más respetable para presentarnos ante la Hermana Superiora. Tal vez para contrarrestar nuestra imagen de rameras, quién sabe.

El internado y el colegio estaban a la salida de la ciudad, en un amplio terreno de praderas bien regadas y manicuradas. Nuestro destino quedaba al final de una rotonda, y estacionamos muy cerca de la puerta.

Contra todas las predicciones de los vampiros alarmistas, aún era temprano, y sorpresa, sorpresa, había muchos chicos y chicas conversando o descansando bajo los árboles.

Mmmmmmh… No se suponía que este era un colegio sólo de mujeres?

Mirando a mi alrededor antes de bajar del auto pude ver que nuestro internado quedaba cruzando la pradera, y estaba al lado del internado de chicos manejado por los padres jesuitas. Su colegio estaba junto al nuestro, separado por un lindo jardín que tenía pequeñas fuentes para que bebieran las aves.

Cuando nos bajamos del jeep varios chicos y chicas en la calle afuera del internado nos miraron, unos con simple curiosidad y otros con desdén. Yo los miré tímida y Char desafiante, y entonces si, todos nos devolvieron la mirada.

Char sacó pecho y moviendo las caderas como una supermodelo caminó hasta la puerta del internado. Peter la siguió con sus maletas y el ceño fruncido.

Yo enrojecí al volverme el centro de atención, y traté de tironear mi atuendo pero no había como agrandarlo, no era elasticado. Mordí mi boca para no hacer una mueca y enderecé los hombros imitando a Char y traté de caminar con dignidad.

Garrett me siguió mascullando groserías y mirando a los chicos como si los fuera a desollar uno a uno. Yo lo dejé y ni traté de tranquilizarlo. Eso le pasaba por meterme en este lugar!

A pesar de que debo reconocer que el edificio principal era enorme e imponente, parecía un castillo más que otra cosa, con su diseño parcialmente gótico y su torre y su construcción de piedra gris. Los pisos eran de la madera más brillante y pulida que he visto en mi vida, y en las paredes habían grandes pinturas al óleo originales, de lo que imagino que eran escenas de la biblia.

En cuanto entramos una monja muy joven (no podía tener más de veinticinco años) y muy bonita (tenía un divertido flequillo de cabello castaño claro que escapaba de su toca, ojos celestes, la nariz salpicada de pecas y no le salía bigote aún), nos saludó amablemente, se presentó como la hermana Clara y nos identificó inmediatamente como Charlotte e Isabella McCallister. Nos estaba esperando.

Caminamos por el pasillo un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta muy ancha y pomposa. Entramos y había una monja vieja y fea detrás de un escritorio. Imaginé que era la Superiora, pero simplemente nos hizo una seña que asumo fue de asentimiento a nuestra monja y la hermana Clara tocó la puerta y con toda parsimonia anunció nuestra llegada.

-Que pasen – Ordenó una voz vagamente femenina, secamente.

-Adelante – Dijo la hermana Clara – Por mientras pueden dejar las maletas aquí – Dijo apuntando a un rincón. La "recepcionista" hizo un gesto de fastidio pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias – Dijimos los cuatro al unísono.

Entramos a una gran oficina, inmaculadamente limpia y ordenada pero con muy pocas cosas. Frente al escritorio de pesada madera tallada había dos sillas y a un costado un sofá que se veía viejo e incómodo. Algunos lo llamarían "antigüedad", pero yo lo llamo roñoso. Ahí fue donde me dirigió Char apoyando su mano en mi espalda.

-Buenos días – Dijo la monja. Era aterradora, directamente del material del que se hacen mis pesadillas. Era alta y un poco arrugada, pero usaba el pelo tan tirante bajo su toca que hasta se le estiraban algunas patas de gallo. Sus facciones eran duras y su ceño fruncido nos miraba desaprobadoramente.

-Buenos días – Dijimos todos.

-Asiento – Dijo señalando a Peter y Garrett los asientos frente a ella. A nosotras ni nos miró, así es que nos sentamos en el sillón. Yo tenía razón, era realmente incómodo, especialmente bajo mi piel desnuda… Mi trasero parecía pegarse a la cubierta de brocado – Usted es el señor McCallister, tutor de estas niñas? – Preguntó mirando a Gar.

-Así es. Mis recientemente fallecidos hermanos las dejaron a mi cargo, pero usted comprenderá que yo, como un hombre soltero que viaja mucho por negocios, no me puedo hacer cargo de su educación, y menos de su supervisión…

-Cómo murieron sus hermanos, si me permite preguntar? – Preguntó la Superiora, sin ni pizca de simpatía por la historia. Hasta a mí me dábamos pena, tres huerfanitos a cargo de Gar…

-Accidente automovilístico. Mis dos hermanos con sus esposas salieron por un fin de semana a esquiar. Estaban en las afueras de Aspen cuando a un camión maderero que pasaba por el carril contrario se le reventó un neumático, se bamboleó antes de poder frenar, se cortaron las correas y se les desparramó la carga. Fue un choque múltiple de nueve vehículos… - Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Si no hubiera sabido que mentía me habría puesto a llorar de verdad. Mis pobres padres…!

-Lo lamento… - Dijo la Superiora esta vez sonando más sincera.

-Gracias – Respondió Gar carraspeando como si se hubiera emocionado – Como verá, me sería de enorme ayuda que su institución se hiciera cargo de las niñas por los meses que quedan hasta que sea el momento de que partan a la universidad. Sus calificaciones son buenas y ambas se han comprometido a tener el mejor comportamiento.

-Sí, bueno, ya revisé los documentos que me envió y sólo me queda una duda: Qué hay de su educación religiosa? Porque ese aspecto no es opcional, las alumnas tienen un servicio religioso corto de lunes a viernes y misa los domingos. La asistencia es obligatoria. También lo es tomar los sacramentos, todas nuestras alumnas salen de este colegio con la Confirmación al día, listas para tomar sus votos el día de su matrimonio – Dijo orgullosa. Me dieron deseos de escapar por la ventana Qué es lo que pretendía Garrett al encerrarme en este infierno? Servicio religioso antes de clases? Misa los domingos? Uniformes? Sacramentos pre-matrimoniales? Jodidas monjas? Mierda!

-Eeeeh… Sí, la verdad es que mi familia es cristiana pero no precisamente católica, por lo que las niñas no tienen los sacramentos – Dijo Garrett.

-La religión no es negociable señor McCallister – Dijo la Superiora, duramente.

-Por supuesto que no, y estamos dispuestos a seguir sus normas. Este es el colegio que elegí para las niñas principalmente por su formación valórica. Internados hay muchos, y el dinero no es un impedimento, pero yo quiero para ellas más que una buena educación académica… Quiero que sean buenas personas… - Dijo Garrett adulando descaradamente a la monja.

-Mmmmh… supongo que puedo hacer una excepción – Dijo estudiándonos atentamente, como si fuéramos un par de bicharracos de una especie desconocida – Pero por supuesto tendrían que tomar los sacramentos. El próximo domingo las bautizaríamos a las dos y comenzaríamos mañana mismo con la catequesis tres veces a la semana, para que puedan tomar la Primera Comunión y la Confirmación al mismo tiempo.

-Qué? – Pregunté y me atoré con mi propia saliva. Por suerte, porque eso impidió que dijera nada más. Char me golpeó la espalda y Garrett y Peter me miraron intensamente, advirtiéndome que cuidara lo que decía.

-Qué dice jovencita? – Preguntó la monja poniéndose de pié.

-Que es una pena que mis padres no estén para presenciar ese importante momento, señora – Respondí bajando la mirada, tan sumisa como pude.

-Usted me llamará Hermana Superiora! – Exclamó – "Señora" – Bufó con desprecio.

-Discúlpela Hermana, Isabella no conoce el protocolo, pero estoy seguro de que va a aprender rápidamente – Dijo Gar disculpándose por mí. Porque yo no lo haría, maldita vieja amargada!

-Eso espero, cada una de nuestras alumnas es nuestra carta de presentación ante el mundo – Respondió.

-Tomaremos las catequesis hermana, no se preocupe – Dijo Char.

-Eso espero, porque de eso depende su estadía con nosotros. Sin importar el tamaño de las donaciones que se nos ofrezcan, hay ciertos principios en los que no vamos a transar – Dijo la monja – Bien, me parece que eso es todo. Despídanse caballeros, las niñas quedan a mi cargo.

-Pero pensé que las acompañaríamos a su dormitorio… Con las maletas – Dijo Peter casi haciendo pucheros.

-De ninguna manera – Dijo la hermana – No se permiten hombres en el área de los dormitorios, y además las niñas son perfectamente capaces de llevar su propio equipaje. De ser necesario harán dos viajes – Afirmó.

-Con respecto a eso… Yo tenía entendido que las niñas no se relacionan con los jóvenes del colegio jesuita… - Dijo Garrett visiblemente incómodo con la posibilidad de nuestra interacción con el sexo opuesto.

-Por supuesto que no se relacionan, excepto en situaciones bien supervisadas como los servicios religiosos – Dijo la monja, ya cabreada – Las clases son separadas y existen dos internados, uno para cada institución. Ahora si me lo permiten, debemos enviar a las niñas a su dormitorio, ustedes comprenderán que tengo una mañana muy ocupada.

Nos miramos los cuatro llenos de incertidumbre, hasta que Garrett se acercó a mí y me abrazó brevemente depositando un casto beso en la frente. Luego hizo lo mismo con Char y Peter lo repitió conmigo. Mis ojos ardieron por las ganas de llorar, pero me las aguanté valientemente. No sería la única que se quebrara, y francamente, prefería cualquier cosa a darle a la monja la satisfacción de ver mi debilidad.

Los chicos se fueron y la Superiora apretó un botón del teléfono de su escritorio.

-Que la hermana Clara dirija a las niñas McCallister a su dormitorio – Ordenó.

-Vamos niñas – Dijo dulcemente la hermana Clara entrando a la oficina y posando su mano en los hombros de cada una – Vamos a conocer su nuevo hogar.

oooOooo

Subimos por amplias escaleras de madera barnizada y encerada los cinco pisos hasta nuestra habitación. Luego recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la torre, y la hermana Clara abrió la única puerta, al fondo.

-Bienvenidas – Dijo dejándonos pasar a una alegre sala de estar que tenía tres escritorios y un par de sillones tapizados en llamativos colores y diseños modernos. Había un televisor colgando de la pared y un par de mesitas laterales. Al centro había una alfombra de lana de pelo largo y en las paredes había cuatro puertas.

-Un living? – Pregunté.

-No, es una sala de estar compartida – Respondió la hermana acercándose a una de las puertas y abriéndola – Este es el baño y este tu dormitorio Charlotte, y este otro es el tuyo, Isabella.

Cada una entró a su habitación… La mía era muy luminosa, las paredes semicirculares eran de color verde manzana y la colcha de la cama era de patchwork de color blanco. Los muebles eran de madera lacada blanca y consistían en una cama de una plaza y media, una mesita de noche y un ropero alto. Pero lo mejor era la vista, que apuntaba directamente al prado y dejaba ver los edificios aledaños.

-Te gustó tu habitación? – Preguntó Char detrás de mí.

-Está bien – Contesté – Es bastante más bonita de lo que esperaba – Confesé.

-Garrett exigió lo mejor – Dijo Char – No todas las chicas tienen habitaciones privadas.

-Imagino que no… - Le dije – Quién duerme en la tercera habitación?

-Oh, es Amanda, ella también está en último año, y seguro va a estar muy contenta de que ustedes hayan llegado, hasta ahora había estado todos estos años sola en este piso de la torre – Dijo la hermana Clara.

-Me muero por conocerla – Dijo Char.

-Oh, probablemente no la verán hasta que terminen las clases de la tarde – Dijo la hermana encogiéndose de hombros – Bien chicas, las dejo para que desempaquen. Sobre sus escritorios se encuentran los libros de texto que utilizarán y los computadores tienen un acceso restringido a internet… Pueden encontrar el libro de las normas del colegio y la biblia en el cajón de su mesita de noche, repásenlos para que tengan una idea de qué esperar. Puedo ver que son buenas chicas, pero es claro que no fueron criadas en la fe católica – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias hermana – Respondimos Char y yo, y la hermana Clara salió dejándonos solas.

-Me siento como Rapunzel! – Exclamó Char sacando la cabeza por la ventana y sacudiendo su corto cabello rubio.

-Sí, sólo que los príncipes fueron los que nos encerraron, y nadie nos va a rescatar – Mascullé dirigiéndome a mi habitación para desempacar. Puse mi maleta sobre la cama y comencé a ordenar mis escasas pertenencias.

-No seas así Bella – Dijo Char desde su propia habitación - Garr está haciendo lo que piensa que es lo mejor para ti, y Peter está de acuerdo. Ellos nunca se separarían de nosotras si pudieran evitarlo, está en su ADN.

-Supongo que es cierto – Admití – Pero odio que la gente insista en tomar decisiones por mí, "por mi bien", sin importar lo que yo tenga que decir al respecto – Mascullé.

-Qué te puedo decir? – Suspiró Char cerrando un cajón – La verdad, verdad, es que honestamente tu opinión NO IMPORTA! Lo que importa es mantenerte viva, y si eso te hace armar un berrinche, todos estamos dispuestos a aguantarlo. Grita, llora y patalea si eso te hace sentir bien, pero mientras lo haces, nuestros hombres están arriesgando el pellejo por tí.

Suspiré y no me sentí mejor.

Tiré contra la pared un puñado de ropa interior que sostenía.

Pateé la pata de la cama.

Apreté los puños y cerré fuertemente los ojos para no llorar.

Luchaba entre la impotencia por no poder defenderme y la rabia que me producía el alterar la vida de todos a mi alrededor, especialmente de Peter y Char, que lo hacían sólo por cariño a Garrett.

Seguí con los ojos apretados, mi mente desesperada buscando una salida, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-Bella… Bella! – Me sacudió Charlotte de repente – Bella abre los ojos y cálmate, estás hiperventilando, te vas a desmayar!

Efectivamente, mi corazón palpitaba agitado y mi respiración era rápida y superficial. Me estaba mareando.

Me senté.

-Lo siento – Jadeé – Lo siento – Dije secándome con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que se me escapó a pesar de mis esfuerzos.

-No me pidas perdón por lo que sientes, es comprensible que estés alterada – Dijo ella acariciando mi espalda en círculos.

-No, por lo otro – Dije – Por modificar tu rutina, por permitirme invadir tu casa, por obligarte a alejarte de tu Pareja…

-Bella, hay algo que creo que aún no comprendes – Dijo quitándome un mechón de cabello del rostro – Todo esto partió con Garrett, es verdad, pero hemos convivido juntas el tiempo suficiente como para que te conviertas en una entidad distinta a él. Esto lo hago por ti, porque eres mi amiga, y te quiero y te protegería con o sin Garrett de por medio – Sonrió – Y si da la casualidad de que los podemos ayudar a los dos a la vez, qué mejor! Pero no nos subestimes y no te menosprecies, tú vales por quien eres, no por quien es tu Pareja.

-De verdad? – Pregunté temblorosa. Ella asintió tomando mi mano entre las suyas – Char, yo los quiero mucho… y me dolía pensar que yo era sólo una cosa que debían mantener a salvo para beneficio de su amigo…

-Ves? Baja autoestima. No te valoras y por eso desconfías de quienes lo hacen – Dijo ella estudiando mi manos – Y hablando de valorarte, tienes las cutículas secas y el esmalte descascarado… Es que no has aprendido nada? – Preguntó fingiendo enojarse – No te puedes enfrentar a esas niñitas ricas criadas por monjas con esas manos de plebeya.

-Y qué les pueden importar mis manos? – Pregunté – No se supone que deben practicar valores como la sencillez y negar la envidia y vanidad?

-Oh Bella, realmente no sabes nada – Suspiró Char teatralmente – Mientras más restricciones se les imponen más atención prestan a los pequeños detalles que hacen la diferencia. Como usamos uniforme, no nos diferenciaremos por la ropa, pero sí por los accesorios. Vamos a ser las chicas cool desde el principio, de lo contrario nos van a comer vivas.

-Agh, suena horrible – Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Por supuesto que es horrible, es un mundo de chicas! – Dijo arrastrándome a la sala de estar – Siéntate ahí - Me dijo empujándome al sillón – Ahora sí vamos a trabajar en serio!

oooOooo

Horas después Char había desbloqueado el control parental del televisor y nos encontrábamos despachurradas en el sofá, Char haciendo zapping entre South Park, Los Simpsons y Padre de Familia con su falda arremangada hasta la mitad de las nalgas, exponiendo unas llamativas bragas rosa con estampados de Hello Kitty y con uno de sus pies en mi estómago, ya que yo le estaba pintando las uñas de color violeta.

Habíamos pasado el rato conversando y riéndonos, y me recordó que de verdad éramos amigas, y que yo no era solo una imposición… Lo cierto es que me hizo muy bien.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno debe acabar, y ese oasis de tranquilidad fue interrumpido de pronto con un chillido horriblemente agudo… Algo que tal vez sólo deberían escuchar los perros.

-Quién mierda son ustedes y qué mierda hacen aquí? – Gritó una chica alta y rubia, que parecía una esbelta modelo europea por sus facciones perfectas y su postura orgullosa. Esa era una chica que claramente no tenía problemas de autoestima.

-Hola Amanda, somos Charlotte e Isabella, tus nuevas compañeras de cuarto – Dijo Char sin moverse o siquiera bajar el volumen de la tele cuando Cartman de Southpark cantaba "… Eres un cabrón hijoputa…"

-Yo no tengo compañeras de cuarto! Esta es MI torre y ustedes están traspasando MI territorio! – Siseó lanzando su mochila al suelo.

-Mmmmmmmmh… Nop, te equivocas. Isabella ahora vive ahí – Dijo apuntando al cuarto verde manzana – Y yo vivo ahí – Dijo apuntando hacia la habitación lila.

-Mi padre paga montones de dinero para asegurarse de que no me impongan convivir con gentuza como ustedes! – Dijo con la voz llena de desprecio. Yo me estaba empezando a sentir avergonzada e incómoda, pero Char me obligó a no cambiar mi posición en el sofá.

-Y yo estoy segura de que mi tío debe pagar aún más para hacernos vivir con una perra desnutrida como tú – Dijo Char con una sonrisa almibarada – Yo creo que trata de enseñarnos tolerancia, tú qué crees Bella? – Me preguntó.

-Mmmmh… No lo sé… - Respondí como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta – No sé si es tolerancia lo que quiere que aprendamos, pero seguro que hay una razón escondida para imponernos a la "Barbie Escandinava"… Tal vez quiere hacernos ver de primera fuente los estragos que produce la bulimia? – Pregunté, toda inocencia.

Char me lanzó una mirada orgullosa.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… Aaaaaaaah! – Chilló Amanda pateando el suelo, y se dio media vuelta y dando un golpe que casi clausura la puerta, se largó.

-Bella eso fue épico! – Exclamó Char poniéndose de pié.

-Al principio me dio miedo – Confesé – Pero ya estoy aburrida de que todo el mundo se crea con el derecho a ponerme el pié encima… Tú me diste el impulso y me defendí!

-Fue excelente… Lo malo es que vas a tener que dormir con la puerta con pestillo, porque no me extrañaría que esa chica trate de vengarse para sacarnos de aquí… Puede echarte alquitrán en la cabeza o cortarte al rape la mitad del pelo… No sé qué tan creativa sea, y lamentablemente no me la puedo comer.

-Mierda! Mi cabello no! Es lo más bonito que tengo! – Dije pensando en que ante la idea de perderlo, afloraba mi vanidad y me daba cuenta de lo mucho que sentía que me definía mi largo cabello del color del chocolate amargo.

-Lo más bonito que tienes es por muy lejos tu piel – Refutó ella – Pero tienes razón, a Garrett no le gustaría que te modificaran nada a la fuerza, él mataría a la chica sin pensarlo, y no nos podemos permitir una investigación policíaca.

-Vale, el pestillo será entonces… - Dije resignada. En ese momento sonó un ruidoso timbre.

-Mierda! – Exclamó Char – Incendio!

-No creo – Le dije más familiarizada con las rutinas escolares – Yo creo que es la hora de almorzar.

-Huele asqueroso, puede que tengas razón… Vamos entonces, es hora de que los demás nos vean antes de que Amanda les llene la cabeza de tonterías – Dijo Char poniéndose los calcetines.

-Sip, tengo hambre – Dije incorporándome y adecentando mi aspecto. Mi pasé la mano por la blusa en un inútil esfuerzo por borrar las profundas arrugas que la surcaban y me rehíce la cola de caballo.

Una vez que estuvimos satisfechas nos dirigimos al pasillo. No nos fue difícil encontrar el comedor, porque Char podía seguir el rastro de la comida desde nuestra habitación.

El comedor no era nada parecido a lo que imaginé.

Era hermoso, luminoso, lleno de intrincados detalles arquitectónicos que chocaban con el ideal de sobriedad que suponía que predica la Iglesia Católica… Pero bueno, no sé de qué me extrañé, sabiendo que existe un lugar tan obscenamente suntuoso como el Vaticano.

En lugar de señoras con redecillas en la cabeza sirviendo un guiso indescifrable como había en cualquier escuela había una larga barra de ensaladas y tres alternativas de carnes: Trucha a la mantequilla, pulpa de cerdo al horno y pollo grillado. Había también alternativas para el postre y enormes termos con agua caliente para tomar té, café o infusiones de hierbas… Claramente un menú para niñas ricas.

Char y yo caminamos sin prestar atención a nadie en especial y llenamos nuestras bandejas. Luego nos giramos para buscar una mesa y vimos que las puertas vidriadas que daban hacia el jardín estaban abiertas, permitiendo que las chicas que quisieran pudieran comer en el pasto, como si fuera un picnic.

Pero como estaba soleado decidimos quedarnos adentro, a pesar de que yo me moría de ganas de revolcarme en el pasto.

-Isabella, Charlotte! – Exclamó la hermana Clara haciéndonos señas desde una mesa en la esquina donde comía con tres alumnas. Las demás monjas comían todas juntas en una mesa especial, con mantel, flores y servilletas de género – Vengan! Almuercen con nosotras! – Dijo indicando a las chicas que nos hicieran espacio.

-Gracias – Sonreí – Hola – Dije a las demás en general, un poco asustada de su recepción. Al menos estaba la hermana Clara para actuar de buffer entre nosotras…

-Hola – Respondieron ellas con una sonrisa neutra, sin dejarme claro si lo hacían sólo por complacer a la hermana Clara o porque realmente se sentían contentas de conocernos.

-Estas son Emily, Gaby y Kristy. Niñas, estas son Isabella y Charlotte, llegaron hoy y van a incorporarse al último año – Nos presentó la hermana Clara.

-Es verdad que se están quedando en la habitación del quinto piso de la torre? – Preguntó Gaby, una chica pelirroja y regordeta, muy bonita.

-Sep – Dijo Char simplemente, escarbando su comida.

-Tenemos ese increíble privilegio – Agregué mordiendo un palito de zanahoria.

-Amanda debe estar furiosa – Comentó Emily con una sonrisa que me indicó que la furia de Amanda no la complicaba ni un poquito.

-Emily! – Exclamó la hermana Clara - Por qué dices eso? Apuesto que debe estar feliz de no estar sola en esa torre… Yo me moriría de susto sola cuando hay tormenta!

-Hermana, Amanda es una neurótica egoísta que odia que invadan lo que considera su espacio – Afirmó Kristy – Apuesto que ahora mismo está llorando en dirección o chillándole en el teléfono a su papá, exigiendo que las saquen a patadas de su torre.

-Bueno, la verdad es que cuando nos vio no estaba muy contenta – Admití.

-Quiere que nos larguemos, pero somos dos contra una, no nos va a ganar – Dijo Char haciendo como que masticaba la comida que había escondido en una servilleta.

-Su papá tiene mucho dinero – Advirtió Emily – Es por eso que hasta ahora ha tenido la torre para ella sola.

-Mi tío tiene más – Dijo Char encogiéndose de hombros – Además nosotras tenemos razón, lo único que pedimos es una habitación para cada una, en cambio ella quiere tres habitaciones, la sala de estar y el baño, y eso no es razonable.

-Niñas, no deberían referirse a una compañera de esa forma – nos regañó débilmente la hermana Clara, atónita con lo que escuchaba, como si fuera la primera vez que oía algo de esa naturaleza.

-Es la verdad, hermana – Dijo Kristen – Odiaría estar en el radar de venganza de Amanda. Ella y las arpías de sus amigas le van a hacer la vida a cuadritos a Isabella y Charlotte.

-Adelante – Dijo Char desafiante, enderezando la espalda – Ella no es ni de lejos lo peor que hemos enfrentado.

Y ese fue el momento que eligió Amanda para hacer su dramática entrada al comedor, seguida de tres niñas tan altas y flacuchas como ella, e innegablemente ricas y hermosas. Se dirigieron a la barra de ensaladas y cada una se sirvió un poco de lechuga, zanahoria rallada o una fruta y agua mineral, y se giraron hacia el comedor, buscando una ubicación que las satisficiera.

Se dirigieron a una mesa donde un grupo de niñas muy jóvenes comían entre risas hasta que Amanda y Co. aparecieron. Entonces la risa murió en sus labios y comenzaron a mirar a los lados como buscando una vía de escape.

Bastó un gesto de Amanda para que las chicas tomaran sus bandejas a medio terminar y salieran disparadas, dejando la mesa desocupada.

-Son unas abusadoras! – Exclamé.

-Por qué dejan que Amanda y su séquito de esqueletos las pasen a llevar así? Entre todas seguro le podrían patear el trasero, no veo que tengan mucha masa muscular – Dijo Char frunciendo el ceño, decidida a odiar a Amanda por siempre y por todo, especialmente por su cuerpo estilizado, que contrastaba enormemente con las voluptuosas curvas que lucía ella. Char era innegablemente hermosa y sexi, pero Amanda era elegante y etérea, como un ángel… Solo que uno malvado y manipulador.

-Por el dinero de su padre – Respondió Emily – Su madre la abandonó y se fue con otro cuando ella era muy pequeña, y nunca más la vio, así es que su padre la metió al internado y ha tratado de sobre-compensar con dinero. Cede a cada uno de sus caprichos, pero no la visita nunca… creo que porque físicamente se parece mucho a su mamá…

-Que triste… - Comenté. Al menos yo había tenido una infancia con dos padres amorosos que me amaban, aun estando separados.

-Triste, pero eso no justifica que se haya convertido en una bruja y una matona – Dijo Char.

-Niñas, no saben lo que dicen – Dijo la hermana Clara, visiblemente incómoda con el tema.

-Si lo sabemos, el divorcio de sus padres ocurrió años después de su separación y fue un escándalo que estuvo en las noticias por meses, porque él es un hombre muy rico y ella una actriz súper-conocida – Dijo Gaby peinando con sus dedos su cabello rizado.

-La mamá es famosa? – Preguntó Char ansiosa – La conocemos?

-_Todos_ la conocen – Aclaró Gaby con una sonrisa.

-Quién!? Quién!? – Preguntó Char prácticamente vibrando en su asiento.

-Viste la película… - RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Sonó el timbre que daba por terminado el almuerzo.

-Van a entrar a clases? – Preguntó Emily.

-Mañana se les unirán – Dijo la hermana Clara, visiblemente aliviada de que no pudiéramos seguir escarbando los sucios secretos de Amanda… No importaba, ya tendríamos tiempo para descubrirlos todos... Y a lo mejor usarlos en su contra… Sólo si se lo merecía…

-Mañana seguimos – Dijo Char – Y quiero todos los detalles!

-Seguro – Dijo Gaby – podemos almorzar juntas para seguir diseccionando la triste vida de esa alimaña

-Gaby! – Exclamó la hermana Clara shockeada.

-No se preocupe hermana, usted también es bienvenida si quiere enterarse de lo que ocurre o quiere ayudar a moderar la discusión, pero ya sabe, ni una palabra a la Hermana Superiora! – Dijo Emily.

-Por supuesto que no las voy a delatar! – Respondió la hermana, ofendida – Cuando las he acusado de algo?

-Nunca! – Dijo Kristy – Y por eso la queremos tanto – Y la abrazó con fuerza para luego recoger sus bandejas. La hermana Clara sonrió condescendiente, luciendo más como una de nosotras que como una de las monjas de la mesa de honor.

Cuando me giré pude ver claramente como la Hermana Superiora miraba la interacción con el ceño fruncido.

-No le gusta mucho la familiaridad con las alumnas, verdad? – Susurré a Char.

-No me extraña, se ve que a la hermana Clara todas la quieren y la respetan, en cambio a la Superiora sólo le tienen miedo – Me contestó.

-Qué lugar tan horrible – Suspiré mirándolo todo a mi alrededor. Todo bello y de buen gusto… Los pisos de parquet, las pinturas originales en las paredes, los ricos detalles arquitectónicos, los ventanales adornados con coloridos vitrales en sus arcos superiores…

-No es tan horrible Bells – Dijo Char entrelazando su brazo y el mío – Es simplemente solitario. Imagina que hubieras llegado sin mí…

-Aún estaría encerrada en mi habitación – Confesé.

-E imagina que te pasas el año escolar completo encerrada aquí y que en las vacaciones te envían a algún campamento para niños ricos en Europa… - Dijo suavemente - Muchas de estas niñas lo tienen todo, pero son una molestia para sus padres, por eso son tan desagradables, están siempre a la defensiva y se defienden con la única herramienta que tienen: El dinero de papi – Explicó mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Que mierda de vida, parece sacado de la telenovela _"Los Ricos También Lloran"_ – Le dije.

-Exactamente – Concordó Char.

-Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos toda la tarde libre y hay mucho sol como para salir al jardín.

-Bueeeeno…- Dijo Char con esa sonrisa que anunciaba problemas – Traje nuestros teléfonos… Si quieres podríamos trabajar un poco…

-Fono erótico? – Pregunté entusiasmada.

-Oh si… - Confirmó con un exagerado gemido.

-Qué bien! Hoy toca que llame el tipo ese al que le gusta fingir que es un terrorista! Ya lo hicimos en un avión y yo era azafata, en un banco y yo era cajera, en la estación del tren subterráneo y yo era maquinista, en un taxi y yo era el chofer, en el parque y yo era la chica que leía tranquilamente en el pasto… Y todo el tiempo me rapta y quiere que me sacrifique y salve a los demás haciéndole todo tipo de cochinadas… A veces mientras hablamos tengo que estar con el computador prendido y con google abierto para poder entender qué es lo que supuestamente estamos haciendo… - Confesé.

-Me parece bien que te eduques – Dijo Char – Así cuando te llegue el momento no te va a pillar desprevenida.

-"El momento"? – Pregunté.

-"El momento"! – Aclaró - El momento en el que decides que estás lista y que quieres hacerlo.

-Oh – Dije simplemente, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo. Char afortunadamente no dijo más.

El resto del día lo pasamos como un par de vagas en el sofá viendo tele y trabajando en nuestra microempresa. Luego fue el momento de prepararnos para la cama, pero hacía tanto calor en la jodida torre que abrí mis ventanas de par en par para que entrara la brisa y me fui a dar una corta ducha de agua helada. Chillé como si imitara a Amanda y al terminar me sequé superficialmente y me puse unas bragas de algodón y una camiseta de Gar que se había encogido y desteñido un día que la remojé en agua hirviendo con cloro para quitarle una mancha de salsa de soja que le hice comiendo sushi... Es que se me soltó el roll de los palitos y salpiqué salsa para todos lados…! Desafortunadamente Gar era el que estaba más cerca y sufrió las consecuencias... En fin, no era la gran cosa y debí haberla botado, pero me gustaba la idea de usar algo de él ahora que estábamos separados.

Pensé en leer un poco al acostarme, pero apenas iba en el primer párrafo de una colección de cuentos eróticos que me recomendó Char para que mejorara mi repertorio en el Fono Sexo, cuando me quedé dormida con la cara pegada a la pantalla de mi kindle.

Desperté a medianoche, sobresaltada y desorientada.

Estaba oscuro y los ruidos y aromas me eran extraños, corría el viento y algo se apretaba contra mí…

Algo que definitivamente me era familiar.

Brazos de piedra, manos grandes, dulce aliento…

-Gar!

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Abrazos!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Integración

**Holas! Lo sé, lo sé, ya era hora de que publicara, maldita sea! Pero créanme que hago lo posible...**

**Les advierto que en este capítulo toco varios temas relacionados con la religión. Si es un tema sensible para ustedes, les recomiendo no leer. No necesariamente reflejo mis opiniones personales, sino la de los personajes, pero la controversia potencial está ahí…**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Glory y su pequeña Sophía, que reclaman su dosis de NO CANON.**

**Muchos abrazos a todas, a ver qué les parece…**

**Capítulo 10**

Pude cerrar los ojos mas no pude dejar de verte,

Y dejar de dormir mas no dejar de soñar,

Puedo callar las voces más no puedo dejar de oírte,

Puedo dejar de ser pero no puedo dejar de estar.

Bésame, hipnotízame,

Ya no me importa más,

Róbame el alma hechízame.

_Hipnotízame / Fobia_

**BELLA POV**

-Gar!

-Quién más podría ser, Isabella? – Susurró directamente en mi oído. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente mis piernas y mi estómago desnudo. Nunca habíamos tenido esa intimidad física, nunca antes Garrett había tomado la iniciativa de manera tan atrevida, y la verdad es que me gustó.

-No lo sé, hay un internado de chicos al lado… - Dije acomodando mi cuerpo al suyo y cubriendo sus manos traviesas con las mías.

-Mía Isabella, que no se te olvide que tú eres MI MUJER – Gruñó amenazante.

-Mmmmmh – Fue todo lo que pude decir. Me había prometido no decirle nada que no fuera absolutamente cierto, y aún me preguntaba… De verdad era suya? Me sentía suya, pero mientras no estuviera completamente segura no lo diría… Y no podría estar segura hasta salir de la burbuja en la que me tenían encerrada y hubiera hablado con Edward y los demás.

-Me extrañaste? – Preguntó presionándose aún más contra mi cuerpo, con una actitud hambrienta, desesperada, nada característica de él.

-Por qué te extrañaría? – Pregunté fingiendo indiferencia, pero sin dejar de arquear la espalda acercando mi trasero a su cuerpo – Fuiste tú el que me abandonó, no al revés.

-No hables así, no digas eso – Dijo girándome para quedar sobre mí, inmovilizándome – Me destroza cada minuto que no estás conmigo, estamos hechos para estar juntos… El plan era extender la búsqueda de Victoria al menos una semana, pero no pude alejarme de ti… No sabes cuánto me duele estar lejos, Isabella…

-Yo también te extrañé – Dije con un hilo de voz. Él me miró intensamente por un momento y luego me besó con toda la pasión que pude manejar.

-Dímelo de nuevo – Dijo entre besos.

-Te extrañé – Susurré.

-Otra vez – Demandó.

-Te extrañé – Jadeé.

-Qué tienes que no puedo estar un día sin ti? – Preguntó besando mi rostro – Es tu aroma? – Preguntó oliendo mi cuello – Es tu piel? – Preguntó acariciando una de mis piernas desde la rodilla hasta mi cadera, abrazándola a él – Es tu cuerpo? – Preguntó deslizando su mano hacia mi estómago, acariciando mi costado. Yo apreté su hombro con una mano y me aferré a su desordenado cabello con la otra, acercándolo a mí – Tal vez es tu sabor – Afirmó besándome en la boca profundamente, lánguido, provocador… Me estaba volviendo loca, nunca había sido así de… Carnal… Desesperado…

-Garrett – Gemí – Gar…

-Te amo Isabella – Dijo entre besos – Te amo y todo lo que hago es para asegurarme de que podremos estar juntos siempre…

-Lo sé… - Respondí acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Gar era puro músculo tallado en roca, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre que siempre realizó trabajo físico. Y marcando su perfecta piel tenía montones de cicatrices en relieve, marcas de antiguas batallas que no disminuían en nada su atractivo, al menos no para mí – Pero es que me cuesta…Y este lugar es odioso…

-No va a ser por mucho tiempo – Me aseguró sin dejar de acariciarme, haciéndome difícil la tarea de concentrarme en sus palabras – Te faltan sólo unos meses para terminar el colegio y para entonces la amenaza de Victoria habrá sido controlada… Entonces podremos ir a donde quieras, hacer lo que se te ocurra, todo dependerá de ti.

-Gar? – Pregunté muy despacio – Por qué ahora me estás tocando así, cuando antes demostraste tanto autocontrol?

-Mierda! – Dijo quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo como si lo quemara – Instinto… Lo siento, es mi instinto… Mientras más lejos me siento de ti más necesito reconectar. Tenía la idea de que estaríamos varios días separados y simplemente me volvió loco… Pero no te preocupes – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente con la yema de sus dedos – No te voy a presionar para que hagas nada que no estés preparada, si hay algo que tenemos es tiempo...

-Me gusta… - Dije tímidamente bajando la mirada, muerta de vergüenza por la admisión – Me gusta que me toques…

-De verdad? – Preguntó conteniendo su entusiasmo. Fue divertido verlo así, tan esperanzado, tan contento por el simple hecho de saberse deseado.

-De verdad… Y te quiero tocar… Pero me tienes que enseñar cómo… - Balbuceé. Gar me miró intensamente, nuevamente sopesando la veracidad de mis palabras y depositó un delicado beso en mis labios.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada se quitó la camiseta, quedando sólo en jeans, se recostó de espaldas y tomó mi mano derecha, presionándola en su mejilla.

-Así – Dijo arrastrando mi mano por su piel, bajando por su cuello, a su clavícula, a su pecho… Entonces muy despacio soltó mi mano para que continuara mis exploraciones por mí misma.

Con la yema de mi dedo índice delineé cada músculo y recorrí el suave camino de vellos que llevaba hacia su estómago y más abajo. Él se mantuvo muy quieto, pero a veces, cuando yo encontraba un punto más sensible, respiraba más agitado… Como cuando rocé la piel sobre su cadera derecha... Entonces sus músculos se contrajeron y dejó de respirar.

Lo volví a hacer y lo sentí tensarse.

-Te gusta ahí? – Pregunté con voz ronca, sexi, sintiéndome increíblemente poderosa.

Gar simplemente tragó y asintió brevemente, sin abrir los ojos.

-Y así? – Pregunté arañándolo suavemente, haciéndolo gemir. Lo arañé un poco más fuerte, sabiendo que de ninguna manera le haría daño.

-Me encanta… Me encantas… - Dijo jadeante, completamente a mi merced.

-Me pregunto si te gustará esto… - Dije sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, y comencé a dibujar un camino de besos en su piel.

Besos suaves.

Besos húmedos.

Besos lánguidos.

Besos mordelones…

Besos, besos, besos… Besos que lo hacían gemir y suspirar. A veces me observaba maravillado y otras veces cerraba los ojos, como si la intensidad fuera demasiada para él…

Hasta que llegué a ese punto… Justo sobre la pretina de sus jeans… Peligrosamente cerca de su sexo… Lo lamí. Así sin más, dibujé pequeños círculos con la punta de mi lengua en ese lugar que lo hacía retorcerse ante el más leve roce.

-Agh! Isabella! – Gimió enredando sus dedos en las puntas de mi cabello con una mano y acariciando mis hombros con la otra.

-Te gusta así? – Pregunté arrastrando suavemente mis dientes por su piel (no quería quebrármelos tratando de morderlo en serio).

-Detente! Para, por favor… - Me rogó.

-No te gusta? – Pregunté desilusionada. Estaba dándole mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Gustarme? –Resopló, aun respirando fuerte - Isabella, estoy a punto de venirme en los pantalones… No quiero ser vulgar, pero es que no ves el efecto que tienes en mí?

Sip, lo veía claramente, una enorme erección a centímetros de mi rostro, cubierta sólo por un trozo de mezclilla…

-Quiero gustarte – Admití.

-No sólo me gustas… Provocas en mí las cosas más intensas que he experimentado nunca – Dijo girándonos para quedar nuevamente sobre mí, conmigo de espaldas.

-Sí? – Dije bajito mientras él se deslizada hacia abajo, hasta el borde de mis bragas.

-Sí – Afirmó y besó el borde de encaje elasticado, haciéndome estremecer – Te he dicho cuanto amo tu ombligo? – Preguntó metiendo su fría lengua de lleno en el pequeño agujero, haciéndome arquear la espalda y contraer los músculos de mi vientre bajo. Era placer y era adrenalina… Quería más, aunque no estaba segura de hasta dónde debía llegar… Estaba bien? Estaba mal? No pensaba racionalmente, no con esa boca besando su camino hacia mis pechos, no con esas manos acariciando mis muslos, no con su cuerpo restregándose contra el mío.

-Mmmmmmh… Aaaaah! – Había llegado justo a la curva de mis pechos desnudos, subiendo mi camiseta un centímetro a la vez, y si subía un par de centímetros más llegaría a mis pezones…

-Me puedo detener cuando lo desees… - Dijo con su boca aún pegada a mi piel. No estaba segura de que fuera posible pedirle que se detuviera, lo que me estaba haciendo era por lejos lo más excitante que me había pasado en la vida, y el simple placer que me había producido al comienzo se había transformado en un dolor sordo entre mis piernas, en una necesidad de culminación que demandaba mi atención.

-Nnnnnno… - Jadeé.

-No qué? – Preguntó levantando la mirada, estudiándome atentamente.

-No pares… - Rogué.

Y simplemente, no paró.

Poco a poco levantó mi camiseta besando cada centímetro descubierto. Mi pudor se evaporó ante la mirada de amor y adoración que iluminaba su rostro, y me dejé hacer, cubierta sólo por mis braguitas de algodón.

No sé cómo describir lo que pasó… hablar sólo en términos de lo físico es como degradar la experiencia, que fue mucho más que los roces, más que las caricias, más que los besos y más que mi primer orgasmo.

No, esa noche no lo hicimos, no tuvimos sexo, pero si conectamos en un nivel mucho más profundo de lo que habíamos logrado antes. No se trató de la calentura o el placer, se trató de la confianza depositada en el otro, de la entrega, de su paciencia y mi candidez…

Cada vez me estaba convenciendo un poco más de que Garrett era exactamente el hombre para mí, y fue exactamente con ese pensamiento en mente que me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

oooOooo

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó Charlotte a través de una bruma de somnolencia.

-Aaaagh! – Resoplé tapando mi cabeza con la almohada. No sabía dónde estaba, pero estaba condenadamente soleado, maldita sea, y entre la luz y los gritos no me dejarían dormir.

-Beeeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó de nuevo Char golpeando una puerta sin parar.

-Sueño. Vete! – Balbuceé.

-Tienes diez minutos para ducharte y vestirte, tenemos que bajar a desayunar! – Exclamó – Y apuesto a que estás hambrienta! – Dijo con picardía en su voz.

-Bajar? – Pregunté confundida, y entonces como una avalancha, todo regresó a mí. Internado, monjas, compañera de habitación odiosa, visita de Gar… Visita de Gar! Abrí los ojos. Dónde estaba Garrett? Me senté en la cama medio encandilada y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda salvo por las bragas. Ok, no lo había soñado… Me dejó? Sin despedirse? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me cubría con la sábana, estúpidamente emocional.

Me sentí usada. Que absurdo, cuando la que obtuvo placer fui yo… Pero igual me sentí descartada… Hasta que vi una hoja de papel escrita con la caótica letra de Garrett (uno pensaría que un hombre que aprendió a escribir con pluma y tinta tendría buena letra usando un bolígrafo, pero no era el caso, su letra era inentendible, al menos hasta que te acostumbrabas a ella).

"_Isabella: _

_En primer lugar, te amo. No puedo expresar con palabras lo que lo de anoche significó para mí. Dormiste abrazada a mí y por primera vez dijiste mi nombre con añoranza… Te he dicho que te amo? Maldición, ya está amaneciendo y Peter y yo debemos irnos… Esta vez sí estaré lejos por unos días. Odio hacerlo, pero quiero que esta amenaza acabe, quiero tenerte a mi lado segura y feliz, así es que este pequeño sacrificio valdrá la pena._

_Sé que te vas a poner furiosa de que no te despertara para despedirme, pero perdóname esta cobardía… Es que simplemente no soporto verte llorar, y si me lo pidieras me quedaría anclado en tu cama por siempre. _

_Entiéndeme. Perdóname._

_Te llamaré en cuanto me sea posible, y pensaré en ti cada segundo._

_Que tengas un buen día mi amor, trata de no enojarte demasiado, sé amable con las monjas, no pelees con tus compañeras y obedece a Char._

_Te dejo un pequeño regalo. Me dijiste que nunca lo habías resuelto y estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones._

_Tuyo_

_Garrett"_

Junto a la carta había un llavero del que colgaba un pequeño cubo rubik completamente funcional.

Bastardo.

No me pude enojar con él.

oooOooo

Me duché y vestí en tiempo récord y salí de mi habitación cargando los libros que correspondían a las clases del día. Char me esperaba viendo tele y no había rastros de Amanda. Char sonrió con esa sonrisa que usa Peter cuando está jugando a ser un maldito oráculo, esa de cuando sabe algo que yo no, pero no dijo nada sobre las visitas de nuestros hombres la noche anterior.

Habría sido muy ruidosa? No lo recordaba… Aunque debo reconocer que mi atención estaba enfocada en otro lado… Bueno, de todos modos aunque yo simplemente hubiera respirado agitadamente ella lo habría detectado… No hay privacidad cuando vives con vampiros.

Bajamos al comedor, que estaba repleto, y nos paramos en la línea del buffet. Yo saqué cereales con leche y arándanos frescos y Char unas tostadas con mantequilla (que eran fáciles de desechar) y una leche en cajita, de modo que no se notara si se la estaba bebiendo o no. Caminamos entre las mesas buscando un espacio para sentarnos y cuando yo había empezado a perder la esperanza una voz gritó

-Charlotte! Isabella! Aquí!

Era Kristy, haciendo señas como si tratara de aterrizar un Boeing 747. Nos dirigimos hacia su mesa, pequeña y cuadrada, en la que se encontraban Gaby y Emily, que se acomodaron rápidamente para hacer espacio para nosotras.

-Buenos días! – Dijo Char con esa sonrisa hermosa y encantadora que posee.

-Hola! –Dijeron las tres en coro.

-Gracias por invitarnos – Les dije – O no habríamos encontrado dónde sentarnos.

-Es que todas desayunamos a la misma hora – Dijo Gaby gesticulando con un croissant en la mano – El almuerzo y la cena son más tranquilos porque los horarios son diferidos.

-Qué tal la primera noche? –Preguntó Kristy.

-Oh, mucho mejor de lo esperado, cierto Bella? – Dijo Char levantando una ceja… La muy desgraciada!

-Entonces no hubo más enfrentamientos con Amanda? – Preguntó Gaby sonando decepcionada.

-Nop, ni la vimos – Respondí mezclando cuidadosamente mis arándanos con el cereal.

-Tienen el mismo horario? – Preguntó Emily.

Char asintió fingiendo masticar el trozo de tostada que se encontraba en una servilleta en su regazo.

-Podemos verlo? – Preguntó Gaby.

Yo saqué el papel súper doblado que guardaba en el bolsillo exterior de mi mochila y se lo entregué, apurada por seguir comiendo. Ya sonaría el timbre y aún tenía hambre.

-Mmmmmh… - Dijo Emily analizándolo – Compartimos varias clases, y nuestro horario de almuerzo es el mismo, así es que son bienvenidas si nos quieren acompañar.

-Eso sería maravilloso! – Dijo Char "sorbiendo" su leche.

-Sí, es un alivio enorme saber que no vamos a tener que vagar por todos lados buscando un lugar donde sentarnos – Dije mientras limpiaba mi sweater, que había salpicado de leche. Por suerte no quedaría una mancha…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del desayuno. Char se puso de pié como impulsada por un resorte y dijo que iba al baño. Yo la miré extrañada pero ella me hizo una seña con la cabeza mostrándome los ventanales. Nuevamente había un día soleado y obviamente ella no podía cruzar los prados caminando con nosotras y brillando como una bola disco.

-Vale, nos vemos en la sala tres cero uno del segundo piso – Dije mirando mi horario – Oh! No lo puedo creer! – Exclamé - "Cristianismo, Amor y Sexualidad"… Es tan malo como suena? – Pregunte a las chicas.

-Si te suena a una asignatura en la que te machacan por horas todos los argumentos de por qué deberías permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio, entonces sí – Dijo Kristy – Yo lo tomé el año pasado como mi electivo cristiano, y lo único que saqué en limpio es que Jesús me quiere con mi himen intacto, así es que concluí que el sexo anal es la forma de llegar al cielo.

-Virginidad obligatoria, genial! – Dije fastidiada – Y no hay lugar para el debate?

-Oh sí, siempre hay buenos debates, te permiten expresarte libremente, pero a la hora de las evaluaciones debes contestar de acuerdo a la postura de la Iglesia, no a tus opiniones personales – Respondió.

-Y otros electivos? Crees que me pueda cambiar? – Pregunté.

-Podrías… Pero la verdad no se me ocurre una alternativa mejor… No te quieres poner a discutir de bioética con una monja… - Dijo Gaby.

-No quiero discutir NADA con una monja, me dan miedo…! Bueno, todas menos la hermana Clara, que no creo que sea monja de verdad… - Dije caminando hacia el jardín. Montones de chicos y chicas caminaban y conversaban relajadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de dos monjas y un cura.

-La hermana Clara no tuvo mucha alternativa, sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña y la dejaron como carga de su tía… - Dijo Kristy.

-…Que era una monja… – Interrumpió Gaby.

-… Así es que literalmente fue criada en un convento… - Dijo Emily.

-A que no adivinas quién es la tía – Me desafió Kristy.

-Noooooo! – Exclamé adivinando de inmediato – La Superiora?

-Buuuuu! Cómo adivinaste tan rápido? – Preguntó Gaby decepcionada.

-Porque no conozco más monjas salvo la secretaria y esa monja miró a la hermana Clara con odio cuando llegamos! – Respondí.

-Claro, es que a pesar de que ha vivido más años que Matusalén, la hermana Dolores nunca va a llegar a ser lo que la hermana Clara es para la Superiora: La persona de confianza – Explicó Kristy.

-Pero por lo que vi la Superiora no trata muy bien a la hermana Clara… - Comenté.

-La Superiora no trata muy bien a nadie, de hecho odia a los jóvenes en general, pero respeta los lazos de sangre y quiere preparar a la hermana Clara para que sea su sucesora – Dijo Emily mientras sonreía coqueta a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Y la hermana Clara quiere eso? Porque no la conozco casi nada, pero no me parece del tipo intimidante, estricto y malvado… - Dije.

-Probablemente no, la hermana Clara es más de trabajo en terreno con los jóvenes, con los pobres o en los hospitales… Incluso la veo casándose y teniendo hijos, pero ella le tiene terror a su tía y va a hacer lo que se le ordene, aunque eso signifique heredar un internado y ser una vieja solterona… - Dijo Gaby.

-Bueno! Eso es una mi… - Exclamé enojada, pero fui interrumpida por silbidos y un grito.

-Hey Kris! Preséntanos a tu amiga! – Dijo un chico alto, rubio y perfecto, con toda la apariencia de un rugbista millonario y cabeza hueca... De esos que te echan rohypnol en el trago cuando te descuidas en una fiesta… Parecía un futuro republicano, de esos que Gar se comía.

-No es nadie que te interese, Joshua! – Gritó Gaby – Ella no es tu tipo, ella tiene… Como le dicen? A sí! Estándares y cerebro! – Agregó sobre su hombro contorneando las caderas. Sus compañeros exclamaron "Uuuuuh" y "Aaaaah", burlándose de su amigo. Casi todos me miraban con curiosidad y lujuria, gracias a mi disfraz de "Lolita", pero entre todos destacaba un atractivo chico sentado en el pasto con un libro en sus manos que también me miraba, pero no de manera grosera, sino más como si tratara de descifrar un misterio.

Tenía unos dieciocho años, debía estar en último año, su cabello era negro y sus ojos muy azules, enmarcados en gruesas pestañas. A pesar de estar sentado se adivinaba que era alto, pero más delgado que sus compañeros… Como un corredor, no un levantador de pesas. En general, era un chico guapo, pero más que eso, era interesante… El tipo de persona que parece tener mucho qué decir, ese tipo de gente que dan ganas de conocer…

Qué raro, todo eso lo pensé simplemente porque él sostenía un libro entre sus manos. Un libro que probablemente no era más que un texto de estudio obligatorio.

-Bella! Bella! – Susurró Emily dándome un codazo – Te quedaste hipnotizada!

-Lo… Lo siento… - Dije tomando su brazo y dejándome llevar – No íbamos a la sala? – Pregunté cuando cambiamos el rumbo.

-Ah, Bella, es que no lo recuerdas? Tenemos un servicio religioso corto todos los días de semana. Es una actividad conjunta de los dos colegios porque compartimos la iglesia, y después cruzamos a nuestro colegio – Dijo Gaby tomando mi otro brazo.

-Ogh! Otra de las delicias de ser católica! – Mascullé.

Entramos a la iglesia y encontramos a Char sentada en uno de los bancos del lado de las niñas. Nos sentamos junto a ella y la iglesia poco a poco se comenzó a llenar.

De alguna forma todos parecían tener un radar que les indicaba exactamente dónde se encontraban "las nuevas", y me sentí más estudiada y juzgada que nunca en mi vida. Por suerte tenía a Char a mi lado que me ayudaba a difuminar la atención… Ella era tan hermosa que seguramente todos los ojos se quedarían pegados en ella.

La verdad debo admitir que el servicio no fue tan terrible como imaginé. Leyeron un pasaje de la biblia y luego el padre Thomas lo comentó. Lo encontré interesante, porque yo no tenía más que un conocimiento muy limitado del nuevo testamento, pero nada sobre el antiguo testamento, por lo que fue casi como escuchar una fábula, una de esas historias que te dejan una enseñanza.

A continuación fue la comunión y sólo unos pocos nos quedamos sentados, entre ellos Char, yo y el chico del libro. Por qué él no comulgaba? Había escuchado que no se puede comulgar con la conciencia sucia… Habría hecho algo terrible? Que me importaba? Lo vi mirándome de reojo y volví la cabeza avergonzada por ser atrapada en el acto.

-Por qué miras a ese chico? – Susurró Char codeando mis costillas.

-No miro a nadie – Respondí aferrada al libro de cantos y oraciones.

-Bella no seas mentirosa, él te sigue mirando, qué pasa entre ustedes? Lo conoces? – Insistió.

-No pasa nada, no lo conozco y simplemente me estaba preguntando por qué no comulgaba… - Le dije mirando la letra de "Pescador de hombres" pero sin esforzarme por comprender ni media palabra.

Char me miró escéptica pero no dijo más, y entonces me concentré en la melodía y la letra de la canción para no escuchar a Char ni ver las miradas llenas de sospecha que me lanzaba.

"…Tú necesitas mis manos  
mis cansancios que a otros descansen  
amor que quiera seguir amando…

Señor, me has mirado a las ojos  
sonriendo, has dicho mi nombre  
en la arena, he dejado mi barca  
junto a ti, buscare otro mar…"

Qué lindo mensaje… Sería genuino ese mensaje de amor generoso e incondicional hacia el prójimo? Siempre asocié a la Iglesia Católica con restricciones morales anticuadas, curas pedófilos, la inquisición española, la salvaje conquista de América y la "Novicia Voladora"… Pero parece que había más bajo la superficie… Creería la hermana Superiora de verdad lo que decía la canción? Podía ver que la hermana Clara sí, porque se comportaba como si genuinamente le importáramos, ella vivía sus creencias… Tal vez yo no lo sabía todo… Tal vez mis prejuicios me habían cegado… Tal vez le daría una oportunidad a las monjas de enseñarme qué es realmente ser una buena católica.

oooOooo

Malditas monjas! "Cristianismo, amor y sexualidad" resultó ser el fiasco que me esperaba. La Iglesia no aprobaba las relaciones pre-maritales, el aborto, los condones ni los anticonceptivos, la píldora del día después y para qué hablar del amor homosexual... Lo único que se podía hacer para evitar a los bebés es usar el método de la aspirina… Te pones una entre las rodillas y cierras firmemente las piernas sin dejar que se te caiga... Así no puedes quedar embarazada… O también está el método del calendario, que sé por mis clases de educación sexual en las escuelas públicas que es altamente inseguro, porque los ciclos femeninos no son siempre exactos, y la movilidad espermática tampoco es precisa, varía entre veinticuatro y setenta y dos horas, creando ventanas de fertilidad difíciles de controlar. Es por eso que los católicos más radicales como los Opus Dei tienen como entre ocho y doce hijos por pareja… Porque no funciona!

Salí enojada de la clase… Me pareció que estaba mal enfocada, porque se centraba en lo sucio y lo pecaminoso, y no en lo hermoso que puede ser el compartir tu amor y tu cuerpo con tu pareja… Además era difícil tomar en serio a esa gárgola que hacía la clase. Seguro que esa monja no había tenido sexo en su vida, y no sabía lo que se perdía… En fin… Me pareció mucho más alentador el servicio religioso del padre Thomas que la clase de sexualidad

oooOooo

El resto del día pasó sin más incidentes… La última clase fue la de Educación Física, donde nos hicieron correr en una pista de atletismo ubicada alrededor de un campo de fútbol indoors donde practicaban un grupo de chicos.

Ellos inmediatamente suspendieron lo que hacían para mirarnos como una tropa de babosos, y las chicas deliberadamente los ignoramos.

-Isabella! – Gritó el tipo de la mañana, el rubio grandote. Yo instintivamente me volteé y tropecé. Por suerte Char corría a mi lado y me sujetó del brazo – Lindas piernas! Quién es tu amiga?

-Quién es ese? – Susurró Char mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido, como condenándolo a ser su próxima cena.

-Un idiota - Respondí.

-Cómo sabe tu nombre? – Insistió.

-Todos saben nuestros nombres, Char – Le dije tratando de conservar oxígeno para lo importante: Respirar.

-Lo conoces?

-Nooooo!- Resoplé – Me lo crucé esta mañana rumbo a la Iglesia.

-Mal – Dijo moviendo la cabeza – Muy mal.

-Hey! Isabella! – Gritó Joshua de nuevo – Preséntanos a tu prima!

-Cállate de una vez Joshua! – Gritó Gaby desde detrás de nosotras – No puedes al menos tratar de pretender que no eres un perro en celo?

-Celosa? – Se burló él.

-En tus sueños! – Exclamó ella, ofendida.

-Claro que sí Gaby, y en los tuyos – Respondió él sin alterarse.

Char y yo seguimos corriendo en silencio hasta que sentí que las piernas se me caerían, y entonces caminamos un poco, nos estiramos y regresamos a nuestros cuartos a ducharnos, hacer los deberes y prepararnos para nuestra primera catequesis.

Me aseé y me vestí con jeans, havaianas y una camiseta estampada sin mangas que decía "Prefiero a los zombis, porque a ellos les importa tu cerebro, no tu belleza", y Char se puso una falda de mezclilla, havaianas y una camiseta que decía "No soy maleducada, sólo digo lo que los demás están pensando". Una vez satisfechas con nuestro look relajado, tomé mi llavero de cubo rubik colgándolo entre mis dedos y bajamos a la cafetería donde yo recogí una manzana para ir comiendo en el camino y nos dirigimos a la rectoría de la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos había otras seis personas, cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Las chicas eran claramente menores, probablemente de primero de secundaria, y entre los chicos había dos de primero o segundo, uno que no supe situar porque su cabello y sus lentes no mostraban mucho de su rostro y el último era el chico del libro, el de la Iglesia, el de esos ojos tan azules.

Estúpidamente enrojecí y me senté en el círculo de sillas bajando la mirada, pero antes de que Char preguntara qué me pasaba, entró la hermana Clara a la habitación, jadeando y con las mejillas coloradas.

-Uf! Lo siento! Me atrasé! Me esperaron mucho? - Dijo mirando su muñeca – Oh! Otra vez olvidé ponerme el reloj… - Dijo aproblemada.

-Llegó justo a tiempo, hermana – Dijo Char.

-Perfecto, perfecto… A ver, dónde estábamos? Ah! Sí… Ok, bueno, deberíamos partir presentándolas, verdad? – Dijo mirándonos a Char y a mí, que pusimos cara de fastidio – Oh, claro, imagino que es lo que han estado haciendo todo el día, pero vamos chicas, esta es la última vez!

-Soy Charlotte – Dijo Char – Isabella y yo somos primas, nuestros padres murieron juntos en un accidente hace algunos meses y quedamos a cargo de nuestro tío. Yo solía vivir en Texas e Isabella en Washington, pero por un tiempo indefinido este será nuestro hogar…

La hermana Clara asintió emocionada y me preguntó

-Isabella, quisieras agregar algo?

-Meeee… Hummm… Me gustó la canción de esta mañana… "Pescador de hombres" – Dije estúpidamente, porque era verdad y porque quería decir algo amable.

-Es una de mis favoritas también – Dijo la hermana Clara sin parecer extrañada por mi comentario – No la habías escuchado antes?

-No, la verdad es que nunca había ido a un servicio católico… - Confesé. Char me pateó de forma nada disimulada.

-No la regañes Charlotte, está bien, no es un pecado que sus familias no fueran católicas, Dios es el mismo para todos, sólo adopta distintas formas. Sé que probablemente todos ustedes están en esta catequesis obligados por los reglamentos de los colegios, pero les propongo que hagamos de esta una experiencia enriquecedora y la usemos para crear algo constructivo – Dijo la hermana – La religión es algo muy bonito y realmente reconfortante en los períodos difíciles de la vida. Nutre nuestra vida y nos da pautas de comportamiento que son la base de nuestra civilización, así es que tratemos de pasar un buen rato juntos, les parece?

-Sí hermana – Dijimos todos sin mucho entusiasmo, pero respetando la fe y el entusiasmo de la hermana Clara. Ella honestamente creía en lo que nos enseñaba.

-Bien – Sonrió – Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, vamos a continuar con las presentaciones. Sigamos por la derecha…

-Coddy – Dijo uno de los chicos saludándonos con la cabeza, vestido como un grafitero, con su pelo trigueño desordenado y los anchos pantalones rotos en la rodilla – Tulsa, Oklahoma.

-Algo que nos quieras contar de ti? – Lo instó la hermana.

-No realmente… - Dijo Coddy frunciendo el ceño.

-Coddy es un skater, es el campeón juvenil estatal – Dijo una de las chicas de primero, sonriendo orgullosa y sonrojándose cuando Coddy se giró para mirarla sorprendido.

-Así es, Lynn – Dijo la hermana – Ahora es tu turno.

-Lynn, estoy en primero y mi familia se muda bastante por el trabajo de mi papá, así es que decidieron internarme para darme algo de estabilidad… - Dijo sin levantar la mirada, aún avergonzada por su exabrupto.

-Siguiente? – Preguntó la hermana mirando a su alrededor. Uno a uno se fueron presentando, hasta que sólo quedó el chico del libro, que curiosamente lo sostenía nuevamente en sus manos. Le di una mirada solapada tratando de ver el título, pero era una rústica encuadernación de cuero desgastado que si es que tenía algo escrito en la cubierta, estaba tapado por su mano.

-Brennan – Dijo con voz ronca y acento musical – Galway, Irlanda…

-Irlanda? – Interrumpí antes de pensar en lo que hacía – No se supone que TODOS los irlandeses con católicos devotos? Por qué no tienes tus sacramentos?

-Bella! – Exclamó Char dándome otro codazo. Seguro que ya estaba toda moreteada.

-Está bien Charlotte, es una buena pregunta. Brennan? – Dijo la hermana Clara.

-Mis padres fueron criados católicos, mi familia entera es católica, pero yo soy ateo. Sólo recibí el bautismo, y eso fue cuando tenía un año y nadie me preguntó si quería recibirlo – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, desafiándome con los ojos a que siguiera preguntando.

-Puede decir que es ateo? – Pregunté asombrada girándome hacia la hermana Clara. Char rodó los ojos y la hermana sonrió.

-En este espacio podemos decir lo que queramos, siempre que sea con respeto – Dijo ella – Yo no estoy tratando de convertir a nadie, sino de enseñarles los fundamentos de mi religión y compartir el confort que a mí me entrega. Si ustedes deciden adoptarla, maravilloso, pero es algo que sólo ustedes pueden decidir.

-Wow! – Se me salió.

-Qué – Preguntó la hermana.

-Usted debe ser algo así como… La mejor monja del mundo… - Respondí.

-Bella! – Exclamó Char – No le digas "monjas" a las monjas! Al menos no en su cara!

-Pero si no es despectivo o un insulto… - Reclamé – Despectivo sería decirle "pingüino" o…

-Bella! – Se escandalizó Char.

-Lo siento… - Dije avergonzada. La hermana y el resto de la clase sonreían divertidos por mi falta de etiqueta. Bueno, todos menos Brennan que escribía muy concentrado en su libro de cuero… Sería un diario de vida?

-No pasa nada, y es verdad, con el hábito me parezco a Mumble de "Happy Feet" – Dijo la hermana Clara. Todos sonreímos ante su capacidad de burlarse de sí misma – Bueno, ya que las presentaciones están hechas, vamos a continuar con el temario. Alguien se acuerda de qué hablamos la clase pasada?

-"Jesucristo fundó la Iglesia" – Dijo Viv con voz monótona.

-Perfecto – Dijo la hermana mirando sus notas – Entonces hoy nos toca "Quiénes pertenecen a la Iglesia". Les voy a leer un pequeño texto…

-Aaaaaaw! – Dijimos todos, fastidiados de antemano.

-Cortito! – Prometió la hermana - Y después vamos a iniciar la discusión. Entonces… - Dijo y comenzó con la catequesis.

Yo escuché y opiné cuando se me pidió mi opinión, vacilante al principio porque trataba de dar con la respuesta correcta. Pero la hermana no quería que recitáramos lo políticamente correcto, quería que fuéramos honestos, así es que poco a poco me comencé a soltar.

Y todo el tiempo jugué disimuladamente con mi pequeño cubo rubik. Nunca había podido armar una de esas malditas cosas, pero no dejaba de intentarlo. Cuando volviera Gar le mostraría que lo había logrado, por él.

Al terminar con la catequesis todos ayudaron a ordenar las sillas y las chicas nos dirigimos a nuestro comedor. Estaba bastante repleto y ruidoso porque era la mitad de la hora de la cena, pero afortunadamente Emily, Gaby y Kristy nos habían reservado un espacio. La hermana Clara no comió con nosotras porque la hermana Superiora la miró con ojos de halcón en cuanto la vio entrar, así es que la hermana Clara nos sonrió cariñosamente y fue a sentarse calladamente a la derecha de la Superiora.

-Qué tal la catequesis? – Preguntó Kristy arreglando su larga y desordenada trenza rubia –Ya las convirtieron?

-Yo ya estaba convertida de antes – Dijo Char – Pero tengo una duda sobre un chico…

-Cuenta! Cuenta! – Exclamaron Gaby y Emily al unísono.

-Hay un chico llamado Brennan… - Dijo Char. Yo me paralicé. Qué pretendía? Se había dado cuenta de las miradas que cruzamos? Esas miradas no significaban nada. Nada! Simplemente me había llamado la atención porque era guapo y misterioso y cargaba ese libro de cuero… Pero no me gustaba, no señor! Sólo me ponía un poco nerviosa… Los chicos guapos siempre me ponían nerviosa porque nunca estaba segura de si se estaban burlando de mí o si de verdad les interesaba lo que yo estaba diciendo…

-Brennan… - Suspiraron Gaby y Emily.

-El mejor producto de exportación de Irlanda – Afirmó Emily.

-Mejor que la lana merino… - Dijo Gaby

-Mejor que un caldero con monedas de oro al final del arcoíris - Dijo Kristy.

-Mejor que el día de San Patricio… - Dijo Emily.

-Vale, vale, el chico está bueno, pero cuál es su rollo? – Preguntó Char – Es gay, hetero, bi…?

-Hetero – Dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Es tooodo un hombre… - Suspiró Gaby.

-Lo dices por experiencia propia? – Preguntó Char.

-Nop – Respondió Kristy – Él también es nuevo, llegó hace como tres meses, y aunque la mitad de nuestro colegio se le ha ofrecido, el galantemente las ha mandado a casi todas de paseo.

-Y entonces cómo saben que no es gay? – Pregunté pensando en que sería un desperdicio para la población femenina.

-Porque la mitad del otro colegio también se le ofreció – Rió Gaby – Hubo varios que estaban dispuestos a cambiarse de equipo por él…

-No será asexuado? O hermafrodita? – Insistí.

-No Bella, le gustan las chicas, sólo que no se mete con cualquiera. Ha tenido un par de citas informales, pero no ha seguido nada con nadie.

-Con quién ha salido? – Pregunté mirando a mi alrededor, lamentando recordar tan pocos nombres de las chicas de mis clases.

-Con dos o tres sin importancia, pero con la única que salió más de una vez fue con Amanda… - Dijo Kristy – Según cuenta Amanda a quien la quiera escuchar, él le pidió que fueran novios y la invitó al baile de primavera, pero la verdad es que no le creo mucho, ella es mentirosilla y le gusta darse importancia, y además Brennan ni la mira cuando se cruzan en los jardines o en la Iglesia.

-Vaya con el jodido irlandés – Dijo Char

-Por qué preguntas? Te gusta? Te dijo algo? – Preguntó Emily.

-Gustarme a mí? – Rió Char – Para nada! Yo tengo novio. Pero Brennan parece estar bastante interesado en mi prima aquí presente.

-Bella? Brennan te dijo algo? – Preguntó Gaby inclinándose hacia mí – Bella y Brennan… Que romántico – Dijo con voz soñadora.

-Eeeeeh… - Dije y sacudí la cabeza.

-Él la mira como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima, como un predador a su presa, y hace que Bella se sonroje cada vez que levanta la vista – Dijo Char con tono acusatorio.

-Charlotte! – Exclamé escandalizada

-Es verdad y no lo puedes negar. Me fijé como te miraba en la Iglesia y me fijé cómo te miraba en catequesis. Ese huevito quiere sal! – Exclamó.

Las chicas rieron y yo me hundí en mi asiento, mortificada.

-No sabes lo que dices, y más te vale que no me pongas en aprietos con Garrett – Le dije enojada.

-Quién es Garrett? – Preguntó Kristy.

-Nuestro tío y tutor legal – Dijo Char.

-Y no te deja tener novio? – Preguntó Gaby casi haciendo pucheros por mi desgracia.

-Eeeeeeh… - Dije brillantemente.

-Digamos simplemente que Garrett no estaría muy contento si Bella sale del internado con novio – Sonrió Charlotte muerta de la risa – Una de las principales razones para elegir este lugar es que se supone que al ser un internado y colegio de mujeres, no tendríamos contacto con chicos.

-Pero tiene que entender que ya estás grande, a lo mejor si le explicas que Brennan te gusta… - Dijo Emily sosteniendo su mentón con ambas manos.

-Que no me gusta! Ni lo conozco! Y además si es el novio de Amanda, guácala! Debe tener el gusto por el suelo! – Exclamé gesticulando y llamando la atención de las otras mesas.

-Pero es que yo creo que eso es una mentira de Amanda para hacerse la interesante! – Dijo Gaby – Ella inventa cosas para darse importancia, pero no hay evidencia de nada entre ellos dos.

-No me importa, no me gusta ese chico, no lo conozco ni lo quiero conocer. No busco novio y Char, por favor no me metas en problemas, que aunque fuera verdad que Brennan me miró hoy, eso no significa nada. Yo no estoy disponible y lo sabes – Dije y poniéndome de pié tomé mi bandeja y dije – Buenas noches.

-Bella, no te enojes! Estamos bromeando! – Dijo Gaby.

-No me enojo, estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana – Les dije y me dirigí a dejar la bandeja en el mesón correspondiente. Luego en lugar de irme directo a la torre salí al jardín. Ya estaba oscuro, pero la luna estaba casi llena e iluminaba bastante, así es que no me dio miedo. Caminé entre los árboles del parque muy despacio, perdida en mis pensamientos, tarareando una canción inventada en voz baja, hasta que escuché el sonido de una ramita al quebrarse. Me giré rápidamente y vi a no otro que Brennan sentado contra el tronco del árbol que yo acababa de pasar. Tenía su libro en su regazo y un cigarrillo sin encender en los labios.

-Me asustaste! – Exclamé con la mano en el pecho y lista para echar a correr.

-De quién te escondes? – Preguntó sin soltar el cigarrillo.

-No me escondo – Le dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Ya empezaba a refrescar y yo seguía usando sólo mi camiseta sin mangas – Paseaba – Aclaré.

-Apuesto que escapabas de tu prima – Dijo luciendo mejor de lo que un común mortal tiene derecho a lucir – Se ve que es… _Intensa_… Y que te controla un montón…

-Se preocupa por mí – Le dije a la defensiva.

-Lo que tú digas, preciosa – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y qué hay con el cigarro apagado? Te crees Gus de "Bajo la Misma Estrella"? – Pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema. No me gustó que me dijera "preciosa".

-Ugh? Gus? – Preguntó luciendo descolocado.

-El chico protagonista de "Bajo la Misma Estrella" – Aclaré.

-No veo películas de niñas – Respondió, despectivo.

-No es una película de niñas, pedazo de pedante insensible – Le dije enojada – Cáncer le puede dar a cualquiera, sabes?

-Así dicen… - Masculló.

-Así es – Le dije – Y si no has leído el libro no deberías juzgar al autor por tratar un tema tan duro con una mirada tan íntima.

-Ja! – Se rió sin humor - Ese tipo se llenó los bolsillos explotando un tema tan gastado como un amor condenado, y eso ya lo hizo Shakespeare hace siglos… Y con respecto al dolor de la enfermedad y la pérdida… Tú de verdad crees que él sabe de lo que está hablando? De verdad crees que lo escribió para crear conciencia o por razones nobles y desinteresadas? No preciosa, él simplemente descubrió que manosear el dolor ajeno idealizado equivale a encontrar una mina de oro – Dijo enojado, con su acento cada vez más marcado.

-Por qué te importa? – Pregunté desafiante – Por qué te importa lo que diga John Green sobre el cáncer? Y qué sabes tú de la veracidad de su relato?

-Me importa porque es un tema que me concierne. Lo sé porque mi mamá murió de cáncer hace tres meses después de luchar con la enfermedad por seis años. No hay nada romántico en ver cómo tus seres queridos sufren y se deterioran frente a ti hasta que lloran y ruegan por la muerte. El olor del miedo, de las medicinas, del excremento y de la descomposición no son un juego – Dijo mirándome fijamente, furioso – Y con respecto al cigarro, no Isabella, no estoy imitando al jodido "Gus". Mi puto encendedor no funciona y quería pedirte fuego.

-Lo… Lo siento Brennan… No sabía… Lo siento – Dije retrocediendo, con los ojos ardiéndome por las ganas de llorar. Él simplemente siguió mirándome fijamente, sin emoción, hasta que sentí que me tiritaba el mentón por los sollozos reprimidos – Lo siento – Susurré una última vez y eché a correr como una cobarde. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar al interior del internado.

Una vez que estuve segura de estar sola me apoyé en una pared para recobrar el aliento y soltar las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión.

Me sentía podrida.

Me sentía estúpida.

Me sentía sola.

Extrañaba a mi mamá…

-Bella? Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás llorando? – Preguntó una voz a mi lado.

**Ahí lo tienen! Cuéntenme que tal.**

**Cariños!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Amor por conveniencia

**Holas! Antes de lo previsto (por mí) les entrego este nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten…**

"…_Una vez que estuve segura de estar sola me apoyé en una pared para recobrar el aliento y soltar las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión._

_Me sentía podrida._

_Me sentía estúpida._

_Me sentía sola._

_Extrañaba a mi mamá…_

_-Bella? Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás llorando? – Preguntó una voz a mi lado…"_

**Capítulo 11**

I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart  
We could live  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears

_Never Tear Us Apart / INXS_

**BELLA POV**

-Ho… Hola Char… No te había visto… - Balbuceé.

-Claramente – Dijo ella levantando una ceja, probablemente esperando una explicación.

Ya que no me preguntó nada directamente decidí hacerme la tonta y comencé a caminar hacia nuestra habitación.

-No deberías desaparecer así – Me dijo después de un par de minutos.

-Lo siento – Respondí.

-No me vas a decir por qué estás llorando? – Preguntó.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes – Le dije.

-Claramente algo te pasa – Dijo ella, frustrada – Pero al menos no estás sangrando ni te rompiste un hueso, así es que te voy a dejar tranquila hasta que quieras hablar.

-Gracias – Dije sin mirarla.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave.

Automáticamente me llevé la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, donde llevaba las llaves colgando del llavero que me regaló Garrett.

Lamentablemente al buscarlo me di cuenta de que mi llavero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Relájate, yo tengo mis llaves – Dijo Char haciéndome a un lado.

-No me importan mis llaves! – Exclamé - Me importa mi llavero!

-Bueno, déjame abrir y lo buscamos con calma – Dijo ella llevando su llave a la cerradura.

-No está en la habitación! Lo llevaba conmigo – Dije ansiosa palpando mi cuerpo, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer, tendría que retroceder mis pasos hasta encontrarlo.

-Pero qué mierda…?! – Exclamó Char – La llave no le hace a la cerradura!

-Estás segura de que estás usando la llave correcta? – Pregunté.

-Sólo tengo dos llaves en este llavero Bella, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones para confundirme – Dijo fastidiada.

-Qué hacemos? – Pregunté mirándola.

-No escucho ni la respiración ni el palpitar del corazón de Amanda, así es que no nos serviría de nada golpear – Dijo – No es que nos quisiera abrir de todos modos...

Ufff! – Dije – No, no estaría nada contenta de que la molestemos por algo así…

-Me importa un carajo si le molesta o no – Respondió Char luciendo cabreada – Además te apuesto que ella tiene algo que ver con esto – Dijo golpeando la puerta tan fuerte como ésta resistió. Obviamente no hubo respuesta.

-Y entonces… Qué crees que pasó? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé! - Suspiró Char – Vamos a tener que ir a hablar con las monjas a ver si tienen una llave maestra o algo…

-Seguro que la tienen - Dije – Sería irresponsable de su parte si no…

Y partimos al mesón de recepción de los dormitorios. Una monja alta y flaca de unos cuarenta años nos miró de pies a cabeza y nos dijo

-Ya no pueden salir, el toque de queda comenzó hace veinte minutos – Dijo volviendo a su bordado.

-No queremos salir, queremos entrar – Le dije.

-Nos quedamos afuera – Aclaró Char – Nuestra llave parece tener algo malo…

-Ustedes son las chicas nuevas – Afirmó la monja.

-Si… - Dijimos las dos.

-Y no saben usar sus llaves? – Preguntó escéptica.

-Si sabemos, de hecho ambas las habíamos utilizado antes, pero ahora no funcionan! – Exclamó Char exasperada. Ella odiaba (más que nadie que yo conociera) que la trataran de forma condescendiente, como a una niñita idiota, siendo que ella ya había vivido el equivalente a dos vidas humanas o más.

-Vamos – Dijo la monja suspirando teatralmente y poniéndose de pié, como si nos estuviera haciendo un enorme favor y no cumpliendo con su obligación.

-Esa es la llave maestra? – Preguntó Char.

-Sí – Respondió la monja simplemente. La seguimos por los pasillos y hasta nos cruzamos con algunas niñas que se visitaban de una habitación a otra. Todas agachaban la cabeza y aceleraban el paso cuando veían a la monja que iba con nosotras. En mi mente la llamé la "hermana carcelera".

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra habitación y la hermana usó su llave maestra, logrando abrir la puerta de inmediato y sin problemas. Nos miró como si fuéramos retardadas mentales.

-Gracias hermana – Dijimos ambas humildemente.

-Vamos a buscar bien, tal vez nos confundimos de llavero… - Dijo Char sonando extrañamente dócil. Yo sabía que estaba cabreada.

-No nos con…! – Exclamé yo indignada. Sabía que algo había pasado con nuestras llaves. Pero Char me dio un codazo en las costillas y me hizo callar.

-Tengan más cuidado, no siempre va a haber alguien a la mano para que les abra la puerta. Buenas noches! – Dijo la monja dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo por los pasillos.

-Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunté – Por qué me hiciste callar?

-Porque este no es un problema que pueda solucionar una monja! – Respondió Char en un susurro girando la perilla de la puerta de su habitación – Estoy segura de que esta que tengo es la llave correcta…

-Entonces? – Pregunté confundida.

-No estoy segura de que sea la _puerta_ correcta – Dijo sin entrar a su habitación, deteniéndose tan abruptamente que choqué con su espalda.

-Qué? – Pregunté sobándome el brazo.

-La puerta de mi cuarto también está con llave – Dijo – Tu puerta está cerrada?

-Sí… - Dije extrañada. Yo no le había puesto llave – Pero por qué…?

-Amanda! – Susurramos las dos a la vez.

-Es ella, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Es ella – Confirmó Char mirando hacia la habitación de Amanda – Está en su habitación muerta de la risa, conversando con alguien por teléfono.

-Qué dice? – Pregunté. Después de una pausa Char dijo

-Sus amiguitas la ayudaron a intercambiar la chapa de nuestras puertas por la de algunas de ellas, de modo que la llave maestra de las monjas funcionara pero las nuestras no… Nos quiere dejar en ridículo, desacreditarnos de a poco – Dijo Char entrecerrando los ojos, concentrada en lo que se decía del otro lado de la torre.

-Dudo que Amanda sepa cambiar una chapa, de hecho dudo que sepa mucho de nada… - Le dije escéptica.

-No la subestimes – Dijo Char – Y no, no sabe cambiar una chapa, pero si sabe manipular a la gente para que hagan lo que ella desea, y da la casualidad que una de las víboras de sus amigas es una ex delincuente juvenil, y forzar o cambiar chapas es cosa de niños para ella.

-Ex delincuente? Y tú cómo sabes? Permiten a chicas como esas en un lugar como este? – Pregunté alarmada. Garrett sabía esto? Me había internado en una correccional juvenil?

-Mientras tú duermes yo debo hacer algo para pasar el tiempo. Por la noche me he metido en la oficina de la Superiora para leer los expedientes de algunas alumnas, tu sabes, trabajo de reconocimiento... Hay cosas muy interesantes escondidas por ahí… - Me aseguró - Y con respecto a la admisión, claro que reciben "ovejas descarriadas", siempre que sean católicas y sus padres tengan cómo pagar – Dijo Char encogiéndose de hombros – Además al ser menores de edad los registros penales no son abiertos, por lo que las monjas no tienen respaldo legal para discriminar a menores de edad a causa de casos cerrados.

-Mierda! No pensé que nos encontraríamos conviviendo con delincuentes! Y yo que pensé que las escuelas públicas eran malas… Pero al menos esas tenían detectores de metales a la entrada… - Comenté.

-Tu creías que las niñas ricas no roban? – Preguntó Char sonriendo, aún sin prestarme demasiada atención.

-Bueno, no es como si lo necesitaran… - Respondí pensando en ello.

-No se trata de necesitarlo, se trata de la adrenalina… Si no mira a Winona Ryder – Dijo Char.

-La actriz? – Pregunté.

-Sip, hace unos años fue arrestada por robar en el Saks de la Quinta Avenida en New York. Esa es una tienda de lujo, pero todo lo que trató de robar lo pudo haber pagado fácilmente con una de las muchas tarjetas de crédito que traía en la cartera. No se trataba de las cosas, se trataba de la experiencia – Me dijo.

-Como Holly Golightly en "Desayuno en Tiffany´s", que robaba para no perder la práctica aunque no lo necesitaba… Por si un día las cosas empeoraban y tenía que volver a robar… Me encanta esa película, aunque sea tan distinta al libro – Le dije.

-Algo así – Respondió Char – Ahora está colgando – Dijo refiriéndose a Amanda – La muy perra está decidida a sacarnos de aquí o a obligarnos a pedir nuestro traslado. No va a hacer un solo gran gesto, son más bien una serie de pequeñas cosas que nos hagan la vida insufrible. La que cambió las chapas es Tracy, esa chica medio gótica de pelo azabache y corte "bob"… No capté exactamente qué nos tienen preparado a continuación, pero parece que nos debemos hacernos la idea de que tendremos que lidiar con al menos una sorpresita de estas al día.

-Pero que pendeja! Y es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? O sea, todo esto debe consumir mucho tiempo, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Supongo… - Dijo – Pero parece que está dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio…

-Y ahora cómo abrimos estas puertas? – Pregunté descorazonada.

-Tracy no es la única que ha tenido que abrir puertas cerradas en su vida – Dijo Char – Cuando era humana pasé momentos difíciles con mi familia. En más de una ocasión robé para sobrevivir. Estas chapas son más complejas, pero el principio es el mismo – Dijo quitándose dos horquillas del cabello.

En cosa de segundos la puerta de su habitación hizo "click", y se giró para ir a abrir mi puerta.

-Y qué vamos a hacer mañana? Seguimos sin tener las llaves… - Le dije sentándome en mi cama.

-Ya veremos una solución definitiva, por lo pronto te voy a enseñar a abrir una chapa con horquillas sin forzarla – Dijo - No nos vamos a volver a quejar y vamos a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ya nos vamos a vengar, pero no podemos dejar que Amanda vea que nos afectó, de lo contrario ella gana.

-Vale – Le dije poniéndome de pié – Muéstrame entonces cómo se hace.

Y en un rato, con la experta tutela de Charlotte, aprendí a abrir puertas sin necesidad de una llave.

oooOooo

Me di una ducha rápida (sabiendo que de todas maneras me volvería a duchar en la mañana) y me puse la camiseta de Gar para meterme a la cama. Lo extrañaba… Tenía tanto que contarle! Quería escuchar su voz firme y serena, sentir su presencia tranquila, y ver su sonrisa y su mirada expresando emociones que eran sólo para mí.

Tomé mi celular y comencé a pasar las fotos que tenía de él. Tenía muchas, realizando distintas actividades, algunas sonriéndome y otras cándidas que tomé en distintos momentos, pero todas mostraban lo mismo: devoción. Cada vez que su mirada caía en mí su expresión se suavizaba… Cómo resistirme a él?

Traté. De verdad traté.

Luché para que la parte lógica de mi cerebro ganara a aquella predominante que simplemente aceptaba lo sobrenatural.

Yo tenía a Edward, mi novio.

Yo a Garrett no lo conocía.

Pero cómo explicar todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora? Cómo explicar lo que me hacía sentir? El sentimiento crecía, tal vez porque Gar no actuaba como un adolescente, él era todo un hombre, y me hacía sentirme toda una mujer.

Gar, Gar, Gar… Dónde estás?

Lo extrañaba.

Y mi llavero? Dónde estaba? Se me había caído? Y si era así, adónde? Había estado en un montón de lugares desde la última vez que recordaba tenerlo en mis manos, durante la catequesis. Después de eso había estado en el internado, en el comedor, en el baño y en los jardines… Al día siguiente lo buscaría, y le diría a las monjas para que estuvieran atentas y me lo devolvieran, mal que mal contenía las llaves de la habitación (aunque ya no sirvieran de nada).

Con mi teléfono mostrando su foto debajo de la almohada, me acosté a dormir.

Soñé con él.

Gar.

Estábamos viajando con mochilas, acostados en la angosta cama de la habitación de un coche dormitorio de un tren que se dirigía desde Estocolmo a Kiruna. Estábamos recorriendo Europa solos los dos, quedándonos en posadas sencillas y caminando mucho, pero cuando debíamos movernos de una ciudad a otra en viajes largos, lo hacíamos pagando lo mejor… Yo nunca había estado en un coche dormitorio, pero no me imaginaba nada más bonito que dormir junto a una ventana que mostraba un paisaje siempre cambiante.

Y bueno, no sólo dormir…

Hacer el amor junto a la ventana, a pesar de que nadie podría ver nada debido a la velocidad a la que viajan esos trenes, colmaba todas mis fantasías exhibicionistas.

Y sí, dije hacer el amor.

Quería hacerlo.

Me estaba sucediendo lo mismo que a Garrett, la idea de la separación intensificaba y simplificaba mis sentimientos hacia él. Lo amaba. Lo amaba. Lo amaba.

Y estaba así, dormida, cuando de pronto sonó "Intuition" de Jewel.

El Ringtone de Gar.

"…Sigue tu corazón

Tu intuición

Te guiará en la dirección correcta

Libera tu mente

Tu intuición

Es fácil de encontrar

Sólo sigue tu corazón, nene…"

Me costó salir del estupor de mi hermoso sueño, y creo que no lo hice del todo.

-Estoy soñando contigo – Contesté con la voz un poco pastosa, sabiendo que era él.

-Es un buen sueño? – Preguntó con un tono de voz bajo y delicioso, que serviría maravillosamente para el fono-sexo de Emmett.

-El mejor… - Suspiré acomodándome – Estábamos en un tren…

-Un tren? Y qué más? – Preguntó, supongo que imaginándose exactamente qué más.

-Era un coche dormitorio… Nunca he viajado en uno… Viajábamos por Europa… Me vas a llevar alguna vez? – Pregunté aun decidiendo si valía la pena abrir los ojos o no.

-Te voy a llevar donde quieras, cuando quieras, en cuanto termine todo esto – Respondió.

-Y cómo va la cosa? Algún avance? – Pregunté.

-Hay rumores por ahí, varios de nuestros amigos han escuchado sobre la pelirroja y la muerte de James. Ellos al ser nómades eran conocidos por la mayoría de los clanes de Norteamérica, pero por lo que se sabe, tú estás muerta y fuiste la víctima, por lo que nadie te busca. Eso sí, al parecer Victoria está buscando a los Cullen, ya que cree que ellos son quienes mataron a su compañero – Dijo contándome toda la verdad, como siempre.

-Van a matar a los Cullen por mi culpa? – Chillé sentándome de golpe en la cama, todos los pensamientos sensuales olvidados.

-No Isabella, eso no va a pasar. Los Cullen siguen siendo muy poderosos. Carlisle, a pesar de ser un pacifista es un buen luchador, de otra forma no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Y Alice puede ver cualquier decisión de Victoria antes de que consiga atacarlos – Me dijo con toda calma - Y aún si Victoria pasara ese filtro, Edward puede leer sus pensamientos a un radio de un par de kilómetros de distancia, por lo que podrán estar advertidos en caso de amenaza.

-Gar, no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa – Le dije angustiada. Aunque los Cullen no estuvieran destinados a ser mi familia, no por eso dejaba de apreciarlos... Y aunque no los apreciara, igual no les deseaba ningún mal.

-No te preocupes Isabella, hoy llamé a Carlisle para advertirle que la pelirroja estaba suelta, y me dijo que ya había escuchado los rumores y que habían tomado las medidas del caso yéndose a visitar a un clan amigo para unir fuerzas, así es que ya ves, tal vez sean ellos los que solucionen todo este embrollo. Todo depende de lo que pase primero: si nosotros encontramos a Victoria o Victoria los encuentra a ellos. Pero como sea, me siento optimista – Me dijo.

-Me alegro de que no haya una vendetta declarada en mi contra, o toda mi familia peligraría… Tenías razón en esconderme… Gracias Gar… - Le dije, porque la verdad es que yo nunca le agradecía lo suficiente.

-Gracias por qué? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Por protegerme – Respondí simplemente.

-Isabella… - Suspiró - Protegerte es el acto más egoísta que he realizado en mi vida – Me dijo sonriendo. Simplemente sentí que sonreía – Protegerte es proteger mi corazón, mi propia vida… Nunca me agradezcas por hacer lo que todos mis instintos demandan. No podría actuar de otra manera.

-Gracias de todos modos – Le dije conmovida por su dulzura – Te extraño.

-Y yo a ti – Dijo un poco triste – No sabes la falta que me haces… Me quieres contar más sobre tu sueño?

-Bueno… Tal vez… - Le dije – Estábamos viajando desde Estocolmo a Kiruna, y tú sabes, ese viaje es largo, dura dieciséis horas, así es que sacamos boletos en una cabina del coche-dormitorio…

-Dieciséis horas… - Ronroneó como saboreando cada palabra - Y cómo pasamos todo ese tiempo? – Preguntó entre excitado y divertido.

-Bueno, tú sabes… - Dije bajando la voz.

-No, no sé – Dijo él disfrutando mi incomodidad. Era divertido como aun habiendo pasado tanto tiempo hablando cochinadas con mis clientes anónimos del fono-sexo, al hablar con Gar me confundía y me ponía nerviosa. Supongo que es porque Gar me importaba de verdad.

-Bueno, yo creo que los trenes europeos no se sacuden ni marcan el paso de los rieles como los trenes antiguos, pero en mi sueño sí, se movía y se escuchaba como un tren normal… - Dije, y recostándome de nuevo comencé a contarle mi sueño. Para el final de la conversación, una hora más tarde, él me había prometido llevarme a Europa y comprarme un vagón entero de ser necesario para cumplir mi sueño a cabalidad.

No tuve corazón para contarle de las pequeñas miserias de mi día, no valía la pena arruinar los escasos momentos que teníamos para conversar hablando sobre Amanda o los demás.

oooOooo

El día siguiente comenzó igual que el anterior.

Char gritando que me levantara.

Ducha.

Vestirme.

Ordenar.

Desayunar con Kristy, Gaby y Emily.

Misa.

Clases.

Almuerzo.

Clases.

Y no supe cómo sentirme al respecto, pero no hubo rastro de Brennan en la misa ni me lo crucé en ningún otro momento en el jardín. Estaría bien? Me correspondía preocuparme? Aún me sentía mal por cómo lo traté, pero por sobre todo, tenía vergüenza de haber huido. Eso a mi modo de ver, era imperdonable.

Por la tarde no tuve catequesis, porque eso tocaba día por medio, lo que me dio tiempo para salir a buscar mi cubo rubik sin Char, que se quedó encerrada porque aún brillaba el sol.

Recorrí cada lugar en el que estuve el día anterior.

Pregunté por todos lados.

Virtualmente peiné el jardín.

Nada. Mi llavero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Regresé a mi habitación cabreada y Char me abrió la puerta antes de llegar, de modo que no tuve que usar mi ganzúa hechiza.

-Encontraste tus llaves? – Preguntó lanzándose en el sofá, control remoto en mano.

-No – Dije haciendo un puchero y tirándome a su lado.

-Bueno, ya no importa, total vaya uno a saber qué puertas abren… - Dijo ella.

-No son las llaves lo que me importa, es el llavero, me lo regaló Garrett ayer – Le expliqué.

-Oh… Oooooh… - Dijo comprendiendo la importancia del asunto.

-Sep – Le dije – Así es que como verás no es tan simple… En fin, qué estamos viendo? – Pregunté apuntando a la tele con mi barbilla.

-Lost – Respondió ella – Están dando un maratón de los primeros seis capítulos de la segunda temporada.

-Ah, me gusta Lost… - Dije acomodándome – O más bien me gusta Sawyer…

-A mí me gusta Jack – Afirmó – Está como quiere y además es médico.

-Y para qué quieres un médico? Eres vampiro, no te pueden poner ni una vacuna sin quebrar la aguja… - Argumenté.

-Caso hipotético Bella, hipotético. Yo tengo a Peter y no hay nadie más en el mundo para mí – Dijo girando inconscientemente (como siempre que hablaba de Peter) una simple, casi severa argolla de acero inoxidable que sostenía un diamante sujeto a presión. Era un anillo que Peter le había dado hacía unos años, y representaba su amor y compromiso mutuo. No parecía anillo de casados ni era de los materiales tradicionales, así es que no llamaba la atención. Además Char lo usaba en el dedo del medio de la mano izquierda, así es que no había por donde inferir su verdadero significado.

-Pffffff! Ya sé que para ti no hay nada en el mundo que supere al sabelotodo de Peter – Le dije dándole con un cojín en la cara. Ella lo vio venir y me dejó golpearla igual.

-Te equivocas, Bella. Peter está muy lejos de ser perfecto, nuestra relación no es perfecta, pero lo amo con lo bueno lo malo, porque ese es el amor verdadero: Cuando dejas de idealizar a la otra persona y lo aceptas con sus virtudes y defectos. Tú crees que Pete no me vuelve loca a veces? Que no me dan ganas de estrangularlo al menos una vez a la semana? Pero nada de eso importa, porque nuestro amor supera el fastidio. Sabemos que no podemos estar separados, sabemos que somos dos partes de un todo, y al aceptar eso la forma en que vez el mundo cambia por completo. Mi vida como humana fue muy dura, y entré a esta nueva vida llena de miedo e inseguridades, sólo para ser lanzada al campo de batalla, sin advertencia ni entrenamiento… Pero Peter _sabía_ que yo estaría ahí, y me buscó en medio de todo ese desastre, matando a quienes se interpusieran en su camino hacia mí, y al llegar a mí me protegió como un animal salvaje… Me ha cuidado durante todas nuestras décadas juntos, no sólo interponiéndose entre el peligro y yo, sino enseñándome a valerme por mí misma. Ahora sé luchar, y sé que no importa lo que venga, lo enfrentaré con mi Pareja a mi lado, y ya no tengo miedo… – Terminó, con la mirada perdida, rozando su anillo con los labios.

-Qué lindo Char… Qué envidia… Esa certeza… - Susurré tomando su mano.

-Es exactamente lo que tú tienes con Garrett, Bella, ni más ni menos, sólo que tú has ido dándote cuenta más lento porque eres humana y no tienes desarrollados nuestros instintos… - Explicó - Garrett es un buen hombre y te ama como nadie llegará a amarte, porque ustedes fueron creados el uno para el otro – Dijo Char mirándome a los ojos, asegurándose de que entendiera su mensaje – Pero no te aproveches de esa incondicionalidad, porque él está en total desventaja, y tienes el poder de hacerle mucho daño… Tienes que comprender que él lo haría todo por ti, así es que no testees sus límites, porque no los hay.

-Lo sé, comprendo… - Dije – Gar me importa Char, no creas que no… es sólo que no sucedió de forma instantánea como todos esperaban, pero cada día lo quiero más, lo extraño más… El sentimiento se va haciendo más fuerte… Me entiendes, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Claro que te entiendo! – Dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente – Somos amigas, o no?

-Si… - Susurré con un nudo en la garganta, y me lancé a sus brazos. Ella me acunó por unos momentos y me dijo

-Ya, basta de cosas serias, estábamos hablando de Jack. Entonces no te gusta Jack como a mí? No me importa compartir… - Ofreció.

-Naaaa – Sonreí más relajada - Jack es demasiado bueno, llega a ser tonto, en cambio Sawyer es un poco malo y ultra sexi… Sabes? Siempre me pregunté por qué en esa isla paradisíaca con un clima perfecto, llena de gente atractiva, con mucho tiempo libre y toneladas de cocaína, nadie tenía sexo con nadie. Uno pensaría que esos son los ingredientes de una orgía permanente, después de todo qué más podrían hacer para entreteners…? – Estaba diciendo y fui interrumpida por la puerta de la sala al abrirse y las voces de Amanda y de dos de sus amigas, incluida Tracy la ladrona.

-Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? – Chilló Amanda, claramente sorprendida de encontrarnos.

-Y dónde más podríamos estar? Después de todo esta es nuestra habitación – Preguntó Char sin ni darse vuelta para mirarla, subiendo el volumen de la tele.

-Ustedes… No podían entrar… - Balbuceó Amanda.

-Ah… Te equivocas, como ves si podemos entrar y salir perfectamente, por qué no podríamos? Hay algún impedimento del que no nos hemos enterado? – Preguntó Char provocándola con cada palabra. Tracy lucía aún más enojada que Amanda, lo que ya era bastante.

-No – Dijo Amanda enderezando la espalda y recuperando la compostura como una profesional – Debo haber escuchado mal un comentario de pasillo. Tracy, Estela, vamos a mi dormitorio – Le dijo a sus amigas, las que la siguieron mansamente a su habitación.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Char prestó atención a lo que ocurría en el dormitorio sin bajar el volumen de la tele para que no sospecharan que las estábamos espiando.

-Qué dicen? – Pregunté después de unos minutos al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Charlotte.

-Amanda está furiosa, parece que le dio algún tipo de pago a Tracy por su trabajo y ahora lo quiere de vuelta en vista de que no sirvió para nada. Tracy la mandó al demonio y están discutiendo bastante… Si yo fuera Amanda no me enfrentaría a una sociópata como Tracy tan abiertamente. Esa chica es mala de verdad, y no tiene nada que perder – Susurró.

-Debemos preocuparnos? – Pregunté – Crees que querrá hacernos algo a nosotras?

-No – Respondió Char – A Tracy le importamos un rábano, lo que hizo lo hizo por lo que sea que le pagó Amanda, no por intereses personales. De hecho creo que le cae más mal Amanda que nosotras…

-No me extraña, nosotras somos adorables y Amanda es una perra – Dije subiendo mis pies a la mesa de centro.

-Exactamente – Dijo Char haciendo lo mismo.

Un par de minutos más tarde salió Tracy furiosa de la habitación de Amanda dando un portazo que sacudió los cuadros de las paredes. Nos miró exasperada y se largó.

Amanda había perdido una aliada.

oooOooo

-Bella, Bella, Bella! Despierta! No soy un gallo para tener que despertarte todas las mañanas! Pon tu despertador! – Dijo Char golpeando mi puerta.

Yo estaba muerta de sueño porque la noche anterior Gar nuevamente me había llamado muy tarde, y me desvelé.

-Si puse el despertador, pero lo apagué y seguí durmiendo – Balbuceé cubriendo mi cabeza con la almohada.

-Entonces pon la opción de "Repetir" – Dijo Char ya sin golpear.

-La apagué dos veces… - Dije tratando de sentarme en la cama – Anoche hablé mucho con Gar, por eso tengo tanto sueño.

-Ah que bien, yo salí a comer, así es que volví hace un par de horas – Dijo entrando a mi habitación y sentándose a los pies de mi cama. Ya estaba vestida y peinada con dos coletas.

-Pareces una actriz de una película porno para pedófilos – Le dije estirándome.

-Exactamente el look que estaba buscando – Dijo ella guiñando un ojo – Ya Bella, levántate, o no vas a alcanzar a desayunar! – Dijo impaciente.

-Ya voy! – Dije poniéndome de pié – Será muy terrible si no me ducho? Me duché anoche… - Dije tratando de ahorrar tiempo.

-En mis tiempos nos bañábamos una vez al mes. Me impresiona cómo los humanos desperdician agua y después se quejan del calentamiento global, el efecto invernadero, el derretimiento de los polos y el agujero en la capa de ozono – Dijo balanceando las piernas – Son muy inconsecuentes…

-Es cierto, lo somos, pero tienes que reconocer que la gente debe haber olido a zoológico juntando mugre y sudor por un mes entero. Se limpiaban las orejas siquiera? O llegaban al día treinta medio sordos? – Pregunté poniéndome mi falda.

-Hey! Nos lavábamos las orejas cada domingo antes de ir a la iglesia! – Se defendió.

-Puaj! Qué asco! Ya me imagino el aroma en una iglesia llena de granjeros y gente que trabajaba haciendo actividades físicamente demandantes. Los que trataban con animales, los que cosechaban a pleno sol… Uf!

-Cuando creces con esos olores no te parecen ofensivos. Recuerdo que de pequeña el olor de mi papá me gustaba mucho, y debe haber sido pura transpiración, porque en ese tiempo no había desodorantes y no teníamos dinero para comprar perfumes… Es relativamente nueva la obsesión por no oler a nada, y totalmente inútil por lo demás. Las esencias se diluyen, pero no se pierden – Explicó.

-Supongo que hace sentido – Dije terminando de vestirme – Ya, me lavo los dientes, hago pis y nos vamos – Dije y corrí al baño.

-Apúrate, te espero en el pasillo – Dijo y se puso mi mochila al hombro.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, nos sentamos con las chicas y comí un plato de frutas y una tostada con mermelada.

Char simuló comer wafles, pero no le fue tan fácil deshacerse de los pedazos pegajosos por la miel de maple, lo que me causó mucha gracia. Char nuevamente simuló ir al baño para evitar el sol y yo salí sola al jardín con una leve sonrisa, mirando el cielo azul y oliendo la tierra húmeda. El pasto estaba recién regado, por lo que los alumnos de ambos colegios estaban todos de pié o sentados en las bancas. Nuevamente varios ojos se volvieron hacia mí, pero las miradas fueron menos intensas, menos escrutadoras.

Excepto por una.

Sentí sus ojos en mí como algo tangible. No me quise girar, pero intuitivamente sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, lo que me permitió evitarlo.

Mi sonrisa despreocupada desapareció.

Brennan.

Entré a la iglesia nerviosa y mirando al suelo, y al llegar a mi puesto junto a Char tomé de inmediato el libro de oraciones y comencé a recitar el "Padre Nuestro". El domingo era nuestro bautismo y debía ser capaz de al menos de rezar la más básica de las oraciones (aparte de la del "Ángel de la Guarda", esa era súper fácil, porque rimaba).

-Qué te pasa? – Susurró Char.

-Nada – Dije sin mover mis ojos del libro.

-Mientes – Afirmó – Estabas contenta al salir del comedor y ahora estás nerviosa. Qué pasó? Te dijeron algo? Ese tal Joshua te molestó?

-No! No, ni lo vi… - Dije antes de que Char pudiera concebir ideas para eliminarlo.

-Hummmm – Se cruzó de brazos – Algo me escondes, y me preocupa más el por qué, que lo que sea que no me quieres decir…

-Inteligente de tu parte – Le dije – Pero no hay nada qué decir. Nadie me hizo nada – Afirmé. Y era verdad. No me habían hecho nada, mirarme en el jardín no era un pecado…

-Bella, hay varios chicos mirando en esta dirección… - Comentó.

-Te extraña? Debes ser la chica más linda que han visto en sus vidas, debes ser la nueva fantasía sexual de todo el colegio del frente! – Le dije, porque era verdad.

-No sólo me miran a mí – Me aseguró.

-Deben estar comparándonos y preguntándose dónde están nuestras similitudes genéticas. Deben creer que soy adoptada… - Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella… - Su voz cargada de advertencias.

-Qué quieres que te diga? – Pregunté exasperada - Si alguien me mira o no, eso no está bajo mi control! Ignóralos y tal vez se van a cansar.

-Lo dudo, ya viene el "Baile de Primavera" y todos están evaluando a sus candidatas como pareja. Tú y yo somos interesantes porque somos nuevas, así es que debes esperar un montón de invitaciones – Me aseguró.

-De quién? Si no conozco a nadie? – Susurré. No quería que nadie más escuchara lo que decíamos.

-No es necesario que te conozcan para invitarte, la cita sirve para conocerse… Muchos de estos chicos no saben hablar con gente del otro sexo, es el problema con la separación de géneros en estos colegios. Por eso se celebran estos bailes, son una manera que tienen las monjas y los curas de crear instancias de interacción entre chicos y chicas en un ambiente seguro y supervisado.

-Oh, que sexi! Apuesto que no se puede ni bailar pegados – Comenté.

-Por supuesto que no! Las interacciones autorizadas son las que se permitirían en la época victoriana! – Se carcajeó Char – Recuerda que una de las principales metas de este colegio es mantener intacto el himen de todas las alumnas.

-Yo no quiero mi himen intacto! – Susurré/exclamé un poco fuerte y varias chicas se giraron a mirarme – Ups… - Dije enrojeciendo.

-"Ups" – Me imitó – Sí, bueno, por lo que escuché el otro día no creo que tengas himen del que preocuparte por mucho tiempo más.

-Hey! Se supone que tú no deberías estar escuchando lo que hacemos Gar y yo! – Reclamé avergonzada.

-No es como si hubieran sido muy discretos – Sonrió – No sé cómo no despertaron a Amanda.

-Yo… - Dije y fui interrumpida por el comienzo del servicio. Hice silencio y me concentré en la ceremonia.

oooOooo

El día pasó como siempre, excepto que una de las chicas de mi clase de Educación Física se cayó mientras corríamos en las graderías y se rompió una pierna, por lo que nuestra profesora debió acompañarla al hospital, lo que nos dejó con un par de horas libres.

Yo decidí ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros que necesitábamos para un trabajo de biología mientras Char buscaba información en internet desde nuestro dormitorio, porque la biblioteca tenía ventanales enormes por todos lados y sería virtualmente imposible esquivar el sol.

La biblioteca era otro de los edificios que compartíamos con los chicos, porque no tenía sentido dividir todos los libros en dos. Por esta razón se le consideraba un centro social no oficial, ya que la hermana bibliotecaria era muy viejita y medio sorda, así es que ni se enteraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Pero yo sí iba a trabajar, así es que caminé en línea recta y sin mirar a nadie y me dirigí a la parte de atrás, al sector donde había mesas de trabajo individuales y grupales. Elegí una mesa individual junto a la ventana, dejé mis cosas en la silla y me dirigí a la sección de biología celular.

Busqué un rato y saqué varios libros que creí que me podrían servir. Me acerqué a mi mesa haciendo equilibrio con la pila de libros, y suspiré de alivio cuando los deposité en la mesa sin que se me cayera ninguno.

Sólo entonces lo vi.

Perfectamente dispuesto al centro de la mesa.

Y resuelto.

Mi llavero perdido. Mi cubo rubik.

Qué mierda?

Mi primera reacción fue de alivio. Por fin lo tenía de vuelta!

Lo tomé delicadamente, como si al hacer movimientos bruscos pudiera desaparecer, y lo deslicé entre mis dedos. Cada cara del cubo tenía un color sólido, una meta aparentemente inalcanzable.

Y entonces, una vez segura de que mi llavero había sido devuelto, miré ansiosa a mi alrededor para agradecerle a quien hubiera sido que me lo devolvió, pero no había nadie.

Me estaban observando?

Me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Hojeé rápidamente los libros que había sacado y elegí los que me servían para mi trabajo. Devolví los demás a su lugar en los estantes y me dirigí al mesón de atención. La hermana a cargo estaba hablando con un chico acerca de ponerlo en la lista de espera de un texto muy cotizado, y él le rogaba que se lo consiguiera enseguida porque le era muy urgente. Uf! Se demorarían, así es que dejé mis textos en el mesón y me di vuelta y vagué por entre los pasillos de estanterías sin buscar nada en particular, familiarizándome con la distribución de los temas de los libros…

Y entonces escuché la voz chillona de Amanda, deteniéndome en seco.

-Brennan! Ahí estás! – Dijo con la voz más dulce que le hubiera oído - Decidí que voy a usar un vestido Valentino de color coral para el "Baile de Primavera" – Dijo fuerte y claro, para que todos escucharan.

-Oh… Ok – Dijo él. No sonaba particularmente entusiasmado, de hecho sonaba un poco incómodo, pero yo qué sé, no lo estaba mirando y no lo conocía tanto como para determinar sus estados de ánimo sólo por su voz. Tal vez era naturalmente inexpresivo…?

Aunque pensándolo bien, él había sido cualquier cosa menos inexpresivo el otro día en el jardín…

No, Brennan no escondía bien sus emociones. Al menos no lo había intentado conmigo.

-Había pensado que podemos compartir la limo con Joshua y Gaby… - Siguió Amanda ignorando la falta de entusiasmo de su pareja.

-Ah? Compartir la limo? – Preguntó Brennan como despertando, recién brindándole toda su atención. Oí que se cerraba un libro violentamente. Sería el cuaderno de cuero? – De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, si quieres que estemos solitos le digo a Gaby que se joda, total ni siquiera me cae bien… - Dijo Amanda toda amabilidad.

-Vas a ir en una limosina a un baile que se celebra a cincuenta metros de tu dormitorio? Estás loca? – Le preguntó incrédulo.

-Quieres que paseemos a la luz de la luna? Eres tan romántico… - Le respondió ella ignorando completamente lo que Brennan le estaba diciendo.

-Romántico… - Bufó, susurrando, pero a un volumen muy alto – Amanda, estás alucinando... Yo no pienso ir a ese estúpido baile y si fuera no iría contigo!

-Pero nosotros estamos saliendo! – Exclamó ella como explicándole algo a un niño.

-Tuvimos un desayuno con nuestros padres – Aclaró él – Uno. Y una ida al cine por que _ellos insistieron_ en que nosotros deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos porque _ellos_ son socios comerciales. Ya te lo expliqué antes Amanda, por favor… - Dijo bajando la voz. Yo estaba a un par de metros de ellos, al otro lado del librero, así es que no me moví ni quise respirar fuerte para que no me descubrieran espiando.

-Pero Brennan – Dijo ella sonando un poco desesperada – Nosotros somos perfectos el uno para el otro…

-Perfectos? No tenemos nada en común, y francamente hasta me asustas un poco. Sé que le has dicho a todo el mundo historias de cómo yo te he rogado que seamos novios, y yo no lo he negado para no avergonzarte, pero tú tienes que saber que eso no es cierto… Lo sabes, verdad? – Preguntó más suavemente.

-Pero… Si tú me dijeras lo que quieres, yo puedo tratar de cambiar… - Dijo ella débilmente, sabiéndose derrotada.

-No Amanda, yo no quiero que cambies por mí, aunque lo hicieras igual no nos entenderíamos. Eres muy bonita y cuando quieres hasta puedes ser amable con la gente. Por qué no vas con alguien que realmente se muera de ganas de bailar contigo? De haber un montón de chicos que… – Preguntó él ya más tranquilo.

-Porque me gustas tú… - Susurró ella interrumpiéndolo.

-No es verdad! – Dijo él – Yo solo te gusto en el papel… Te gusta el nombre de mi familia, mis credenciales y el dinero de mi padre. A mí no me conoces, y cuando hablamos ni siquiera me escuchas… Haznos un favor a ambos y deja de inventar una relación que no existe, o me voy a ver obligado a decir la verdad.

-No! Me arruinarías! – Exclamó ella horrorizada.

-No quiero hacerte daño, así es que si tú dejas de hablar de mí y dejas que nuestra relación de mentira se diluya, yo no voy a decir nada – Dijo Brennan – Te parece?

-No, no me parece, pero no tengo alternativa, verdad? - Preguntó ella enojada.

-No realmente – Dijo él.

-Hay otra chica? Es eso? – Insistió Amanda.

-Amanda, no te sigas atormentando, ya basta! Sólo te encaprichas porque no quiero estar contigo! – Exclamó él.

-La hay? – Preguntó de nuevo Amanda, ignorando a Brennan.

-Tal vez – Admitió él - Pero ese no es asunto tuyo, todo lo que tú debes saber es que no soy tu novio, así es que no sigas esparciendo rumores, o me vas a obligar a hablar.

-Brennan… - Preguntó ella sonando vulnerable otra vez. Hasta me dio lástima – Llevo meses diciéndole a todos que estás enamorado de mí… Por qué te interesa desmentirlo justo ahora?

-Porque ahora si me importa lo que digan de mí – Respondió él.

-No te da miedo que te acuse a mi papá y se dañe la relación comercial entre nuestras familias? – Preguntó ella recobrando su tono de voz altanero. Realmente lo estaba amenazando? Estaba loca.

-En mi familia no creemos en los matrimonios arreglados, así es que estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre preferirá perder un buen negocio que prostituir a su hijo – Dijo él nuevamente molesto.

-Pero mi papá dijo… - Balbuceó ella.

-Qué dijo tu papá? – Preguntó él sonando más enojado, pero reprimiéndolo.

-Que tú y yo… Que nosotros… Algún día todo podría ser tuyo… Unir las empresas… - Dijo esperanzada otra vez. Esta chica era una montaña rusa de emociones!

-Agh! Qué asco de mundo en el que vives! – Exclamó Brennan exasperado - En casa, en Irlanda, todos nos conocían y nos apreciaban por lo que somos y no por lo que tenemos… Nadie nos trataba diferente… No me interesa el dinero Amanda, ni el de tu padre ni el del mío. Mi hermano Caleb se puede quedar con todo, no me importa.

-No hablas en serio! – Exclamó ella shockeada.

-Con todo el dinero que tiene tu familia… Eres feliz? – Preguntó él.

-Por supuesto… Claro que lo soy… - Dijo ella rápidamente.

-No preferirías un estilo de vida más sencillo a cambio de ver a tu papá más de un par de veces al año? – Preguntó Brennan. Un golpe bajo.

-Eres un… Cómo te atreves!... No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! – Exclamó Amanda, y se escuchó una silla arrastrándose por el piso y pasos apresurados alejándose.

Brennan suspiró profundamente. Yo me quedé paralizada.

-Disfrutaste el show preciosa? – Preguntó al cabo de unos momentos.

Por un segundo esperando que hubiera otra persona a su lado.

Pero no… Me hablaba a mí.

-Yo… Yo.. – Balbuceé.

-Tú, tú estabas espiando – Afirmó tranquilamente, aun hablando a través del estante – No es muy amable de tu parte.

-Yo no quería… - Atiné a decir – Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Porque te vi acercarte mirando las repisas sin fijarte por donde ibas, y porque puedo sentir tu olor – Respondió.

-No, no puedes – Respondí de inmediato.

-Sí, si puedo – Afirmó – Hueles a flores, es una esencia muy particular, y yo tengo muy buen olfato.

-Ok… bueno, me voy – Dije girándome para huir nuevamente.

-No me vas a preguntar nada sobre lo que escuchaste? – Preguntó.

-No, no es de mi incumbencia – Dije.

-Pero sin embargo te quedaste escuchando hasta el final – Afirmó.

-No fue a propósito! Escuché la voz de Amanda y me paralicé! – Admití.

-Por qué? Qué hay entre tú y Amanda? – Preguntó de inmediato.

-Char y yo somos sus nuevas compañeras de habitación y Amanda está haciendo lo posible por sacarnos de la torre – Le dije – Adiós.

-Hey! Preciosa! – Exclamó – Cuando te vuelvo a ver?

-Supongo que en la próxima catequesis… Más tarde – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros aunque él no me pudiera ver.

-No me refiero a eso… Nos podemos volver a ver en jardín a la hora de la comida? En el mismo lugar? – Preguntó.

-No! – Respondí vehementemente – No! – Repetí - Y además para qué quieres verme? Ni siquiera te caigo bien…

-De adónde sacas la idea de que no me caes bien? – Preguntó él sonando confundido.

-Bueno, el otro día me gritaste… Y cada vez que me miras es con esa cara tan seria… - Le dije.

-Siento haberte gritado, el tema de mi madre es reciente aún y bueno… Perdí los estribos y lo siento. No debí gritarte ni hablar mal del libro o el autor que te gustan… No es su culpa ni la tuya tampoco – Dijo sonando sincero.

-Está bien, entiendo. Y tampoco es como si fueran mi libro o mi autor favorito… Sólo hacia una referencia por tu cigarro… - Le dije.

-Cuál es tu libro y autor favorito? – Preguntó sonando aún más cerca. A través de los libros se vislumbraba su silueta a menos de un metro de mí.

-Me tengo que ir – Le dije retrocediendo.

-No te vayas! Al menos respóndeme eso! – Exclamó ansioso.

-Vas a decir que soy una snob intelectual… - Le dije avergonzada.

-Por qué diría eso? – Preguntó.

-No sé, suena pretencioso, por eso generalmente digo que prefiero los clásicos de las hermanas Brontë o Jane Austen… – Expliqué.

-Ahora sí picaste mi curiosidad, cual es el libro? – Insistió él sonriendo.

-Es… Mmmmmh… - Balbuceé indecisa de si decirlo o no. Al final me dije _"Qué demonios? No tiene por qué importarme la opinión de este tipo"_, y por fin hablé – Mi libro favorito es "La Insoportable Levedad del Ser", de Milan Kundera… - Como él no se burló, continué - Es una novela existencialista que plantea que el hombre nunca puede saber qué debe querer, porque vive sólo una vida y no tiene modo de compararla con sus vidas precedentes ni enmendarla en sus vidas posteriores. Algunos personajes representan la levedad en su manera de vivir como consecuencia de una actitud existencial amoral… Y por otro lado está el peso, que es la estructura moral impuesta por la sociedad que nos genera culpa… Lo que restringe nuestro actuar… Como ser infeliz en tu matrimonio pero aun así no serle infiel a tu mujer… - Expliqué - Nada te lo impide salvo tu conciencia guiada por estas reglas que te dice que está mal… - Dije y me callé. Qué hacía hablando a través de los estantes con este chico? Y sobre ese libro más encima… - Me tengo que ir – Dije y comencé a caminar.

-Hey! No me dijiste a qué hora nos juntamos más rato! Quiero que me cuentes más de ese libro… – Dijo caminando junto a mí del otro lado del estante.

-No nos juntaremos – Respondí llegando al mesón de atención, donde la hermana estaba afortunadamente sola – Hola, necesito estos libros por tres días, por favor – Dije entregándole mi credencial. Mientras la hermana registraba mis libros, Brennan se paró detrás de mí, como si estuviera en la fila.

-Quiero verte – Dijo cerca de mi cabello.

-No – Respondí.

-Por qué no? Por qué no te gusto? – Preguntó tomándome de los brazos y haciéndome girar para enfrentarlo. Uf! Aún enojado era guapo… Sus ojos eran tan azules…

-Por que no! – Respondí soltándome de su agarre. Era exactamente como lo que decía antes… _La levedad y el peso_. Brennan era la levedad, y no me podía dejar llevar por ella.

-No puedo caerte mal si no me conoces – Trató de razonar. Pero se enfrentaba a mí, la reina de las líneas de pensamientos circulares…

-Ni puedes gustarme si no te conozco – Respondí dándole la espalda.

-Quiero conocerte – Me dijo al oído mientras la hermana empujaba mis libros hacia mí.

-No gracias – Dije saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca. Él me siguió caminando a mi lado, pero a una más respetable distancia.

-No te pido más que unos minutos… Podemos hablar de lo que quieras… - Trató de negociar.

-No! – Respondí.

-Vamos, prometo no volver a portarme como un cretino… - Me dijo sonriendo, usando todos sus encantos.

-No creo que puedas evitarlo – Dije reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Por favor… - Dijo cuando ya llegábamos al internado de chicas.

-Por qué quieres hablar conmigo, Brennan? Por qué te intereso yo? Acabas de rechazar a Amanda, que debe ser una de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta, así es que te repito, qué quieres de mí? – Pregunté exasperada.

-Pffff! Amanda! – Dijo con un gesto de fastidio - Por favor, ustedes viven juntas, te puedes contestar tú sola el por qué no me interesa estar con ella… Preciosa, tú sabes quién es mi padre? Cuál es el negocio familiar? – Me preguntó a su vez.

-Sí – Asentí – Fui debidamente informada al llegar a la escuela, todo el mundo sabe quiénes son los Kavanagh - Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tú lo dijiste, todos saben quiénes somos y cuánto dinero tenemos, basta con ver las páginas de economía de los diarios para saber qué tanto dinero hizo mi padre el día anterior en base al movimiento accionario... Casi todos me tratan distinto, a pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos de ambos colegios provienen de familias adineradas. Nadie me trata como un chico normal, ni siquiera los profesores… Consigo toda clase de concesiones y tratos especiales que nunca he solicitado, pero tú eres distinta. Tú no me tratas de engatusar, no eres servil ni tratas de atraparme. Siento que puedo hablar contigo porque eres inteligente y tu mente no está enfocada en qué y cuánto puedes conseguir de mí… No te voy a negar que me gustas, preciosa, pero si lo único que me puedes ofrecer es amistad, lo acepto… - Me dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Yo salté hacia atrás como si su contacto me quemara.

-En otras circunstancias, me gustaría ser tu amiga, pero ahora no puedo, lo siento – Le dije negando con la cabeza, lamentándolo de verdad.

-Por qué no? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no estaría bien – Respondí retrocediendo.

-Tener amigos no estaría bien? – Preguntó levantando una ceja, escéptico.

-Tú eres la clase de amigo que llamaría la atención, y no quiero tener problemas – Le dije mirando al suelo. Me costaba negarme a una petición tan simple y razonable… Amistad. Me gustaría tener un amigo normal, alguien alejado de la locura de lo sobrenatural… Lástima que Brennan fuera… Bueno, Brennan.

-Problemas con quién? – Preguntó él.

-Con Char, para empezar – Le contesté reticente, mordiéndome la boca.

-Ella es tu prima o tu novia? – Preguntó estudiándome – Es ese el problema? Ustedes son pareja?

Yo solté una carcajada y lo miré llena de incredulidad.

-Me estás diciendo que si una mujer no cae rendida a tus pies debe ser porque es lesbiana? – Pregunté - Tienes grandes problemas de ego, Brennan Kavanagh, deberías hacerte ver por un especialista. Ahora me voy, porque estoy súper ocupada… Nos vemos en catequesis! – Y diciendo esto entré al edificio, donde él no pudo seguirme.

Llegué a la torre corriendo y toqué la puerta suavemente sabiendo que Charlotte me estaba esperando. Ella me abrió de inmediato y me hizo pasar a su dormitorio sin decir palabra.

-Qué pasa? – Pregunté susurrando.

-Amanda – Susurró de vuelta – Llegó hace un rato furiosa y dando portazos. Se encerró en su habitación y escuché como lanzaba cosas contra la pared. Algunas se quebraron, debe haber lanzado hasta un florero… Cuando se cansó se tiró en la cama y se puso a llorar… Todavía está llorando, pero no sé lo que le pasa porque no ha llamado a ninguna de sus amigas ni ha dicho ni media palabra… Como que me dan ganas de ir a consolarla, pero no creo que mi ayuda sea bien recibida.

-No, no lo sería – Respondí sentándome en su cama y tirándome de espaldas sobre los cojines.

-Hay algo que debería saber? – Preguntó. Yo la miré y asentí.

-Estaba vagando en la biblioteca… - Partí y le conté del intercambio de Brennan y Amanda, de las mentiras y el rechazo, pero me quedé ahí. No le dije nada de que Brennan sabía que yo había estado espiando todo el tiempo, o lo que me dijo después. No quería problemas, me alejaría de Brennan, pero no le contaría nada a Charlotte, eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

-Wow, pobre… - Dijo Char – Con razón estaba tan enojada, se le entregó en bandeja a ese chico y él no quiso nada con ella… Y la cita fue concertada por sus padres, que triste… Brennan no la quiso ni con todos sus millones asociados…

-Sí, me dio vergüenza ajena escuchar, pero si me hubiera movido me habrían descubierto, te imaginas? Amanda me mataría si supiera que presencié su humillación. Y no lo digo en sentido figurado… - Dije – Me mataría de verdad.

-Tienes razón, mientras menos sepamos mejor. Con lo enojada que está, la veo capaz de cualquier locura, y no la quiero canalizando su odio en nuestra dirección – Dijo Char – Ahora muéstrame los libros que trajiste, porque yo encontré un montón de información, pero no toda de fuentes bibliográficas confiables…

Y con esto nos pusimos a trabajar.

Más tarde bajamos a catequesis y ubicamos los bancos en filas tradicionales apuntando hacia el frente porque la hermana Clara quería que viéramos un video, por lo que no tuve que cruzar mi mirada con la de Brennan en ningún momento, lo que fue afortunado, porque Char no me sacaba el ojo de encima.

Luego cenamos y subimos a la torre en seguida, donde seguimos trabajando un rato más.

Y nada de paseítos por el jardín, a pesar de que estaba casi segura de que Brennan me estaría esperando en su árbol, con un cigarro en la boca y su cuaderno de cuero en las manos…

**Ahí tienen un poco más de Brennan y sus "oscuras intenciones". El chico sabe lo que quiere y tiene el ego un poco inflado, pero no es una mala persona, solo tiene poco tacto, no lo odien!**

**No dejen de contarme qué les parece, cariños!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Citas, Bailes y Superhéroes

**Oh My God! ****Que rápida que estoy para publicar! Soy una máquina! Y eso que las reviews anduvieron más o menos el capítulo pasado... Vamos! Que necesito saber qué opinan para saber en qué dirección tenemos que continuar…! Sé que es un esfuerzo, pero les pido que se tomen ese par de minutos contándome qué les parecen los nuevos personajes, las referencias a la cultura pop, etc. **

**No saben cuánto nutren mi trabajo.**

**Abrazos a todas.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 12**

I've been hanging out so long  
I've been waiting on your call  
Lord, I miss you  
I've been sleeping all alone  
I've been hanging by the phone  
Want to kiss you  
I've been haunted in my sleep  
You've been starring in my dreams  
Lord, I miss you

_I Miss You / The Concretes_

**BELLA POV**

Un nuevo día y de nuevo la rutina…

Char me despertó pateando mi puerta, yo me negué a levantarme durante unos buenos cinco minutos, hasta que finalmente me arrastré de la cama hacia el baño.

-No puedes entrar – Dijo Char desde detrás de mí lanzándome mi uniforme directo a la cara.

-Por qué? Lo cerraron también? Dame una ganzúa y lo abro enseguida! – Le dije dándomelas de experta cerrajera y cruzando las piernas – Quiero hacer pis!

-Amanda está adentro, lleva como una hora – Me explicó susurrando confidencialmente.

-Amanda? Pero si ella siempre se va antes de que nos levantemos para no cruzarse con nosotras… - Dije extrañada.

-Bueno, esta vez se levantó más tarde y se encerró en el baño – Dijo Char lanzándose al sillón – Vas a tener que hacer lo mismo de ayer y no bañarte.

-Agh! Odio no ducharme por las mañanas! Me siento sucia y apestosa – Reclamé comenzando a vestirme en el lugar donde estaba, junto a la puerta del baño.

-Te duchaste anoche, no estás sucia, y con respecto a lo apestosa… Bueno, sí, pero sólo un poco… - Dijo subiéndole el volumen al Cartoon Network – Mientras no te le acerques mucho a nadie…

-Char! – Exclamé – Me estás hablando en serio? Porque si es así soy capaz de lavarme con el agua de los floreros!

-Relájate! Ningún humano podría decir con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste – Me aseguró, pero por alguna razón sus palabras no me parecieron tranquilizadoras – Siéntate a esperar conmigo, el "Fantasma del Espacio" está entrevistando a Thom Yorke!

-El vocalista de "Radiohead"? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-El mismo – Dijo Char riendo mientras el _Fantasma del Espacio_ le lanzaba un rayo de poder al músico principal del programa, su archienemigo _Zorak_, que se burló cuando el _Fantasma_ le preguntó a Thom cuáles eran sus superpoderes.

-No puedo creer que Thom se haya prestado para esto… - Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro - Thom es un músico serio lleno de angustia que trasmite sólo ondas grunge depresivas, y no el objeto de burla de una parodia de un Talk Show que protagoniza el peor superhéroe de la historia!

-Hey! Más respeto, que el _Fantasma del Espacio_ es increíble, y ha entrevistado a gente mucho más famosa que York, como Slash de los Guns and Roses, Jim Carrey, Ben Styler, Cameron Díaz y hasta a Pelé! Y en su programa tocaron bandas como Metállica, Ramones, los Bee Gees, Alice Cooper, y la lista continúa… - Dijo sin separar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Y tú has visto todo eso? – Pregunté asombrada.

-No es como si durmiera mucho, y el "Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa" es más bien un "Late Show", las bromas a veces son un poco subidas de tono, no exactamente para público infantil… Anteayer entrevistó a los hermanos Hanson y literalmente les preguntó por qué tienen cabello de niña, y después mandó al productor del programa a comprar un peine para cepillarles el pelo…! – Respondió riendo mientras se abría la puerta del baño.

De entre una nube de vapor emergió Amanda, luciendo terrible… O sea no, nunca terrible, porque ella seguía siendo hermosa, pero tenía los ojos rojos, bolsas en los párpados inferiores, ojeras, y una actitud desganada.

Pero al vernos enderezó la espalda y actuando como si no existiéramos entró en su habitación.

Yo corrí a hacer pis y el resto de mi rutina y al poco rato estábamos desayunando con las demás, esta vez incluyendo a la hermana Clara en nuestra mesa, lo que limitaba el nivel de veneno y animosidad de los chismes compartidos, pero no importaba, porque la hermana Clara pero le daba un tono familiar a la comida que lo compensaba todo.

Luego crucé el jardín hacia la Iglesia sola como siempre, sabiendo de antemano que Brennan me estaría esperando para recriminarme por no haberlo encontrado el día anterior.

Y así fue.

Apoyado en un árbol con una actitud premeditadamente indiferente, su mochila al hombro y su libro de cuero bajo el brazo, me miró atentamente mientras yo salía al jardín y caminaba por el sendero de piedras que me apuntaba en su dirección y lo cruzaría por mi camino.

Otra vez quise huir, pero no, no podía seguir huyendo, no frente a todo el mundo. Lo enfrentaría y le diría que me dejara en paz. Que se buscara a otra chica a quien molestar, porque yo no tenía tiempo para él, y además su presencia en mi vida causaría puros problemas. Si Garrett se enteraba y se ponía celoso, quién me aseguraba que no cruzaría el jardín hacia el internado de chicos y se lo comería? No, esto no podía continuar, Brennan me ponía demasiado nerviosa y eso no podía ser nada bueno… Sí, le diría todo eso, pensé por una vez sin bajar la vista, caminando derecho a su encuentro.

Y por eso es que no me fijé en el gigante que se aproximó por mi costado hasta que lo tuve frente a mí.

-Joshua! Hola, me asustaste… - Dije doblando el cuello para mirarlo a la cara, tan cerca estaba. Di un paso hacia atrás y él sonrió y dio uno hacia adelante – Hey! Para! Qué quieres? – Pregunté poniendo distancia entre nosotros con mi puño en su estómago. Vaya, tanteé perfectamente que el cretino se ejercitaba…

-Hablar contigo, claro – Dijo con una sonrisa enorme e inocentona que me recordó a Emmett. Emm… Tanto tiempo sin hablar con él… Y Jasper, y Elise…

-Habla rápido, que tenemos que entrar a misa – Le dije pasando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, ansiosa por largarme.

-Podemos saltarnos la misa si quieres – Dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo. No me pude resistir y solté una carcajada. Joshua era inofensivo y no me ponía nerviosa… Tal vez porque no me atraía?

-Me bautizan este fin de semana – Dije – No creo que sea una buena idea saltarme misas esta semana, porque aún no me siento muy convertida…

-Yo te puedo enseñar lo que quieras – Dijo poniendo su brazo casualmente sobre mis hombros mientras yo emprendía rumbo a la iglesia.

-Sí, apuesto que sí – Le dije condescendiente rodando los ojos – Bueno, dime, en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Quiero que seas mi pareja en el baile – Dijo a mi oído sin dejar de caminar.

-Mmmmh? Pero yo había escuchado que irías con Gaby… - Le dije deteniéndome para mirarlo.

-Quién te dijo eso? Yo no he hablado con Gaby en semanas excepto para insultarnos de paso en el gimnasio… - Dijo confundido – Gaby está esparciendo rumores otra vez?

-Qué? No, no lo escuché de Gaby - Le aseguré. (Yo lo escuché de Amanda, que se lo dijo a Brennan) - Tú tienes algo con Gaby? Me estás invitando para sacarle celos? Porque si fuera cualquier otra chica hasta te haría el favor, no hay problema, pero Gaby es mi amiga, así es que lo siento, búscate a otra – Dije caminando otra vez, ahora más urgida.

-De qué estás hablando? No le quiero sacar celos a nadie, menos a Gaby! – Dijo él siguiéndome - Ella fue mi novia cuando teníamos como once años, así es que como podrás imaginar no fue nada serio o reciente... Pero nos conocemos desde siempre y tenemos la confianza de decirnos (o gritarnos) las cosas a la cara – Dijo tratando de abrazarme otra vez al tiempo que pasábamos junto a Brennan, que nos miró fijamente y con un rostro inescrutable. Yo me tensé y empujé un poco a Joshua, pero tratando de no llamar más la atención, por lo que no fue suficiente para disuadirlo.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que Joshua me abrazaba como si fuéramos viejos amigos y a mí no me molestaba realmente, mientras Brennan apenas me había tocado una vez, en la biblioteca, y ya ocupaba una parte de mis pensamientos… Esto no se veía bien.

-Joshua suéltame! – Exclamé susurrando – Nos están mirando y no quiero problemas!

-Y entonces? – Preguntó ignorando mis reclamos y regalándome una sonrisa radiante al mismo tiempo – Vamos al baile o qué?

-Creo que probablemente será "o qué", pero gracias por preguntar – Le dije sonriendo para aligerar el golpe.

-Vas con otro? Con quién? – Preguntó picado.

-No voy con nadie, simplemente creo que no voy – Le dije. Miré hacia el frente y vi que Char me esperaba junto a la puerta de la iglesia – Bueno Joshua, fue un gusto hablar contigo, gracias por pensar en mí! Nos vemos! – Exclamé dándole una palmadita en el brazo y corrí hacia Charlotte.

-Qué mierda pasó Bella? – Gruñó Char en mi oído entrecruzando nuestros brazos – Te dejo sola diez minutos y me encuentro a los dos colegios hablando de ti! Qué hay entre tú y ese gigante?

-Nada! Es la primera vez que hablo con él, me paró en el camino para invitarme al baile, le dije que gracias pero no gracias y fin – Respondí.

-Eso no es lo que escuché. Dicen que estaban dando un espectáculo en el jardín… – Respondió mientras caminábamos por el pasillo central. Tan metidas estábamos en nuestra discusión que ni nos persignamos al entrar.

-Pffff! – Resoplé – Difícilmente, tú crees que todas las monjas y curas presentes habrían permitido algo así? Además tú sabes lo que siento por Garrett, así que no es necesario que sigas defendiendo mi honor y castidad como si yo fuera una idiota sin la voluntad necesaria para decir que no a los chicos. Tú misma me dijiste que debíamos esperar invitaciones al baile…

-Mmmmmh… Es verdad, tienes razón, lo siento – Dijo suavizando el tono - Supongo que sobreactué, pero es que cuando escuché los comentarios…

-Entiendo, pero desde cuando los comentarios son confiables? – Pregunté – Tú sabes las cosas que inventan…

-No quiero que inventen cosas sobre ti – Me dijo – Y no solo por Garrett, sino porque no te lo mereces, tú no eres una zorra.

-Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza! – Exclamé – Pero bueno, hablando del baile, ya que no vamos a ir qué vamos a hacer? Vamos al cine? Hay algún parque de diversiones funcionando? Me gusta subirme a las tacitas giratorias…

-Lo siento, pero no podemos salir hasta que todo el asunto de Victoria se solucione, este es el único lugar seguro, porque ningún vampiro cruzará tu rastro aquí, de eso Peter está seguro, pero en el exterior… Quién sabe… - Me dijo con cara de sentirlo de verdad.

-Entonces qué? Nos quedamos en la torre como cualquier día, como un par de fracasadas? – Pregunté – A Amanda le va a encantar vernos en pijama de franela viendo "El Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa" mientras ella sale con su cita vestida con su Valentino de color coral…

-No menosprecies al "Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa" – Me regañó Char – Además los sábados siempre dan varios capítulos seguidos…

-Agh, gracias, pero no me gusta mucho el Fantasma, creo que prefiero acostarme temprano y leer un poco – Dije un poco resentida, pensando en que sin importar el colegio ni la ropa, seguía siendo una nerd. Tomé el cancionero y empecé a hojearlo sin fijarme en lo que veía.

-Bella… – Dijo Char.

-Qué? – Pregunté sin levantar la vista.

-Si de verdad quieres ir al baile podemos ir juntas… - Dijo suavemente.

-No Char, gracias, pero la gente ya piensa que somos lesbianas, si salimos juntas en una cita sólo lo vamos a confirmar – Le dije.

-Lesbianas?! – Exclamó y se carcajeó fuerte – Quién te dijo eso? Está escrito en el baño? – Todos a su alrededor la miraron, pero ella no les prestó atención.

-No importa quién me lo dijo, y no, no lo he visto escrito en el baño de mujeres, pero en los baños de hombres quien sabe… - Dije pensando en que probablemente era por eso que nos miraban tanto, no éramos tan interesantes cada una por separado, sino que era como pareja que les llamábamos la atención.

-Oh Bella! Esto es genial, si fuéramos lesbianas más encima seríamos incestuosas, lo que me imagino que es doble pecado, algo así como un combo… Hay que preguntarle a la hermana Clara en catequesis - Dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Lo que sea… - Murmuré cruzando los brazos, odiando que todo el mundo nos mirara.

-Bella, no te enojes, si fuera lesbiana estaría feliz de salir contigo… - Dijo ella batiéndome las pestañas.

-Deja de coquetearme! – Exclamé dándole un manotazo – Todos nos miran!

-Relájate, mira, te propongo que hablemos con las chicas y les preguntemos si van al baile y con quien… Tal vez podemos ir como grupo, las mujeres modernas lo hacen todo el tiempo y no es mal visto, o es que no viste "Sex and the City"? – Propuso.

-No se trata de que sea mal visto, se trata de que sea patético – Respondí – Cuando salir con tus amigas es tu opción es cool, pero cuando es porque no tienes alternativa es triste y desesperado… La posibilidad de elegir es la clave…

-Te importa de verdad? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-No… No en realidad… No tanto… - Balbuceé – Es que… Yo nunca he ido a un baile, sabes? Nunca antes nadie razonablemente elegible me invitó. Nunca he usado un vestido largo o levantado mi cabello en un moño…

-Y en tus otros colegios? – Preguntó Char – Nunca quisiste ir aunque fuera un rato, para ver de qué se trataba?

-Vestirme y arreglarme para ir sola durante diez minutos a ver cómo se divierten los demás? – Pregunté – No, me habría muerto de la vergüenza…

-Bueno, eso no nos deja alternativa, tenemos que ir a este baile como sea, y si para eso tenemos que conseguir chicos, a lo mejor los podemos conseguir más rato en clase de gimnasia, donde entrenan los del equipo de rugby… Esos chicos son guapos y deben salir bien en las fotos… - Dijo haciendo planes.

-Hablemos con Kristy, Gaby y Emily primero, a lo mejor a ellas les interesa ir con nosotras a lo "Sex and the City"… - Dije estremeciéndome al imaginar a Char consiguiéndome a un chico basada simplemente en que fuera fotogénico. En ese caso mejor iba con Joshua, que al menos me caía bien…

-Está bien, y en la tarde vamos a tomarte las medidas y encargarte un vestido – Susurró a mi oído porque el padre Thomas ya había empezado a hablar.

-Encargarlo a dónde? – Pregunté.

-Conozco un par de boutiques que trabajan vestidos de diseñadoras locales, podemos mirar sus páginas web. Igual si quieres podemos mirar en las páginas de las boutiques que trabajan ropa de marcas internacionales, pero en un ambiente de niñas ricas como este no sería nada de raro que dos chicas coincidieran en el mismo vestido de Vera Wang.

-Oh no, no quiero nada excesivamente caro… - Dije estremeciéndome al imaginar el costo de un vestido de un diseñador famoso – Si fuera por mí, lo arrendaría, total es para ocuparlo sólo una vez…

-Estás loca? Es tu primer baile, tienes que guardar tu vestido, y este tiene que ser hecho a tu medida – Exclamó, llamando la atención de varias personas, entre ellas el padre Thomas.

-Algo que quisiera compartir, señorita? – Preguntó el padre a Char.

-Uy, perdón padre, pero no creo que les sea muy interesante, ya que no tiene nada que ver con el sermón de hoy… – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y sin que le temblara la voz.

-Déjeme ser yo quien decida eso – Dijo el padre Thomas. Todo el mundo miraba a Charlotte y yo me hundí cada vez más en el asiento. Todos se enterarían que yo nunca había ido a un baile?

-Lo que pasa es que Bella cree que no haya superhéroes católicos y lo encuentra súper injusto porque no tiene modelos a seguir con los que identificarse, pero yo le estaba diciendo que _Anita Blake_ y _Gatúbela_ son católicas, y _Gambito_ es católico-cajún, toda la familia del Padrino son católicos devotos y _The_ _Hulk _también debe ser católico porque reza el rosario y además cuando se casó con Betty Ross los casó un sacerdote católico. Bella me dijo entonces que una zorra, una sociópata hiper-sexualizada, un apostador compulsivo, un montón de mafiosos y un monstruo verde con problemas de manejo de ira no son un buen referente moral ni buena pubicidad para nuestra nueva religión, pero que en cambio hay más y mejores superhéroes y hasta villanos judíos entre los que elegir, como_ Magneto_, _Shadowcat_, la_ Batichica _y _La Mole _de "Los Cuatro Fantásticos". En cambio yo creo que en realidad la mayoría de los superhéroes son protestantes, como la mayor parte de los norteamericanos, de modo de camuflarse mejor entre la gente normal, como por ejemplo el _Capitán América, Spiderman _y_ Cíclope… _ADiferencia de_ Superman, _que es metodista…. Por otro lado tenemos a _Iron Man, Batman, Coloso, Wolverine_ y al _Dr. Manhatan_ que son ateos y a _Thor _que es un Dios, así es que supongo que cree en sí mismo… - Dijo Char sin bacilar un segundo.

-Ya basta! – Exclamó el padre Thomas – Estamos en la iglesia, tenga un poco de respeto!

-No pretendía ser irrespetuosa – Dijo Char luciendo adecuadamente contrita – Después de todo estábamos hablando de religión…

-Suficiente! – Siseó la Superiora roja de rabia – Cuando acabe el servicio la quiero en mi oficina, señorita McCallister.

-Solo a mí? - Preguntó la muy traidora.

-Sólo usted, por no saber cuándo cerrar la boca – Dijo la Superiora claramente cabreada. Tal vez no le gustaba que sus alumnas se pasaran de listas frente a los alumnos y profesores del colegio del frente… – Lo siento padre, por favor continúe – Dijo mirando al cura.

El padre Thomas procedió entonces con la primera lectura y la misa siguió su curso normal. Cuando ya el ambiente se había normalizado me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor disimuladamente, y vi que muchos de los chicos del otro colegio, chicos que antes no se habían fijado en nosotras, ahora nos miraban con admiración. Debían ser los nerds que atrajo la supuesta discusión de los superhéroes…

Al salir de misa crucé el patio sola, y Char se dirigió a la oficina de la hermana Superiora. Me sentía observada y un poco agobiada, así es que en vez de cruzar el jardín por el sendero, que estaba muy transitado, crucé por el prado a través de una pequeña arboleda.

No demoré mucho en sentir pasos detrás de mí. No miré, sino que aceleré el paso.

-Así es que ahora sales con Joshua? – Preguntó Brennan sin decir ni "Hola".

-Buenos días! – Dije con falso entusiasmo - No es que sea de tu incumbencia pero no, no salgo con Joshua.

-Y entonces por qué te abrazaba antes de misa? – Preguntó alcanzándome sin dificultad y caminando a mi lado. Me negué a voltearme a verlo, porque sabía que la intensidad de su mirada me haría sentir incómoda – Y por qué le está contando a todos que tú eres su pareja para el "Baile de Primavera"?

-Agh! No sé! Por qué Amanda le contó a todos que estabas loco por ella? Por qué hace la gente las cosas que hace? No lo sé! – Exclamé gesticulando.

-Pero te estaba abrazando – Insistió.

-Porque es un confianzudo, no por otra cosa. Yo no lo abracé de vuelta – Dije un poco a la defensiva – Y no sé por qué te doy explicaciones! A ti qué te importa?

-Me importa porque tú vas a ir al baile conmigo – Afirmó.

-Quién dice? – Me paré a enfrentarlo. Su cabello negro, largo para los estándares del colegio, se sacudía con la brisa, cayéndole sobre los ojos al mirarme hacia abajo.

-Yo digo – Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo – Y no es que tengas una alternativa mejor, a menos que de verdad vayas con Joshua…

-Y qué sabes tú si tengo a alguien mejor o no? – Pregunté desafiante.

-Pfffff! Por favor, no llevas en el colegio ni una semana, no has tenido tiempo de conocer a nadie – Dijo descartando mis reticencias.

-Bueno, a lo mejor esta es mi oportunidad de conocer a alguien – Respondí.

-Si vas a conocer a alguien conóceme a mí – Me dijo todo guapo y sexi.

-Gracias, pero no puedo – Le dije – No busco pareja, si llego a ir voy a ir con Charlotte.

Brennan sólo levantó una ceja, mirándome divertido.

-No soy lesbiana! – Dije empujándolo – Deja de decir eso!

-No he dicho nada! – Dijo riendo y levantando los brazos como rindiéndose – Pero casi sería mejor que lo fueras, así al menos lo pasarías bien con ella. Pero si no es tu novia, entonces es tu carcelera, y eso no puede ser muy divertido.

-No es lo que crees… - Dije bajito.

-Vamos preciosa, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, al menos hoy no… - Dijo sonriendo y obligándome a mirarlo – Sólo te pido una cita, prometo que me portaré como un caballero. Sólo quiero hablar contigo… Mira – Dijo sacando un libro de la mochila. Era "La Insoportable Levedad del Ser", el libro que le había mencionado como mi favorito – Encontré una copia en la biblioteca, debe ser parte de las colecciones donadas por ex alumnos. Ya lo comencé a leer, y debo admitir que me sorprendió gratamente.

-Es bueno, verdad?! – Exclamé, por un momento dejándome llevar por el entusiasmo de que alguien más disfrutara de un libro que asustaba a muchos con el puro título.

-Pinta bien… - Dijo – De aquí al baile lo habré terminado y lo podemos comentar – Dijo detectando una grieta en mis muros.

-No, no, no, no… - Dije negando con la cabeza, alejando la tentación - No puedo… Lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedo… - Dije caminando rápido hacia mi edificio.

-Por qué? Dame una buena razón y te dejo en paz! – Me dijo tomando mi mano y deteniéndome en el lugar.

-Yo… No quiero tener problemas… Por favor… - Supliqué.

-Yo no quiero meterte en problemas, quiero pasar un rato contigo, conocerte… Eres inteligente e interesante, y cuando te relajas hasta eres graciosa! No me quiero aprovechar de ti, de verdad… - Me dijo irradiando sinceridad.

-Te creo, pero… - Dije sin saber qué decir.

-Vas a ir con otra persona? Es eso? – Preguntó – Dime la verdad, hay alguien más?

-Si llego a ir, iré con las chicas, ya te dije! – Exclamé – Y sí… Hay alguien… - Admití.

-Novio? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No exactamente – Musité.

-Pero no lo puedes ver, estás interna. Qué tipo de relación podrían tener? – Preguntó.

-Una que no es de tu incumbencia – Dije rotundamente levantando la barbilla – Te debe bastar con saber que no puedo ir al baile contigo, y que de verdad lo siento, pero no deberías interesarte en mí, porque sólo vas a lograr meterme en problemas.

-Por qué pareces asustada de estar conmigo y a cada rato hablas de "meterte en problemas"? – Preguntó con sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome atentamente.

-No sé de qué hablas… - Dije evitando su mirada y tratando de soltarme.

-Es violento? Es por eso que no quieres ser mi amiga? – Dijo peligrosamente cerca de la verdad. Solo que la violencia no iría dirigida hacia mí…

-Brennan… Por favor… Suéltame – Balbuceé.

-Contéstame! Tienes miedo? – Preguntó serio, furioso – Admítelo!

-Sí! – Exclamé finalmente – Tengo miedo, pero por ti! Déjame en paz, es lo mejor para ti…

-No voy a permitir que me amedrenten con amenazas – Dijo firmemente.

-No son amenazas cuando sabes que se cumplirán. Son advertencias – Aclaré – Lo que sea que te parece interesante o novedoso de mí no vale la pena comparado con las consecuencias – Dije tratando de persuadirlo para que se alejara.

-Charlotte te acusa, verdad? – Preguntó ignorándome.

-Sí – Dije cansadamente – Char lo sabe todo, siempre lo sabe todo… Ella no quiere que yo tenga amigos porque cree que puedo hacerle daño a G… A _él_.

-Y qué le importa a Charlotte? – Preguntó Brennan.

-Son viejos amigos, de hecho _él _es el mejor amigo del novio de Char… - Dije sin saber por qué seguía compartiendo información con este chico.

-Si ella de verdad fuera tu amiga no pensaría en sembrar cizaña con especulaciones – Afirmó Brennan cruzándose de brazos – En cambio te tiene muerta de susto con la duda de si te va a acusar y de qué es exactamente lo que va a decir.

-No sabes de lo que hablas – Le dije débilmente.

-Dime que me equivoco – Me desafió.

-Charlotte es mi amiga, no sólo mi prima… – Le dije.

-Pero le tienes miedo… - Dijo él.

-Sí, estoy asustada – Admití – No le temo a ella, pero si a lo que pueda decir y se pueda malinterpretar…

-Y si yo hablo con ella? – Preguntó suavemente. Ya había conseguido la confesión que buscaba, ya no necesitaba presionarme.

-Hablar de qué? – Le pregunté – Le vas a pedir su consentimiento para invitarme a salir? Porque te aviso que de esa conversación no saldrías intacto…

-No, ya veo que voy a tener que ser más inteligente – Dijo – Déjamelo a mí. Vamos a ir juntos a ese baile – Dijo decidido y confiado.

-Como amigos… - Afirmé.

-Lo que sea – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Bueno, aquí estamos, señorita – Dijo señalando la puerta de mi edificio – Nos vemos pronto… - Dijo dejando fluir su acento irlandés y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Nos vemos – Sonreí a pesar de mí misma – Brennan por favor no me metas en problemas… Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, pero no si alguien va a salir lastimado.

-Nadie va a salir lastimado – Me aseguró – Tú menos que nadie…

-No hablo de mí – Le dije.

-Confía en mí – Dijo guiñándome un ojo y girándose para ir a su edificio – Sé lo que hago.

-Brennan… - Lo llamé. Él se detuvo pero no se giró – Tú me devolviste mi llavero, verdad?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-Gracias… - Dije débilmente.

-Hasta que nos veamos, preciosa! – Dijo sacudiendo la mano en el aire una vez.

Entré apurada a clases temiendo haber llegado tarde, pero sólo me atrasé un par de minutos, y por suerte Char aún no salía de la oficina de dirección.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquilo, a Char la castigaron haciéndola ayudar a preparar la iglesia para la ceremonia de bautismo que tendría lugar el domingo, lo que me pareció justo en vista de que las que se bautizaban éramos nosotras. A la hora de almuerzo comimos con Gaby, Kristy y Emily, y Char les presentó la idea de una cita de chicas para ir al baile. Las reacciones fueron diversas.

-Pero todo el punto del baile es que tengamos citas con chicos, no salir con las mismas chicas con las que almuerzas todos los días! – Se quejó Gaby.

-Yo quiero una cita, pero nadie me ha invitado, y el baile es la próxima semana, así es que voy a tener que optar por la cita de chicas como una vieja solterona – Dijo Emily haciendo un puchero.

-A mí me parece una buena idea, total igual podemos bailar con los chicos que encontremos en el salón, así no nos limitamos a encadenarnos a solo uno – Dijo Kristy más positiva.

-Piénsenlo, y no como una alternativa patética, sino como una opción real para mujeres independientes – Dijo Char – Como ir al cine solas.

-Agh! Patético – Dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño – Yo quiero un novio y flores y citas y llamadas y aniversarios de cumple mes… Tú dices eso de la independencia porque eres perfecta y seguro nunca te ha faltado una cita cuando la has necesitado, pero el resto de los mortales no tenemos tanta suerte…

Me divirtió el doble sentido no intencional de sus palabras, "el resto de los mortales", cuando Charlotte era verdaderamente inmortal. Solté una carcajada y Char me dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

-Gaby, te tengo que preguntar algo, y por favor dime la verdad… - Le dije.

-Dispara – Respondió enfocando su atención en mí.

-Hay algo entre tú y Joshua? – Pregunté.

-Qué? No! Él te dijo algo? – Preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo dijo que habían sido novios cuando tenían como once años y que se conocen desde siempre… - Respondí honestamente.

-Es cierto, él me dio mi primer beso, y estoy bastante segura de que yo le di el suyo, aunque él jamás lo admitiría – Dijo echándose un trozo de zanahoria a la boca.

-Pero ahora… - Insistí – Tienen algo?

-Ahora? – Rió – Ya quisiera él! No Bella, para nada, lo superé definitivamente cuando tenía como doce años, aunque seguimos siendo amigos. Por qué preguntas? Te gusta?

-No! – Exclamé enfáticamente. Gaby frunció el ceño como ofendida y me apresuré a enmendar mis palabras – Te pregunto porque escuché a Amanda decir que tú irías con Joshua al baile, pero Joshua me sorprendió invitándome a mí esta mañana…

-Oh! Vas a ir con Joshua! – Aplaudió Emily – Van a salir tan lindas las fotos!

-No, le dije que no – Le contesté – No sabía si él tenía algo con Gaby, y además no estaba segura de si iríamos al baile o haríamos otra cosa…

-Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Gaby – No hay nada entre nosotros, Josh es un buen chico a pesar de lo que nos gritemos mutuamente, y de hecho creo que podrían hacer una buena pareja, aunque sea como dice Emily, para las fotos…

-Pero la salida de chicas… - Dijo Char decepcionada. Ella quería que yo fuera al baile, pero se sentía en la obligación de esconderme de la tentación.

-Gaby, hay alguien con quien te gustaría salir? – Pregunté.

-Bueno, sí… Christopher Anderson, pero no está interesado… He hecho lo posible por llamar su atención desde hace meses, pero simplemente me ignora… - Dijo tristemente mientras trataba de domar con los dedos sus rebeldes risos rojos.

-Ese chico es amigo de Josh, verdad? – Preguntó Char dándome una mirada cargada de significado. Gaby asintió ausentemente y Char me volvió a mirar, entrecerrando los ojos. Entendí de inmediato… Seguramente Christopher estaba siguiendo alguno de esos estúpidos códigos masculinos de nunca salir con una chica que haya sido novia de su amigo, aunque ese noviazgo haya ocurrido cuando eran niños. Habría que averiguar.

-Y tú Emily? Con quién te gustaría salir? Alguien en especial? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé… - Dijo Emily tímidamente – Él no me conoce, y además siempre ha salido con chicas mucho más bonitas que yo – Dijo poniéndose detrás de la oreja un mechón de su rubio cabello que había caído en su rostro al agachar la cabeza.

-Hablas de Mathew Archer, verdad? – Preguntó Gaby, y Emily asintió, reticente.

-Em, tú si eres bonita… - Dijo Kristy haciéndolo sonar como una frase repetida mil veces.

-No – Suspiró Emily – Ustedes son bonitas, yo soy deslavada y sin gracia, nadie nunca me nota.

-Emily, yo no te conozco demasiado, pero te puedo decir mi opinión? – Preguntó Char – Yo creo que tu problema está más en tu actitud que en tu físico. Eres muy tímida y tratas de pasar desapercibida, pero si pusieras un poco de esfuerzo en arreglarte te verías increíble! Tus facciones son clásicas y delicadas, y tu cabello es precioso, largo y saludable, aunque le podríamos hacer unos reflejos más oscuros, de color miel para darle más matices…

-Además tienes una linda figura – Dijo Kristy – Yo te he visto enterita, así es que sé de qué hablo.

-Soy demasiado delgada – Dijo Emily incrédula.

-Tienes exactamente la misma figura de Bella – Dijo Char –La diferencia es que tú usas ropa tres tallas más grande.

-…Y a mí Char me obliga a usar ropa tres tallas más chica – Dije ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

-Yo sé coser muy bien, si quieres te puedo ayudar a entallar un poco tu uniforme – Ofreció Char.

-No sé… - Dijo Emily insegura.

-No tiene por qué arreglarlo para hacerte parecer una prostituta adolescente como arregló nuestros uniformes – La tranquilicé - Pero yo creo que podrías verte mucho mejor si usas ropa que se ajuste un poco a tu cuerpo.

Emily miró a Gaby y Kristy buscando confirmación.

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea – Dijo Kristy – Y lo de los reflejos también, yo te lo vengo diciendo desde hace años, tu tono de rubio es muy pálido, pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo, millones de mujeres en todo el mundo gastan fortunas tratando de lograr lo que tú tienes naturalmente.

-Y si usaras un poco de máscara de pestañas… - Dijo Gaby – Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, pero tus pestañas son muy claras. Yo tengo una máscara de color café que te quedaría súper bien.

-Esto me suena a uno de esos "make overs" de la tele – Dijo Emily – Me van a hacer de nuevo.

-No – Le dije tomando su mano, porque me identificaba completamente con ella – Nosotras no queremos cambiarte, sólo te damos ideas para que te saques más partido. La materia prima con la que cuentas es muy buena, sólo tienes que dejar de lado la timidez y atreverte a ser vista. No estarías haciendo nada que no hagamos nosotras todo el tiempo, es simplemente ajustar tu ropa, maquillarte un poquito y jugar con tu cabello. Es divertido, no una tarea terrible o una cirugía reconstructiva… Es sólo parte de ser una chica, como depilarse... Bueno, no, en realidad depilarse no es nada entretenido… - Rectifiqué.

-Y todo esto sólo para conseguir una cita? – Preguntó Emily mordiendo sus labios como lo hago yo cuando estoy nerviosa.

-No! – Exclamó Char – Todo esto por ti, para que tú te sientas bien. Que se jodan los chicos, hasta que no estés preparada, nada de citas.

-Que se jodan! – Exclamó Emily sonriendo.

-Salud por eso! – Dijo Gaby levantando su vaso. Kristy y yo acercamos los nuestros y Char brindó con su cajita de leche, que no la obligaba a beber porque nadie veía su contenido.

-Salud! – Dijimos las cuatro.

oooOooo

La tarde pasó y nos dedicamos a trabajar en nuestras tareas y a ver más tele basura, que parecía ser la adicción de Charlotte. Lo que más disfruté fue el episodio de South Park en el que el Sr. Garrison se hace un cambio de sexo pero se pone furioso cuando se entera de que no le va a llegar la regla… Adoro ese programa…

oooOooo

El siguiente día no teníamos clases porque era sábado, pero si teníamos misa. Nos vestimos súper informales, con jeans y camisetas y bajamos a desayunar y luego a misa. Ahí vimos que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban vestidos de manera mucho más conservadora, porque aparentemente había que demostrar "respeto" en la iglesia, como si Dios no nos pudiera ver cuando salíamos del edificio.

El día estaba abochornado, cálido pero nuboso, así es que Char y yo decidimos llevar una colcha al jardín, bajo un árbol y disfrutar del día de ocio hasta que a Char le tocara ir a armar arreglos florales en preparación del bautizo. Le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero se negó diciendo que no era necesario, y que yo descansara o hiciera lo que quisiera.

No había hablado con Garr en días y estaba preocupada, así es que estaba redactando un email en mi laptop para enviarlo cuando nos acercáramos a la señal de wifi de nuestros dormitorios cuando llegó corriendo Gaby seguida de Kristy y Emily.

-No saben lo que pasó! – Exclamó Gaby desplomándose a mi lado y jadeando como si tuviera enfisema.

-No, no sabemos, cuéntennos! – Demandó Char.

-Tenemos… Citas… Baile… - Jadeó Kristy.

-"Tenemos"? Tenemos quiénes? – Pregunté con una leve sospecha. Sería posible? Brennan?

-Todas! Todas! No somos unas perdedoras! Y no solo eso, nos sacamos el premio gordo de las citas! – Dijo Emily levantando los brazos, triunfal.

-Explíquense – Dijo Char calmadamente.

-Me encontré a Josh después de misa, y me preguntó si iríamos al baile y le dije que sí, pero como grupo, y él me dijo que él iría en grupo con sus amigos, y entonces se acercó Brennan a preguntarle algo y escuchó lo que estábamos hablando y dijo que ya que vamos dos grupos separados por qué no mejor vamos todos juntos como un solo grupo mixto, y así nadie se tiene que preocupar de tener una cita o quedarse solo – Explicó Gaby en un solo respiro.

-Así es que de manera indirecta todas tendremos una cita con Brennan Kavanagh! Amanda se va a enfurecer, escuché que ya tenía pedida hasta la limo para su cita con Brennan, pero parece que a él le importa un rábano… - Dijo Emily.

-Y en el grupo están los chicos que les gustan? – Pregunté.

-Siiiiiiii! – Exclamaron Emily y Gaby.

-Increíble – Comenté. Qué había dicho Brennan a Joshua para convencerlo de que salir junto a un grupo de chicos era mejor que invitar a una chica? Se lo tendría que preguntar…

-Te parece bien? – Preguntó Char.

-Me parece la mejor solución posible, le quita la presión de la cita pero nos permite conocer a los chicos… - Dije.

-Bueno, me voy – Dijo Char levantándose – Tengo que ir a cumplir mi castigo porque aparentemente discutir las creencias religiosas de los superhéroes es una herejía… Y eso que hay sólo un par de católicos en el grupo! La mayoría tienen otras religiones.

-Que te vaya bien! – Nos despedimos.

-Bella, ahora vamos a ir a nuestra habitación para hacerle los reflejos a Emily, antes de que se arrepienta! – Dijo Kristy – Vienes con nosotras?

-Gracias, pero quiero aprovechar de estar al aire libre un rato más. Que te quede lindo! – Le dije a Em.

-Vale, nos vemos más rato – Dijo Kristy.

-Chaoooo! – Nos despedimos y yo volví a abrir mi laptop para continuar mi larga carta, en la que contaba a Garrett pequeños detalles de mi vida cotidiana y le hablaba de las cosas que me gustaría hacer cuando me graduara. Me gustaba su idea de estudiar de todo un poco al principio, algo así como un Bachillerato en distintas áreas hasta decidir qué es lo que me gusta más. Tal vez algo relacionado con el área científica, me gustaba mucho la biología. Aunque tal vez si me convertía en vampiro no sería sencillo trabajar con tejido y fluidos de origen animal… En una de esas estudiar algo relacionado con plantas? O astronomía! Mirar el cielo estrellado y calcular cosas imposibles…

-Te dije que lo haría, preciosa. Soy tu héroe o qué? – Dijo Brennan sentándose a mi lado.

-Eres un manipulador – Lo acusé cerrando el laptop rápidamente – Qué le dijiste a Joshua para convencerlo?

-La pura verdad, que nunca te iba a atrapar a solas, pero si estabas en grupo te sentirías más cómoda y bajarías la guardia – Dijo recostándose a mi lado y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-O sea que sigue con la idea de que salgamos juntos? Y tú se la incentivaste? – Dije dándole un manotazo.

-Es el pequeño precio que debemos pagar para estar juntos, preciosa – Dijo con los ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en sus labios.

-Y yo no debería tener derecho a voz y a voto en cuanto a los precios que quiero pagar por estar contigo? – Pregunté tratando de sonar mordaz, pero sin lograrlo realmente.

-Qué estarías dispuesta a sacrificar para estar conmigo? – Preguntó súbitamente interesado, apoyando la cabeza en una sola mano y rodando su cuerpo hacia mí.

-Cállate, era un decir – Musité avergonzada metiendo mi laptop en mi bolso.

-Qué estás escribiendo? – Preguntó mirando mi bolso.

-Nada importante – Respondí.

-No me mientas – Dijo súbitamente serio, sonando ofendido – Si no quieres no me digas, pero no más mentiras.

-Ok… Es justo - Respondí.

-Qué estabas escribiendo? – Repitió.

-Qué escribes tú? – Pregunté señalando su bolso, del que se asomaba una punta de su cuaderno de cuero.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Cada uno tiene derecho a una pregunta – Propuso finalmente.

-Vale – Acepté – Tú primero.

-Le escribes a él? – Preguntó.

-Sí – Dije simplemente. Él asintió solemne, pero no comentó.

-Te toca – Dijo finalmente.

-El cuaderno de cuero tiene que ver con tu mamá? – Pregunté. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco por la sorpresa y luego reflejaron una tristeza infinita.

-Sí – Susurró acariciando amorosamente la cubierta – Ella lo comenzó y yo lo tengo que terminar.

**No olviden comentar!**

**Abrazos,**

**A.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Bautismo

**Holas, como siempre, me gustaría escribir más rápido para ustedes, pero hay taaanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo… Pero sé que mis lectoras me entienden y saben que no las abandonaré.**

**Van un par de sorpresitas en este capítulo, ojalá las disfruten.**

**Mil abrazos.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 13**

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for  
You can take me to the skies...  
Oh it's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes  
I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes

_In Your Eyes / Debbie Gibson _

**BELLA POV**

Nuestra ceremonia de Bautismo fue bastante anticlimática.

En primer lugar porque no se esperaba de nosotras que hiciéramos nada más que dejarnos ungir en agua bendita, sin preguntarnos nada y sin exigir que hiciéramos nada. Ni siquiera fue de esos bautizos que uno ve en la tele en que te hunden en una piscina de niños y emerges convertida, llena del Espíritu Santo y hablando en lenguas muertas.

La verdad es que yo aún estaba deliberando sobre si creía en Dios, y de creer, no estaba segura de querer adoptar la Iglesia Católica como mi nexo con Él. Había otras religiones incluso fuera del cristianismo que se acomodaban mejor a mi modo de pensar, pero lamentablemente no había internados budistas para niñas pre-aprobados en el área.

Como sea, a partir del domingo me convertí oficialmente en una católica más, y si me moría no iría al limbo como los moros y bebés no bautizados… Algo es algo…

A la salida de la iglesia se acercó un motón de gente a felicitarnos a Char y a mí, genuinamente complacidos de nuestra incorporación a sus filas. Si tan solo supieran…!

Entre el tumulto Char de repente desapareció…

Y por supuesto, entre quienes se acercaron a felicitarme estuvo Joshua con su sonrisa bobalicona y sus brazos enormes. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me levantó y me hizo girar en el aire.

-Bella, ya no te vas al limbo! Eso hay que celebrarlo, adónde quieres ir? – Preguntó.

-No creas que ya me libré, que ahora soy católica y mis pecados valen más… Lo bueno es que si los confieso se borran… – Dije pataleando para que me soltara – De todos modos mis acciones pasadas me hacen pensar que estoy más cerca de bajar que de subir cuando me muera…

-Naaaah – Dijo frotando sus nudillos en mi coronilla, despeinándome y cabreándome – Tú eres una niña buena, seguro que cuando mueras te van a tener que meter en un ataúd extra-grande para que quepan tus alas y el halo.

-Eso sería interesante de ver… - Musité – Podría donar mi cuerpo y terminar como parte de la exhibición de un circo itinerante de fenómenos, conservada en un enorme frasco de conservas lleno de formaldehido… - Solté sin pensar.

-Tienes las mejores ideas! – Me dijo con una sonrisa aprobadora – De qué color es tu vestido? – Preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Ugh? – Pregunté despistada porque seguía buscando a Char entre la multitud y por el abrupto cambio de tema.

-El baile, tu vestido, de qué color es… - Aclaró ansioso.

-No sé, no tengo un vestido – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros – He estado demasiado ocupada haciendo otras cosas como para conseguir uno…

-Pero qué clase de chica eres? Una chica normal ya habría tenido su vestido listo desde hace un mes! Y ya estaría mandando a ajustar el vestido para el próximo evento! – Gesticuló como si no pudiera creer mi falta de etiqueta.

-Hey! – Lo empujé – Qué te pasa? Soy normal, sólo que entré a este colegio hace menos de una semana y he estado haciendo cosas más importantes que tratar de impresionar a los mismos tarados que me ven todos los días en uniforme! Además a ti qué te importa el color de mi vestido? Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría – Dije cruzándome de brazos, decidida.

-Necesito saber el color de tu vestido para mandar a hacer tu corsage – Me explicó, y me sentí mal de ser tan desagradable con él.

-No vamos a ir como pareja Josh, así es que no tienes que preocuparte de esos detalles – Le dije suavizando un poco mi voz.

-Tienes que usar un corsage – Dijo firmemente – _Mi_ corsage.

-Y qué significa eso? Es como cuando un perro marca un árbol? Si uso tus flores soy tuya por la noche? – Pregunté y su cara de culpabilidad lo delató sin tener que decir nada más – Me lo imaginaba – Dije – No voy a usar el corsage de nadie Josh, si quiero uno me lo compraré sola.

-Bella, no te pongas así… - Me dijo mientras yo me volteaba acercándome a la salida. Char no se veía por ninguna parte – Sólo quiero que nuestra cita sea perfecta…

-No es una cita! – Exclamé – Vamos con un grupo de amigos.

-Déjame ser el amigo que te regala las flores – Insistió.

-Josh, por qué insistes tanto conmigo? – Pregunté girándome para enfrentarlo, creando una congestión.

-Porque me gustas – Dijo rodando los ojos, como repitiendo lo obvio.

-Y Char? Por qué no persigues a Char? Ella también es nueva, y es mucho más bonita… – Dije levantando una ceja.

-Me gustan las morenas – Dijo simplemente – Además Charlotte me da miedo – Agregó más suavemente, estremeciéndose.

-Haces bien, Char podría patear tu trasero – Le dije honestamente.

-Y entonces no quieres flores? – Dijo Josh por última vez.

-Gracias, pero no estaría bien aceptarlas. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos por ahí… - Dije sintiendo no poder darle lo que quería... Pero recibir su corsage sería darle falsas esperanzas y eso no era lo correcto.

Y entonces junto a la puerta… Una alucinación…

-Emmett? – Grité.

-Hola Belly – Dijo con su voz potente y risueña, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Emm! – Grité corriendo hacia él entre la gente. Él abrió sus brazos y me recibió cuando salté colgándome de su cuello con los brazos y de su cintura con las piernas como habíamos hecho tantas veces antes.

-Belly! Te han ungido, eres una de ellos! – Exclamó apretándome tan fuerte como resistí. Estábamos dando un espectáculo y nos estábamos mojando con la llovizna, y no me importó ni un poco.

-Te extrañé tanto…! – Exclamé – Y te quiero mucho, y estás aquí, y buaaaaaa! – Me puse a llorar hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Shhhhh – Dijo meciéndome y acariciando mi cabello – Cómo crees que me perdería una ocasión como esta? Mi Bells está un paso más cerca de la salvación… Felicitaciones!

-No te burles de mí – Refunfuñé aferrada a él, aun rodeándolo con piernas y brazos.

-Hablo en serio Bells, hasta te traje un regalo – Dijo entusiasmado.

-De verdad? Qué me trajiste? – Pregunté alejándome un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-Si te bajas de mí te lo muestro, porque todo el mundo nos está mirando, o más bien te están mirando el trasero… Garrett sabe que usas estas faldas tan cortas? – Preguntó apuntando a mi uniforme, el que debimos usar al ser el bautismo un evento organizado por el colegio.

-Sí, sí sabe… Todos supieron antes que yo – Reclamé.

-Belly… - Dijo dejándome en el suelo – No te pongas triste, mira lo que tengo para ti – Dijo metiéndose una mano al bolsillo y sacando una bolsita de género de color verde agua, bordada con muchos colores – Espero que te guste – Dijo - Ha estado en mi familia durante mucho tiempo, y ahora quiero que la tengas tú.

-Tu familia? – Pregunté emocionada – Tu familia de verdad?

-Sí, cuando me enteré de que murió mi mamá entré a la casa antes del funeral y me llevé algunas cosas que tenían valor sentimental, como un álbum de fotos y un par de joyas, ya que no había un heredero directo, yo fui hijo único. Ella cada domingo usaba ese collar… - Explicó.

-Pero entonces no me lo puedes dar… - Dije apretando la bolsita contra mi pecho - Es tuyo, era de tu mamá…

-Es de mi familia y tú eres mi hermana – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Quiero que tú lo tengas.

-Emm… - Dije con un nudo en la garganta, lanzándome a sus brazos otra vez.

-Ya Bells, ya… - Dijo luciendo a punto de ponerse a llorar también – Tranquila y abre tu regalo…

-Me alejé un poco y desanudé la bolsita admirando el hermoso diseño que la adornaba, y la vacié en la palma de mi mano derecha… Era un pendiente en forma de cruz, pero era mucho más que eso… Era una cruz con un diseño distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto… Era de plata antigua y el trabajo de orfebrería no era perfecto, dándole un encanto artesanal. Estaba decorada con piedras rojas, verdes y celestes, y un par de piedras lila que asumí que eran aquamarinas o amatistas… Era barroca, extraña y hermosa.

-Te gusta? – Preguntó Emm cuando el silencio se extendió. Yo hacía lo posible por no llorar – A lo mejor es muy vieja o prefieres algo más sencillo… Tú nunca usas joyas, pero como era tu bautismo pensé que la cruz sería apropiada…

-Es perfecta – Susurré – Perfecta… Pónmela – Dije girándome y levantando mi cabello para que la pudiera abrochar.

-Es sólo plata, quisiera que fuera de platino o al menos oro blanco, pero es de plata. Las piedras incrustadas son coral, amatistas y turquesas – Explicó como disculpándose.

-Es el pendiente más lindo del mundo, y lo adoro – Le dije girándome con el colgante en mis manos – Gracias Emm, y gracias por venir… No pensé que hoy me importara no tener a mi familia a mi lado, yo sé que este es un bautismo falso, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas estado conmigo…

-En cuanto supe que era una ocasión especial no podía dejar de venir – Respondió – Te he extrañado…

-Y no tuviste problemas para venir? – Pregunté - Lis ya está más estable? Jasper puede controlarla solo?

-Pffffff! – Resopló – Es horrible! Se la pasan todo el día cogiendo como conejos, y yo me aburro muchísimo…

-Entonces ya se enamoraron? – Pregunté.

-A primera vista, como todos – Dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros – O sea… Todos menos tú… - Dijo sobándose la nuca, luciendo incómodo.

-Emm… Lo mío no fue a primera vista, yo no soy un vampiro ni tengo los instintos de uno. Pero he conocido a Garrett y me he ido enamorando de él poco a poco… - Confesé.

-Y se lo has dicho? – Preguntó interesado.

-No exactamente… - Dije – Hace días que no hablamos…

-Díselo Bells, no hay nada que le gustaría escuchar más, él te ama muchísimo, trata de hacerlo feliz, es un buen hombre – Me aconsejó.

-Lo haré, en cuanto lo vea se lo voy a decir – Le aseguré.

-Te tengo otra sorpresita… - Canturreó Emm cambiando de tono a algo más ligero.

-Qué? Qué? – Salté en mi sitio.

-Me acabo de inscribir en el colegio del frente, ahora que Jasper no me necesita voy a poder estar contigo! – Exclamó.

-Aaaaaaaah! – Grité tomando sus manos y tironeándolo de pura emoción – No lo puedo creer! Me encanta la idea! Soy tan feliz! Los demás te dieron permiso? – Pregunté para saber qué tan definitivo era el plan.

-No es que necesite el permiso de nadie, pero sí, tengo el visto bueno de los demás, no es como si pudiera inscribirme sin un adulto responsable, menos en un internado – Explicó levantando y bajando las cejas.

-O sea que… - Dije sin poder creerlo – _Él _está aquí? – Susurré.

-Te está esperando en tu dormitorio – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo – No sabíamos cómo reaccionarías al verlo, y como se supone que es tu tío… No nos quisimos arriesgar a que lo besaras o algo así, no queremos que llamen a Servicios Sociales, verd…? – Dijo y fue interrumpido por la voz de Gaby.

-Hola Bella, no nos presentas a tu amigo? – Preguntó evaluando con ojo crítico a Emm, y claramente disfrutando de lo que veía.

-Este es mi hermano Emmett – Dije con una sonrisa orgullosa – Se va a incorporar al otro colegio a partir de mañana. Emm, estas son mis amigas Gaby – Gaby le dedicó una sonrisa que era como una invitación abierta a lo que quisiera – Esta es Kristen – Dije, y ella sonrió amigable y sincera – Y por último esta es Emily – Dije señalando a Emily, que estaba un poco cubierta por una columna en la que se apoyaba y estaba concentrada mirando para otro lado, hacia unos chicos que discutían acaloradamente sobre algo relacionado con Star Wars versus Star Trek – Emily! Emily! – Exclamé hasta que me miró sorprendida saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Este es mi hermano Emmett…

Y entonces sucedió lo imposible.

El rostro de Emm se transformó, pasando de su cara de picardía habitual a algo profundo y trascendental. La miró como si ella fuera la única mujer en el planeta, la única creatura que importaba, un milagro…

Emmett había encontrado a su pareja en Emily, que siendo una humana como yo, no sintió ninguna fuerza sobrenatural afectándola, sino que solamente se vio abrumada por la belleza extraterrenal del hombre que tenía al frente.

-Ho… Hola – Tartamudeó Emily.

-Hola – Susurró Emm – Soy Emmett, eres amiga de Bella?

-Sí – Dijo ella tímidamente. Gaby y Kristy miraban atónitas lo que ocurría, y yo necesitaba largarme de ahí. Debía buscar a Garrett.

-Chicas, necesito pedirles un favor… - Les dije sabiendo que probablemente la única que me escucharía sería Kristy, la más centrada de las tres.

-Dime – Dijo Kristy quitando los ojos de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellas.

-Tengo que hacer algo urgente, es posible que ustedes se queden un rato con Emmett? – Pregunté.

-Claro, no hay problema – Dijo asintiendo – Le podemos mostrar los exteriores y los edificios comunes, pero se va a tener que conseguir a un chico que lo guíe en su colegio e internado.

-Apuesto que Josh no tiene problemas en ayudar con eso – Dijo Gaby buscándolo con la mirada, encontrándolo fácilmente. Estaba cerca y mirándonos fijamente con el ceño fruncido – Hey Joshua! – Lo llamó.

-Qué? – Preguntó él sin moverse de su sitio.

-Tenemos que pedirte algo, acércate – Dijo Gaby.

-Josh se acercó reticente, pero no se negó.

-Pedirme qué? – Preguntó mirándome enojado.

-Este es Emmett, el hermano de Bella, que se va a integrar al colegio con ustedes – Lo presentó Gaby. Joshua se relajó enseguida y estiró su mano y Emmett la estrechó ausente, totalmente distraído por Emily, que lucía particularmente bonita con los nuevos reflejos dorados en su cabello suelto y un delicado maquillaje que realzaba sus oscuros ojos verdes. No era una belleza tremenda y arrebatadora como Rosalie, sino una tranquila y sin aspavientos que daría paz a mi hermano.

-Nosotras vamos a acompañarlo un rato – Dijo Kristy a Josh ya que nadie más decía nada, conmigo sorprendida, Emmett embobado, Emily hipnotizada como un conejo frente a un foco y Gaby decepcionada de que la atención del chico nuevo no estuviera dirigida a ella - Pero puedes hacerte cargo a partir de las dos? Así almuerzan juntos… - Le pidió.

-Seguro, nos vemos aquí mismo a las dos? – Preguntó Joshua a Emm.

-Vale – Dijo Emmett sin prestar atención. Nunca lo había visto lucir tan intenso – Gracias…

-No hay problema amigo… Bienvenido! – Dijo Joshua, y luego volviéndose a mí me tomó del brazo para guiarme rodeando el edificio, alejándome del grupo – Ven… - Susurró

-Qué pasa? – Susurré de vuelta.

-No me dijiste que tenías un hermano – Dijo como si fuera una enorme falta.

-Tú y yo no hemos hablado casi nada, y nunca preguntaste – Respondí ansiosa por encontrar a Garrett, donde fuera que estuviera.

-Pensé que él era tu novio, por cómo te abalanzaste sobre él… - Musitó.

-Lo quiero mucho, y hace tiempo que no lo veía… Fue una sorpresa, no sabía que vendría – Expliqué.

-Me puse celoso… - Admitió Joshua cándidamente.

-Lo noté – Asentí –Aunque no deberías… Tienes que aprender a controlarte, tú sabes que yo no te he dado alas. Me encantaría que fuéramos amigos Josh, pero no más que eso.

-Yo quiero más… - Dijo. Demonios. Qué pasaba que a todos les daba por ser honestos últimamente? Josh se estaba mostrando totalmente distinto a la imagen que me había formado de él al conocerlo…

-Agh! No sé qué es lo que pasa en este colegio que de pronto los chicos me ven toda sexi y deseable… - Dije exasperada - Pero se te va a pasar, yo no soy como las chicas con las que sueles salir, te aburrirías muy rápido – Le aseguré buscando una vía de escape.

-Estás presuponiendo demasiado – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Tu asumes que yo soy un idiota porque calzo con el estereotipo del cabeza de músculo grande y estúpido, el deportista estrella que sale son la jefa de las porristas… Y te equivocas. Es verdad que me gusta hacer deporte, pero es porque soy grande y tengo mucha energía que necesita una vía de escape… Eso no significa que eso sea todo lo que soy… Me gusta bromear y divertirme, y a veces no me tomo las cosas muy en serio, pero no soy estúpido Bella, no soy superficial y esperaba que tú tampoco lo fueras – Dijo claramente decepcionado – Eres linda, eso lo debes saber, pero no es eso lo que me atrajo de ti… Hay chicas mucho más vistosas y fáciles en este colegio con las que me podría entretener… - Ante esto no supe si sentirme halagada u ofendida… - No, tú me gustaste porque siempre pareces estar concentrada pensando, siempre viviendo en tu mundo interior… Tienes conversaciones contigo misma y me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que te dices…

-Joshua yo… - Traté de decir algo pero no se me ocurrió nada. Qué raro que no se había aparecido Brennan, hasta él sería bienvenido para rescatarme de esta situación…

-No te molestes, entiendo, si no te gusto no te gusto, no necesitas suavizar el golpe. De todos modos en este momento tú no me gustas demasiado… - Dijo Joshua tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Joshua, el problema no eres tú – Le dije falta de palabras.

-"No eres tú, soy yo"? Vamos, eres una chica lista, búscate algo más original! – Exclamó cabreado.

-No eres tú – Repetí modulando claramente – Es que hay alguien más. Amo a alguien más. Tú me caes bien y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos, tu carácter se parece mucho al de Emmett y creo que se pueden llevar bien, pero esas son mis razones, hay otra persona – Le expliqué. Él me miró sorprendido.

-Por qué no dijiste nada antes? – Preguntó.

-Porque nosotros no somos tan amigos, y tú nunca me preguntaste – Dije una vez más perdiendo la paciencia - Josh lo siento, pero tengo que estar en otra parte ahora ya! Luego hablamos… - Dije alejándome.

-No hemos terminado – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-Seguro, ya seguiremos hablando después – Le dije desde unos buenos diez pasos de distancia – Adiooooos! – Dije y partí corriendo.

-Corrí sin descanso por el jardín hacia mi torre, y llegué jadeando a la puerta de nuestra habitación con la ganzúa en la mano, pero no la alcancé a meter en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la figura alta, el cabello desgreñado siempre un poco largo, la mirada intensa, y el rostro perfecto que anhelaba ver…

-Garr! – Exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos. Él me rodeó envolviéndome con todo su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en mi cabello.

-Isabella – Suspiró.

-Te extrañé – Le reproché sin soltarlo – Y tú no te comunicaste en varios días y yo estaba -preocupada…

-Lo siento, pero estaba tratando de hacer lo posible por desocuparme para alcanzar a llegar hoy – Dijo contra mi piel – Odio estar lejos, odio no poder tocarte…

-Garr… - Dije separándome un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Dime… – Dijo quitándome un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre mis ojos – Dios! Cada día estás más hermosa…! – Murmuró como para sí mismo.

-Te amo – Dije con la voz un poco quebrada con la emoción.

El rostro de Garrett pareció cambiar de pronto, endureciéndose y haciéndose inescrutable. Esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando…

-Di algo… - Musité amedrentada. Qué había hecho mal? No era el momento adecuado?

Pero Garrett no dijo nada. Se enderezó y siguió mirándome pasivo. No enojado, sino totalmente carente de emoción. Él no era así.

Traté de mantener su mirada, pero era demasiado intensa y terminé mirándome la punta de los zapatos.

Al final no aguanté más y me giré para correr hacia la única puerta que sabía que estaría abierta: El baño.

Pero no llegué muy lejos. Apenas di un paso en esa dirección y ya estaba en los brazos de Garrett una vez más.

-Repítelo – Me ordenó. No me lo pidió amablemente, fue una orden en toda regla, casi un gruñido… Y no me molestó, sino más bien me produjo cosquillas en el estómago.

-Te amo… - Susurré muy bajito sin levantar la mirada.

-Repítelo – Ordenó nuevamente tomando mi mentón y levantando mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-Te amo – Dije enrojeciendo ante su escrutinio. Me sentía desnuda, totalmente expuesta a la espera de su veredicto.

Garrett me estudió unos segundos más y de pronto me encontré en sus brazos, cubierta de besos, de camino a mi habitación.

-Otra vez – Me dijo contra mi boca, pero ya no de manera intimidante, sino infinitamente dulce.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo… - Dije abrazándolo y marcando mis palabras con besitos en distintas partes de su rostro. Finalmente me depositó en mi cama y con todo cuidado me sacó los zapatos y los calcetines.

-Extrañaba tus deditos – Comentó muy despacio, acariciando mi pierna con una mano y tomando el dedo pequeño del pié derecho con la yema de sus dedos índice y pulgar de la otra. Mis pies se veían diminutos en sus manos grandes, pero no alcancé a disfrutar placer que me causaba ese contraste porque me hizo cosquillas y me retorcí riendo y chillando, tratando de que le liberara.

Garrett me hacía sentir a la vez más fuerte y madura emocionalmente, pero infinitamente delicada físicamente. Él era absolutamente masculino, alto, fuerte, un poco deslavado y tosco. Tenía siempre una sexi barba de dos o tres días de antigüedad y su ropa privilegiaba la funcionalidad por sobre la moda…

Pero sobre todo tenía esa seguridad en sí mismo, esa confianza que yo admiraba y me atraía porque sentía que sin importar qué, siempre podría contar con él, y él siempre sabría la respuesta, siempre tendría la solución... Él cuidaría de mí.

Tal vez era poco feminista y hasta reaccionario el concepto, pero mi confianza radicaba no en que él fuera un hombre, sino en que tenía siglos de experiencia que lo hacían más sabio, culto y experimentado que nadie que yo conociera… Incluso más que Carlisle, que probablemente había leído mucho, pero ha vivido una vida mucho menos intensa y aventurera.

Y claro, confiaba en que me amaba.

Lo sabía.

Lo sentía.

Cada vez que me miraba.

Cada vez que me tocaba.

Cada vez que su respiración se aceleraba.

Cada vez que lo sentía estremecerse por mi simple contacto.

Garrett era una creatura magnífica y yo tenía un enorme poder sobre él.

-Esta falda es demasiado corta – Comentó acariciando mis piernas por la cara externa de mis muslos.

-Lo sé, vivo tratando de no mostrar el trasero… – Suspiré estirando las manos hacia él – Te necesito… Ven…

-Qué necesitas? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mil besos – Respondí decidida a no dejarme avergonzar por lo que sentía.

-Donde quieres tus besos? – Preguntó acercándose hasta quedar estirado a mi lado. La cama se hacía pequeña para los dos, pero eso era bueno, nos obligaba a estar más pegados.

-Los quiero aquí – Dije señalando mi mejilla y él obedientemente siguió mi dedo con sus labios – Aquí – Señalé mi frente – Aquí – Señalé la punta de mi nariz – Aquí – Apunté el sensible punto bajo mi oreja – Aquí – Dije señalando mi clavícula…

-Mi pulso estaba acelerado, mi respiración era un poco superficial, y sus besos eran cada vez más intensos, hasta que no resistí más y busqué su boca con la mía, reclamándola en un beso feroz, lleno de todos los sentimientos reprimidos y todos los momentos que no habíamos podido compartir por estar alejados.

-Otra vez – Dijo tomando el lóbulo de mi oreja en sus labios y tirando suavemente.

-Te amo Garr… - Dije contra su piel, mientras metía mis manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar su espalda.

-Estás segura? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Yo simplemente asentí mirándolo a los ojos, hasta que él suspiró aliviado.

Yo aproveché para rodear su cadera con mi pierna derecha, dejando que mi falda se convirtiera prácticamente en un cinturón. Garrett estaba duro para mí y presionó mi sexo con el suyo. Dios! Se sentía bien…

Pero no era suficiente… No lo era para mí y ciertamente no lo era para él.

Yo sabía que Garrett nunca me presionaría, y que cualquier avance dependía de mí, por lo que envalentonada por su reacción física metí mi otra mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, apretando su trasero y presionándolo contra mí.

-Isabella detente… - Dijo como si le faltara el aliento.

-No – Dije simplemente, subiendo mi otra pierna por sus muslos.

-Si no te detienes ahora me vas a hacer las cosas muy difíciles – Dijo besando mi cuello, bajando, bajando.

-Al revés, te lo estoy haciendo fácil… - Dije sin parar de rotar mis caderas, buscando rozar ese punto… Ese que me hacía estremecer.

-Isabella… - Jadeó.

-Garrett… - Jadeé.

-…Son años, décadas de bolas azules – Dijo tomando mi trasero con una de sus manos.

-No más bolas azules – Dije - No más – Y tironeé para sacarle la camiseta. Él abrió la boca para oponer resistencia pero me ayudó de todos modos. Su cuerpo estaba medio desnudo y yo tenía demasiada ropa, demasiadas capas entre nosotros.

Subí los brazos para que me ayudara a sacarme el sweater, lo que hizo de inmediato y comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa. Cuando llegó al centro de mi sostén se detuvo y me miró esperando instrucciones… Yo asentí y él continuó hasta que me hubo quitado la blusa. La sensación de nuestras pieles unidas era maravillosa, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar… Era más que físico, más que sentimental, era casi… químico. Pertenecíamos. No había otro modo de explicarlo, nos pertenecíamos.

-Quítatelos – Tiré de la pretina de sus jeans.

-Estás segura? – Preguntó mientras desabrochaba mi sostén. Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su cuerpo decía otra – No traigo nada debajo…

-No usas boxers? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-No todos los días – Respondió con una sonrisa pícara e irresistible.

-No me gusta que andes comando cuando no estás conmigo – Dije haciendo un puchero, súbitamente celosa.

-Está bien, en cuanto nos vayamos me voy a conseguir ropa interior, aunque tenga que robarla – Dijo tocando mi torso desnudo con una reverencia y ternura sobrecogedoras.

Tocó mi clavícula con la yema de sus dedos y trazó un camino en línea recta hacia mi ombligo, rodeándolo con pequeños círculos. Mis pezones se endurecieron por sus heladas caricias y arqueé un poco la espalda, instintivamente ofreciéndole más… Ofreciéndole todo.

Y lo tomó.

Bajando suavemente la cabeza tomó uno de mis pechos en su boca y chupó.

Mierda! Se sentía fantástico… Mis manos se enredaron firmemente en su cabello, sabiendo que no podría dañarlo.

Y mientras su boca hacía estragos en mis pechos, sus manos exploraron traviesas todo el largo de mis piernas, y reacomodándose un poco introdujo una mano entre nosotros, tocándome tan levemente que casi necesitaba asegurarme de que su mano estaba ahí.

Así me había tocado la vez anterior… La vez que me regaló mi primer orgasmo.

Pero esta vez era más… Más osado, más intenso, y yo no tenía miedo porque lo amaba y lo había admitido.

Quería entregarme completamente a él. Ahora que había reconocido que lo amaba no quería más barreras ni restricciones.

Lo quería conmigo, lo quería dentro de mí.

Y entonces un dedo se introdujo en mis braguitas, haciéndolas a un lado. Yo estaba empapada, por lo que se deslizó fácilmente por mis labios, metiéndome sólo la punta hasta el primer nudillo, haciéndome gemir ante la intrusión.

No me dolió, pero era… raro…

-Podemos parar – Me dijo con voz ronca y los ojos completamente negros. Su erección se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a rasgar sus jeans.

-No – Le dije honestamente – Si paramos ahora voy a explotar… Y tú también… Quiero que seamos uno Garr… Quiero que seas mío…

-He sido tuyo desde siempre, desde antes de que nacieras, pero si necesitas más tiempo lo entiendo – Dijo alejándose unos centímetros para que nos pudiéramos ver a los ojos más claramente.

-No necesito tiempo, te amo y es lo único que necesitaba saber para seguir adelante. Desde aquí es "para siempre…", verdad? – Pregunté.

-Para siempre – Repitió aliviado y feliz.

-Entonces sácate esos malditos pantalones, quiero ver a mi hombre… - Le dije forzando una sonrisa con una seguridad que no sentía realmente, y que me salió más como una mueca nerviosa, mientras trataba de desabotonarlo torpemente.

Y me obedeció.

Yo nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Menos a un HOMBRE, así con mayúsculas, como Garrett.

Y era un espectáculo en sí mismo, hermoso, imponente e intimidante.

Pero él como siempre supo qué hacer, y me hizo explorarlo centímetro a centímetro para familiarizarme con su cuerpo. Lo toqué, lo olí y lo saboreé libremente hasta que perdí el nerviosismo que me provocaba su desnudez… Y solo entonces me desnudó a mí, acariciándome y entregándome placer, haciéndome cosas que no sabía que fueran posibles, estimulando mi cuerpo con el suyo y mi mente con sus palabras.

Decía las cosas más sucias y tiernas, y fue maravilloso…

Cuando finalmente entró en mí, yo estaba abrumada por las emociones. Era como si al haberlo aceptado se hubieran abierto las compuertas de todos mis sentimientos reprimidos, y pude valorar al menos la sombra de la magnitud de nuestro lazo. Por primera vez sentí una fracción de lo que significa ser su Pareja.

oooOooo

Esa tarde no bajé a almorzar ni a cenar, sino que me comí una barra de cereal que guardaba en mi velador, decidida a aprovechar hasta el último segundo de mi tiempo con Garr.

Por la noche, mientras descansaba agotada y pegajosa sobre su cuerpo desnudo, Garrett besó mi frente mientras acariciaba delicadamente la línea de mi columna y preguntó

-Estás bien?

-Muy… – Dije sin fuerzas para hablar.

-Muy…? – Preguntó divertido.

-Muy bien – Aclaré en un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Estás adolorida? Fui muy brusco? – Preguntó un poco ansioso.

-Me duele un poco, pero creo que eso es normal – Dije quitándole importancia – Cómo estás tú…? Con la sangre quiero decir…

-Hueles deliciosa – Dijo a mi oído – Pero la sangre de tu virginidad no es suficiente cantidad como para hacerme perder el control.

-Entonces no te da miedo perder el control conmigo? – Pregunté recordando a Edward y su obsesión por mi seguridad.

-No – Dijo inmediatamente – Es físicamente imposible para mí perder el control o causarte daño. Tú eres parte de mí Isabella, la parte más valiosa y delicada de mí.

-Mmmmmmh – Hundí la nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, llenando mis pulmones de su aroma.

-Cómo has estado esta semana? – Preguntó después de un rato de tranquilo silencio.

-Bien… Es difícil vivir encerrada, pero conocí gente amable que compensa a las chicas odiosas – Respondí.

-Gente… - Dijo captando lo que no le decía literalmente – "Gente" como hombres y mujeres?

-Ajá – Dije sin mirarlo – Algunos chicos se han acercado a hablarme, han sido muy amables…

-Apuesto que sí – Me dijo apretándome un poco – Alguno del que tenga que preocuparme – Preguntó.

-En qué sentido? – Pregunté yo.

-En el tradicional, no seas vaga en tus respuestas Isabella, tú sabes de qué hablo – Demandó más seriamente.

-Te amo, te lo dije y te lo demostré – Dije molesta tratando de despegarme de su cuerpo – Te consta que era virgen y aun así dudas de mí? – Mierda, me resistía a la tentación de Brennan, no era eso prueba suficiente de mi lealtad? El jodido irlandés me gustaría un montón si no estuviera Garrett en mi vida… Deberían darme una medalla.

-No dudo de ti Isabella, quédate tranquila! – Dijo rodeando mis brazos con los suyos, inmovilizándome – Sólo te estoy preguntando, no desconfío de ti sino de las libertades que se quieran tomar esos chicos contigo.

-Me basta con decir "no", que es lo que he hecho hasta ahora, no es como si me fueran a violar – Le dije aun sacudiéndome sin resultados – Cada invitación es recibida con un "no gracias", no soy una cualquiera que necesites controlar para que no se desbande.

-Jamás he dicho algo semejante! – Exclamó – No te acusé de nada, pero tienes que entender que me preocupe por ti.

-Preocuparte por mí? Y qué hay de mi preocupación por ti? Eres tú el que anda suelto en el mundo exterior cazando una psicópata. Si alguien tiene razones de preocuparse soy yo! – Le dije dolida y enojada, pero sobre todo asustada – A mí me invitan a salir, pero a ti te pueden matar…

-Shhhh… Isabella, preciosa, no… - Dijo besando una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla – Lo siento… No quería arruinar el momento, sólo quería saber qué has hecho, cómo has estado… - Besó mi frente – Tienes que entender que me ponga un poco celoso… Tú lo eres todo para mí…

-Y tú para mí, y me da rabia que menosprecies mi amor cuando recién lo estamos estrenando – Le dije tratando de taparme con la sábana o poner alguna barrera entre nosotros… No me resultó.

-Jamás haría eso – Dijo besando mi cabello – Pero estás encerrada con un montón de chicos hormonales y eso no estaba en nuestros planes, se supone que estarías viviendo solo con niñas…

-Podría estar compartiendo dormitorio con un montón de chicos y no cambiaría lo que siento por ti – Gruñí – El único que puede arruinar las cosas entre nosotros eres tú.

-No hables así, sabes que te amo más que a nada – Dijo acomodando su cuerpo para cubrir el mío por atrás, rodeando mi cintura con un brazo y mis pechos con el otro.

-No trates de seducirme para que te perdone, porque no te va a resultar – Dije despreciativa, pero moviendo el culito contra su sexo. Por supuesto que le funcionaría, ya me había hecho adicta a él.

-Eres lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Isabella… - Dijo besando mi cuello – Y me voy a pasar el tiempo que me quede adorándote.

-Confías en mí? – Pregunté arqueando mi cuerpo.

-Implícitamente – Respondió.

-Demuéstralo – Le dije – No porque yo le guste a un chico significa que voy a correr a acostarme con él.

-Lo sé - Admitió.

-Sé decir que no – Insistí.

-Eso lo sé muy bien – Dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Yo soy tu Pareja y te elegí como la mía… - Dije pronunciando las palabras por primera vez – Y ningún pequeño enamoramiento adolescente se va a interponer entre nosotros.

-Dios! Te amo! No puedo creer que esto por fin esté sucediendo… - Dijo moviendo la mano que tenía en mi cintura cada vez más hacia el sur.

-Quiero hacerte feliz, Garrett – Le dije abriendo un poco las piernas para acomodarlo – Pero debes entender que no porque alguien se interese en mí el sentimiento será mutuo… Mmmmmh – Sus dedos exploraban mi sexo descaradamente – Y tengo derecho a tener amigos…

-Ajá… Abre un poco más – Dijo más concentrado en lo que le hacía a mi cuerpo que a mis palabras.

Y abrí, y la discusión murió, olvidada, y el festival de orgasmos volvió a comenzar.

**Cha chaaaaan! Ahí tienen, para las que demandaban más Garrett.**

**Abrazos y no dejen de comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Las Vegas, Baby!

**No quieren escuchar mis explicaciones, lo sé… Me he demorado mucho en publicar pero créanme que no ha sido porque no me interese la historia o haya olvidado a mis lectoras… Es simplemente que no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo, y aunque tengo muchas ideas no he podido traspasarlas al computador.**

**Pero les prometo lo siguiente: No las abandonaré. No abandonaré esta historia.**

**Pero puede que no pueda publicar tan seguido como quisiera. Lo siento de antemano, haré lo que esté en mis manos para retomar el ritmo de antes.**

**Las quiero mucho, muy feliz año a todas.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando florezca la madrugada,  
quiero besar tu espalda  
en tu camino me quiero quedar  
llévame a donde vayas.  
Adonde vayas,  
donde te quedes,  
ahí quiero estar.

_A donde vayas / Soledad Pastorutti_

**BELLA POV**

-Garr… - Murmuré con voz rasposa y sin molestarme en abrir los ojos. Mis huesos eran líquidos y me sentía con la consistencia de una medusa.

-Dime… - Respondió presionando sus labios contra mi coronilla.

-Tengo una duda… - Le dije muy bajito, sin querer gastar mis pocas energías en hablar fuerte.

-Dime – Repitió – Qué picó tu curiosidad ahora? – Preguntó con el esbozo de una sonrisa en su voz.

-Es sobre Emm… Se me olvidó contarte en cuanto nos vimos, porque… Bueno, me distraje… - Dije hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello – Pero la cosa es que Emm encontró a su Pareja…

-Qué? Me hablas en serio – Dijo incorporándose. Yo hice sonidos de desagrado ante el cambio de posición y lo tironeé hasta que se volvió a recostar. Me acomodé acurrucándome nuevamente sobre su cuerpo y recién entonces me digné a responder.

-Obvio que hablo en serio! Estábamos conversando a la salida de la iglesia y le presenté a mis amigas para que ellas lo entretuvieran mientras yo estaba contigo, y entonces vio a Emily y BUM! – Exclamé gesticulando vagamente con las manos – Fue igual que Jasper y Lis, solo que Emily es humana, y su reacción fue más como la mía…

-Lo odia? – Preguntó Garrett con la voz un poco ahogada, él detestaba recordar que nuestro lazo como Pareja no era "normal".

-No, no tiene por qué odiarlo, supongo que simplemente no estaba tan impresionada con él como él con ella… - Le dije – Además a ella le gusta otro chico – Dije tan bajito que esperé que no me escuchara. Como si fuera posible.

-Ama a otro? – Preguntó Garrett – Y él estudia aquí? Tenemos que sacar a Emmett del colegio, si se entera lo va a matar! Un macho recién emparejado puede ser muy peligroso… - Dijo tensándose, claramente alarmado.

-No, no lo ama, le gusta, pero no está enamorada. Además quisiera verte tratar de separar a Emm de su chica ahora que la encontró… - Dije - Estoy segura de que la va a conquistar en un santiamén, ese no es el problema… - Agregué impaciente.

-Entonces cual es el problema? – Preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

-Que tú me dijiste que para un vampiro encontrar a su Pareja era algo extremadamente raro, y que tú sólo conocías a unas pocas en todo el mundo, pero en el lapso de semanas tú, Jasper y Emmett se han encontrado con las suyas… - Dije.

-Es verdad – Admitió – Reunir a una Pareja no es común, la ley de probabilidades actúa totalmente en contra, pero el Destino es el Destino, y así como tú estabas hecha para mí desde antes de ser concebida, sin duda también lo estaban Lis y Emily para sus hombres. Y así como Peter fue el catalizador de nuestro encuentro, tú fuiste el catalizador del de Lis y Jasper y el de Emily y Emmett. Sin ti sus vidas probablemente nunca se habrían entrecruzado con sus chicas y habrían vivido sin saber lo que se estaban perdiendo…

-Dices que ellos encontraron a sus Parejas gracias a mí? – Pregunté asombrada.

-Digo que tú fuiste el punto de encuentro, sin ti no habría intersección entre sus vidas. Es por ti, en este punto del tiempo y del espacio que la unión fue posible… Tal vez no seas la responsable directa porque no hiciste nada a propósito, pero obviamente el eje central de esta historia eres tú – Dijo dándome una palmadita en el trasero – Eres como la primera pieza de dominó en caer… Tú eres el catalizador de la secuencia de eventos... Si Peter no me hubiera apuntado hacia ti no te habría conocido; si Victoria no estuviera tratando de matarte no habríamos ido a Alaska y por lo tanto Lis habría muerto en manos de Laurent… Y si Emmett no te extrañara tanto que en lugar de unirse a la cacería conmigo y Peter prefirió venir a vivir contigo, no habría conocido a Emily… Ves? Tú eres el común denominador en esta ecuación… - Dijo y me besó la punta de la nariz.

-Entonces soy algo así como una herramienta del Destino? –Pregunté – Existe eso?

-Tú eres mi Destino – Afirmó – No me importa lo que seas para los demás… No me malentiendas! – Exclamó cuando vio que abría la boca para reclamar – Estoy feliz de que consciente o inconscientemente hayas hecho por Jasper y Emmett lo que Peter hizo por mí, pero soy egoísta, y tengo que admitir que eso no afecta ni un ápice de mi percepción de ti.

-Entonces no te parece raro? La coincidencia quiero decir? – Insistí.

-Es una coincidencia? Sí, lo es – Concedió – Pero era un asunto de "ahora o nunca". Muchos factores se conjugaron a la vez… Si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias especiales en las que nos encontramos, probablemente nunca habríamos sacado a Jasper de la casa de los Cullen arrastrando a Emmett, o de haberlo hecho habríamos terminado en Santa Cruz en casa de Peter, no en Alaska o un internado católico, y las Parejas no se habrían unido jamás. No cuestiones las bendiciones Isabella, cierra los ojos y agradece al cielo – Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Está bien, sólo quería saber… - Dije delineando sus pectorales con la punta de mis dedos, nuevamente distraída del tema en cuestión.

-Y me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras – Agregó – Lo que sea mientras no dudes de nuestro lazo.

-Te parece que estoy dudando? - Pregunté mientras acariciaba su estómago.

-No – Dijo regalándome una sonrisa deslumbrante en su intensidad – Te siento segura de lo que estás haciendo, y no sabes lo que eso significa para mí…

-Si lo sé… - Dije y suspiré profundamente.

-Y ese suspiro? – Preguntó.

-No es nada – Respondí – Es solo que ahora que las cosas se aclararon en mi mente y mi corazón quisiera que todo ocurriera más rápido. Cómo voy a volver en unas horas más a la rutina si no estás conmigo? Todos los demás a mi alrededor están preocupados de ese estúpido baile y yo sólo quiero largarme a recorrer el mundo contigo…

-Tienes que aprender a ser paciente Isabella – Me dijo sonriendo, supongo que feliz por mi admisión de que lo necesitaba – Yo asumí plenamente que estaba estado enamorado de ti desde hace más de veinte años… Antes de que nacieras… En cambio tú recién lo admitiste hoy.

-Me moriría si tuviera que esperar veinte años para estar contigo – Afirmé segura de que decía la verdad.

-No… No morirías, porque sabes en tu interior que te necesito, y cuando uno ama es el otro es el que importa. Si yo no tuviera nada por qué vivir igual seguiría luchando, porque tú y yo estamos conectados. Si yo muero tú me seguirías al poco tiempo, y viceversa – Me explicó mientras delineaba mi columna con la yema de sus dedos.

-O sea que si me atrapara Victoria… - Dije con un hilo de voz.

-Me consumiría lentamente hasta la muerte o caminaría directo hacia una hoguera – Dijo ilustrando un hecho, con la voz fría e impersonal de quien relata lo obvio – Pero primero me encargaría de vengar tu muerte, y no escatimaría esfuerzos en hacer que mi último aliento estuviera dedicado a causar a esa perra la mayor cantidad de dolor imaginable…

-Tortura? – Pregunté asustada. Yo siempre veía la cara amable de Garr, pero en ese momento caí en cuenta de que él había pasado gran parte de su vida en campos de batalla, y conceptos abstractos para mí tales como "guerra" de pronto se transformaban en algo muy concreto y real. Garrett mataba todo el tiempo, y no solo para subsistir. Garrett seguro había hecho cosas horribles de las que no me quería enterar.

-De la peor clase – Afirmó con los dientes apretados, abrazándome a él tan fuerte que pensé que crujirían mis huesos.

-No vale la pena… - Resoplé y él aflojó un poco los brazos pero no me soltó.

-Que no vale la pena? – Rugió furioso.

-…Que no vale la pena que te alteres por cosas que no han pasado y que no sucederán – Aclaré tomando su mejilla con la palma de mi mano y dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

-Debes saber quién soy, Isabella - Afirmó.

-Lo sé… En teoría – Dije – Y te quiero con todo tu equipaje, pero eso no significa que me guste la violencia innecesaria… Sé que Victoria debe morir porque no hay solución pacífica a ese conflicto, pero hazlo lo más limpia y expeditamente posible – Le pedí – Ahora estás conmigo y quiero que vivamos juntos por siempre y en paz.

-Supongo que no me puedo negar a semejante oferta – Dijo reclinando su cabeza para capturar mis labios con los suyos.

El beso comenzó tierno y delicado y fue creciendo en intensidad hasta que debimos separarnos para que yo pudiera respirar.

-Dilo otra vez – Demandó.

-Te amo – Respondí en un susurro, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Otra vez! – Insistió.

-Te amo! – Dije más alto.

-Otra vez! – Dijo acariciando sensualmente mi costado con una mano y mi pierna con la otra.

-Te amo! – Exclamé muy fuerte, tanto que temí que Amanda se despertara.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Isabella… No sabes cuánto… - Dijo besando mi cuello y mis hombros, para continuar descendiendo, sin olvidar ni un trocito de mi piel.

oooOooo

-Isabella despierta – Susurró en mi oído.

-Cansada…! – Balbuceé encogiéndome y aferrándome al cobertor.

-Isabella, no me quiero despedir con una nota, no después de todo lo que vivimos estas últimas horas – Dijo con voz suave y acariciando mi mejilla.

-No! No te vayas! No me dejes! – Exclamé incorporándome bruscamente, sintiendo que me ardían los ojos y una sensación de pesar, como de una mala premonición, se anclaba en mi pecho

-Isabella, mi pequeña, ya es hora – Dijo acariciando mi desgreñado cabello. Él ya estaba completamente vestido y fresco como una lechuga, y me sentí fea y vulnerable – Está amaneciendo y no es buena idea el arriesgarme a ser visto.

-Cuando te volveré a ver? – Pregunté haciendo un puchero involuntario. Quería ser fuerte, pero no podía fingir lo que no era.

-Pronto, tú sabes que no puedo estar sin ti… - Dijo acercándose para besarme en los labios. Yo volteé la cara, necesitaba lavarme los dientes, y su beso cayó en mi mejilla – Te amo – Susurró besándome la frente, obviamente dolido por mi rechazo.

-Te amo – Dije con un hilo de voz, y me incorporé para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Estuvimos unidos un par de minutos hasta que mis lágrimas mojaron su camiseta, y entonces él se separó de mí, teniendo que literalmente abrir mis puños para que lo soltara.

-No me lo hagas más difícil… - Me rogó claramente angustiado.

-Adiós – Respondí tratando de contener mis sollozos, pero logrando que me tiritara el mentón por el esfuerzo. Él lucía como alguien que batalla consigo mismo, pero al final la responsabilidad ganó, y lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme se acercó a la ventana y se lanzó al vacío.

Sólo cuando lo perdí de vista rompí a llorar. Era como una represa que se rompía, todos mis sentimientos me invadieron casi noqueándome por su intensidad. Mientras más me acercaba a Garrett más duro era alejarme de él… No era sólo que lo extrañaba, era un vacío físico en mi pecho, algo que tiraba en la dirección en la que él había desaparecido, haciéndome reclinarme peligrosamente en la ventana abierta.

Por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba haciendo, y me eché hacia atrás espantada. No es que me quisiera suicidar ni mucho menos, sino que simplemente seguí a Garr sin ver por dónde iba.

Y además estaba completamente desnuda…

Me calcé una camiseta de Garr y desarmé mi cama. Si bien adoraba el olor de su cuerpo en mis sábanas, había clara evidencia de nuestra noche de pasión en los restos de sangre y semen, y no quería compartir esos detalles con nadie… Ni con Char, que seguro ya sabía lo que sucedió.

oooOooo

**GARRETT POV**

-Consumaste! – Exclamó Peter desde la copa de un árbol en cuanto estuve en su rango de audición – Sellaste el lazo!

-No quiero hablar de eso – Dije más amargado de lo que cabría esperar dadas las circunstancias.

-Awwww no… Deberías estar contento, no haciendo pucheros como una niñita – Dijo balanceándose peligrosamente en ramas demasiado delgadas como para soportar su peso. Miré esperanzado a ver si alguna rama cedía y Peter caía de bruces al suelo, pero el maldito era un jodido equilibrista.

-Duele – Dije con los dientes apretados – No me dijiste que la separación duele, cabrón!

-Por supuesto que duele, qué esperabas? Ah, y cuando ella sea una de nosotros será peor… El lazo será absoluto e irrevocable para ambos, y el tirón que sientes en el pecho te va a llegar a ahogar – Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada sin dejar de hacer acrobacias como el idiota que es.

-Entonces cómo puedes estar lejos de Char? Cómo lo soportas? – Pregunté sintiéndome morir con cada paso que daba en la dirección opuesta a mi Isabella..

-Te acostumbras – Dijo simplemente – Los primeros años son los peores, pero después te acostumbras a cierta flexibilidad en el rango de tiempo y distancia de la separación.

-Entonces tú ya no sufres? Ya no te duele? – Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que duele, idiota, dejar a Charlotte es lo más doloroso que he hecho en mi vida, y mira que me han desmembrado varias veces… - Dijo parándose de cabeza en una rama que claramente no podría soportarlo… Pero lo hizo.

-Entonces por qué lo haces? – Pregunté intrigado. Si Peter lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo en ese momento no veía una razón que lo justificara.

-Porque tú eres mi hermano y porque sé que Char estará bien en este lugar. La certeza que me da mi don de saber que ella está segura es lo que me permite dejarla cada vez – Dijo saltando de una voltereta hacia otro árbol, a varios metros de distancia.

-Awww mierda Peter… - Dije sin saber qué decir – Gracias… No sé cómo expresar lo que esto significa para mí… El sacrificio que están haciendo…

-En realidad, si lo sé – Dijo – Además hay un motivo egoísta detrás de mi ayuda "desinteresada" – Sonrió – Va a llegar un momento en el que mi vida dependerá de tu Isabella, así es que más me vale cuidar de ella.

-Salvar tu vida? Cuando? Cómo? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Sí, no sé y no sé – Respondió colgándose de una altísima rama con un solo dedo. Hizo todo tipo de maromas por un rato sin hablar ni media palabra, y yo me quedé mirando hacia arriba como un idiota, esperando… _Algo._

-Peter, ahora qué? – Pregunté cambiando de tema. Estaba claro que ya no me daría más información sobre Isabella y su futuro.

-No estoy seguro, nada ha salido como habíamos planeado… Emmett me sorprendió con su decisión de quedarse con Bella, pero ahora veo que era simplemente un paso más en la cadena de acontecimientos que lo llevaron a encontrar a su Pareja.

-Y Jasper, nuestro guerrero estrella… - Dije.

-Tiene las manos más que ocupadas con Lis – Terminó Peter – Esa chica está chiflada, pero nunca había visto a Jasper tan contento. Cuando los fuimos a ver estaba tan feliz que irradió las emociones suficientes para drogarnos un par de días, el cabrón irresponsable.

-Es una pena no poder usar a Lis en batalla, porque si la tuviéramos peleando junto a Jasper serían imparables - Opiné – Por qué crees que se produce ese traspaso de habilidades entre un vampiro y su Pareja? Porque no tienen el mismo don, de hecho el de Lis es exactamente el opuesto…

-…Jasper manipula las emociones, y Lis las absorbe dejando a su víctima absolutamente indolente – Concluyó Peter.

-Cual crees que es mejor? – Pregunté.

-El de Jasper es un don más multifacético, puede hacer mucho con él y está probado en batalla que puede manejar a unos 50 oponentes a la vez… Pero Lis es igualmente peligrosa… Si absorbe las emociones de un soldado le quita su motivación para pelear. No hay furia, pasión, odio o excitación, sino simplemente una indiferencia absoluta ante lo que ocurre… Me gustaría ver si es capaz de romper el lazo de una Pareja, que es la emoción más compleja que existe… - Dijo luciendo intrigado.

-Bueno, si eres tan idiota como para exponerte, adelante. Yo acabo de sellar mi lazo, y no me voy a arriesgar a que Lis ensaye sus poderes mágicos en Bella – Dije negándome tajante a la idea. Qué pasaría si después no era capaz de restablecer el lazo? Ooooh no!

-No, yo tampoco querría que ensayara conmigo, los neófitos con poderes nuevos son impredecibles, como un mono jugando con una escopeta… - Dijo Peter.

-Me pregunto si Bella va a heredar mi poder de mí… - Dije pensando en voz alta.

-Pffffffffffffff! Eso sería típico de Bella, que heredara tu poder invertido, y en vez de ser capaz de desaparecer del mapa como tú, todos _supieran_cómo encontrarla - Rió Peter. Yo fruncí el ceño pero acabé riéndome con él. Sí, sería propio de Bella y su mala suerte el acabar con un tiro al blanco dibujado en la frente.

-Naaah, yo creo que Isabella ha dado signos de ser alguna clase de escudo… - Dije pensando en la inhabilidad de Edward de leer su mente.

-Yo creo que su don será más complicado que simplemente repeler dones ajenos, pero es sólo eso, una opinión, no un presagio – Dijo Peter amarrándose los zapatos.

-Estás listo? No quieres jugar a Tarzán un poco más? – Pregunté sarcástico.

-Naaaah, estoy listo, jugar a Tarzán no es tan divertido sin Char para que haga de Jane – Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Adónde vamos ahora? – Pregunté – El oráculo de Peter apunta en alguna dirección?

-Siguiente parada, Las Vegas! – Exclamó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Frank y Roger? – Pregunté levantando una ceja, escéptico. No es que me cayeran mal, pero hablar con ellos era… Agotador.

-Exactamente – Asintió Peter.

-Bueno, si vamos a viajar vamos a tener que esperar a que sea de noche – Dije.

-Podemos ir a comer – Dijo Peter.

-O podemos regresar con las chicas – Dije muriéndome por darle una sorpresa a Bella y pasar el día con ella.

-No! – Exclamó Peter – No es bueno que ella pierda clases porque eso llama la atención de forma negativa – Dijo – Además lo único que conseguirías es volver a hacerla sufrir y llorar con la despedida… Mejor vamos a solucionar este problema para que no tengan que separarse más – Dijo escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su celular.

-Supongo que tienes razón… - Admití – Te mencionó el baile Charlotte? – Pregunté cambiando de tema cuando por fin llegamos a mi Jeep.

-Algo mencionó – Dijo Peter – Parece que es un evento importante en el colegio porque es una de las pocas instancias en las que se mezclan chicos y chicas…

-No me gusta – Declaré.

-Van a ir en grupo, no con citas – Dijo Peter – Además ahora tenemos a Emmett cuidándolas.

-Emmett! – Exclamé incrédulo – El mismo que las metió en su negocio como operadoras de un fono erótico! Además él va a estar embobado con su Pareja, así es que Bella y Charlotte podrían montar barriles de cerveza en topless mientras se besan y él no se daría ni cuenta… No va a ver nada más que a su chica.

-… En topless, montadas en un barril de cerveza mientras se besan… - Dijo Peter más excitado que perturbado con la idea - De verdad son así las fiestas de los internados católicos?

-No tengo cómo saberlo, pero habiendo monjas involucradas, yo creo que no – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, si no es la parte de la desnudez parcial la que te preocupa, cuál es el problema con el baile? Char me dio a entender que era especial porque es el primer baile al que acude Bella…

-No puedo creer que me esté perdiendo el primer baile de Isabella… No nos las podemos arreglar para ir aunque sea un rato? – Pregunté.

-Y hacer qué? Actuar como el tío pedófilo e incestuoso? Acéptalo Garrett, la diferencia de edad entre ustedes se nota – Dijo Peter sonando comprensivo.

-Y además están todos esos chicos invitándolas… - Insistí.

-Pero ellas han dicho que no – Declaró Peter.

-Hasta ahora… - Musité.

-Acabas de sellar tu lazo con tu Pareja, aún hueles a su piel, a su sangre y a su sexo, y me vas a decir que ya pones en duda su amor? – Preguntó Peter exasperado.

-Tienes razón… Tienes razón… No tengo derecho a dudar de ella… - Moví la cabeza tratando de sacudir mis pensamientos negativos.

-Mira, ya que de todas maneras tenemos varias horas que matar antes de poder viajar por carretera, por qué no comemos y nos vamos al centro comercial? Char me dijo que aún no tienen vestidos, mucho menos zapatos o accesorios. No es el mejor panorama del mundo, pero apuesto que las hará felices el ver que nos preocupamos por ellas… - Dijo Peter.

-Y así podremos asegurarnos de que no usen ropa demasiado provocativa – Concluí.

-Estás enfermo – Dijo Peter negando con la cabeza mientras se bajaba del Jeep.

-Así es – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Después de comer entramos al mall y ubicamos una elegante boutique. Una dependienta alta y flaca nos estudió detenidamente antes de decidir si valdríamos su tiempo y finalmente se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa falsa que más parecía una mueca.

O tal vez era todo el botox…

-Buenos días, bienvenidos, en qué los puedo ayudar? – Preguntó claramente afectada con nuestra presencia física. Sep, somos un par de cabrones bien parecidos…

-Necesitamos dos vestidos para un baile de un colegio. Una chica es morena, de piel muy blanca y mide como un metro sesenta. Es delgada como ese maniquí – Dijo Peter apuntando uno de los maniquís de la vitrina, que lucía un llamativo vestido dorado. – Y necesitamos otro vestido, para una chica más curvilínea, con cabello rubio platinado y que mide un metro cincuenta y cinco…

-No tiene las medidas exactas? – Preguntó la vendedora.

-No, no se las pedimos porque los vestidos son una sorpresa – Dijo Peter – Pero si nos muestra lo que tiene elegiremos algo…

-Necesito al menos una medida para el busto – Ronroneó ella humedeciéndose los labios.

-Ah, no hay problema – Dijo Peter – Char es así – Dijo gesticulando con las manos como si estuviera conteniendo los pechos de Charlotte.

La vendedora lo miró horrorizada.

-Imagino… Imagino que es una copa "D"? – Preguntó ella apuntando a uno de los maniquís.

-Exacto! Qué nos puede ofrecer? – Preguntó Peter.

-Cuál es el presupuesto que manejan? – Preguntó mirando nuestra ropa especulativamente.

-Ilimitado – Dijo Peter sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones para mostrarle un montón de tarjetas Platinum.

-Y necesitamos accesorios – Agregué – Zapatos, carteras y lo que sea que necesiten – Dije sacando mi billetera.

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos, seguramente pensando en su comisión y nos hizo pasar a la zona de probadores donde nos sentó en sillones de plush y nos dio sendas copas de champaña con las que regamos las plantas, ya que la champaña era demasiado suave para nosotros.

A eso de las seis de la tarde salimos por fin del centro comercial y emprendimos camino a Las Vegas.

A las cuatro de la mañana llegamos a nuestro destino…

The LINQ.

Bajo el enorme techo que cubría la entrada nos bajamos tranquilamente, le di las llaves del Jeep al valet y caminamos lentamente hasta recepción.

Peter sacó su teléfono, marcó y dijo simplemente "Estamos aquí".

Segundos después estábamos envueltos en el abrazo de una "Joan Rivers" perfectamente vestida, calzada y maquillada. Su peluca era el color preciso y hasta su voz daba en el tono.

-Garrett querido! – Exclamó dándome un beso en cada mejilla. Peter quiso reírse de mí, pero en ese momento lo atrapó "Britney Spears", con su cabello en dos coletas y su atuendo de colegiala.

Luego de que nos besaron a ambos, nos soltaron para estudiarnos seriamente.

-Hola Frank… Roger… - Dije un poco nervioso. No tengo nada en contra de los gays, pero me incomoda cuando se me insinúan abiertamente, y Frank era francamente descarado, sobre todo considerando que estaba con Roger.

-Garrett, Peter, estamos tan contentos que estamos de tenerlos con nosotros! – Dijo Frank con un perturbador tono de voz que voz que volvía sexual lo que saliera de su boca.

-Es bueno verlos – Dijo Peter – Cómo va el negocio?

-Oh, maravilloso! – Dijo Frank gesticulando dramáticamente y contorneando sus caderas – Somos el show Drag más respetado de Las Vegas y lejos el más exitoso de la Strip… La gente debe reservar con meses de anticipación.

-Además hace poco nos robamos a Cher – Susurró Roger conspiracionalmente.

-No es un robo si ella quería que nos la lleváramos! – Exclamó Frank con su voz natural de hombre – Lo siento – Nos dijo suavemente con su voz de mujer.

-No hay problema – Dijimos Peter y yo al unísono.

-Bueno, supongo que si vinieron de tan lejos querrán ir al grano – Dijo Frank mientras nos dirigía por uno de los bares del hotel hacia una sala privada.

-Sí, la verdad es que el tiempo nos urge – Admití. Ordenamos al mesero una botella de whiskey y otra de vodka y cuatro vasos y esperamos hasta que él desapareciera.

-Bueno, los escuchamos – Dijo Frank inclinándose de modo que sus senos falsos sobresalían aún más de su escote.

-Encontré a mi Pareja… - Comencé, y les conté la historia completa, llegando a la parte en la que les pedíamos su ayuda.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, sólo mirándose, teniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que sólo tiene la gente que lleva muchos años junta.

Todo dependía de Frank, porque Roger jamás tomaba una determinación con respecto a nada.

-Llegaron en un día complicado para nosotros – Dijo Frank/Joan – Roger tuvo un desliz anoche y atacó a uno de nuestros meseros – Dijo mirando a Roger/Britney con reproche.

-Se quebró una copa y él se hizo un tajo en la mano, había sangre por todas partes! – Se defendió Roger.

-Como no fue una muerte planeada, Roger no se cuidó de que no lo descubrieran, y otro mesero lo vio drenando a su compañero – Dijo Frank haciendo una pausa para recibir nuestros tragos. Dos de los vasos estaban decorados con piña y pequeñas sombrillas, y Frank y Roger los tomaron inmediatamente – Afortunadamente en ese momento entré yo y me hice cargo de la situación, matando al testigo y deshaciéndome de los cuerpos, pero ahora tenemos dos meseros menos, y es vital que alguien cubra esos puestos para esta noche.

-No puedes llamar a una agencia? – Preguntó Peter temiendo a lo que venía.

-No hay agencias que ofrezcan meseros Drag Queens – Sonrió Frank – Pero tenemos un par de conocidos que pueden comenzar en un par de días…

-Ah, entonces problema solucionado! – Dijo Peter aliviado.

-Sigo necesitando dos meseros para esta noche y mañana – Dijo Frank.

-No pretenderás que nosotros… - Balbuceé espantado. Era verdad que Frank era no solo uno de los vampiros mejor conectados del país, sino además era un excelente luchador cuando dejaba de lado su delicado personaje, pero todo tiene un límite, verdad?

-Yo no pretendo nada – Dijo Frank bebiendo su vodka.

-No podemos ser simples meseros? – Preguntó Peter.

-Eso no solucionaría mi problema – Dijo Frank revolviendo el trago con su sombrilla – La gente no viaja miles de kilómetros ni paga cientos de dólares para ver simples meseros. Ellos quieren una experiencia, un ambiente, no solo un show…

-Y si te ayudamos tu nos ayudarías a nosotros? – Pregunté apretando los dientes. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Y Peter tampoco se veía muy contento.

-Por supuesto, para eso son los amigos, verdad? – Dijo Frank con una sonrisa que destilaba sexo.

-De qué nos tenemos que disfrazar? – Preguntó Peter casi gruñendo, lo que sólo logró excitar más a Roger, que ya estaba casi en su regazo en su afán de acercarse a él.

-De nada! – Exclamó Frank ofendido – Ustedes no van a disfrazarse, van a personificar…

-A quienes vamos a personificar? – Se corrigió Peter de inmediato.

-Estoy pensando que tú eres tan rubio… deberíamos aprovechar que una peluca rubia se te vería natural… - Dijo Frank entrecerrando los ojos.

-Peluca rubia? – Preguntó Peter sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-Marilyn! – Exclamó Roger con voz infantil.

-Aaaah mierda! – Se quejó Peter agarrándose la cabeza.

-Y tú Garrett, querido amigo… Creo que podríamos resaltar tu cintura con un corsé… - Dijo Frank - Pero te vas a tener que afeitar – Me advirtió.

-Me lo imaginaba – Dije derrotado. Odiaba afeitarme – Pero no importa, la barba me crece rápido.

-No sólo tu barba, querido – Dijo Frank mirándome como si pudiera ver a través de mi camiseta.

-Agh? – Pregunté.

-Vas a tener que afeitarte las piernas completas, los brazos y el pecho. Si trabajaras aquí permanentemente te exigiría que te depilaras, pero como es sólo por un par de noches, puedo ser flexible – Sonrió Frank.

-Eres flexible – Afirmó Roger en un ronroneo, guiñándonos un ojo a Peter y a mí. Puaj!

-Depilarme las piernas completas? Y el pecho? Quién demonios se supone que voy a ser? – Pregunté.

-Garrett, querido, tú vas a tener uno de los mejores personajes. Tú vas a ser Jessica Rabbit – Dijo Frank.

Quedé helado y un poco aturdido pensando que había oído mal, pero entonces vi movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y escuché un "PAF!".

Peter se había caído de la silla al doblarse de la risa.

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Abrazos y quedo atenta a sus comentarios.**

**A.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Drags y tripas de ratón

**Espero les guste como vamos y compense lo lento de las actualizaciones. Se les quiere y recuerda cada día.**

**Abrazos.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 15**

Perhaps I knew her long ago  
I wrote her poems at nine years old  
But then I did become a man  
The letter slipped right through my hands  
Practiced all my wit and charm  
Had many girls on every arm  
I learned the depths of love and hate  
But never did learn how to wait  
Wait for you  
You say it like it's easy to do  
What a thing  
To believe  
In a dream

_Wait for Me / Motopony_

**GARRETT POV**

-Quédate tranquilo de una maldita vez! – Exclamó Peter.

-Trata de probarte tu este maldito corsé antes de abrir la boca, cabrón – Respondí botando el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones.

-Así no, lo están haciendo mal – Dijo Roger por quinta vez, exasperado. Lo único que quería era ayudar a prepararnos, pero Peter y yo nos negábamos a que nos tocara… Todo tiene un límite.

-Qué puedo estar haciendo mal? – Se preguntó Peter – Desamarrarlos en mis tiempos como humano solía ser fácil, y más si las señoritas ayudaban… No se supone que para amarrar un corsé solo basta con tirar de las amarras?

-Oh querido, por favor – Dijo Roger condescendiente, y pude ver en el enorme espejo de pared a pared de la habitación cómo ponía sus manos sobre las de Peter "para mostrarle cómo se hacía". Juntos dieron otro tirón que me desequilibró y casi me deja sentado en el suelo.

-Mierda, Peter…! – Exclamé impaciente por terminar con la tortura – Es que no viste "Lo que el Viento se Llevó"? Necesito afirmarme de algo para que puedas tironear más fuerte… Necesitamos un tubo o un caño del que me pueda aferrar mientras tú tiras de las amarras…

-Bueno, tenemos el caño del escenario… - Dijo Roger suavemente.

-Vamos entonces – Dije saliendo decidido de la habitación – Peter! Trae ese jodido vestido!

Todas las personas que pasamos de camino al escenario me miraron aturdidas sin saber exactamente qué era lo que veían…

Ya estaba afeitado de cuerpo entero.

Ya me había puesto las ligas y porta ligas.

Ya me había puesto la ropa interior especial para esconder mi sexo entre mis piernas, que resultaba jodidamente incómoda.

Peter me había maquillado dramáticamente basándose en un tutorial que encontramos en internet, ya que yo no quería que Roger pusiera sus libidinosas manos sobre mí.

Mi larga peluca pelirroja estaba en su lugar.

Y vestía un bustier-corsé que incluía enormes pechos falsos a medio amarrar.

Me subí al escenario con el paso más masculino y digno que pude conjugar en ese atuendo y me aferré al tubo principal.

-Ya Peter! – Exclamé – Ven a amarrarme de una vez! Tienes que hacerlo por secciones…

-Pero y si lo tiro muy fuerte? – Preguntó Peter que desde que se había puesto su blanco vestido de Marilyn Monroe había empezado a hablar con voz suave y femenina, casi en susurros.

-Peter por la mierda! Deja de hablar como Marilyn, me estás asustando! – Exclamé.

-Estoy entrando en personaje – Susurró coqueto como lanzándome un beso. Puaj!

-Amárrame! – Grité. Ponerme el vestido sería cien veces mejor que estar medio desnudo disfrazado de drag-stripper frente a todo el mundo.

-No te preocupes Pete – Le dijo Roger con su voz de nenita colegiala inocente - Ese corsé fue fabricado para vampiros, las barbas son de titanio…

-Si tú lo dices… - Dijo Peter tomando las amarras.

RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNG!

Mi teléfono.

Me lo alcancé a sacar del escote y decir "Al…" cuando Peter dio el primer tirón.

-Garrett? – Preguntó Isabella. Mi Isabella. Que no podía enterarse jamás de lo que estábamos haciendo, o no tendría cara para poder enfrentarla.

-Humph! – Resoplé con el segundo tirón. Peter no dejó de amarrarme a pesar de saber perfectamente quién estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Garrett estás ahí? – Preguntó – Estás bien? – Se escucharon pasos y su voz preocupada – Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! – Gritó golpeando una puerta.

-Mierda Bella, estoy en la ducha! – Dijo Charlotte a través del sonido del agua corriendo.

-Char, algo le pasa a Garrett – Dijo Isabella sonando aterrada.

-Ugh! – Fue lo único que logré decir ante el tercer tirón. Sólo faltaban dos.

-Tranquila "Bombón" – Resopló Peter – Sólo lo estoy encorsetando, por eso no puede hablar, le saqué todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Le contaste a Charlotteeeeegh…? – Murmuré/resoplé furioso.

-Por supuesto, es mi Pareja – Dijo rodando los ojos, como señalando una obviedad.

-Char? Char! – Exclamó Isabella – Garrett… Está bien? Por qué te ríes?

-Él está bien – Dijo entre carcajadas – Cuando pueda te lo va a contar él mismo, pero créeme, no le pasa nada.

-De verdad…? – Preguntó Isabella, desconfiada – Si le pasa algo me tienes que decir Char, no me mientas, él es mío ahora…

No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí ante esa simple afirmación… Yo era suyo ahora.

-Huuuugh! – Resoplé nuevamente.

-Ya, estás listo, puedes tratar de respirar – Dijo Peter terminando de anudar las amarras. Roger aplaudió entusiasmado, por lo que asumí que había conseguido el efecto deseado.

Traté de llenar mis pulmones pero sólo pude llegar a un treinta por ciento de su capacidad normal…Con razón las mujeres antiguamente hablaban como en susurros y se desmayaban por nada… No era de sexis, o débiles, era literalmente por la falta de oxígeno.

-Isabella – Logré resoplar. Sonaba como un humano que ha corrido un triatlón.

-Garr! Estás bien? No me mientas! No te escuchas bien… Está Peter contigo? Por qué no te está cuidando? Si dejó que algo te pase le voy a patear el trasero… - Dijo en el lapso de dos segundos.

-Bien… Isa… Bella… - Jadeé.

-No suenas bien… Estás enfermo? Se enferman los vampiros? Garrett háblame! – Dijo sonando un poquito histérica… Y yo aún no recobraba el aliento como para tranquilizarla.

-Aquí Peter – Dijo Peter con su voz de Marilyn. Me llevé las manos a la cara… Esto era peor que no haber contestado.

Desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchaban los chapoteos y la risa de Charlotte.

-P…Peter? – Preguntó Isabella no muy convencida.

-El mismo que viste y calza – Respondió con voz sexi, girando en su lindo vestido blanco.

-Por qué hablas así? Y qué pasa con Garrett? – Preguntó ella.

-Estamos trabajando de encubierto – Respondió Peter.

-Pero están bien? – Preguntó ella sonando un poco más tranquila.

-Perfectamente – Respondió Peter.

-Garrett no puede hablar conmigo, verdad? – Preguntó ella suavemente.

-Nnnnnop – Respondió Peter – A lo mejor más rato… - Agregó vagamente.

-Ok, está bien… Pero está escuchando, verdad? – Preguntó.

-Fuerte y claro – Respondió Peter.

-Garr… Te extraño… - Dijo Isabella suavemente – Y… Y te amo – Agregó con voz casi inaudible, y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, colgó.

-Mierda! – Resoplé aún aferrado al caño.

-En cuanto se reacomoden tus costillas vas a poder hablar un poco más – Dijo Roger desde algún lugar de mi retaguardia.

-Pero mira esa cintura! – Exclamó Frank entrando al salón – Estás seguro de que no te quieres quedar con nosotros de forma más permanente? Con ese cuerpo podrías ser una de las drag más importantes de Las Vegas!

-Hey! Y qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Peter envidioso, con su susurro sexi.

-Peter, querido, te ves espectacular, por supuesto – Dijo Frank de inmediato – Roger hizo tu maquillaje?

-Dirigió a Garrett, y me enseñó a ponerme el body, que déjame decirte que no será un corsé, pero aprieta como uno… - Comentó Pete.

-Perfecto! Bueno, Roger, ayuda a Peter a ponerle su vestido a Garrett, no queremos que se le entierre en el estómago alguna de las barras de titanio por agacharse demasiado – Ordenó Frank.

Inmediatamente Peter y Roger se pusieron manos a la obra y para cuando Peter subía el cierre de mi espalda, Roger ajustaba a mis tobillos unos zapatos rojos con un taco aguja infernal.

-No pretenderán que camine con esto… - Mascullé.

-Eres un vampiro, tu sentido del equilibrio es perfecto – Dijo Frank luciendo extremadamente satisfecho – Hey Peter! Se me olvidaba, tenemos un par de fiestas de cumpleaños esta noche… Necesitamos que lleves los pasteles a las mesas correspondientes cantando "Happy Birthday" tal como Marilyn se lo cantó a J.F. Kennedy.

-No hay problema – Dijo Peter con su dulce voz de Marilyn – Mientras me des los nombres por adelantado para no equivocarme en la canción…

-El primer grupo es uno de veinte ejecutivos japoneses, y el cumpleañero es el señor Yamamoto. El segundo es de unos inversionistas daneses y el cumpleañeros es el señor Rommedahl, y por último tenemos un grupo de jubilados de Boca Ratón, Florida… Esos son los peores, un montón de viejos degenerados con más brazos que un pulpo… El cumpleañero de ese grupo es el señor Orwell – Detalló Frank.

-No hay problema, el "happy birthday" me sale estupendamente – Dijo Peter.

-Y no habrá forma de convencerte de subir al escenario Garrett? Podrías hacer un número musical… – Me preguntó Frank por octava vez.

-No Frank, no soy una artista, y sería una falta de respeto para tu staff que me presentara sin preparación alguna mientras ellos ensayan por meses – Dije abrazando esa excusa que me dejaba bien con todos.

-Pero ellos son humanos – Dijo Frank despectivamente – Y yo sé que tú podrías hacer un show estupendo.

-Bueno, ese no es el trato, así es que me quedaré como anfitriona si te parece – Le contesté medio cabreado.

-Bien, pero si cambias de idea ya sabes… - Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Se giró para llamar la atención de todos y dijo – Últimos detalles, abrimos en diez minutos!

Todos corrieron de un lado para el otro como pollos sin cabeza y yo fui al camerino a guardar mi celular junto al resto de mis cosas. Todo era un frenesí de labiales, delineadores y boas de plumas, pero a pesar de su concentración y del poco tiempo restante, todos se detuvieron un momento a mirarme, unos más disimuladamente que otros. Peter entró a los pocos segundos consiguiendo un efecto similar.

-Qué mierda les pasa? Es que nunca han visto antes a un hombre con un vestido de lentejuelas? – Mascullé sabiendo que sólo Pete escucharía.

-No uno al que le quedara tan bien como a ti – Respondió guiñándome un ojo – Somos vampiros, y siempre vamos a ser más atractivos que un humano, ya sea como hombres o como mujeres.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto – Dije en ese susurro/jadeo que se había convertido en mi única forma de comunicación.

-Son sólo dos días – Dijo Pete encogiéndose de hombros – A las chicas les va a encantar la anécdota, y vamos a conseguir un aliado invaluable.

-Eso espero… - Dije cerrando mi casillero. Me miré al espejo por última vez, incapaz de reconocerme y salí al salón principal, donde ya estaban en sus lugares los otros meseros: Cleopatra (de Elizabeth Taylor), Gatúbela (la de Halle Berry), Dorothy (del Mago de Oz), la Princesa Leia (en su bikini dorado), Barbarella (la de Jane Fonda, con pistola de rayos y todo), Ginger (de "La Isla de Gilligan"), entre otras… Y claro, Marilyn y yo.

No vale la pena detallar la noche, basta con decir que el público resultó ser exactamente lo que me esperaba… Un par de parejas curiosas y un montón de viejos pervertidos manos largas tratando de palpar debajo de mi falda o pellizcarme el trasero.

Recibí un montón de propuestas, cada una más indecente que la otra.

Una hasta involucraba a un burro…

Recibí cuatro llaves/tarjeta de cuartos de hotel.

Recibí varios cientos de dólares en propinas.

Y fui miserable cada segundo de la experiencia.

Peter en cambio, lo gozó como si esta hubiera sido su vocación.

Cantó, y bailó sensualmente arriba de la mesa de los japoneses mostrándoles las bragas.

Se sentó en el regazo de los viejos más asquerosos, y recaudó en su corpiño más dinero que una teletón.

Flirteó y encantó a cada hombre que encontró su paso, y todo de tan buen humor que no parecía que estuviera trabajando.

Roger se lo comía con la mirada y en un par de ocasiones lo vi susurrarle al oído y entregarle una llave. Pete le guiñó el ojo pero no dijo "si" o "no".

Frank no cabía en sí de felicidad de ver a su púbico tan satisfecho, y probablemente no le habría importado si Peter se cogía a su novio en el escenario esposado al caño.

Y mientras, se presentó el show de Amy Winehouse, Cher, Madonna, Shakira, Dolly Parton y las Spice Girls.

Fue una noche interminable, que concluyó con aún más propuestas de parte de Frank para ir a celebrar nuestro éxito.

Cortésmente, declinamos.

Sacarme el corsé me dolió casi tanto como ponérmelo, ya que mis órganos internos debieron reacomodarse a su posición original.

Inmediatamente me calcé mis jeans y le lavé la cara hasta casi despellejármela. Roger detrás de mí me pasó toallitas desmaquillantes, y me las restregué hasta sacar la última gota de pintura.

Sólo entonces volví a mirarme al espejo.

Mi cabello suelto y desordenado y mi rostro y torso sin rastro de maquillaje… ni de vello, excepto por mis cejas y pestañas.

Le gustaría a Isabella luciendo así? Como un nadador o un bebé lampiño? Ella conocía mi cuerpo con pelo en pecho… Preferiría ella este look más metrosexual?

_Edward Cullen_ no tenía vellos en ninguna parte… Probablemente ni en las bolas… No es que ella se las haya visto… Agh! No pienses en eso… Isabella me querría como sea, y mi vello volverá a crecer… Maldita sea!

Peter no tenía este problema porque él no era muy peludo para empezar, pero además era rubio, por lo que los vellos que tenía ni se veían… Por otro lado, Char lo recibiría como fuera, después de tantas décadas de soportar sus locuras, calvo o peludo le daría lo igual.

Por qué dudaba yo de mi Isabella entonces?

Ella no se lo merecía, a ella sólo le importaba que yo estuviera sano y salvo…

-Garrett estás listo? – Preguntó Peter interrumpiendo mi monólogo interno.

-Listo – Afirmé.

-Tienen nuestros números por si cambian de ideaaaa! – Canturreó Roger.

-Por supuesto, si nos arrepentimos serás el primero en saber – Dijo Peter con su voz normal y le guiñó el ojo, simplemente por joder.

-Seguros que no se quieren quedar en nuestra suite? – Preguntó Frank por cuarta vez – La cama es enorme, más que suficiente para los cuatro…

-Seguros, gracias, pero ya tenemos habitaciones en el Venetian, y no queremos desperdiciarlas – Dije sin mirar atrás – Nos vemos esta noche.

Y sin más nos largamos.

Retiramos el Jeep, y manejamos hacia nuestro hotel, cuatrocientos metros hacia el norte por la Strip. No parecía suficiente distancia entre nosotros y esa tropa de fenómenos, pero era verdad que queríamos conocer el hotel Venetian, y esta era una oportunidad tan buena como cualquiera.

Pedimos dos suites contiguas unidas por una puerta y cada uno se dedicó por un rato a hacer lo que quisiera.

Yo me di una larga ducha aprovechando la maravilla moderna que son los múltiples jets de hidromasaje y luego me puse unos bóxer, recordando mi promesa de no andar comando cuando no estaba con Isabella. Luego me oscurecí la habitación al máximo y me metí a la cama tapándome por completo… Lamentablemente no podía dormir, pero podía tratar de descansar mi mente… Siendo un nómade solitario durante años, la sobrecarga sensorial sufrida esta noche me había afectado mucho más que a Peter, que es un ser sociable por naturaleza y tiene un sentido del humor acorde a las situaciones más bizarras.

Yo sólo quería descansar.

Yo sólo quería olvidar.

Yo sólo quería a mi Pareja.

oooOooo

**BELLA POV**

Me levanté sintiéndome miserable. Había dormido muy poco, lo que de por sí me pone de mal humor, pero lo que realmente me tenía de malas era que Garrett no estuviera a mi lado.

Y no era un capricho o un simple "lo extraño"… Era dolor. Me dolían las entrañas de una forma que no había sentido jamás.

-Levántate Bella, no te voy a dejar que te hagas la enferma sólo porque no dormiste… Tienes que aprender a compatibilizar las cosas, al menos mientras sigas siendo humana… - Dijo Char desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Duele… - Gemí enroscándome en posición fetal y cubriéndome completamente con la colcha.

-De verdad? – Preguntó Char más contenta de lo que me pareció apropiado considerando que le estaba diciendo que me encontraba en agonía.

-Duele – Repetí abrazada a mi estómago.

-Oh Bella! Sellaste el lazo! – Dijo Char saltando en mi cama y sacudiendo el colchón lo suficiente como para hacerme querer vomitar.

-Agh? – Pregunté tratando de no pensar en comida.

-El lazo Bella, el lazo! Es mutuo! Lo amas! – Exclamó feliz.

-Lo amo – Repetí.

-Y se lo dijiste… - Afirmó.

-Ajá – Suspiré.

-E hicieron el amor… - Terminó.

-Char! No es asunto tuyo! – Exclamé cubriendo mi cabeza con la almohada.

-Pffff! No es como si lo pudieras esconder de mí – Dijo, supongo que apuntando a su nariz.

-Pero… cambié las sábanas… - Balbuceé.

-Pero no el colchón o las almohadas – Dijo ella – No te preocupes, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte - Dijo.

-No es algo que dependa de mí – Dije.

-Hey, yo he estado en el mismo lugar que tu… - Dijo ella sonando más comprensiva.

-Char, por qué me duele tanto? – Pregunté con voz ahogada, segura de que me moría.

-Porque el lazo es nuevo… En esta etapa no deberían estar separados. A Peter y a mí nos llevó años de práctica el aprender a manejar la distancia – Dijo con un tono de voz que irradiaba empatía.

-Qué tengo que hacer? Char no te miento, siento como si un anzuelo tirara de mis tripas en la dirección en la que desapareció Garr… - Dije con voz lastimera.

-Tienes ropa de él? – Preguntó Char.

-Sí, me dejó algunas de sus camisetas para que use como pijama… Sabe que me gusta dormir con su olor… - Dije.

-Okay, vamos a racionarlas, como si fueran comida – Dijo decidida y abrió un cajón de mi cómoda.

-Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunté asomándome para verla tirar las seis camisetas usadas por Garr que me quedaban.

-Las voy a recortar y vas a usar tiras en tu muñeca y las vas a ir descartando a medida que se les pase el olor – Dijo revolviéndolo todo en busca de una tijera.

-No! A mí me gusta usarlas! – Chillé.

-No las puedes usar con el uniforme, son demasiado grandes, y tampoco puedes andar por ahí sin nada suyo, porque te vas a volver loca – Trató de razonar.

-No las quiero romper – Repetí lastimera.

-A ver… te parece si rajo una sola en varias tiras? Eso te puede durar una semana, y las vamos destruyendo a medida que las vayamos necesitando – Negoció.

-Está bien – Dije estirando el brazo para tomar una de las camisetas. Me la llevé a la nariz, inspiré y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Después de eso me preparé para el día de clases y antes de salir de la habitación Char me puso el trozo de camiseta trenzado como si fuera un brazalete de la amistad. Conservaba vagamente el aroma de Garrett, y fue suficiente para apaciguar en parte mi ansiedad.

Mierda! Si hubiera sabido que hacer el amor con Garrett sellaría este lazo místico haciéndome imposible separarnos, lo habría pensado antes de embarcarme en esto sabiendo que estaríamos lejos al menos por un tiempo.

Al salir de nuestra habitación recibí un texto de Emmett: "Estoy afuera, bajen YA!"

Le respondí con otro mensaje: "Tengo hambre, ayer me comí sólo una barra de cereal y ahora quiero huevos con tocino. Vas a tener que esperar"

Su respuesta demoró segundos. "Si no sales ahora te voy a buscar y te saco arrastrándote de la coleta. Tengo dos barras de cereal"

Mierda!

-Emmett? – Preguntó Char.

-Nos quiere ver ahora, está esperando afuera – Le dije.

-Esto va a estar bueno – Comentó Char con una sonrisa pícara.

-Emm! - Exclamé poniéndome la capucha de mi abrigo. Estaba lloviznando, y Emm debía llevar largo tiempo expuesto, porque estaba empapado.

-Bells! – Dijo aliviado, botando el aire que contenía en sus pulmones. Se acercó a abrazarme fuerte y luego besó la mejilla de Char.

-Cómo estás Emm? – Pregunté poniendo mi mano en su mejilla. El pobre se veía absolutamente miserable.

-Ella no me quiere – Dijo con un hilo de voz – Me tiene miedo! Miedo! Odio ser tan grande! Soy una bestia!

-Emm… Nooo… Emily no te odia, cómo podría? Es sólo que ella es muy tímida, le cuesta entrar en confianza y a lo mejor se siente intimidada, pero no por tu tamaño, sino porque eres tan guapo… - Le dije.

Emmett resopló incrédulo.

-Bella tiene razón, sabes? – Dijo Char La gente hermosa intimida, es una de las razones por las que los vampiros damos miedo…

-Pero ella es hermosa, etérea, perfecta… Cómo podría sentirse inferior a un bruto montaña de músculos como yo? – Preguntó derrotado.

-Tú la ves así, pero ella se ve como simplona, del montón. Es tan tímida que no se atreve a destacar en nada por miedo a que se burlen… Probablemente no te teme a ti, sino a la posibilidad de que te rías de ella – Le dije – Y ahora dame mis barras de cereal! – Demandé mientras lo arrastraba hacia el costado de la iglesia, para protegernos de la lluvia. Char nos siguió.

-Ella _es_ perfecta! – Insistió Emmett hurgando sus bolsillos hasta encontrar dos barras de cereal _dietéticas_ completamente deformadas.

-Emmett, que asco, sabes que me gustan las de chocolate! Y qué mierda le hiciste a mis barras? – Pregunté fastidiada, abriendo un empaque con los dientes.

-Son delicadas, se aplastaron un poco – Dijo sin prestar atención.

-Así veo – Mascullé mordiendo la que había abierto. Estaba harinosa, probablemente vencida, pero el hambre superó a la precaución y tragué para dar otro mordisco.

-Volviendo a lo de Emily… – Dijo Char cautivando toda la atención de Emmett - …Creo que va a ser un ejercicio conjunto, vas a tener que conocerla de a poco y permitirle que te conozca a ti… Pero pacientemente, como hizo Garrett, tú sabes que al principio Bella no quería nada con él y ahora anda retorciéndose de dolor por la separación – Dijo y yo asentí y olisqueé mi "pulsera" con la boca llena. Nadie podría acusarme de comer como una dama.

-Pero el instinto… _Necesito_… - Balbuceó.

-Lo siento Emmett, entiendo la compulsión de tocarla y hacerla tuya, pero ella no la siente, así es que no importa lo que necesites, porque a menos que la vampirices a la fuerza, y eso si que no te lo recomiendo, vas a tener que tener paciencia – Dijo Char.

-Veo un problema en el horizonte – Dije metiendo mis envoltorios vacíos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Emmett.

-Qué? – Dijo Emm tomándome de los antebrazos un poco muy fuerte. Quedarían marcas, y a Garrett no le gustaría.

-Nada muy serio, _verdad Bella_? – Dijo Char con cara de "acaso eres idiota"?

-Esta semana es la de preparación para los exámenes, el sábado es el baile y la otra semana son los exámenes… Y entonces se acaba el colegio! – Expliqué - Había pensado que tendríamos que fallar en los exámenes para tener que regresar a la escuela de verano, pero eso igual nos deja como un mes libre en Julio… No veremos a las chicas en ese período, y apuesto a que Emily no debe tener ninguna nota bajo un ocho, así es que no va a volver hasta fines de septiembre...

-Qué vamos a hacer? La voy a seguir donde vaya, no la puedo dejar – Dijo Emmett desesperado.

-Que oportuno momento para notar ese problemita Bella – Dijo Char con los ojos entrecerrados, destilando veneno.

-No era un problema hasta ayer – Le dije sacándole la lengua – Y se me ocurren dos cosas, que no sé si funcionarán, pero algo es algo…

-Dime, dime, cualquier cosa… - Dijo Emm ansioso.

-Bueno, la primera no me gusta mucho, pero qué se le va a hacer… - Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Hacemos fallar a Emily en alguno de sus exámenes, para obligarla a volver a la escuela de verano. No debería ser muy difícil para ustedes entrar a la oficina de alguno de sus profesores y cambiar sus respuestas…

-No me gusta, le estaría haciendo daño – Dijo Emm cruzándose de brazos.

-No es mala idea – Dijo al mismo tiempo Char, asintiendo.

-A la larga es por su bien Emm, Emily va a vivir feliz vampirizada contigo por siempre, una mala nota no va a importar en el gran esquema de las cosas – Traté de apaciguarlo.

-Bueno, y tu otra idea? - Preguntó Char.

-Esa es más complicada, tal vez necesitemos la asesoría de Peter… - Dije – Había pensado invitarla a ella y a Gaby y a Kristy a algún tipo de vacación en un lugar seguro, un rancho o una cabaña cerca de un lago o algo así… De ese modo nos aseguramos de que esté con nosotros y regresamos al internado todos juntos… - Dije.

-Y por qué a las otras dos? Preguntó Emm – Esa Gaby no dejó de lanzarme todo tipo de insinuaciones ayer después de que te fuiste.

-Phhhh! – Resoplé – Gaby se le insinúa a todo el mundo, más aún a un chico nuevo y guapo como tú – Le dije orgullosa de ser su hermana, aunque fuera de mentira – Y las tenemos que invitar porque necesitamos que Emily se sienta cómoda, y a nosotras no nos conoce tanto como para ir a encerrarse en una cabaña o al lugar que sea a solas por un mes.

-Gaby probablemente va si van chicos… – Dijo Char.

-No me importa quién más vaya, siempre que no sea competencia por Emily – Dijo Emm.

-…Y Kristy va si van las otras dos – Dije.

-Y sabemos que no tienen mejores planes? – Preguntó Emm nuevamente inseguro

-Lo mismo de todos los años, vacaciones de lujo a alguna parte, pero nada que las entusiasme de verdad… - Respondí - Tal vez si les ofrecemos pasar el cuatro de julio con amigos y hacer una gran barbacoa… Tú sabes, algo más tradicional y la posibilidad de comportarse como adolescentes…

-Me parece una buena idea – Dijo Char – Voy a conversarlo con Peter para que se ponga a pensar en la locación, porque debe ser un lugar atractivo y seguro a la vez.

-Ya están empezando a entrar – Dije girándome al escuchar conversaciones cercanas – Hola Emily! – La saludé de lejos al verla, mientras tironeaba la manga de Emmett, que estaba súbitamente paralizado – Si no te vas a mover al menos sonríe! – Mascullé entre dientes.

-Hola – Dijo Emily sonriendo tímidamente pero mirándome sólo a mí. Se acercó a nosotros con Gaby y Kristen a su lado.

-Hola Emmy – Dijo Gaby con entusiasmo.

-Hola Emmett – Dijo Kristy rodando los ojos ante los flirteos de su amiga.

Y Emmett siguió sin reaccionar, con la mirada fija en Emily, que se empezó a retorcer en su lugar, incómoda.

Char reaccionó dándole un buen codazo que imagino iba dirigido a las costillas pero que le aterrizó en la cadera, ya que Char es muy bajita y Emm un maldito gigante.

-Reacciona, pedazo de idiota, van a pensar que tienes daño cerebral y no van a querer ir a ninguna parte con nosotros – Susurró Char lo bastante fuerte para que yo escuchara, pero no para que escucharan las demás.

Emmett pareció despertar de pronto, sacudió la cabeza y desplegó su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Lo siento, estaba concentrado pensando en otra cosa – Dijo amablemente – Cómo amanecieron?

Y de ahí la conversación fluyó más libremente. Emily no dijo nada y Emmett no se dirigió a ella directamente, pero al menos ya no estábamos todos incómodos

-Vamos niñas, qué hacen mojándose aquí afuera? El servicio ya va a comenzar – Interrumpió la hermana Clara – Y él quién es? No me parece haberte visto… - Le dijo a Emm.

-Este es mi hermano Emmett – Dije sacando pecho, orgullosa de presentarlo.

-Oh… No sabía que tenías un hermano… - Dijo ella estrechando su mano – Mucho gusto – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy su secreto mejor guardado – Dijo Emm con una sonrisa pícara, que hacía imposible no adorarlo, lo que quedaba demostrado con los suspiros de Gaby – Encantado de conocerla.

-Tienen la misma edad? – Preguntó la hermana Clara.

-Somos mellizos, por eso no nos parecemos tanto – Dijo Emmett muy serio – En el útero me robé toda la comida y por eso yo soy grandote y ella una enana delgaducha, es la más débil de la camada – Dijo tomándome en sus brazos y sacudiéndome de un lado al otro.

-Eeeemm! – Chillé mientras las demás se reían del contagioso buen humor de mi hermano.

Y claro, llamamos un montón la atención de los otros chicos y chicas que iban entrando a la iglesia.

-Sólo cuando digas las palabras mágicas – Canturreó asegurándome con un brazo y haciéndome cosquillas con la otra mano.

-Nooooo! – Chillé.

-El monstruo de las cosquillaaaas… - Cantó moviendo sus dedos amenazadoramente.

-No, no lo harías – Dije segura de que no me haría nada frente a las monjas y curas presentes, pero a la vez pataleando para escapar, y probablemente mostrando a todos mis bragas celestes con puntitos blancos en el proceso.

-No? Bells, que poco me conoces – Dijo con un puchero… Y atacó.

Luché, me retorcí, grité y pedí piedad.

Nadie me defendió, porque estaban muy ocupados riendo del espectáculo que les ofrecía mi hermano.

-Vale, vale – Jadeé – Me rindo…

-No suenas muy humilde… - Dijo escéptico.

-Me rindo! De verdad! – Grité.

-A ver – Dijo regodeándose – Ríndete.

-Me rindo, oh Gran Emmett… - Mascullé.

-No se escuchaaaaaaa! – Canturreó posando su dedo índice en mi costado, pero sin presionar.

\- Me rindo, oh Gran Emmett ante tu sabiduría, inteligencia y superioridad física… - Dije en voz alta.

-Algo que agregar? – Sonrió una sonrisa enorme.

-Eres el hombre más atractivo del mundo, más guapo que Brad Pitt en "Leyendas de Pasión", más cool que Tom Cruise en "Top Gun", más sexy que George Clooney en "E.R" y vas a seguir siendo sexy más tiempo que Sean Connery, porque tienes todos los buenos genes de la familia y para mí no alcanzó ninguno! – Lancé de una vez.

-Humph! Al menos lo reconoce – Escuché a Amanda decir bien alto a una de sus súbditas.

-Déjame Emm! La voy a matar! – Pataleé un poco más.

-No te pueden expulsar ahora – Me dijo al oído antes de dejarme en el suelo. La multitud que atrajimos se empezó a disipar y del otro lado de la puerta vi a Brennan, que observaba nuestra interacción aparentemente bien serio, pero con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Fui infantil, lo sé, pero le saqué la lengua, lo que lo hizo soltar una carcajada y se giró para entrar a la iglesia.

-Cuando te enseñó a decir todo eso? – Me preguntó Kristy enlazando su brazo con el mío.

-Ha sido un proceso lento y doloroso – Respondí – Se aprovecha de que es el más grandote.

-Yyyyyy? – Dijo Emm detrás de mí. Lo miré y tenía abrazadas casualmente a Emily con un brazo y a Gaby con el otro.

-Y sabio, inteligente, superior físicamente, guapo, cool y sexy – Recité.

-Y tú Charlotte, tienes hermanos? – Preguntó la hermana Clara.

-Sí, Peter, el rubio que nos vino a dejar con mi tío – Dijo ella automáticamente - Pero él es mayor, tiene veintitrés años.

-Una versión rubia de ti? – Preguntó Gaby súbitamente interesada – Es soltero?

-Por el momento – Dijo Char evasiva.

-Ah, pero tiene que tener algo malo, es bajito? – Preguntó Gaby.

-Nop, es como diez centímetros más bajo que Emmett – Dije con una sonrisa.

-Es guapo? – Insistió.

-Mmmmmh… Bueno, todo depende de si te gustan los rubios estilo surfista californiano – Le dije entrando al pasillo y tan metida en la conversación que olvidé persignarme – Personalmente me gustan los morenos, son más sexis y misteriosos… - Afirmé.

Y claro, con mi suerte, esa joya salió de mi boca justo cuando pasábamos junto a Brennan, que estaba sentado en la orilla del banco y me escuchó perfectamente. Lo sé porque levantó la cabeza con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios y me miró especulativamente, como para descubrir si le estaba dedicando una indirecta o no.

-No es estilo surfista, es estilo vaquero! – Dijo Char ofendida, sin importar que estuviera casi ofreciendo a Gaby su Pareja.

-Oh! Que emoción! Los vaqueros me gustan aún más… - Dijo Gaby.

Afortunadamente entró el padre Thomas y nos debimos callar la boca. Emm se debió sentar junto a los demás chicos y nosotras lo hicimos en nuestros puestos de siempre.

Luego de la misa nos separamos con una simple seña de manos y alcancé a comprender que volvería a almorzar barras de cereal vencidas… En fin.

oooOooo

-…El siguiente laboratorio lo vamos a realizar en parejas… - Dijo la monja profesora de biología. Estábamos diseccionando organismos vivos, desde lombrices hasta sapos, ratas y palomas, y yo odiaba cada momento. Era lo único que no me gustaba de esa asignatura, el matar seres vivos.

-Emily! – Exclamé – Trabajas conmigo? Yo soy tan mala en biología, y tú me podrías ayudar… - Le pedí haciendo un exagerado puchero.

-Bueno… Si quieres… - Dijo un poco insegura. Ella siempre trabajaba con Gaby o Kristy, pero yo no le había dejado muchas alternativas a menos que estuviera dispuesta a rechazarme abiertamente, y ella era demasiado dulce y amable como para hacer eso.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra calzándonos guantes y antiparras. Emily efectivamente era buena en biología, ella quería estudiar medicina, y no le temblaba la mano a la hora de usar el bisturí. Yo tomé la libreta de apuntes y comencé a rellenar el cuestionario de acuerdo a lo que ella me dictaba, ya que decidí darle la espalda a la mesa y la masacre de ratones.

-Creo que eso sería – Dio Emily comenzando a ordenar.

-Emily, lo siento, pero te juro que no es que no quiera hacer mi parte del trabajo, es que no soporto la sangre… El olor me marea… - Le dije respirando por la boca.

-No te preocupes – Dijo ella con esa voz tranquila que tenía, tan distinta a la dura y seca de Rosalie. Con razón Emmett huyó de ahí – A ti te da miedo la sangre, a mí me dan miedo otras cosas...

-Como qué? – Pregunté interesada.

-Como la gente… - Dijo despacio – Los chicos sobre todo… A este paso nunca voy a tener un novio si no soy capaz de decir nada en su presencia…

-Bueno, sé de alguien que sí está interesado en ti… - Dije lanzando la carnada.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que picó.

-Quién? Me hablas en serio o te estás burlando de mí? – Preguntó girándose con un montón de algodones ensangrentados en las manos. Yo me giré hacia la pared haciendo arcadas y me tuve que sentar, ya que me sentí súbitamente débil.

-Oh, Bella lo siento – Dijo metiendo todo lo utilizado en la bolsa asignada para los desperdicios.

-Está bien, no fue a propósito… - Dije tratando de respirar profundamente. Abrí la ventana y saboreé el aire limpio. Una vez que me sentí mejor me di vuelta y me senté junto a Emily, que me miraba con cara culpable y contrita, sus ojos azules enormes en su carita de niña.

-Bueno – Suspiré – Como te estaba diciendo, hay alguien interesado en ti, y a ese alguien le gustas un montón, tal como eres.

-Quién? – Preguntó ella ansiosa.

-Mi hermano Emmett, por supuesto, no has visto cómo te mira? Lo tienes trastornado! – Le dije sonriendo.

-Tu… Hermano? Pero él es… No, yo creo que te equivocas… - Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que no me equivoco – Le dije.

-Pero yo no soy el tipo de chica para ese tipo de chico… - Balbuceó enrojeciendo.

-Eso no lo sabes, lo que dices son tus propios prejuicios expresándose libremente. Tú juzgas a la gente del mismo modo que crees que te están juzgando a ti, y eres incluso más dura que los demás – Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Bella tu hermano es… Enorme ruidoso y guapísimo y en menos de un día ya es uno de los chicos más populares de los dos colegios! Incluso escuché que Amanda puso sus ojos en él… - Dijo ella.

-Si, todo lo que dices es verdad, aunque lo de Amanda no lo sabía, guácala, que asco tenerla de cuñada, te imaginas? – Pregunté y Emily sonrió – Pero a pesar de lo grandote y de lo bestia que es a veces, no vas a encontrar a un hombre más dulce y leal que Emmett. Él se fijó en ti, no en esa tropa de clones de Paris Hilton que pululan por los jardines. Él dice que eres hermosa y que tu presencia tranquila y silenciosa lo calma… Yo nunca lo había visto así.

-Pero y las demás chicas? Cómo voy a competir con ellas? – Preguntó mirando al suelo y retorciendo la basta de su delantal.

-Es lo que te digo, no hay competencia – Le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya para que no siguiera arrugando su uniforme – Te voy a contar algo que tal vez no debería, pero aquí va: A Emmett como te podrás imaginar nunca le han faltado mujeres guapas, de hecho su última novia era literalmente la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…

-Ves?! – Exclamó – Y qué quiere entonces conmigo? Soy alguna clase de experimento?

-Como te iba diciendo… - Le dije levantando una ceja con clara censura en mi rostro – Su novia era físicamente perfecta. Tanto que yo odiaba estar en la misma habitación que ella porque me hacía sentir fea e inadecuada en comparación, pero sabes qué pasó? – Pregunté.

Emily negó con la cabeza, atenta a cada una de mis palabras.

-La dejó – Afirmé – La dejó porque era una bruja insoportable, y después Emm me dijo que nunca más quiere estar con alguien cuya principal ocupación sea mirarse al espejo. Me dijo que quiere encontrar a una buena chica, alguien que lo quiera y alguien a quien amar…

-No es muy pronto para que un chico de su edad quiera algo serio? – Preguntó Em.

-Lo sería si mi hermano fuera un chico común, pero debes considerar que la única familia de Emmett soy yo… Y él es una persona que necesita dar amor… Ya vez cómo me trata a mí, sacudiéndome de un lado para el otro en su afán por ser cariñoso sin mostrarse vulnerable…

-Es dulce, la mayoría de los chicos reniegan de sus hermanas – Dijo Emily.

-En cambio Emmett se cambió de Estado y de colegio para estar conmigo – Sonreí.

-Y llegó a tu bautismo… - Dijo ella.

-Exacto! Y entonces ayer te vio y no sé qué le pasó, llámalo amor a primera vista si quieres, pero la cosa es que le gustas Emily, así tal como eres. Si quisieras darle una oportunidad yo creo que se balancearían bien, él es el ruido y tú el silencio, él es extrovertido y tú tímida, él es grande y tu pequeña… Pero en lo esencial son muy parecidos – Le dije entusiasmada – Ambos tienen un corazón de oro, y ambos quieren dar y recibir amor… Y yo te aseguro de que Emmett no es de los que se olvidan de abrirte la puerta o de un aniversario…

-No lo sé… - Dijo mordiéndose una uña.

-Es por Mathew Archer? – Pregunté casi escupiendo ese nombre.

-Archer? – Preguntó – Oh no… Él no me notó durante todos estos años, mis sentimientos por él siempre han sido unilaterales, y no es como si estuviera enamorada… Es simplemente el chico que me gusta… El que siempre me ha gustado, y ya no sé ni por qué. No es particularmente inteligente ni una buena persona, es simplemente guapo y encantador. Supongo que en mi afán por romantizar mi vida le di a Archer cualidades que no posee… Es duro admitirlo sabes? – Dijo con los ojos brillantes – Admitir lo tonta que has sido…

-Lo sé – Le dije – Sé exactamente de qué hablas… Yo creí que mi ex novio era el hombre de mi vida, que sería imposible sentir algo más grande y complejo por alguien más, pero ya ves, se puede… Y la decepción es enorme.

-Estás con alguien ahora? – Preguntó interesada – Alguien a quien amas de verdad?

-En otro momento te prometo que vamos a hablar de mí, pero por ahora concentrémonos en ti – Le dije – Entonces, si no estás enamorada de Archer, le darías una oportunidad a Emmett?

-Qué clase de oportunidad? – Preguntó ella vacilante.

-Podemos comenzar por almorzar todos juntos en el jardín – Le dije.

-A Gaby le gusta Emmett – Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-A Gaby le gustan todos y Emmett ya me dijo que ella no le gusta ni una pizca – Respondí.

-Ok… - Sonrió Emily.

-Y tal vez, si te sientes cómoda con él podrían ir al baile juntos – Sugerí. Emily abrió los ojos aterrada y comenzó a hiperventilar – O podemos ir todos juntos! – Dije rápidamente – Em, no te estoy presionando, te estoy diciendo simplemente que hay un chico al que le gustas, que te quiere conocer y al que le gustaría llevarte al baile. Nada más. Tú pones el freno, y él nunca te va a tratar de obligar nada, o lo voy a castrar personalmente. Vamos a estar todos en el mismo salón, y si en un momento te quieres ir, nos vamos, total los dormitorios están a media cuadra del salón…

-Gracias Bella… - Dijo ella tomando mi mano.

-Gracias a ti – Respondí.

-A mí por qué? – Preguntó.

-Por encargarte de la sangre y las vísceras – Dije haciendo un gesto de asco. Miré al otro extremo del salón y Char me guiñó un ojo y me dio una sonrisa de aprobación.

Esa conversación había salido bien.

oooOooo

Almorzamos todos juntos en el jardín, haciendo un gran picnic bajo una pérgola de madera que nos cubría de la humedad imperante. Emm y Emily no llegaron a conversar realmente, pero él le acercó un par de cosas como sal y servilletas, y se miraron y sonrieron un montón.

Y no tuve que comer barras de cereal.

No podía pedir más.

oooOooo

Al llegar a los dormitorios luego de la clase de la tarde la monja del escritorio de recepción nos detuvo diciendo que habíamos recibido sendos paquetes. Eran paquetes enormes, y volamos por las escaleras abrazadas a ellos para llegar a abrirlos pronto. Al entrar a nuestra torre nos dirigimos cada una a su habitación para abrir nuestros paquetes en privado.

Char fue la primera en chillar.

-Peter te amo!

Mientras, yo seguía tratando de abrir mi paquete. Finalmente lo ataqué con una lima de uñas metálica y lo logré. En su interior estaba el vestido de gala más lindo del mundo y una tarjeta que decía "Me voy a perder tu primer baile pero voy a ser dueño de todos los demás. Te amo con locura. G."

Saqué el vestido y los accesorios de la caja y lo ordené todo sobre mi cama… De verdad lo había escogido todo por sí mismo? Cuando?

Decidí llamarlo para agradecerle.

Contestó al primer ring.

-Al…humph! – Contestó la voz de Garrett como si lo hubieran golpeado.

-Garrett? – Pregunté.

-Humph! – Resopló nuevamente.

-Garrett estás ahí? – Pregunté – Estás bien? – Corrí hacia la habitación de Charlotte, pero no estaba y corrí a golpear la puerta del baño – Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

-Mierda Bella, estoy en la ducha! – Dijo Charlotte a través del sonido del agua corriendo.

-Char, algo le pasa a Garrett – Dije aterrada.

-Ugh! – Sonó nuevamente, como si lo estuvieran dando puñetazos.

Char cortó el agua y prestó atención al teléfono que le extendía. Escuchó atenta unos veinte segundos y sonrió

-Char? Char! – Exclamé – Garrett… Está bien? Por qué te ríes?

-Él está bien – Dijo Char entre carcajadas – Cuando pueda te lo va a contar él mismo, pero créeme, no le pasa nada.

-De verdad…? – Pregunté desconfiada y sintiéndome extrañamente posesiva – Si le pasa algo me tienes que decir Char, no me mientas, él es mío ahora…

-Huuuugh! – Se escuchó de nuevo - Isabella – Resopló Garrett sin aliento.

-Garr! Estás bien? No me mientas! No te escuchas bien… Está Peter contigo? Por qué no te está cuidando? Si dejó que algo te pase le voy a patear el trasero… - Dije de un tirón.

-Bien… Isa… Bella… - Jadeó. Eso no era normal.

-No suenas bien… Estás enfermo? Se enferman los vampiros? Garrett háblame! – Dije cada vez más alterada.

-Aquí Peter – Dijo Peter sonando más raro que de costumbre. Char volvió a dar el agua para continuar su ducha, mientras se carcajeaba de algo que sólo ella sabía.

-P…Peter? – Pregunté no muy convencida.

-El mismo que viste y calza – Respondió con voz baja, un ronroneo casi femenino…

-Por qué hablas así? Y qué pasa con Garrett? – Pregunté.

-Estamos trabajando de encubierto – Respondió Peter.

-Pero están bien? – Pregunté más tranquila.

-Perfectamente – Respondió calmado, pero sin dejar esa perturbadora voz de femme fatale.

-Garrett no puede hablar conmigo, verdad? – Pregunté suavemente.

-Nnnnnop – Respondió Peter – A lo mejor más rato… - Agregó vagamente.

-Ok, está bien… Pero está escuchando, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Fuerte y claro – Respondió Peter.

-Garr… Te extraño… - Dije tímidamente, sin saber quién más escuchaba – Y… Y te amo – Agregué muy bajito, para que sólo él escuchara. No tenía nada más que decir, así es que apenas terminé de hablar, colgué.

Bien, dentro de todo había sido un buen día… Pero aún quedaba mucho por resolver.

Ya pensaría en eso.

Mañana.

**No olviden comentar!**


	16. Chapter 16 : Pre-Baile

**Hola chicos, este capítulo va dedicado a ****Villamizar Virginia**** que está de cumpleaños, a Glory porque está embarazada y a su bebé le encantan mis historias XD, y a Mellita Cullen que le prometí actualizar ayer, pero el capítulo se me alargó como mil palabras y no me pude detener…**

**Espero les guste como vamos,**

**Abrazotes**

**Capítulo 16**

Eres,  
lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.  
Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.  
Qué más puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres.

_Eres / Café Tacuba_

**BELLA POV**

-Por fin tengo un amigo! – Exclamó Emmett súbitamente, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en que nos encontrábamos, como recordándolo justo en ese momento. Se reacomodó sacudiendo nuestras cabezas y moviéndonos de nuestra agradable posición.

Estábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, los tres tirados sobre una manta en el pasto, Char y yo apoyando nuestras cabezas en el estómago de Emm de forma perpendicular. Como era período de preparación de exámenes teníamos clases sólo por la mañana y en la tarde se suponía que debíamos estudiar… Pero como nosotros debíamos fallar de todas formas, nos encontrábamos hablando de todo y nada… Hasta ese momento.

-Por supuesto que tienes amigos – Respondí volviendo a acomodar mi cabeza usando mi sweater como almohada – Tienes montones…

-No de esos amigos que en verdad son conocidos, y tampoco es un vampiro – Dijo condescendiente - Tengo un amigo humano – Aclaró – Es primera vez que me acerco a un humano, los Cullen no me lo permitían…

-Y qué hay de mí? – Pregunté haciendo un puchero, un poco dolida, pero más que nada haciendo teatro.

-Y tú eres mi hermana y no cuentas - Dijo de inmediato – Y no estires la trompa! – Me regañó

-Bueno y quién es tu amigo? – Preguntó Char con risa en la voz, tal vez ante el candor de Emmett. En los escasos días que llevaba en el colegio él se había ganado el corazón de todos quienes lo conocían. Unos se le acercaban por su evidente popularidad, otros porque apreciaban sus características personales, pero como fuera, Emm nunca estaba solo.

-Es el otro chico nuevo – Dijo – Como es el único que no tenía compañero de laboratorio o de dormitorio, nos pusieron juntos en todas las actividades.

Un sentimiento de anticipación al desastre se anidó en mi estómago.

-Y cómo se llama? – Preguntó Charlotte.

-Brennan – Respondió Emm – Es irlandés, y su mamá se murió hace poco.

-Oh, sí, lo ubico, el chico de los ojos súper azules… Y se llevan bien? – Preguntó Char.

-De maravilla – Dijo Emm – Es un tipo cool, y a las chicas parece gustarles, así es que lo voy a invitar a pasar el receso con nosotros para distraer a Gaby.

Mierda! Eso no podía ser bueno… Un mes viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Brennan? Qué pasaría si Garr lo descubría haciéndome insinuaciones o invitaciones? O incluso mirándome raro? Pero qué le podía decir a mi hermano cuando estaba tan entusiasmado de tener un amigo por primera vez?

-Y dices que él regresa a la escuela de verano? – Preguntó Char interesada.

-Sí, pero no porque sea mal estudiante, sino porque perdió muchas clases cuando su mamá estuvo grave por su enfermedad, así es que necesita los créditos para graduarse con nosotros el próximo año.

-Y nosotros no necesitamos los créditos? – Pregunté – Tal vez no necesitamos reprobar para regresar a la escuela de verano…

-Nosotros tenemos créditos más que suficientes, no estamos atrasadas, acuérdate de que falsificamos todo nuestro historial académico – Respondió Char – Pero ese historial cubría hasta el momento de nuestro ingreso a este lugar, de ahí en adelante, si fallamos tenemos que cubrir los requisitos faltantes.

-Oh… Demonios, no me gusta la idea de reprobar a propósito… - Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Piensa que es peor lo que le vamos a hacer a Emily – Dijo Emm tristemente, enredando su dedo índice en la punta de mi coleta.

-Hey! – Dijo Char - Basta con fallar una asignatura para regresar, simplemente elige una en la que de todos modos apestes y no te esfuerces en sacarla adelante. Te he visto en matemáticas y no eres ninguna genio con las ecuaciones cuadráticas…

-Pfffff! – Resoplé sin alterarme. No planeaba un futuro en el que las ecuaciones cuadráticas estuvieran incluidas – Y quién lo es? Además tú no eres infalible, no te va a costar nada reprobar "Economía Doméstica", porque no te he visto hacer ningún pastel que no se te haya quemado, y el rollo de carne del otro día te quedó chamuscado por fuera y congelado por dentro, no sé de dónde sacaste la idea de meterlo al freezer… Y a todo esto en qué asignatura vamos a hacer fallar a Emily? – Pregunté ignorando la cara de Char, que claramente quería defender sus técnicas culinarias. Yo por mi parte no tenía nada que defender, las matemáticas efectivamente eran mi pesadilla.

-Por lo que he visto, creo que lo único creíble sería sabotearla en "Educación Física", porque es casi tan mala para los deportes como tú, Bella – Dijo Char probablemente sin pensar, picada por mi comentario sobre sus aptitudes en la cocina – Debe ser la poca tonicidad muscular…

Inmediatamente Emmett le lanzó un puñado de pasto a la cara y la dejó escupiendo hebras verdes, y tierra, furiosa.

-Pero no se puede sabotear su examen de "Educación Física" – Dije yo sacudiéndome el pasto que me llegó a la ropa antes de que los dos se pusieran a pelear rodando por el jardín – Es muy evidente… Además se podría hacer daño… - Musité y Emmett gruñó. Un verdadero gruñido, como de un enorme animal… O tal vez un Yeti, pero definitivamente más amenazador que Chewbacca.

-Tiene que ser una asignatura en la que las respuestas se entreguen en una planilla de alternativas, de modo que no pueda discutir sus resultados contrastando la pregunta con la respuesta – Dijo Emmett resignado.

-Eso nos deja historia, biología, química y filosofía. Los demás ramos exigen ensayos, preguntas de desarrollo o la solución de ecuaciones - Dije.

-Filosofía – Dijo Char – Es lo suficientemente ambiguo como para resultar creíble.

-Filosofía será – Suspiró Emmett – Qué día es ese examen?

-El próximo miércoles – Dijimos Char y yo a la vez.

Y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vi una figura alta cargando un gran libro. Me giré lentamente para no llamar la atención y efectivamente, era él cruzando el prado hacia el jardín trasero.

-Tengo que ir al baño – Dije incorporándome de pronto. Por suerte Emmett tenía reflejos vampíricos y soltó mi coleta a tiempo o habría quedado calva.

-Vuelves pronto? – Preguntó Emm.

-No me demoro nada – Le dije, y corrí a alcanzar a Brennan, que ya había dado la vuelta por la esquina del edificio.

Pero en cuanto giré esa esquina, ya invisible para Emmett y Charlotte, choqué de frente con Brennan, que tenía una sonrisa fanfarrona que quise borrarle de un puñetazo.

-Por qué demoraste tanto? – Preguntó tomando mis antebrazos para estabilizarme.

-No sé de qué hablas – Dije soltándome de inmediato y retrocediendo un paso.

-Viniste a buscarme preciosa, no lo puedes negar – Afirmó.

-Pero no por la razón que te imaginas – Admití cruzando los brazos, poniendo más distancia y enrojeciendo un poco.

-Y qué es lo que me imagino? – Preguntó, ya no burlándose, sino luciendo genuinamente interesado.

-Te imaginas que… Que vine porque… Que vine porque me gustas – Balbuceé y bajé la mirada. Jodido Brennan, sí que me ponía nerviosa.

-Oh no, jamás pensaría eso, porque tú te escaparías de tu hermano y del sabueso de tu prima para hablar con cualquier tipo que no te gusta… - Dijo levantando las manos, haciéndose el inocente.

-Deja de burlarte de mí y presta atención – Le dije enderezando la espalda, cabreada más conmigo por mi debilidad, que con él por su pedantería.

-Dime entonces en qué te puedo ayudar en esta linda tarde de primavera – Dijo más amable, con una plácida sonrisa.

-Emmett – Le dije.

-Que hay con Emmett? – Preguntó intrigado.

-No quiero que le hagas daño – Dije simplemente mirándolo a los ojos – Emm se encariña con las personas y confía demasiado rápido, y lo que te quería decir es que si tienes algún motivo ulterior para ofrecerle tu amistad, mejor te abstienes, porque si le haces daño te juro que te mato… O contrato a alguien para que lo haga… O que al menos te den fierrazos en las rodillas…

Brennan permaneció en silencio un largo rato, estudiándome, sin moverse ni revelar lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, habla! – Le dije cuando no soporté la tensión – Dime algo!

-Estaba pensando – Dijo lentamente, sin delatar lo que sentía en su rostro o su voz – Trataba de decidir si viniste porque tienes una opinión muy alta de ti misma o una muy baja de Emmett…

-Opinión baja de Emmett? Yo lo adoro! Por eso quiero protegerlo – Dije desconcertada.

-Viniste porque no creíste que Emmett pudiera atraer mi amistad por sí mismo, y asumiste que lo estaba usando para llegar a ti. Es bastante egocéntrico de tu parte y más que un poco insultante para tu hermano – Dijo rompiendo la máscara de indiferencia y mostrándose bastante cabreado.

-No me entiendes… Yo solo me preocupo por él… - Balbuceé.

-Tu hermano es un tipo excepcional y me sentiría honrado de que me considerara su amigo – Dijo recuperando la compostura - La pregunta, preciosa, no es si yo soy su amigo _por ti_, si no si lo soy _a pesar de ti._

-Qué quieres decir? – Pregunté sabiendo que me debía sentir ofendida, pero aún sin saber por qué.

-Emmett es un tipo abierto, honesto y tiene un carácter estable. Es un agrado estar a su alrededor. Tú en cambio, vives con secretos, a veces eres enternecedoramente cándida y otras me mientes, y tus estados de ánimo al menos cuando estás conmigo fluctúan cada diez minutos. Sé que te gusto preciosa, así como yo acepté que quiéralo o no, tú también me gustas a mí… Pero pones todas esas trabas y te enredas tu sola, y al final creo que me convenciste de que lo que tengo que hacer es alejarme de ti, lo que va a ser difícil si sigo siendo amigo de Emmett – Dijo.

-Por favor, no te dejes influenciar por mí! – Exclamé – Si de verdad eres amigo de mi hermano, lo voy a respetar y me voy a alejar lo más posible, sólo te pido que no lo traiciones…

-Sólo esa petición demuestra que no me conoces… - Dijo con una sonrisa amarga - Yo tengo muchos conocidos, pero elijo bien a mis amigos, y considero a Emmett uno de ellos, no por ti, sino por él – Dijo tan decepcionado… Yo no quería ser la responsable de que él se sintiera así… Quería… No lo sé, recuperar su buena opinión de mí. Por alguna razón me importaba lo que Brennan pensara – Tu hermano y yo vamos a pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo juntos, así es que inevitablemente tu y yo nos vamos a ver.

-Me voy a comportar, lo prometo – Dije de inmediato.

-Tu jamás te comportas – Dijo con una media sonrisa – Es parte de tu encanto.

-Mi encanto? – Pregunté confundida.

-Conóceme Isabella, deja de danzar a mi alrededor dando un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás. No te estoy pidiendo nada romántico por ahora, sólo que podamos pasar el rato juntos, hablar de libros, de películas o de lo que quieras… Mira… Cómo te explico?... Emmett es mi amigo para hablar de cosas de hombres, pero necesito a alguien más… A ti - Dijo desordenando el cabello de su nuca, un hábito nervioso que ya había aprendido a reconocer – Independientemente del atractivo físico, de verdad creo que hay algo más entre nosotros, creo que tal vez somos compatibles en un nivel más intelectual… - Terminó.

-Yo estoy con alguien – Le recordé firmemente. Me felicité por eso.

-De acuerdo – Dijo de inmediato, levantando las manos – Ya te dije que no te estoy pidiendo que lo engañes ni nada parecido. Simplemente te pido que aprovechando que vamos a tener más oportunidades de vernos, las usemos.

-Como amigos – Aclaré.

-Estrictamente amigos. Si veo que no te aguantas las ganas y te me lanzas encima para besuquearme, te voy a rociar con spray pimienta y te voy a entregar a Emmett para que lidie contigo… O peor! A tu prima – Dijo con los ojos chispeantes, habiendo recuperado el buen humor.

-Bueno, lo mismo va para ti, pero yo no necesito el gas pimienta, te entrego directamente a Charlotte – Dije sonriendo. Él abrió los ojos como platos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Era gracioso que Brennan tuviera tanto miedo a la vampira pequeñita pero abrazara como su amigo al enorme vampiro Hulk. Y que por lo demás sus instintos estuvieran en lo correcto…

-Ya, está bien, no te voy a evitar, pero tú no me vas a sofocar… Y seremos amigos – Repetí.

-Amigos – Repitió sonriendo... Y luciendo tan, tan guapo el desgraciado… Pero supongo que eso no era culpa suya.

-Me voy – Dije nuevamente tímida. Qué mierda tenía este chico? No había duda en mi mente sobre mis sentimientos por Garrett, sobre eso no había discusión… Él era mi Pareja.

Pero lo que me pasaba con Brennan era distinto, no era amor, ni siquiera lujuria, era simplemente que me ponía nerviosa, y me importaba su opinión, tal vez porque él era la persona más lúcida que había encontrado en el encierro.

-Apúrate o te van a venir a buscar – Me advirtió con un guiño.

-Dilo como si fuera chiste… - Murmuré, giré y corrí hacia Emm y Char que cuchicheaban en la manta, pero se callaron cuando llegué.

-Te demoraste – Destacó Charlotte, pero sin mostrarse preocupada.

-Estaban limpiando los baños – Respondí preparada para el interrogatorio. Char no sabía nada de baños así es que no dudaría de mis palabras.

oooOooo

**EDWARD POV**

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses y medio… Dos meses y medio sin _ella_.

_Ella_, a quien ya no podía ni nombrar en mi mente.

_Ella_, que plagaba mis pensamientos cada minuto del día.

_Ella_, por quién había esperado casi cien años.

Dios! Cómo quería acabar con esta agonía…

Sólo el amor de mi familia me mantenía de pié. Sólo por ellos es que aún no había solicitado la eutanasia a los Volturi.

Cuando _ella_ desapareció, todos quedamos destrozados, incluso el inútil de Jasper, que fue el culpable de su desaparición al no saber protegerla cuando estaba bajo su cuidado.

Y el maldito cobarde en lugar de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, huyó llevándose a Emmett, probablemente utilizando sus poderes para manipularlo… Por un lado fue mejor deshacernos de él, porque ese hombre nunca me dio confianza, ya que sus amigos y él eran un montón de salvajes con costumbres de lo más barbáricas.

Y quién sabe, algún día Emmett podrá escapar de su influjo y regresará a casa… Pero no le será fácil ganarse el perdón de Rosalie, ya que su orgullo sufrió un duro golpe por su abandono.

Un desastre, todo era un desastre, mi familia estaba destrozada y sólo el confort de la pena compartida me salvaban de la enajenación total.

Era Alice, mi dulce Alice quién pasaba por lo mismo y me comprendía. Ella había perdido a su mejor amiga y a su Pareja, si tal cosa realmente existe, y naturalmente buscamos confort en nuestra mutua compañía. A veces se nos unía Esme, aunque ella siempre estaba muy ocupada manteniendo nuestra fachada de humanidad. También tenía largas conversaciones con Carlisle que con su sabiduría me traían si no consuelo, al menos un poco de resignación.

Pero nunca hablaba o siquiera estaba en la misma habitación que Rosalie.

Su mente era un lugar tóxico que no quería explorar, y aún sin mi telepatía, ella no perdía oportunidad de recordarme que nuestra familia había sido destruida por una humana. _Mi humana._ Ella creía que era culpa de mi B… de _ella_ que Emmett se hubiera largado, ya que creía que había algo romántico entre ellos dos. No importaba cuántas veces le aseguré que en la mente de su esposo sólo vi pensamientos hermanables hacia _ella_, Rosalie estaba convencida de que Emmett se había largado con Jasper a vivir el duelo por la muerte de su amante.

Para Rosalie no había alternativa posible, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Emmett estuviera harto de su mal genio y constantes abusos verbales, que lo dejaban como un idiota frente a toda la familia. Y no digo que el tipo fuera un genio, créanme, he estado en su mente, pero el problema de Emmett no era de inteligencia formal, sino de madurez emocional. En su interior él se había congelado como un joven en sus veinte años, en cambio Rosalie envejeció intelectualmente hasta convertirse en una vieja amargada atrapada en el cuerpo de una hermosa chica de dieciocho años. No eran compatibles, y eso lo supe desde el principio.

Pero me avergüenza admitir que no dije nada sobre la compatibilidad en esa relación, ya que me sentí aliviado de que Rose fijara su atención en alguien más, porque contrario a los planes de Carlisle, ella nunca sería mi compañera.

Mi compañera.

La que tuve tan brevemente para perderla sin siquiera tener la posibilidad de venganza o retribución.

Escuchamos hace meses rumores de que Emmett, Jasper y uno de sus amigos, un salvaje llamado Garrett habían ido de visita a Denali y habían asesinado impunemente a la Pareja de Irina, una de las "hijas" del clan. Tal vez esa había sido la manera en que Jasper había querido limpiar su consciencia, tal vez Garrett, el nómade guerrero lo convenció de que cometer asesinatos al azar es una buena idea… Como sea, después de ese incidente no supimos más de ellos, y Alice por alguna razón no logra ver el futuro de Jasper o Emmett, por lo que deben seguir asociados a Garrett. El don de Garrett es la invisibilidad ante los dones de cualquier tipo de rastreador, lo que en definitiva significa que si no quiere ser encontrado no hay poder que lo alcance, y quien se asocia con él desaparece del mapa, y eso es lo que le ocurrió a mis "hermanos".

oooOooo

Alice me llama desde el porche, quiere que la acompañe a cazar.

Voy de inmediato, la pobre ha sufrido tanto que apenas se alimenta… Es tan pequeña y delicada, y ha llegado a depender tanto de mí… Es que esta tragedia nos ha unido y estamos más cerca que nunca.

Alice busca mi compañía constantemente, silenciosa como un fantasma pero permanentemente buscando contacto físico. No me molesta, porque me ayuda a dejar de lado mis nefastos pensamientos… No pude hacer nada por salvar a … A _ella_… Pero dedicaré lo que me queda de vida a proteger a la pequeña vampiro que me mira como si yo hubiera colgado la luna.

Creo que estar conmigo la hace sentirse segura, calladamente debe temer incluso a un potencial ataque del esperpento de su marido, pero no lo sé con certeza, porque ya hace mucho que dejé de invadir su mente. Alice tiene siempre presentes las imágenes de la tortura infligida en _ella_, y son mucho más de lo que puedo soportar si quiero seguir aferrándome a los delgados hilos de los que pende mi sanidad mental… No, ya es suficiente con lo que vi, no necesito ver la repetición en una cinta sin fin.

Cuando llego a su lado Alice toma mi mano sin decir palabra Rara vez nos comunicamos con sonidos en estos días… Simplemente no nos son necesarios.

Caminamos sin prisa, internándonos lentamente en el bosque.

No puedo dejar de pensar en otra manita aferrada a la mía…

Una mano cálida.

Una mano frágil.

La mano de _ella_.

La del amor que perdí cuando apenas lo encontré.

Cuánto daría por sufrir el delicioso tormento de su aroma una vez más.

Por recibir un dulce beso de sus labios virginales, esos que sólo yo alcancé a besar.

Por escucharla decir mi nombre en sus sueños… Sólo una vez…

El par de prendas de ropa que robé de su habitación luego de su desaparición lentamente han ido perdiendo su aroma.

Su esencia se esfumó poco a poco…

Para siempre.

oooOooo

**BELLA POV**

El proceso de preparación para el baile no fue cosa sencilla como cabría de esperar. En primer lugar porque vivíamos con un montón de nenitas ricas malcriadas que competían por todo, desde la marca del vestido a la de sus zapatos. Era agotador porque no me importaba un rábano, pero lo era también porque debía actuar mi propio rol de niña rica y fingir que vivía para tales eventos.

La semana se arrastró lentamente, y la ebullición por el baile se hizo palpable. Por suerte los regalos de Garrett y Peter solucionaron la logística de nuestra vestimenta, así es que no había nada que hacer más que buscar un rinconcito de paz, un refugio ante la neurosis colectiva.

Gracias al cielo que tenía a Emmett conmigo, así es que nos bastaba con tirar una manta en el pasto para pasarlo bien.

A veces se nos unía Charlotte, y otras veces ella usaba el tiempo para hacer sus cosas sin tener que preocuparse de mí. Creo que también salió a cazar.

Emmett resultó ser un verdadero magneto de amigos, lo que de alguna forma se reflejaba en mí al ser su hermana. De pronto todos se sentían en confianza para hablarme y saludarme. Mi vida de ermitaña estaba acabada.

Y qué podía hacer? Él era tan relajado y divertido que simplemente hacía que la gente se sintiera cómoda a su lado, lo que fue bueno porque hasta Emily se nos unió en un par de ocasiones, e incluso compartió una o dos frases, lo que tenía a Emm a punto de hacer volteretas frente a la iglesia de pura alegría, pero era malo en el sentido de que muchas personas pasaban a saludar o a comentar algo con Emmett, haciendo que Emily se recogiera en sí misma, especialmente cuando las víboras populares (Amanda y Cia.) le coqueteaban descaradamente, aumentando el complejo de inferioridad de mi pobre amiga.

En su defensa debo decir que Emmett no les daba alas para sus coqueteos, sólo era amable, pero cuando se dio cuenta del efecto que la muchedumbre tenía en Emily se sentó más cerca de ella y se inclinó apoyando la mano y su peso en la manta detrás de la espalda de su chica, de modo que no la tocaba pero su enorme cuerpo actuaba como buffer frente a los demás, y dejaba claro donde estaban sus intereses.

Emily al principio se tensó como las cuerdas de un piano, pero pasaron los minutos y se fue relajando, hasta que para cuando nos levantamos porque estaba oscureciendo, la espalda completa de Emily descansaba en el enorme brazo de Emmett, que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Eran pequeños pasitos, pero significaban un gran avance.

Brenann se unió varias veces al menos desde la periferia, sentado con el libro en su regazo. A veces participaba en las conversaciones y otras simplemente miraba al vacío para luego comenzar a escribir frenéticamente, ignorando al mundo a su alrededor. Según Emmett a veces se despertaba a mitad de la noche para hacer lo mismo… Escribir, escribir, escribir… Y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su mamá.

Brennan y yo no volvimos a hablar a solas esa semana.

oooOooo

El día sábado golpearon la puerta de nuestro dormitorio a eso de las ocho de la mañana.

-Maldita sea, es fin de semana, quiero dormiiiiir! – Grité. La noche anterior me había desvelado, ya que por fin había hablado largamente con Garrett, que me contó con lujo de detalles su odisea en Las Vegas. Él al principio estaba reticente a compartir detalles, creyendo que yo pensaría menos de él o lo consideraría menos masculino por disfrazarse de mujer… Que tonto, yo sé perfectamente que él es todo un hombre… Y me reí tanto contrastando la miseria de Garr versus la diversión de Peter que la mitad de la historia la escuché con las piernas cruzadas para no hacerme pipí, y lo que más risa me daba era lo avergonzado que todavía se sentía el pobrecito, a diferencia de Peter, que pareció pasar el mejor momento de su vida encarnando orgullosamente a Marilyn Monroe.

En fin, el punto es que era sábado y yo tenía sueño.

Pero una vez que se abrió la puerta no se acabaron las interrupciones, porque ingresó el ruido de voces, música, pasos e instrumentos eléctricos desde el exterior.

-Levántate, todo el lugar está lleno de gente – Me dijo Char asomando la cabeza y volviendo a cerrar.

-Aaaaaaaaagh! – Gruñí y lancé mi almohada contra la puerta. Bien, ya que estaba despierta bien podía aprovechar de ir al baño.

Pero al abrir la puerta (mientras trataba de domar mi cabello que parecía un nido), pensando que estaría ahí el clan malvado de Amanda, me encontré con tres hombres desconocidos que me miraron como si la intrusa fuera yo.

Yo!

Yo que usaba una camiseta blanca de Garrett (sin ropa interior) con un estampado al frente que decía "Yo (corazón) a los leones romanos", en una burla directa a los primeros cristianos martirizados en circos romanos y comidos por estos felinos.

La camiseta me pareció graciosísima cuando me la dio Garrett, que dijo que la había comprado para mí, pero de su talla para poder dejármela con su olor.

-Cómo… Cómo te atreves? – Chilló Amanda agarrando con fuerza la delicada cruz de oro y diamantes que usaba al cuello todos los días, como si yo fuera el anticristo o algo parecido.

-Qué pas… Bella! – Exclamó Char frunciendo el ceño. Estoy segura de que tenía que encontrarlo gracioso, alguien casado con Peter _debe_ tener sentido del humor – Bella cómo se te ocurre salir así? Acabas de bautizarte, nos estamos preparando para la primera comunión…! Las apariencias…

-No pensé que me encontraría a este ejército de… Quiénes son? – Pregunté mirándolos atentamente. Eran cuatro (había una en el baño), eran una mujer y tres hombres, y todos eran guapos, altos y delgados, como salidos de un anuncio de la marca Tommy Hilfiger, vestidos y peinados de una forma totalmente discordante con un internado de niñas… Y particularmente ajena a mí, que me encontraba medio desnuda y cubierta sólo con propaganda anti-cristiana/ateísta… Mierda!

-Eres una hereje! Una atea! – Chilló Amanda persignándose, creo que más por show que porque creyera que yo tenía cachos y cola escondidos en alguna parte.

-Es una camiseta, no un panfleto – Le dije sacando pecho, olvidando la vergüenza de estar frente a desconocidos. Amanda me sacaba de quicio, y sólo la amenaza de que no podíamos arriesgar la expulsión me detenía de darle su merecido. Jasper me había enseñado un par de llaves y golpes para defenderme cuando estoy en desventaja o mi rival es más grande, y la verdad es que sólo se necesitaba técnica, no fuerza. Si lograba que Amanda atacara primero usaría su propio impulso para noquearla.

-Bella por favor ponte shorts o algo, no puedes andar medio desnuda con esta gente pululando en el dormitorio – Me empujó Char a mi habitación.

-Te voy a acusar! – Gritó Amanda, triunfal – Las voy a acusar a las dos ante la Hermana Superiora por ser un par de adoradoras del demonio.

-Pero qué tarada! – Exclamé – No sabes ni lo que dices, los ateos no creen en el demonio porque no creen en Dios, y Dios es el que creó al ángel que se reveló y se exilió en el infierno. Sin Dios el resto de la mitología no existe – Dije con aire triunfal.

-No trates nuestra religión de "mitología", se supone que creemos en todo lo que nos han inculcado! – Me dijo Char al oído, me empujó a mi habitación y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

-De esta no se salvan – Dijo Amanda – Tengo testigos de su herejía.

-Realmente te faltan palitos para armar el puente – Dijo Char burlona – Tienes metidos en el dormitorio, en espacios compartidos, a tres hombres desconocidos. Pueden ser violadores, pueden ser ladrones, asesinos o pedófilos, no lo sabemos, y estoy segura de que la monja de la recepción ni los vio entrar, porque todos los hombres tienen prohibida la entrada a este edificio a menos que éste esté desocupado. O es que no leíste el reglamento? Yo sí, es un librito muy útil, así es que si quieres inventar estupideces sobre Bella basada en una broma que ella no pretendía compartir, adelante. Yo ya les saqué fotos con mi celular a los caballeros, a la señorita y a toda la basura que trajeron consigo, así es que veamos quién sale más perjudicada.

-Aaaaah! – Chilló Amanda. Sonreí, Char había ganado sin derramar sangre, contrariamente a como habría manejado yo la situación - Ellos ni siquiera son hombres! Son gays! – Exclamó. Se oyeron murmullos molestos – Qué? Si lo son! – Más murmullos – Ya, ok, los gays también son hombres, pero no "hombres-hombres"… - Dijo claramente marcando las comillas con sus manos.

Agh… Dispararle a esa idiota sería un acto de misericordia, terminen con la agonía! (Y con la nuestra).

-Mira Amanda – Dijo Char lenta y calmadamente, como explicándole a un niño idiota - Lo que tú pareces no entender es que a Bella y a mí no nos importas, simplemente no existes, no eres tema. Nuestra filosofía es "vive y deja vivir" – Dijo y no pude reprimir una carcajada. Char mataba a alguien casi todas las semanas… Aunque claro, eso significaba que dejaba vivir a los demás – Nosotras jamás te hemos molestado ni te hemos hecho nada para devolverte la mano por los pequeños rumores y trucos que hiciste para dificultarnos las cosas, que por lo demás fueron francamente infantiles, así es que te propongo que te quedes con tu batallón de estilistas, masajistas o lo que sean y Bella y yo nos vamos a preparar para el baile en otro dormitorio. Nadie acusa a nadie y todos en paz, te parece?

Amanda no contestó, pero debe haber hecho algún gesto, porque se escucharon pasos furiosos y un portazo y Char dijo como si nada – Bien, déjame sacar las cosas que necesitamos y nos largamos.

Yo me calcé unos jeans delgados y desgastados, una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa pálido que decía en grandes letras negras "SOY VIRGEN" y abajo, en letras pequeñas, decía "(Pero esta es una camiseta antigua)", y complementé mi atuendo con havaianas, ya que el día pintaba para caluroso. Luego me aseguré de guardar todo lo que necesitaba para el baile en la caja en la que venían los vestidos y corrí a lavarme los dientes y a recoger mi toalla y demás artículos de aseo.

-Bella! No aprendes! – Exclamó Char moviendo la cabeza al ver mi camiseta, tratando de sonar estricta pero sin poder evitar sonreír un poquito - Lista? – Preguntó. Yo asentí, asombrada de la producción que había organizado Amanda. Todos los muebles se habían movido hacia las paredes y en su lugar había una estación de manicura y pedicura, una mesa de masajes, una de peluquería y otro montón de artefactos más pequeños.

-Wow!, Realmente necesita someterse a todo eso para verse así de bien? Si yo me pasara un día con ese equipo, le podría hacer competencia a cualquier zorra que me quiera quitar a Garrett – Comenté, perfectamente consciente de que mi hombre era guapísimo y totalmente deseable, y andaba por ahí visitando clanes y buscando aliados, y muchos de estos potenciales socios eran mujeres. Odiaba pensar en cómo se le estarían insinuando… Mujeres más hermosas, experimentadas y durables que yo…

Yo sabía que Garr me amaba, pero y si…?

-No importa cuántas zorras se interpongan – Dijo Char firmemente, interrumpiendo mis nefastos pensamientos - Garrett ya es tuyo. Para él tocar sexualmente a otra mujer sería físicamente repulsivo… Ya te va a pasar a ti cuando te hayas transformado.

-Por eso no te pones celosa cuando Peter se va de viaje? – Pregunté mientras caminábamos por los pasillos acarreando nuestras cajas.

-Naaah, no es solo por eso… Es porque lo conozco. Nosotros tenemos una relación muy seria y comprometida, y sé que Peter la valora tanto como yo y no la pondría en jaque por una calentura pasajera… Aunque pudiera.

-Y a ti no te ha interesado nunca otra persona? Aunque sea un poco? – Pregunté. Char siempre era tan correcta que no me la imaginaba desviando su atención.

-Sí – Me dijo Char parando en el rellano de la escalera – Por supuesto que he conocido gente… Hombres que me han atraído en algún nivel, pero nada es comparable con lo que siento por Peter, él es literalmente mi alma… - Dijo dejando la caja en el suelo y comenzando a girar su anillo ausentemente, transportándose al pasado - Bella, yo no soy una persona espiritual, y creo que mi segunda vida es la que estoy viviendo. Si muero no creo que haya nada más allá, y es por eso que si Peter muriera yo lo seguiría de inmediato… Porque él es verdaderamente parte de mí, entiendes? Sé que es confuso o abstracto para ti al no sentir aún la profundidad y complejidad del lazo, pero tu Pareja se transforma en algo tan tuyo como tu brazo o una pierna…

-Oh… Sí, entiendo la teoría, pero es verdad que mi amor por Garrett sigue siendo mayormente humano – Admití – Lo amo de verdad y siento el tirón en mis entrañas, pero… - No pude seguir. Pero qué? Simplemente necesitaba ser sincera ahora que Char estaba siendo tan abierta conmigo.

-…Pero no eres ciega o sorda – Completó Char – Es normal apreciar la belleza del mundo que nos rodea, y eso incluye a los hombres atractivos, pero eso no significa que quieras o vayas a engañar a Garrett.

-Alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien más? Algo más que apreciar la belleza física? – Murmuré sin saber si me estaba pasando de la raya. A veces Char era una amiga y a veces un sargento.

-Sí – Respondió simplemente, mirándome a los ojos – No quieres adivinar quién fue?

Yo abrí los ojos enormes, casi se me caen de las cuencas de la impresión – Noooooooooooo! Jasper? – Pregunté.

-Jasper – Repitió ella con una sonrisa.

-Y Peter sabe? – Pregunté sabiendo lo cercanos que eran los dos.

Char asintió.

–Jasper… Él fue mi primer amor. Nunca fue un amor físico, pero la relación entre un vampiro y su creador es vinculante, y además de eso yo simplemente lo adoraba. Dentro de esa vida horrible él era mi única certeza y mi único refugio, y él tal vez percibió esos sentimientos, porque siempre me protegió posicionándome en la retaguardia en las batallas y defendiéndome cuando otros vampiros trataban de aprovecharse de mi… Jasper lo era todo, en mi cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo superara… Hasta que aparecieron Peter y Garrett de vuelta de una campaña en el norte… - Dijo con la mirada perdida – Fue… Magia – Susurró – Nos miramos y eso fue todo, se reajustó mi perspectiva y mi orden de prioridades. Yo no sabía casi nada de Parejas, no sabía ni siquiera si eran un mito o realidad, pero a Peter lo reconocí de inmediato.

-Cuando Garrett me secuestró y me dijo que me amaba yo le dije que era imposible, porque no nos conocíamos – Recordé – Pero él respondió que teníamos toda la vida para conocernos, lo importante era habernos encontrado… Que yo era suya y punto – Sonreí ante el enojo que me produjo esa afirmación.

-Eso básicamente lo resume – Dijo Char – Sólo que nuestro sentimiento fue mutuo.

-Y qué pasó después? – Pregunté.

-Jasper me dejó ir, y pagó el precio por hacerlo – Respondió – Él me había mantenido a su lado porque en esa época una vampira sola podía sufrir las peores atrocidades, era peor estar sola en el mundo que en medio de la guerra, donde él podía echarme un ojo y protegerme mientras estuviera a su cargo.

-Jasper te apreciaba – Comenté.

-Jasper es el "Dios de la Guerra" – Dijo orgullosa - Convirtió a cientos de vampiros, tal vez miles, y así mismo acabó con ellos cuando María se lo ordenó, pero por alguna razón solo a mí me permitió quedarme a su lado. Nunca lo discutimos, era un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros: Él era mi protector y yo sería lo que él quisiera que fuera… Y no quiso nada. En ese tiempo Jasper estaba muy dañado, no hablaba más que para ladrar órdenes, así es que nunca me permitió demostrarle afecto más que a través de su don. Si él quería sexo lo obtenía de cualquiera de las mujeres del campamento que se le ofrecían, que eran casi todas… Eso me dolía a veces… No entender por qué conmigo no… Pero ahora lo entiendo, él no me usaría como un receptáculo, no como a las otras.

Yo si le importaba.

Solo meses después de que Peter y yo volvimos por él comenzó a suavizarse un poco, a hablar… Pero esa grieta en su coraza también significó el comienzo de su depresión, y pasados unos años en los que no hizo más que empeorar, finalmente nos dejó… Sólo para encontrarse a la enana endemoniada de Alice, que aprovechó su fragilidad para convertirlo en un monigote – Terminó.

-Wow, no sabía que tu relación con Jasper fuera tan compleja – Le dije.

-Lo es… Se lo debo todo, no puedo contar las veces que me salvó la vida, que evitó abusos y golpizas, y que me salvó de castigos horrendos. Sin esperar nada a cambio… Sin Jasper no habría llegado a Peter, y por eso mi deuda es aún mayor – Afirmó – Soy feliz Bella, tengo una buena vida con un buen hombre… El hombre que atesora la otra mitad de mi alma… No puedes dimensionar lo que significa la felicidad si es que no has conocido el infierno, pero te dijo esto: Mi caso es diferente a los demás porque yo sé que daría mi vida por Jasper en un segundo, sin pensarlo. Sé que ese sería mi primer instinto, y que no me daría tiempo para pensar que Peter moriría también… - Admitió enormemente avergonzada, a pesar de que a mí su confesión me pareció valiente - Es horrible y me hace sentir una mujer espantosa, pero esa es la verdad… Espero que nunca llegue a eso.

-Entiendo, y no creo que seas espantosa. Tienes todas las razones del mundo para ser leal a Jasper, que es quien se ganó a pulso tu amor y tu confianza. Peter es tu Pareja y eso es instintivo, pero no un lavado de cerebro, y no creo que estés enamorada de Jasper ni engañando a Peter con el pensamiento, verdad? – Pregunté.

-No! Jamás engañaría a Peter… Ni aunque fuera posible, ya te lo dije, Peter es mi vida y soy feliz a su lado, es solo que mis sentimientos por él no son los únicos que existen en mi corazón. Mis sentimientos platónicos por Jasper se diluyeron al conocer a Peter, pero Jasper es en todo sentido como mi padre, como toda mi familia – Dijo tajante.

-Entonces no hay culpa – Le dije – Amas a una sola persona y jamás le vas a ser infiel. Jasper por su parte encontró a Elise y por fin es feliz… Todo solucionado – Dije ordenando un mechón de su cabello – Y Char…

-Si? – Preguntó.

-Gracias por compartir todo esto conmigo, de verdad, no tenías que hacerlo pero confiaste en mí – Le dije.

-Somos familia Bella, confío en ti – Respondió, y levantándose del escalón en el que nos habíamos sentado me ayudó a ponerme de pié y me entregó mi caja – Ahora, a pedir asilo, ojalá encontremos una embajada amigable.

oooOooo

La habitación era un desastre. Mi vestido y el de Char descansaban sobre la cama de Kristy para estirarlos un poco, el de Emily colgaba de la puerta, el de Kristy estaba doblado en el respaldo de una silla y Gaby planchaba el suyo furiosamente, segura de que una arruga haría toda la diferencia entre el triunfo y el fracaso.

Yo estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana jugando con mi celular y Char había desaparecido porque esa habitación era particularmente luminosa, y estaba bañada de la luz del sol.

-Bella no te vas a preparar? – Preguntó Kristy, que parecía una bailarina de can-can paseándose con su corsé y portaligas. Estaba rizando sus pestañas usando una cuchara calentada con un encendedor. No me pareció un buen sistema, pero no opiné, ya que mi experiencia con maquillaje y trucos de belleza era por decirlo poco, limitada.

-Char dijo que me prepararía cuando regrese – Dije relajada – Todo lo que necesito está en esa caja, así es que no tengo nada que hacer…

-Puedo mirar tu caja? – Preguntó Emily, que ya había sido peinada por Gaby con la misma plancha que utilizaba ahora en su vestido. Fue muy gracioso ver a la Pobre Emily con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, aterrada de que Gaby le quemara una oreja o la dejara calva, pero valió la pena, porque el cabello liso le quedaba más largo, llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda, y Gaby le había hecho un medio moño sencillo pero de muy buen gusto.

-Claro, mira lo que quieras – Dije sin levantar la vista del teléfono para no arriesgarme a perder una vida.

-Kristy mira sus zapatos! Son como de "La Cenicienta" – Dijo Emily sentada en el suelo a lo indio, frente a la caja.

-Oh! Preciosos! – Dijo Kristy sonriendo.

-Son Jimmy Choo? – Preguntó Gaby levantando la plancha.

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía idea.

-Sí – Dijo Emily leyendo la etiqueta – Y tiene el bolso a juego!

-Nooooooooo! –Chilló Gaby fingiendo un desmayo – Te odio! Mi papá se niega a comprarme zapatos de más de seiscientos dólares hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años!

-Esos zapatos cuestan más de seiscientos dólares? - Pregunté parando mi juego y estudiándolos con más atención.

-Esos zapatos cuestan más de mil – Respondió Gaby como diciendo "Dah!".

-Ah… - Dije estúpidamente.

-Cómo puedes no saber cuánto cuesta tu ropa? – Preguntó Gaby abriendo el pequeño bolso plateado – Mira, éste tiene precio, cuánto vale?

-Unos… ochenta dólares? – Dije pensando en poner un precio alto a algo que no parecía valer más de veinte… Después de todo era tan pequeño que apenas cabrían un par de billetes y un labial.

-Phhhhh! – Resopló – Está marcado por seiscientos cincuenta y dos dólares.

-Mentira! – Dije casi cayéndome de mi precario asiento.

-Míralo por ti misma – Dijo lanzándome el bolso – Y ese es un vestido Dior… - Dijo mirando la etiqueta de mi vestido.

-Y? Eso es bueno? Malo? – Pregunté mirando la etiqueta del bolso, que efectivamente marcaba más de seiscientos dólares. Estaba loco Garrett?

-Ese vestido cuesta como dos mil quinientos dólares – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Tu familia no sólo tiene dinero, además son generosos – Me dijo.

-Si tú no compraste todo esto, quién lo hizo? – Preguntó Kristy más interesada en el misterio que en la ropa

-Ga… Mi tío y mi primo, nos mandaron estas cajas de regalo el lunes – Respondí

-Ellos compraron todo esto? Incluidas las joyas? – Preguntó Emily abriendo una cajita rectangular de terciopelo negra elegantísima en la que no me había fijado, porque había estado concentrada sólo en mi lindo vestido.

-Joyas? – Balbuceé.

-Chanel… - Susurró Emily con reverencia.

-Perlas y Dia-man-tes – Dijo Gaby asomándose a mirar y marcando cada sílaba – Esas son rocas de verdad!

-Son muy lindos – Dijo Emily extendiendo la caja a Gaby para que las estudiara con ojo experto, o al menos más experto que el mío.

-Deben serlo si son Chanel – Dijo Kristy.

-Bella estas son piezas únicas, se hicieron sólo unas pocas y están numeradas – Me dijo Gaby sacando un certificado que venía doblado dentro de la caja y extendiéndome las joyas para que yo también pudiera ver lo que me habían mandado.

Era un juego de collar, aros y pulsera.

Joyas con un aire vintage, pero completamente contemporáneas.

Joyas… Exquisitas.

Atemporales…

Indescriptibles…

-Este set se llama_ "Pluie de Camélia" _– Dijo Gaby leyendo el certificado_ \- _El collar es de oro blanco y tiene cuarenta y nueve diamantes de corte baguette que dan un total de catorce punto ocho quilates, quinientos noventa y dos diamantes con un total de once punto nueve quilates, una perla cultivada en los Mares del Sur de catorce punto ocho milímetros de diámetro y doscientas cuarenta y cuatro perlas japonesas cultivadas…

No pude escuchar más. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, y simplemente salí corriendo antes de empezar a sollozar frente a ellas.

Corrí por los pasillos sin saber a dónde me dirigía, y acabé en el jardín cruzando el prado hasta que tropecé con mi havaiana y caí de rodillas, y ahí si me puse a llorar con ganas.

Por suerte no había nadie, porque habrían pensado que estaba loca…

Dios… Dolía… Dolía…

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo trasero con mano temblorosa y marqué el uno de mi discado automático.

Contestó al segundo ring.

-Isabella – Dijo con voz dulce, un susurro que sentí como una caricia – Estás lista para el baile? No olvides pedirle a Charlotte que te saque una foto y me la envías de inmediato…

-Garr… Garr… - Dije hiperventilando.

-Isabella? Qué pasó? Estás herida? Quién está contigo? – Preguntó desesperado.

-Duele… - Lloré encogida en posición fetal aferrando mi estómago y mi pecho… La angustia… La necesidad de él superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido hasta entonces – Te necesito… Te amo… Me duele…

-Peter! Llama a Charlotte! – Gritó Garr.

-Estoy en eso, no contesta! – Gritó Peter acercándose.

-Emmett! – Ladró Garr. Llámalo ahora!

-Emmett… Sí… Bella te necesita… - Dijo Peter ultra rápido – Dónde está?

-Isabella, mi amor, no llores, dime… Dónde estás? – Dijo Garr tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero claramente al filo de la locura.

-Duele… Garr… Te necesito… - Lloré. No quería a Emm, quería a mi Pareja. No… Necesitaba a mi Pareja.

-Dime dónde estás Isabella, te juro que voy a estar contigo en unas horas, pero ahora dime dónde estás… Necesito saber que estás bien… - Dijo con voz ahogada.

-Bella aquí Peter – Dijo tomando el teléfono de Garr – Necesito que me ayudes – Dijo – Tu crisis puede desencadenar una en Garrett, y un vampiro angustiado por su Pareja es un ser muy peligroso… Necesito que respires, si sigues hiperventilando te vas a desmayar…

Traté.

Inspirar.

Expirar.

Uno.

Dos.

-Así… - Dijo Peter respirando conmigo – Así…

Uno.

Dos.

Uno.

Dos.

-Dónde estás? – Preguntó Garrett, supongo que arrancando el teléfono de las manos de Peter.

-Parque… - Lloriqueé.

-Emmett va a estar contigo en un minuto – Respiró conmigo – Que te pasó Isabella? Qué tienes, Pequeña?

-Estaba… con las chicas – Dije ahogada – Y Emily… Estaba hurgando en la caja que me enviaste… Yo sólo había visto el vestido, y lo amé… Pero cuando Emily descubrió las joyas… Fue mucho para mí… No debiste gastar tanto dinero en mí… No debiste… - Lloré.

-Es sólo dinero – Respondió él – Además compré lo que me pareció que te complementaría mejor en el vestido, no simplemente el ítem más caro de la joyería.

-Lo sé – Susurré. Hablar dolía – Pero me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que te extraño, todo lo que te amo… Y me abrumó. Ya las pulseras que me hace Char con tu olor no son suficientes… Me duele Garr, no es sólo emocional, físicamente me duele mucho…

-Isabella… Mi Isabella… Esta noche voy a estar contigo – Me dijo Garr decidido – Es una promesa…

-Bella! Mierda! – Exclamó Emmett desde detrás de mí y me tomó en sus brazos inceremoniosamente – La tengo – Dijo a mi teléfono.

-Dónde me llevas? – Pregunté apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Emmett olía bien, como todos los vampiros, pero había algo distinto en él… Algo que se asemejaba a manzanas verdes y clavo de olor... Delicioso y hogareño. Me sentí segura con él.

Tal vez no eran los brazos en los que quería estar, pero eran una excelente segunda opción.

-A mi habitación – Respondió.

Mierda.

Brennan.

-Noooo! – Chillé.

**En mi Facebook encontrarán fotos de todo lo descrito. No olviden darse una vuelta por ahí. **

**Y por favor, comenten!**


	17. Chapter 17 : Baile

**Esto sí que es extra-rápido y extra-largo… No se pueden quejar!**

**Este capítulo va para todas las chicas de Facebook, que me han demostrado su lealtad y cariño de las maneras más bonitas.**

**Ustedes saben quiénes son, las quiero montones.**

**Capítulo 17**

I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

_Here With Me / Dido_

**Bella POV**

-Bella deja de patalear! – Dijo Emmett agarrándome firmemente.

-Déjame, déjame, déjame… - Le rogué – Quiero estar sola… Déjame aquí…

-Isabella… Isabella? – Escuché a Garrett llamarme. Aún tenía el teléfono en la mano y no había cortado la llamada.

-Garr – Murmuré. Me sentía frágil, mi piel estaba hipersensible y mi estómago y mi pecho me estaban matando. No pude seguir luchando, no tenía las energías, así es que simplemente me acurruqué en una bolita y acerqué el teléfono a mi oído.

-Isabella, me escuchas? Escucho tu respiración… - Me dijo.

-Te escucho… - Le dije con un hilo de voz. Pronto comenzaría a vomitar, así es que dejó de importarme donde me llevara Emmett, que avanzaba a paso humano, pero rápido.

-Mi Pequeña… Lo siento tanto… - Me dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Por qué? – Pregunté.

-No eres vampiro, y no creímos que el lazo te pudiera afectar de esta manera… Creímos que sólo yo sufriría dolor físico con la separación… - Explicó.

-Tú sufres como yo? – Pregunté aún más angustiada. Garr no debía sufrir. No! Él no…

-Si… - Dijo simplemente – No sé exactamente cómo se está manifestando la separación en ti, pero en mí ha sido dolor constante en el pecho y el estómago… A veces duele más… Cuando pasan muchas horas sin que hablemos.

-Por qué no me dijiste? – Pregunté.

-Porque no hay nada que pueda hacerse – Respondió – Y no quería preocuparte.

-Siempre me preocupo por ti, tonto – Lo regañé, y pude escucharlo exhalar una pequeña carcajada.

-Dios! Te amo tanto… - Dijo. Luego poniéndose serio me dijo – Isabella, Emmett sabe cómo ayudarte, por favor coopera con él, es sólo por unas horas hasta que yo pueda llegar a ti.

-De verdad me vas a venir a ver? No lo dices sólo para que me tranquilice? – Pregunté.

-En este momento ya estamos en la carretera – Respondió – Y métete de una vez en la cabeza que yo nunca te mentiría. No le miento a nadie si puedo evitarlo, pero mucho menos a ti que eres mía.

-Ok… - Dije apretando los ojos. El dolor empeoraba – Emm… Emm me duele más… Creo que voy a vomitar…

-Mierda! – Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya estamos aquí – Dijo Emm abriendo una puerta de servicio del edificio del internado de chicos.

-Cómo… - Dije apenas, pero quería preguntar cómo entraríamos sin ser vistos.

-Hay escaleras de incendio – Dijo comprendiendo lo que preguntaba y moviéndose a velocidad vampírica, lo que aumentó mis nauseas.

-Emm… Emm… - Dije tironeando débilmente de su camiseta.

-Llegamos – Dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe. Brennan estaba tirado en el sofá viendo "El Padrino", y al vernos silenció la tele y se puso de pié.

-Emm… - Gemí.

Emmett comprendió. Baño. Me llevó al baño, me dejó en el suelo y yo caí casi desvanecida soltando el teléfono, pero hice un esfuerzo por aferrarme al inodoro (que rogué que estuviera limpio) y simplemente vomité.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió con las arcadas y las contracciones en mi pecho empeoraron mi dolor, y volví a llorar.

Sentí una mano haciendo círculos en mi espalda y otra quitando el cabello de mi rostro que se había escapado de mi coleta. Era una mano grande y fría… Emmett. Hablaba con alguien, pero no estaba segura de lo que decía, porque me zumbaban los oídos.

-Ándate – Mascullé – Déjame – Dije entre oleadas de nausea.

-Sí, sigue vomitando… No sé, no se ve nada bien… No diría que pálida… No, más bien verde… - Estaba hablando por teléfono, probablemente la llamada nunca se cortó y Garr estaba escuchando los sonidos horribles que estaba haciendo. Que humillación!

Poco a poco las náuseas disminuyeron, pero mi cuerpo se sentía como apaleado.

Me quedé ahí, con la frente apoyada en mi antebrazo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Emmett, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – Preguntó Brennan sonando preocupado.

Estaba parado en la puerta que Emmett no cerró.

Había tenido palco preferencial a mi desgracia.

Cerré los ojos. Si no lo veía no existía.

Y entonces ya no pude sostenerme más.

Los brazos de Emmett me rodearon de inmediato.

-Enjuague… - Dije. Podía estar al borde de la muerte, pero no moriría con olor a vómito.

-Qué? – Preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Quiere enjuagarse la boca – Dijo Brennan entrando al baño. Se acercó al botiquín que estaba sobre el lavamanos y sacó una botella de Listerine. Gracias a Dios!

Brennan sirvió una medida y me extendió la tapa. Yo la tomé agradecida, y casi la derramo tratando de llevármela a la boca. Pero lo logré y me enjuagué un buen rato, hasta que me sentí fresca nuevamente. Él guardó el enjuague y sin más salió del baño.

Bien.

-La estoy llevando a la cama – Dijo Emmett a alguien llevándome a su habitación – Te saco los pantalones? – Me ofreció.

Casi me niego automáticamente, pero la verdad es que mi piel estaba hipersensible y la pretina de los jeans me molestaba. Además Emmett ya me había visto en traje de baño, era mi hermano y yo estaba moribunda, así es que el pudor se había ido de paseo.

Asentí.

-Le estoy sacando los pantalones – Narró Emm – Hey! Te respeto Garrett, pero no vuelvas a insinuar algo así. Bella es mi hermana – Dijo profundamente ofendido mientras me quitaba los pantalones con todo cuidado.

-No tienes zapatos – Dijo Emm – Por qué no tienes zapatos? Saliste descalza de tu dormitorio? – Preguntó en tono de regaño. Lo ignoré y me enrollé en posición fetal. Hablar se había convertido en un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

Emm suspiró y me cubrió con una sábana.

-Bella mira, te tienes que tomar esto – Dijo extendiéndome un par de pastillas.

-Qué es? – Pregunté.

-Una pastilla SOS de las que le dan a la gente que sufre de crisis de pánico y un relajante muscular moderado. Char y yo los compramos por si acaso, porque una vez que sellaste el lazo nadie sabía lo que podía pasar – Me explicó - Te voy a traer agua…

-Le hice una infusión de hierbas – Dijo calladamente Brennan desde la puerta.

-Gracias hermano – Le dijo Emm levantándose de la cama para que Brennan pudiera acercarse.

No, no, no, no, no!

En ese momento sonó el citófono y ya que Brennan tenía las manos ocupadas Emm fue a contestar.

-Con esto te vas a sentir mejor – Dijo Brennan muy bajito – Mi mamá hacía esta mezcla y funciona cada vez…

-Gracias… - Dije conmovida por el gesto, pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Si me veía como me sentía, qué horror!

-Te ayudo a sentarte? Así te aprovechas de tomar los remedios… - Dijo dejando el tazón en la mesa.

-Y Emm? – Pregunté. Que él me ayudara a sentarme.

-Bajó. Hay una chica preguntando por él en recepción, me parece que debe ser Emily… No creo que te dejara por nadie más – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Seguro. Si Emily lo llamaba yo me podía ir al infierno, así era la cosa y yo lo sabía. No le guardaría rencor por algo así.

-Entonces, te ayudo? – Preguntó.

-Por favor – Dije ansiosa de tomar los medicamentos y por qué no decirlo, la infusión de la mamá de Brennan. Con todo lo que había vomitado estaba deshidratada y me moría de sed.

Él se acercó y me rodeó con un brazo y reordenó los almohadones con el otro. Me depositó suavemente en los cojines y acercó el tazón a mi boca.

-Yo puedo – Mascullé. Él simplemente esperó a que yo tomara el tazón, pero temblaba tanto que no fui capaz de sostenerlo – No puedo – Admití derrotada.

-No pasa nada, yo te ayudo – Dijo casualmente. Creo que forzadamente casual – Endulcé la infusión con un poco de miel de azahar, que sirve como antiespasmódico y sedante… Te va a hacer bien…

-Lo siento – Interrumpí.

-Qué es lo que sientes? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Interrumpir tu película, invadir tu espacio, vomitar tu baño, que lo hayas visto todo… Lo siento, le dije a Emmett que no me trajera para acá – Le dije.

-Por qué no? Si no estás bien es aquí donde tienes que estar… Con tu hermano… - Dijo firmemente – Y conmigo – Dijo muy bajito.

No supe qué responder, pero él acercó el tazón a mis labios y bebí un sorbo tentativo… Era delicioso. Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y le pregunté

-Estás seguro de que esto es medicinal?

-Claro, mi mamá sabía lo que hacía – Dijo sin alterarse – Por qué preguntas?

-Porque es delicioso, y mi mamá siempre decía que todo lo bueno es pecado. Las medicinas saben mal, es parte de su poder curativo – Afirmé dando otro sorbo más largo.

-Nunca me habías hablado de tu mamá – Dijo dándome una pastilla.

-Porque me da pena hablar de ella – Dije después de tragar – No sé cómo lo haces para mantenerte tan entero cuando hablas tan libremente de la tuya.

-Mi mamá fue un ser luminoso, y tuvimos tiempo para despedirnos. No quedó nada pendiente, y aunque la extraño montones, no siento que se haya ido del todo… Me quedé con todas sus cosas, incluidas sus hierbas, porque a mi hermano no le interesaron y a mi papá le molestaba verlas, él prefiere tratar de olvidar… Creo que su secretaria le ayuda en eso… - Dijo sonriendo un poco, una sonrisa distinta a la sardónica que me tenía acostumbrada. Una sonrisa triste – Además – Agregó – Tú eres a la única persona que le he hablado de mi mamá… Bueno y a Emmett le he dicho lo básico.

-Oh – fue mi genial respuesta. Otro sorbo, otra pastilla, otro sorbo.

El líquido bajó cálido por mi garganta revitalizando y relajando a la vez…

No hablamos más, él simplemente me ayudó a beber hasta terminar la infusión.

-Bella! Cómo estás? – Preguntó Emmett con su vozarrón desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-Estaba quedándose dormida, pero eso fue antes de que entraras gritando – Dijo Brennan – Qué pasó abajo?

-Emily – Dijo radiante – Estaba preocupada por Bella y vino a preguntarme si yo sabía algo.

-Ves? Ya le gustas – Dije sonriéndole débilmente.

-Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Brennan.

-Porque Emily es tremendamente tímida, y nunca habría sido capaz de venir a buscar a ningún otro chico, habría enviado a Gaby o Kristy con el recado... – Dije - Si vino fue haciendo un esfuerzo para verte – Afirmé.

-Le gusto – Dijo Emm como tanteando las palabras.

-Le gustas – Afirmé otra vez.

-Esta noche la beso – Dijo entusiasmado – Oh… - Su alegría murió súbitamente.

-Oh qué? – Pregunté.

-Estás enferma, no te puedo dejar sola así como estás – Dijo casi haciendo pucheros.

-Ya me siento mejor – Le dije y era verdad. La pastilla SOS me había bajado las revoluciones disminuyendo si no eliminando la angustia por la separación, y el relajante muscular había atenuado enormemente los espasmos.

Y seguramente la infusión también ayudó.

-No necesito a nadie… - Dije tratando de sonar firme – Voy a estar dormida de todos modos.

-Yo me puedo quedar contigo – Ofreció Brennan tímidamente.

Oooooh no, no señor. Él y yo solos en una habitación, conmigo en la cama y sin pantalones y mi energía física y mental drenada… Receta para el desastre.

-No! – Dijo Emmett, y yo lo miré temiendo que se hubiera dado cuenta de que había algo entre nosotros.

-Po… Por qué? – Pregunté débilmente.

-Porque él es quien va a distraer a Gaby para que yo pueda llegar a Emily – Dijo Emmett. Suspiré aliviada.

Brennan frunció el ceño brevemente, fijó su vista en mí y abrió la boca para decir algo…

-No te preocupes, Char seguro que me acompaña, a ella no le entusiasmaba mucho el baile de todas maneras – Dije de sopetón, interrumpiéndolo – Me parece que mencionó un maratón del "Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa"…

-Si es que llega… - Dijo Emmett entre dientes.

-Va a llegar – Afirmé con convicción. Char no me fallaría.

Y después de eso no recuerdo nada, así es que asumo que caí en un sueño profundo.

oooOooo

Cuando Desperté todo estaba oscuro. Completamente oscuro.

No sabía dónde estaba y no reconocí todos los olores, ninguno de los muebles o la firmeza del colchón.

Y no llevaba pantalones.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Chillé. Aún mis movimientos estaban descoordinados y no pensaba con claridad, pero si me tenía presa un violador, mi única defensa era chillar como un cerdo de camino al matadero.

-Bella! – Exclamó Char entrando a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta dejó entrar luz desde el exterior y pude distinguir las siluetas y rostros de Emm y Brennan en el área común, luciendo preocupados.

-Char… - Suspiré y extendí los brazos. Ella se arrodilló junto a la cama y me abrazó por un largo rato, acariciando mi cabello.

-Te sientes mejor? Perdóname por no haber estado ahí, no debí dejarte… - Me dijo con la voz quebrada, llena de culpa.

Hice un inventario de mi cuerpo antes de contestar. El dolor había disminuido a un pequeño tirón, incómodo pero manejable. Mi piel ya no estaba hipersensible ni temblaba. Tenía hambre y me sentía asquerosa.

-Bien – Susurré – Por qué estoy bien? – Pregunté.

-Tuviste una crisis gatillada por emociones demasiado fuertes – Dijo – Eso desencadenó los síntomas de abstinencia de un vampiro separado de su Pareja. Es notable, no pensé que fuera posible, pero lo conversé con Emmett de todos modos y pensamos que la única manera de terminar una potencial crisis es cortarla del inicio… Apagar tus emociones para eliminar tu angustia. Y por otro lado, lo físico se solucionó con un relajante muscular. Era una teoría, claro, pero es todo lo que podíamos hacer para estar preparados… Aunque nunca nos imaginamos que tu primera reacción sería salir corriendo en lugar de llamar a uno de nosotros! – Dijo esto último más preocupada que enojada.

-Dónde estabas? – Susurré.

-Cazando – Me dijo avergonzada – Siempre pongo el teléfono en silencio cuando cazo, por razones obvias.

-Sí, claro… - Dije vagamente apoyando mi mano en la almohada al sentarme. El tacto de algo diferente a las sábanas… Algodón blandito… Usado… Una camiseta de Garrett… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Cuatro camisetas de Garr que hasta entonces no había tocado y estaban impregnadas de su esencia.

Había dormido con su olor, por eso había descansado tan bien y los síntomas de "abstinencia" habían virtualmente desaparecido.

-No me pareció mal usarlas todas, era una emergencia y Garrett viene en camino y me imagino que debe venir con una maleta de ropa sucia – Sonrió Char.

Yo me reí un poco. Me estaba volviendo rara, necesitando la ropa sucia de mi novio como si fuera heroína.

-De verdad te sientes mejor? – Preguntó tomando mi mano, preocupada.

-Sí, sólo me muero de hambre – Le dije.

-Emmett tiene barras de cereal… - Dijo Char de inmediato, estirando la mano para abrir el cajón del velador.

-Olvídalo! – Dije de inmediato – La caja de barras que compró Emmett está vencida hace como diez años, y aunque las barras estuvieran frescas igual serían asquerosas. Más encima son diet! Puaj! Debería botarlas.

-Hey! – Gritó Emmett desde el otro lado del dormitorio, cerca del baño, donde se arreglaba para el baile – Las compré para ti, enana malagradecida!

-Bueno, te estafaron, y lo único que vas a conseguir es envenenarme! – Grité – Brennaaaan! – Llamé.

-Sí? - Preguntó asomando apenas la cabeza, supongo que por miedo a Charlotte.

-Tienes algo de comida? Me muero de hambre… - Le pedí. Él asintió una vez y desapareció de inmediato para volver unos minutos después con una manzana verde pelada y cortada en gajos.

Se acercó lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de enojar a la bestia, y me dio risa darme cuenta de que la "bestia" era Char.

-Sólo guardo un poco de fruta – Explicó – No como snacks…

-Por supuesto que no, tu mamá lo habría odiado – Dije sin pensar. Él abrió los ojos y asintió. Me entregó el plato y se quedó ahí, como esperando veredicto.

-Gracias – Dije suavemente sin saber hacia dónde mirar. Miraba hacia arriba y estaban sus ojos, miraba hacia abajo y estaban sus pies, y si miraba justo hacia el frente, estaba su pene.

Vale. Me concentré en la manzana.

Probé un trozo y fue maravilloso. La perfecta combinación de dulce y ácido, el jugo, la textura firme y el grado de madurez exacto.

Mi boca necesitaba desesperadamente algo así, porque a pesar del enjuague sentía como si algo hubiera muerto en mi lengua.

-Orgánica – Afirmé. Brennan creía en el poder curativo de las plantas, por lo que no se contaminaría con manzanas fumigadas con sistemas tradicionales… No, su mamá le había enseñado algo distinto.

Pero sin embargo, fumaba.

Contradictorio…

Él me regaló una genuina sonrisa y asintió. Nos entendíamos.

Yyyyyy entonces cometí el error de mirarlo más atentamente.

Pantalón de esmoquin, camisa blanca impecable arremangada hasta los codos y el cuello abierto hasta el tercer botón con la humita colgando de su cuello sin amarrar… Piel dorada y saludable, extrañamente bronceada. En Irlanda no se toma sol, verdad? Hace frío y llueve…

Y eso era todo lo que llevaba puesto

No zapatos, no calcetines.

No sé por qué sus pies desnudos me parecieron sexi. No deberían serlo, no es como si tuviera un fetiche ni nada parecido… Era… Lo que dijo Char… No estoy ciega, mis ojos aprecian la belleza masculina del maldito de Brennan… Quién no lo haría? Seguro que esa noche todas las chicas se le abalanzarían en el baile, especialmente estando sin una cita que las espante.

Inspirar.

Expirar.

Tranquila, tranquila, Brennan no me gusta así… No, no, no… Acabo de tener una crisis por Garrett…

Oh Garrett!

Garr… Garr… Garr… Ugh! El tirón en mi estómago se hace presente. Lo necesito… Garr…

Inspirar.

Expirar.

-Bella…! – Interrumpió Char sacándome de mi embotamiento.

-Agh? – Me giré a verla. Ella lucía más preocupada que enojada, así es que asumí que no había notado el intercambio entre Brennan y yo.

-Que si quieres ir al baile? – Preguntó.

-Pero… Ya es muy tarde… No me he peinado ni maquillado… Será buena idea? – Balbuceé. La verdad es que ya me sentía mucho mejor, y más sabiendo que Garrett venía hacia mí… Y además este sería mi primer baile.

Quién sabe, tal vez el último si Victoria me atrapaba o Garrett se veía obligado a convertirme antes de lo planeado.

Las marcas de diseñador y la competencia por quién llevaba encima trapos más caros me daba lo mismo, pero me gustaría ver el salón decorado e iluminado y a los chicos y chicas interactuando libremente… Y también me daba curiosidad la música que tocarían. Sería música normal para adolescentes o serían bailes de salón como el vals, el foxtrot y el cha-cha-cha?

Me encogí de hombros mentalmente, no es como si pudiera bailar ninguno de los dos

-Bella, tengo nuestras cajas aquí porque las chicas no quisieron quedarse a cargo de un contenido tan valioso… - Dijo Char – Tú sabes que te puedo arreglar en nada de tiempo, lo importante es saber si quieres ir.

-Si quiero – Dije tímidamente – Quiero que Garr me vea bonita… - Susurré.

-Perfecto – Dijo Char asintiendo.

-Vamos a llegar las dos solas entonces? Los demás se van a juntar como en diez minutos – Dije mirando el despertador de Emmett.

-Como dijimos al principio, las primas lesbianas – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Ugh!... – Dije imaginando los comentarios de la gente. Demonios! Cómo se burlaría Brennan!

-Hey, ya están listos? Necesitamos que se larguen! – Dijo Char subiendo la voz.

-Ya nos vamos – Dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación.

-Emm… Te ves… Te ves… - Dije sin palabras. Mi hermano sería sin dudas el chico más guapo de la noche… Seguido de cerca por el desgraciado de Brennan, que había terminado de vestirse y descansaba contra el marco de la puerta luciendo como un joven James Bond.

-…Como el muñequito de la torta de novios de Hulk! – Dijo Char muy seria. Emm sonrió y le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo que seguro habría matado a un humano, y se acercó a mí.

-Te quiero – Dijo mirándome intensamente y me besó en la mejilla, la frente y la coronilla. Yo estiré los brazos y lo abracé con las escasas fuerzas que tenía y besé su mejilla.

-Te quiero – Dije bajito.

-Nos vemos? – Preguntó Brennan sonando inseguro.

Yo me limité a asentir, me recosté y cerré los ojos.

Despacio y sin darme cuenta me deslicé a la semiinconsciencia hasta que Char decidió que debía saltar a la ducha.

oooOooo

Char estaba en lo cierto. Ella efectivamente era capaz de hacer milagros.

Mi cabello estaba recogido a un lado y caía del otro en suaves bucles por mis hombros y espalda.

Mi rostro ya no lucía enfermo ni verdoso, ella lo había solucionado todo con corrector de ojeras. Estaba usando mucho maquillaje, más del que hubiera usado nunca, pero el resultado valía las veces que Char me pinchó el ojo con el rizador de pestañas.

Mis zapatos Jimmy Choo, esos aterradoramente costosos resultaron ser inesperadamente cómodos. El tacón era completamente manejable, así es que no me balanceaba inestable como una jirafa recién nacida. Hasta podría manejar moverme con gracia, siempre que no tropezara con nada o pisara mi falda..

Mi vestido… Era un sueño. Era de color gris plata satinado, el escote era estilo "palabra de honor", de corte sirena y ajustado como un guante, y tenía un par de secciones decoradas con cristales Swarovski. Me formaba una figura que estaba segura de no poseer, haciéndome ver más voluptuosa y adulta.

Y por último… Las joyas. Las joyas que desencadenaron la crisis. Dios! Eran maravillosas. Demasiado para un baile de secundaria… Demasiado para una boda real! Garr estaba loco por comprármelas, pero lo amé más si es posible al pensar en que él sólo quería darme algo bonito. Había juntado ganas de mimarme durante treinta largos años, y ahora que por fin podía hacerlo no me negaría a aceptar sus regalos.

Sabía que no trataba de comprarme, sino simplemente de hacerme feliz.

-Fui fuiiiiiiiiiiu! – Silbó Char – Mira que bien te ves cuando te bañas.

-Podría decir lo mismo – Sonreí al espejo. Char usaba un vestido mucho menos tradicional que el mío pero igualmente hermoso en su estilo. Era corto, busto en corte corazón, y de color calipso… Pero bajo la capa exterior de la falda calipso, asomaba una capa de tul amarillo, más abajo otra calipso y otra más amarilla. Pero eso no era lo que hacía especial el vestido… Lo que lo hacía único era un maravilloso bordado con aplicaciones de plumas de pavo real que decoraban todo el costado derecho del vestido. Era llamativo y extravagante y magnífico, y sólo una mujer segura en sí misma como Char podría usarlo luciendo tan hermosa y elegante.

Sus zapatos eran unos Jimmy Choo con un taco aguja de vértigo de color dorado y calipso con la aplicación de pequeñas cadenitas que bailaban en sus tobillos como si estuvieran haciendo la danza de los siete velos. Yo me torcería un pié de sólo mirarlos fijamente.

Su cabello rubio estaba recogido por pequeñas horquillas puestas de tal modo que resultaban invisibles, lo que daba la ilusión de que su cabello se sostenía por arte de magia.

Obviamente, era toda una visión.

-Vamos? – Preguntó.

\- Vamos – Sonreí. En una ocasión normal este era el momento de rociarme un poco de mi perfume favorito, Ralph de Ralph Lauren, pero vería a Garr, a Garr! Y él prefería el aroma natural de mi piel (lo que por supuesto no significa que no usara desodorante, ahí sí que no transaba).

-Te sientes bien? Estás segura de poder ir? – Me preguntó otra vez antes de salir.

-Garr viene, Charr… Viene y lo siento, el nudo en mi estómago es cada vez menos apretado, lo siento más cerca… Da lo mismo si lo espero aquí o en el baile, y sería una pena perderme la oportunidad de estrenar este vestido – Respondí.

-No puedo creer que te haya afectado tan fuerte el lazo, Bella… Por un lado porque eres humana, pero por sobre todo porque te resististe tanto a aceptarlo al principio! – Dijo Char abriendo la puerta – No te va a dar frío? – Preguntó – No quieres llevar el chal que viene con el vestido?

-No, estoy bien – Dije – Es una noche cálida, y no quiero llevar nada que se me pueda perder.

-Oooookay, nos vamos – Dijo Char tomando mi brazo. Y juntas caminamos cruzando el parque hacia el salón donde se celebraba el baile. Había mucha gente fuera del edificio, algunos autos elegantes estacionados y otros detenidos para dejar a sus pasajeros y hasta un valet que abría puertas y ayudaba a las chicas a bajar de los autos cuando sus citas eran bastardos perezosos que no se molestaban en hacerlo. Las monjas y curas aparentemente habían pensado en todo.

Nosotras nos acercamos tomadas del brazo a la puerta directamente y sin pompa, ganándonos un montón de miradas. Por los vestidos? Porque llegábamos a pié cruzando el pasto? Porque no teníamos citas? Quién sabe, la cosa es que si bien no detuvimos el tráfico como en las películas, muchas cabezas se voltearon.

Al llegar a la puerta estaba la hermana Clara sentada frente a un escritorio, recibiendo las entradas, y aparentemente fascinada con la labor que le había tocado.

-Isabella! Charlotte! Oh, se ven preciosas! – Exclamó – Se ven tan mayores, no son mis niñas… Crecen tan rápido – Dijo genuinamente emocionada.

-Gracias – Dije sonrojada. Su opinión me importaba y estaba muy complacida de su aprobación.

-Hermana, usted tiene como veinticinco años, y nos habla como si tuviera sesenta! – Se rió Char.

-Veinticuatro, y es cierto, las trato como si fueran mis hijas… Es que es así como las veo – Sonrió un poco triste.

Por qué mierda no dejaba de ser monja y se buscaba un novio? Era tan bonita y dulce y maternal… Se estaba perdiendo a la sombra de su tía la Superiora.

-Nosotras también la queremos, hermana. Usted sería la mejor mamá del mundo – Dijo Char, shockeándonos a la hermana y a mí. Char no era de emitir opiniones descuidadamente, y lo que estaba insinuando era peligroso.

-Soy sólo un instrumento de Dios – Respondió la hermana sonriendo incómoda. Quise estrangular a Char por arruinar su buen humor – Que disfruten el baile!

-Gracias – Respondimos al unísono.

-Por qué le dijiste eso? Tú sabes que no se puede incitar a la rebelión de las monjas, seguro que es causa de expulsión! – Le dije a Char al oído, que con el "megatacón" de sus zapatos quedaba a mi altura.

-Porque esa mujer tiene que salir de aquí – Afirmó Char – Es una de las pocas personas genuinamente buenas que he conocido en mi vida, y no quiero ser un testigo mudo de cómo se seca y se consume hasta ser una monja más. Ella merece más que el rol que le asignó la bruja de su tía, y creo que en el fondo ella también lo sabe…

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero qué podemos hacer más allá de raptarla? – Pregunté.

-Peter y yo tenemos pequeñas propiedades distribuidas en todo el país – Respondió pensativa – Son lugares de paso poco sofisticados y alejados de la población para cuando vivimos como nómades… Nada diseñado como mi casa, sino lugares con una cama, una cocina y un baño… A lo mejor puedo conseguir que la hermana se tome vacaciones para pensar si lo que de verdad quiere es seguir aquí… Puede usar alguna de las cabañas como residencia temporal o permanente, y buscar un trabajo que tenga que ver con la educación, que es lo que le apasiona.

-No sabía que tenían más casas… - Comenté.

-No son casas de verdad, son apenas la alternativa a un motel, un lugar para ducharse y hacer el amor sin terminar con hojas y corteza de árbol en el cabello, pero si la hermana Clara acepta le mando a remodelar una en la zona que elija, me da lo mismo cuanto cueste – Dijo firmemente

-Bueno, parece que lo tienes todo planeado… - Le dije. Tan metidas en nuestra conversación estábamos que no nos dimos ni cuenta de que nuevamente, éramos el foco de atención.

-Bella! – Exclamó Emmett levantando una mano y haciendo señas frenéticamente como si fuera difícil distinguirlo entre la multitud. Estaba con Emily a un lado y Brennan al otro. También estaban Kristy, Gaby, Christopher Anderson (el chico que le gustaba a Gaby antes de que apareciera Emmett), Joshua, Mathew Archer (que era el que le gustaba a Emily antes de la aparición de mi hermano), y varios chicos y chicas más.

Nos acercamos cortando entre la multitud que se abrió para nosotras con sorprendente facilidad. Char, supongo.

-Bells! – Gritó Emmett y me tomó en sus brazos y me giró haciendo volar la cola de mi vestido.

-Emmett, suéltala, bruto! – Gritó Char golpeándolo con su pequeño bolso – Va a vomitar!

-Eeeeew! - Dijo Emm dejándome en el suelo y alejándose tres pasos como si yo fuera a comenzar a vomitar mis entrañas otra vez.

Yo quedé mareada y un poco inestable, y mientras Char le gritaba a Emmett por ser un tarado, Brennan me tomó del antebrazo para estabilizarme.

-Bañarte te sienta – Murmuró con voz ronca.

-Lo mismo dijo Char – Sonreí agradecida por su soporte. Entre los zapatos, la bienvenida de Emmett y mi malestar general era un milagro que no me hubiera caído sobre mi trasero aún.

-Ponche? – Preguntó. Char y Emmett seguían discutiendo en rápidos susurros.

-Ya lo "arreglaron"? – Pregunté.

-No – Dijo divertido – Pero aún es temprano. Por qué? Quieres algo más fuerte?

-Todo lo contrario! – Exclamé – Estoy un poco deshidratada y aún no me siento muy bien, no se me ocurriría beber alcohol de dudosa procedencia…

-Esto es básicamente jugo de frutas, así es que vas a estar bien – Me aseguró sirviendo un vaso para mí.

-Gracias – Dije mirándolo a los ojos. Error.

Bajé la mirada bruscamente y me di cuenta de que su corbatín estaba torcido.

Dejé mi vaso en la mesa y le dije

-Puedo? – Y estiré los brazos hacia su cuello. Él se puso rígido, pensando tal vez que lo abrazaría, pero aclaré – Tienes el corbatín mal amarrado.

Él asintió.

Yo me concentré en deshacer el nudo espantoso que se había hecho él, y una vez que logré desarmarlo lo rehíce cuidadosamente. Él estaba tenso y yo nerviosa, tratando de completar la tarea sin tocarlo.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

Cuando terminé me giré de inmediato para tomar mi ponche y di un largo sorbo… Sí, así estaba mejor…

Me volví hacia el resto del grupo y se interpuso en mi camino Joshua. Mierda!

-Hola Bella – Dijo besando mi mejilla como si fuéramos íntimos amigos – Te ves preciosa…

-Gracias – Musité mirando detrás de él. Charlotte hablaba furiosamente al oído de Emmett, aferrándose a su brazo, deteniéndolo. Seguí la mirada frenética de Emmett y demonios! Mathew Archer estaba hablándole a Emily, casi acorralándola contra la pared.

El imbécil no le había dirigido ni una mirada nunca antes, pero en el momento que un chico popular como mi hermano muestra interés… Tiene que interponerse. Y arriesgar el cuello en el proceso, nunca vi a Emmett lucir una expresión tan terrorífica.

-Ven, vamos a bailar – Dijo tomándome la mano y tironeándome hacia la pista.

-No! – Exclamé retirando mi mano de la suya sin ni mirarlo, pegada en la escena de Emily y Archer. Qué sentiría Emily por el imbécil de Archer ahora que existía Emm en su vida? Aún le resultaba atractivo? Aún sentía ese enamoramiento que mantuvo por años?

-Bella es sólo un baile, lo siento pos enojarme contigo el otro día… - Me dijo Josh al oído, abrazándome por detrás en una postura incómodamente íntima. Su aliento olía a alcohol, y no precisamente a cerveza.

Nop. Aquí hablábamos de las grandes ligas: Vodka.

-No, me tengo que ir – Le dije tratando de soltarme.

-Bella, una canción, no me puedes negar una canción… - Insistía Josh pasando sus manos entre mi cintura y mis caderas. No era que estuviera tocando nada inapropiado, era simplemente el hecho de que me estuviera tocando cuando yo no quería… Me puse furiosa…

Emmett estaba a segundos de cometer asesinato en masa y este idiota quiere bailar?

-No! – Exclamé separándome de él.

Josh avanzó hacia mí.

-Joshua déjala en paz, Bella te dijo que no – Dijo Brennan posicionándose levemente frente a mí, como para interceptar a Joshua de ser necesario.

-Y tú qué te metes, irlandés… Vete a sembrar papas a tu país… - Dijo Josh cabreado y despectivo. De haber no haber estado borracho estoy segura de que no habría mencionado la nacionalidad de Brennan como un insulto.

Brennan se envaró en toda su altura, quedando del mismo porte que Josh… Pero el cuerpo de Brennan era ágil y de músculos largos, mientras el de Josh era casi dos veces más ancho e inflado como si reemplazara con esteroides sus cereales para el desayuno.

-Josh, para! – Exclamé.

Brennan dio un paso hacia adelante cuando Josh no obedeció… Supongo que estaba embrutecido con el alcohol. No es que fuera a hacerme daño, pero se estaba interponiendo en mi camino y alargando las cosas.

-Brennan no! – Le susurré tomando su mano y retrocediendo. Josh nos miró marchar como no entendiendo qué mierda pasaba…

Al principio Brennan se resistió, pero luego me siguió poniendo su mano en mi espalda desnuda. Su mano era cálida y me fue extraño sentir que me tocaban manos que no eran duras y frías como rocas.

Pero no había tiempo para eso. Caminé lo más rápido posible hacia Emily y musité

-Emmett va a matar a Archer, y no hablo figurativamente. Saca a bailar a Gaby ahora!

-No quiero bailar con Gaby! – Exclamó Brennan – Si bailamos no se me va a despegar más…

-Brennan por favor… Un favor para mí… Necesito evitar un desastre, Char no lo va a poder contener mucho más, míralo… - Rogué.

Brennan miró con atención la escena y la expresión de Emmett y me dijo

-Me vas a deber una.

-Por supuesto! – Dije, y me separé de él. Mientras Brennan se dirigió al grupo principal a buscar a Gaby, yo llamé la atención e hice señas a Kristy apuntando a la pista de baile. Ella asintió y caminó a unirse a Gaby, y segundos después llegué a Emily, que miraba al suelo y se mordía el labio sin saber qué decir. No estaba cómoda con este tipo y de inmediato supe por qué. Olía igual que Josh, a vodka.

-Ahí estás – Dije rodeándola con mis brazos – Te estábamos buscando, vamos a ir a bailar – Dije tomando su mano.

-Hey! Yo no he terminado con ella! – Exclamó Archer tomando su otra muñeca. Apreté los dientes y murmuré claramente

-Archer, no seas imbécil. Te estás metiendo con la chica de mi hermano, y ella no quiere estar aquí…

-La chica de tu hermano? – Preguntó burlón – Y por qué no está él aquí para reclamarla?

-Porque Char está tratando de contenerlo para que no venga. Si pone las manos sobre ti te va a matar, idiota! – Exclamé empujándolo.

Archer se tambaleó hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caerse sobre su trasero. Estaba más ebrio de lo que pensé.

-Lárgate _Bella_ – Escupió mi nombre – Todos sabemos que Emily siempre ha estado enamorada de mí…

Emily cerró los ojos bien apretados y tensó sus puños, como si al no ver lo que pasaba, esto no estuviera ocurriendo. Estaba siendo públicamente humillada por el chico de sus sueños.

-Déjala en paz – Dije lentamente – Sólo la quieres porque está con alguien más grande, guapo y popular que tú – Afirmé. Él avanzó y yo lo volví a empujar. Fuerte. Esto no podía durar, si Emmett percibía amenazadas a su pareja y a su hermana… Desastre… No sé cómo todavía lo retenía Char.

Mierda, medidas extremas.

La siguiente vez que Archer cargó para tomar el brazo de Emily le hice una de las llaves de Jasper. Usando su propio impulso torcí su brazo desviando su trayectoria y se golpeó de frente contra la pared.

La misma que usó para acorralar a Emily.

Cayó al suelo.

Nariz sangrante.

Oh! Dios! Voy a vomitar…

-Bella! – Exclamó Emily reaccionando por fin – Estás bien?

-He estado mejor – Dije estremeciéndome por la sangre fresca. Emmett y Char estaban completamente paralizados, y me preocupé sólo por Emm, ya que Char había cazado ese mismo día.

-Quieres ir con Emmett? – Le pedí suavemente – Él está muy preocupado por ti, por eso vine yo a buscarte… Él habría molido a golpes a Archer…

-Pero en lugar de eso lo hiciste tú – Sonrió ella tímidamente.

-No era la idea… - Musité.

-Pero se lo merecía – Afirmó – No te quiero dejar sola – Dijo viendo que se acercaba un cura y la Madre Superiora

-Ándate antes de que te metas en problemas, no te preocupes por mí – Susurré – Y tal vez… Toma a Emmett de la mano. Eso lo va a calmar…

Emily asintió y se dirigió hacia mi hermano.

-Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó la Superiora furiosa.

-Archer está borracho y estaba acosando a algunas de las alumnas. Cuando vine a intervenir me atacó. Yo le hice una llave de defensa personal y él chocó contra la pared. Está tan ebrio que no se le ocurrió poner las manos por delante de su nariz – Narré con la conciencia tranquila.

-Es verdad, huele a alcohol – Dijo el cura, y abriendo la chaqueta de Archer sacó del bolsillo interno una petaca con alcohol.

-Lo que hizo, señorita, no es propio de una jovencita formada en nuestra institución – Dijo la Hermana Superiora con una mirada tremendamente reprobatoria - Así no es como se comporta una dama - Agregó – Pero lo hizo en defensa propia y este joven efectivamente está ebrio… La quiero en mi oficina el lunes a las ocho de la mañana en punto para discutir su castigo. Eso es todo, retírese a su dormitorio.

-Es injusto! – Comentó alguien. Los murmullos del círculo de curiosos fue aumentando en volumen pero yo simplemente asentí. Me giré a buscar a Char y me tomó del brazo inmediatamente.

-Bien hecho, estoy orgullosa.

-Gracias… Es uno de los movimientos de Jasper – Le dije.

-Claro que lo es… - Dijo ella – Nos vamos entonces?

-No – Le dije – Emm no está muy estable, y prefiero que lo vigiles tú… Yo me voy a esperar a Garrett en la torre.

-Está bien – Me dijo – Disfruten!

-Ustedes también – Sonreí sabiendo que si venía Garr venía Peter.

Caminé hacia la puerta con la cabeza en alto. Sí, me habían echado, pero le había pateado el trasero a un jugador de futbol de dos veces mi tamaño. Estaba orgullosa.

Caminé lento por los jardines para despejar mi mente… Todo el ruido y las luces provenían de un solo lugar, y mientras más me alejaba más tranquila me sentía.

Vería a Garrett… Lo tocaría… Lo besaría y lo abrasaría y no lo dejaría ir más.

Abrí con mi ganzúa la puerta del dormitorio y me fijé que todo estaba en orden. Al menos los estilistas de Amanda habían regresado todo a su lugar.

Ganzúa para mi habitación. Qué me pondría para esperar a Garr? Usaría este vestido u otra cosa? Tenía algo sexi? O mejor no usar nada? Tal vez una ducha estaría bien… Pensé entrando en mi cuarto.

Estiré la mano hacia el interruptor y mi mano fue atrapada y puesta contra la pared, sobre mi cabeza.

Mi otra mano sufrió el mismo destino casi de inmediato.

Me asusté ante la oscuridad y la posición de vulnerabilidad hasta que inspire.

Garrett.

Inequívocamente Garrett.

-Garr – Exhalé casi en un gemido. Arqueé mi cuerpo, me puse de puntillas y estiré el cuello buscando su boca, pero él controlaba la situación.

Y me refiero a que la CONTROLABA.

Estaba feral, respirando agitadamente, y un gruñido bajo emanaba de su pecho.

No me dio miedo, supe instintivamente que él necesitaba mi completa sumisión.

Garrett había estado a punto de perder la cabeza en una carrera por llegar a mí, y no puede haber sido fácil escuchar cómo sufrí sin poder hacer nada a la distancia. No lo podía ver, pero fijé mi mirada donde calculé que estaban sus ojos.

-Te amo – Susurré – Viniste por mí y te amo…

Gruñido.

Sentí su nariz recorrer la columna de mi cuello desde la base hasta detrás de mi oído, causándome un escalofrío de puro placer y anticipación. Repitió el proceso otra vez y una tercera… Con la lengua.

Gemí sin saber cuánto rato me sostendrían las piernas. Su cuerpo de a poco se había ido amoldando al mío y me tenía completamente atrapada.

Su erección se erguía poderosa contra mi estómago y vagamente me pregunté si traería ropa interior.

La nariz de Garrett continuó bajando desde mis hombros hasta mi escote, y repitió el sendero con besos mojados… Dios! No sabía si era un premio o un castigo, pero esta nueva faceta de Garr me tenía mojando las bragas como nunca. No era sólo lo que hacía, era la expectación que generaba.

-Garr… bésame – Rogué sin empacho con una voz que no sonaba como la mía – Bésame… Soy tuya, reclámame…

De pronto varias cosas pasaron:

Sus gruñidos se intensificaron.

Mis dos muñecas fueron sujetadas por una sola mano.

Su otra mano descendió y acarició mi mejilla para luego enredarse en el cabello suelto del lado derecho de mi cabeza.

Jaló de mi cabello suavemente para angular mi rostro a su gusto.

Y me atacó.

No fue un beso que fuera en crescendo, fue como si hubiera partido con el gran final, invadiendo cada milímetro de mi boca, chupando, lamiendo, mordisqueando, besando, como si tratara de consumirme en cuerpo y alma.

Yo traté de participar activamente, pero no tenía caso… Él estaba en un estado primal y era mucho más sencillo simplemente someterme y dejarme llevar.

Mi corazón se quería arrancar de mi pecho.

No podía respirar.

Pero sentía que moriría si él quitaba sus labios de los míos.

Taquicardia? No importa. Oxígeno? Eso es para los débiles.

Mi cuerpo lo pedía, mi alma lo pedía… Uno… Somos uno… Debemos volver a ser uno.

-Adentro – Jadeé – Te quiero adentro de mí… - Rogué moviendo la cara tanto como me lo permitió su agarre.

-Qué quieres? – Jadeó, más agitado que yo.

-A ti – Le dije suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Por qué? – Preguntó como enojado.

-Porque te amo, porque soy tuya, porque si no me haces el amor voy a morir… - Le dije aún jadeante.

-Mía? – Peguntó con voz dura.

-Solamente tuya, para siempre – Susurré.

-Mía? – Insistió.

-Para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras – Le dije.

No me contestó, pero me besó aún más duro.

Era la experiencia más erótica y atemorizante de mi vida… Y no era él el que me daba miedo, sino el descubrir que me gustaba esta falta de delicadeza. Me gustaba rudo. Me gustaba duro. Animal. Libre de represiones autoimpuestas.

Yo era su Pareja.

Nunca me haría daño.

Oh sí, mis labios se sentirían amoratados mañana…

Tal vez mis muñecas mostraran marcas de su restricción.

Pero lo único que me dolía era literalmente, mi sexo. Porque él no estaba en mí.

-Eres hermosa – Dijo besando mi cuello nuevamente, pero apenas rozando sus labios por mi piel – Siempre eres hermosa… - Mordisqueó la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro – Pero hoy estás sublime… - Más besos – No me enviaste una foto de tu atuendo antes de salir – Dijo y me mordió más fuerte cubriendo sus dientes con sus labios.

-Quería… Quería que fuera sorpresa – Gemí y jadeé ante esa mezcla de dolor y placer – Cuando me vieras…

-Mal Isabella… Muy mal… - Comentó mientras su mano comenzó a arremangar mi vestido. Poquito a poquito. Jodida falda larga!

-Mal por qué? – Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Porque ya nunca voy a tener una foto de tu primer baile – Dijo y su mano se introdujo bajo la falda, delineando el borde de mis mínimas bragas. Unas especiales, sexi, que usaba porque sabía que estaría con él.

-Puedes sacarme una foto ahora – Ofrecí.

-No hay fuerza en el universo que me haga separarme de ti esta noche, Isabella – Declaró moviendo su dedo en la unión de mis muslos, de forma casi imperceptible

-No sería separarnos, estaría justo aquí… - Jadeé. Quería abrir las piernas como una gimnasta olímpica, pero todavía tenía cierto pudor a parecer tan ansiosa.

Como si él no pudiera olerme.

Como si él no pudiera sentirme.

Ya le había pedido que me hiciera el amor… No era un secreto que lo deseaba…

Su dedo rozó mi clítoris muy suavemente y mis rodillas se doblaron.

Su mano que sostenía mis muñecas soportó mi peso hasta que me estabilicé.

-Abre – Dijo empujando mi muslo izquierdo. Yo obedecí y separé mis piernas tanto como lo permitió mi posición y mis zapatos.

Su dedo delineó entonces no sólo la parte delantera de mis bragas, sino por el borde de mi sexo.

Hasta yo podía oler mi excitación, y bajé la mirada mortificada, y me debo haber sonrojado, porque de pronto su dedo se deslizó al interior de mis bragas y al interior… De mí.

Gemí y arqueé mi cuerpo tratando de mover la pelvis, de obtener más fricción, de… Algo…

Pero tan rápido como entró, salió, dejando mi sexo más insatisfecho que nunca.

No tuve tiempo de pensar…

Al siguiente segundo su dedo, mojado por mi excitación, delineó mis labios como un labial y entró en mi boca.

Me pude saborear.

Era asqueroso? O lo más erótico del mundo? Importaba?

-Chupa – Me ordenó.

Obedecí.

No, decidí. No era asqueroso… Era excitación fresca, deseo líquido… Era increíblemente sexi.

Una vez que lo hube limpiado completamente sacó su dedo de mi boca.

-Esto – Dijo besando mis labios y lamiendo mi excitación – Es mío – Otro beso – Tú lo produces para mí como yo produzco esto para ti – Dijo rozando su erección contra mi estómago – No quiero que te avergüences nunca de desearme Isabella… Tu deseo y tu amor por mí son las mayores alegrías de mi vida – Dijo y me besó largo y profundo, como para beber cada gota restante de mi esencia.

Gemí.

-No quiero destrozar tu vestido porque te ves excepcionalmente hermosa en él, pero tampoco tengo paciencia para sacártelo – Dijo y con un tirón rasgó mis bragas –Aférrate a mi cuello, y no te sueltes – Me indicó y mientras yo lo hacía él se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su erección. Luego levantó la parte delantera de mi falda y me dijo – Salta – Y con su brazo sujetó mi trasero para levantarlo hasta él. Lo rodeé con mis piernas y sentí la punta de su erección en mi entrada… Sentía cosquillear mis piernas desde mis rodillas a mi sexo, y sentía mi vientre pulsando, ansiosa por su invasión…

Y todavía no lo había visto. Estábamos completamente a oscuras.

Me besó, esta vez más dulcemente, tal como me tenía acostumbrada, y súbitamente, de un solo empujón entró en mí hasta el fondo.

Creo que grité, en parte por la súbita invasión que obligó a mi cuerpo a adaptarse a su tamaño, y en gran parte de puro placer, por la sensación de bienestar y de triunfo que sentí, como de una meta cumplida. Estaba donde debía estar. Nada más importaba.

Él hundió su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro y comenzó a empujar y empujar, penetrar y penetrar, una y otra y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin variar la intensidad.

Fuego líquido se concentraba en mi bajo vientre…

No duraría.

Era demasiada mi necesidad de él, y simplemente tenerlo adentro era casi orgásmico. Ser cogida contra la pared de esta manera era insoportable en su intensidad.

Mi orgasmo tensó cada músculo de mi cuerpo, y me aferré a él desesperada, como si al hacerme acabar se fuera a esfumar…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo – Repetí besando su cabello.

Un rugido como no había escuchado nunca antes anunció su culminación.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, conmigo apretada entre su cuerpo y la pared por unos minutos.

Lentamente pareció volver en sí.

Besó mi frente con reverencia y me preguntó

-Estás bien?

-Ahora sí – Respondí restregando mi nariz en su cuello.

-Te hice daño? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Tú nunca me harías daño – Dije modulando cada palabra.

-Vamos a la cama – Dijo caminando a oscuras aún dentro de mí.

Llegó a los pies de mi cama y me dijo

-Afírmate de mí, te voy a desabrochar el vestido.

Obedecí y él soltó los cordones de mi espalda.

-Ahora te voy a sacar el vestido por arriba, para no… mancharlo… - Dijo incómodo.

Semen. Si salía de mí su semen mancharía el vestido antes de poder sacármelo.

La maniobra fue mucho más sencilla de lo que esperaba, y de pronto estaba completamente desnuda salvo por los zapatos.

-Tuvimos sexo contra la pared mientras yo aún calzaba mis zapatos de tacón – Afirmé.

-No lo siento – Dijo él como a la defensiva.

-Pffffff! Yo tampoco, es sólo que lo hicimos como las estrellas porno. El tipo apenas desenfunda su herramienta, pero la chica siempre usa zapatos de tacón… - Dije enrollando su cabello en mis dedos.

Garr me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me depositó en la cama posicionándose sobre mí y luego muy despacio se retiró. Sentí de inmediato el cambio. El vacío. Lo extrañé otra vez. Estaba a veinte centímetros de mí, pero no estaba _en mí_, por lo que no era suficiente.

Tomó de mi cómoda una de las pequeñas toallas que usaba para secarme la cara por las noches y me limpió entre las piernas. Yo me dejé hacer mansamente, sin inmutarme cuando tomó mi tobillo y me sacó un zapato y luego el otro.

Lo sentí caminar hacia la ventana y por un horrible momento pensé que se iba, pero simplemente abrió la cortina para dejar entrar la luz de la luna. Y entonces pude distinguir perfectamente su silueta, y pude ver cómo se desvestía mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Dios! No podía creer que este hombre fuera mío.

Estiré la mano y él la tomó, se sentó en la cama a mi lado y besó mi palma.

-Te extrañé – Susurré.

-Lo sé – Dijo con voz ronca – Y yo a ti.

-No quiero volver a sentirme así… Pensé que me moría… Para ti no debe ser más fácil – Le dije.

-No sé qué hacer – Admitió con un hilo de voz – Me estoy volviendo loco sin ti, pero no te puedo llevar conmigo…

-Transfórmame – Le dije.

-Isabella… - Suspiró besando mis nudillos – No hay nada que me gustaría más, tu transformación solucionaría un montón de problemas… Pero crearía otros nuevos, un neófito siempre es un peligro, porque son impredecibles. Es más fácil protegerte y esconderte como humana… Además si te convierto ahora tendrías diecisiete años por siempre…

-No me importa! – Le dije – No me importa! Casi tengo dieciocho!... A menos… Te importa a ti? – Pregunté con la garganta apretada.

-Odio que la gente crea que soy tu tío – Dijo suavemente.

-Eres tú el que les dijo que eres mi tío! – Exclamé.

-Y todos lo creyeron, porque me ven demasiado viejo para ser otra cosa… - Dijo.

-Oh Garr… - Dije moviéndome hacia la otra orilla de la cama para hacerle espacio – Ven – Dije tirando de su mano. Él se acostó dándome la espalda y yo lo abracé por detrás apoyando mi mejilla en su cuello – Te entiendo… Es incómodo para ti salir con una niña… Habría sido mejor si todo esto hubiera pasado cuando yo estuviera físicamente más madura… No es lo ideal, pero es como el destino lo quiso. Si no hubieras llegado a salvarme cuando lo hiciste estaría muerta o sería la puta de James…

-No vuelvas a decir eso! – Rugió girándose y posicionándose sobre mí – Tú eres perfecta, nada de esto es tu culpa! – Respiró profundamente y se calmó un poco - Esto es acerca de mí, de la lucha que hay en mi mente entre lo correcto y lo que quiero… Isabella, todo se traduce en que no quiero que sacrifiques etapas de tu vida para estar conmigo, pero a la vez la vida sin ti es literalmente una agonía… Podía soportarlo cuando era solo yo el que sufría, pero no puedo verte sufrir a ti… Soy un hombre de más de doscientos años que se encuentra totalmente perdido… No sé qué es lo correcto, no sé cómo protegerte mejor – Dijo apoyando su mejilla entre mis pechos. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable – Y no cuánto tiempo voy a demorar en encontrar a esa perra pelirroja…

-Garr – Le dije acariciando su largo y desordenado cabello con un nudo en la garganta porque su agonía me daba ganas de llorar – Garr, no sé exactamente cómo era el sistema en la prehistoria cuando cortejabas mujeres como humano, tal vez era más fácil porque les dabas con un palo en la cabeza y asunto arreglado, pero en la actualidad las parejas son sociedades igualitarias. Tú no eres el jefe y tampoco el único responsable. Yo voy a cuidar de ti tanto como tú de mí… Es verdad que por el momento soy más frágil, pero pronto voy a ser una vampira pateatraseros y no vas a tener que temer por mí todo el tiempo. No me importa la diferencia de edad, no me importa nada de nada. Ojalá pueda alcanzar a graduarme como humana, pero si no se puede, no lo dudes, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, menos a ti… Entiendes? – Le pregunté besando su coronilla.

-Me amas de verdad… - Murmuró como maravillado por este hecho, como si recién lo entendiera.

-Claro que sí, ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces… - Le dije.

-No lo había dimensionado hasta ahora… Isabella, me amas de verdad – Afirmó.

-Qué podría no amar? Eres perfecto… O al menos perfecto para mí – Dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No estaba seguro de si alguna vez llegaría este momento – Dijo sonriendo y deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta que su boca encontró la mía. Me besó lenta, lánguidamente mientras sus manos recorrían mi piel.

Hicimos el amor, descansamos un poco y lo hicimos otra vez… Y a medida que pasaban los minutos podía sentir mis órganos internos asentarse nuevamente en mi cuerpo. Se acabaron las náuseas, los temblores y los dolores. La única angustia existente era el saber que nos volveríamos a separar… Pero lo empujé al fondo de mi mente y disfruté de cada segundo con Garr. Mi Garr

**No se pueden quejar… Les di tiempo Bella/Garr**

**En mi Facebook encontrarán fotos. **

**No olviden darme su opinión!**


	18. Outtake Capítulo 17 : Garrett POV

**Okay, este outtake me pareció necesario, si bien hay algunas partes que se repiten del capítulo 17. Este el POV de Garrett al recibir el llamado desesperado de Bella. ****Cómo se lo tomó? Qué pasó por su cabeza? ****Por qué la súbita dominancia al reencontrarse con ella?**

**No es necesario que lo lean para seguir con la historia, pueden seguir con el cap. 18 cuando lo tenga, pero… Por qué no leer y saber más de los cómos y los por qués?**

**Espero les guste y me cuenten si quieren que continúe con ejercicios como este.**

**Cariños**

**Outtake Capítulo 17**

When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you  
When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you  
But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

_500 Miles / The Proclaimers_

**GARRETT POV**

-Dos horas – Dijo Peter con voz neutra, esperando lo que venía.

-Puta madre Peter! No puedes acelerar? – Pregunté literalmente doblado de dolor. A Isabella le habían dado medicamentos, pero para los vampiros no hay nada que calme el dolor… Excepto la cercanía con nuestra Pareja.

-Garrett mira a qué velocidad vamos – Dijo Peter calmadamente, la voz de la razón mientras yo me debatía con la locura – Vamos a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, no podemos acelerar más si no queremos fundir el motor…

-A la mierda el motor – Dije infantilmente entre dientes.

-Si fundimos el motor vamos a demorar más en llegar porque tú no estás en condiciones de correr – Dijo simplemente, recordándome una vez más lo impotente que era ante esta situación.

\- Mierda Peter! Mierda! Mierda! – Mascullé dando una patada que traspasó el piso. Ahora veía la carretera desde arriba…

Peter me miró con una ceja levantada como diciendo "En serio? Otra vez?".

No era culpa suya, eso lo sabía. Pero no tenía cómo más descargar mi rabia y frustración.

A excepción de que le siguiera arrancando trozos a mi Jeep…

oooOooo

**Horas antes…**

Peter y yo estábamos de paso en un motel de mala muerte en los alrededores de Flagstaff Arizona, tratando de trazar la ruta de viaje más eficiente para visitar a todos los contactos de Frank repartidos por los Estados Unidos Continentales, partiendo por Tucson, Arizona.

Pero la cosa avanzaba lento…

Porque yo era el problema.

No me podía concentrar.

Quién se concentra cuando está retorciéndose de un dolor constante e inexorable?

Peter me daba miradas de preocupación de vez en cuando pero teníamos un acuerdo tácito de ignorar mi agonía. No tenía sentido mencionarla si no había nada que hacer para solucionarla.

De pronto Peter levantó la mirada del mapa extendido en la mesa, frunció el ceño como escuchando una voz en su cabeza y se puso de pié. Palmeó su bolsillo trasero, en el que guardaba el celular, y se fue a encerrar al baño.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona me habría preocupado, pero Peter siempre ha sido raro, y como vive recibiendo información en su mente relacionada a los temas más diversos, supuse que tal vez estaba llamando a su corredor de bolsa para confirmar alguna baja en el mercado accionario o algo así.

Pasaron los minutos y Peter no apareció.

Comencé a preocuparme. Qué pasaba ahora? Lo iba a llamar para preguntarle, pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado… Recibí la llamada más terrorífica…

Cuando escuché "Beautiful Girl" de INXS, el ringtone dedicado a Isabella, de inmediato me puse de pié para tomar mi teléfono del velador y lo contesté aliviado… Por fin el malestar general disminuiría… Al menos por unas horas…

Ella era mi droga, mi remedio… Ella me sanaría…

Pero Isabella estaba llorando de dolor, reclamándome a su lado, y completamente sola…

Sola!

Por qué mierda estaba sola? Tenía dos jodidos guardaespaldas con superpoderes y se encontraba sola, llorando y encogida de dolor quién sabe dónde… A merced de quién sabe qué!

No pude mantener el control. Mi malestar se multiplicó exponencialmente y caí de rodillas… Y en ese momento reapareció Peter con su teléfono aún en la mano pero sin hablar con nadie, y debí dejar que él tratara de conseguir la locación de mi mujer.

Claro, Peter primero debió hacer que ella lograra volver a respirar.

Isabella hiperventilaba tanto que pronto se desmayaría y no tendríamos cómo encontrarla.

Me volvía loco.

Ninguna Pareja se separaba en los primeros años de unión… Por qué había creído que nosotros seríamos diferentes?

Mi amor por ella era absoluto, mi compromiso era completo.

Pero menosprecié lo que ella sentía.

"_Amor humano_", le llamé. Y yo mismo la convencí de que no era tan poderoso como el enorme potencial del amor vampírico.

Qué sabía yo? Qué sabía nadie? Esto no pasaba jamás. Si un vampiro encontraba a su Pareja en una humana, la convertía en el momento, como Jasper había hecho… Pero un vampiro cortejando a una humana sabiendo que era su Pareja? Nop, sólo yo… Y ahora Emmett.

Isabella estaba sufriendo lo que sufría yo, me necesitaba como yo a ella, pero con la diferencia de que su cuerpo era mucho más frágil. Lo resistiría? Apenas lo estaba resistiendo yo…

Mierda!

Y Charlotte no estaba con ella.

Por eso había desaparecido Peter… Llevaba mucho rato tratando de ubicarla y ella no respondía el celular. Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Marqué el teléfono de Emmett, que afortunadamente contestó al primer ring y a velocidad vampírica le expliqué lo que estaba pasando.

Un torrente de maldiciones me llegó del otro lado de la línea.

Peter no avanzaba, no estaba consiguiendo la información… Aún no sabíamos dónde enviar a Emmett.

Respiré profundo un par de veces para nivelar mi voz y que no se notara mi agonía y le quité el teléfono a Peter.

-Dónde estás? – Pregunté.

-Parque… - Lloriqueó ella. Era eso una indicación lo suficientemente precisa?

-Voy en camino – Dijo Emmett, y cortó. Bueno, supongo que lo era...

-Emmett va a estar contigo en un minuto – Dije respirando profundamente para que ella lo hiciera conmigo – Que te pasó Isabella? Qué tienes, Pequeña? – Dije lo más suavemente posible. Por dentro mi desesperación crecía a proporciones termonucleares.

-Estaba… con las chicas – Dijo con voz ahogada – Y Emily… Estaba hurgando en la caja que me enviaste… Yo sólo había visto el vestido, y lo amé… - Sí, eso lo sabía porque me lo había agradecido una y otra vez. Estaba tan contenta por un simple vestido… Mi Pequeña… Le compraría miles de vestidos, uno para cada día del resto de su vida… - Pero cuando Emily descubrió las joyas… - Siguió quebrándose aún más - Fue mucho para mí… No debiste gastar tanto dinero en mí… No debiste… - Lloró.

-Es sólo dinero – Respondí molesto de que ese gesto hubiera causado este desastre – Además compré lo que me pareció que te complementaría mejor en el vestido, no simplemente el ítem más caro de la joyería (aunque lo fue).

-Lo sé – Susurró apenas. Estaba sufriendo muchísimo. Qué demonios hacía en el parque sola? – Pero me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que te extraño, todo lo que te amo… - Continuó y sus palabras me inundaron de una paz que se transformó inmediatamente en una necesidad frenética de estar a su lado - Y me abrumó. Ya las pulseras que me hace Char con tu olor no son suficientes… Me duele Garr, no es sólo emocional, físicamente me duele mucho… - Dijo llorando otra vez, desolada.

-Isabella… Mi Isabella… - Dije reverente - Esta noche voy a estar contigo – Le aseguré – Es una promesa…

-Bella! Mierda! – Exclamó Emmett del otro lado de la línea. La había encontrado. Gracias a Dios! – La tengo – Dijo al teléfono.

-Dónde me llevas? – Preguntó ella.

-A mi habitación – Respondió Emmett.

-Noooooo! – Chilló histérica.

Para entonces Peter acababa de terminar de cargar el jeep y nos subimos con él al volante, y emprendimos rumbo hacia mi mujer.

Y para qué engañarnos, Peter necesitaba a Charlotte tanto como yo a Isabella, solo que llevaba la separación de mejor manera.

-Bella deja de patalear! – Dijo Emmett fastidiado. Por qué se revelaba? Qué había en la habitación de Emmett?

-Déjame, déjame, déjame… - Le rogó – Quiero estar sola… Déjame aquí…

-Isabella… Isabella? – La llamé esperando que me escuchara por sobre su propio escándalo.

-Garr – Murmuró bajando la voz a un dulce susurro... Y no dijo más.

Sólo se oía su respiración y el latir de su corazón.

-Isabella, me escuchas? Escucho tu respiración… - Dije.

-Te escucho… - Dijo cada vez más débil. Se escuchaban los pasos de Emmett, que caminaba a paso humano. Mierda!

-Mi Pequeña… Lo siento tanto… - Le dije

-Por qué? – Preguntó.

-No eres vampiro, y no creímos que el lazo te pudiera afectar de esta manera… Creímos que sólo yo sufriría dolor físico con la separación… - Expliqué.

-Tú sufres como yo? – Preguntó sonando aún peor, más angustiada. Mierda! Es que esta tortura no acabaría?

-Si… - Dije simplemente – No sé exactamente cómo se está manifestando la separación en ti, pero en mí ha sido dolor constante en el pecho y el estómago… A veces duele más… Cuando pasan muchas horas sin que hablemos.

-Por qué no me dijiste? – Preguntó.

-Porque no hay nada que pueda hacerse – Respondí – Y no quería preocuparte.

-Siempre me preocupo por ti, tonto – Me regañó haciéndome reír a pesar de mí.

-Dios! Te amo tanto… - Dije aún sonriendo. Luego poniéndome serio le dije – Isabella, Emmett sabe cómo ayudarte, por favor coopera con él, es sólo por unas horas hasta que yo pueda llegar a ti.

-De verdad me vas a venir a ver? No lo dices sólo para que me tranquilice? – Preguntó incrédula. Me dolió que dudara de mí.

-En este momento ya estamos en la carretera – Respondí – Y métete de una vez en la cabeza que yo nunca te mentiría. No le miento a nadie si puedo evitarlo, pero mucho menos a ti que eres mía.

-Ok… - Dijo sonando francamente enferma. No estoy seguro ni de que me haya escuchado - Emm… Emm me duele más… Creo que voy a vomitar… - Dijo lastimosamente.

-Mierda! – Exclamé. Ahí estaba la prueba: A Isabella la afectaba más duramente que a mí el síndrome de abstinencia. Si yo me sentía morir qué estaría sufriendo ella?

-Ya estamos aquí – Dijo Emmett. Gracias a Dios!

-Cómo… - Dijo Isabella.

-Hay escaleras de incendio – Dijo Emmett, y sus pasos tomaron la velocidad vampírica.

-Emm… Emm… - Dijo Isabella claramente angustiada. Las ganas de arrancar las puertas del Jeep y empezar a correr en línea recta hacia ella eran casi incontrolables, pero Peter tenía razón, demoraría más a pié en las condiciones en las que me encontraba.

-Llegamos – Dijo Emmett abriendo una puerta de golpe. Se escuchaba un televisor prendido.

-Emm… - Gimió Isabella. Emmett se movió otra vez.

La dejó en el piso e Isabella se desplomó soltando el teléfono. Me quedé desesperado escuchando como ella vomitaba una y otra vez, llorando entre nausea y nausea por el dolor en su pecho y estómago.

Cómo podía vomitar tanto una persona tan pequeña?

-Ándate – Masculló agotada – Déjame.

-Emmett? Qué está pasando? Sigue empeorando? – Grité desesperado, esperando que tomara el teléfono.

-Sí, sigue vomitando… - Respondió.

-Qué crees que tiene? – Preguntó Peter.

-No sé, no se ve nada bien… - Dijo al cabo de algunos segundos

-Qué significa eso? Está pálida? – Pregunté.

-No diría que pálida… No, más bien verde… - Dijo completamente serio.

-Mierda! Mierda! – Dije golpeando el tablero y destrozando la guantera.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya vamos a llegar. Bella está enferma, pero va a resistir, eso es lo importante – Me dijo Peter sin alterar su voz. Pete a veces era un payaso, pero sabía mantener la cabeza fría.

-Emmett, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – Preguntó una segunda voz masculina. Sonaba genuinamente preocupado.

Se escuchó un ruido confuso y pude adivinar que Isabella se había desvanecido, pero no perdió el conocimiento, porque segundos después murmuró

-Enjuague…

-Qué? – Preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Quiere enjuagarse la boca – Dijo la otra voz acercándose y abriendo puertas de muebles. Le sirvió algo a mi mujer y se lo entregó.

Isabella se enjuagó un par de minutos.

Quién era este tipo que parecía tener tanta confianza con ella? Porque Isabella no permitiría que cualquiera la viera en ese estado… O era precisamente por él que no quería ir al dormitorio de Emmett?

-La estoy llevando a la cama – Dijo Emmett a la dirección general del teléfono, luego lo recogió y caminó hasta lo que asumo era su habitación – Te saco los pantalones? – Le ofreció a Isabella.

No pude evitar el gruñido amenazador que emanó de mi garganta. Si hubiera estado frente a mí en ese momento, Emmett estaría muerto o al menos manco.

-Le estoy sacando los pantalones – Narró Emm con toda calma. Me quería encabronar? Me lo restregaba en la cara? Se estaba aprovechando de ella?

-Quita las manos de mi mujer Emmett, o te las arranco - Murmuré mi amenaza en un tono bajo y letal. Hablaba en serio.

-Hey! Te respeto Garrett, pero no vuelvas a insinuar algo así. Bella es mi hermana – Dijo profundamente ofendido mientras le quitaba los pantalones… Podía escuchar el roce de la tela contra su delicada piel.

-No tienes zapatos – Dijo a Isabella – Por qué no tienes zapatos? Saliste descalza de tu dormitorio? – Preguntó en tono de regaño. No hubo respuesta.

Emm suspiró.

-Bella mira, te tienes que tomar esto – Dijo Emmett cambiando el tono.

-Qué es? – Preguntó ella demostrando lo tozuda que era. Cuando la regañaron no contestó, pero Emmett cambió el tono y respondió de inmediato.

-Una pastilla SOS de las que le dan a la gente que sufre de crisis de pánico y un relajante muscular moderado. Char y yo los compramos por si acaso, porque una vez que sellaste el lazo nadie sabía lo que podía pasar – Le explicó. Por qué no sabía yo nada de eso? Lo sabía Peter? - Te voy a traer agua…

-Le hice una infusión de hierbas – Dijo calladamente la otra voz masculina entrando a la habitación. Era el compañero de dormitorio de Emmett?

-Gracias hermano – Le dijo Emmett levantándose de la cama para que el otro tipo pudiera acercarse.

No, no, no, no, no! Quién es este tipo y por qué se le permite acercarse a mi mujer enferma?

En ese momento sonó el citófono y Emmett fue a contestar.

-Con esto te vas a sentir mejor – Dijo el otro chico, en voz muy baja – Mi mamá hacía esta mezcla y funciona cada vez…

-Gracias… - Dijo Isabella sonando profundamente conmovida... Como si le estuvieran dando más que simple té.

Como si el gesto significara más.

Estaba yo siendo paranoico?

Leyendo entre líneas?

-Te ayudo a sentarte? Así te aprovechas de tomar los remedios… - Dijo él dejando el tazón en la mesa.

-Y Emm? – Preguntó Isabella. Sí! Esa es mi mujer! Sí! Que la ayude su hermano, no este hijo de puta!

-Bajó. Hay una chica preguntando por él en recepción, me parece que debe ser Emily… No creo que te dejara por nadie más – Dijo él.

Emmett… El hijo de perra la dejó sola… Enferma y con un desconocido… Que al parecer no era tan desconocido.

-Entonces, te ayudo? – Preguntó él de nuevo.

-Por favor – Dijo Isabella.

Se escuchó movimiento y roce de telas. Más le valía a Emmett haber cubierto las piernas de mi mujer…

-Yo puedo – Masculló Isabella, supongo que él la trató de ayudar a beber. Pasados unos segundos ella suspiró - No puedo – Admitió derrotada.

-No pasa nada, yo te ayudo – Dijo él casualmente – Endulcé la infusión con un poco de miel de azahar, que sirve como antiespasmódico y sedante… Te va a hacer bien… - Dijo excesivamente solícito. Quién sabe siquiera lo que es la "miel de azahar"? Tenía que ser gay… Más le vale ser gay…

-Lo siento – Interrumpió Isabella.

-Qué es lo que sientes? – Preguntó él sonando confundido.

-Interrumpir tu película, invadir tu espacio, vomitar tu baño, que lo hayas visto todo… Lo siento, le dije a Emmett que no me trajera para acá – Le dijo apenada.

-Por qué no? Si no estás bien es aquí donde tienes que estar… Con tu hermano… - Dijo firmemente – Y conmigo – Dijo con voz apenas audible.

Ooook, eso lo dice todo…

Ese tipo va a morir.

La manilla que sujetaba se desintegró entre mis dedos y un gruñido constante emanó de mi pecho.

Isabella no dijo nada, ni siquiera sé si lo escuchó, pero la oí sorber algo.

-Estás seguro de que esto es medicinal? – Preguntó sonando incrédula.

-Claro, mi mamá sabía lo que hacía – Dijo él con toda confianza – Por qué preguntas?

-Porque es delicioso, y mi mamá siempre decía que todo lo bueno es pecado. Las medicinas saben mal, es parte de su poder curativo – Afirmó Isabella dando uno de esos pequeños discursos que me hacían adorarla. Dio otro sorbo, más largo.

-Nunca me habías hablado de tu mamá – Dijo él, demostrando que efectivamente había confianza entre ellos. Tenían verdaderas conversaciones, no simples saludos de pasillo.

Desgarré un poco del tapiz del asiento. A este paso llegaríamos son carrocería.

-Me da pena hablar de ella – Admitió Isabella después de tragar – No sé cómo lo haces para mantenerte tan entero cuando hablas tan libremente de la tuya.

-Mi mamá fue un ser luminoso, y tuvimos tiempo para despedirnos. No quedó nada pendiente, y aunque la extraño montones, no siento que se haya ido del todo… Me quedé con todas sus cosas, incluidas sus hierbas, porque a mi hermano no le interesaron y a mi papá le molestaba verlas, él prefiere tratar de olvidar… Creo que su secretaria le ayuda en eso… – Dijo - Además – Agregó – Tú eres a la única persona que le he hablado de mi mamá… Bueno y a Emmett le he dicho lo básico.

-Oh – Respondió Isabella, sorprendida.

Mierda, no podía más! Entre el dolor, mi necesidad y mis celos me estaba volviendo loco. Cuando tuviera a Isabella en mis brazos no la dejaría ir.

Le demostraría quién es su hombre…

Entraría en ella y no saldría más.

Después de eso no hablaron, pero escuché a Isabella tragar de vez en cuando hasta que él dejó la taza sobre una mesa.

-Bella! Cómo estás? – Preguntó Emmett con su vozarrón desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-Estaba quedándose dormida, pero eso fue antes de que entraras gritando – Dijo el tipo – Qué pasó abajo?

-Emily – Dijo Emmett radiante – Estaba preocupada por Bella y vino a preguntarme si yo sabía algo.

-Ves? Ya le gustas – Dije Isabella muy débilmente.

-Por qué dices eso? – Le preguntó el tipo.

-Porque Emily es tremendamente tímida, y nunca habría sido capaz de venir a buscar a ningún otro chico, habría enviado a Gaby o Kristy con el recado... – Respondió - Si vino fue haciendo un esfuerzo para verte.

-Le gusto – Dijo Emmett incrédulo.

-Le gustas – Afirmó Isabella.

-Esta noche la beso – Afirmó entusiasmado – Oh… - Su alegría murió súbitamente.

-Oh qué? – Preguntó Isabella.

-Estás enferma, no te puedo dejar sola así como estás – Dijo decepcionado, como si Isabella estuviera arruinando sus planes a propósito.

Perro egoísta. No se supone que la quiere como si fuera su verdadera hermana?

-Ya me siento mejor – Le respondió ella sonando forzadamente alegre. Después de escuchar su sufrimiento tenía claro que no estaba bien. No podía estarlo - No necesito a nadie… - Dijo tratando de sonar firme – Voy a estar dormida de todos modos.

-Yo me puedo quedar contigo – Ofreció el tipo ese. Se estaba ganando a pulso las horas de tortura que estaba planeando para él.

-Calma… – Dijo Peter sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-No! – Exclamó Emmett. Bien! Seguro se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo. Por fin actuaba como un hermano mayor!

-Po… Por qué? – Preguntó Isabella.

-Porque él es quien me va a distraer a Gaby para que yo pueda llegar a Emily – Dijo Emmett condescendientemente. Egoísta bastardo hijo de la gran puta…!

-No te preocupes, Char seguro que me acompaña, a ella no le entusiasmaba mucho el baile de todas maneras – Dijo Isabella rápidamente, creo que más para tranquilizar al otro tipo que a Emmett.

-Si es que llega… - Dijo Emmett entre dientes. Peter gruñó. Emmett se estaba ganando una paliza a pulso.

-Va a llegar – Afirmó Isabella somnolienta.

Minutos después estaba dormida… Pude oír que la dejaban sola en la habitación y cerraban la puerta.

Pude oír su respiración acompasada. Estaba drogada.

Fueron tensos minutos de silencio entre Peter y yo…

El silencio se extendió.

Un par de horas después Peter logró hablar con Charlotte, que le devolvió los montones de llamadas perdidas. Había tenido el teléfono en silencio porque estaba cazando, y no pensó que Isabella la necesitara, ya que estaba con sus amigas preparándose para el baile.

Qué equivocada estaba…

oooOooo

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Chilló súbitamente Isabella sobresaltándonos al punto de que Peter casi se sale del camino.

-Bella! – Exclamó Charlotte entrando a la habitación.

-Char… - Suspiró y por las respiraciones ahogadas supuse que se estaban abrazando.

-Te sientes mejor? Perdóname por no haber estado ahí, no debí dejarte… - Dijo Charlotte, compungida.

Isabella pareció pensarlo y respondió –Bien. Por qué estoy bien? – Susurró.

-Tuviste una crisis gatillada por emociones demasiado fuertes – Dijo Charlotte – Eso desencadenó los síntomas de abstinencia de un vampiro separado de su Pareja. Es notable, no pensé que fuera posible, pero lo conversé con Emmett de todos modos y pensamos que la única manera de terminar una potencial crisis es cortarla del inicio… Apagar tus emociones para eliminar tu angustia. Y por otro lado, lo físico se solucionó con un relajante muscular. Era una teoría, claro, pero es todo lo que podíamos hacer para estar preparados… Aunque nunca nos imaginamos que tu primera reacción sería salir corriendo en lugar de llamar a uno de nosotros! – Exclamó incrédula.

-Dónde estabas? – Susurró Isabella.

-Cazando – Dijo Charlotte – Siempre pongo el teléfono en silencio cuando cazo, por razones obvias.

-Sí, claro… - Dijo Isabella vagamente, reacomodándose en la cama.

-No me pareció mal usarlas todas, era una emergencia y Garrett viene en camino y me imagino que debe venir con una maleta de ropa sucia – Sonrió Char. Usarlas todas? Mi ropa? Mis camisetas? Con eso le quitaron la ansiedad a Isabella? Dios, por suerte le dejé un montón la última vez…

Isabella rió un poco… El mejor sonido del mundo.

-De verdad te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Charlotte.

-Sí, sólo me muero de hambre – Le dijo.

-Emmett tiene barras de cereal… - Dijo Charlotte de inmediato.

-Olvídalo! – Dijo Isabella rotundamente – La caja de barras que compró Emmett está vencida hace como diez años…

-Hey! – Gritó Emmett desde el otro lado del dormitorio – Las compré para ti, enana malagradecida!

-Bueno, te estafaron, y lo único que vas a conseguir es envenenarme! – Gritó Isabella – Brennaaaan! – Llamó.

-Sí? - Preguntó el tipo, "Brennan".

-Tienes algo de comida? Me muero de hambre… - Le pidió. Él se alejó y minutos después regresó.

-Sólo guardo un poco de fruta – Explicó él – No como snacks…

-Por supuesto que no, tu mamá lo habría odiado – Dijo Isabella de inmediato - Gracias – Dijo -Orgánica – Suspiró. Sonaba como una manzana.

Isabella comió en silencio.

-Bella… - Dijo Charlotte – Quieres ir al baile?

No hubo respuesta.

-Bella – llamó de nuevo. Nada…

-Bella…! – Exclamó Charlotte.

-Agh? – Contestó como despertando… Tal vez seguía bajo el efecto de las drogas.

-Que si quieres ir al baile? – Preguntó Charlotte..

-Pero… Ya es muy tarde… No me he peinado ni maquillado… Será buena idea? – Balbuceó.

-Bella, tengo nuestras cajas aquí porque las chicas no quisieron quedarse a cargo de un contenido tan valioso… - Dijo Charlotte – Tú sabes que te puedo arreglar en nada de tiempo, lo importante es saber si quieres ir.

-Si quiero – Dijo Isabella tímidamente – Quiero que Garr me vea bonita… - Susurró y se encogió mi corazón. Quiere que la vea bonita.

Bonita…

Ella es mucho más que bonita cualquier día.

Mi mujer es hermosa.

-Perfecto – Dijo Char.

-Vamos a llegar las dos solas entonces? Los demás se van a juntar como en diez minutos – Dijo Isabella

-Como dijimos al principio, las primas lesbianas – Afirmó Charlotte con voz divertida. Peter soltó una carcajada liberando tensiones.

-Ugh!... – Dijo Isabella, claramente mortificada.

-Hey, ya están listos? Necesitamos que se larguen! – Dijo Char subiendo la voz.

-Ya nos vamos – Dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación.

-Emm… Te ves… Te ves… - Dijo Isabella sin palabras. Otra vez la espina de los celos. Qué me pasaba? Es que ella no podía encontrar guapo a otro hombre?

Bueno, me admití, idealmente no…

Nunca antes me sentí así…

Pero claro, nunca antes amé a una mujer…

-…Como el muñequito de la torta de novios de Hulk! – Terminó Charlotte muy seria. Sonó un puñetazo.

-Te quiero – Dijo Emmett muy serio, y escuché tres besos. La cama crujió y se escuchó la voz ahogada de Isabella

-Te quiero.

-Nos vemos? – Preguntó "Brennan" sonando inseguro. Le estaba preguntando a Isabella?

No supe la respuesta porque en ese momento se acabó la batería del celular de mi mujer.

Faltaba menos de una hora para llegar y estaba completamente desesperado.

Mía, mía, mía…

Era todo lo que resonaba en mi mente.

Cálmate.

Poséela.

Cuídala.

Márcala.

Bésala.

Devórala…

Todo… Con ella lo quería todo… Lo necesitaba todo…

Ya.

oooOooo

Ya había anochecido.

-Estamos llegando – Dijo Peter innecesariamente.

-Así veo – Respondí sin ni ánimos de ser sarcástico.

Peter estacionó detrás del muro del colegio, para no delatar nuestra presencia, y saltamos hacia el terreno del campus. Ahí nos separamos sin decir palabra. Yo me fui al dormitorio de Isabella a esperarla y Peter a buscar a Charlotte. Estaba dispuesto a esperar un par de horas, este era su primer baile y quería que se divirtiera, aunque la espera me consumiera.

Pero al entrar en su cuarto me di cuenta de que esperar en su espacio no era tan terrible. Estaba empapado de su esencia y era como estar rodeado de ella…

Me senté en la orilla de la cama en completa oscuridad, inmóvil como sólo un vampiro puede estarlo, y fijé mi vista en la puerta.

Cuando ella entrara… Sería capaz de controlarme?

Curiosamente, no tuve que esperar demasiado para averiguarlo.

Pasos en el pasillo.

El abrir y cerrar de una puerta.

Pasos en el área común.

El abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de Isabella.

Mis ojos fueron capaces de verla perfectamente… Increíble… Ella quería verse "bonita" para mí y me regaló una imagen impactante… Sublime… Algo para concentrarme durante mi último aliento.

Pero cuando fui a dar a conocer mi presencia mi nariz distinguió claramente el olor de tres humanos. Tres humanos se atrevieron a tocar su cuerpo.

Y entonces se produce lo que temía…

El amante involuciona, transformándose en animal.

Ella. Es. Mía.

La pequeña parte de mí que aún es racional no quiere asustarla, pero no me puedo controlar.

Ella me reconoce de inmediato…

Y no está asustada, está excitada.

Isabella instintivamente se somete a mí, calmando a la bestia.

Y entonces la cojo duro contra la pared.

Y por fin, estando dentro de ella, puedo volver a respirar.

Ella me ama… De verdad me ama.

Poco a poco vuelvo en mí.

Y por un rato, me permito ser feliz.

**Ustedes dirán. Vale la pena este tipo de ejercicio? Sí? No?**

**Cuéntenme, ya sea por medio de reviews o Facebook, siempre me gusta saber de ustedes.**


	19. Chapter 18 : Juntos

**Okas, este capítulo es distinto, y puede que no a todas les guste, ya que trae ciertos conflictos poco idílicos que a mi modo de ver, son característicos de toda relación que comienza… Los roces propios de acomodar a otra persona en tu vida.**

**De todos modos espero que les guste, **

**cariños.**

**Capítulo 18**

…Soy inocente de tu lado más culpable  
pero el culpable de tu lado más caliente  
soy el custodio de tus ráfagas de odio  
el comandante de tu parte de adelante…

…Sólo estoy solo y estoy buscando esa alguien que  
me está esperando que me entienda y si no me entiende  
alguien que me comprende alguna a quien recordar de  
memoria cuando estoy de viaje cuando estoy muy lejos si...  
soy un vagabundo y camino bastante al rededor del mundo  
pero quiero volver a mi casa a alguna casa  
para encontrar a esa princesa vampira que respira  
que respira y me mira.

_La parte de adelante / Andrés Calamaro_

**BELLA POV**

Siento su cuerpo junto al mío y eso me convence de que tal vez si vale la pena despertar.

He dormido en intervalos de una o dos horas, descansando lo justo para reponerme, despertar y volver a hacer el amor.

Una parte de mi embotado cerebro se pregunta si alguna vez seré capaz de volver a caminar… O si caminaré como los vaqueros con las piernas arqueadas como un alicate.

Garr ha sido mucho más gentil las siguientes veces que me hizo el amor, pero igual creo que abusamos… Lo he tenido dentro de mí al menos la mitad del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ya que cuando acabamos de hacer el amor su pene no se pone flácido como he escuchado que lo hace el de un humano, así es que simplemente lo deja ahí. En mi interior.

Tenemos largas conversaciones de los temas más diversos con él penetrándome mansamente, hasta que la calentura gana de nuevo y despacio comienza a moverse, y el ciclo vuelve a empezar.

Estoy segura de que voy a terminar con quemaduras por fricción.

Y dios, cómo va a valer la pena!

-Abre los ojos Isabella, sé que estás despierta – Me dijo al oído.

-No, no lo estoy – Murmuré cubriendo mi cabeza con la almohada.

-Yo creo que si lo estás – Me dijo abrazando mi cintura desde atrás – Vamos a salir.

-Salir? Adónde? – Pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad, abriendo un ojo y creando una ranura para poder mirarlo.

Y cada vez que lo miro de pronto me pasa lo mismo…

No sé por qué aún me sorprende lo guapo que es. Lo que sí me sorprende es no haberme dado cuenta de inmediato, a primera vista… Estaba enceguecida por mis sentimientos, ya que alguna vez pensé que Edward era el epítome de la belleza masculina.

Estaba tan equivocada…

Edward es un niño… Un niño hermoso, pero un niño.

Garrett es mucho más que eso… Garr es un hombre.

Amo su barba de tres días y como irrita mis labios cuando lo beso de manera demasiado entusiasta.

Amo su mandíbula cuadrada y firme.

Amo su boca… bien dibujada y talentosa… No importa en qué lugar de mi cuerpo la ponga, es siempre puro placer.

Amo lo alto que es. Parece un gigante a mi lado, y adoro sentirme pequeña, femenina y delicada en comparación.

Amo su contextura definida pero no excesivamente musculosa.

Amo cada una de sus cicatrices, si no por otra razón, simplemente porque no lo mataron antes de que pudiera llegar a mí.

Amo su sonrisa en todas sus variedades, porque rara vez aparece por completo, pero cuando lo hace me provoca dar una fiesta en su honor, porque ilumina y rejuvenece sus facciones.

Pero creo que más que todo amo sus ojos cuando su mirada cae en mí. Siempre parecen suavizarse, y expresan tanto… Tanto amor, tanta ternura, y a veces tanta posesividad. Esa última expresión es reciente, pero ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que Garr es del tipo celoso.

-Isabella – Dijo dándome una sonora palmada en el trasero desnudo. A esas alturas de nuestro maratón sexual ya no había pudor posible, habíamos recreado la mitad del kamasutra y conocía mi cuerpo al revés y al derecho – Sácate esa almohada de la cabeza y mírame.

-Mmmmmmh… - Me estiré de pies a cabeza soltando la almohada e hice inventario de mi cuerpo. Ok, me dolía todo un poco, y había ciertos lugares específicos que pedían vacaciones a gritos. Si Garr quería salir de la habitación, bien por mí. Probablemente no resistiría una nueva tanda de sexo sin serio desgaste de material.

Además moría de hambre. Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde del domingo y no había comido nada desde la manzana de Brennan.

Garr aprovechó de quitarme mi almohada y enredó los dedos de una de sus manos con los dedos de las dos mías. Me rodó y se posicionó sobre mí, besando mi clavícula de un lado al otro.

-Dónde vamos? – Repetí – Tengo hambre… - Dije con un exagerado puchero.

-Vamos a salir, tú y yo, como una pareja de verdad – Afirmó – Nada de tío y sobrina, tú eres mi mujer. Vamos a comer, vamos al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesites, y vamos a la automotora a comprar otro Jeep.

-Otro Jeep? – Pregunté distraída por el último punto – Qué le pasó a tu Jeep? Tuvieron un accidente? En qué se vinieron anoche entonces?

-No está en muy buenas condiciones – Dijo sin levantar la mirada, besando mis hombros.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en perfectas condiciones – Rebatí – Dime qué le pasó. Chocaste?

-Lo rompí – Dijo contra mi piel aún sin mirarme.

-Qué? Lo rompiste? Qué significa eso? Por qué harías algo así? – Pregunté tratando de soltar mis manos para poder levantar su mirada hacia mí.

-Isabella… - Dijo con voz ronca – Recuerdas haber cortado la llamada que me hiciste desde el parque?

-No… Después de vo… de lo del baño Emmett tomó el teléfono, él colgó, verdad? Siento que hayas escuchado todo eso, debe haber sido asqueroso, debiste colgar antes… - Le dije suavemente.

-Colgar? – Dijo levantando la mirada, furioso – Crees que te iba a colgar mientras tú sufrías por mi ausencia? Que me iba a quedar tranquilo pensando que probablemente los demás sabían lo que hacían?

-Garr no te enojes, simplemente digo que no había nada que tú pudieras hacer… - Traté de que entendiera.

-Y qué crees que pasó cada vez que escuché cómo empeorabas mientras yo estaba encerrado en el Jeep? – Preguntó soltando mis manos. Se sentó y no me gustó la distancia que estaba poniendo entre nosotros. Mientras lo tuviera conmigo lo quería pegado a mí como una garrapata.

-Pasó que descargaste tu frustración con tu Jeep… - Dije suavemente, comprendiendo. Él no respondió y siguió mirando hacia un punto inexistente.

Me incorporé y él no se movió, así es que gateé hacia él y como tampoco se movió me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, segura de que no me empujaría, porque de hacerlo yo caería directo sobre mi trasero. No lo hizo.

Tomé sus mejillas en mis manos y las levanté, obligándolo a mirarme (bueno, él obviamente lo permitió), y cuando estuvimos frente a frente me acerqué tanto que su nariz chocó con la mía. Su expresión era triste y derrotada, a Garr no le gustaba la incertidumbre y la sensación de impotencia que le acarreaba nuestra relación, y se angustiaba por no saber hacer las cosas de mejor manera… Aunque yo lo quería tal cual y por supuesto que no lo culpaba de nada.

-Garr – Susurré.

No contestó, sólo me miró con esos ojos profundos como pozos, pero resguardándose de no expresar nada.

-Garr – Le dije moviendo mi nariz de un lado para el otro para darle besitos de esquimal.

Aún no obtuve respuesta.

-Si yo hubiera tenido que escuchar tu agonía con la incertidumbre de no saber qué es exactamente lo que te pasa, te aseguro que no sólo habría maltratado el auto… Probablemente le habría prendido fuego en mitad de la carretera y de paso habría explotado una gasolinera y un minimarket – Le dije besando su mejilla. Su expresión se suavizó un poco – Odio haberte hecho pasar por eso, pero si no te hubiera llamado no estarías aquí, así es que no me arrepiento.

Mira… - Dije tratando de explicarme - No me gusta mucho que gastes dinero en mí, pero sé que Peter y tu son más ricos que dios, así es que si te cuesta un Jeep cada vez que me vienes a ver, me importa un rábano, cómprate una flota completa. Y si es necesario empiezas una carrera paralela como asaltabancos, o vendemos las joyas Chanel, seguro que esas solas compran un par de autos… - Le dije besando su otra mejilla.

Él sonrió.

Una sonrisa pequeñita, pero ya no estaba triste, y más importante, no estaba encerrado en sí mismo.

-Quieres saber cuánto escuché? – Me preguntó por fin.

-Sólo si quieres decirme… - Respondí con cautela.

-Nadie cortó la llamada, escuchamos hasta que tu batería murió, después de que Emmett se despidió para ir al baile y tú y Charlotte decidieron asistir.

-Oh… - Fue todo lo que pude decir. Había escuchado todo… Llanto, vómito, gemidos, conversaciones… Con razón había destrozado el Jeep.

-Efectivamente – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño – "Oh".

-Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? – Pregunté deseando fervientemente que no quisiera.

Garr me miró atentamente, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Eligió no arruinar nuestro escaso tiempo juntos con temas desagradables.

-Vamos, a la ducha – Dijo tomando mi cintura para ponerme de pié.

-No podemos! – Dije caminando hacia la percha de la puerta para tomar mi enorme bata rosa – Si Amanda te ve le va a dar un ataque y me va a acusar para que me expulsen… Y además, si te viera desnudo yo tendría que matarla – Agregué entrecerrando los ojos, furiosa al imaginarla deseando a mi hombre, que es exactamente lo que le ocurriría a cualquiera que lo viera en cueros.

-De verdad la matarías por verme desnudo? – Preguntó divertido, abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cuello.

Lo pensé seriamente.

-No, no la mataría, pero le podría quebrar la nariz como al chico de anoche – Dije casualmente, encogiéndome de hombros.

Garrett se tensó.

Ups…! No le había dicho nada de eso aún…

-Que. Chico. De anoche? – Preguntó girándome súbitamente.

-No es nada… – Dije rápidamente.

-Isabella – Gruñó. No creo que me haya gruñido a mí, sino al concepto de "un chico".

-A Emily le ha gustado un chico desde siempre, y él nunca le prestó la menor atención. Pero ahora que todos saben que mi hermano está interesado en ella, y ella en él, Archer comenzó a acosarla en la fiesta.

Char tuvo que contener a Emmett para que no lo matara en público, y yo fui a rescatar a Emily. El tipo se puso violento y yo usé una de las llaves de Jasper y le rompí la nariz… - Resumí.

-Te peleaste anoche? – Preguntó desconcertado.

-Eeeeh… si… Puede que te llame la Superiora, había bastante sangre… - Confesé.

-Te golpeó? Te alcanzó a tocar? – Preguntó palpando mi cuerpo, que estaba más maltratado por sus caricias que por cualquier pelea… Pero claro, no le dije eso.

-No, ya te dije que gané. Él estaba borracho y sus reflejos no eran muy buenos. Por eso no protegió su nariz cuando lo estrellé con la pared – Dije gesticulando a pesar de su agarre.

-Peleaste con un borracho – Musitó.

-Y gané – Dije resaltando la parte importante. Así vería que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

-Y Emmett y Char te lo permitieron… - Susurró.

-No tenían alternativa, Emm estaba como loco - Le dije – Además yo te dije que me puedo cuidar sola! Pateé su musculoso trasero!

-Musculoso? – Preguntó nuevamente interesado.

-Sip, es un jugador de futbol, debe medir como un metro ochenta y cinco o noventa y pesar… No sé, como dos Bellas y media Charlotte… - Calculé.

-Isabella… - Dijo con un timbre bajo y una amenazadora vibración en la voz.

-Pero fue bueno, porque por eso es que me vine temprano del baile… Porque me echaron por matona! – Exclamé.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? – Preguntó.

-Porque estábamos ocupados! – Exclamé – Cuando llegué me atrapaste contra la pared y desviaste mi atención hacia cosas más interesantes…

-Isabella – Suspiró abrazándome, resignado – Vamos, a la ducha…

-Y Amanda? – Pregunté – La vas a matar? Porque si es así quiero mirar…

-No se va a poder, no está. Salió temprano con otra chica. Escuché que iban a Silver City por el día, así es que estamos solos… O crees que te habría dejado gritar y gemir como lo has hecho toda la mañana si alguien pudiera escucharte? – Preguntó agarrando mi trasero a dos manos.

-Hey! Tú eres el que me hizo gritar y gemir! No es como si fuera por iniciativa propia! – Me defendí. No me gustaba que insinuara que era escandalosa… Y si lo era sería su culpa, por ser tan jodidamente bueno en la cama.

-_El único_ que te ha hecho gritar y gemir – Aclaró posesivamente con voz baja y sexi… Amenazante.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo – Murmuré picada, sin saber de dónde salía el reproche. Repentinamente estaba pensando en las decenas… No, cientos de mujeres que pasaron por su cama antes que yo.

Agh! Qué asco…

El malestar se asentó en mi estómago como un plomo, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para dirigirme al baño.

-Isabella… - Me llamó Garrett desde mi habitación. No contesté. Necesitaba unos minutos para recomponerme, para descifrar mis intensos sentimientos – Isabella… - Dio un paso hacia mí, pero yo estaba llegando al baño.

-Necesito… Unos minutos… Privados – Dije con voz ahogada y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Mis ojos ardían y mi voz tembló, pero no perdí el control… Bueno, al menos no completamente… No lloré a gritos ni lanceé cosas a los vidrios y espejos como me habría gustado.

Qué me estaba pasando? Me estaba volviendo loca? Por fin tenía a Garrett a mi lado después de necesitarlo tanto que casi me muero, pero en vez de continuar con nuestra luna de miel estaba encerrada en el baño porque sentía que si lo veía a la cara le daría un puñetazo por promiscuo…

Un ataque de celos… Un ataque de celos en toda regla, eso es lo que tenía. No de las mujeres del presente o del futuro, a esas ya las abofetearía yo misma cuando se quisieran acercar a él… No, lo que de pronto me penaba era su pasado. Nunca habíamos hablado de específicos, pero un vampiro tan viejo y sexi como Garrett tenía que tener un historial del porte de la guía telefónica de Seúl.

Novias, amantes, relaciones pasajeras, revolcones de una noche… A cuántas mujeres me encontraría que habían compartido eso con Garr? Mujeres que habían compartido más de lo que habíamos tenido él y yo hasta ahora... Que lo conocían mejor que yo… Que lo podían satisfacer mejor que yo…

"_Pero él es tuyo, es tu Pareja_", me decía la parte racional de mi cerebro.

Mierda! Eso ya lo sé! Pero siento esta cosa horrible que no había sufrido nunca, algo como… Como ganas de arrancarme la piel a jirones de pura ansiedad.

Náuseas. Otra oleada de náuseas.

Pero sabía que no vomitaría, ya que mi estómago estaba vacío.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas libremente, pero no sollozaba. Me obligué a guardar silencio porque no quería a Garrett entrando como un loco, destrozando la puerta si me oía llorar.

Irracional, estaba siendo irracional y lo sabía… Pero mi falta de experiencia que antes era simplemente una circunstancia más de nuestra relación se transformó en algo de lo que sentirme avergonzada. No sabía nada… Ni un truco, ni una técnica de seducción… Nada. Ni siquiera era buena en el fono-sexo de Emmett a menos que tuviera google abierto para entender lo que los depravados querían… De qué me estaban hablando…

Mierda! Ni siquiera sabía besarlo en la boca adecuadamente.

Edward había sido mi primer beso y yo el suyo, y probablemente juntos éramos como un par de torpes bebés baboseándose mutuamente sin técnica alguna.

Garrett estaba entrampado con una niña tonta e inexperta que más encima tenía un precio por su cabeza.

Mal negocio para él… El destino lo jodió.

"_El me ama, él me ama!"_ Me repetí tratando de razonar conmigo misma...

Sí, pobrecito, me ama y no tiene cómo evitarlo.

Nauseas.

Lágrimas.

Y la fatídica conversación se creaba en mi cabeza… Yo: "Garrett, cuánto duraste con tu última novia?" Él: "Eh, no mucho, unos treinta y cinco años"...

BANG! Directo al corazón…

Dejé caer mi bata y me metí a la ducha. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y me senté en el suelo de cerámica.

_Bella cálmate… Cálmate, no sé lo que pasa, pero esta no eres tú!_

Sucia, me sentía sucia.

Las emociones se sucedían con asombrosa intensidad, saltando de una a otra más rápido de lo que las podía procesar.

-Isabella… Estás bien? – Me llamó Garrett.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Negué.

Qué hacía? Estúpida, él no me podía ver.

-Ajá – Dije con la voz más neutra que pude manejar.

-Habla conmigo… - Me rogó.

-No gracias – Dije sin dejar de llorar y enjabonándome frenéticamente hasta enrojecer mi piel, usando cantidades desproporcionadas de body wash. Me estaba arrancando varias capas de epidermis al restregarme tan fuerte.

-Isabella… Te entiendo, déjame entrar… - Dijo.

-No entiendes… No puedes entender… Yo misma no entiendo – Dije restregándome los ojos porque las lágrimas nublaban completamente mi visión.

Traté de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón… Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero eso no hacía el dolor menos real.

Garrett con otra… Garrett con otra… Con cientos de otras…

Mierda! No podía controlar el latir de mi corazón…

Junto a la taquicardia comenzó la hiperventilación.

Por qué estoy somatizando de forma tan violenta?

-Isabella, lo siento, pero no me dejas alternativa, voy a entrar – Dijo y abrió la puerta. No se rompió porque yo no me molesté en ponerle seguro. Qué sentido tendría?

Y ahí me encontró… en la posición más patética posible… Bajo el chorro de agua, abrazada a mis rodillas, temblando por el esfuerzo de reprimir todo lo que sentía.

-Isabella… - Murmuró sorprendido.

-Quiero estar sola un rato, por favor – Dije lo más educadamente posible, sin mirarlo, como si no pasara nada.

-Isabella…

-ÁNDATE GARRETT! – Grité cubriendo mi rostro, y perdiendo el control – Te pedí un momento, dame un minuto de privacidad – Dije respirando profundo. _"Tranquila… Tranquila…"_

-Isabella entiendo que… - Comenzó.

-Tú no entiendes nada – Afirmé llena de rabia. Agh! De adónde salían estos sentimientos tan intensos? No tenía por qué enojarme con él, él no hizo nada mal…_ "Lo que haya pasado pasó antes de mí…" _

Y sin embargo parte de mí lo odiaba un poco.

Eran estos los "sentimientos vampíricos" de los que hablaban? Sentimientos más intensos y violentos de los que existían en el rango humano… Me sentía como una neófita, totalmente desequilibrada. En qué me estaba convirtiendo?

-Cómo podrías entender? – Le pregunté - Esto es algo que tengo que resolver conmigo misma.

-Nunca más tienes que resolver nada sola – Me dijo suavemente, acercándose.

-Garrett no quiero decirte algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir – Le dije con los dientes apretados y muy lentamente, tratando de reinar sobre mi recién descubierto temperamento – Me está pasando algo y es mejor que no estés aquí cuando suceda…

-Sabes que no te voy a dejar, dime qué te está pasando exactamente – Me pidió entrando a la ducha. Se había puesto sus jeans para no andar en cueros, y al sentarse a mi lado se empaparon.

"Ojalá tenga otros", Pensé vagamente.

Garrett trató de abrazarme.

Error.

-No me toques! – Chillé. Él se retrajo de inmediato – No me toques, no me toques… - Repetí más bajo.

Estaba loca… Me estaba volviendo loca… No quería que me tocara con las mismas manos con las que tocó a las otras mujeres, lo que era irracional en tantos niveles… Además sus manos estaban llenas de mí… De mi esencia…

-Isabella… - Dijo suavemente – Háblame…

-Es como si mi síndrome pre-menstrual hubiera consumido esteroides – Susurré – Me estoy volviendo loca… Siento todo más fuerte… más profundamente… como si emocionalmente fuera una neófita… Si pudiera creo que ya te habría pateado el trasero… Te odio un poco… Y eso no es normal. Sé que no es normal, pero estoy enojada contigo… Te amo, pero no dejaría que me tocaras ni con un palo de diez metros… Me siento sucia… Me siento tonta… Me siento inexperta… Me siento mal…

-Sólo una mujer puede sentir tantas cosas a la vez… - Comentó, creo que consigo mismo – Dime… Por qué te enojaste?

-Dijiste que eres el único que me ha hecho gemir y gritar – Dije mirando a un punto fijo de la cortina de baño.

-Sí… - Me incitó a continuar.

-Pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo, verdad? A cuántas mujeres me voy a encontrar que han tenido el privilegio? Por cuántas has gemido? Cuántas te conocen mejor que yo? Cómo voy a reaccionar? Las voy a destruir o me van a destruir a mí? – Pregunté volteándome y mirándolo a los ojos - Dices que entiendes, pero no es posible que entiendas. Tú te pones posesivo del aire, porque yo no tengo un pasado… Quisiera tenerlo… Quisiera haberme acostado con unos cuantos, así no me sentiría tan estúpida… Así sabría… Cosas… - Dije. La verborrea era como una represa rota, una vez que comenzó no se detendría.

Garrett comenzó a gruñir.

-No me vengas con eso! – Le dije tirándole en la cabeza lo primero que encontré al estirar la mano, una enorme esponja masajeadora anti-celulitis de Amanda – Yo hablo de supuestos, tú en cambio, lo hiciste de verdad!

Además irrumpiste en el baño, irrumpiste en la ducha, me obligaste a hablar así es que ahora te callas y escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo. Si no te gusta déjame tranquila hasta que se me haya pasado lo que sea que es esto - Le dije. Dios! Yo nunca le hablaría a Garrett de esa forma si estuviera en mis cabales!

-Isabella, yo amo tu pureza… - Dijo sonando condescendiente, como explicándole una obviedad a un niño.

Oh por dios, ese comentario es tan masculino que me dieron ganas de castrarlo!

-Claro que la amas, pedazo de cavernícola. La amas como todos los hombres aman llegar donde nadie ha estado, a nadie le gusta un "plato de segunda mesa"… Por eso no puedes entender lo que siento. No tienes con qué lidiar, no ha habido nadie antes de ti y lo sabes… Edward no cuenta – Le dije mirándolo otra vez. Lucía perdido y mojado como un perrito en la lluvia y mi corazón se comenzó a ablandar.

-No sé qué decirte… – Me dijo, dándose cuenta de que lo que me dijera empeoraría las cosas. Yo estaba comportándome de forma totalmente ilógica.

-No digas nada… No hace falta – Le dije cerrando los ojos bien apretados y cubriéndolos con los talones de mis manos – Char me va a conseguir algún estabilizador del ánimo para dejar de comportarme como una perra sicótica… No habrías tenido que escuchar nada de esto si me hubieras dado el espacio que te pedí.

-Es mi deber como tu Pareja escuchar tus problemas y preocupaciones – Dijo él.

-Garrett, creo que mental y emocionalmente me estoy convirtiendo en un vampiro – Le dije muy seria después de respirar profundo un par de veces, tratando de enfocarme en el problema de fondo, la causa de las reacciones extremas a temas que se supone que estaban superados – No sé si es todo el semen que aún tengo adentro o algo simplemente metafísico, pero todo lo siento con una intensidad enorme y es horrible. Ni siquiera cuando me secuestraste te odié, a James cuando me torturó tampoco… Le temía, pero no lo odiaba… En cambio hace un rato creo que de verdad te odié un poco. Me sentí como Otelo con Desdémona… Te mataría amándote y odiándote por la sombra de otra mujer. O de otros cientos de mujeres, lo que sea.

-Isabella, todo eso quedó en el pasado… - Dijo tratando de razonar.

-Por supuesto que quedó en el pasado! Eso ya lo sé – Respondí – Y biológicamente es imposible que me engañes, aunque quisieras… Pero cómo te sentirías si supieras que tuve sexo con Edward? Piénsalo vívida, detalladamente, ponte en mi lugar… Sexo de todas las formas posibles, repasando el kamasutra completito, hasta colgados de las lámparas, arriba del piano y contra los árboles del bosque… Y ahora multiplícalo por mil hombres gozando de mi cuerpo… o más…

Me detuve súbitamente… Los ojos de Garrett estaban negros como dos ónix y su pecho vibraba como una motosierra.

La bestia.

Había provocado a Garrett lo suficiente como para despertar a la bestia.

-Garr? – Pregunté ansiosa – Garr, tú sabes que todo era un supuesto, verdad? – Pregunté reculando - Tú sabes que tú eres mi primer y último amante… - Dije suavemente, tratando de calmarlo. Pero él parecía no entender palabras… O a lo mejor decidió que simplemente no le interesaban.

Estiró sus brazos y sin esfuerzo alguno me levantó por las axilas y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Mi rostro quedó a la altura del suyo, y nuevamente sentí una oleada de ternura hacia él.

Cuando Garr perdía el control yo tendía a recuperar el mío… Era una extraña forma de balancearnos. Sería terrible que los dos estuviéramos como locos al mismo tiempo…

"_Tranquila Bella, tranquila… Lo amas, él te ama… El resto son detalles, la carga se arregla en el camino…" _Me dije.

Respirar. Lo importante es respirar…

Poco a poco mi mente comenzó a despejarse.

Poco a poco volvía a ser yo

Garrett me amaba… Qué diablos hacía torturándolo y perdiendo minutos preciosos de nuestro tiempo juntos?

Definitivamente necesitaba medicación, mis emociones se estaban engullendo a mi lado racional y no había nada que pudiera hacer para controlarlas por mí misma.

Levanté mis manos lentamente y las llevé al rostro de Garr. Acaricié sus mejillas delicadamente, le quité los mechones de cabello mojado del rostro y comencé a darle besitos desparramados por todas partes. El sonido de su pecho cambió de un gruñido furioso a una especie de ronroneo, y sus manos comenzaron a explorarme con caricias firmes y posesivas.

Oh! Mi cuerpo respondía automáticamente a sus sonidos y manipulaciones. Ya estaba mojándome entre las piernas otra vez…

Racionalmente sabía que no estaba bien provocar a Garrett, pero era tan jodidamente sexi cuando se volvía medio salvaje…

Bajé mis manos por su pecho a su estómago, deslizándola por sus abdominales hasta llegar a la pretina de sus jeans y acaricié su erección por encima de la tela. Duro. Siempre Duro. Qué tan distinto sería hacerlo con un humano? Supongo que nunca lo sabría…

Su boca se prendió de uno de mis pechos y su mano se deslizó hacia mi sexo, acariciándolo en pequeños círculos.

Demonios! Yo quería jugar con él pero era él quién me estaba volviendo loca.

Delicioso… Suaves y lentas caricias diseñadas para matarme de placer. El clímax se acercaba lánguidamente, pero cuando estaba a punto él se retiraba o cambiaba la intensidad, impidiendo mi orgasmo.

Inconscientemente yo había comenzado a rotar mis caderas, y caí en cuenta de que él podía jugar con mi sexo por horas sin aburrirse, así es que en un despliegue admirable de motricidad fina, desabroché sus jeans empapados y liberé su erección.

Lo acaricié un par de veces y Garr cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

Esperé a que abriera los ojos otra vez y pasé el pulgar por la cabeza de su pene recolectando líquido pre-seminal, y mirándolo fijamente me lo llevé a la boca. No se perdió detalle de mi lengua haciendo un gran show de lamer su semilla…

Anticipación… Anticipación construyéndose en mi bajo vientre…

Y sorprendiéndonos a ambos, simplemente me senté en él, empalándome violentamente.

Ok, eso dolió… Por un momento.

Pero luego todo lo que pude pensar fue "Agh! Por fin… Llena… De él…"

Garr instintivamente apretó su agarre. Seguro dejaría impresiones de sus dedos.

Giré mis caderas. Quería encontrar ese punto que me hacía gritar… Garr lo conocía, sabía perfectamente cómo gatillar las reacciones deseadas en mi cuerpo con sus dedos, su sexo y su boca, pero esta vez lo estaba cogiendo yo. Era yo quien mandaba porque yo estaba arriba.

Fijó su mirada intensa en mí y sus manos se aferraron de mi cintura y caderas bien fuerte, pero me dejó hacer. Probar. Guiar.

Mis dedos estaban enredados en el cabello de la parte baja de su nuca y estaba casi hipnotizada, sin poder desviar mi atención. Sus ojos… Sus ojos lo eran todo, lo decían todo.

Agh! Ahí… Ahí estaba el punto… Oh… Oh… Ooooh!

Perdí el ritmo, desconcentrada por el chispazo de placer.

Gemí frustrada… Tenía que encontrarlo de nuevo… Tenía que encontrar el ritmo… Redescubrir el ángulo… El punto exacto…

Había estado tan cerca…

Fruncí el ceño, enojada conmigo misma.

Pero Garrett tomó el control.

Lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a él y disfrutar del enorme goce que me brindó.

Él definitivamente conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo.

"_Tal vez debiera comprarme algunos juguetes sexuales para aprender y sorprenderlo…" _Fue mi último pensamiento racional.

oooOooo

Garrett me estaba esperando en la oficina de la Superiora luciendo serio y severo.

-Hola – Dije por show, abrazándolo castamente como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas. Él se había adelantado para hablar con la Superiora y pedir autorización para sacarme del internado por unas horas.

-Isabella – Dijo fríamente - La Hermana Superiora me estaba hablando de un incidente ocurrido anoche en el baile, tienes algo qué decir?

Mierda! Jodida monja soplona! Se suponía que lo hablaríamos el lunes entre las dos!

-Hubo una pelea – Dije.

-Quieres compartir más detalles? – Preguntó él levantando una ceja. Actuaba su papel de tutor a la perfección.

-Nop – Respondí impaciente.

Salgamos de una vez!

-La Hermana dice que peleaste con un chico del otro colegio – Insistió Garr.

-No fue exactamente una pelea. Él estaba ebrio y acosando a otra chica y yo fui a defenderla. Él atacó y yo le hice una llave de defensa personal para desviar su ataque, no para dañarlo. Pero como estaba borracho chocó con la pared con la nariz por delante. Yo no quería pelear, no lo habría hecho si lo hubiera podido evitar – Dije mirando a la Superiora.

-No es propio de una dama ese comportamiento, mucho menos en un evento de gala – Dijo la monja.

-No es de caballeros andar borrachos arrinconando chicas indefensas – Dije sin poner a funcionar el filtro verbal.

-Siempre hay alternativas a la violencia, sobre todo en el caso de una jovencita bien educada – Dijo la monja, cabreada de que le contestara.

-Y cuál sería en este caso? Dejar que ese gorila manoseara a la chica a la fuerza? No involucrarme? O dejar que me empujara o me golpeara en su borrachera? – Pregunté. Garr negó levemente con la cabeza pero mantuvo su expresión.

-La verdad es que a mí me gustaría saber lo mismo – Dijo Garrett volviéndose a la Superiora - Y quisiera saber además cómo es posible que hubiera alumnos borrachos en un baile supuestamente tan elegante y bien supervisado. Pago una cantidad considerable por tener a mis sobrinos en este lugar porque supuestamente es un colegio de excelencia donde no sólo se potencia lo académico sino que también la formación valórica. Usted ha dicho que Isabella no se comportó como una dama… Quisiera decirme usted cómo se habría portado una dama exactamente? Porque si todo lo que hizo ella fue ayudar a una amiga en problemas y desviar el ataque de un rival mucho más alto y pesado que ella, creo que merece felicitaciones, no un castigo.

-Señor McCallister, el castigo de Isabella se evaluará mañana – Dijo ella, incómoda – Yo sólo le informé para que tuviera constancia de esta situación.

-Está probado que el muchacho estaba tomando? – Me preguntó Garrett.

-Sí, cuando quedó noqueado en el suelo un padre del otro colegio le sacó una petaca de la chaqueta… Y además apestaba a vodka… - Respondí.

-En general no pretendo involucrarme en la educación de mis sobrinos – Dijo Garrett incluyendo a Emmett – Por las demandas de mi trabajo no tengo el tiempo para dedicarme plenamente a ellos, y es por eso se los confié a ustedes… Pero en estas circunstancias no me deja alternativa. Un castigo en este contexto sería completamente irregular… Si usted castiga a Isabella por defenderse yo retiro en el acto a mis tres sobrinos del colegio, y ya se puede olvidar de todo el calendario de donativos acordados a futuro.

-Pero señor McCallister! - Exclamó ella horrorizada. Qué demonios le había ofrecido Garrett para que reaccionara así? Laminar con oro las columnas de la iglesia? Pintar un fresco renacentista en el techo? Vitrales góticos para las ventanas? Gárgolas para las torres? Me gustaban las gárgolas, una vez vi una película…

-Ahora nos retiramos – La cortó Garr cortando de paso mis divagaciones – Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. Buenas tardes – Dijo y dándole la espalda se dirigió a la puerta. Yo no fui tan valiente como para mirarla, pero estoy bastante segura de que la monja echaba humo por las orejas. Corrí al lado de Garrett y le dije

-Wow! Eres mi héroe! Si no te amara desde antes, me habrías conquistado sólo con decirle a la condenada monja que no le vas a donar lo que sea que le prometiste… - Le dije.

-No podía permitir que te castiguen por hacer lo correcto – Dijo simplemente.

-Adónde vamos? – Pregunté mientras caminábamos por la grava.

-Hay un taxi esperándonos en la entrada – Respondió.

Caminamos en silencio y a ambos lados del camino había chicos y chicas sentados en el pasto, leyendo o conversando, disfrutando de su tarde de domingo.

-Garrett! Garrett! – Gritó Emmett de entre un montón de chicos que pasaban el rato en el pasto, haciéndonos señas como aterrizando un avión. Nos detuvimos. Emmett trotó hacia nosotros con Emily de la mano. Ella usaba una solera azul, su largo cabello rubio tomado en un medio moño y zapatillas de ballet. Se veía pequeña e inocente, como si tuviera doce años, pero preciosa y radiante de felicidad.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado tomé su mano libre y la apreté. Ella estaba profundamente sonrojada, pero sonreía contenta.

-Em, este es mi tío Garrett – Dijo Emmett – Garrett, esta es Emily, mi novia – Dijo rebosante de orgullo.

-Aaaaaaah! Felicidades! – Chillé y abracé a ambos y besé sus mejillas – Estoy tan contenta!

-Hola Emily, he oído mucho de ti, es un gusto conocerte – Dijo Garr estrechando su mano una vez que los solté.

-Gracias, igualmente – Murmuró ella enrojeciendo aún más si es posible. Tal vez porque mi hombre es el más guapo y sexi del planeta… O tal vez porque Emily es la chica más tímida del mundo… O las dos.

-Adónde van? - Preguntó Emmett abrazando a Emily, que se veía diminuta a su lado. Ella le sonrió mirándolo con auténtica devoción.

-A comer algo, al centro comercial y a comprar otro Jeep – Dijo Garrett, sorprendiéndome al decir toda la verdad. Supongo que Emily era ya oficialmente de la familia.

-Bella – Susurró Emily tratando de que escuchara sólo yo, un ejercicio inútil en presencia de dos vampiros – Te van a castigar por mi culpa, quiero ir contigo a la reunión con la Superiora…

-No pasa nada, ya hablé con ella y Garrett amenazó con sacarnos a los tres del colegio si me castigan por defenderme de un borracho – Le dije – Pero gracias por la oferta, lo aprecio un montón.

-Sacarlos del colegio! – Exclamó a un volumen normal y aferró su mano libre al brazo de Emmett.

-No te preocupes Em, hay un montón de donativos de por medio que hacen súper inconveniente para los dos colegios el perdernos como alumnos – Dijo Emmett besando su coronilla.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte Emily, felicitaciones Emmett. Nosotros nos vamos porque tenemos un taxi esperando – Dijo Garr.

Despedidas de rigor y seguimos nuestro camino. Varios chicos y chicas me saludaron casualmente gracias a mi nueva popularidad ya sea como hermana de Emmett o como campeona de lucha libre, y entonces, pasó lo que me temía.

-Bella! – Gritó desde atrás. Venía corriendo por el sendero.

Brennan.

Mierda!

-Oh! Hola… - Le dije tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible - Garrett este es Brennan el compañero de dormitorio de Emm; Brennan, este es mi tío Garrett – Dije, y las palabras tuvieron un sabor amargo en mi boca. Tío, tío… No es mi jodido tío!

-Hola! Mucho gusto – Dijo Brennan extendiendo su mano sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Igualmente – Dijo Garrett fríamente. Pero al menos no le arrancó la cabeza en el acto, algo es algo.

-Bella, quería saber cómo sigues hoy? – Preguntó Brennan sin darse por enterado de que Garrett odiaba sus entrañas.

-Mejor! Mucho mejor – Dije rápidamente.

-Bien… Y lo de la pelea con Archer? Me sentí mal de no llegar a tiempo para ayudarte como con lo de Josh, aunque claramente te puedes defender sola… – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Josh? – Preguntó Garrett.

-No es nada, un tipo que dice que le gusto – Dije fulminando a Brennan y gritándole "Cállate!" con mi mirada.

-Es más que eso y tu tío debería saber – Dijo Brennan ignorando mis advertencias. Maldito sea!

-Sí Isabella, tu tío debería saber – Dijo Garrett, claramente cabreado, pero ya no tanto con Brennan, sino conmigo – Quién es Josh? – Preguntó nuevamente

Me quedé callada. No sería yo la culpable de la muerte de Joshua.

-Es un chico que está obsesionado con Bella – Dijo Brennan al ver que yo no contestaba – Siempre está hablando de ella y la está tocando o abrazando, y la invitó al baile y ella no quiso, y anoche estaba borracho e insistió en bailar con ella. Bella se negó y él trató de manosearla y llevarla a la pista por la fuerza – Narró. La mandíbula de Garrett estaba tan apretada que esperaba que algo se quebrara en cualquier momento – Bella se le enfrentó pero yo me interpuse entre ellos. De ahí Bella me mandó a bailar con Gaby para tratar de mover todo el grupo a la pista y se fue a patearle el trasero a Archer… - Dijo.

-Esa parte del baile no me la habías contado – Dijo Garrett con forzada calma.

-No es importante – Dije – Josh es inofensivo y Brennan es una vieja chismosa – Dije entrecerrando los ojos hacia Brennan.

-No es la primera vez que Josh te agarra por la fuerza y lo sabes. También ha ocurrido cuando está sobrio – Dijo Brennan frunciendo el ceño – Si no le cuentas a tu hermano, al menos tu tío tiene que saber.

-Por favor, no es como si me fuera a violar! – Exclamé. Ambos oscurecieron sus miradas, furiosos ante el concepto.

-Y eso es lo que hace falta para que te cuides? Que te traten de violar? – Preguntó Brennan – Ayer vi lo enferma que estabas, si alguien quisiera aprovecharse de ti cuando estás en ese estado, no tendría ningún problema, no te podrías resistir.

-Brennan! Cuál es tu problema? Cuál es la idea de acusarme? Pensé que éramos amigos! – Le dije empujándolo. Ni se movió… Yo no tenía mucha fuerza, gasté toda mi energía en el maratón sexual.

-La idea es que tienes que empezar a preocuparte por ti. Sé que hay días que no comes más que el desayuno para poder pasar tiempo con Emmett, y que no te comes las barras de cereal que él te lleva porque no te gustan. Sé que ayer estabas tan enferma que pensé que te vomitarías los pulmones y morirías, pero aquí estás, sin guardar ni un día de cama. Sé que me importas y que no quiero que nada malo te pase! – Me dijo directamente a la cara.

Mierda!

-Estoy bien – Dije furiosa – Ahora que voy a salir, voy a pasar a comprar barras de cereal con chispas de chocolate y listo – Le dije – Y si tenías algo que decir, me lo dices a mí, no tenías por qué acusarme como si fuera una vecina charlatana!

-Me importa más tu salud que si estás enojada conmigo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Si no escuchas a tus amigos tal vez escuches a tu tutor. Mucho gusto – Le dijo a Garrett, se dio media vuelta y se largó con toda dignidad.

-Con que ese es Brennan – Dijo Garr desapasionadamente pasados unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Ajá – Respondí. Él se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la reja de entrada y yo lo seguí.

-Tienen un acento jodido… Suena casi británico – Dijo. Ni traté de responder a eso. Lo que dijera lo arruinaría más - Dijo algunas cosas interesantes – Comentó.

-Mmmmmh – Dije sin saber qué decir.

-Se preocupa por ti – Continuó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Le gustas – Dijo deteniéndose y descargando toda la intensidad de su mirada en mí al ver que no decía nada.

-Eh… Sí… No sé cuánto, pero sí, lo sé - Dije. No había para qué negarlo.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada de él? O de Josh? – Preguntó.

-No quería preocuparte… -Dije - Y además no tienen importancia… Brennan es mi amigo, y Josh ni siquiera eso…

-Pero te tocó – Afirmó.

-Sólo la cintura y las caderas – Dije de inmediato. A Garrett no le gustó esa respuesta – Además Brennan me ayudó.

-O sea que está bien si uno de tus pretendientes te toquetea porque otro pretendiente te rescató… - Resumió.

-Si estás insinuando que te engañé… - Comencé a enojarme.

-No estoy insinuando que te metiste con otro, estoy diciendo que me ocultaste información… - Aclaró volviendo a caminar.

-Para que no te preocuparas! – Exclamé – Nunca estuve en peligro…

-Una relación se basa en la honestidad – Me dijo.

-Ja! Mira quién habla de honestidad! – Me burlé levantando las manos, frustrada.

-A qué te refieres? – Preguntó muy serio.

-A que no has sido precisamente transparente, Garrett – Le dije enfrentándolo de nuevo - Ya estábamos en la reja – Me ocultaste tu sufrimiento por la separación, y si yo no hubiera acudido a ti en vez de hacer lo mismo que tú y esconderlo, aún nos estaríamos retorciendo en agonía los dos.

-Lo hice por protegerte – Dijo de inmediato.

-Bueno, yo igual – Respondí – Los adolescentes son adolescentes y les gustan los juguetes nuevos. Char y yo somos la novedad, pero como todos temen a Charlotte, sólo quedo yo… De verdad creíste que no me miraría ningún humano? Tanto me subestimas? – Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que no! Tú eres hermosa… - Dijo shockeado.

-Regular, bonita o hermosa estaba claro que algún chico se interesaría en mí… Aunque fuera por romper con la rutina… De la misma forma que sé que hay mujeres interesadas en ti. No necesito que me lo cuenten, no necesito verlo con mis ojos, me basta con verte a ti para saber que siempre va a haber otras que te deseen… - Dije – Yo soy humana y tengo que competir con vampiras experimentadas… Tú en cambio te enfrentas a adolescentes humanos. No hay comparación.

-No – Me dijo deteniéndonos y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros – No la hay. No existe nadie más que tú…

-Ditto – Respondí – La confianza tiene que ir para los dos lados.

Garr suspiró.

-Me muero por besarte… - Dijo mirando mi boca como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí de una vez – Le dije suavizando mi tono – Odio pelear contigo, y parece que no hemos hecho más que discutir y tener sexo desde que llegaste.

-Es verdad, pero yo diría que en una relación de dos de tres en favor del sexo – Dijo él recuperando el buen humor.

-De todas maneras no es así como había imaginado nuestra reunión… O sea… La parte del sexo sí, pero no lo demás… - Suspiré.

-Somos una pareja nueva, y a pesar de lo intenso de nuestros sentimientos, aún nos estamos conociendo. A eso agrégale todos los factores que nos están estresando en estos días… – Dijo él – Tenemos que pelearnos Isabella, tenemos que decirnos las cosas, a gritos si es necesario. No temas decirme lo que sea que sientes, nunca me vas a perder.

-Ni tu a mí – Murmuré – Lo que siento no se disuelve Garr, lo que siento es de verdad.

oooOooo

El taxi nos estaba esperando y nos llevó directamente al Centro Comercial. No hablamos nada en el camino, pero nuestras manos se mantuvieron juntas lado a lado en el asiento, con los meñiques entrelazados. Eso bastaba. Tocarlo, aunque fuera un centímetro de su piel, bastaba.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir al patio de comidas, donde me devoré un enorme sándwich en "Subway" y una dona rellena en "Krispy Kreme". Garrett me miró comer pacientemente, sin tratar de entablar conversación, probablemente porque si yo tratara de contestarle me podía atorar.

-Para el próximo maratón de sexo deberíamos tener bebidas isotónicas, barras energéticas, y frutos secos, así no necesitaremos salir – Comenté por fin, limpiándome la boca con una servilleta. Él sonrió.

-Vas a beber lo que queda? – Me preguntó mientras constataba que me quedaba la mitad de la gaseosa en el vaso.

-No, ya tuve suficiente – Le dije sintiendo que un sorbo más me haría estallar… O peor, eructar.

-Por qué compraste tanta si sabías que no te la podrías beber? – Preguntó curioso mientras caminábamos al basurero.

-Porque era parte del combo agrandado – Le dije – El combo de sándwich, gaseosa y una galleta valía trece dólares, pero si agrandaba la promoción por un dólar treinta me daban como medio litro de gaseosa extra y un paquete de papas.

-Pero no alcanzaste a comértelo todo. Apenas tocaste las papas y no bebiste la gaseosa extra… - Razonó.

-Lo sé, siempre me pasa, pero es difícil decir que no cuando agrandar el combo es tan barato… - Le dije.

-Con razón hay tantos humanos gordos – Dijo mirando a su alrededor – Y por suerte tú vas a ser vampirizada relativamente pronto, porque si sigues con tus hábitos alimenticios te veo claramente como una de esas mujeres obesas que andan en carritos eléctricos en el supermercado.

-Hey! – Le dije dándole un manotazo pero él soltó una carcajada y me abrazó haciendo equilibrio con la bandeja.

-Tú sabes que te amaría igual. Más gorda o delgada siempre serás perfecta… Incluso me sentaría en el carrito contigo…! – Dijo buscando mi boca. Yo fruncí el ceño y me negué por un segundo, pero la posibilidad de besarlo en público mientras reíamos y bromeábamos era irresistible.

Nos besamos dulcemente en mitad de todo.

No dimos un espectáculo de lenguas o pasión, pero la gente nos miró igual. Tal vez porque se notaba la diferencia de edad, tal vez porque él es increíblemente guapo, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que esa fue nuestra declaración al mundo: Sí, estamos juntos!

-Te amo Garr… Hasta la luna – Susurré sin poder despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Te amo Isabella… Desde siempre – Respondió.

**Y ahí está. Espero hayan comprendido la necesidad de este capítulo que detalla la complejidad de establecer una relación de pareja. No todo son rosas y corazones, pero las reconciliaciones son maravillosas. Y qué les parece el nuevo rango emocional de Bella? Si siente como un neófito, lo podrá resistir su cuerpo humano?**

**Y en lo personal, alguna de ustedes ha vivido una lucha épica entre su lado más racional y el emocional? Yo definitivamente sí.**

**Opinen!**


	20. Chapter 19: Sí, dije que juntos!

**Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo que han demandado.**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 19**

Podrás imaginarte desde afuera,  
Ser un mexicano cruzando la frontera  
Pensando en tu familia mientras que pasas  
Dejando todo lo que conoces atrás  
Si tuvieras tú que esquivar las balas  
De unos cuantos gringos rancheros  
Les seguirás diciendo good for nothing wetback?  
Si tuvieras tú que empezar de cero  
Now why don't you look down  
To where your feet is planted  
That U.S. soil that makes you take shit for granted  
If not for Santa Ana, just to let you know  
That where your feet are planted would be México  
Correcto!  
_Frijolero / Molotov  
_

**GARRETT POV**

Mi Isabella… Cómo definir lo que me hace sentir el vínculo que compartimos? Decir que por fin me siento conforme con mi vida no es suficiente….

No, porque antes de saber de su inminente llegada yo no me sentía carente de metas o compañía.

De hecho yo estaba relativamente contento con mi vida nómade, sin ataduras de ningún tipo, sin lazos románticos, sin propiedades y sin hogar.

Sólo el puto de Nixon jodía mi existencia…

Si lo pensaba bien, mi relación con Isabella no llegó a completar una vida vacía, no.

Lo que hizo Isabella fue cambiar el cristal con el que miro el mundo. Me dio metas, me motivó a tratar de ser mejor, abrió mi mente a cosas nuevas dejando de lado los prejuicios, y aumentó mi capacidad de amar hasta el infinito. Es una experiencia espiritual y física que trasciende el sexo (el que de todos modos es por mucho, el mejor de mi vida).

El solo hecho de estar en su presencia me hace bien. Aun cuando ella todavía no me aceptaba, estar en la misma habitación con ella relajaba mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Y a qué va todo esto?

A que ahora si soy verdaderamente un hombre completo.

Por primera vez en mi larga vida soy intensamente feliz.

Claro, antes he estado contento, conforme con lo que me tocó, pero nada semejante al estado de euforia permanente en el que me encuentro ahora.

Mis venas están inundadas de endorfinas, pero lo que me hace feliz también me hace peligroso. No existe nada que no haría o daría por ella. Por su seguridad. Por mantenerla a mi lado.

Soy un soldado y un asesino. Soy capaz de crímenes espantosos… Los que cometí en su momento lo hice porque era lo que había qué hacer, por mi seguridad o mi trabajo… Pero por ella? Es realmente simple. No hay límites.

Y así como ella siente que sus emociones se han magnificado y se han vuelto incontrolables como las de una neófita, yo siento que mi sentido de pertenencia y posesividad anda por las nubes.

Todo es una amenaza potencial, si por mi fuera nada la tocaría y nadie se le acercaría, pero yo tengo más experiencia que ella en controlar los sentimientos vampíricos y contengo mis impulsos para no ahogarla.

Y a pesar de lo sinsentido que puedan parecer sus celos hacia mí y mi pasado, y a que odio verla sufrir y llorar, parte de mí se regocija de saber que le importo, que me ama, y me quiere sólo para ella.

oooOooo

Isabella camina de mi mano por los pasillos del centro comercial y eso es en sí toda una experiencia, sobrecogedora por su sencillez y trascendencia. Es la primera vez que actuamos como una Pareja en público, y disfruto cada instante.

Por alguna razón ella nunca entrelaza todos nuestros dedos como lo hacen muchas parejas de humanos con las que nos cruzamos, sino que le gusta aferrar en su pequeño puño mis dedos índice y medio acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, y balancear nuestras manos unidas. Yo cierro el resto de mi mano mucho más grande sobre la suya y queda completamente cubierta.

Isabella recorre el centro comercial mirándolo todo, a veces comenta algo que le llamó la atención y otras veces tararea la música de los parlantes. Una suave sonrisa decora sus labios y emana una sensación de bienestar y contento que me produce un tremendo orgullo. Ella está así por mí. Yo la hago feliz.

Al principio Isabella no quería comprar nada, pero la convencí de comprar ropa de verano, ya que no tenía más que jeans y unas pocas camisetas de su talla. Finalmente accedió, pero no quiso ir a ninguna tienda de diseñador y yo estuve plenamente de acuerdo. Ella al igual que yo se sentía mejor con un look casual y era eso lo que le conseguiríamos.

Compramos una tonelada de cosas en Banana Republic.

Camisetas, blusas, shorts, jeans, un par de sweaters, zapatillas sport y zapatillas de ballet. Y dos pares de zapatos de taco muy bajo y dos de chinelas de cuero de distintos colores.

Las camisetas eran sueltas, los cuellos y mangas anchos, y los materiales naturales. A mí no me importaba que no destacara tanto sus curvas como con las camisetas ajustadas que usaba a veces, porque yo sabía perfectamente lo que había debajo. Yo era quien removía cada capa que la cubría… Y además claro, los jodidos shorts que se compró eran más cortos que la falda del colegio!

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con el gasto al principio, pero el precio de la ropa era más que razonable y yo argumenté diciendo que entre la ropa que pretendía arrancar de su cuerpo y la que destrozaría como neófita esto le alcanzaría apenas para un par de meses.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante en prospecto de que le arrancara la ropa… Mi mujer era insaciable, lo que me hacía pensar que cuando finalmente la convirtiera, yo estaría en serios problemas para llevarle el ritmo.

Luego me pidió que la dejara entrar sola a una gran tienda rosada… Victoria Secret. Era como un emporio del estrógeno, bastante intimidante, y la verdad es que no habría entrado ahí a menos que ella me lo pidiera con su linda boquita haciendo un puchero… Porque es imposible negarme a eso…

Salió a los pocos minutos cargando un par de grandes bolsas de cartón y me devolvió la tarjeta de crédito.

-Isabella, quisiera que ocuparas la tuya… - Le dije guardándola en mi billetera.

-Sólo para emergencias – Respondió poniéndose de puntillas para besar mi mejilla. Me agaché gustoso y cerré los ojos por un segundo al sentir el contacto de sus labios…

Lo que ella quisiera…

Después de eso cruzamos al concesionario de autos que quedaba justo al frente del centro comercial. Era un gran lote con autos de todas las marcas, y tenía un sector de autos usados, donde se podían apreciar un par de clásicos en muy buen estado… Lástima que lo que necesitaba ahora era un todoterreno, tanto para recorrer el país buscando aliados como para llegar a mi casa en el parque nacional.

-Tienes algún modelo en mente? – Le pregunté a Isabella mientras ella miraba en silencio para todos lados, absorbiendo el entorno.

-Nah… Me gustaba el Jeep que tenías – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero esta es la oportunidad de probar algo diferente, un poco más grande… - Dije mirando un Toyota Land Cruiser Cygnus del año de color gris. Tenía dos corridas de asientos traseros desmontables… Lo que podríamos hacer en ese espacio…

-Ese es un auto de mamá, para llevar a los niños al colegio – Dijo arrugando su pequeña naricita – No es cool.

Puf! Otra ilusión que se disuelve… Los asientos traseros ya no me parecían sexi cuando me los imaginaba llenos de niños gritones y pegajosos.

-Nissan XTerra OR-V6? – Pregunté apuntando a uno de color caramelo.

-Puaj! – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Puaj qué? – Pregunté.

-Es color diarrea de bebé! – Exclamó en tono de "Dah!".

-Una camioneta? – Pregunté sin comentar. Esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que imaginé.

-Yo tengo una… Tenía… - Dijo triste – No, una camioneta no…

-Hey! – Dije acercándola a mí y tomando su mentó entre mis dedos.

-Mmmmh? – Me miró con sus ojos brillantes.

-Te amo – Le dije y le di un suave beso en los labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero infinitamente dulce.

-Te amo – Respondió contra mi boca con los ojos bien cerrados.

-Ejem… - Carraspeó un hombre a pocos metros de distancia. Estaba tan enfocado en Isabella que no lo oí acercarse. Eso no estaba nada bien.

Isabella se alejó sobresaltada y enrojeciendo, como si la hubieran descubierto en malos pasos. No me gustó. Tendría a este tipo en la mira, y si me volvía a cabrear me lo comería.

-Ho… Hola – Murmuró Isabella.

-Dick Sommers, en qué los puedo ayudar?

-Buscamos un cuatro por cuatro de igual o mayor capacidad que un Jeep Wrangler del dos mil cuatro – Le dije.

-Y que no sea del color del contenido de un pañal – Agregó Isabella.

-Okaaay… - Dijo el tipo estudiándonos atentamente como decidiendo si le estábamos hablando en serio – Tienen algo en mente? – Preguntó por fin.

-No realmente – Respondí – Necesitamos una buena tracción y sería ideal si fuera petrolero.

-Tenemos el Dodge Magnum… - Dijo él.

-Muy bajo – Respondí de inmediato.

-Suzuki Samurai? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño – Es algo más pequeño, pero eficiente…

-Resistente, pero incómodo – Respondí pensando en Isabella.

-A mí me gusta, es lindo – Dijo ella – Es descapotable.

-Es demasiado utilitario, y los amortiguadores son muy duros, no podrías dormir porque sentirías cada piedra del camino – Le expliqué.

-Owww… - Hizo un puchero.

-El Jeep Liberty? – Apuntó Dick.

-Es feo – Dijo Isabella soltando mi mano y comenzando a pasear entre los autos. No me gustó la distancia, pero el vendedor siguió mostrándome distintas alternativas y traté de prestarle atención para poder irnos rápido.

-Garr! Garr! Este! Quiero este! – Gritó Isabella desde el otro lado del lote, donde estaban los autos usados.

-Voy! - Dije caminando hacia ella con Dick pegado a mis talones. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de quién era la que finalmente decidiría el asunto del auto.

-Mira Garr, éste! – Dijo apuntando a una gran mole de color borgoña.

-Pero Isabella, ese auto debe tener unos veinte años… - Dije. Cualquier mujer saltaría ante la oportunidad de comprar un auto nuevo y moderno, pero ella no… Este era un vehículo tosco y viejo, e Isabella parecía estar enamorada.

-Tiene quince – Respondieron Isabella y Dick al unísono.

-No prefieres algo más moderno? – Pregunté – Algo más fácil de manejar?

-No, quiero este – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – Es lindo y alto y resistente y la parte de atrás es amplia como tu querías. Me preguntaste mi opinión, y quiero este, y si no, compra el que más te guste a ti y a mí me regalas una moto. Siempre he querido aprender a andar en moto.

-Es una buena elección señor – Dijo el vendedor suavemente – Es una Chevrolet K5 Blazer del año 1990, y está en perfecto estado, conserva sus piezas originales pero se le cambiaron los neumáticos y se le retapizó el interior.

-Moto sobre mi cadáver – Afirmé decidido - Garantía? – Suspiré acercando a Isabella a mi cuerpo. Ella me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio lo mismo si compraba un montón de chatarra tirada por bueyes. Ella tendría lo que se le antojara.

-La estándar para autos usados – Dijo el tipo – Pero puede optar a un seguro adicional…

Una hora después salíamos de la compraventa en mi nuevo auto viejo.

E Isabella lo bautizó "Larry".

oooOooo

-Este no es el camino al internado – Dijo Isabella.

-No, no lo es – Concordé.

-Dónde vamos? Tienes que comprar algo más? – Preguntó.

-No, es solo que decidí que no quiero devolverte todavía – Dije doblando hacia el estacionamiento del "Hampton Inn and Suites Las Cruces", que era según Trip Advisor, el mejor hotel de la ciudad (lo que no es mucho decir en una ciudad tan pequeña, pero se veía mil veces mejor que la alternativa, un motel).

-Vamos a pasar la noche aquí? – Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos – Podemos?

-Podemos hacer lo que queramos, Isabella – Le dije tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos – A qué hora es tu primer examen?

-Mañana tengo sólo uno, a las once de la mañana – Respondió.

-Perfecto, mañana a las diez vas a estar de vuelta… Pero ni un minuto antes – Le advertí.

-Garr! – Exclamó abrazándome fuerte – Te he dicho que te amo?

-Sí, pero no me canso de escucharlo – Le dije, y me bajé del auto para abrir su puerta. Entramos al hotel de la mano, y nos dirigimos a Recepción, donde confirmaron mi reservación mientras Isabella vitrineaba en una de las pequeñas boutiques del lobby.

Cuando terminé de firmar el ingreso mi mujer regresó a mi lado, y la recepcionista me dio la llave de nuestra habitación mirando de reojo a Isabella, tal vez calculando su edad y si era lo suficientemente mayor como para dormir con un tipo como yo.

Si sólo supieran…

Al demonio. Ni ella un ninguno de los otros empleados se atrevieron a preguntar y yo no ofrecí información.

Un botones nos acompañó a nuestra habitación (la mejor del hotel, obviamente, yo rara vez rentaba cuartos, pero si lo hacía con mi Pareja no sería nada menos que lo mejor disponible, ella lo merecía todo y más). Le di cincuenta dólares de propina a pesar de que no traíamos equipaje, solo para que se fuera rápido, y antes de entrar a la habitación tomé a Isabella en mis brazos y ella lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y se aferró a mi cuello como si temiera que la fuera a dejar caer.

Cruzamos el umbral y la besé apasionadamente por unos minutos antes de prender la luz. La dejé de pié en el suelo y ella de inmediato se comenzó a desvestir lanzando su ropa al aire hasta quedar solo en bragas. Lo hizo tan rápido y me dejó tan embelesado con su belleza que no alcancé a más que a sacarme la camiseta cuando se lanzó a mis brazos de nuevo, de un salto se colgó de mi cuello y me abrazó con las piernas. Un poco a ciegas y tambaleante nos dirigí a la cama y la lancé al colchón, me saqué el resto de mi ropa en un par de segundos, me subí a la cama y gateé hacia ella.

Su mirada era puro fuego, su respiración estaba agitada, su cabello desordenado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Perfecta.

La tomé de los tobillos y la arrastré hacia mí haciéndola reír, y la cubrí con mi cuerpo completamente. Era tan pequeña, su cuerpo tan suave…

Le hice el amor lentamente, disfrutándola, grabando en mi memoria cada instante. No fue el frenesí de la noche anterior, fue una reafirmación de nuestro lazo, un paso más hacia la eternidad.

oooOooo

Mientras Isabella estaba en el baño llamé a Peter para avisarle que mi mujer pasaría la noche conmigo y luego llamé al internado para dar el mismo mensaje, pero editado. No les gustó y me dijeron que iba contra el reglamento sacar a una de las alumnas en noche de escuela, especialmente en la semana de los exámenes, pero me importó un rábano la opinión de quién fuera que contestó el teléfono. Isabella era mía y no la devolvería hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

oooOooo

-Haaaaaambre! – Exclamó Isabella revolviéndose en mis brazos.

-Tan pronto? – Pregunté asombrado.

-Me desgastas, tengo que reponerme – Dijo besando mi mejilla – Puedo pedir servicio a la habitación?

-Por supuesto que puedes – Respondí extendiendo mi brazo para tomar el menú del cajón del velador – Qué quieres comer?

-Huevos con jamón y tostadas con mantequilla y té Earl Grey – Respondió de inmediato. Bueno, al menos no necesitaríamos el menú.

-No se supone que esa es comida de desayuno? – Pregunté confundido.

-Si, pero hoy no desayuné, así es que está bien… - Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-Algo más? – Pregunté levantándome para alcanzar el teléfono.

-Me gusta tu trasero – Dijo casi tímidamente.

-Y yo adoro el tuyo – Respondí besándola otra vez antes de llamar a recepción.

oooOooo

-Tienes sueño? – Pregunté cuando ella terminó de comer.

-No, he dormido bastante – Dijo ella – Y voy a dormir cuando no esté contigo… No quiero perder tiempo que podemos pasar juntos.

-Cuando duermes estamos juntos, yo nunca dejo tu lado – Respondí.

-No es lo mismo… No puedo esperar el momento en el que no tengamos que separarnos más, ni siquiera para dormir.

-Yo también espero ese momento, pero debo confesar que me gustas así tal cual, humana… No tener que separarnos será maravilloso, pero admito que soy feliz con como están las cosas… Bueno, excepto por todo ese asunto con la pelirroja – Dije.

-No hablemos de eso ahora, nos va a poner de mal humor… Este hotel tiene piscina? – Preguntó.

-Más les vale tener, es el mejor hotel de la ciudad – Respondí – Quieres ir a nadar? Ahora?

-Si… Podemos? Todavía hace calor… - Pidió estirando el labio inferior.

-Pero va a llover pronto – Le dije. Todo el día había estado nublado, pero la presión atmosférica estaba cambiando rápido, lo sentía claramente en cada terminal nervioso de mi piel.

-No importa, si estamos en la piscina no es como si nos fuéramos a mojar más si es que llueve, verdad? – Rió ella. Cómo discutir? Y para qué querría discutir?

-No tenemos trajes de baño – Acoté.

-En recepción hay una tienda de ropa, seguro tienen trajes de baño ahí. Llama para preguntar y aprovecha de pedir toallas grandes – Me dijo.

-Algo más? – Pregunté levantando una ceja ante su tono mandón. Isabella me divertía.

-Y quiero tres besos – Dijo sin vacilar en un tono imperioso que no admitía discusión.

-Sólo tres? – Pregunté.

-Tres por ahora – Rectificó.

-Donde quieres tus besos? – Le pregunté tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mí. Ella rodeó mi cadera con su pierna y nuestros cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados, mi semipermanente erección contra su ombligo.

-Uno pequeño aquí – Dijo apuntando el punto bajo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-Sólo uno pequeño? – Pregunté con ms labios contra su cálida piel.

-Sí – Dijo – Uno pequeñito.

Le di un beso apenas rozando su piel, pero no moví mi boca de ese punto. Sabía que era una zona erógena y mi respiración helada le producía escalofríos.

-Ahora? – Pregunté.

-Ahora uno mediano aquí – Indicó apuntando el centro de su clavícula.

Arrastré mis labios por la columna de su cuello pasando por su punto de pulso y me maravillé al notar que no tenía que contenerme para no morderla. Sencillamente su sangre no tenía ningún atractivo para mí. No dudaba que fuera dulce, exquisita, pero no valía su costo.

Le di un beso húmedo y juguetón en el lugar exacto que me señaló y quedé a la espera de sus instrucciones.

-Y ahora uno grande aquí – Dijo apuntando sus labios. Me abalancé sobre ella rodándola para que quedara de espaldas y la besé con toda mi pasión. Cuando terminó el beso ambos emergimos jadeantes y sonrientes. No es que yo necesite respirar, pero es un reflejo involuntario el que se me acelere la respiración cuando la beso.

-Y ahora? – Pregunté.

-Y ahora llamas a recepción – Me dijo dándome una juguetona palmada en el trasero.

oooOooo

-Estás segura de que es una buena idea? – Pregunté – Dicen que no hay que nadar hasta pasada una hora después de comer…

-Tu dejarías que me ahogue? – Respondió. Yo fruncí el ceño de inmediato y ella continuó – Ves? Estoy en buenas manos. Además no me voy a meter a la parte más honda, sólo quiero chapotear un poco… - Dijo quitándose la bata del hotel para quedar en un minúsculo bikini strapless a rayas de colores morado, naranjo y amarillo. Se veía hermosa, sexi y provocativa… Y lo odié.

-Está bien, pero nada de piqueros, y nada de saltar del trampolín – Le dije.

-Ya, deja de preocuparte, que te vas a arrugar – Dijo girándose para abrazarme y deslizar mi bata por mis hombros. Atrás de ella, del otro lado de la piscina, dos chicos que limpiaban el lugar tenían la vista fija en el trasero de mi Isabella. Lo cubrí con mis manos gruñendo, y aunque ellos no me escucharon, vieron mi mirada e instintivamente supieron que no era sabio meterse conmigo. Se dispersaron y siguieron trabajando con la vista baja.

-Por qué me gruñes? – Preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos.

-No te gruño a ti, sino a ese par de bastardos que tenían la mirada fija en tu culito – Dije apretándolo.

-No me agarres el trasero en público! – Exclamó tratando de alejarse – Pensé que estábamos solos!

-Mía Isabella, dilo – Exigí sin soltarla.

-Tuya! Tuya, lo sabes, tuya y de nadie más! Ahora suéltame, que estamos dando un espectáculo! – Susurró como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo muy malo.

-Tu culito sólo lo veo yo – Dije y tomándola en mis brazos me lancé a la piscina para que el agua cubriera su cuerpo.

Nadamos y jugamos un buen rato, ella sentía particular placer el salpicarme y chapotear patosamente, pero mi parte favorita era cuando rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos y me besaba con abandono. El agua enfriaba su cuerpo dándome una idea de lo que se sentiría al besarla cuando por fin fuera como yo.

Ya era tarde cuando subimos a la habitación, y nos dimos una corta ducha para quitarnos el cloro de la piel, la sequé cuidadosamente y la metí en la cama, apagué la luz y la abracé. Ella me besó una última vez y se quedó dormida, completamente agotada por el largo día que habíamos tenido.

oooOooo

-Gaaaaaarr – Se quejó Isabella poniéndose mis lentes de sol – Tengo hambre! Por qué no me dejaste desayunar en el hotel? Es gratis! No quiero ir al colegio a dar mi examen hambrienta, al menos cómprame una barra de Snikers o algo…

-Isabella, cuando te he hecho pasar hambre? – Le sonreí indulgente ante su mal humor matutino.

-Muchas veces! – Exclamó.

-Sólo por esa calumnia debería llevarte derecho al internado a dar tu examen – La amenacé.

-A dónde me ibas a llevar? – Saltó en su asiento - A dónde? A dónde?

-A IHOP – Respondí.

-A la "Internacional House of Pancakes? – Preguntó – A ese IHOP?

-Existe otro? – Pregunté.

-No sabía que lo conocieras… Tú no comes – Respondió.

-Pero veo tele – Le dije.

-Mmmmmm… Me encanta IHOP… - Se relamió.

-Sabes qué vas a pedir? – Pregunté – Anda pensándolo para que no perdamos tiempo decidiendo…

-Si sé. Quiero el desayuno "Super Rooty Tooty Fresh ´N Fruity" – Respondió de inmediato.

-Quiero saber lo que es eso? – Pregunté – Suena tóxico.

-Suena maravillooooso – Respondió – Es un desayuno consistente en un plato con dos huevos fritos, tres salchichas, tres rebanadas de tocino y dos hash browns. Además incluye un plato con dos panqueques bien gorditos bañados en salsa de frutilla y frutillas frescas y un moño de crema y todo el café que puedas beber.

-Será buena idea que comas todo eso antes de dar tu examen? – Pregunté preocupado – No te irás a enfermar?

-Es comida para el cerebro – Respondió tranquila inclinándose para morder mi oreja.

Y con eso mi concentración se enfocó en sus caricias y en no ensartarnos con un árbol a medio camino.

Con ella no podía ganar.

oooOooo

Isabella pidió su desayuno "Super Rooty Tooty Fresh ´N Fruity" y sorprendentemente se lo comió todo… Incluso pidió un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido y unas cuantas bolsas de mescla de panqueques para preparar a sus amigos durante las vacaciones.

oooOooo

Me detuve en la entrada del internado y llamé a Charlotte para que bajara a ayudar con las bolsas.

Isabella rompió a llorar.

-No me dejes… - Hipó – No me dejes… Te necesito… Me duele cuando no estás… Me duele mucho Garr… Por favor.

-Isabella… Isabella, no llores… - Le rogué con un nudo en la garganta. Un hombre como yo, que ha visto y hecho tanto como yo, no llora.

Al menos eso creí.

Las lágrimas no se deslizaron por mis mejillas, pero mis ojos ardieron con enorme intensidad, y al abrazarla para confortarla sentí que me ahogaba.

-No quiero… No quiero… - Dijo contra mi pecho – Garr sácame de aquí… Ya no puedo más…Soy feliz contigo, puedo terminar el colegio por correo o internet, o no terminarlo, a quién le importa si no termino la secundaria?

-A ti te importa – Le dije besando su cabello - Voy a estar en contacto, y no me voy más que por un par de días, ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien… No me puedo alejar de ti Isabella, Te amo.

-Te amo… - Suspiró.

-Te amo – Repetí con un susurro.

-Te amo – Susurró ella.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Sonaron golpes en la ventana.

-Yo también los amo! – Dijo Charotte con la nariz pegada al cristal de mi puerta.

-Mierda! – Exclamé sobresaltado. No debí dejarme sorprender, lo que demostraba lo alterado que me encontraba.

Isabella me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y me besó suavemente en los labios. Un beso salado y mojado por sus lágrimas. Las que si bien cayeron de sus ojos, nos pertenecían a los dos.

oooOooo

Me encontré con Peter afuera del campus, subió al auto y me señaló que me moviera. Él manejaría.

No me opuse.

Me habían comenzado los dolores de la separación, que cada vez eran más inmediatos y violentos, y no quise imaginar lo que estaría sufriendo mi Isabella.

Esta situación era insostenible.

-Vamos a tener que cambiar los planes – Dijo Peter.

-Hay noticias? – Pregunté con los dientes apretados.

-No, es solo que por lo que veo, si te alejo mucho de la pequeña Isabella alguno de los dos o ambos pueden resultar heridos – Dijo suavemente.

-Entonces? – Pregunté.

-Entonces no sé, visitemos a los que nos queden cerca, a menos de un día de camino, y de ese modo podemos regresar pronto en caso de ser necesario – Respondió.

-Supongo que es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora… - Admití – Y con respecto a las vacaciones, ya tienes una idea de adónde vamos a llevar a las chicas y sus amigas?

-Sep, vamos a una casa que queda en la punta más alejada de la carretera del Lago Elephant Butte.

-Eso queda muy cerca, es seguro? – Pregunté.

-Una vez que hayamos limpiado la casa, si – Respondió.

-Qué tiene la casa? Está abandonada? – Pregunté - La arrendaste? La compraste?

-La casa está en buenas condiciones, está ocupada por una familia y nos la vamos a robar – Dijo con toda calma.

-No vamos a robar la casa… Vamos a matar a la familia que vive ahí? Peter, tú sabes que yo no… No puedo… Ahora que estoy con Isabella no veo a los humanos de la misma manera –Dije incómodo. Peter me había visto hacer todo tipo de atrocidades y me daba vergüenza que pensara que me estaba convirtiendo en un blandengue.

-Cuando hablo de familia hablo de una mafia – Aclaró – Esta familia se dedica al tráfico de ilegales por "El Paso", Texas, y cuando van a mitad del cruce por el desierto aumentan sus tarifas. A los que no pueden pagar los matan o los abandonan a su suerte, lo que viene a ser lo mismo… Dejan atrás a mujeres embarazadas y ancianos porque retrasan al grupo y violan a madres frente a sus hijos… Todas unas joyas.

-Y esos bastardos viven una casa junto al lago? – Pregunté interesado

-La plana mayor si, los que dirigen la operación completa, que incluye tráfico de ilegales, drogas, trata de blancas y extorsión. Pero hoy estamos de suerte porque hay una reunión de toda la banda, así es que podemos eliminarlos a todos de una vez. Los matamos, los enterramos, escondemos las armas y artículos sospechosos y listo, casa de veraneo! – Exclamó Peter.

-Suena bien – Le dije – Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Esta mañana cuando volvía de cazar junto a Charlotte, pasamos junto a un kiosco que mostraba un diario en el que salía en primera plana la noticia del descubrimiento de varias fosas comunes cerca de "El Paso". No le presté demasiada atención hasta que de pronto PAF! Lo vi todo claramente… La solución a todos nuestros problemas. Si matamos a todos los presentes, no va a quedar nadie que sepa de la existencia de la casa del lago, y ese sector está tan poco poblado que nunca hay vampiros en el área, porque no hay qué comer.

-Perfecto… Y si nos apuramos podemos regresar esta noche con las muchachas – Suspiré.

-Exactamente – Afirmó Peter. Después de eso prendió la radio y comenzó a buscar una emisora que le gustara hasta que dio con "Bye, bye, bye" de ´N Sync. No sé por qué le gustaban tanto las "boy bands", pero había tenido una idea tan buena y conveniente con lo de la casa del lago que me mordí la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario mordaz. Si quería cantar y bailar como Justin Timberlake, ese era su problema.

oooOooo

El asunto en la casa de la mafia no fue bonito ni agradable. Fue una carnicería a gran escala, y sólo nos alimentamos de unos pocos, a los demás simplemente les rompimos el cuello cuidando no salpicar sangre en las alfombras o en las paredes. Algunas de las balas que nos dispararon rebotaron en nuestra piel y chocaron contra las paredes, lo que nos significaría un trabajo de empastado para disimularlos, pero la gran mayoría serían fáciles de disimular cambiando los cuadros de las paredes de lugar de modo de cubrirlos. Cuando terminamos contamos un total de treinta y ocho cadáveres de hombres y mujeres. No escapó ninguno.

Hicimos una gran fosa común, echamos toda la ropa y artículos personales que encontramos en la casa junto con los cadáveres, los rociamos con el petróleo de la lancha que encontramos en la sala de máquinas, y una vez que estuvieron consumidos e irreconocibles los cubrimos compactando bien la tierra. Luego nos lanzamos al lago con ropa puesta para quitarnos el exceso de sangre y humo y después entramos a la casa para darnos duchas de verdad y buscar en el auto algo limpio que ponernos.

Luego ordenamos y distribuimos las habitaciones en función de nuestros invitados y listo. Casa de veraneo express.

oooOooo

Esa noche cuando Isabella regresó de cenar me encontró tendido en su cama tan largo soy, desnudo y sonriente. Ella lanzó un grito inentendible y se lanzó sobre mí.

El contraste entre la agonía de la separación y el placer infinito que me producía el contacto piel con piel me tenía casi desorientado… Me aferré a ella y la besé, la besé y la besé mientras la desnudaba, y el momento en que la penetré y fuimos uno resultó casi violento en su intensidad.

Cada vez el sentimiento crecía.

Cada vez que me decía que no era posible amarla más descubría que no solo era posible, era inevitable. Nuestra separaciones eran como un tsunami, una ola que se retira sólo para regresar con renovada energía, cada vez más fuerte, más incontrolable, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Estaba claro que no la podría dejar… Un vampiro no se separa de su Pareja. Así de sencillo.

Y si lo hace, es cuando ambos han aprendido a ser autosuficientes y pueden tener la certeza de que el otro está a salvo y contento. Nada de eso era nuestro caso, así es que ya había sido suficiente…

No más súper-macho que se cree inmune a todo. Era más que evidente que Isabella era mi debilidad, una herida sangrante en mi pecho, y peor aún, yo era la suya.

Mi mujer se quedó dormida sobre mí conmigo aún en su interior. La acuné y permanecí en esa posición por horas, procurando que descansara lo más posible a pesar de la incomodidad de un lecho de roca… Pero cuando finalmente la moví para que reposara sobre el colchón, se despertó gruñendo y volvió a trepar sobre mi sin ni abrir los ojos.

Ella me necesitaba.

Ella también me necesitaba.

oooOooo

El martes me levanté temprano y besándola apasionadamente me despedí prometiendo regresar por la noche. Ella me abrazó y escondió su carita en mi cuello, me olisqueó, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y me pidió que le trajera un recuerdo del lugar que visitara.

Me reuní con Peter junto a "Larry" y nuevamente Pete manejó.

-A dónde vamos ahora? – Pregunté pasados unos diez kilómetros.

-A Buenaventura – Respondió.

-México? Texas? Florida? California? – Pregunté.

-México – Respondió.

-Qué tan lejos estamos? - Pregunté tratando de sacar cuentas de las distancias. No recordaba…

-Unos trescientos sesenta kilómetros… Pero vamos a ahorrar tiempo una vez que hayamos atravesado el Paso Internacional. Igual calculo al menos unas cuatro horas de viaje…

-Y a quién vamos a ver? – Pregunté.

-Oh, esto te va a encantar – Dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos a ver a los Meléndez.

-A los Meléndez… Los Meléndez de María? Esos Meléndez? – Pregunté inmediatamente alerta.

-Ellos no son de María – Dijo quitándole importancia – No más que tú o yo.

-Mierda Peter… Tú sabes cuál es mi problema con ese clan…

-Piedad – Respondió él de inmediato.

-Piedad – Asentí.

-No creo que siga enojada, han pasado más de cien años – Dijo sin poder contener su sonrisa.

-Mierda! Y no puedes ir tú solo? – Pregunté.

-Nop, yo les caigo bien, pero a ti te respetan – Respondió – Acuérdate de que yo era sólo un soldado más, en cambio tú eras un mercenario a cargo de cuadrillas enteras… Rangos muy diferentes.

-Y era por ese rango que zorras como Piedad se me metían a la cama – Acoté – Una vez hasta me encontré a Margarita y Aurora desnudas en mi habitación…

-Ah… Las gemelas – Suspiró Peter – Y qué pasó? Te las cogiste? – Preguntó interesado.

-Me habría encantado, pero lamentablemente ese día Piedad entró conmigo… Fue una pelea monumental, por suerte nadie me pudo culpar a mí, porque yo no sabía nada de la "sorpresa" que me tenían preparada las gemelas – Me carcajeé.

-Bueno, ya veo que esta va a ser al menos una reunión interesante – Dijo Peter manipulando la radio. Se detuvo cuando encontró la versión de "We will rock you" de Five.

-Pete, entiendo los placeres culpables, y vale, el tuyo son las "boy bands", pero tienes que escuchar a Five? Hay mejores opciones… Y sobre todo, escuchar como destrozan esta canción? Estamos hablando de Queen, Peter. Queen! – Exclamé.

-_…How about little something to get you in the mood  
Know what I mean?  
Watch your back, we got Queen on this track  
Bring the feedback, and let it drop  
As long as Five bring the funk  
Queen bring the rock  
And it don't stop…_ \- Respondió rapeando. Cuando Se ponía así no se podía hablar con él.

-Cállate y maneja - Le dije abriendo la ventana un par de centímetros. Apoyé la frente en el vidrio y me preparé para largas horas de tortura musical.

oooOooo

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Meléndez todos nos salieron a recibir. No es que hubiéramos anunciado nuestra visita, sino que podían escuchar nuestro motor desde el momento en que nos desviamos de la carretera para tomar el camino de tierra que nos dirigió a su pequeño rancho ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de la civilización, pero lo suficientemente privado como para evitar vecinos curiosos.

Lado a lado estaban las gemelas Margarita y Aurora, convertidas a los diecinueve años. A su lado estaba Piedad, convertida a los veintitrés, Ana, convertida a los veintiocho, Pepe, convertido a los catorce, Andrés, convertido a los veinte y Sergio, el esposo de Ana y patriarca de la familia, convertido a los veinticinco.

-Peter? Garrett? – Preguntó Ana cuando nos bajamos del auto lo más casual y tranquilamente posible. Los hombres, incluido Pepe estaban posicionados frente a las mujeres en actitud protectora y agresiva. No era nada personal, era simplemente instinto.

-Hola Anita, que gusto verte – Le dijo Peter acercándose y besando sus dos mejillas.

-Garrett? – Susurró Piedad.

-Hola Piedad – Le dije, y si hubiera podido enrojecer lo habría hecho.

-Bueno, bienvenidos – Dijo Sergio sonriendo y relajando su actitud – Qué los trae por aquí? – Preguntó mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-Tenemos problemas – Dijo Peter – Y Frank y Roger de Las Vegas nos dijeron que tal vez ustedes nos pueden ayudar…

-Frank y Roger! – Exclamó Ana – Cómo están? – Preguntó mientras nos hacían pasar a la casa.

-Bien, tienen un nuevo show y una lista de espera de meses – Respondí.

-Bueno, los escuchamos – Dijo Sergio apuntando un sofá cuando entramos al living de la acogedora casa ranchera de madera y ladrillos de terracota.

Me senté y antes de que se sentara Peter se me instaló Piedad tan apretada que quedó casi encima de mis piernas.

Yo traté de poder algo de espacio entre nosotros, pero ella no quiso entender la indirecta, y yo no podía ser grosero antes de pedir su ayuda… Así es que la soporté rozándome con cada movimiento, aleteando las pestañas y humedeciendo los labios. Todo lo que en algún momento me pareció atractivo ahora me resultaba completamente indiferente. Tal vez incluso un poco patético.

-Bueno… – Dijo Peter regalando su sonrisa más encantadora – Todo partió hace como treinta años… - Él no tenía problema, porque todos sabían que estaba Emparejado y que Char peleaba tan bien como cualquier soldado curtido en batalla, por lo que coquetearle a su hombre sería un suicidio. Qué haría Isabella si viera a Piedad restregándose a mí, con sus ojos grandes, su piel perfecta, su cabello largo y sus pechos tratando de escapar de su ajustada blusa?

No es que me produjera nada, pero había que admitir que la chica tenía lo suyo.

Peter contó un resumen bastante acotado de nuestra historia, y para cuando terminó Piedad ya no estaba tan contenta.

-Me vas a decir que te Emparejaste? – Chilló – Con una humana?

-Es bonita? – Preguntó Pepe. Él era en rigor el mayor en edad, pero también el que fue convertido más joven, y se había acostumbrado a actuar como un adolescente, por lo que su pregunta no me extrañó.

-Preciosa – Respondí con lo que seguro fue una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Awwwwwww – Dijeron las gemelas haciendo un puchero. Piedad las fulminó con la mirada.

-De verdad? – Preguntó Pepe a Peter.

-Bella es muy bonita, más si consideramos que aún es humana – Dijo Peter – Va a hacer una fantástica vampira.

-Qué quieren de nosotros? – Preguntó Andrés directo al grano. Siempre tuve la impresión de que sus sentimientos por Piedad eran más que fraternales, pero ella nunca demostró interés por él.

-Su ayuda – Dije de inmediato – La que nos quieran prestar.

-Bueno… Ha habido rumores… - Dijo Ana mirando a Sergio.

-Sobre Victoria? – Pregunté.

-Oh no, a ella no la conocemos – Dijo Ana con una sonrisa – Sobre María!

-Qué hay con esa perra? Aún se mantienen en contacto con ella? – Pregunté.

-No, claro que no! Después de que ustedes abandonaron el campamento con El Mayor las cosas se pusieron aún más duras, porque María trató por todos los medios de reafirmar su poder. Muchos tratamos de escapar. Unos pocos lo logramos y muchos perecieron en el intento. María usó a los renegados para advertir a los que se quedaron sobre las consecuencias de una traición, pero las torturas fueron tan horribles que sólo logró convencer a los indecisos de que el fin se acercaba.

-Pasamos varios años como nómades en Sudamérica – Dijo Pepe – Pero hace un tiempo nos atrevimos a asentarnos en este lugar y tratamos de vivir en paz, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento de María… Al final nos dimos cuenta de que en el mundo moderno las guerras vampíricas a gran escala no tienen cabida, los Volturi las acaban antes de que comiencen, así es que María tiene problemas más grandes que un enorme grupo de desertores de los que preocuparse.

-Pero dices que tienen noticias que nos pueden afectar? – Pregunté.

-María nunca los perdonó a ti ni a Peter por llevarse Al Mayor con ustedes. Él era la piedra angular de su ejército y sin él fue perdiendo el control de las masas, tú sabes que María no tiene ningún poder… – Dijo Ana.

-…Lo que escuchamos es que María lleva años planeando el regreso del Mayor a sus filas – Dijo Sergio – Por las buenas o por las malas.

-Y al parecer hace poco se enteró de que ahora él vive en una comunidad de vegetarianos y se hace llamar "Jasper" – Agregó Pepe.

-Nadie creyó que una cosa así fuera posible… Hasta ahora – Dijo Andrés.

-Entonces María no sabe que Jasper dejó a los Cullen? – Pregunté.

-No, apenas se acaba de enterar de que vive con ellos – Dijo Sergio – Se dice que una mujer con acento europeo pidió reunirse con María para formar una alianza. Nadie sabe lo que se dijo en la reunión, pero al parecer María regresó muy excitada, haciendo planes y movilizando tropas. Tal vez tiene que ver con lo que ustedes buscan…

-Si la pelirroja le ofreció a María devolverle al Mayor a cambio de su ayuda para matar a los vegetarianos y vengar a su novio, estoy segura de que María se aferró a esa posibilidad con uñas y dientes.

-Quién les contó todo esto? – Preguntó Peter.

-Bastián – Dijo Piedad en un tono que me indicó que había sido ella quién había obtenido la información.

-Aún sigue con esa perra el pequeño chismoso? – Se carcajeó Peter.

-Ha ido ascendiendo en las filas – Dijo Piedad, defensiva.

-Bueno, no le habrá sido tan difícil cuando en vez de subir por sus méritos subió por descarte – Comenté. Peter me dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Bueno, no saben lo agradecidos que estamos con esta información – Dijo Peter – Les rogamos que si saben algo más en lo que respecta a María o a la pelirroja nos lo hagan saber… Y que no comenten la nueva situación del Mayor.

-Seguro Peter – Dijo Ana – Somos compañeros de armas, ese es un vínculo que no se olvida.

-No te podemos asegurar de que llegado el caso participaremos en una pelea, debo pensar en mi familia, pero si podemos pasarles información lo haremos felices de ayudar – Dijo Sergio.

-Suerte – Dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

-Estás seguro de que no te puedes quedar? Aunque sea una noche? – Me preguntó Piedad.

-Estoy seguro, mi Pareja me está esperando – Respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si hay que pelear voy a pelear con ustedes – Afirmó Andrés de pronto.

-Y yo! – Exclamó Pepe.

-Pepe no! – Dijo Ana.

-Pepe sí! – Dijo Pepe.

-Gracias Andrés, Pepe, pero no creo que la cosa llegue a un enfrentamiento físico… - Dijo Peter.

-Los Volturi lo detendrían antes de comenzar – Agregué.

-A menos que les convenga una pelea prohibida – Dijo Sergio.

-Una pelea en la que puedan optar por perdonar la vida de algunos… Aquellos con dones que les parezcan atractivos… - Dijo Ana.

-Gente como Peter y tú – Susurró Piedad en mi oído apretando mi mano.

Un escalofrío me recorrió. No por la cercanía de Piedad sino por la idea de ser parte de la Corte Volturi, cambiando la muerte por una cadena perpetua.

oooOooo

Esa tarde llegamos relativamente temprano al internado. Pasamos a comprar algo de comida tailandesa para Isabella, que me había comentado que era una de sus favoritas, y corrimos por el campus a velocidad vampírica.

Nos separamos al ver la torre y yo trepé para entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Isabella, la que afortunadamente estaba abierta.

Mi mujer estaba recostada sobre su estómago con los tobillos cruzados en el aire, leyendo un gran libro de aspecto aburrido y vistiendo sólo una de mis camisetas. Nada más. No calcetines, corpiño o bragas… Perfecta.

Su cabello estaba tomado en una cola de caballo alta y desordenada y varios mechones caían sobre su rostro Además estaba masticando chicle de color morado y haciendo enormes globos que aspiraba antes de que se reventaran. En la radio sonaba Regina Spektor.

-Espero que no hayas ido a clases luciendo así – Comenté.

-Garr! – Chilló en una frecuencia que sólo los perros deberían poder descifrar.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh! – Dije en su oído abrazándola – Te dije que volvería, verdad?

-Sí… Y aquí estás… - Dijo apretándome con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te traje algo… Qué mano eliges? – Pregunté con las manos en mi espalda.

-La derecha! – Apuntó.

Le extendí una bolsa de papel que contenía una cajita de cartón. Ella la abrió ansiosa y chilló otra vez saltando hacia mis brazos.

-Una catrina! Una catrina de Frida Khalo! Ooooooh! Me encanta! Adoro el papel maché! Qué lindo Garr, gracias! – Dijo besándome en el cuello y el rostro.

-Me imaginé que te gustaría – Sonreí abrazándola con mi mano libre – Quieres ver tu otra sorpresa?

-Ya sé lo que es – Afirmó sonriente – Lo huelo, me trajiste comida.

-Así es – Asentí – Aquí está la cena – Dije mostrándole la bolsa de papel que traía en mi mano izquierda.

-Thai? Me trajiste comida thai? – Preguntó mirando el interior de la bolsa – Curri rojo! Me encanta el curri rojo! Cómo supiste…?

-Alguna vez lo mencionaste – Respondí felicitándome por mi acierto – Estabas discutiendo con Emmett por qué el curri rojo es tanto mejor que el verde o el amarillo…

-Por supuesto que es mejor que el verde o el amarillo! – Resopló ante lo absurdo de la idea.

-Traje arroz blanco para acompañar y…

-Galletas de camarón y salsa de maní! Oooooooh! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Donde la conseguiste? Preguntó – En Las Cruces no hay...

-Aunque no lo creas, en El Paso – Respondí – Ahí hay todo tipo de comida internacional, no solo tacos y burritos como muchos pueden pensar.

-Texas? – Dijo mordiendo una rosada galleta de camarón untada en la dorada salsa de maní. Muchas veces me preguntaba si Isabella comía cosas sólo porque se veían "bonitas".

-Ajá – Dije montando la comida en el escritorio para que no chorreara su cama, el computador o los libros – Hoy fuimos a México – Le dije.

-Les fue bien? – Pregunté.

-Bien, tenemos nueva información – Le dije. Ella me miró atenta y ansiosa – Tú comes y yo hablo – Negocié. Ella asintió y yo le conté el resumen de lo más relevante de lo conversado. Evité hablar de Piedad o las gemelas, no precisamente porque quisiera ocultar mi pasado, sino porque no veía nada positivo en detallar asuntos superados hace tantos años.

Isabella escuchó y asintió sin dejar de comer, hasta que cuando terminé de hablar me dijo

-Ajá… - Otro bocado de curri - Y con cuál de esas zorras te metiste? Piedad? Aurora? Margarita? Con las tres? – Preguntó.

-Sólo con Piedad, lo juro! – Dije en piloto automático, sin pensar. Maldita sea! Quise azotar mi cabeza contra la pared.

-Ajá – Dijo ella y siguió comiendo.

-Eso es todo? Ajá? – Pregunté.

-Qué quieres que te diga? – Preguntó mirándome con esos ojos, enormes e inocentes… Bueno, o al menos eso parecían…

-No estás… enojada? – Pregunté.

-De que hayas ido a ver a tu ex amante, le hayas pedido ayuda y no me hayas querido contar? – Preguntó – Nooo, por qué me enojaría?

-Estás enojada – Suspiré.

-Estoy comiendo – Afirmó.

-No tienes nada de qué ponerte celosa –Le dije.

-Oh, lo sé. Si el caso fuera al revés sé que tú no te pondrías celoso – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se limpiaba los labios con una de las servilletas de papel que venían en la bolsa.

-Isabella… - Dije sin saber qué decir. Mierda, si ella hubiera ido a ver a un ex amante y me lo hubiera tratado de ocultar… Si le pidiera ayuda a otro…

Lo asesinaría.

-Voy a lavarme los dientes – Dijo saliendo de la habitación antes de que la pudiera alcanzar. Regresó a los pocos minutos limpia y fresca y se metió a la cama.

-Isabella…

-Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa – Dijo en tono neutro.

-Lo siento…

-Qué es lo que sientes? – Preguntó volteándose a mirarme, interesada.

-Siento… Siento haber manipulado la información, es solo que no quería pelear…

-Y por qué crees que estoy enojada? Porque tuviste un lío amoroso hace como quinientos años o porque trataste de mentirme hoy? – Preguntó tapándose hasta la barbilla, y apagó la luz. Por supuesto, yo la podía ver perfectamente gracias al débil resplandor de la luna.

-No… No significó nada… - Dije patéticamente.

-…

-De verdad…

-…

-Isabella?

Ella suspiró.

-Te vas a meter a la cama o qué? – Preguntó acomodando su almohada.

-Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo – Balbuceé.

-Estoy molesta contigo – Afirmó – Pero por qué razón tendría que castigarme a mí misma? Yo no hice nada malo hoy. Te extrañé y te necesito, aunque seas un bastardo mentiroso.

-Lo siento… - Dije sintiéndome aún peor.

-No lo sientas – Dijo ella – Y tampoco me mientas más.

-Lo s…

-Garrett…! – Me interrumpió.

-Puedo meterme a la cama? – Pregunté.

Ella asintió.

Comencé a desnudarme y me di cuenta de que no traía boxers… Andaba comando.

Vacilé.

-Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó.

-Olvidé mis boxers – Admití.

-Donde? – Preguntó fríamente. Pensaba que me los había quitado durante el día?

-Aquí! – Dije sacándolos de debajo de su cama.

-Oh…

-No debí mentirte – Le dije metiéndome a la cama desnudo y atrayéndola con fuerza hacia mí – Y tú deberías tener un poco de fe en mi. Te amo, y prefiero cortarme el pene antes de engañarte.

-Y de qué mi sirves sin pito? – Preguntó girándose hacia mí, tratando de refrenar una sonrisa.

-Bueno… - Le dije al oído – Todavía me quedarían las manos – Dije acariciando su costado – Aún me quedarían mis dedos – Dije delineando su ombligo con la yema de mis dedos y descendiendo.

-Oh… - Jadeó cuando mis dedos llegaron a aquel punto entre sus piernas.

-Aún tendría mi lengua – Dije lamiendo la columna de su cuello, y bajando hasta el borde de la camiseta, la que comencé a desgarrar centímetro a centímetro – Aún te podría complacer Isabella. .. Aunque me cortara el "pito".

-Mmmmmm…

Esa noche le demostré que con o sin pito la podía hacer tocar las estrellas…

Más de una vez.

oooOooo

Peter y yo pasamos tres días más viajando entre el internado y la casa del lago, cubriendo agujeros de bala, pintando lo que había que pintar, reorganizando la distribución para darle un aire más familiar, comprando ropa de cama, toallas, artículos de aseo y comida. Todo para que pareciera una casa normal.

Compramos rollos de pasto de los que se usan en los estadios para poner sobre la zona en la que enterramos los cadáveres de los mafiosos, y creamos un jardín que parecía que llevara años en ese lugar.

Todo estaba listo, por fin.

Vacaciones.

Isabella y yo bañándonos en el lago…

Isabella flotando en una cama inflable sobre el agua, tomando el sol en su pequeño bikini…

Isabella leyendo en una tumbona mientras yo le aplico bloqueador solar…

Mierda! Otras imágenes…

Isabella y sus jodidas amigas que creían que yo era su tío.

Peter y yo viajando para encontrar a la pelirroja antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Isabella y Brennan a solas, sin supervisión.

**Y ahí está! Próximo capítulo, cambio de escenario!**

**Espero les haya gustado y me regalen sus opiniones. **

**Cariños**

**A.**


	21. Chapter 20: Vacaciones

**Espero les guste, abrazos y opinen!**

**Capítulo 20**

Vámonos  
a un lugar donde todo es diferente.  
Nuestra piel esta tan suave hoy  
como para sentirnos mutuamente.  
Desnudos frente al mar  
dan ganas de hablar  
promesas de más.  
Voy a amarte  
para siempre, lejos de la ciudad

_Vacaciones Permanentes /Ataque 77_

**GARRETT POV**

Era temprano… No más de las siete de la mañana e Isabella aún dormía firmemente abrazada a mí.

Yo había llegado tarde la noche anterior, ya que Peter y yo nos demoramos dando los últimos toques a la casa del lago, que por fin estaba lista.

-Garr? – Murmuró Isabella dándome un apretón, medio dormida – Eres tú?

-Más te vale que sea yo, con quién más duermes abrazada que yo no sepa? – Pregunté haciéndole cosquillas en los costados.

-Nadie! Nadie! – Exclamó dándome manotazos para que la soltara – Pero anoche me quedé dormida esperándote, sola, llegaste tarde…

-Estábamos dando los últimos toques a la casa – Dije abrazándola cuando se acomodó acurrucándose sobre mi cuerpo y escondió su nariz entre mi cuello y hombro.

-A qué hora nos vamos? – Preguntó.

-Pronto… Ojalá no más allá de las nueve o nueve y media, no tiene sentido perder el día en el internado – Respondí – Empacaste todo? – Pregunté.

-Eeeeh… No – Respondió.

-No? Nada? – Dije mirando a mi alrededor y notando por primera vez que efectivamente sus cosas seguían en el lugar de siempre.

-Nop – Dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo que calentaba con su aliento…

-Isabella… Isabella, para! – Dije tomando su cintura para alejarla, pero sólo conseguí que su centro se rozara con el mío, y ella procedió a rotar sus caderas, produciendo la fricción necesaria para hacerme perder la cabeza.

-Nop – Dijo y siguió con su asalto.

-Is… I… Mierda! – Dije cuando su manita se aferró a mi erección acariciándome con la presión y velocidad justa para enloquecerme. Isabella era peligrosa, tenía todas las armas para anularme por completo.

-Shhhhh… - Dijo metiendo su lengua en mi oreja en un lametazo rápido, travieso… Y comenzó entonces su lento descenso por mi cuerpo, besándome y acariciándome exactamente como me gusta. En las pocas sesiones de sexo que habíamos compartido ella ya había creado un mapa sensorial de mi cuerpo… Tal vez su intuición nacía del hecho de que no eran simples "sesiones de sexo", tal vez era porque hacíamos el amor…

Beso a beso descendió hasta llegar a mi entrepierna procediendo a besar mi sexo desde la base con ruidosos chupetones que la hacían reír.

Yo no estaba en condiciones de reír, apenas era capaz de controlarme para no acabar en el acto, pero me producía una enorme satisfacción el saber que ella disfrutaba genuinamente de darme placer. No era una obligación, era un acto lúdico lleno de complicidad.

Poco a poco se fue dedicando con más seriedad a la labor, acariciando mis testículos con una mano, empuñando y acariciando mi sexo con la otra y moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para tratar de abarcar lo más posible en su boca y garganta.

-Te amo… - Gemí – Isabella, te amo – Dijo empuñando las manos en las sábanas para no dirigirlas a su cabello. Quería guiarla, establecer el ritmo, apurarla para llegar a la meta, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ella debía guiar, de lo contrario podría hacerle mucho daño.

-Mmmmmmmh – Respondió sin soltarme, moviendo su lengua en círculos sobre la cabeza de mi pene. Las vibraciones fueron demasiado para mí.

Era demasiado pronto… Debería durar más… Pero se sentía tan bien…

-Isabella… Me voy…! – Traté de levantar su mejilla para que me soltara, pero ella chupó más fuerte, apretó más, rotó mis testículos desde su base, y eso fue suficiente…

Acabé en un orgasmo estremecedor, arqueando mi espalda mientras eyaculaba largos chorros de semen que parecieron salir directamente de mi médula espinal, dejándome jadeante y agotado…

Qué me estaba haciendo esta mujer?

Cada vez era más… Más poderoso, más violento, más abrumador, más placentero.

Ella emergió despacio de entre mis piernas, relamiéndose como un gatito con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos llenos de risa.

-Estaba pensando… - Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Mmmmh? – Es todo lo que pude articular.

-…Que después de que me hagas el amor podrías… - Dijo acariciando mi pecho con la punta de su índice.

-Mmmmh? – Lo que fuera. Isabella había dicho "después de que me hagas el amor", lo que me garantizaba más sexo. Lo que fuera que quisiera, era suyo.

-…Mientras yo bajo a tomar desayuno, a lo mejor… - Dijo delineando mi boca. Yo besé su dedo y tomando su mano besé su palma.

-Mmmmmh?

-…A lo mejor te darían ganas de empacar… Tú sabes… - Dijo enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello y rasguñando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo – Para que no te aburras mientras esperas…

-Eres una bruja manipuladora – Mascullé en voz baja, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué? No te entendí – Dijo acercándose a mí, genuinamente curiosa.

-Dije – Dije mirándola directamente a los ojos – Que eres una bruja manipuladora.

-No es obligación que hagas mi equipaje, era una idea para hacer más eficiente nuestro tiempo, pero si no quieres no hay problema – Dijo rotando sus caderas sobre mi erección al tiempo que hacía amago de bajarse de la cama.

-Dónde crees que vas? – Gruñí tomándola de la cintura y manteniéndola en su lugar. Con su centro húmedo y directamente sobre mí.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que ducharme, empacar y desayunar - Dijo sonando extremadamente razonable mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta alta y se sacaba la camiseta quedando completamente desnuda.

-Bruja! – Gruñí girándola hasta que su espalda quedó contra el colchón.

Ella emitió un chillido de sorpresa y lanzó una carcajada, plenamente consciente de que estaba jugando conmigo.

No le di tiempo de pensar. No le di la oportunidad de seguir manipulándome. Simplemente me ubiqué entre sus piernas y me concentré en darle el mejor sexo oral de su vida. Era amor, era pasión, pero también era un desafío. Ella _debía_ sentir esa necesidad que llegaba a doler cuando no era satisfecha… No podía permitirle ejercer tanto poder sobre mí.

Pero el deseo es un arma de doble filo…

Mientras más la veía retorcerse y exigir más, peor se hacía mi propia adicción…

Estaba perdido…

No valía la pena seguir luchando cuando lo único que quería era rendirme ante ella.

Si armar el jodido equipaje era el precio a pagar por estas horas de felicidad, el trato era más que justo.

Por ella estaba dispuesto a matar. Por ella estaba dispuesto a morir. Por ella estaba dispuesto a llenar un par de maletas.

oooOooo

Mi rendición valió la pena.

Mierda! Sí que valió la pena…

oooOooo

Un par de horas más tarde figurábamos todos en estacionamiento del internado, listos para distribuir los pasajeros entre la camioneta de Peter y "Larry".

Peter y Char viajarían en el asiento delantero de la camioneta, y Emmett, Emily y Kristy en el asiento trasero.

Isabella y yo viajaríamos en el asiento delantero de "Larry" y Gaby y Brennan en el asiento trasero.

Jodido Brennan, no tenía como deshacerme de él, porque supuestamente lo habíamos llevado como carnada para Gaby, y con ella debía viajar.

Cargamos los vehículos en poco tiempo y partimos camino a la casa del lago.

Peter y yo habíamos acordado cargar combustible en una bencinera a las afueras de la ciudad, y en cuanto llegamos Isabella saltó de la cabina y corrió al baño seguida de las otras chicas, incluida una muy renuente Charlotte, que debía actuar de guardaespaldas.

Se demoraron un buen rato, y de hecho debimos aparcar en el estacionamiento para no interrumpir el flujo de vehículos frente a las bombas de bencina. De pronto apareció Isabella cargada con dos bolsas llenas, seguida por las otras chicas. Se subió a "Larry" y girándose a Brennan le extendió un sándwich envasado y una botella de medio litro de algo.

-Vegetariano integral y té verde – Dijo arriscando la nariz.

-Gracias – Dijo él, sorprendido.

-Tu dona rellena… - Dijo a Gaby entregándole una bolsa de papel manchada con aceite – Y tu leche de chocolate – Dijo extendiéndole un par de envases tetra pack.

-Gracias – Dijo Gaby sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de lo poco saludable de sus elecciones en comparación a lo que comería Brennan.

Y a todo esto… Isabella no le había preguntado al irlandés lo que quería, simplemente compró para él, aparentemente acertando perfectamente en sus gustos.

Demonios! Lo odiaba.

-Y algunos regalitos para Larry… – Dijo sacando de una de las bolsas un montón de aromatizantes para auto de esos que se cuelgan del espejo retrovisor.

El olor combinado era repugnante.

-Te llamas Larry? – Me preguntó Gaby con el ceño fruncido – Pensé que era Garrett…

-Yo me llamo Garrett, este auto se llama Larry – Aclaré.

-Sip, yo lo bauticé, cierto que tiene cara de "Larry"? – Preguntó Isabella hurgando entre sus compras.

-N… No sabría decirte… - Dijo Gaby. Brennan sonrió como si no lo sorprendiera.

-Mira! Tengo un montón, tenemos que ver cuál te gusta – Me dijo.

-No me gustan los aromas artificiales – Afirmé.

-Mmmmmh – Entonces puede ser alguno de estos? – Me mostró una serie de aromatizantes con fotos de su aroma. Fotos de un trozo de tocino, palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, pie de cereza, macarrones con queso, cupcakes y un tostador con tostadas – Mira estas huelen como verdadero pan quemado! – Exclamó.

Mi labio se contrajo un poco tratando de reprimir mi sonrisa pero ella no lo debe haber notado, muy concentrada en pasar hacia atrás sus compras para que los demás pudieran experimentar la dicha del aromatizante con olor a macarrones con salsa de queso.

-No Isabella, prueba de nuevo – Le dije con toda calma.

-Mmmmmmh – Dijo volviendo a hurgar – Tengo este que había pensado guardar para mí, pero si quieres te lo regalo – Dijo extendiéndome un paquete.

-De qué es ese? – Preguntó Gaby.

-Es un gnomo – Respondió Isabella.

-Y a qué huele? – Insistió.

-A gnomo – Dijo Isabella como diciendo "Dah!".

-Es verdad – Dije sin poder creerlo, mirando el envase – Aquí dice que huele a gnomo.

-Déjame olerlo! – Exclamó Gaby extendiendo la mano frenética.

-Qué más tienes? – Le pregunté a Isabella.

-Tengo uno de Pié Grande… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Apuesto que huele a gorila! – Dijo Brennan con ese jodido acento.

-Nooooo! – Dijo Isabella – Huele a pino, los Yeti viven en los bosques de pino…

-No creo poder soportar el olor a pino – Le dije honestamente.

-Lo que pasa es que quieres algo más atrevido – Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos – Por suerte te conozco, mira estos otros – Dijo sacando una serie de dibujos de chicas medio desnudas sentadas en frutas al estilo pin up pero sin su elegancia. Eran más bien vulgares, y los nombres de las fragancias eran cosas como… "Nena-cereza", "Cocorgasmo" y "Chocomama".

-No Isabella. No – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza, sonriendo sin empacho.

-Awwww! Yo pensé que te gustaría "Chocomama" – Dijo con un puchero.

-Tienes más? – Preguntó Brennan recibiendo y estudiando los aromatizadores de las chicas medio desnudas.

-Tengo el aromatizador de los Iluminati! – Exclamó sacando un paquete con la imagen de una especie de brujo con una pirámide con un ojo en las manos.

-A qué huele eso? – Preguntó Brennan con una carcajada.

-A hegemonía – Respondió Isabella.

-Qué es eso? – Preguntó Gaby. Isabella y Brennan la miraron, se miraron entre sí y la volvieron a mirar.

-Poder – Dijeron al unísono.

-La verdad es que ese no huele tan mal – Le dije estudiando el paquete.

-También tengo los de los monos… - Dijo sacando otros – Mira este huele a menta – Dijo mostrándonos la foto en blanco y negro de la cabeza de un chimpancé con audífonos de DJ.

-Hey! Ese es cool! – Dijo Brennan.

-Te gusta el olor? – Me preguntó Isabella.

Negué con la cabeza. Olía a enjuague bucal… Y mono.

-Te lo regalo – Le dijo Isabella a Brennan, que lo recibió encantado.

-Tienes más de monos? – Preguntó Gaby interesándose ahora que Brennan demostraba interés.

-Sip – Dijo extendiéndole un paquete con la foto de un chimpancé con gorro de capitán de barco – Ese huele a "brisa del océano".

-Qué lindo – Dijo Gaby. No le creí ni por un segundo que le importaran un carajo los chimpancés.

-Te lo regalo, a Garrett parece que le gustó el olor a hegemonía – Dijo sonriéndome.

-Es el más suave junto con el con olor a gnomo, y no voy a colgar un gnomo del espejo! – Me defendí.

-Está bien – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Para eso traje varias opciones. Mira, este del chimpancé marinero huele a "pasas al ron", y el último de los chimpancés es este – Y nos mostró una imagen de la cabeza de un chimpancé con un sombrero tipo bombín. En la etiqueta decía "Es un caballero!".

-A qué huele? – Pregunté exudando curiosidad, sin poder evitarlo, ya que no distinguía la fragancia.

-Huele a "la vieja escuela" – Respondió Isabella – Toma – Dijo extendiéndoselo a Brennan – Para ti.

-Y para mí? – Preguntó Gaby haciendo un puchero.

-Dale tu mono a Brennan y te regalo estos con olor a Jelly Bean – Le dijo Isabella.

-No es necesario… - Dijo Brennan.

-O Gaby le gustan más los Jelly Beans que los chimpancés – Afirmó Isabella.

-Qué aromas tienes? – Preguntó Gaby evaluando si valía la pena ceder su chimpancé.

-"Pera jugosa", "Chicle", "Arándano", "Tuti-fruti", "Cereza" y "Tangerina" – Respondió Isabella.

-Vale! – Dijo Gaby extendiéndole su aromatizador a Brennan.

Isabella se giró y se dedicó a instalar el aromatizante de los "Iluminati" en el espejo retrovisor.

-Le voy a regalar a Emmett el de "Cocorgasmo" y a Peter el de "Chocomama" – Dijo.

-Para Emily? – Preguntó Gaby.

-Yo creo que a ella le va a gustar el gnomo… - Respondió.

-Para Charlotte? – Preguntó Brennan. A Isabella se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Para ella es este – Dijo mostrándonos la imagen de un comic estilo años cincuenta de una chica rubia con las manos en el rostro, diciendo "Oh Dios! A veces soy tan jodidamente rubia!".

Todos nos reímos con ella. Charlotte se pondría furiosa, porque odiaba que la encasillaran en la categoría de "rubia tonta", justamente porque así se veía, aunque no lo fuera.

-Para Kristy? – Preguntó Gaby.

-Este de Michael Jackson, ella lo adora – Dijo Isabella pasándole un paquete.

-Este no es Michael Jackson! – Exclamó Gaby horrorizada. Brennan se lo quitó de las manos y lanzó una carcajada.

-Bueno, no, pero casi – Dijo Isabella sonando muy razonable.

-Déjame ver – Le pedí.

Ella lo sostuvo frente a mí y lo pude ver… No, efectivamente no era Michael Jackson, era un perro chihuahua disfrazado de Michael Jackson, que olía a "Vainilla Thriller".

La quise besar y me frustró no poder hacerlo.

Maldita sea!

-Y no te compraste ninguno para ti? – Pregunté extrañado, conscientemente cambiando el curso de mis pensamientos.

-Mmmmmh… -Dijo ella y se giró para cambiar la estación de radio.

-Compraste uno! Muéstranos! – Dijo Gaby.

-No, yo creo que mejor me voy a quedar con el de macarrones con queso… - Dijo enrojeciendo.

-Qué compraste, Isabella? – Le pregunté francamente curioso.

-…Olas – Masculló profundamente sonrojada.

-Olas? Qué olas? Como de surf? – Pregunté.

-Bolas! Bolas! No olas! – Exclamó.

-Bolas? – Preguntamos al mismo tiempo Gaby, Brennan y yo.

-Estas – Dijo mostrándonos un paquete cuya etiqueta rezaba "Por qué tu auto huele a bolas?" en el que había un aromatizante con la caricatura de un par de testículos, con pelos y todo – Tenía curiosidad… - Dijo Isabella mirándose las manos – Dice aquí que de verdad huele a bolas…

Sé que esto lo digo a cada rato, pero es verdad… Nunca la amé tanto como en ese momento.

oooOooo

Llegamos a la casa del lago sin problemas.

Estacionamos frente a la puerta principal y aunque le había advertido a Isabella que debía actuar como si conociera la casa, no pudo evitar demostrar la sorpresa y maravilla que sintió al ver el lugar.

-Es precioso! – Exclamó Gaby.

-Lo es – Dijo Isabella bebiéndolo todo con los ojos.

-Dónde está tu habitación? – Preguntó Gaby.

-No sé… - Dijo Isabella antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Isabella no viene hace tiempo, y desde entonces he hecho varias remodelaciones – Le dije. Isabella se limitó a asentir, nuevamente roja como un tomate.

Repartimos las habitaciones de modo que Isabella y Charlotte quedaron ubicadas en el segundo piso junto a mi habitación y la de Peter. En el primer piso quedaron Emmett, Emily, Brennan y Gaby. La casa era tan grande que nadie se vio obligado a compartir, lo que fue bueno, porque de lo contrario habría sido más complicado para las Parejas el estar juntos y a solas.

oooOooo

**BELLA POV**

-Creo que voy a tener que matar a Kristy – Me dijo Charlotte completamente en serio mientras estábamos tendidas bajo la sombra de los árboles, cada una con algo que leer. Yo leía "La Extraña Muerte del Chico Ostra", una serie de poemas negros escritos e ilustrados por Tim Burton, y ella leía un comic de "La Chica Hulk", un terrible intento de Marvel por ganar dinero sin desgastarse en inventar una historia que valiera la pena.

-De qué estás hablando? Pensé que te gustaba Kristy… - Le dije mirando a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos solas, los demás estaban en la casa o bañándose en el lago – De hecho pensé que de las tres es la que más te gustaba…

-Sí, así era, hasta que decidió que le gusta "mi hermano Peter", y no ha parado de coquetearle! – Exclamó.

-Pero Char, tú sabes que es completamente inofensiva, Peter jamás te engañaría con ella ni con nadie… - Le dije sonriendo ante el candor de Char. Ella era una mujer bellísima y estaba emparejada hacía más de un siglo, pero de todos modos se sentía amenazada frente al flechazo adolescente de nuestra nueva amiga.

-Cómo te sentirías si se le empezara a insinuar a Garrett? – Me preguntó levantando una ceja y dejando de lado su comic.

-No es lo mismo – Le dije – Yo aún soy humana y Garr y yo recién estamos comenzando, y…

-Respóndeme Bella! – Exclamó – Dime, qué harías si se le insinuara a Garrett?

-La dejaría calva – Admití – Pero eso no justifica que lo hagas tú, tu eres más sabia y madura…

-No seas chupamedias – Dijo rodando los ojos – Sé que no es racional y que no es una verdadera amenaza, pero la odio y ojalá nade después de comer y se ahogue en el lago – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Chaaaar! – Exclamé divertida – Ten cuidado con que te vayan a oír!

-Ojalá me pudiera oír – Masculló – Puedes creer que me pidió consejos para conquistarlo? A mí!

-Lo siento Char, nunca pensé que pudiera pasar esto, obviamente no era parte del plan… - Le dije.

-Tengo paciencia, Bella, y control sobre mis emociones, pero si la llego a ver cerca de Peter de nuevo, no respondo de mí – Amenazó.

-Habla con Pete – Le dije – Si te molesta tanto y no confías en ti misma, entonces confía en él y pídele que la mantenga a raya, seguro que él lo va a hacer feliz, de todos modos no es como si le pudiera gustar Gaby…

-Me da vergüenza – Admitió – Mostrarme tan insegura ante él…

-Char, Peter te adora, y estoy segura de que él apreciaría tu acto de sinceridad… De hecho se va a sentir alagado y muy macho, ya vas a ver – Le dije apretando su mano.

-Gracias Bella – Me dijo mirándome muy seria.

-Gracias por qué? – Pregunté.

-Por no burlarte de mí – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No podría burlarme – Le dije – Porque te entiendo perfectamente. Últimamente he tenido unos ataques de celos espantosos en base a puros supuestos y cosas que sucedieron antes de que yo naciera… No es racional pero eso no lo hace menos real.

-Como sea, quiero que sepas que aunque no te lo digo cuanto debiera, tu amistad significa mucho para mí – Me dijo. Le sonreí y miré hacia el lago, donde chapoteaban Gaby, Kristy y Brennan. Emily estaba con Emmett, acostada en el porche en una enorme hamaca. Creo que estaban durmiendo.

-Es lindo este lugar – Le dije cambiando de tema, sabiendo que a Char las conversaciones emocionales le incomodaban.

-Precioso – Dijo – Me pregunto si lo podemos conservar…

oooOooo

Por la noche cenamos y luego de jugar cartas un rato nos retiramos cada uno a su habitación. Era temprano todavía, pero estábamos cansados por el viaje y las actividades realizadas durante el día, así es que nos prometimos hacer cosas entretenidas como fogatas y barbacoas en los próximos días.

Mi cuarto era grande, tenía una cama de madera tamaño queen y todos los muebles eran de pino oregón cepillado, dándoles un toque rústico muy apropiado para una cabaña en el bosque. La colcha era un quilt hecho a mano en tonos de verde, blanco y lila y la decoración estaba compuesta por una serie de pequeñas acuarelas enmarcadas en anchos listones de madera.

Me puse mi camisola e hice un gran show paseándome hacia la cocina para buscar agua de modo que todos vieran que me iba a dormir. Luego regresé a mi habitación, puse pestillo a la puerta, abrí la ventana y me acosté a esperar a Garr. Hacía frío, pero la única manera de pasar desapercibidos era usar el balcón, ya que si mi puerta se abría todos podrían ver quién entraba.

Esperé como media hora tapada hasta las orejas hasta que me di cuenta de que Garr había instalado un calientacamas sobre mi colchón, y en cuanto lo activé sentí un alivio inmediato. Mi cama estaba calentita y ya no importaba si la temperatura exterior estaba para congelarse.

Me quité el camisón y lo tiré al suelo, regocijándome en el calor que me proporcionaba mi cama. Me tapé por completo y me hundí hasta que mis dedos tocaron los pies de la cama, y estiré mis brazos a los lados, batiéndolos como si hiciera ángeles en la nieve.

-Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Garr con la voz llena de risa – Estás nadando?

-No – Le dije asomándome por un costado – Hago figuras en la nieve.

-Me invitas? – Preguntó.

-Ven – Le dije enroscando el dedo índice en su dirección – Tengo la cama calentita…

-Pero recuerda, no puedes hacer ruido – Me recordó – Aislamos acústicamente las habitaciones dentro de lo posible, pero de todos modos, nada de gritar.

-Y por qué gritaría? – Le dije fingiendo indiferencia.

-Porque cuando te acercas al orgasmo pierdes conciencia de lo escandalosa que puedes ser – Me dijo fanfarrón.

-No fui yo la que rugía como un león esta mañana – Le respondí – No seas vanidoso, que tu advertencia funciona para los dos lados.

-Es verdad – Admitió – Esta mañana fue increíble…

-Me gusta darte placer – Admití – Me gusta saber que te puedo hacer feliz…

-Tú me haces feliz siempre, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos en la cama – Dijo acostándose a mi lado.

-Te quiero Garr… Tú también me haces feliz… - Dije fundiéndome en su abrazo.

oooOooo

Pasamos tres días maravillosos disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones…

Hicimos excursiones en el bosque, nadamos en el lago, hicimos barbacoas por la tarde y fogatas por la noche. Cocinamos puras cosas ricas y pusimos mantas en el jardín para acostarnos a ver las estrellas, e incluso paseamos en las motos acuáticas que había en el garaje.

Todo bien… Hasta que Garr y Peter comenzaron a removerse inquietos… Comenzaron a hablar de irse. De sólo pensarlo se me encogía el pecho, pero sabía que era una irresponsabilidad el estar de vacaciones cuando la amenaza de Victoria se sumaba a la de María. Yo era egoísta, pero no tanto como para arriesgar innecesariamente a las personas que amo.

Me resigné a que en cualquier momento Garrett se despediría.

Pero al amanecer del cuarto día Garr me despertó diciéndome

-Isabella, levántate, nos vamos.

-Mmmmh? – Es todo lo que pude decir. Era muy temprano y había dormido muy poco debido a nuestras "actividades nocturnas".

-No te voy a dejar aquí, nos vamos, ya armé tu equipaje – Me dijo sacudiéndome.

-A dónde? Cuánto tiempo? – Balbuceé estirándome.

-Levántate y te doy los detalles en el camino – Dijo besando mi frente.

-Qué le vamos a decir a los demás? - Pregunté.

-Emergencia familiar, tu tía, o sea mi hermana, sufrió un accidente automovilístico y necesita donantes de sangre – Explicó.

-Y se supone que somos todos del mismo grupo sanguíneo? – Pregunté. Sonaba inverosímil.

-No necesariamente, pero da lo mismo porque los bancos de sangre no funcionan así – Me dijo – Lo importante es que haya suficientes donantes para reponer las reservas del banco, independientemente del tipo de sangre… No es necesariamente tu sangre la que va tu pariente. De ese modo no hay demoras cuando hay emergencias – Explicó.

-Ah, bueno, si tú crees que se lo van a tragar, está bien – Dije.

-Se lo van a tragar porque es lo suficientemente vago para ser creíble – Me dijo – Y si preguntan algo tú dices que te cuesta hablar del tema y listo, la gente suele respetar esos silencios.

-Bien entonces… Nos vamos… - Dije sintiéndolo un poco. Esos días de vacaciones habían sido espectaculares. Ojalá pudiéramos regresar.

Al salir de la ducha de mi baño en suite ya estaba listo mi bolso sobre la cama.

Bajé a tomar desayuno sin saber exactamente con qué me encontraría y resultó que todos estaban en la mesa en pijama con los rostros serios y reflejando un poco de lástima.

-Cambien las caras, vamos a volver pronto – Dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa optimista mientras me estiraba sobre la mesa recolectando los ingredientes para un sándwich de jamón de pavo y aguacate.

-Ojalá que no haya sido nada grave – Dijo Kristy a Peter, que estaba sentado a su lado fingiendo beber una taza de café.

-Los vamos a mantener informados – Dijo Char secamente, con cara de pocos amigos. Kristy no se ofendió, debe haberlo atribuido a la pena.

-Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para ayudar… – Murmuró Brennan luciendo preocupado.

-Deséanos suerte, las buenas vibras es lo que necesitamos en este momento – Dije honestamente.

-Voy a rezar para que todo salga bien – Dijo Emily suavemente, tomando mi mano. Tan inocente… Tan dulce… Casi me sentí culpable de mentir… Casi.

A Emmett casi se le caía la baba.

-Gracias, linda – Le sonreí terminando de envolver mi sándwich en una servilleta – Dame un abrazo.

Emily me abrazó y luego lo hizo Emmett, que me susurró al oído

-Llámame si me necesitas. Por cualquier motivo. Llámame y voy a estar ahí.

-Lo sé Emm – Le dije poniéndome de puntillas para acariciar su mejilla – Te quiero, pórtate bien y cuida bien de las chicas.

Él asintió y su brazo rodeó la cintura de Emily.

-Siento que te tengas que ir de esta manera – Dijo Brennan acercándose para abrazarme. Me besó la mejilla y me soltó – Si quieres hablar llámame a cualquier hora, no lo dudes.

-Lo sé – Sonreí. De verdad lo sabía. Pero no quise alargar las cosas con Brennan porque Garr se enojaría.

Gaby fue la que nos dio la despedida más melodramática, pero creo que también estaba un poco aliviada al no tener que compartir la atención de Brennan. Pobre Brennan, Gaby no era para nada su tipo, y seguro que para cuando regresáramos lo habría vuelto loco con su acoso.

oooOooo

Char y yo nos fuimos sentadas en el asiento trasero y Peter y Garr en el delantero, ya que no se pudieron poner de acuerdo en qué pareja ganaría el asiento trasero para ir haciéndose arrumacos durante todo el viaje. Mejor, así todos nos enfocábamos mejor en lo que había que hacer.

-Bueno – Dije una vez que nos habíamos alejado varios kilómetros de la casa – Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

Peter y Garrett cruzaron miradas preocupadas que pude distinguir en el espejo retrovisor, y Char suspiró, como preparándose para la tormenta.

-Recibimos una llamada de los Meléndez – Dijo Garr – aparentemente hay una tercera involucrada en la vendetta…

-En la vendetta hacia quién? Hacia mí? – Pregunté.

-No Isabella, recuerda que todos creen que estás muerta. La venganza no está dirigida hacia ti, sino hacia los Cullen… - Aclaró Garrett.

-Pero qué tienen que ver los Cullen en todo esto? Y quién es la tercera persona? – Pregunté confundida.

-Victoria cree que los Cullen mataron a James, María quiere recuperar a Jasper y castigarnos a Peter, a Charlotte y a mí por quitarle a su Mayor, e Irina culpa al clan Cullen por la muerte de Laurent, sin saber que Jasper y Emmett se separaron del clan antes del incidente en Alaska – Dijo Garr.

-Me estás diciendo que Irina se unió a Victoria y María? – Pregunté en una voz inusitadamente chillona.

-Eso es lo que se dice… A menos que Bastián le esté mintiendo a Piedad, lo que me cuesta creer. Él siempre ha estado medio enamorado de ella – Dijo Peter.

-Quién es Bastián? – Pregunté.

-Es la perra de los mandados de María – Respondió Garrett con un tono seco. Claramente el tal Bastián no era su amigo.

-Ok… Entonces? – Pregunté.

-El ataque se va a dirigir a los Cullen, a pesar de que ellos en rigor no tienen nada que ver en el asunto – Dijo Peter – Van a tratar de secuestrar a Jasper sin saber que no está ahí y luego los van a torturar por información que no pueden compartir porque no la tienen.

-Oh no! – Exclamé cubriendo mi boca.

-Los Cullen están en Alaska con los Denali – Dijo Garrett finalmente – Y ahí es a donde nos dirigimos.

-Qué? No! Nonononono! – Dije sintiendo nauseas ante el solo prospecto de enfrentarme a ellos… Especialmente a Edward.

-No queda alternativa Isabella – Dijo Garrett firmemente – Créeme que no me hace feliz esta situación, pero los Cullen merecen saber lo que se les viene, y nosotros hemos tratado de conseguir aliados por todos lados, pero es ineficiente hacerlo mientras al mismo tiempo les exigimos que guarden el secreto de tu existencia… Va a ser mucho más fácil si unimos fuerzas para acabar con la triple amenaza de una vez.

-No quiero verlos… - Murmuré cubriéndome los ojos con el talón de las palmas de mis manos.

-Esto no se trata de lo que queremos – Dijo Garr sombríamente – Se trata de mantenerte a salvo, y si para lograrlo debo asociarme con el mismísimo demonio, que así sea.

oooOooo

No me di cuenta de qué ruta habíamos tomado hasta que vi que pasábamos un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Tucson".

-Por qué vamos hacia el oeste? – Pregunté – Pensé que íbamos al norte, a Alaska…

-No quieres adivinar? – Me preguntó Garr con una sonrisa, habiendo recobrado su buen humor.

-Noooooooo! Lis? Vamos a ver a Lis? De verdad puedo? – Exclamé emocionada. No había hablado con ella para nada, y asumí que a lo mejor seguía en un estado demasiado salvaje… Y la extrañaba a ella y a Jazz.

-Vamos a hacer la prueba – Aclaró – Creemos que Jasper también debería estar presente en esta reunión con los Cullen, ya que es una de las partes en conflicto, y según él el control de Lis es excelente, porque nunca se ha privado de sangre humana. Está siempre satisfecha y han hecho varias excursiones en la ciudad sin que ella se vuelva loca… Hasta han ido al centro comercial a comprarle ropa, y no han tenido problemas.

-Oh, bueno, si no se ha comido a peatones desconocidos no creo que me quiera comer a mí – Dije encogiendo mis hombros.

-Vamos a encontrarnos con ellos en la salida norte de Phoenix – Dijo Garr – Peter, Charlotte y yo te vamos a proteger, y Jasper la va a contener con su don de ser necesario. Si vemos que la cosa no funciona vamos a tener que replantearnos el plan… Tal vez debamos dejar a Charlotte con ella por unos días…

-No va a ser necesario – Dijo Peter – Todos vamos a ir a Alaska.

-Ves algo más? – Pregunté.

-No, tú sabes que me produces interferencia a veces… - Respondió.

Una hora y media después, durante la que apenas me pude mantener sentada en mi sitio de los puros nervios, llegamos a Phoenix, y atravesamos la ciudad por la ruta diecisiete.

Pasamos los límites urbanos y aún no los veíamos, y me empecé a preocupar… Y qué tal si les había pasado algo?

Oh Lis… Por favor, que no se haya comido a nadie importante…

-Ahí están! – Gritó de pronto Charlotte – Pa´!

Estacionado a orillas de camino un 4x4 Nissan Patrol negro con los vidrios tintados… Estos vampiros y su amor por los autos que parecían hechos para jefes de la mafia!

No nos alcanzamos a detener cuando Char se había lanzado de "Larry" gritando

-Pa´!

Jasper abrió la puerta de su auto para recibirla y la abrazó girándola en el aire. Peter y Garr esperaron su turno pacientemente, y cuando Jazz finalmente puso a Char en el suelo lo saludaron con sendos abrazos.

Yo esperé mi turno en el auto, ansiosa, pero consciente de que no podía arruinar este reencuentro con mi impaciencia, aunque me moría de ganas de correr hacia él.

Jasper se acercó a "Larry" con paso seguro, abrió la puerta y me arrancó del interior envolviéndome en sus brazos. Me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo que me ardían los ojos… Quería llorar de alegría, lo había extrañado tanto…

-Yo también estoy contento de verte, cariño – Me dijo al oído y besó mi mejilla.

-Jazz… Estoy tan contenta de ver que estás bien… Te extrañé un montón… - Le dije mojando su cuello con un par de lágrimas que no pude retener.

-Estoy bien – Me dijo – Mejor que bien – Agregó dejándome en e l suelo – Estoy enamorado.

-Puedo…? Puedo ver a Lis? – Pregunté.

-Puedes – Sonrió.

-Se… Se acuerda de mí? – Pregunté dudando si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

-Te considera su hermana – Dijo abrazándome por los hombros y dirigiéndome hacia su auto. Los demás se pusieron en guardia y cuando estábamos a unos cinco metros del vehículo, la puerta se abrió y lentamente emergió una figura femenina que apenas pude asociar con mis recuerdos.

Lis como vampira…

**Espero que les haya gustado, abrazos y no dejen de comentar. Ah! Y fotos de los aromatizantes de autos y otras cosas están en mi Facebook. **

**Quedan cordialmente invitadas.**


	22. Chapter 21 : De Frente

**Hola a todas! Espero les guste este capítulo, que es un poco confrontacional, pero necesario.**

**La canción de este cap. no es muy conocida, pero la incluí porque es ideal para el reencuentro de Jasper/Alice, así es que si pueden, escúchenla. ****Es "**_**Ex Girl To The Next Girl" **_**de**_** Gang Starr.**_

**Capítulo 21**

You know I used to be a player, fly girl layer and a heartbreaker,  
lovemaker, backbreaker but then I made a,  
mistake yes I fell in love with this ill chick,  
sweatin' me for money, my name and the dilsnick.  
My homeboys told me to drop her for it would be to my benefit,  
she used to say I'd better quit hanging with those derelects.  
Romancing is my thing but I can't swing with no scheming hoes,  
wherever my beema goes you know that I'm driving…  
…When I was with her no trust, just fights,  
just the he-say-she-say and the neighborhood highlights.  
Bow I got my new girl or as I say my baby doll.  
But I'm still gettin' crazy calls, my ex-girl's got balls.  
Don't wanna play the field 'cause I get lovin' at home base  
Don't gimme no long face just exit with a grace,  
you and I are the past, c'est la vie, much respect girl,  
but now you're my ex-girl 'cause I'm on with the next girl

_Ex Girl To The Next Girl / Gang Starr_

**BELLA POV**

Lis se veía preciosa. No sé por qué esperaba verla tal como antes, con su apariencia humana, tal vez solo un poco más pálida. Me costaba imaginarla vampirizada.

Pero no, Lis definitivamente había cambiado, aunque a diferencia de muchos otros vampiros que se vuelven más angulares, sus rasgos se habían suavizado y su rostro se había redondeado un poco. Y tampoco se veía tan delgada, lucía atractivas curvas en su pecho y caderas, y sus labios se habían rellenado un poco, dándoles un aire sensual que antes definitivamente no tenía.

Y aparentemente su personalidad se había alterado un poco también… Lo supe simplemente al verla bajar del auto. Lis vestía unos shorts de mezclilla bastante cortos, una blusa bordada en un estilo medio artesa con mangas cortas de color azul, sandalias bajas de cuero café y un par de pulseras de madera con flores pintadas. Era una tenida muy al estilo "hippie chic" que antes no se habría atrevido a lucir, a pesar que le calzaba de maravilla. Su largo cabello estaba un poco más oscuro y lucía fantástico recogido en un medio moño afirmado con un lápiz de tinta azul. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Y llevaba sus lentes!

-Lis! – Corrí hacia ella, pero Garr me detuvo a medio camino.

-Suéltala Garrett! – Gritó Lis.

-Suéltame Garr! – Grité yo, debatiéndome.

-Jasper? – Preguntó Peter ubicado entre nosotras.

-Lis está contenta de ver a Bella, no tiene sed – Dijo Jazz tranquilo – Suéltala Garrett, déjalas abrazarse.

Lentamente y muy a contrapelo, Garr me soltó y rodeando el auto me lancé a los brazos de mi prima mayor.

-Lis! Estaba tan preocupada por ti! – Exclamé sintiendo un tremendo alivio al poder tocarla y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

-Bella! Bella! – Dijo Lis apretándome un poquito muy fuerte, pero no me atreví a quejarme o Garr reventaría sus fusibles.

-Te encuentras bien? – Pregunté tomando sus mejillas con mis manos y estudiándola.

-Oh sí! Bien! Mi cerebro funciona tan rápido que a veces me mareo! Creo que si me lo propongo podría ganar el premio Nobel en cada una de sus disciplinas en un plazo de cinco años! – Me dijo emocionada – Soy súper inteligente! – Agregó sin fanfarronería, sino constatando un hecho. Detrás de ella Jasper lucía una sonrisa ladeada, orgulloso y enamorado.

-Ya eras súper inteligente desde antes – Respondí rodando los ojos, divertida de que para ella lo más trascendental de ser un vampiro fuera el incremento en sus capacidades cognitivas – Y probablemente te habrías ganado el Nobel de Medicina de todas formas… A todo esto cuales son los demás?

-Física, Química, Fisiología o Medicina, Ciencias Económicas, Literatura y Paz – Recitó – Aunque con el de Paz no estoy tan segura… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño - Con eso de que ahora como gente…

-Pero imagino que no gente buena, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Oh no, tengo un sistema de selección implementado – Dijo con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, me imagino que por tener a alguien nuevo con quien compartir su proyecto - Hice un sencillo programa en el computador que me alerta de los criminales liberados y sus reincidencias… Algo parecido al "Google Alert" pero incorporando otras fuentes de información como los archivos penales de las cárceles y juzgados de Arizona. Eso es contrastado con el perfil de los crímenes ocurridos que aparecen publicados en la prensa recientemente… Tengo gráficos con porcentajes, y recortes de diarios resaltados con destacadores, y un muro que Jazz forró en corcho para que pinche mis listados, fotos y post its – Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de adoración a su novio, que le mandó un beso. Agh! Estos eran peores que Garrett y yo!

-Forraste una pared de mi casa en corcho? – Susurró/gritó Garrett a Jasper.

-No me extraña para nada – Le dije sonriendo e ignorando los susurros de Jasper y Garrett – Y aún usas tus lentes! – Señalé.

-Sí, Jasper les cambió el cristal por uno sin aumento… Me gusta usarlos, no me parezco a mí cuando me los saco – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo… Tu rostro cambió un poco – Le dije.

-Cambió un montón! – Exclamó – Pero es increíble que me veo más saludable como vampiro que como humana… Antes era un poco verde – Admitió avergonzada.

-Estabas enferma, y además Alaska no es el mejor lugar para broncearse – Dije tomando su mano – Ven, te voy a presentar a mi amiga Charlotte – Le dije dirigiéndonos a Char.

-Hola, mucho gusto – Dijo Char un poco tímida. Tal vez temía no gustarle a Lis, que técnicamente se había convertido en su madrastra o algo así.

-Hola – Le sonrió Lis abrazándola – Jasper me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Char arriesgó una mirada a Jasper, que le guiñó un ojo.

-Tenemos mucho qué hablar – Dijo Char. Lis asintió y se movió hacia Peter.

-Hola Pete! – Le dijo dándole un abrazo – quieres apostar?

-Epsom Derby? – Preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-Seguro! – Dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Apostar qué? Sobre qué? – Pregunté a nadie en particular.

-Lis cree que puede crear modelos estadísticos que la ayuden a predecir los resultados de distintas apuestas, y trata de ganarle a Peter y su don, porque la vuelve loca que él no use ninguna base científica. Desde la primera vez que los visitamos han apostado sobre todo, desde el clima hasta eventos deportivos… Es entretenido verlos… Peter cierra los ojos y decide un resultado en un segundo, mientras Lis calcula probabilidades por días – Me susurró Garrett.

-Y el Epsom Derby? – Pregunté.

-Es una carrera de caballos muy importante – Me dijo abrazando mi cintura desde atrás.

-Hola Garrett, es bueno verte – Dijo Lis dándole un medio abrazo, porque Garr no me quiso soltar.

-Hola Lis, te ves bien – Dijo él.

-Estás cuidando bien de mi prima? – Le preguntó.

-Con mi vida – Respondió Garr muy serio.

-Bien – Sonrió Lis – No me esperaba menos de ti.

-Es hora de partir, ya se está despejando y vamos a empezar a brillar – Dijo Peter.

-Me puedo ir con Lis? – Pregunté.

Jasper miró a Lis y se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. Ella le respondió de la misma forma y se empinó para besar su nariz. Jazz sonrió como un idiota.

-Sube – Me dijo abriéndome la puerta trasera de su auto.

-Yo voy contigo – Dijo Garrett. No creo que haya sido sólo por mi compañía, sino porque lo ponía nervioso dejarme desprotegida con una neófita, por bien que esta se comportara.

-Nos vemos! – Me despedí de Peter y Char con una seña de mi mano. Char no se veía muy contenta, pero tampoco se veía hostil. Tendría que preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Garr se sentó a mi lado y yo me encaramé en su regazo y apoyé mi frente en su cuello. Era una de las ventajas de que fuera tan jodidamente alto.

-Deberías ponerte el cinturón – Me dijo Lis abrochando el suyo como toda buena chica.

-Jazz no va a chocar – Le dije tranquilamente – Y si lo hiciera de todos modos estaría más segura en los brazos de Garr.

Garrett me apretó un poco, claramente complacido con mi respuesta.

-Se ven bien juntos – Afirmó Lis una vez que hubimos partido – Antes no me los imaginaba, pero ahora que los veo me hace mucho sentido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si me hubiera tenido que imaginar una mujer para Jazz no se me habría ocurrido alguien con tu perfil, porque eres muy distinta a su ex – Dije casualmente, y Garrett y Jazz se tensaron, pero Lis simplemente asintió - Pero eres buena para él, y estoy segura de que él va a ser bueno para ti. Jasper te va a obligar a salir al mundo, y al fin vas a poder ser joven de verdad – Le dije.

-Lo amo – Dijo cándidamente. Jazz acarició su mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo puedo ver… - Dije. Luego cambiando de tema para evitar seguir con el tema amoroso, le pregunté – Oye Lis, escuché que tienes un don… En qué consiste?

-Oh sí, es muy interesante… Creemos que lo debo haber adquirido a través del veneno de Jasper, porque se le relaciona, aunque es diferente… Mientras Jasper percibe y manipula emociones, yo las percibo y las absorbo. O sea, se mantienen conscientes y capaces de razonar, pero emocionalmente anestesiados, como si tomaran estabilizadores del ánimo o algo por el estilo… No parece mucho, pero es un don poderoso, porque sin emoción no hay pasión ni motivación – Explicó.

-Cuando dices que las absorbes… - Dije.

-Literalmente las absorbo, se las quito y las hago mías – Afirmó.

-O sea, si yo estoy contenta y tu absorbes mis emociones tú estarías contenta? – Pregunté.

-No necesariamente – Dijo Lis frunciendo el ceño – Las emociones son energías, vibraciones, y es esa energía la que yo absorbo y almaceno. Y es eso me ayuda con mi control como neófita… No necesito beber tanto, basta con drenar emocionalmente a personas muy cargadas… Por ejemplo el otro día fuimos a cazar a uno de los criminales de mi lista, y lo seguimos hasta un local donde se practicaban peleas ilegales de gallos. El ambiente estaba tan cargado y tenso que para cuando atrapamos al criminal que buscábamos, yo estaba casi completamente satisfecha.

-Puedes alimentarte sólo de emociones? – Pregunté asombrada.

-No! – Exclamó Jasper súbita y radicalmente. Parece que era un tema sensible.

-No lo sabemos – Dijo Lis posando su mano en el hombro de Jasper, que se relajó visiblemente ante el contacto – Yo quiero hacer la prueba, pero Jazz no me lo permite. Dice que mi umbral del dolor es muy alto y que no voy a ser capaz de determinar cuándo detenerme. Cree que me puedo hacer daño.

-Bueno Lis, por interesante que parezca la alternativa de un vampiro que no necesita sangre, estoy con Jazz en esto. Sufriste mucho como humana y ahora que eres virtualmente indestructible no deberías buscar nuevas maneras de ponerte en riesgo… Piensa en lo que sentiría Jasper si algo te sucediera… - Le dije. Una oleada de agradecimiento me inundó. Jazz.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que hay tantas cosas interesantes que ver, hacer y experimentar que me dan ganas de hacerlo todo a la vez – Dijo ella suavemente.

-Si algo tienes es tiempo, Lis – Le dije.

-Has podido determinar cuánta gente puedes afectar con tu don simultáneamente? – Preguntó Garr.

-No realmente, no sabemos el límite porque no hemos hecho los experimentos correspondientes, y menos utilizando un método científicamente adecuado, pero en las peleas de gallos había unas sesenta personas y los drené a todos sin problema… - Dijo Lis.

-Vaya, de verdad es un don muy impresionante – Dije – Jazz, tú puedes afectar a tanta gente? – Pregunté.

-Sí – Respondió - Pero a diferencia de Lis mi don requiere esfuerzo de mi parte. No me alimenta, me drena, por lo que mientras más personas manipulo más vulnerable me hago a ataques físicos – Explicó.

-Ooooh, comprendo… - Fue mi aporte. Después de eso nos callamos un rato mientras cada uno se sumía en sus pensamientos.

De pronto recordé otra duda.

-Lis, nunca te había visto usar shorts - Le dije.

-No creo haberlos usado nunca – Asintió encogiéndose de hombros – En primer lugar, porque vivía en Alaska y ni en verano da el clima para desabrigarse tanto, y en segundo porque mis piernas eran como si hubieran pertenecido al fantasma Gasparín… Pero resulta que a Jasper le gustan y mis shorts son súper cómodos, así es que por qué no? – Jasper posó su mano en su rodilla y apretó, causando un chillido y una carcajada por parte de mi prima. Ella estaba contenta, Jazz estaba contento… Eso me hacía feliz.

Nos demoramos setenta y siete horas de viaje prácticamente ininterrumpido salvo por las paradas para ir al baño, comprar comida chatarra para mí y descansar unas horas en un motel, tiempo que no usé descansando sino haciendo el amor con Garr. Para cuando llegamos a las afueras de Fairbanks yo estaba agotada, añorando una cama, una cena decente y un buen baño de burbujas.

Cambiamos los autos de modo que Char, Lis y yo continuáramos en "Larry" nuestro camino hacia un hotel cuyo nombre no revelaríamos para que Edward no pudiera leerlo en las mentes de los chicos, y Peter, Garr y Jazz se dirigieron a Denali a tener su primera reunión con los Cullen.

oooOooo

**GARRETT POV**

No me avergüenza decir que estaba aterrado ante el reencuentro de Lis e Isabella.

Por qué?

Sencillamente porque si Lis atacaba a Isabella yo me vería obligado a matar a Lis, y Jasper me mataría a mí y todo acabaría en tragedia.

Pero por supuesto, nada fue como me lo esperaba. Lis estaba completamente en control, y aunque tenía el hambre de un neófito, entre su don y una dieta abundante en sangre humana nunca dio señales de desear un bocado de su prima.

Tampoco me gustó dejas a las chicas solas en Fairbanks, menos sin saber dónde, pero lo último que necesitábamos era que Edward pudiera leer su locación en nuestras mentes y luego corriera hacia Isabella. El bastardo era, después de todo, uno de los vampiros más veloces que conozco.

-Cómo va la dieta humana? – Preguntó Peter a Jasper, preocupado, pero intentando sonar casual.

-Mejor de lo esperado – Dijo Jasper – Lis selecciona a las presas y las adormece con su don antes de acercarnos a ellos, así es que para cuando atacamos no me veo afectado por emociones negativas. Es totalmente impersonal, porque no sienten miedo ni rabia, solo indiferencia, así es que me puedo concentrar en comer y nada más.

-Y qué tal es eso de actuar de justiciero? – Pregunté.

-Eso es cosa de Lis, ella no quiere hacer daño a inocentes, ya sean humanos o animales, y yo quiero hacerla feliz – Dijo sin avergonzarse - Además es práctico porque los delincuentes son justamente las personas que nadie va a extrañar. A nadie le parece raro que desaparezcan, se asume que están huyendo de la ley o de otros malvivientes, y ni la policía ni el resto de la sociedad están dispuestos a gastar recursos en buscarlos.

-Entonces no hay riesgo de una recaída? De volver a la depresión…? – Preguntó Peter recordando los peores días de Jasper.

-Has visto a Lis? – Respondió Jasper incrédulo – De verdad crees que podría recaer estando con ella? Que ella me lo permitiría? Lis me patearía el trasero hasta sacarme una sonrisa.

-No… supongo que no lo permitiría… Es solo que me preocupo, hermano… - Dijo Peter.

-No lo hagas – Dijo Jasper con voz súbitamente autoritaria. Una voz que no le escuchaba desde hacía muchas décadas.

-Jasper está bien, Pete – Intervine – Lis es su Pareja y exactamente lo que necesita. Mira nada más como su don le permite a él alimentarse sin torturarse… Sólo por eso me convence que son el uno para el otro y que van a estar bien…

-Es verdad – Admitió Pete – Esa chica es algo especial.

-Lo es – Sonrió Jasper satisfecho – Lo es.

Llegamos antes de lo que me habría gustado a la casa de los Denali. Para cuando nos estacionamos frente a la puerta los Denali y Cullen en pleno nos esperaban.

El grupo en general se veía cabreado con nuestra llegada, y ni Carlisle se veía muy feliz de vernos. Supongo que era comprensible, después de todo Peter y yo habíamos robado a dos miembros de su clan.

Bajamos del auto de Jasper y nos acercamos al grupo a velocidad humana. No alcanzamos a dar tres pasos cuando se me abalanzó Edward rugiendo como un animal salvaje.

No importó que él tuviera la ventaja de su telepatía. Estaba tan enajenado que creo que ni la ocupó.

Además su técnica de arremetida era tremendamente predecible, típica de un amateur.

-Bella! – Rugió – Tienes a Bella! – Gritó mientras yo lo tomaba de un brazo y utilizando su propia fuerza lo estampé contra el suelo y le hice una llave, inmovilizándolo. No le haría daño a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, a Isabella no le gustaría que golpeara a su ex.

Pero mi Pareja no dijo nada sobre cabrearlo…

-Isabella es mi mujer – Susurré en su oído.

Él se debatió gritando y pataleando, mientras Esme me rogaba que lo soltara. Pronto los demás también empezaron a gritar a tratar de ayudar a Eddy, pero Peter y Jasper los mantuvieron a raya, por lo que casi se convierte en una batalla campal, hasta que Carlisle intervino poniendo un poco de orden.

-Garrett, por favor – Me dijo. Yo renuentemente solté a Edward y salté hacia atrás para que no me atrapara.

Todos nos miramos llenos de hostilidad mientras Alice y Tanya ayudaban a Edward a ponerse de pié. Él se las sacudió de encima, cabreado y humillado.

-Donde la tienes? Qué le has hecho? – Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Está en un lugar seguro – Dije tranquilamente – Y no le he hecho nada que ella no quisiera que le hiciera.

-La secuestraste! – Me acusó.

-La salvé – Lo corregí sabiendo que técnicamente él tenía razón.

-Fuiste tú quien mató a James? – Preguntó Carlisle, sorprendido.

-Sí – Dije simplemente.

-Y por qué no nos dijiste? – Preguntó Esme – Estábamos desesperados con su desaparición, y destrozados por su muerte.

-Porque la pelirroja busca venganza – Le dije – Si se enterara de que Isabella sigue viva la convertiría en su objetivo.

-Nos debiste haber dicho Garrett, nosotros no habríamos permitido que se corriera la voz – Dijo Carlisle.

-Y qué habrían hecho ustedes? – Pregunté escéptico.

-Protegerla! – Exclamó Edward.

-En primer lugar, tu clan es débil, sus dos mejores luchadores se largaron. Y en segundo lugar, Isabella es mi Pareja y su lugar es conmigo - Dije.

-Mientes! Bella me ama! Su Pareja soy yo! – Exclamó Edward. De ser humano habría estado rojo de rabia.

-No uses términos que desconoces, Eddy – Le dijo Peter despectivamente.

-Isabella es tu cantante, no tu Pareja – Le aclaré.

-Bella jamás amaría a un animal como tú – Me dijo Edward lleno de desprecio.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros. En otro momento me habría molestado, pero ya no necesitaba defender mi relación. Él podía creerme o no, daba lo mismo.

-Tómalo o déjalo, no es relevante. Una de las razones de nuestra visita es porque sabía que era hora de que supieran que Isabella está viva y es por eso que permito que la huelan en mí, de lo contrario me habría duchado y cambiado de ropa – Le dije.

-La estás forzando! – Me acusó visiblemente asqueado. Quién sabe qué estaba viendo en mi pervertida mente. No es que yo estuviera pensando en nada específico.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite – Le dije con voz amenazante – Si aún conservas tu cabeza sobre los hombros es exclusivamente porque así lo querría mi mujer.

-La estás forzando – Repitió dando un paso hacia mí.

-Todos sabemos que eres un idiota, Eddy – Le dijo Peter poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, conteniéndome – Pero hasta un virgen redomado como tú debes reconocer los olores que saturan el cuerpo de Garrett…

-Saliva, sexo, sudor y excitación – Dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez, con una calma y prestancia que los sorprendió a todos.

Edward se encogió ante lo poco delicado del comentario.

-No necesitas ser vulgar – Dijo Edward con una expresión que mesclaba la incredulidad y la incomodidad en partes iguales.

-El buen sexo no es vulgar – Respondí sonriendo – Menos cuando es con tu Pareja.

-No hables así de ella! – Demandó a punto de saltar sobre mí otra vez. Alice se colgó de su brazo y Tanya posó sus manos en su hombro.

-Así como? Como si fuera una mujer de verdad y no una virgen en un pedestal? – Pregunté.

-Garrett, ya es suficiente – Dijo Carlisle – Si es cierto que Bella es tu Pareja ten consideración de los sentimientos de Edward, que lleva meses de luto por su novia.

-De acuerdo – Asentí después de un par de segundos – No vine a discutir.

-Y tú, Barbie? No vas a preguntar por tu maridito? – Preguntó Peter a Rosalie aprovechando de cambiar de tema.

-Emmett va a tener que rogar de rodillas por meses si espera que lo perdone! – Exclamó cruzando los brazos.

Peter, Jasper y yo nos largamos a reír.

-Qué es tan gracioso? – Chilló.

-Emmett quiere el divorcio – Dijo Peter sacando un papel doblado y vuelto a doblar del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. No se veía nada de oficial, aunque asumí que aún con las arrugas seguía siendo legal.

-Qué? – Chilló Rosalie otra vez, con la voz cada vez más aguda.

-Emmett encontró a su Pareja – Dijo Peter saboreando cada palabra. Él odiaba a Rosalie.

-Imposible! – Susurró Carlisle.

-Eso creímos nosotros, pero resulta que si es posible – Le respondí.

-Es por eso que no vino personalmente, no quiso dejarla atrás – Dijo Peter – Es una chica verdaderamente adorable.

-Ese bastardo…! – Dijo Rosalie apretando los puños y haciendo crujir sus dientes.

-Ese bastardo te aguantó por años, Rose, déjalo en paz – Dijo Jasper – Ahora es feliz, así es que firma para que todo termine de una vez.

-Firmar? Firmar? – Chilló a un volumen que creo que sólo los perros pueden oír.

-Nunca lo quisiste, deja que se vaya en paz – Le dije.

-Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? – Preguntó llena de rabia.

-Sé que lo tratabas como la mierda, sé que él te tenía miedo y sé que el sexo era a lo mucho, regular y escaso – Le dije.

-Sus pobres bolas resistieron todo este tiempo gracias a un fono erótico. Desconocidas lo calentaban más que tú – Dijo Peter. Lo que no dijo es que Emmett era dueño del fono erótico, no un cliente.

-Peter! – Regañó Esme de nuevo.

-Si ese perro quiere el divorcio le va a costar – Dijo Rosalie envarándose y entrecerrando los ojos – Lo quiero todo!

-Qué es "todo"? – Pregunté por joder.

-Todo. Casas, autos, cuentas bancarias. Todo – Dijo convencida de que trataríamos de negociar.

-Vale, te quedas con todo, ya lo habíamos previsto – Dijo Peter – Emmett es autosuficiente, creó un negocio rentable y si le falta dinero en el futuro lo llevaré a apostar a los caballos y lo asesoraré en la compra de acciones.

Rosalie se quedó callada un momento. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil, esperaba discutir, joder por joder.

-Y tú enana? – Le dije a Alice aprovechando el silencio de Rosalie – No vas a saludar a Jasper?

Ella titubeó y por primera vez miró a Jasper a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

-Hola Alice – Dijo Jasper fríamente.

-Jazz – Susurró Alice sin saber qué esperar. Yo bloqueaba sus visiones, y se veía claramente nerviosa ante la incertidumbre.

-Jasper también encontró su Pareja – Canturreó Peter. Creo de poder salirse con la suya hasta se habría puesto a danzar alrededor de la enana lanzando confeti.

-Yo soy su Pareja! – Exclamó Alice, olvidada la timidez.

-Claro que no! – Dijo Peter – Lo convenciste de que lo eras, pero no has hecho más que hacerlo miserable por años, obligándolo a ser algo que no es.

-Pero no venimos a pedirte el divorcio porque ustedes nunca se casaron – Agregué. Ellos habían tenido una unión "simbólica", nada legal.

Alice simplemente se puso a llorar. O al menos eso parecía. Edward se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo ambiguo, protector, no exactamente fraternal… Pasaba algo entre esos dos? Puaj! Por suerte no se podrían reproducir! Tendrían al bebé más insoportable del mundo!

Jasper la miró por unos momentos con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada y nos preguntó a Peter y a mí

-Siempre ha hecho esto, verdad?

-"Esto" qué? – Preguntó Peter.

-Esto, hacerse la víctima, manipularme, fingir sentimientos… Nunca me di cuenta, nunca se me ocurrió dudar de ella – Dijo sorprendido.

-Desde el principio – Asintió Peter.

Alice se asomó un poco luciendo claramente cabreada. Pero siguió sacudiendo los hombros como si estuviera sollozando.

-Por qué no me dijeron? – Nos acusó Jasper mirándonos a los ojos.

-Te dijimos – Dijimos Peter y yo al unísono, no enojados, sino más bien resignados. Por supuesto que sería nuestra culpa que el muy imbécil no se diera cuenta de que su ex mujer es una enana diabólica!

-Me regalaste esta cicatriz – Le dije tirando de mi camiseta para mostrándole mi hombro, donde me mordió durante una pelea provocada por Alice. O más bien porque me atreví a criticar a Alice.

-Y a mí me arrancaste el brazo – Dijo Peter – Dos veces.

-Mierda! – Exclamó Jasper – Lo siento, debí haberlos escuchado.

-No pasa nada – Le dijo Peter sacudiendo la mano, dejándolo todo en el pasado – Total ahora tienes a Lis.

-Quién es Lis? – Chilló Alice cortando la llantería de inmediato.

-La Pareja de Jasper – Respondí modulando cada palabra.

-Es súper cool – Dijo Peter.

-E inteligente – Dije yo.

-"Cool" e "inteligente"? Suena fea – Dijo Alice venenosamente.

Jasper simplemente sonrió. Una sonrisa satisfecha y un poco fanfarrona.

-Si decirte eso a ti misma te hace feliz, adelante, imagínala con acné y bigote – Le dijo.

-Sí, imagina que no es más alta y curvilínea que tú – Dijo Peter – Imagina que sus piernas son cortitas como las tuyas.

-E imagina que es una más del montón, que no es increíblemente talentosa – Agregué sin entrar en detalles. Los dones de cada vampiro son privados a menos que los quiera compartir, pero no hacía daño hacerle saber a Alice que Lis no era una vampiro cualquiera. Además se moriría de la intriga al no saber qué podía hacer su nueva rival.

Los Denali observaron todo este intercambio en silencio, pero cuando mencioné el don de Lis los ojos de Eleazar brillaron interesados. Maldita sea mi bocota! Una llamada a los Volturi tendría a Lis en la mira de Aro.

Carlisle se removió incómodo.

-Les parece si vamos al grano? Me imagino que esta visita tiene una razón de ser… - Dijo mientras Alice resoplaba de rabia.

-Tenemos problemas – Dije mirándolos a todos – _Todos_ tenemos problemas. Victoria se quiere vengar de los Cullen por haber matado a James protegiendo a Isabella sin saber que el que fue en su rescate soy yo. Pidió ayuda a María, la de los ejércitos del sur, para atacarlos. María por su parte aceptó porque quiere destruirlos para recuperar a Jasper.

-Pero Jasper ya no está con nosotros – Dijo Esme luciendo asustada y confundida.

-Ah, pero eso ellas no lo saben – Dijo Peter.

-Y nosotros, mi familia, qué tenemos que ver? – Preguntó Eleazar.

-Ustedes directamente nada, pero Irina sí. Ella vio cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo matamos a Laurent y se volvió medio loquita – Le respondí.

-Por qué hicieron tal cosa? – Preguntó Carmen horrorizada.

-Porque estaba atacando a la Pareja de Jasper, a pesar de que se supone que era vegetariano – Dijo Peter.

-Fue instinto, nada personal – Dijo Jasper, no disculpándose sino constatando un hecho.

-Y ahora Irina acaba de contactarse con María y Victoria para unirse en la venganza contra los Cullen – Terminé yo.

-Pero por…? – Preguntó Esme.

-Por qué contra los Cullen? – Terminé por ella - Porque ella no sabe que Emmett y Jasper se emanciparon del clan.

-O sea, tenemos a esas tres sicóticas buscando venganza, y la quieren obtener en contra nuestra a pesar de que la culpa es de ustedes y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver? – Preguntó Rosalie.

-Correcto – Dije.

-Y por qué debiéramos ayudarlos? – Preguntó altanera.

-Ahí es donde te estás equivocando, rubia – Le dije condescendientemente – Somos nosotros los que venimos a ayudarlos a ustedes. Podríamos ignorar el problema, dejar que esas perras los maten y obtengan sus venganzas y gracias a mi don nunca nos encontrarían, pero en cambio hemos reclutado la ayuda de varios clanes de todo el país y ahora llegó el momento de advertirlos a ustedes para que estén preparados.

-Pero es injusto! Nosotros no le hemos hecho daño a nadie – Dijo Esme. Como si la justicia tuviera algo que ver en el asunto.

-Injusto o no, es lo que es – Dijo Jasper – No se puede razonar con batallones de neófitos hambrientos, que es como los mantiene María para que estén aún más salvajes. De nada les servirá tratar de explicar, por carta o por teléfono, que ustedes son inocentes y que no mataron a James ni a Laurent y que ya no dan albergue al Mayor. Lloren, griten o pataleen, nadie va a escuchar.

-Todo por culpa de esa humana – Afirmó Rosalie furiosa.

-No, rubia. Todo es culpa de ustedes por involucrarla en el mundo supernatural y no ser capaces de protegerla en el momento que lo necesitó – Les dije.

-Pero sin embargo tú dices tener una relación con ella – Acusó Alice – _A pesar_ de ser supernatural.

-Isabella es mi Pareja, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos – Le expliqué con el tono de voz que uno usaría para hablar con un niño idiota - La única razón por la que debí intervenir tan rápido fue porque de lo contrario moriría. Yo era lo único supernatural en su destino, y la conocería en su momento, cuando ella estuviera más madura física y emocionalmente. Sin embargo ustedes interfirieron en su vida como una indulgencia hacia Edward, sabiendo que arriesgaban su integridad cada minuto. No me digan que la extrañaron en su muerte cuando fueron tan descuidados mientras la tuvieron con ustedes en vida – Les dije.

-Quiero verla! – Demandó Edward – Antes de seguir con cualquier plan necesito verla y escuchar de sus labios que lo que me dices es cierto. Necesito ver que está sana y a salvo.

-Puedes verla en mi mente – Afirmé.

-No es confiable, si sabes que estoy mirando, tu puedes imaginártela bien o mal a tu antojo – Respondió.

-Está bien, nos lo esperábamos – Dije suspirando de fastidio – Mañana nos vemos a las nueve de la mañana en Glass Park en Fairbanks, al este de la ciudad.

-Por qué a esa hora? No puede ser más temprano? – Preguntó Alice – Cuál es el punto de esperar?

-Nop, Isabella se pone de malas si la despierto demasiado temprano – Respondí.

-Todo a la conveniencia de la humana – Escupió Rosalie.

-Pero claro rubia, por supuesto – Dije sarcástico – Porque para Isabella es _tan_ _conveniente_ vivir escondida, escapando, debiendo dejar atrás a sus amigos y familia! Lo mínimo que puedo hacer para no angustiarla más es dejarla dormir un par de horas extra si le apetece. Además no es como si nosotros fuéramos a envejecer por esperar un rato a que ella complete su rutina de la mañana.

-Está bien, nos encontraremos en el lugar y a la hora propuestas – Dijo Carlisle zanjando la discusión.

-Siempre te he considerado mi amigo, Carlisle, pero tu familia cometió un montón de errores que yo he debido enfrentar. Mi prioridad es Isabella, y por ella voy a matar a cualquiera que se perfile como una amenaza – Dije mirando a todo el clan Cullen, especialmente a Edward.

-Comprendo tu posición y la respeto – Respondió seriamente – Espero honestamente que nuestra amistad pueda sobrevivir esta situación.

-No veo por qué no – Me encogí de hombros – Hasta mañana – Dije estrechando su mano. Al resto les hice un gesto de despedida, porque a la única que habría estado dispuesto a tocar es a Esme, pero ella siempre me ha temido y ahora ya ni siquiera se molestaba en esconder su pavor.

Peter y Jasper se despidieron de la misma manera y emprendimos rumbo hacia Fairbanks.

Entrando a la ciudad Peter llamó a Charlotte, quién le dio las indicaciones para llegar al Pike's Waterfront Lodge, un enorme hotel ubicado a orillas del Cripple Creek, fuera de la ciudad, camino al aeropuerto.

Nuestras llaves esperaban en la recepción así es que cada uno tomó la suya y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

No alcancé a abrir la puerta por completo cuando ya tenía a Isabella encaramada en mí de un salto.

-Garr! – Exclamó rociando todo mi rostro con pequeños besos – Te extrañé un montón!

-Isabella… - Dije aspirando profundamente su cuello, detrás de la oreja, un lugar donde su esencia estaba muy concentrada.

-Estaba preocupada – Dijo abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas y escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Preocupada por qué? Sabías que estaba con dos de los mejores luchadores que existen – Le dije besando su cabello y acunándola con mis brazos mientras nos dirigía a la cama. De reojo me fijé en que si bien la habitación tenía todo lo indispensable y se veía limpia y bien equipada, estaba decorada con un mal gusto espantoso, ninguno de los muebles combinaba entre sí y las cortinas y el edredón tenían estampados distintos y horribles. Este se suponía que era el hotel más recomendado de Fairbanks según "Trip Advisor"… No quise ni imaginar lo que serían los demás hoteles de la zona.

-No sé, que sufrieran una emboscada o algo… No sé Garr, nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar la gente a las malas noticias… - Explicó.

-Malas noticias? Les di las mejores noticias – Le dije mirándola a los ojos – Que estás viva!

-Sí, pero también les contaste que soy tu Pareja y acerca del trío de psicópatas que se les viene encima… - Argumentó.

-No te preocupes por eso, mañana nos vamos a reunir todos en Fairbanks para planear una estrategia – Dije depositándola con todo cuidado en la cama y comenzando a tironear sus calcetines para desnudarla.

-Cómo… Cómo reaccionó Edward a la noticia? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Cree que te estoy forzando de alguna manera – Respondí besando el empeine de su pié derecho – Cree que tú jamás te podrías enamorar de mí.

-Por qué no podría? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Básicamente, por viejo y por asesino – Respondí honestamente.

-Y él qué se cree? Tiene más de cien años y se pasó al menos una década matando gente a diestra y siniestra! – Exclamó enojada.

-Bueno, supongo que Edward no es particularmente consecuente con su discurso – Le dije levantando su camiseta de a poco, descubriendo su suave y pálido estómago. Lo besé con reverencia y restregué mi mejilla contra su piel para cubrirme con su esencia.

-Garr! – Chilló retorciéndose – Me da cosquillas! Tu barba me da cosquillas!

-No es eso lo que trato de hacer – Le dije subiendo su camiseta un poco más – No es eso lo que te quiero provocar…

-Garr… Ya cené – Dijo con los ojos cerrados, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Sí? – Pregunté sin entender por qué era relevante.

-Ajá… - Suspiró – Y cepillé mi cabello y lavé mis dientes…

-Ok…

-Eso significa que no tendremos interrupciones hasta mañana – Explicó abrazándome con sus piernas – Soy toda tuya…

oooOooo

Nos amamos por horas hasta que ella cayó agotada, y jadeante se acurrucó sobre mi cuerpo y se quedó dormida.

Isabella se entregaba a mí cada vez más libre, cada vez más desinhibida y cada vez más demostrativa.

Ya no temía expresar sus sentimientos mediante caricias, besos o palabras, y yo bebía cada uno de estos gestos, ansioso para no perderme nada de lo que me estaba sucediendo… Porque lo cierto es que no podía más que agradecer a mi buena estrella, a Peter y a mi destino.

**Próximo capítulo, reencuentro de Bella con los Cullen y Lis conoce a Alice… Uuuuuuuh!**

**Opinen, opinen, opinen!**


	23. Chapter 22: Encuentro

**Hola a todas. Nuevo y esperado capítulo de "Mi Destino". En el álbum de Facebook de este fic encontrarán fotos que las ayudarán a visualizar mejor lo que describo.**

**Abrazos a todas.**

**Capítulo 23**

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go.

_Let Her Go / Passenger_

**GARRETT POV**

-Isabella, despierta, ya es hora – Le dije besando su cabello, sabiendo que estaba despierta desde hacía un buen rato, pero por alguna razón fingía dormir.

No hubo reacción. Nada. Tiesa como una tabla.

Lo que confirmaba que estaba fingiendo, porque de estar dormida se habría removido, no habría pretendido estar muerta.

-Isabella, ya está bien, sé que despertaste antes de que saliera el sol. Por qué no quieres hablarme? – Pregunté. Habíamos hecho el amor, y se había dormido en mis brazos perfectamente contenta. No hubo peleas, ni siquiera una discusión… Por qué despertó enojada?

-No quiero ir – Me dijo con voz clara, demostrando estar plenamente consciente.

-Mmmmmh? – Pregunté sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

-No quiero ir, no quiero ver a los Cullen, no quiero ver a Edward – Dijo escondiendo aún más su rostro en mi cuello.

Me quedé un momento pensativo mientras acariciaba su espalda, ponderando qué decir. Los Cullen la esperaban, si ella no aparecía pensarían lo peor y no era el momento de dañar aún más nuestras relaciones. Pero por otro lado, cómo forzarla cuando una parte de mí se regocijaba ante la idea de esconderla y conservarla sólo para mí?

-Si no quieres ir no te puedo obligar – Le dije – Pero la verdad es que me sorprende escuchar que te vas a ocultar como si estuvieras haciendo algo vergonzoso…

-No es eso! – Exclamó sentándose, perfectamente cómoda con su desnudez.

-Entonces qué es? - Pregunté.

-No me avergüenzo de ti, no me avergüenzo de nosotros, me avergüenzo de mí! – Exclamó con los ojos brillantes – Edward era mi novio, le debía lealtad, o al menos decirle que habíamos terminado! Ahora cómo lo enfrento? No puedo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado! Lo traicioné! Soy una persona horrible!

-Isabella tú fuiste leal. Te resististe cuanto pudiste, pero lo nuestro no es una simple aventura o una atracción momentánea. Tu eres mi Pareja y ese es un lazo ineludible, no importa cuando luches, y créeme, diste una buena pelea, recuerdas los primeros días? – Le dije tomando su mano.

-Pensaba que estabas loco – Sonrió a su pesar.

-Exacto – Le dije – Y recuerda que yo te secuestré, y si no hubiera sido por tu pierna rota te me habrías escapado sin dudar a la primera oportunidad.

-Debí avisarle… - Dijo débilmente.

-Quisiste hacerlo, pero yo no te lo permití – Afirmé - Tu seguridad dependía de que mantuvieras un bajo perfil y Edward no habría permitido que te quedaras a mi lado. No tuve alternativa y la verdad es que no me arrepiento, porque ahora te tengo conmigo, me amas, y estás tan a salvo como es posible dada la situación.

-Lo sé… Racionalmente lo sé, pero igual no sé qué decirle… - Balbuceó.

-Si no quieres no le digas nada, déjanos hablar a nosotros. Los Cullen quieren ver que estás bien y que no estás conmigo a la fuerza, eso es todo – Le dije.

-No quiero que me separen de ti – Confesó muy bajito – Van a tratar de llevarme con ellos, lo sé…

-Nunca! – Rugí – Eso JAMÁS va a pasar Isabella, NUNCA.

-Pero…

-Nunca! Eres mía – Afirmé sintiendo que el veneno hervía en mis venas ante la idea de perderla, de que me fuera arrebatada… De que ella _temiera_ que eso fura una posibilidad.

-Tuya! – Exclamó lanzándose a mis brazos – Tuya! No dejes que nos separen! Yo no tengo tu fuerza, no podría luchar si ellos…

-Si alguien, cualquiera llega a ponerte un solo dedo encima lo mato – Le dije abrazándola tan fuerte como su frágil cuerpo resistía – No hemos llegado hasta este punto en nuestra relación para que todo se vaya al carajo por los Cullen. Eres mía Isabella, mía para siempre.

-Entonces voy – Suspiró – Es mejor terminar de una vez, he vivido mucho tiempo temiendo este momento y de nada sirve que continúe aplazándolo, eso sólo prolongará la agonía ante lo inevitable. Además si tú estás conmigo no me da tanto miedo.

-Siempre estoy contigo, quieras o no, recuerdas? Ni cuando quisiste deshacerte de mí me largué. Ni cuando pensé que nunca cederías – Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Te hice sufrir, verdad? – Preguntó acariciando mi rostro.

No respondí. No había una buena respuesta. Sí, lo había pasado mal, pero confirmarlo sólo serviría para hacerla sentirse peor, ya no solo por los sentimientos maltratados de Edward, sino también los míos.

-Anda a la ducha, mientras te bañas voy a pedir tu desayuno – Le dije poniéndome de pié.

-No te vas a duchar conmigo? – Preguntó.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, nos vamos a atrasar y vas a terminar oliendo a sexo – Le dije en un enorme despliegue de fuerza de voluntad.

-Garr, me consta que ayer fuiste a ver a los Cullen cubierto de mi esencia de pies a cabeza – Me dijo poniéndose de pié y tambaleándose. Me acerqué a ella a tiempo para afirmarla de los antebrazos.

-Qué te pasó? Te sientes bien? – Pregunté preocupado.

-Bien, no pasa nada, me paré muy rápido y creo que estoy baja de azúcar, he pasado muchas horas sin comer nada contundente, anoche cené una ensalada – Dijo quitándole importancia. Se empinó en la punta de sus pies y besó mi mejilla – En qué estábamos? - Preguntó

-En que ayer visité a los Cullen oliendo a ti… – Respondí apreciando la delicada curva de su cintura.

-Exacto – Dijo ella.

-…Porque ayer necesitaba que me creyeran cuando les dijera que estamos juntos, y no me importaba que se enojaran o me trataran de atacar, como efectivamente sucedió – Respondí.

-Edward? Edward te atacó? - Preguntó preocupada – Qué le hiciste? - Insistió.

-Nada Isabella, nada, lo inmovilicé pero no lo golpeé como me habría gustado, porque sabía que tú no lo aprobarías y no quiero tener problemas contigo por culpa de ese bastardo – Le dije un poco cabreado de que se preocupara tanto por él. Aunque por otro lado, a ella jamás se le ocurrió que Edward me pudiera hacer algo a mí… Eso es confianza…

-Gracias Garr, no debe haber sido fácil – Dijo abriendo el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha.

-Está bien, supongo que no me faltarán oportunidades en el futuro – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero hoy? Cuál es la diferencia? – Preguntó mojando su cabello.

-La diferencia es que no voy a arriesgarme a que pierda el control en tu presencia – Dije estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada línea de su cuerpo, cada músculo contrayéndose y relajándose... Hasta que se giró a tomar el champú y perdió el equilibrio nuevamente. Otra vez se le doblaron las rodillas y casi se da en la cadera con el canto de la tina.

Nuevamente alcancé a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara, pero esta vez fue más peligroso, porque una caída en la ducha puede llegar a resultar mortal.

-Cuidado Isabella! Qué es lo que tienes? Estás enferma? Te quieres quedar en cama? – Pregunté sosteniéndola bajo el chorro de agua, empapándome en el proceso.

-No, no, estoy bien, sólo un poquito débil – Dijo apoyándose en mí para enjuagarse. Aproveché de enjabonarme rápidamente y una vez que ambos estuvimos limpios corté el agua y la saqué de la tina con mucho cuidado. Luego la sequé y la senté en el vanitorio con una toalla enrollada como un turbante en el pelo.

-Qué vas a desayunar? - Le pregunté desde la habitación, donde me calcé los jeans menos impresentables que tenía (lo que no es mucho, eran sólo los menos arrugados).

-Jugo de naranja, panqueques y huevos con jamón – Dijo balanceando las piernas, que era lo único que yo alcanzaba a ver a través de la puerta desde el ángulo en el que me encontraba.

-Café? – Pregunté.

-Ew! No! – Exclamó como si le hubiera ofrecido caca de perro.

-Tú siempre tomas café por la mañana… – Le dije extrañado asomándome al baño. Sin café Isabella se ponía aletargada y malhumorada.

-Ya no, que asco – Dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Ok, sin café entonces – Dije sin comprender, y realicé la orden.

Ella se bajó del vanitorio y se dirigió al closet donde escarbó un buen rato en su bolso y estudió algunas prendas de entre sus limitadas alternativas, y luego pasó a mi bolso con toda confianza, y escarbó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: Un delgado sweater gris, uno de mis favoritos porque es el que llevaba el día que conocí a Isabella.

Con toda calma Isabella se vistió. Ropa interior de color rosa pálido, calzas con diseños geométricos en colores pastel, mi sweater gris, un pañuelo de color rosa pálido como bufanda y las botas Ugg de color rosa que le regalé a pesar de sus reclamos argumentando que eran ridículamente caras en comparación con las mismas botas de cualquier otra marca.

Se equivocaba, no era lo mismo.

Además yo vi como las miraba cuando las identificó en la tienda de Ugg… Isabella las quería, aunque no lo admitiera, y para ella compraría sólo lo mejor.

Y ahora confirmaba que había sido una buena idea. A pesar de que su atuendo era absolutamente casual, se veía preciosa, cómoda y única en su estilo.

-Alguna razón por la que quisieras usar mi sweater? – Pregunté – Te queda enorme.

-Quiero oler a ti – Dijo simplemente – No para los demás, sino para mí. Tu olor me calma.

-Usa lo que quieras – Le dije besando su coronilla y apurándome en vestirme sin planear mi atuendo. Simplemente me puse un par de calcetines, mis botas vaqueras y una camiseta negra de manga corta, mostrando con orgullo mis cicatrices, esas que le producían tanta repulsión a los Cullen. Nunca estaba de más recordarle al enemigo que soy un soldado experimentado.

Para cuando llegó el desayuno ambos estábamos vestidos, e Isabella comió un poco de todo y declaró demasiado pronto que no quería más.

Definitivamente estaba enferma, ella era capaz de comerse todo lo que había en los platos no una, sino tres veces. Lo sé, lo he visto.

La miré preocupado, evaluándola sin decir nada. No se veía afiebrada o colorada, sino más bien lo contrario. Cuando me acerqué a besar su frente la encontré helada y más bien pálida.

-Llevas una chaqueta? – Pregunté.

-Sip – Me dijo tomando su abrigo y su bolso del closet.

-Tienes las manos heladas – Le dije – No trajiste guantes?

-No tengo guantes – Me corrigió – Para qué los necesitaría viviendo en Arizona?

-Vamos a pasar a la tienda de recuerdos de Recepción, seguro que tienen ahí. Me pareció ver que al menos tienen gorros de lana… - Le dije tomando su mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Donde vamos a encontrar a los demás? – Preguntó sin comentar.

-Abajo, frente al estacionamiento – Le dije.

-Ok – Dijo y apretó mis dedos.

Cuando entramos al ascensor nos encontramos solos, y ella no dudó en abrazarme acurrucándose a mi lado como si se quisiera fundir con mi piel. Isabella estaba asustada.

Y yo odiaba que sufriera por esta situación.

Afortunadamente la tienda de regalos estaba abierta y efectivamente tenían guantes de lana y mitones. Isabella eligió unos guantes grises que la cubrían hasta el primer nudillo. Cuando le pregunté por qué no compraba guantes que cubrieran su mano entera me respondió que odiaba no tener sensibilidad en la yema de los dedos, y acto seguido pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla, rosándome apenas.

-Me gusta sentirte – Dijo simplemente.

Luego caminamos abrazados hasta el estacionamiento, donde nos encontramos con el espectáculo que ofrecían Jasper y Lis a Peter y Char, que los miraban más interesados que escandalizados.

Lis se encontraba sentada en el capó del auto de Jasper, con las piernas lo suficientemente abiertas como para acomodar a Jasper, que la besaba con total abandono.

Ella lo abrazaba enredando sus dedos en su cabello y rodeándolo con sus piernas. Estaban virtualmente fornicando con ropa a plena vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Y lo peor?

Jasper estaba proyectando.

-Jasper corta el show triple equis! – Le dije tocando su hombro, sabiendo que si no se detenía en los próximos segundos Isabella seguiría el ejemplo de su prima en el capó de "Larry" o del auto más cercano.

-Jazz, hay niños cerca! – Dijo Isabella con una voz forzada, contenida. Afectada?

-Mmmmmmmh – Fue todo lo que se dignó a contestar el "Mayor".

-Lis suéltalo! – Exclamó Isabella zamarreando el brazo de su prima – O por último métanse al auto antes de empezar a manosearse, degenerados exhibicionistas!

Lis poco a poco abrió los ojos sin dejar de acariciar y besar a Jasper, y al ver nuestras expresiones cabreadas lo soltó, aturdida al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando.

A Jasper esto no le gustó demasiado.

-Hola Bella – Saludó Lis desenredándose de su Pareja, quién se apoyó en el capó de su auto medio doblado para esconder su erección.

Como si eso fuera posible.

-Hola Lis – La saludó Isabella abrazándola – Jasper estaba proyectando.

-Lo sé…! – Dijo Lis, avergonzada – Es que cuando empezamos nos cuesta parar, nuestra lujuria se retroalimenta!

-Oye Lis, una pregunta y no te enojes… - Le dijo Isabella sonriendo divertida - Así vas a ir vestida a la reunión?

Lis se miró haciendo inventario, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Isabella lanzó una carcajada y la abrazó.

-Perfecto – Aprobó Charlotte.

Lis vestía unos shorts de mezclilla muy cortos, toscas botas de caña alta con punta de acero y suela gruesa marca Caterpillar, de las que sobresalían gruesos calcetines azules que le llegaban a las rodillas, una sencilla camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y una enorme camisa abierta a cuadros rojos y azules que por su tamaño claramente pertenecía a Jasper.

Tanto a Isabella como a Lis les gustaba usar la ropa de su hombre como escudo, era gracioso.

Pero lo mejor de la tenida de Lis por mucho era que sus shorts además de estar rotos y deslavados, tenían ciertas… Alteraciones.

Los bolsillos traseros habían sido reemplazados por pequeñas banderas confederadas, convirtiéndola en una especie de reina red-neck y la máxima fantasía sexual de Jasper. Con razón se la estaba pseudo-cogiendo en el capó de su auto…

-Te ves increíble – Le dijo Isabella.

-Alice va a ir de culo cuando te vea – Dijo Charlotte contrastando sus duras palabras con su delicada vestimenta, acercándose, y luciendo perfectamente pulcra en su clásico y sencillo atuendo compuesto de jeans ajustados, un femenino sweater a rayas rosa y blancas, bufanda rosa, ballerinas rosa y bolso color rosa pálido. Hermosa pero sin exponer su piel.

-De adónde sacaste esos shorts? – Preguntó Isabella a Lis.

-Los compré viejos y deshilachados en una tienda de segunda mano del "Ejército de Salvación" que queda junto al centro comercial, me costaron un dólar cincuenta, y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de arreglarlos, como una broma a Jasper, así es que compré un par de banderines confederados y los cosí los a los bolsillos traseros – Respondió Lis – No fue difícil.

-"Ejército de Salvación"? – Preguntó Char abriendo mucho los ojos y luego se largó a reír – Es perfecto! – Exclamó – Perfecto!

-Por qué tanto? Qué es perfecto? – Preguntó Lis intrigada.

-Es perfecto porque Alice no usa nada que no lleve la marca de un diseñador europeo prestigioso, y no hablo de cualquier diseñador. Debe ser una casa de moda importante – Aclaró Peter, disfrutando la situación.

-Y no creo que conozca el concepto de ropa de segunda mano – Agregó Char – Menos del "Ejército de Salvación".

-Oh… Lo siento – Dijo Lis bajando la mirada y luego rápidamente volviéndose a Jasper, claramente complicada – Me debería cambiar? No quiero avergonzarte… Debiste decirme…

-No les hagas caso – Dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño para todos en general – Te ves hermosa, esos son mis shorts favoritos y las botas que más te gustan a ti, verdad? – Ella asintió rodeando el torso de Jasper con sus brazos – Entonces que el resto se joda! – Declaró.

-Sí Lis, que se jodan! A nosotros nos gusta cómo te ves! – Dijo Peter.

-Te ves sexi – Dijo Isabella – Como Daisy Duke de los "Dukes de Hazzard" pero con un coeficiente intelectual de tres dígitos.

Lis miró a Char esperando su veredicto.

-A mí me gusta – Dijo Char – Te ves sexi y te ves como si te importara un carajo impresionar a la enana.

-Me importa un carajo impresionarla! – Afirmó Lis – Pero no quiero avergonzar a Jasper sin querer… Creo que tengo algún vestido por ahí… - Dijo mirando hacia la entrada del hotel.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer que me avergüence, Elise – Dijo Jasper – Te ves hermosa, eres perfecta.

-Seguro? – Insistió Lis – No me importaría…

-Lis, mírame a mí – Le dijo Isabella – Yo me veo como si aún estuviera usando pijama!

Y era verdad. Sus calzas parecían parte de un atuendo para lucir en una pijamada, no una reunión, pero no sería yo quien dijera nada.

-Si sabes que parece que te vienes recién levantando por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó Lis – Si sabes que te van a juzgar por tu apariencia…

-Porque hay sólo una persona a la que quiero impresionar y es a Garrett – Le dijo Isabella sin soltar mi mano – Y a él no le importa qué ropa uso o la marca de mis prendas. Hoy necesito estar cómoda porque estoy súper nerviosa, y si me pusiera ropa más elegante estaría toda tiesa y aún más intranquila.

-Jazz, estás seguro de que no te importa que vaya vestida así? Es tu ex familia, tu ex mujer… Yo tengo tan pocas habilidades sociales que olvido esos detalles, pero tú debiste decir algo cuando me viste aparecer en esta facha… - Dijo Lis.

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que sentí al verte – Le dijo Jasper mirándola serio, intensamente – Adoro tus shorts confederados, adoro tus botas y adoro ese bolígrafo que traes atravesado en la cabeza!

-Mierda! Siempre lo olvido, es una costumbre humana, así los lápices no se me perdían… - Dijo Lis quitándose el bolígrafo que sostenía un moño desordenado.

-Déjatelo Elise, déjatelo como estaba! Esa eres tú y así te quiero! Si te quisiera peinada de otra forma te lo diría, o te habría regalado cintillos, trabas y elásticos, pero no lo he hecho porque no lo necesitas! No dejes que te asuste Alice con su ropa y su dinero. Lo cierto es que todo el dinero que ha gastado hasta ahora es mío, y de aquí en adelante será el de Carlisle, porque ella no le ha trabajado un día a nadie. Si tú quisieras podrías derrochar dinero de forma ilimitada, pero ni se te ha ocurrido hacerlo porque eres mucho más que lo que vistes. Eres una mujer increíble Elise, y si quieres cambiarte de ropa hazlo porque es lo que tú quieres, no lo que crees que nosotros o los Cullen y Denali esperan de ti – Le dijo Jasper acariciando su mejilla. Lis asintió y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Vamos – Dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos. Lo besó suavemente en los labios y volvió a levantar su cabello en un moño atravesado por el mentado bolígrafo.

oooOooo

Acudimos al punto de encuentro en "Larry" al ser el auto más espacioso. Isabella tenía razón, "Larry" era un monstruo y en él cabía de todo.

Una vez que bajamos del auto, que estacionamos a una cuadra de la plaza, Isabella y Charlotte se tomaron del brazo y conversaron en voz baja muertas de risa. Detrás de ellas Peter y yo observábamos nuestros alrededores en busca de amenazas, y en la retaguardia Jasper y Lis caminando abrazados y con las cabezas juntas, cruzando algunas palabras y un montón de miradas.

Al llegar a la plaza, como era de esperarse, los Cullen y Denali ya se encontraban ahí.

Isabella no los vio al principio, y siguió contando una larga historia a Charlotte, que actuaba como si nada pasara pero obviamente ya había visto a los otros clanes.

Finalmente cuando estábamos relativamente cerca, Me acerqué a Isabella y susurré en su oído.

-Están aquí.

-Dónde? – Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y finalmente los identificó, pasando la fuente tras unos árboles. Probablemente si yo no los hubiera olido tampoco los habría visto, porque estaban innaturalmente inmóviles como estatuas.

-Ahí – Señalé y aproveché para pararme a su lado y rodear su cintura.

-Oh… - Dijo cuando se acercaron los clanes. Edward a la cabeza tenía la vista fija en ella, y no prestó atención a formalidades de ningún tipo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo sin acusar su condición supernatural y la envolvió en un abrazo aspirando profundamente.

-Bella…! – Suspiró.

Isabella tomó sus bíceps para separarse gentilmente de él, pero Edward pareció no darse cuenta.

No me gustó para nada, pero no me convenía actuar como el novio celoso. No aún.

Y en ese momento, antes de que yo o nadie más pudiera intervenir, se escuchó un claro gruñido, una amenaza… De parte de Lis.

Jasper la trató de contener abrazándola, pero él sabía que si usaba su don ella usaría el suyo, y las cosas se saldrían de control.

-Lis, Lis! – Dijo Peter llamando su atención, parándose frente a ella. Una maniobra peligrosa al tratar con un neófito, pero qué demonios! – Qué pasó?

-Suéltala! Que la suelte! – Rugió Lis debatiéndose, tratando de que la liberaran. Mal. Estábamos llamando la atención.

-Lis, calma – Dijo Jasper susurrando en su oído – Calma… Shhhhh… Todo está bien…

-No está bien! – Gritó frustrada – Que la suelte! Que la suelte!

-Edward suéltala – Le dije tratando de sonar sereno. Lo último que necesitábamos era a Lis destruyendo la plaza como si fuera Godzilla en Hong Kong.

Edward me miró confundido, reconociendo por primera vez a otras personas a su alrededor, y luego miró a Lis fijamente a los ojos.

-No es así, te equivocas… - Le dijo.

-Aléjalo Garrett, se la quiere comer! Está a punto de morderla! – Rogó Lis.

-Aléjate Edward, Lis es una neófita y no queremos que se descontrole en público – Dijo Peter con voz baja pero una amenaza en su tono.

-No la voy a morder! – Se defendió Edward – Jamás lo haría!

-Su sed es enorme – Dijo Lis sin prestarle atención – Y la sangre de Bella lo vuelve loco… Hasta a mí me dan ganas de comérmela cuando siento su sed!

-Sí, Bella es mi cantante… - Admitió Edward – Pero yo…

-Cómo puedes permitirte estar cerca de ella? – Preguntó Lis en tono de reproche.

-Mi autocontrol es enorme – Dijo Edward orgulloso.

-Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que es esa actitud? Del riesgo al que exponías a Bella cada momento que pasó junto a ti? – Lo acusó furiosa.

-No es para tanto, lo tengo bajo control – Repitió Edward.

-Tú lees la mente – Dijo Lis entrecerrando los ojos –Tu sabes que yo _sentí_ tu sed. Extrañas la sangre humana en general pero _te mueres_ por la de Bella. Si la amas cómo pudiste exponerla a eso?

-Y quién te crees que eres tú para venir a cuestionar a Edward? – Preguntó Alice acercándose hasta posicionarse junto a Edward, con las manos en las caderas y una actitud cabreada, mirando a Lis de pies a cabeza como quien mira un chicle que se le pegó en la suela de sus Ferragamo de color negro y dorado.

-Soy Elise, la prima de Bella y Pareja de Jasper – Dijo Lis imitando el gesto hostil de Alice. Ella _sentía_ el desprecio de la enana, no había lugar a interpretación. Por supuesto, Lis era más alta y su atuendo sugería que estaba lista para patear traseros, en cambio Alice en su vestidito Carolina Herrera y tacones se veía como si tuviera trece años y jugara con la ropa de su madre – Y basándome en los sentimientos de rabia y celos que emanas, asumo que eres Alice. Te diría que es un gusto, pero la verdad, no lo es – Dijo Lis interponiendo su cuerpo entre Edward e Isabella.

Yo sabía que Edward no atacaría a Isabella a pesar de su sed, pero me gustó ver a Elise protegiendo a mi mujer. En caso de ser necesario Lis sería una excelente guardaespaldas.

-Es una broma, verdad? – Chilló Alice a Jasper, genuinamente sorprendida – _Esto_ es tu Pareja? Por _esto_ me cambiaste? Estás loco? Mírala! Parece una salvaje! Donde la conseguiste? En un estacionamiento de casas rodantes? Una convención red-neck?

-Alice! No hables así de mi prima! – Dijo Isabella, sorprendida. Ella no había visto la cara menos amable de su "amiga".

-Tu prima? Por supuesto, tu prima! – Dijo Alice levantando los brazos al aire – La mala semilla se lleva en la sangre!

-Hey! – Exclamó Isabella – Yo qué te hice?

-No me hagas comenzar a detallar todo lo que le hiciste a esta familia, _Isabella_… - Dijo Alice, venenosa.

-No me hagas patearte el trasero, niña-gremlin – Le dijo Lis muy en serio – Mis botas tienen punta de acero.

Jasper sonrió y Peter lanzó una carcajada, francamente divertido con la situación. Claro, como su Pareja no estaba involucrada, podía disfrutar del show.

-Edward! Me está amenazando! – Dijo Alice aferrándose al brazo de su "hermano". Puaj!

-Y habla en serio, Alice – Dijo Edward suavemente – Mejor que le hagas caso y retrocedas, no está blufeando.

-Edward! – Chilló Alice. Las cosas no le estaban resultando como quería.

En el intertanto Isabella aprovechó de acercarse a mí. La rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo y besé su cabello.

-Esa enana es tu ex? – Susurró Lis a Jazz – De verdad? No había un cesto de serpientes cascabel o un balde de escorpiones que te pudieras llevar a la cama? Jasper, esa mujer es veneno puro! – Dijo genuinamente sorprendida.

-Bueno… Sí, ahora lo sé… - Murmuró Jasper.

-Si no tuvieras tu don lo entendería, pero cómo pudiste ignorar que más encima está enamorada de Edward? – Insistió.

-Nunca quise sobre analizar sus sentimientos, me pareció una falta de respeto, y ella siempre dijo que quería a Edward como a un hermano! Cómo iba a imaginar que eran _esa_ clase de hermanos? – Preguntó Jasper, claramente incómodo.

-Te metiste con Alice? - Preguntó Isabella dirigiéndose a Edward – Eeeeew! – Dijo antes de que él contestara.

-Por supuesto que no Bella! Tú sabes que te he amado sólo a ti – Exclamó Edward.

-Qué montón de mierda! – Exclamó Tanya levantando las manos y dejándolas caer.

-Lo sé, verdad? – Dijo Kate lo suficientemente alto como para que hasta Isabella escuchara – Pero al menos yo aún tengo posibilidades, no hay forma de que esa humana sea capaz de satisfacer a un hombre experimentado como Garrett.

Isabella se tensó en mis brazos y dirigió una mirada de odio puro hacia Kate. Era tan intensa que por un momento deseé que se manifestara un don vampírico e hiciera que la cabeza de Kate estallara por los aires.

Por supuesto, nada pasó. Isabella siguió lanzando puñales con sus ojos y las Denali simplemente sonrieron satisfechas.

-Y tú, Peter? Cómo has estado? Has pensado en mí desde la última vez que nos vimos? – Preguntó Tanya en un ronroneo. A ella todos los buses le servían, y tenía una debilidad particular por Peter y su cordial indiferencia a sus encantos.

-Bien… No… - Dijo Peter medio atorado. Estando frente a Char no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Así veo – Dijo Tanya – Estaba pensando en las cosas que podríamos hacer para conocernos mejor…

Char mantuvo su rostro totalmente en blanco y mientras Peter balbuceaba como un idiota, ella se quitó su bufanda y el delicado sweater blanco y rosa que llevaba. Se los entregó a Isabella junto con su bolso y dio un paso adelante y cruzó sus brazos, sin decir ni expresar nada.

Quedó usando sólo un sostén deportivo negro con borde rosa marca Adidas, jeans a la cadera y sus ballerinas. Se veía hermosa e imponente a pesar de ser solo un poco más alta que Alice.

Pero lo que le daba poder era su actitud desafiante y las heridas de guerra que la respaldaban. Esas que gritaban que había participado en cientos de batallas contra soldados curtidos y las había sobrevivido.

Charlotte siempre trató de disimular sus cicatrices, sabiendo que en una mujer eran aún más terroríficas, porque las mujeres de la raza no son tan fuertes físicamente como los hombres, razón por la cual rara vez eran convertidas para participar en batalla, sino como premio para los soldados sobresalientes. Eran esclavas sexuales.

Char escapó ese destino de prostitución gracias a Jasper, pero cayó en algo igualmente horrible. Debió aprender a defenderse para sobrevivir y lo hizo. Cada día que resistió fue un triunfo contra la ley de probabilidades, y cuando conoció a Peter todo cambió.

Peter era su premio. Su milagro, y ella el de él.

Peter y Charlotte eran una Pareja bien consolidada, con décadas y décadas de historia, y a pesar de que su amor fuera menos efusivo y evidente en público, ellos funcionaban como unidad. Una máquina perfectamente engrasada.

Nadie se interpondría entre ellos.

Por lo que no me extrañó la silenciosa declaración de Char. Exponer sus cicatrices le era doloroso porque exponía un pasado horrible e imposible de borrar. Pero también era un abierto desafío. Peter era suyo y lucharía con cualquiera o todas a la vez.

Y por supuesto que ganaría.

-Agh! Cúbrete de una vez! – Dijo Rosalie, la primera en reaccionar – No sé cómo expones tu deformidad tan tranquilamente!

Peter se tensó. Primero porque odiaba a Rosalie y cualquier cosa lo haría querer golpearla.

Y segundo porque de entre Jasper, Pete y yo, Char era la menos dañada, pero la que más sufría ante el irreversible daño que dejó en su piel su tiempo en el campamento de María.

Pete posó una mano en la cintura de Char acariciando una profunda mordedura que marcaba su costado, y la empujó detrás de él.

Luego la rodeó y no dijo nada, simplemente se agachó y se preparó para atacar…

Pero en ese momento Isabella se me escapó de los brazos, ya que no estaba prestando atención, dejándome con la ropa y el bolso de Char y se cruzó por la ruta de Peter, una movida extremadamente peligrosa.

Me adelanté para atraparla, pero Jasper tomó mi brazo.

-Déjala – Moduló negando con la cabeza.

-No sé qué clase de perras irrespetuosas y sin corazón son ustedes – Le dijo Isabella a Tanya, Kate y Rosalie levantando la barbilla para encontrar sus miradas – Pero deberían sentirte honradas de conocer a alguien como Charlotte que es la amiga más leal que alguien pueda tener, una mujer dulce y valiente y un jodido buen soldado. Cada cicatriz no es una marca de su vergüenza, sino de su orgullo de haber sobrevivido al infierno. Ustedes obviamente no han sobrevivido a nada más serio que las enfermedades venéreas que de cualquier modo no se pueden contagiar como vampiros… Retrocedan, perras, o les juro que mi primer proyecto como neófita va a ser arrancar sus cabezas e insertárselas al azar en sus traseros.

Gruñidos. Tanya, Kate, Rosalie y Alice le estaban gruñendo a Isabella, que estaba justo frente a ellas, totalmente desprotegida.

Bueno, desprotegida no.

Jasper, Lis, Peter y yo gruñimos de vuelta moviéndonos en abanico tras ella. Lo hicimos con la promesa subterránea de desatar una guerra ante la menor amenaza a la integridad de Isabella.

Y Edward también gruñó. Contra su clan.

-Edward, Alice, Rosalie, ya basta! – Dijo Carlisle poniendo orden entre los miembros de su clan – Aquí nadie va a pelear con nadie, mucho menos frente a los transeúntes. Este sector del parque es aislado, pero no nos asegura total discreción. Peter, en qué quedamos ayer? – Preguntó molesto.

Uno podrá decir lo que quiera de Carlisle, pero de que es respetado, es respetado. Por todos.

-En que Irina se unió a Victoria y María. Hemos conseguido la promesa de ayuda por parte de varios clanes… - Comenzó a recitar Peter.

Mientras, Edward se volvió a acercar a Isabella.

-No sabes lo que he sufrido pensando que habías muerto, que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde… - Susurró en su oído sin molestarse en esconder su manipulación.

Isabella bajó la cabeza unos momentos, mortificada. Seguía sintiendo vergüenza por lo ocurrido. Seguía sintiéndose responsable de cuidar de los sentimientos de Edward.

-Lo siento… - Murmuró – Pero James me golpeó y rompió mi pierna y aunque quería no podía escapar de Garrett, Peter y Charlotte… - Explicó. Qué mierda? Entonces ahora que lo había visto se quería quedar con Cullen? Era eso? - Yo quería llamarte pero no me dejaron…

-Lo sabía! – Dijo Edward triunfal – Lo sabía, me amas, tal como yo te amo a ti – Dijo tomando la mano de Isabella. Debí reprimirme y enfocarme en lo que decía el resto del grupo, no podía interrumpir esta conversación. Isabella no me lo perdonaría, sin importar el resultado.

-Así fue al principio – Dijo Isabella -Todos me trataron bien, Garrett se esforzó un montón y yo me negaba a aceptarlo. Me aferraba a la idea de ti. A la idea de nuestro amor… Pero llegó un punto en que no pude seguir luchando contra lo que sentía – Dijo levantando la vista hacia Edward. Desde mi ángulo no pude ver su rostro pero olí sus lágrimas.

-Eso se llama "Síndrome de Estocolmo"… - Dijo Edward, aferrándose con uñas y dientes a la idea de que Isabella lo amaba – Es muy común…

-No Edward, eso se llama amor. No lo reconocí al principio porque quería amarte a ti… Pero aprendí a reconocer la diferencia. Amo a Garrett, Edward – Dijo limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-No, no… Estás confundida por estar tanto tiempo raptada… Cuando seas libre… - Balbuceó Edward.

-Soy libre! Incluso voy al colegio, tengo amigos… No se trata de una imposición Edward, créeme, amo a Garrett, tanto que estar separados es físicamente doloroso. Tanto que siento que me muero si él no está…

-Bella…

-Lo amo…

-Bella… Y si te estuvieran manipulando? – Preguntó Edward.

-Tú crees que Jasper y Emmett habrían permitido una cosa así? Soy su hermana pequeña, ellos cuidan de mí… - Afirmó Isabella.

-Bella no hagas esto – Insistió Edward.

-Lamento hacerte sufrir, pero no puedo evitarlo… Ni siquiera te puedo decir que desearía que las cosas fueran distintas, porque soy feliz con Garr – Susurró Isabella.

-Y qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Edward luciendo desorientado.

-Trata de ser feliz… - Dijo Isabella tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas – Trata y a lo mejor hasta encuentras a tu Pareja…

-Tú eres m… - Dijo. Me lo esperaba, pero me sentí furioso de todas formas. Es que no la estaba escuchando?

-No! – Interrumpió Isabella – No lo soy! O lo habrías sabido de inmediato, a primera vista! Pero tu atracción no fue instantánea, verdad? Al principio sólo podías pensar en nuevas formas de matarme…

Ok, eso era nuevo…

-Bella, por favor…

-Amo a Garrett - Dijo ella por última vez – Y espero sinceramente que encuentres a alguien a quien amar… Y que ojalá esa persona no sea Alice o Tanya. Son tóxicas y te comerían vivo.

-Alice nunca…

-Yo también creía eso, pero piénsalo… Tal vez no es tan dulce como parece… Mira, no me corresponde darte consejos románticos, pero lo voy a hacer de todas formas. Busca a alguien que te merezca, no alguien que simplemente tengas a mano. Yo en su momento me enamoré de todas y cada una de tus maravillosas cualidades y si no hubiera encontrado a Garrett estoy segura de que aún estaríamos juntos. No te resignes, no ames a medias… - Dijo Isabella con la voz ronca. Estaba llorando.

-Estás segura de que quieres pasar tu vida con ese b… - Preguntó él.

Error. Nadie me insulta frente a mi Pareja.

-No te atrevas, Edward Cullen! – Dijo ella empujándolo y murmurando entre dientes. Por supuesto el empujón la impulsó a ella hacia atrás. Directo a mis brazos – No en mi presencia.

La rodeé desde atrás y besé su húmeda mejilla.

-Lista? – Pregunté.

Ella asintió.

Nos vamos – Dije a nadie en particular – Peter y Jasper nos pondrán al día.

Con eso les dimos la espalda a todos y partimos. Por fin sentí que Isabella era verdaderamente mía, sin fantasmas del pasado. Cullen era tema superado y ahora sólo quedaba mirar hacia adelante.

**Quedo atenta a sus comentarios!**


	24. Chapter 23 : Mi Enfermedad

**Un capítulo publicado extra rápido, pero es que no me aguanté las ganas de saber qué pasaba a continuación así es que lo tuve que escribir.**

**Todo mi cariño va para Roxy que está muy enferma y para Lyz, cuyo marido estuvo (no sé si aún está) en el hospital. Es maravilloso saber que mis historias ayudan a distraerlas aunque sea por un rato. Un abrazo y fuerza.**

**Capítulo 23**

Don't call the doctor  
I'm gonna get better  
Don't run for the priest  
I'm gonna find some faith  
Just because I burned my bible baby  
It don't mean i'm too sick to pray

_Too Sick to Pray / Alabama3_

**BELLA POV**

Y regresamos a la casa del lago. Dónde estaríamos mejor y más protegidos?

Después de discutirlo bastante, se decidió que la fuerza está en los números y que Jasper y Lis se sumarían a nuestras vacaciones con el compromiso de que Lis se mantuviera sobrealimentada y que en caso de emergencia se largarían de inmediato. No podíamos permitirnos accidentes.

Al llegar, todos estuvieron felices de recibirnos, especialmente Emmett, que odiaba haberse perdido la diversión para quedarse como adulto responsable del grupo.

Él no quería controlar, quería ser parte de los que deben ser controlados.

Llegamos a eso de las siete de la tarde y me di una ducha bien caliente para quitarme el polvo del camino.

Afortunadamente Garr se deslizó a la ducha desde mi ventana abierta, porque cuando estaba enjuagando mi cabello comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y se debilitaban mis piernas, lo que disimulé aferrándome a su cuello con ambos brazos y haciéndolo abrazarme.

Él me acarició como siempre, sin sospechar nada, y yo descansé mi peso en él hasta que me sentí más fuerte y salí de la ducha.

Me envolví en una toalla y me tiré en la cama cuan larga soy, esperando a que el mundo dejara de girar.

Cuando Garr salió de la ducha me preguntó qué me pasaba, que por qué estaba mojando la colcha con mi cabello húmedo, y respondí diciendo que estaba un poco cansada con el viaje… Lo que no era del todo una mentira, aunque no era del todo cierto.

La verdad? Me sentía como la mierda desde hacía días.

Esa primera noche celebramos nuestro regreso e hicimos una fogata para asar salchichas y malvaviscos. Emmett y el resto del grupo que se quedó nos contaron de sus actividades y aventuras, mientras Char, Peter, Garr y yo debimos inventar toda una tragedia griega que justificara nuestra ausencia. Fue divertido porque cada cierto rato Peter se involucraba inventando nuevos parientes, lo que hacía muy difícil seguir el hilo del relato. Garrett y Jasper sonreían entre ellos, por lo que asumí que los nuevos parientes no eran completamente inventados, sino que estaban usando el nombre de viejos conocidos, como por ejemplo la "prima Piedad" (la zorra ex novia/amante/amiga con derechos de Garrett. Yo la odiaba por principio, pero no podía decir nada).

Además las cosas estaban un poquito tensas porque las Parejas no podíamos actuar como tales salvo por Emm con Emily y Jasper con Lis. Para evitar caer en viejas rutinas sin querer, nos sentamos separados, o de lo contrario nos tomaríamos de la mano o nos acariciaríamos sin darnos cuenta.

En definitiva, alrededor del fuego estábamos en orden Jasper, Lis, Emm, Emily, Garrett, Kristy, Peter, Gaby, Brennan, yo y Char, quien a su vez estaba junto a Jasper. Jazz no actuaba como nuestro pariente, sino como un amigo de infancia, y Lis actuaba como mi prima y la prima de Emmett, Char y Peter y como sobrina de Garrett. Como nos parecemos un poco y tenemos el mismo colorido podría haber pasado como mi hermana, pero como nunca antes la mencionamos, ya era demasiado tarde para involucrarla de forma más cercana.

En medio de las historias compartidas entre el grupo en general se armaron varias conversaciones privadas entre quienes estaban sentados lado a lado, y pude presenciar de cerca el cómo se retorcía Brennan, incómodo de que Gaby se le hubiera plantado junto a él.

Garr tampoco se veía feliz de que Brennan estuviera conmigo, pero yo ya estaba junto a Char cuando él se instaló, así es que no era mi culpa. Además Brenn no estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente trataba de hablar conmigo cuando Gaby se veía en la necesidad de respirar. Nuestras conversaciones no duraron mucho porque Gaby de inmediato reclamaba su atención tirando de la manga de su sweater, y entonces él rodaba los ojos y se giraba hacia ella.

Pero lo peor era que Kristy se había sentado junto a Peter empujando a Garrett hacia Emily. No fue tanto lo que dijo como lo que dio a entender, pero la cosa es que sin ser tan obvia e intensa como Gaby, Kristy dejó muy en claro su atracción por Peter, lo que hizo que el humor de Char se agriara tanto que Jasper comenzó a susurrarle al oído, me imagino que instrucciones y hasta órdenes de no matar a Kristy. Lis los miraba a uno y luego al otro y al final guiñándome un ojo, miró a Kristy, quién pasó de la total exuberancia a una especie de limbo de indiferencia. El cambio no fue violento, pero sí radical, y por fin Char pudo respirar tranquila. Sus hombros se relajaron e incluso aportó un poquito a la conversación.

La celebración fue corta porque nos retiramos relativamente temprano, ya que Jasper le inyectó una buena dosis de sueño a todos los humanos menos a mí, y yo aproveché de escabullirme de Garrett antes de que me atrapara para llevarme a la cama, y tomando la mano de Lis corrí a alcanzar a Char, entrelacé nuestros brazos y nos dirigí al borde del lago, junto al embarcadero.

Por un largo rato ninguna dijo nada, hasta que finalmente Char no se aguantó y lo soltó.

-La odio! Es en serio, no me aguanto más, la voy a matar!

-No Char, no lo vas a hacer – Dije sentada en el pequeño muelle, rosando el agua con la punta de los dedos de mis pies descalzos. En mi apuro por escabullirme había dejado mis zapatos junto al fuego y seguro Garr debía estar reclamando entre dientes que me voy a resfriar.

-Tú no entiendes…! – Dijo Char frustrada lanzando una piedra al lago.

-Si Char, si entiendo, y no es que no justifique el asesinato, a estas alturas sé que es una necesidad de la raza, pero entre otras cosas, me parece terriblemente inconveniente… - Le dije tratando de sonar razonable y no mojigata.

-Kristy no se ve realmente una mala persona, y no calza con mis estándares, pero por ti podría hacer una excepción – Dijo Lis muy despacito – Así no te ensucias las manos… Total, soy una neófita, es lo que se espera de mí.

-Mmmmmmh, nop. No es que me oponga a planear homicidios, créanme, me encanta ser una villana, pero antes de matar a Kristy creo que tienes que contestar una pregunta, Char… - Le dije.

-Cuál? – Refunfuñó ella mirando al horizonte.

-Le dijiste a Peter lo que te pasa como conversamos la otra vez? Le dijiste lo que te molesta su actitud pasiva frente a los coqueteos de otras mujeres? Porque me pareció muy valiente tu actitud en Alaska con los Cullen, pero no tendrías que haber llegado a eso si Peter hubiera sido más firme en su rechazo a los avances de esas brujas – Le dije.

-No… No dije nada, pero él debería saberlo…! – Dijo Char lanzando más piedritas al agua.

-Probablemente debería, pero los hombres son básicos, y definitivamente no son adivinos. Peter jamás te haría daño a propósito, pero si no le dices lo que te pasa cómo va a saber? - Pregunté.

-Lo sé, pero odio estos celos, esta inseguridad… Me da vergüenza – Dijo Char.

-Esa es la diferencia – Dijo Lis – Tú sientes vergüenza de tus celos, pero nuestros hombres los asumen como una característica más de su condición de machos. En el tiempo que llevo experimentando con mi don me dado cuenta de que sólo las mujeres experimentamos esa culpa… Los vampiros machos son territoriales y orgullosos de serlo. Qué haría Peter si alguien se te insinúa como lo hizo Tanya con él?

-Lo mata – Dijo Char simplemente – Si es humano lo mata, si es vampiro lo desmiembra… Ya ha sucedido…

-Y qué es lo que él espera de ti en esa misma situación? Te lo ha dicho? – Insistí.

-No, pero yo lo sé, él se sentiría herido en su orgullo si yo no rechazara al otro abiertamente…

-Y qué pasa si tú te quedas ahí, balbuceante sin saber qué decir? – Preguntó Lis.

-El otro muere y a mí no me hablaría en al menos un par de semanas – Dijo Char.

-Ves? A lo mejor es porque tú vienes de otra época, con una sociedad mucho más machista y estás asumiendo que por su condición masculina él tiene derecho a ser más posesivo y violento, pero por lo que he sentido en ustedes, sus emociones son bastante similares, solo que tú las reprimes – Dijo Lis.

-Si no quieres matar a Kristy o a la próxima que aparezca habla con Peter Char, él va a entender. Tú eres lo más importante para él, y si sabe que te está haciendo sufrir sin darse cuenta seguro que va a enmendar la situación – Dije.

-Peter te adora – Dijo Lis – Todavía se siente maravillado cuando te mira de repente, lo he notado. No dudes de su amor y de su compromiso, nadie te lo puede quitar, pero si te sentirías más cómoda con él siendo más firme en su negativa hacia otras mujeres, pídeselo. Probablemente él no es más radical para no herir los sentimientos de esas chicas, pero si los tuyos están en juego no tengas dudas de que tú eres la prioridad.

-Gracias… -Dijo Char después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Por qué? – Pregunté mientras salpicaba a Lis, que a su vez lanzaba piedras que caían cerca de mí.

-Tú sabes por qué! – Me dijo – Por estar aquí, por saber lo que necesito, por querer escuchar…

-Eso hacen las amigas – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Nunca antes había tenido amigas – Dijo Char.

-Yo tampoco – Confesó Lis.

-Entre ustedes no son amigas – Le dije a Char echando a correr hacia la casa – Lis es tu madrastra!

Cualquiera de las dos me pudo haber atrapado en segundos, pero me dejaron huir.

Aunque claro, mi carrera no me duró mucho, en el porche de la casa me esperaba Garrett con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y mis zapatillas colgando de su puño por los cordones.

-Hola tú – Me detuve justo frente a él y acaricié su cuerpo con el dedo índice desde el cuello hasta el estómago.

-Isabella… – Dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse enojado.

-Encontraste mis zapatillas, que bueno, así no se van a mojar con el rocío de la mañana… - Le dije tratando de rodearlo para entrar a la casa, pero él me bloqueó el paso.

-Isabella, no puedes andar descalza en la noche, te podrías haber enterrado algo en el pié, podías haber sangrado frente a Lis, y además te puedes enfermar, hace frío… - Me dijo aprisionándome entre su cuerpo y la baranda del porche.

-Pero nada de eso pasó! – Le dije restregando mi rostro en su cuello – Cárgame a mi dormitorio, tengo los pies helados – Exigí levantando los brazos.

-Isabella…! – Dijo incapaz de negarse. Era instintivo, debía cuidar de mí.

-Llévame a la cama Garr – Le pedí haciendo un puchero.

Me miró estudiándome muy serio, luego lanzó un suspiro resignado y luego me tomó cargándome sobre su hombro como un bulto.

-Hey! Yo quería que me cargaras como a una princesa, no como a un saco de papas! – Reclamé.

-No especificaste – Me dijo lanzándome a la cama como todo un bruto.

Le saqué la lengua y comencé a desvestirme rápidamente porque de verdad que tenía frío, y me quité la camiseta mientras Garr se acercó para ayudarme con mis súper cool pantalones capri cargo. Eran unos pantalones que adoraba porque tenían montones de útiles bolsillos para guardar golosinas.

-Isabella estás helada! – Exclamó Garrett quitando sus dedos de mi piel como si lo quemara.

-No es para tanto… Sólo tengo un poco de frío… Tú eres más helado que yo… - Dije y fui interrumpid por un inoportuno estornudo. Mío.

-Te enfermaste! – Me acusó como si hubiera cometido una afrenta personal… Bueno de alguna forma retorcida, lo hice… Descuidé a su novia…

-A lo mejor un poquito… - Confesé. Desde hacía días que no me sentía al cien por ciento, andaba mareada y con falta de apetito. Incluso en ocasiones vomité sin que Garr se enterara. Asumí que era uno de esos virus estomacales que pasan en cuarenta y ocho horas, pero habían pasado los días y yo seguía cada vez más débil.

Y ahora estaba débil y helada, y a pesar de mis intentos por disimularlo, estaba empezando a temblar.

Garr me miró aterrado y en un par de segundos me tenía vestida con un pijama de franela como si fuera una muñeca de papel, y me metió a la cama. Encendió la frazada eléctrica y acarició mi cabello, como asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar.

-No te vas a acostar conmigo? – Pregunté sacando una mano del capullo en el que me había envuelto.

-No, yo estoy helado, necesitamos calentarte – Respondió.

-Por eso… Ven a la cama… - Dije en un tono de voz más bien lastimero. Nada tentador. Nada sexi.

-No, voy a buscar a Lis – Dijo dándose media vuelta y largándose.

-Lis es veterinaria! No sabe de gente! Ni siquiera le gusta la gente! – Exclamé a nadie. Garr no estaba.

Minutos después irrumpían en mi habitación Lis, Jasper, Emmett y Garrett. Char y Peter habían desaparecido, lo que significaba que probablemente estaban conversando.

-Bella, hermanita, estás bien? – Preguntó Emmett lanzándose a la cama a mi lado, haciéndome rebotar ante el impacto y rodeándome con sus enormes brazos.

-Bien Emm, no me pasa nada – Dije – Son exageraciones de Garr.

Lis y Jazz se miraron y no dijeron nada. Probablemente podían detectar la mentira en mis palabras.

-Desde cuando te sientes mal? – Preguntó Emm.

-Unnnn… Os… Días – Dije cubriendo mi rostro hasta la nariz con la colcha de modo de ahogar mis palabras.

-Días? – Preguntaron Garrett y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-No es nada… Un virus estomacal… - Dije.

Ahí Lis frunció el ceño.

-Cuáles son los síntomas? – Preguntó.

-Nos pueden dejar solas? Esto es parte de la relación médico paciente… Fuera! – Demandé.

-NO! – Dijeron Emmett y Garrett.

-Si nos echas nos vamos a quedar en el pasillo junto a la puerta y vamos a escuchar igual – Dijo Jazz.

-Olvídalos Bell – Dijo Lis llamándome con el sobrenombre que me había dado de pequeña. No lo había usado hasta entonces, y pensé que o había olvidado.

-Han sido cosas sutiles… Sin importancia – Expliqué – Me canso más rápido y siempre quiero dormir, aunque me aguanto despierta todo lo que puedo. Mis músculos a veces no responden como debieran. Varias veces he estado a punto de desvanecerme…

-Varias veces? – Interrumpió Garrett – No solo las dos ocasiones en las que yo te sostuve?

-Varias veces – Repetí – Por eso los nuevos moretones y las magulladuras en las rodillas.

-Dijiste que tropezaste con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo – Dijo Garr en tono acusatorio.

Sólo lo miré pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

-Continúa – Dijo Lis recapturando mi atención.

-Hambre… No tengo hambre… Y lo que como… - Hice un gesto incómodo.

-Diarrea? – Preguntó.

-Lis! – Exclamé muerta de vergüenza. Teníamos que hacer esto frente a no uno, sino tres hombres? Demonios!

-Es una pregunta legítima – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Para ella no existía el pudor con respecto a las funciones corporales. Si era natural no tenía por qué ser tabú.

-No! No! Pero he vomitado un montón, ok!? – Exclamé cabreada.

Garr se vio como si quisiera decir algo. De hecho abrió la boca como para empezar a regañarme pero Lis lo interrumpió.

-Mmmmmmh – Comenzó – No creo que sea un virus estomacal Bell, esos generalmente son muy violentos y de corta duración y definitivamente incluyen diarrea…

-Deja de decir diarrea! – Exclamé.

-Pero por qué te molesta, si es que no tienes diarrea? O tienes? – Preguntó Emm moviendo las cejas.

-Podemos continuar? – Preguntó Lis moviendo la cabeza.

-Vale – Dije cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidar lo humillante de esta experiencia.

-Es correcto decir que llevas al menos una semana sintiéndote menos que en óptimas condiciones? – Preguntó Lis.

-Sí, tal vez un poco más – Admití – Aunque no me he sentido mal todo el tiempo, no es así, empezó de a poco…

-Emmett, me acercas el botiquín de primeros auxilios? – Pidió Lis.

Emm se dirigió al baño y del vanitorio sacó una pequeña maleta que trajo de inmediato.

Ni sabía que tenía botiquín propio…

Lis escarbó y sacó un pequeño aparato como un control remoto espacial, lo prendió, lo acercó a mi oído y sonó un "Piiip". Ni me tocó.

-No tienes fiebre – Dijo Lis reseteando lo que asumí que era un termómetro digital. Sabía que existían pero nunca había usado uno.

-Ves? Estoy bien – Dije.

-De hecho creo que estás helada – Dijo Lis sacando otro artefacto del botiquín. Como un reloj de pulsera gigante. Me lo puso alrededor de la muñeca y nuevamente esperamos al pitido, que llegó en segundos.

-Seeep, presión baja, por eso las manos y los pies tan fríos – Confirmó Lis.

-Es muy serio? – Preguntó Emm.

-No, en realidad creo que de entre todas las alternativas esta es la menos seria – Se giró para explicar a los tres vampiros – La hipotensión probablemente es la causa de todos sus males porque produce mareos, nauseas y debilidad muscular…

-Pero por qué? - Preguntó Emm. Jazz y Garr simplemente escuchaban serios.

-No sé por qué Emmett – Dijo Lis rodando los ojos – Pero sé por qué no, lo que es igual de importante – Aclaró antes de que Emm la tapara en preguntas – Al no tener fiebre significa que no hay infección, y eso es bueno.

Los tres asintieron. Sí, la ausencia de infección sonaba bien.

-Y no es un problema al corazón porque lo habríamos detectado, no hay arritmia – Dijo. Todos asintieron otra vez, confirmando que no habían escuchado nada fuera de lo común.

-Yyyyyyy? – Preguntó Emmett, impaciente.

-No es cáncer porque para que la afectara de esta forma el o los tumores deberían ser lo suficientemente grandes como para que pudiéramos detectar la enfermedad. Bell no huele enferma o rara…

-Rara? – Pregunté.

-Los tumores son un desarrollo celular anormal. Al no ser parte funcional de la maquinaria del cuerpo humano, huelen raro… - Explicó Lis.

-Entonces qué? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Lo más obvio en el caso de baja presión arterial es una herida que esté perdiendo mucha sangre, de manera interna o externa, y ese tampoco es el caso – Explicó Lis.

-Entonceeees… - Dijo Emm gesticulando con la mano. Ya casi se trepaba por las paredes, no le gustaba que le dijeran "lo que no es".

-Descartando todo lo anterior, lo más probable en el caso de una persona como Bell sería una simple anemia por falta de ciertos nutrientes en la sangre, sobre todo hierro. Bell no se alimenta particularmente bien, ni regularmente. Come lo que quiere a la hora que se le antoja… - Me acusó - A lo mejor es tan sencillo como hacerla comer carnes magras, pescados y verduras… Las legumbres también son altas en hierro.

-"Hacerme comer"? – Pregunté ofendida – No soy una mascota! Ustedes no me alimentan!

-Y por lo visto tú tampoco – Dijo Jasper, hablando por primera vez, cabreado. A diferencia de los demás que casi todos los días me regañan por algo, él casi nunca se enojaba conmigo, y no me gustó verlo así.

-Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Garr, más práctico. Ya me regañaría cuando la situación estuviera controlada.

-Con lo de la comida podemos empezar mañana. Alguien deberá ir al pueblo a comprar pastillas de hierro… Tal vez debería ir yo – Agregó.

-Y si no es falta de hierro lo que tiene? – Preguntó Garr.

-Comer más sano y consumir más hierro en su dieta sólo puede ser beneficioso – Dijo Lis encogiéndose de hombros.

-A primera hora vamos a estar en la farmacia – Dijo Jasper – Esta noche aprovecharemos de cazar.

-Y ahora? Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Garrett.

-En primer lugar, de ahora en adelante Bell va a tomar tres litros de agua al día – Dijo Lis.

-Tres litros! A penas puedo con uno y medio de Coca-Cola, y eso cuando como Nachos! Voy a tener que ir al baño cada media hora! – Reclamé. Los cuatro me miraron como diciendo "Y te aguantas!". Me callé.

-La Coca-Cola no es agua Bell, tiene cafeína y la cafeína es un diurético. Te deshidrata – Me dijo Lis. Luego a los demás les dijo - Para subir su presión ahora podemos darle un vaso de agua con sal o una infusión con jengibre… pero no sé si tenemos jengibre… - Dijo Lis – Y té, a partir de ahora Bell debe beber mucho té. A lo mejor si te lo tomas como té helado es más fácil beber en grandes cantidades…

-Sí hay jengibre! – Exclamé ante la posibilidad de evitar que me hicieran beber agua salada – Lo compramos para hacer sushi, hay un frasco completo en la alacena!

-Ok entonces. Garrett, podrías ir a preparar un jarro de té helado con rodajas de limón si es que hay? Jazz, por favor acompáñalo y prepara una infusión con jengibre – Dijo Lis – Emmett, ya puedes volver con Emily, mañana Bell estará mejor…

Emm me besó la mejilla y todos asintieron y obedecieron. Lis cerró la puerta tras ellos y se me acercó, se arrodilló junto a la cama y me dijo muy bajito.

-Bell, lo que dije es cierto – Comenzó – Pero lo que no dije son los motivos por los que te puede faltar hierro…

-Pero dijiste que una hemorragia… - Dije.

-Una hemorragia te baja la presión – Dijo ella – Pero no tienes una hemorragia, y al final lo que necesitamos es que produzcas más glóbulos rojos, y es importante saber por qué los tienes bajos. En una situación normal te llevaría al médico, pero no me atrevo a sugerirlo hasta haber descartado otras posibilidades…

-Como qué? – Pregunté asustada.

-La anemia y falta de hierro se encuentra en personas con reumatismo, que no es tu caso, en deportistas de competición, que tampoco es tu caso, en enfermos de cáncer, que ojalá no sea tu caso, en mujeres que sangran excesivamente durante su período, que no es tu caso porque no has tenido tu período en esta última semana, en mujeres en el período de lactancia, que no es tu caso y en mujeres embarazadas…

-Que no es mi caso – Concluí automáticamente cuando ella no terminó la frase.

-No lo es? – Preguntó Lis.

-Agh? – Pregunté yo.

-Con Garrett, te estás cuidando? – Preguntó.

-Agh? – Repetí como una idiota.

-Pastillas anticonceptivas? – Preguntó.

-No… - Respondí.

-Preservativos? – Preguntó.

-No… - Respondí. Parte de mi cerebro se removía frenético analizando lo que sucedía, buscando respuestas, soluciones… La otra mitad seguía diciendo "Agh?".

-Anillo anticonceptivo? – Preguntó.

-No… - Dije.

-Método del calendario? – Preguntó.

-No… - Susurré con un hilo de voz. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-Bell, cuándo fue tu última regla? – Preguntó Lis acariciando mi cabello.

-No sé – Dije muy bajito – Nuestra vida es tan desordenada que es difícil llevar cuenta de detalles como estos…

-Bell… - Dijo Lis moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de controlar su exasperación.

-Me voy a morir Lis? – Pregunté.

Lis no alcanzó a contestar porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y Garrett entró salpicando té por todas partes.

-Qué mierda pasa aquí!? – Rugió – Por qué están hablando de muertes?

-No pasa nada Garrett, Bell está asustada, pero no pasa nada más – Dijo Lis. Desde detrás de Garrett Jasper nos miró atentamente a ambas, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Segura? – Preguntó Garrett estudiándome.

-Todo lo que ha dicho Lis son diagnósticos probables, nada confirmado por exámenes, así es que como dijo ella, sabemos más de lo que no tengo que de lo que si tengo – Dije tratando de contener las lágrimas – Supongo que me dan miedo las posibilidades que aún están abiertas.

-Con el hierro, el agua y la nueva alimentación, Bell debería estar bien para comenzar. Si vemos que no mejora entonces es algo más serio, y lo vamos a evaluar en su momento – Dijo Lis – Mañana temprano vamos a estar de regreso – Agregó, besó mi mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Jasper se acercó a la cama con expresión indescifrable y besó mi frente, enviándome todo el amor que sentía por mí. Me hizo llorar más fuerte y modulé "te quiero", pero ya se había ido.

-Bebe – Dijo Garr sentándose junto a mí y dándome un vaso de infusión de jengibre. Yo estaba llorando, no estaba en condiciones de tragar.

Negué con la cabeza y saqué pañuelos de papel del velador. Me limpié los ojos, me soné y me acosté otra vez.

Embarazada.

Embarazada.

Sería posible?

Un mini-Garr.

Pero aún era muy joven. Me faltaban meses para cumplir los dieciocho años. No estaba lista para ser mamá. Yo aún necesitaba que cuidaran de mí!

Y el colegio? No terminaría el colegio?

-Bebe Isabella, no me hagas obligarte por que lo voy a hacer – Me dijo Garrett sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Tomé el vaso que me ofrecía y bebí un par de sorbos. No estaba muy bueno lo que fuera que trató de preparar, pero no era el momento de reclamar.

-Todo! – Me dijo cuando quise devolvérselo.

Seguí bebiendo mientras caían algunas lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Mientras, Garr fue al cajón de mi ropa interior y sacó un grueso par de calcetas de lana. Destapó mis pies y me puso una y después la otra.

Estaba enojado… Furioso… Y aun así era tan dulce…

Bebí todo lo que pude, fui a hacer pis y bebí un vaso más.

Garrett me observó ir y venir, beber y llorar, sin decir nada, sin ni respirar.

Eso no podía seguir. Puse mi vaso vacío en el velador y me trepé sobre su cuerpo rígido como una escultura de hielo. Me acurruqué en él y le dije muy despacito… "Te amo".

Poco a poco me fui deslizando a la inconsciencia, pero antes de todo que se apagara sentí un par de fuertes brazos rodeándome y unos labios fríos posándose en mi cabello. "Te amo. Maldita sea, te amo".

oooOooo

Desperté con Char acostada a mi lado haciendo zapping entre los cientos de canales que nos ofrecía la antena satelital. Se asentó en un episodio de Nip/Tuck, una serie de cirujanos plásticos que le encantaba. Tal vez por la fantasía que implicaba el corregir sus imperfecciones… Todos los capítulos comenzaban con la frase "Dígame qué es lo que no le gusta de usted".

O tal vez estaba leyendo mucho entre líneas… Tal vez lo veía porque es un show jodidamente bueno.

-Hola – Me dijo – Así que estás enferma?

-No es nada – Dije sentándome. Como me pasaba cada mañana últimamente, el mundo se me dio vueltas al levantarme.

-Wow! – Dijo Char afirmándome – Me dijeron que esto pasaría.

-Qué te dijeron? – Pregunté.

-Que tienes problemas de presión, probablemente anemia, y que debemos subírtela como sea o vas a seguir cayéndote y mareándote y vomitando, no creas que no me di cuenta – Dijo.

-Por qué no dijiste algo antes? – Pregunté caminando hacia el baño, afirmándome de la pared.

-Porque ya estás demasiado grande como para seguir tratándote como a una niña. Garrett no puede pretender cogerte como si tuvieras treinta años pero cuidarte como si tuvieras cinco – Dijo.

-Le dijiste eso? – Pregunté con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

-Sí – Respondió.

-Cómo se lo tomó? – Pregunté.

-Me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos. Le dije que tú eres mi asunto y que si necesitas ayuda vas a preferir que venga de mí – Me dijo – Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas – Le dije – Lis ya llegó?

-No, pero aún es temprano, no deben haber abierto la farmacia aún, los negocios de pueblo siempre abren más tarde.

-Que bueno que no mandaron a Emmett… - Dije. Mi hermano no se caracteriza por ser paciente.

-Sep, ya habría irrumpido y habría robado lo que necesitas… asumiendo que lo pudiera encontrar…

-Emily podría encontrar lo que fuera – Dije.

-Sí, pero ella sólo usa sus poderes para el bien – Dijo Char – Ok, deja la puerta del baño entreabierta y has lo que tengas que hacer. Lis dejó dicho que nada de duchas calientes o baños de tina. Sólo agua tibia, o te puedes desmayar. Si veo que sale vapor de esa puerta voy a tener que entrar y sacarte a la fuerza.

-Oh, con razón me mareaba tanto en la ducha… Pensé que era la hora del día, no la temperatura de mi cuerpo… - Comenté.

-Me vas a tener que explicar con más detalle qué es exactamente lo que tienes – Me dijo Char – Recuerda que en mi tiempo no había clases de biología.

-No sé los detalles, se los vas a tener que preguntar a Lis, pero lo básico es que tengo la presión arterial baja, o sea, poca sangre corriendo por mis venas. Eso se puede deber a varios factores, pero por descarte y a falta de otros síntomas creemos que es anemia, y eso se cura con las pastillas que fue a comprar Lis, una dieta especial y mucho líquido – Le dije saliendo de la ducha. Con el agua tibia no daban ganas de quedarse largo rato bajo el agua.

-Ok, comprendo, pero qué te causó la anemia? O es una enfermedad en sí misma? – Preguntó Char, uniendo puntos que nadie más que Lis unió tan rápido.

-Nos están escuchando? – Pregunté echando a correr el agua del lavamanos.

-No, todos están en el primer piso, en la cocina o durmiendo… - Dijo Char.

Comencé a lavarme los dientes mientras pensaba. Escupí, me limpié la cara, y le dije

-Char… Qué tan posible crees que sea un embarazo entre una humana y un vampiro?

Charlotte se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, abrió mucho los ojos y dando un gritito muy impropio de ella, se lanzó a mis brazos.

oooOooo

-Estás segura de que no había una locación más ridícula para hacer esto? – Pregunté por quinta vez.

-No quieres que te escuchen, o si? – Preguntó Char deteniendo el motor fuera de borda del bote que Emmett y Brennan usaban para salir de pesca y así escapar de Gaby.

-Entonces qué? Saco el trasero por la borda y trato de darle al palito? – Pregunté fastidiada de no tener privacidad ni para ir al baño.

-Si quieres – Dijo Lis – O puedes hacer pis en este balde y echamos todos los test de una vez y así no tienes que guardar pis para cada uno, lo que encuentres más eficiente…

-Sabelotodo – Murmuré bajando la parte de debajo de mi bikini – No puedo hacer pis mientras me miran, dense vuelta! – Exigí.

-Tan solo has pis, me muero de impaciencia! – Dijo Char.

-De hecho no sé cómo no te has hecho en las bragas, debes tener unos tres litros y medio de té en la vejiga – Dijo Lis.

-Shhhh! Necesito concentrarme! – Dije tratando de bloquearlas.

-En qué? No es tan difícil – Dijo Char.

-Tú qué sabes? No haces pis desde hace como ciento cincuenta años! – Dije.

-Ok, silencio de una vez para que Bell pueda miccionar en el contenedor – Dijo Lis muy seria.

-"Miccionar en el contenedor"? Quién demonios habla así? – Me reí y sentí una punzada en los riñones.

-Y qué quieres que te diga? – Preguntó Lis – "Cállate y mea en el balde"?

Char y yo nos retorcimos de risa al escuchar a Lis hablara así, de forma tan grosera.

-Me hago, me hago! – Dije cruzando las piernas.

-Silencio y micciona en el contenedor! – Gritó Char.

A esas alturas yo estaba doblada por la mitad, con las piernas apretadas y llorando de risa.

-Orina en el recipiente, Ok? – Dijo Lis acercándolo lo más posible – Si no le aciertas vamos a tener que regresar a la casa y te vas a tener que beber otros tres litros de agua de jengibre, Jasper te preparó como diez litros más.

-Vale, vale – Dije bajándome apenas mi bikini. En cuanto me agaché lo suficiente mi vejiga se relajó e hice suficiente pis para cincuenta test de embarazo.

Inmediatamente Lis y Char comentaron a abrir los tests y hundirlos en el balde.

-Ok, tres minutos – Dijo Lis.

-Y si los dejamos cinco? Para estar seguras? – Preguntó Char.

-Tú dices que va a estar más o menos embarazada según el grado de exposición? – Preguntó Lis.

Char se encogió de hombros. En lo que a ella respectaba, un test de embarazo no era nada menos que un truco de magia.

-Alguien está midiendo el tiempo? – Dije reacomodando mi ropa.

-Yo – Dijo Lis.

-Se imaginan si fuera cierto? – Preguntó Char entusiasmada.

Fruncí el ceño. No me quería crear falsas esperanzas.

-Ciertamente va a ser interesante observarlo – Dijo Lis pensativa – El desarrollo de una nueva especie!

-Hey! Mi bebé no es una jodida rata de laboratorio! – Le dije.

-Bell, tu bebé aún no es nada! - Dijo Lis – Aún no sabemos si es que hay un bebé!

-Lis, te quiero, pero a veces eres una perra insensible – Le dije con toda honestidad.

-Qué dije? – Preguntó confundida.

Char la miró con cara de "después te explico"

Y seguimos esperando.

Sonó la alarma del cronómetro que Lis tenía firmemente apretado en su puño.

-Y? - Dijo Char al ver que nadie se movía.

De pronto ya no quería ni acercarme a esos pedazos de plástico que definirían mi destino.

-Te da asco? – Le pregunté a Lis. Ella rodó los ojos. Como veterinaria probablemente había tenido que tratar con cosas bastante más serias que pis humano.

Estiró la mano para tomar el primer test y antes de ver el resultado se detuvo.

-Qué? –Preguntó Charlotte, frustrada.

-Lo siento… Lo que dije… Salió mal… tú sabes que yo sé que… - Suspiró nerviosa – Si es que estás esperando… Tu bebé no es una rata Bell… Te prometo que yo no… Yo jamás… Va a ser nuestro bebé, sí? Y lo vamos a cuidar todos… Con nuestra vida.

Char asintió.

Maldición, iba a comenzar a llorar otra vez…

-Dime ya si voy a tener un jodido bebé! – Exclamé.

**Chan!**

**No olviden regalarme sus comentarios y teorías, estaré ansiosa de escuchar sus opiniones.**


	25. Chapter 24 : Temores

**Y he aquí la respuesta! ****Está? No está? ****Qué sucederá? Sin más, "Mi Destino".**

**Capítulo 24**

Sleep, don't weep, my sweet love  
Your face is all wet 'cause our days were rough  
So do what you must do to fill that hole  
Wear another shoe to comfort the soul  
Those times that I was broke, and you stood strong  
I think I found a place where I feel I will...

_Sleep, don't weep / Damien Rice_

**GARRETT POV**

-Hermano, me vas a volver loco! – Exclamó Jasper sentándose en el pasto, a mi lado. Peter estaba del otro.

Ni me molesté en mirarlo o en preguntar a qué se refería. Él sentía mi dolor y mi incertidumbre… Él sabía.

-Me pregunto qué mierda están haciendo en ese bote – Dijo Peter por enésima vez concentrándose en descifrar los gestos y movimientos, pero las chicas estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier punto en la orilla como para acercarnos lo suficiente.

-Isabella no debería estar en un bote! – Exclamé – No importa para qué o qué pretenden: Lis y Charlotte son un par de irresponsables y hasta que no sepamos qué es lo que tiene mi mujer le quedan prohibidas las visitas de esas dos! – Declaré.

Jasper resopló.

-Buena suerte con eso… – Dijo Peter rodando los ojos.

-Las personas con nauseas no deberían navegar, todo el mundo sabe eso – Insistí.

-Y eso es lo que me intriga – Dijo Jasper – Obviamente Elise lo debe saber, por lo que lo que hacen en el lago debe ser importante… O secreto…

-Isabella debería estar en cama – Refunfuñé - Ahí la dejé y de ahí la raptaron el par de chifladas con las que se emparejaron ustedes.

-Deja la mierda Garrett, sabes perfectamente que si Bella no hubiera querido ir, habría chillado como un verraco – Dijo Jasper.

-Es verdad – Admití - Pero por qué me miente? – Pregunté agarrándome la cabeza. Eso era otra cosa que me angustiaba. Por qué no confiaba en mí? Por qué no me dijo desde el principio que se sentía mal? Que estaba vomitando cada día? Que se caía? Esos no eran síntomas menores, podían acusar algo muy serio, o incluso… Qué pasaba si se desmayaba mientras cruzaba la calle? Y la atropellaban? Y se moría?

Por qué no me había dicho?

Realmente no confiaba en mí?

Cómo podía cuidar de ella si no me daba la oportunidad?

Es que nuestra relación no era tan sólida como yo pensaba?

Era menos trascendente?

Unilateral tal vez?

Isabella pensaba que su salud no me competía?

Mierda!

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

-Garrett ya! – Exclamó Jasper – Te voy a noquear o mejor, le voy a pedir a Lis que lo haga.

-Bueno y en la farmacia qué compraron? – Preguntó Peter cambiando el enfoque – Sólo las pastillas de hierro o algo más? Quizás ahí está la clave…

Si Jasper hubiera podido enrojecer lo habría hecho.

-No sé – Admitió.

-Cómo que no sabes? – Pregunté levantando la cabeza.

-Cuando estábamos en el bosque llegando al pueblo, Lis me atacó de pronto empujándome al barro… Pensé que era un juego, pero para cuando me levanté yo estaba todo sucio, así es que ella entró sola a la farmacia y me dijo que la esperara al borde del camino, entre el follaje…

-Ajá – Dijo Peter – Y no te pareció raro que sólo tú te ensuciaras? Y que solo ella pudiera entrar a la farmacia? Mierda, eres un idiota! Y al salir no viste qué traía en la bolsa?

-No… Lis llevaba una mochila, nunca vi los remedios… - Dijo Jasper.

-Y no se te ocurrió preguntar? – Preguntó Peter.

-Sí, le pregunté si había encontrado lo que necesitaba y me dijo que sí – Dijo Jasper – Fue honesta en su respuesta…

-Y no viste la boleta… - Afirmó Peter.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-Qué tratas de decir? – Pregunté – Sabes algo?

Peter no alcanzó a responder. Gritos desde el bote nos hicieron ponernos de pié inmediatamente, pero antes de lanzarnos al agua a "rescatarlas" Jasper nos detuvo.

-Están gritando de alegría. Están ansiosas y felices, no heridas… Tampoco se sienten amenazadas…

-Qué se traen entre manos? – Murmuró Peter – Lo que sea, Char se enteró esta mañana, porque anoche salimos antes de saber que Bella estaba enferma… Si Char hubiera sabido no habríamos ido a ninguna parte…

-Y las demás chicas humanas no saben nada, o estarían chillando en ese bote con nuestras Parejas… - Comenté - Hay algo que Lis no nos dijo anoche… Te acuerdas cuando regresamos con los jarros de té y escuchamos a Isabella llorar y preguntar si se iba a morir?

-Odio admitirlo, pero es verdad. No mintieron exactamente, pero fueron esquivas. Claramente escondían algo – Dijo Jasper.

-Y después de que ustedes se fueron Isabella siguió llorando y lloró sin parar hasta quedarse dormida – Agregué.

-Esto no está bien… Y por qué están tan contentas ahora? Le hicieron un examen a Bella que descarta alguna enfermedad? Se están contando chistes? Inventando nuevas formas de hacerle la vida a cuadritos a Alice? – Preguntó Peter.

-Cómo puede ser que no sepas nada? – Pregunté frustrado – Para qué mierda sirve tu jodido don entonces, eh?

-Para encontrar a tu Pareja, para eso sirve – Me dijo Peter, picado – Para salvarle la vida cuando la atacó James, para eso sirve…

-Vale, vale, tienes razón, lo siento – Admití levantando las manos.

-Claro que tengo razón – Dijo Peter – Ahora lo importante es saber cómo sacarles la información a nuestras mujeres…

-Se supone que una Pareja no se puede mentir entre sí – Comenté, recordando lo reconfortante que me parecía la idea.

-No, pero pueden omitir como anoche… O como cuando omitiste lo de Piedad… - Rió Peter.

-Qué pasó con Piedad? – Preguntó Jazz – Estamos hablando de la zorra con la que andabas en el tiempo del ejército de María? Esa Piedad?

-Sí, esa Piedad – Dijo Peter – Fuimos a ver a los Meléndez, te acuerdas que te contamos? – Jasper asintió – Y Piedad como siempre, trató de meterse en los pantalones de nuestro amigo…

-Eso no lo sabía – Dijo Jazz luciendo interesado.

-Omisión, no mentira – Me defendí.

-Y trataste de hacer lo mismo con Bella, pero ella te hizo hablar igual y se enojó más por la mentira que por lo que hayas tenido con Piedad o cualquier otra.

-Cómo es que sabes esas cosas y no sabes lo que necesitamos saber? - Le dije a Peter mirándolo incrédulo. Yo no le había dado tantos detalles…

Pete se encogió de hombros.

-Deja a Peter en paz – Dijo Jasper – Tú sabes cómo funciona su don… Y contestando a tu pregunta, las chicas no han mentido, y si les hacemos preguntas directas difícilmente serán capaces de engañarnos, lo que me hace preguntarme si es que realmente queremos saber… - Reflexionó.

-De qué hablas? Claro que queremos saber! – Dije.

-No sé Garrett… Bella se ve relativamente saludable y las chicas están pasando un buen rato, no es eso lo que verdaderamente importa? Tienes idea de lo que me costaba que Alice alcanzara niveles de satisfacción similares? Miles, no, cientos de miles de dólares comprando mierda y persiguiendo pasarelas en las semanas de la moda de todo el mundo… Lis es feliz sentada en ese bote roñoso en mitad de la nada, y yo no lo quiero arruinar presionando mi buena suerte…

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Mayor – Dijo Peter – Char siempre está sola, le cuesta crear nuevas amistades porque sigue siendo demasiado consciente de sus malditas cicatrices… Bella la quiere y la acepta tal como es, y a Lis no la asustan sus cicatrices porque está acostumbrada a las nuestras… Es una buena situación Garrett… Dejémoslas en paz, hermano, si nos necesitan nos lo dirán, y mientras tanto relájate, que si algo tiene Bella son personas dispuestas a cuidar de ella.

-Pero su enfermedad… - Insistí.

-Si es una simple anemia como nos explicó Lis, se va a recuperar en cosa de días. Por ahora sólo ha tenido una baja de presión y sus consecuencias, nada serio. Estamos de vacaciones, estamos juntos, haz el esfuerzo y disfruta de tu buena suerte – Dijo Peter.

-Ustedes no entienden, el riesgo de perderla…

-Es inimaginable, para ti y para nosotros… Lo sabemos, todos la queremos, es una chica especial – Dijo Peter.

-Bella te hace bien, te balancea – Dijo Jasper.

-No creas que no tomamos en serio la situación – Dijo Peter.

-Si las chicas tienen algo qué decir, nos lo dirán en su momento – Concluyó Jazz – Pero por su propia voluntad. Si las presionamos sólo vamos a conseguir levantar sus barreras.

-Mierda, ustedes ganan! – Dije fastidiado poniéndome de pié y dirigiéndome hacia la casa. Ya se acercaba la hora en que el sol nos haría evidentes, así es que me fui a la biblioteca a leer.

oooOooo

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos escuché que se puso en marcha el motor del bote y demasiado lento para mi gusto, se acercó a la orilla, pero antes de llegar al embarcadero, el bote hizo una curva cerca del sector en el que se bañaban Emmett, Brennan y las chicas. Era un sector donde el agua era muy tranquila y los árboles del bosque que crecía literalmente hasta la orilla del lago proveían una sombra que los rayos del sol no podían penetrar salvo cuando estaba en lo más alto, entre las once cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y las tres y media de la tarde, lo que era perfecto porque a esas horas simplemente aducíamos sensibilidad al sol y evitábamos la exposición.

Durante ese tiempo libre de actividades en el exterior, Emmett se recostaba en su hamaca con Emily, y las chicas tiraban mantas en el pasto entre los árboles y leían o conversaban, mientras Brennan se sentaba en una manta con la espalda apoyada en un tronco y escribía en un desgastado cuaderno empastado en cuero.

A veces él entablaba conversación con Isabella, pero durante esos raros intercambios ella estaba visiblemente nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que yo los viera y me pusiera celoso (honestamente, una posibilidad muy real), y por otra parte, si Gaby veía que Brennan estaba dispuesto a soltar su cuaderno y socializar, ella demandaba que fuera con ella, lo que me venía de maravilla.

En fin, divago…

El bote guiado por Charlotte pasó cerca del sector donde se bañaban Emmett, Brennan, Emily y Gaby, y bajó la velocidad permitiendo que Isabella y Lis se lanzaran del bote y nadaran hacia la orilla.

Qué pretendían?

Isabella no podía enfriarse, no podía nadar! Debería estar en cama, qué clase de doctor era Lis? Una doctora de animales, esa clase, me respondí.

Salí de la casa y me acerqué a paso rápido hasta la baranda del porche, justo para ver a Jasper que se asomó entre los árboles junto al muelle, y debí refrenarme para no lanzarme al agua para sacarla yo mismo. Jasper si podía hacerlo sin sospechas de ser el tío degenerado, y lanzándose al agua se echó a Lis a un hombro y a Isabella al otro, quienes chillaban y pataleaban para que las dejaran en paz. Sólo una vez en la orilla Jasper las soltó dejándolas de pié en el suelo, empapadas y con sus largos mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro.

Isabella usaba el mismo bikini que aquella vez del hotel… Ese día que no la quise devolver al colegio después de hacer el amor por primera vez.

Strapless, a rayas, mínimo.

Me quedé parado junto a la puerta de la cocina, furioso. No quería enojarme con Isabella. Por supuesto que no! Pero la situación me tenía lívido de rabia. Cómo podía tomarse la situación tan a la ligera? Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable? Es que no entendía que mi vida era ella? Que si algo le llegara a suceder yo… Mierda! No, no podía pensar en eso.

Jasper le susurró algo al oído y ella levantó la vista y la enfocó en mí. Una sonrisa tímida se esbozó en sus labios y yo debí esforzarme en mantener un gesto severo. No me derretiría con sus sonrisas, no esta vez. Soy un idiota cuando se trata de ella, es verdad, pero no esta vez. Esta vez era importante ser firme. Era vital.

Isabella caminó despacio hasta la casa estrujando sus largos mechones de cabello sin notar la insistente mirada de Brennan. Casi me daba pena el chico, no lo podía culpar.

Mi mujer casi desnuda, exhibiendo sus nuevas y deliciosas curvas, más madura que cuando la conocí, paseándose descuidadamente con su cuerpo perfecto y su piel impoluta que brillaba con el reflejo de miles de gotas de agua… Irresistible…

-Hola Garr, tengo hambre – Dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para el rango de audición humano.

-Isabella… - Respiré tratando de calmarme. No quería discutir, no quería gritarle. Nosotros nunca peleábamos…

-Me das una toalla? – Me dijo abrazando su torso. Tenía piel de gallina. Nuevamente estaba helada.

Odiaba que Isabella estuviera helada, por la razón que fuera. Ella era humana, y los humanos son cálidos, así es como debe ser. Y ella era particularmente cálida y acogedora.

Le di una toalla de la pila de toallas limpias que había dobladas sobre el lavarropas.

Ella se secó rápidamente, y se amarró la toalla como un turbante. Entró a la casa y yo la seguí sin decir palabra. Cruzamos la cocina y el comedor en silencio y de pronto se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras y se giró.

-Estamos solos? – Preguntó.

Me esforcé en identificar a cada miembro del grupo. Todos estaban afuera. Asentí.

-Te amo – Me dijo abrazándome fuerte y apoyando su rostro en mi pecho.

Por un par de segundos me quedé paralizado. Quería estar enojado con ella, se lo merecía, ella debía saber que no estaba bien jugar con su salud y mi sanidad mental… Pero soy débil…

-Te amo – Dije besando su frente. Suspiré y la rodeé completamente con mis brazos.

-Para siempre? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Siempre y para siempre – Murmuré.

Ella suspiró satisfecha, me besó en el cuello y se desmayó.

oooOooo

Sólo pasaron unos tres minutos hasta que Isabella recuperó la conciencia. En ese tiempo la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a su dormitorio, la desnudé, la vestí con su pijama de franela y le saqué el turbante de la cabeza para peinar su cabello y desenredarlo. Sabía por lo que Lis había dicho la noche anterior, que los desmayos eran una posibilidad dentro de su condición, por lo que decidí mantener la calma y esperar a que despertara antes de correr por ayuda.

Lentamente Isabella volvió en sí, primero un batir de pestañas, luego un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos… Luego un gemido.

-Awwwwgh! – Dijo en agonía.

-Qué? Isabella, ahora qué? – Pregunté.

-Baño – Jadeó. La llevé en cosa de segundos y cuando la deposité en el suelo ella se dejó caer golpeando fuertemente sus rodillas y abrazando el excusado, comenzó a vomitar.

Vomitó durante lo que me parecieron horas. Vomitó principalmente agua, que es lo que le habíamos forzado en el estómago, y cuando no quedó más que vomitar siguió con las arcadas secas, que parecían aún más dolorosas.

Todo el tiempo estuve a su lado, sosteniendo su cabello y murmurando nimiedades. No era importante lo que decía, era importante que me escuchara, que sintiera que no estaba sola.

Finalmente terminó, tiró la cadena y se lavó los dientes dos veces.

Me abrazó nuevamente y con los ojos cerrados y la voz muy débil susurró "Te amo".

oooOooo

Cargué a Isabella y la llevé a la cama y llamé a Emmett a su celular. Era el único que me constaba que estaba cerca de la casa y con la ropa puesta.

Le pedí que avisara a Lis que Isabella estaba enferma y que trajera algo liviano para que Isabella comiera. Mientras, la hice beber un vaso de té helado del jarro que había dejado junto a su cama la noche anterior.

Al ser de día no podía acostarme con ella y debía ser cuidadoso con las muestras de afecto, así es que acerqué la silla del escritorio justo a la cabecera. Pero para ella no fue suficiente, y estiró su brazo para tomar mi mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y acercó el dorso de mi mano a sus labios, besándolo suavemente.

-Te amo – Dijo con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos, y fue eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que más me asustó.

Era como si cada vez que lo decía se estuviera despidiendo.

oooOooo

Y como siempre, llegaron todos juntos.

Irrumpiendo en la habitación, Lis se dirigió al botiquín, Emmett se acostó junto a Isabella y la abrazó igual que la noche anterior, Peter y Jasper se mantuvieron junto a la puerta cerrada y Charlotte se abrazó a sí misma a los pies de la cama, mordiendo sus labios en una demostración de nerviosismo que no le había visto nunca.

El examen de Lis fue rápido.

-Baja de presión, probable baja de azúcar – Diagnosticó - Bell, come algo liviano como tostadas con mermelada para asentar tu estómago, y si te sientes bien, después de un rato cómete alguna de las golosinas que compraste al venir. Una barra pequeña de Snickers o una barra Mars… Azúcar a la vena…

-Toblerone? – Preguntó Isabella.

-Vale, Toblerone – Sonrió Lis – Y recuerda, mucho líquido para recuperar lo que perdiste…

-Se tiene que quedar en cama? – Pregunté.

-Mmmmmh… No – Dijo Lis mirando a Isabella, que negaba con la cabeza disimuladamente (o al menos lo que ella consideraba disimulado).

-Lis, mírame a mí, no a Isabella. Necesita estar en cama? – Le pregunté con más energía de la necesaria.

-No, necesita descansar, está débil y sus músculos no están respondiendo al cien por ciento, pero puede salir al jardín y sentarse a leer, o quedarse en la biblioteca… Cualquier cosa que no requiera esfuerzo… - Explicó.

-Vale, entonces me puedo vestir ya? – Preguntó Isabella.

-No Bell. Toma desayuno en cama y una vez que tengas más energía puedes comenzar a moverte – Respondió Lis.

-Pero tengo que… - Dijo mirando a Lis y luego a mí.

-Lo que sea que tienes que hacer puede esperar – Decidí – Por lo pronto te vas a mejorar.

-Lo dudo – Musitó Isabella, y con el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Charlotte rodar los ojos como pidiendo paciencia.

oooOooo

-Garr porfis! Porfis, porfis, porfis…! – Insistió.

-No! No es una buena idea! Tenemos tiempo, hagámoslo otro día, cuando te sientas mejor – Rebatí.

-Si vamos a esperar eso antes de hacer nada, mejor esperamos sentados para no cansarnos – Murmuró cruzando los brazos firmemente sobre su pecho.

-Justamente, sentados – Le dije ignorando su sarcasmo – Cual es el apuro? Podemos salir cualquier día!

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo! – Exclamó casi gritándome, totalmente frustrada.

-Ahora estamos hablando – Le dije con calma.

-A. Solas. – Moduló claramente.

-No hay nadie en la casa, estamos a solas – Le dije. Realmente me parecía una mala idea sacarla a pasear al bosque.

-Garrett por favor! Esto es serio y necesito que confíes en mí y me hagas caso. Esta conversación no la queremos tener aquí… - Dijo mirándome muy seria.

-Es por tu enfermedad? – Pregunté súbitamente aterrado – Es lo que me has estado escondiendo? Es más serio de lo que me dijeron, verdad? Si es así podemos adelantar tu conversión, no hay problema, y te vas a sanar… - Me dije convenciéndome más a mí que a ella, que me miraba con ojos tristes.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor – Dijo con un hilo de voz. No me pude negar más. Tomé las llaves de "Larry" de la mesa de la entrada y nos subimos al auto. De inmediato Isabella se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su delgada blusa. Difícilmente filtraría ningún olor, pero fue un gesto reflejo.

-Qué? – Pregunté. No olí nada fuera de lo común.

-Saca eso! – Exclamó palmoteando el aromatizador de los Iluminati que ella misma me compró.

-Pensé que te gustaba… - Le dije.

-Agh! Huele horrible! Sácalo! Sácalo! – Dijo abriendo la puerta para renovar el aire. Mientras, yo saqué el aromatizador y lo dejé sobre el auto de Jasper. Luego abrí mi ventana completamente.

-Ya está, lo saqué! – Le dije – Cierra la puerta y abre la ventana, con el viento se va a limpiar el aire y se va a pasar el olor…

Me obedeció frunciendo el ceño pero viajó todo el camino con la cabeza afuera de la ventana como los perros cuando andan en auto.

oooOooo

-Ya estamos aquí – Afirmé innecesariamente.

-Es muy bonito – Dijo bajando de inmediato de "Larry" y respirando profundamente, como para limpiar sus pulmones de los restos del ofensivo aromatizador.

-Lo es – Dije mirándola sin prestar atención al paisaje.

-Ven – Dijo tomando mi mano – Siéntate conmigo.

La seguí mansamente hasta la sombra de un sauce llorón que mecía sus ramas rosando el agua. Estaba todo silencioso y tranquilo, como esperando el gran evento que perturbara la quietud.

Nos sentamos e Isabella se quitó sus zapatillas Converse empujando los talones con los dedos de los pies, sin molestarse en desamarrarlas, y con sus manos desabrochó los cordones de mis zapatos y me los quitó. Obviamente yo pude hacerlo más rápido, pero esto no se trataba de velocidad o eficiencia. Era un gesto, una pequeña muestra de amor.

Luego me arrancó los calcetines y los lanzó en la dirección general de sus zapatillas, y finalmente arremangó mis jeans.

-Deberías usar ropa más delgada – Comentó acariciando mi pantorrilla – Es verano…

-Qué sugieres? – Pregunté disfrutando sus toque y la quietud.

-Pantalones de microfibra y camisetas… Y definitivamente no más botas vaqueras o botines con punta de fierro mientras estemos de vacaciones – Sonrió.

-No te gustan mis botas? – Pregunté un poco dolido. Era como si me dijera que no le gustan mis manos o mis ojos, o cualquier otra parte de mí.

-Amo tus botas – Dijo besándome suavemente. Demasiado suave para mi gusto – Pero tienes que vestirte de acuerdo a la temporada, como Emmett! Él ha convivido con humanos más tiempo y sabe camuflarse…

-Emmett viste como un adolescente, no esperarás… - Dije. Por mucho que Isabella fuera y se viera extremadamente joven, yo no podía pretender ser menos que un adulto.

-Claro que no! No hay nada de malo en cómo te vistes, me encanta tu look, nadie se ve como tú – Dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos. Miré atentamente buscando señales de condescendencia pero no las encontré. Hablaba en serio.

-Entonces? – Pregunté.

-La misma ropa pero más delgada! – Respondió – Y camisetas… Sólo camisetas de manga corta – Agregó.

-Camisetas por qué? – Pregunté confundido.

-Porque amo tus brazos – Respondió rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Para ella lo era.

Asentí y la atraje a mí, apoyando mi espalda en el tronco del sauce y su espalda en mi pecho. Ella se amoldó perfectamente a mi cuerpo y respiramos al unísono, en silencio.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, disfrutando del simple placer de nuestra compañía, cuando por fin ella se removió en mis brazos, girándose para quedar frente a mí.

Se veía triste y hermosa, tremendamente frágil… Tal vez incluso un poco pálida…

Un mechón de su cabello había escapado de su coleta y estiré mi mano para ordenarlo detrás de su oreja. Ella capturó mi mano y besó mi palma para luego apoyar su mejilla en ella.

-Qué es? – Pregunté sin poder resistir la angustia que se filtró en mis palabras. Había tratado de ignorar el sentimiento, pero la realidad estaba ahí… Algo andaba muy mal.

-Ayer Lis… Descartó una serie de patologías hasta concluir que tengo anemia… - Dijo y yo asentí para hacerle saber que la seguía – Pero la parte que te perdiste son las causas probables de esa anemia. Hay un montón de alternativas que no aplicaban a mí, como por ejemplo ser deportista de alto rendimiento… - Sonrió y yo también, aunque fue sólo una mueca.

-No es tu caso – Dije débilmente.

-No, no lo es… - Negó con la cabeza – Pero de entre todas las alternativas había una posibilidad lejana de que fuera una condición específica, y esta mañana cuando fueron a la farmacia Lis compró varios test para comprobar yo si la tengo…

-Y la tienes – Concluí sintiendo cómo el peso de una montaña aplastaba mi pecho – Es grave?

-No lo sé… - Respondió tímidamente.

-Cómo no lo sabes? Lis no te lo dijo? – Pregunté.

-No… Lis no sabe, de hecho está emocionada de poder estudiar mi evolución… - Dijo – Dice que marcaré precedentes…

No, esto no estaba pasando. Era una pesadilla, o el infierno. Sí, estaba muerto y en mi infierno personal… Hacerme amarla como un poseso y luego perderla… No había una manera más efectiva y sádica de destruirme.

-Isabella, dime, qué es lo que saben? – Rogué – Qué podemos hacer?

-Garr… Yo… Estoy embarazada – Dijo moviendo mi mano desde mi rostro, descendiendo hasta que mi palma abarcó su plano estómago.

Tic…

Tac…

Tic…

Tac…

Tic…

Tac…

Pasaron los segundos lentamente, con mi cuerpo paralizado mientras mi mente era un torbellino de ideas y emociones superponiéndose entre sí.

Un hijo? Un hijo con Isabella? Un regalo que nunca, jamás me atreví a esperar.

Pero cómo lo resistiría su cuerpo? Aún no se le notaba la panza y ya estaba enferma.

Había precedentes de algo así? Seguro los había, yo no podía ser el único vampiro que se acostaba con humanas…

Aunque en realidad, pocos las dejaban con vida.

Y si las dejaban vivir, los vampiros no entablaban una relación seria con ellas, el riesgo de la exposición es demasiado grande.

Papá… Un niño me diría papá… O una niña, una pequeña Isabella, que me manejaría con su dedo meñique tal como su madre…

Miedo… Y si algo sale mal?

Naaah… Tenemos a Lis.

Pero qué sabe Lis? Ni siquiera ha asistido a un parto humano, sólo ha ayudado a parir a vacas y yeguas… Tal vez una que otra cerda…

Pero Lis puede aprender, seguro que en nueve meses puede sacar el título de medicina si se lo propone…

Isabella sonriendo, con su estómago redondeado…

Mi mano sintiendo las primeras pataditas…

Pero maldita sea, nada importaría si ella muere en el proceso!

No, no puedo pensar así. No debo pensar así.

Calma.

Calma.

Mi hijo.

Mi hijo.

Mi hijo…

-Garr… Garr! – Exclamó Isabella sacudiéndome – Estás bien? Pensé que te habías quedado catatónico!

Asentí.

Sí.

Estaba bien.

Estaba más que bien.

La tomé en mis brazos sentándola en mi regazo y la besé hasta que ambos quedamos sin aliento.

-Te amo – Susurré con mi frente contra la suya.

-Te amo - Respondió con una sonrisa radiante – Vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo.

Besé la punta de su nariz y cerré los ojos.

_Mierda! Espero que así sea!_

**Awwwwwww!**

**Reviwes=Love**


	26. Chapter 25 : La Verdad

**El tan esperado capítulo…! Como les dije, no abandonaré este fic o "Apocalipsis", sólo necesitaba tiempo para establecer las bases de "Sangre Sucia", mi primer fic Draco/Hermione del universo Potter. Ya he posteado tres capítulos. Si no lo han leído háganlo, porque me interesa mucho saber qué les parece ese intento.**

**Abrazos y espero opiniones!**

**P.D.: ****A Amy de Colombia****, (ya que no tengo otra forma de comunicarme, pero sé que lee este fic): Lo siento si te decepcioné, de verdad me dio mucha pena leer tu comentario de "Muertos o …", no por la crítica negativa, sino por no haberte dado lo que esperabas. Sabía de antemano que mis decisiones no serían populares, pero escribí lo que vi en mi mente, tal cual. Escribir sólo para quedar bien sería traicionarme, y a la larga creo que lo dejaría de puro aburrimiento. Hay miles de fics idílicos con protagonistas perfectos para elegir, pero mis mundos, bien lo sabes, no lo son. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando, siempre valoro tu dedicación y honestidad.**

**Todo mi cariño, **

**A.**

**Capítulo 25**

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_All of Me / John Legend_

**GARRETT**

-No estás enojado? – Preguntó Isabella susurrando en mi oído. Difícilmente podría estar enojado por nada cuando la tenía tan cerca de mí.

-Estoy enojado de que no hayas compartido todo esto conmigo desde el principio – Aclaré cerrando los ojos – Estoy enojado de ser el último en enterarme, cuando debí ser el primero en notar tus náuseas y los otros síntomas… Pero no estoy enojado porque estés embarazada, sólo un poco asustado – Aclaré tratando de minimizar el estado de completo terror que me producía la idea de que algo saliera mal, la idea de perderla.

-No quería preocuparte por si resultaba no ser nada – Dijo ella besando mi cuello y recorriendo mi cabello con sus dedos.

-Soy tu Pareja, es mi deber y mi derecho preocuparme – Le dije con las manos hundidas bajo su solera y acariciando la cara trasera de sus muslos desde detrás de las rodillas hasta abarcar sus nalgas. Dios! La sentía tan frágil, tan pequeña!... Y a la vez tan cálida, tan suave, tan sensual e irresistible…

-Garr…? – Susurró casi jadeante mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de mi camisa.

-Mmmmh? - Pregunté.

-Te quiero… - Dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Yo también te quiero – Le dije automáticamente. No sólo la quería, la amaba más que a nada! "Querer" era una palabra tan insignificante…

-No! Me refiero a... _Te quiero_… Aquí… Ahora… - Dijo marcando cada palabra con un beso hasta llegar a mi boca, la que devoró llena de necesidad.

-Estás segura? – Preguntó la pequeña porción caballerosa que quedaba en mi cerebro una vez que ella emergió para respirar.

-Oh sí… Te quiero aquí… Ahora – Repitió y deslizó mi camisa por mis hombros.

-No te voy a hacer daño? – Pregunté preocupado. En eso sí que no transaría, aunque acarreara bolas azules por meses y tuviera que masturbarme a solas por el resto del embarazo.

-No, que es lo peor que podría pasar? Ya me raptaste, y me embarazaste fuera del matrimonio siendo una adolescente, creo que eso resume todos los temores de mis padres… – Dijo ella lanzando una carcajada jadeante, su mano bajando por mi estómago hasta aferrarse a la pretina de mis pantalones.

-Isabella para! – Le ordené sujetándola por los brazos y alejándola lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados por los besos compartidos y una expresión soñadora.

-Qué? Ya no me deseas? – Preguntó haciendo un puchero – Y eso que todavía no engordo…

-Isabella hablo en serio – Le dije – Estás hablando en serio? Es eso lo que sientes? Que te convertí en una madre soltera adolescente? Que no estoy comprometido contigo? – Sentí nuevamente el peso en mi pecho. Esto no estaba bien… No estaba bien… Debía hacerla feliz y protegerla, no quitarle oportunidades y arriesgar su vida aún más.

-Garr – Dijo ella estirándose para tomar mis mejillas con ambas manos – Oh Garr…! – Besó la punta de mi nariz – Estaba bromeando! Y es gracioso porque aunque es cierto, no aplica a nosotros… Soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado, y aunque sé que soy muy joven siento con todo mi ser que estamos haciendo lo correcto al estar juntos, y mi edad biológica no importa, lo que importa es que voy a crecer a tu lado… Con respecto al embarazo… Bueno, es una sorpresa, pero también una oportunidad. Si es ahora o nunca yo digo ahora! No te pongas gruñón ni te tomes en serio mis bromas, disfruta de este momento, que es una experiencia única para ambos…

-No quiero bromas sobre mi compromiso hacia ti. Eso es incuestionable! – Gruñí.

-Lo sé… Si no te tuviera a mi lado estaría aterrada, pero estás aquí y todo está bien… - Dijo desabrochando mi pantalón y acariciando mi entrepierna.

-Isabella… - Dije sabiendo que ya no había nada qué decir. Ella no quería discutir la logística de su embarazo o nuestra relación. Ella quería coger, así de simple, y lo que mi mujer quiere mi mujer lo tiene.

-Estás tan duro – Comentó restregando su mejilla en mi cuello, en un gesto casi felino… Animal.

Tú sabes lo que me provocas – Respondí subiendo mis manos hasta su cintura y quise bajarle las bragas, pero como ella estaba a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, era imposible. Pensé en romperlas, pero no quise que después anduviera por ahí con su culito al aire, así es que me conformé con subir una mano por la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar al ápex de sus piernas. La tela estaba mojada y su centro irradiaba un maravilloso calor que me impulsaba con más fuerza a hundirme en ella.

La rocé con mis nudillos y ella se arqueó, increíblemente sensible, tanto así que perdió el ritmo de sus caricias, pero no me importó. Sabía lo que le estaba produciendo y sabía que todo esto terminaría en una de las mejores cogidas de nuestras vidas, sí es que estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Al menos un poco más.

Con mi otra mano abarqué uno de sus pechos y con el pulgar acaricié el pezón hasta endurecerlo, haciéndola gemir sin control. Estaba más responsiva que nunca, sería el embarazo?

Dios! La paciencia se me estaba acabando…

Reclamé su boca y apreté sus pezones, primero uno y luego el otro, y moví la tela de sus bragas hacia el costado y sin más preámbulo hundí dos dedos hasta los nudillos.

Ella arqueó aún más la espalda, gimió apretando los ojos y comenzó a coger mi mano, imponiendo su propio ritmo, sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo, buscando y demandando su propio placer.

Es el espectáculo más erótico que he visto en mi vida…

Y por lo mismo no duró mucho, ya que sacando mis dedos de su centro hundí mi sexo en ella antes de que pudiera quejarse del vacío. Y entonces sí comenzó lo que fue un maratón sexual. Isabella podía estar enferma para muchas cosas, pero su lívido no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, sino por el contrario, estaba insaciable, aventurera, y lo mejor de todo, su nueva sensibilidad la había vuelto multi orgásmica.

Esa tarde me sentí el rey del mundo. Tenía en mis brazos todo lo que había soñado y todo lo que nunca me atreví a soñar… Mi amor por esa mujer era algo palpable, siempre presente y hasta doloroso, y ella me amaba de vuelta, sin magia o destino de por medio. Ella simplemente me amaba a mí.

Y me daría la oportunidad de crear vida… Juntos.

oooOooo

Regresamos a casa lentamente, y en el porche estaban todos sentados, claramente esperándonos. Por lo visto las chicas no habían dicho nada a sus Parejas sobre el embarazo, lo que me impresionó bastante. La lealtad entre ellas nos convertía en una familia de verdad.

En cuanto nos bajamos de "Larry" Gaby, Kristy y Emily se avanzaron sobre Isabella preguntándole cómo le había ido en el "médico". Los demás esperaron su turno para abrazarla y entramos todos juntos a la casa, donde estaba la mesa puesta y Brennan en la cocina revolviendo una olla de algo. Sonrió al vernos llegar y se acercó a abrazar a Isabella y preguntarle cómo seguía, a lo que ella respondió que estaba mejor y soltándose de su abrazo se metió una galleta a la boca. Siempre había cosas dulces horneadas en la casa, ya fueran biscochos, galletas, brownies, cupcakes, cheesecake y más. Brennan sabía que a las chicas les gustaban y siempre preparaba algo para ellas. Era parte de la rutina y todos lo aceptamos como tal.

Esa noche "cenamos" todos juntos excepto por Emily que se había retirado a su habitación porque le dolía la cabeza, y lo hicimos adentro de la casa ya que la noche estaba un poco fría, lo que hizo más difícil el simular que no comemos, hasta que finalmente uno a uno cedimos y nos resignamos a tragar, generando sonrisas de Isabella con cada bocado.

Después de cenar los vampiros fuimos uno a uno a vomitar y luego nos unimos en un juego de cartas que terminamos pronto porque debíamos tener una reunión familiar para discutir la situación de Isabella. Para esto Jasper inyectó somnolencia en el grupo de humanos, salvo por Isabella, y cuando se hubieron retirado a dormir salimos al porche trasero donde había algunas sillas de playa.

Yo me senté en una e Isabella inmediatamente trepó a mi regazo, apoyando su mejilla en mi clavícula. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, y se aferró a mí con más fuerza que de costumbre.

-Necesitamos una reunión familiar porque pasó algo inesperado… - Comenzó. Char estaba de pié casi temblando de la emoción y el abrazo de Peter apenas la podía contener. Lis por su parte se sentó tranquilamente en la arena, y observaba atentamente pero sin demostrar ninguna emoción más que placidez. Jasper por su parte miraba de un lado hacia el otro testeando el clima emocional y probablemente volviéndose loco en el proceso

Y por último… Emmett.

Emmett estaba claramente alterado y se había sentado mirando al lago,

pulverizando piedras entre sus dedos.

-Emm – Dijo Isabella – Mírame.

-No! – Dijo Emmett furioso – Si hacemos esta reunión tan formal, si han estado guardando secretos y si tuviste que llevarte a Garrett de la casa para poder decirle lo que sea que te pasa, significa que es grave. No quiero verte decir que te vas a morir!

-Oh, no Emm… No se trata de eso… Es… Difícil de explicar, pero voy a estar bien… Creo… - Balbuceó Isabella dudando entre quedarse en mi regazo e ir a consolar a su hermano. Ganó mi regazo, pero por poco.

-Lo que quiere decir Bell es que no hay precedentes, pero eso no necesariamente es malo – Dijo Lis. La pobre no tenía mucho tacto.

-Corten la mierda! – Exclamó Emmett – Corten la mierda y díganme qué las tiene tan asustadas! Qué es lo que no podemos curar convirtiéndola! Podemos hacerlo esta noche! Yo puedo ayudar! La puedo controlar!

-Emmett tiene razón – Dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido – Cualquier cosa es mejor que la incertidumbre, y ya no soporto tratar de descifrar sus estados emocionales porque cambian cada diez segundos de felices a preocupadas, a tristes, a esperanzadas… No puedo más!

-Ok… Vale… Estoy… Este… Estoy… Mmmmmmh… Embarazada? – Dijo Isabella, lo último sonando como una pregunta. Yo la abracé más fuerte y besé su cabello. Lo había anunciado, era oficial, estábamos embarazados.

Las reacciones fueron variadas.

Peter abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Que ese bastardo quedara sin palabras era un milagro tan grande como el embarazo en sí. Claramente no se lo esperaba.

Charlotte emitió un chillido y aplaudió saltando en su lugar en un despliegue absolutamente contrario a su naturaleza serena.

Lis lució satisfecha y tranquila. Si la doctora está confiada las perspectivas no son tan malas, supuse.

Jasper… Varias expresiones pasaron por su rostro, pero se asentaron en una sonrisa. Una enorme sonrisa que nunca le había visto, no una de esas muecas o medias sonrisas a las que nos tenía acostumbrados. Una verdadera muestra de felicidad.

Pero Emmett? Uf! Emmett. Emmett rugió y caminó hacia mí furioso, como dispuesto a golpearme.

-Qué? Te atreviste a embarazar a mi Hermana?

-Emm, no te enojes – Rogó Isabella – No es su culpa…

Emmett la ignoró y siguió adelante. Yo puse las manos en la cintura de Isabella. La iba a quitar del medio por si llegábamos a pelear, pero entonces…

CRASH!

Algo se rompió… En la cocina.

Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro pequeño drama familiar que no escuchamos a Emily caminar en la cocina oscura descalza, buscando un vaso de jugo. No pendió la luz porque aún estaba fotosensible por su dolor de cabeza, y al escuchar voces en el patio, se asomó. En el peor momento.

Maldita sea! Como no había estado con nosotros durante el juego de cartas, probablemente Jasper olvidó dormirla… O tal vez ya estaba dormida pero se despertó buscando a Emmett…

Como sea, podíamos distinguir perfectamente su delgada silueta vestida sólo con una camiseta de Emmett y su largo cabello rubio un poco revuelto. Tenía una expresión de shock y horror y una mano cubriendo su boca.

Y estaba rodeada de vidrios rotos del vaso que dejó caer.

-Bella? – Susurró – Es verdad? Te embarazó tu tío?

Isabella abrió y cerró la boca, comenzó una frase distinta cinco veces hasta que finalmente asintió.

-Es el momento de decirle – Dijo Peter hablando por primera vez – Ahora!

Emily quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de nosotros, la familia de fenómenos, pero afortunadamente Emmett se lanzó hacia ella antes de que su pié hiciera contacto con el vidrio roto, tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola hacia una de las sillas del patio… Todo en un lapso de unos tres segundos.

En cuanto Emmett la dejó en el suelo ella retrocedió aterrada,

-Qué… Qué… Qué eres? – Le preguntó a Emmett con una mescla de miedo y repulsión que le debe haber roto el corazón.

-Vampiro… - Respondió Emmett bajando la cabeza.

-No… - Negó ella con la cabeza - Los vampiros no existen… y aunque existieran, ustedes no se parecen a uno… - Balbuceó.

-Esa es una versión humana de los vampiros, lo que dejamos que crean – Dijo Charlotte – Los verdaderos vampiros no explotan ante la luz del sol, nos reflejamos en los espejos, no nos pasa nada con los crucifijos ni el agua bendita y el ajo simplemente nos huele mal.

-Ellos… - Dijo Isabella poniéndose de pié y acercándose a Emily – Todos ellos son vampiros. Yo soy la única humana, y Garrett no es mi tío, es mi Pareja. Ninguno de nosotros está relacionado por sangre excepto Lis y yo, que se verdad somos primas. Jasper la convirtió hace poco, cuando descubrió que ella era su Pareja…

-Pareja… - Repitió Emily mirándonos a todos con desconfianza.

-La versión vampírica de las almas gemelas – Dijo Charlotte – Peter y yo somos Pareja, Bella y Garrett son Pareja, Jasper y Lis son Pareja, y Emmett y…

-No! – Exclamó Emily – No! – Dijo y se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos – Mentira! Es una broma! Por qué me dicen algo así? Por qué me hacen esto?

-Emily… - Dijo Emmett dando un paso hacia ella.

-No te me acerques! – Retrocedió ella apuntándolo – Tú menos que nadie!

-Pero… - Dijo él, atormentado.

-Si esto es verdad, me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, nada de lo que me dijiste es verdad. Yo compartí todo, te entregué todo, y si resulta que es verdad lo que dices, nada de lo que tuvimos fue real – Dijo ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-No! Em, por favor, tienes que entender…! – Exclamó él.

-Y si resulta que no es verdad, entonces eres una persona muy cruel Emmett… Como sea, no eres la persona que creí… No existe la persona de la que me enamoré – Dijo mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente. Cubierta sólo con la camiseta se abrazó a sí misma tratando de conservar el calor y eso la hizo parecer aún más joven y vulnerable.

Al menos yo me había ahorrado esta parte con Isabella. Solamente había tenido que convencerla de la parte de las almas gemelas, no de que yo soy un vampiro.

Aunque por lo que sé, esa parte fue la más fácil de todas para Cullen. Ella lo adivinó y lo aceptó como acepta todo lo sobrenatural.

-Emily, ven conmigo – Dijo Isabella suavemente extendiendo su mano – Quiero contarte mi historia, mi experiencia como humana. Si todavía te quieres ir en la mañana Garrett y yo te vamos a llevar al aeropuerto o la parada de buses que quieras, pero escúchame primero, si?

-Solas las dos? – Balbuceó Emily mirándonos con desconfianza. Emmett estaba arrodillado, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. La imagen de la derrota. Claramente no había imaginado así su gran revelación…

-Solas tú y yo – Afirmó – Aunque después se nos podrían unir Char y Lis, te podrían dar su perspectiva…

Emily no pareció muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero quién la culpaba?

Isabella se quitó el grueso sweater que la cubría y se lo extendió a Emily, que se lo calzó sin comentarios. Yo iba a reclamar que ella no podía pasar frío en su estado por mucho que me diera lástima Emily, pero Isabella se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa pequeña y estiró la mano. Ah, quería usar mi sweater porque sabía que Emily no usaría el de nadie más que el de ella, la humana del grupo.

Una vez abrigada, Isabella murmuró en voz baja

-No vengan hasta que los llame, chicas estén preparadas, y Emm, por favor no hagas ninguna locura, que este es el peor momento para asustarla aún más…

Isabella y Emily caminaron del brazo hasta el embarcadero, donde se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

oooOooo

No hay palabras para definir el estado de Emmett y francamente no creo que sean necesarias. Había encontrado a su Pareja, la había enamorado, habían pasado días de felicidad perfecta y ahora ella estaba a un paso de abandonarlo con asco y miedo al conocer su verdadera identidad.

Emmett, siempre expresivo en su alegría, también lo era en la tristeza, y era doloroso presenciar su dolor, un dolor con el que todos podíamos empatizar… Especialmente Lis y Jasper, que se sentaron juntos y abrazados a sufrir con el gigante.

oooOooo

Pasaron tres horas, tal vez un poco más, cuando Isabella levantó la voz para llamar a Char y Lis, Ellas se aproximaron a paso humano y se sentaron a respetable distancia de Emily.

Y comenzaron a hablar…

oooOooo

-De qué demonios hablan tanto? Creo que ni relatando toda mi vida un día a la vez me demoraría tanto! – Se quejó Emmett agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Son chicas y les gustan los detalles - Dijo Peter.

-Además mira, Emily ya está mucho más serena – Dijo Jasper.

-Entonces estamos bien? – Preguntó Emmett – Puedo acercarme?

-No lo creo – Dijo Jasper tristemente – Una cosa es que comprenda y acepte nuestra existencia y otra muy distinta que te perdone por mentirle. Las mujeres son muy particulares en ese sentido…

-Pero yo no podía decirle! – Argumentó Emmett.

-No tienes que decírnoslo a nosotros, hermano, trata de explicárselo a ella… - Dijo Peter.

-Eso quiero, pero Jasper no me deja! – Se quejó Emmett, de manera infantil.

-Mierda Emmett, si quieres ir y destruir todo el trabajo de Bella y las chicas, adelante, pero recuerda que esta es tu única oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, tu Pareja aparece una vez en la vida y si la cagas, arrastras el dolor de su pérdida para siempre… Tu decisión… - Dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bastardos…! – Masculló Emmett volviendo a su posición vigilante.

-Nosotros también te queremos! – Dijo Peter lanzándole un beso y una carcajada. Sólo ese pedazo de sociópata podía reír en esta situación… O tal vez sabía algo que nosotros no…

oooOooo

En total fueron unas cinco horas de espera hasta que las chicas volvieron. Isabella y Emily caminaban tomadas del brazo y Lis y Char caminaban detrás.

Emily se veía agotada, tenía enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Al llegar a nosotros dijo con voz rasposa pero firme

-Me voy a acostar, ya es tarde, buenas noches. Gracias Bella, chicas…

-Em… - Dijo Emmett.

-Mañana – Dijo ella entrando a la cocina sin volverse.

-Va a estar bien Emm – Dijo Isabella acariciando su espalda – Al menos está dispuesta a quedarse, y a escuchar…

-Pero ni siquiera me miró… - Dijo él lastimeramente.

-Está cansada… Las dos lo estamos… Son más de las cinco – Dijo bostezando - Me voy a la cama, dame un abrazo.

-Convéncela Bells, si me deja me muero… - Dijo él abrazándola.

-Ahora depende de ti, Emm, y nada de morirte, que tienes que estar alrededor para malcriar a tu sobrino… - Agregó.

-Oh, es verdad…! Mmmmmh… - Dijo besando la frente de Isabella. Luego mirándome a mí me dijo – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Después, ahora me voy a la cama con mi mujer – Le dije mientras ella abrazada a Jasper, que le susurraba al oído. Si hubiera querido habría escuchado, pero era una conversación de los dos, y yo podía respetar eso.

-Cuentas dinero frente a los pobres – Me dijo Emmett amargamente.

-No seas idiota Emmett – Le dije – Tu mujer está bajo este mismo techo y está dispuesta a dejarte hablar en circunstancias en las que pudo largarse de inmediato para no volver… Es obvio que te quiere y que está dolida, pero se le va a pasar…

-Estás seguro? – Preguntó.

-Sí – Afirmé.

-Cómo? – Preguntó.

-Porque la que la convenció fue Isabella, y ella puede venderle hielo a los esquimales – Dije simplemente, acercándome a arrancarla de los brazos de Peter, que la estaba haciendo girar en un abrazo.

-Di "buenas noches" – Le dije al oído.

-Buenas noches! – Exclamó ella soltando una risita cuando la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé al interior de la casa.

oooOooo

-Estás helada! – Le dije molesto quitándole el sweater. Entendía las circunstancias, pero lo primero era ella, lo segundo también era ella y tercero estaba mi hijo. De ahí hacia abajo mi escala de valores era bastante laxa.

-No es la presión baja - Dijo ella de inmediato desabrochándose los jeans – Es el frío del exterior… Emily sí que debe haber pasado frío, no tenía ni pantalones.

-No podían hablar dentro de la casa? – Gruñí quitándole la camiseta.

-Tú sabes que no – Respondió lanzando lejos sus zapatillas. Siempre hacía eso y luego perdía muchísimo tiempo buscando sus zapatos.

-Isabella, tienes que cuidarte, ahora son dos… - Argumenté.

-Lo sé – Dijo bajándose los jeans y las bragas, quedando totalmente desnuda.

-Entonces has un esfuerzo… Sí? – Le rogué ayudándola a entrar en la ducha y regulé el agua bien caliente mientras ella se hacía una coleta alta para no mojar su cabello. Me desvestí en segundos y me le uní.

La ducha fue corta, lo justo para reactivar su circulación, y en cuanto salimos, la sequé y le entregué su pijama de franela mientras secaba mi propio cuerpo. Ella sonrió pícara, cerró la puerta de la habitación con pestillo y se metió a la cama desnuda.

-Vienes? – Me preguntó apagando la lámpara de velador. Tras las cortinas se adivinaba la suave luz del amanecer.

-A acompañarte a dormir – Afirmé caminando hacia ella desnudo, consciente de que estaba siendo absolutamente inconsecuente con mis palabras. Mi erección me delataba por la mera memoria de la tarde del día anterior.

-Ajá… - Dijo ella entreabriendo las sábanas para mí.

-Duerme Isabella – Le dije cuando se arrimó hacia mí de ese modo particular suyo, con medio cuerpo sobre mí.

-Ajá – Dijo mientras besaba la línea de mi mandíbula.

-Es tarde… - Insistí abrazando su cintura con un brazo y agarrando su nalga con la otra.

-Ajá… - Dijo rotando su pelvis de modo que la cara interna de su muslo se frotaba en mi erección. Era imposible resistir, imposible…

-Maldición Isabella! – Exclamé girándonos por completo y aplastándola bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. Ella en vez de asustarse se mordió la boca son una sonrisa triunfal y me abrazó con las piernas. Unos pocos centímetros eran todo lo que nos separaba. Un pequeño movimiento de caderas y estaría adentro.

Pero no fue necesario, ya que ella simplemente me tomó con su mano, me alineó con su entrada y rotó su pelvis de modo que en un fluido movimiento estaba completamente enterrado en su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera necesitó estimulación previa, estaba empapada.

El embarazo la tenía convertida en una potencial ninfómana.

Mierda! Ahora se estaba moviendo de _esa_ manera… Agh...! Isabella… Ojalá los embarazos vampíricos fueran como los de los elefantes, y duraran entre veintidós y veinticuatro meses.

**Ahí lo tienen, se supo la verdad. Emily sobrerreaccionó? Yo creo que no. Cualquier persona normal (no Bella) se habría molestado al saber que está de vacaciones con un montón de vampiros, y que uno de ellos es su novio, no?**

**Cuéntenme su opinión!**


	27. Chapter 26 : Frío, carne y una sorpresa

**Me atrasé un montón porque me falló la inspiración. Me disculparía, pero es algo tan fuera de mi control que no puedo asegurarles que no volverá a ocurrir… Tuve un bloqueo creativo que duró varios días pero ya estoy de regreso.**

**Al final un mensaje.**

**Que disfruten!**

**Capítulo 26**

I've been watching you everyday  
I've been thinkin ´bout what to say  
In my dream you like me back  
When I see you it's a heart attack  
Poster walls and ceiling cracks  
In my room and on my back  
Your song playing in my head  
Wishing you were in my bed.

_Teenage Daydream / The Nights_

**BELLA POV**

Oh por dios tenía hambre! Estar embarazada me había creado una fijación oral, y necesitaba tener algo en la boca, y si no estaba comiendo estaba lamiendo, mordiendo o besando a Garr, quien increíblemente estaba agotado. Yo lo había agotado!

-Isabella, qué crees que estás haciendo? – Me preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados cuando me sintió salir de la cama.

-Voy al baño y luego a la cocina – Respondí – Creo que quedaron restos de las chuletas apanadas de anoche y hasta un pedazo de cheescake… Mmmmmh… - Me relamí.

-De desayuno? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Desayuno de campeones – Dije acariciando mi estómago.

-Voy contigo – Dijo haciendo amago de levantarse.

-No! Garr no es necesario! – Dije poniéndome mi pijama de verano, un conjunto verde manzana consistente de un short a cuadros y una camiseta sin mangas, estampada. No era nada sofisticado, pero era un pijama al fin, comprado y no heredado de mis hermanos o amigos más grandes.-Isabella… - Dijo con voz amenazante que era puro teatro. Ambos sabíamos que no entraría conmigo al baño porque yo pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Garrett… – Imité su voz mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Por mucho que supiera que me escucharía hacer pis, era distinto dejarlo que me viera hacerlo. Si lo hiciera, nunca me volvería a ver con los mismos ojos…

Hice pis y al salir del baño Garr estaba medio incorporado en la cama, apoyado en sus codos.

-Voy contigo – Dijo otra vez.

-No! No necesito una niñera, y qué pasa si alguien nos ve juntos a esta hora? Tienes cara de haber tenido mucho sexo y eso no se te va a pasar pronto… - Dije, orgullosa de lo le había hecho a mi hombre.

-Anda y preparas una bandeja, la dejas en el mesón y te regresas. Yo la voy a buscar y la traigo – Dijo refunfuñando – No quiero que ruedes por la escalera por andar haciendo equilibrios con una bandeja demasiado llena.

-No pongas esa cara de ogro! – Le dije besando sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz, pero dejándolo con los labios estirados de puro malvada – No podemos ir a todas partes juntos.

-Podemos – Dijo él abrazando mis caderas y apoyando su mejilla entre mis pechos – Claro que podemos.

-Es instintivo? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé, nunca me había sentido así ni sé de nadie que lo haya hecho. No sé si es el embarazo o saber que estás más vulnerable que nunca, pero no quiero perderte de vista – Dijo sin soltarme. Yo hundí mis manos en su cabello agradeciendo al cielo que nunca sería calvo. Adoraba su cabello.

-Es sólo un ratito, nada más – Dije besándolo muy suavemente en los labios. Cualquier caricia más atrevida significaría que mi sangre volvería a arder de deseo y volvería a tratar de montarlo… Qué vergüenza!

-Un par de minutos, nada más! – Gruñó contra mi boca.

Besé la punta de su nariz, asentí y salí de la habitación para evitar tentaciones. Quién lo habría pensado? Al principio luché con uñas y dientes para alejarme de él, convencida de que Edward era el indicado… Que distinta y aburrida habría sido la vida con los Cullen. Con Rosalie y Alice como hermanas, y Carlisle y Esme como mis padres.

Yo no necesitaba nuevos padres! Yo tenía padres, aún estaban vivos, y no quería pasar la eternidad fingiendo ser una adolescente obedeciendo reglas ajenas cuando ya tuviera décadas de haber pasado esa etapa.

Garr me trataría como una adulta, de eso estaba segura. Se preocupaba por mi seguridad, pero me permitía e incentivaba el tener mis propias opiniones. Hay que pensar que incluso me había dejado trabajar con Emmett en el fono erótico sin interferir ni con sus opiniones!

Oh, hacía frío… Se me había olvidado ponerme pantuflas o una bata, pero no quería volver a la habitación o seguro Garr no me dejaría volver a salir.

Caminé descalza por la casa oscura y silenciosa, pero sin miedo a tropezar porque la luz de los primeros momentos del amanecer se filtraba por las rendijas de las cortinas, las que fui abriendo a mi paso.

Al llegar a la cocina un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo cuando mis pies desnudos tocaron la cerámica del piso. Abracé mi torso instintivamente en busca de calor y me acerqué al hervidor eléctrico, sorprendiéndome al encontrarlo caliente.

-Tampoco podías dormir – Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Mierda.

Brennan.

Me giré y ahí estaba, con un café a medio beber frente a él y un cigarrillo en una mano y un encendedor en la otra.

-Me asustaste! – Dije llevándome la mano al corazón.

-Una conciencia sucia tal vez? – Preguntó burlón poniéndose de pié. Caminó deliberadamente hacia mí pero a pesar de mis instintos me negué a moverme. No le haría saber que me producía algo más que cortés indiferencia.

-Quizás – Murmuré siendo honesta. Él pasó junto a mí muy cerca, y tomó el hervidor.

-Siéntate – Me dijo sirviendo agua en una taza – Estás helada.

Me senté con las piernas recogidas en la banqueta con la espalda apoyada en la pared y me cubrí las piernas con el delgado chal que estaba doblado en ella.

-Bebe – Dijo acercándome una taza.

-No quiero café – Dije antes de respirar y absorber el aroma de lo que me presentaba.

-Es una infusión de cedrón y azúcar, nada más – Dijo.

-Gracias – Dije tomando el tazón con mis dos manos para calentar mis dedos.

-No creo que tomar café te haga bien… - Agregó sentándose frente a mí.

-Y cómo es que tú si puedes beberlo? – Pregunté sólo por discutir.

-Porque a mí no me hace vomitar – Respondió bebiendo otro sorbo. Ambos bebimos en silencio.

-No se puede fumar en la casa – Le dije apuntando a los objetos que ocupaban sus manos, jugando como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos.

-Lo sé, por eso el cigarro aún está apagado – Respondió – Me gusta beber mi café y luego fumar, no hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

-Típico hombre – Le dije – No puedes caminar y mascar chicle a la vez – Dije sonriendo sin poder resistir.

Él sonrió triste pero no dijo nada. Cuando no aguanté el incómodo silencio, le pregunté

-Brennan… Qué es lo que pasa? Por qué no podías dormir?

Él suspiró, pareció tomar valor y comenzó a hablar.

oooOooo

**BRENNAN POV**

Estaba en problemas… Serios problemas… Y todos y cada uno se llamaban Isabella…

Cómo describir lo que me pasaba con ella?

Cómo describir la primera vez que la vi en misa, la primera vez que la oí hablar en catequesis, o la primera vez que conversamos?

Cada vez me dije que no lo hiciera, que dejara de idealizar a las personas, que esa chica sería igual que cualquier otra, pero cada vez, con cada encuentro, me demostró lo equivocado que estaba…

Más allá de su evidente belleza física me atrajo su candidez, y esa combinación de madurez e inocencia que me descolocaba. Nunca sabía qué saldría de su boca y me encantaba la retorcida manera en que funcionaba su mente.

Ella corría por ahí en esa pequeña faldita que parecía un disfraz de Halloween de colegiala hot, mientras al mismo tiempo leía pesados volúmenes de libros que no estaban en el currículo escolar, por pura diversión.

Estaba siempre rodeada por sus amigas o el perro guardián que es su prima, pero casi siempre estaba mirando hacia otro lado, como buscando una salida. Una vía de escape.

Yo quería ser ese escape.

Ella me gritó hasta que se puso roja de rabia por ser un insensible frente a los familiares de los enfermos de cáncer, y luego escapó llorando al saber lo de mi madre… E increíblemente su reacción no me molestó, porque lo que ella sentía no era compasión por mí, sino que estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberme hecho daño…

Ella me gustaba, y por lo tanto traté de llamar su atención de las maneras tradicionales. Aquellas probadas una y otra vez como infalibles… Nunca antes debí hacer un esfuerzo, nunca una chica me había rechazado...

Hasta ese momento.

Lo intenté de forma un poco más insistente, traté de buscar su mirada, de obligarla a verme, y aunque a veces parecía que lo estaba logrando, cada vez que lograba dar un paso hacia adelante ella daba dos hacia atrás.

Por qué? No lo entendía. Nos llevábamos bien, teníamos caracteres muy complementarios, y cuando lograba que se relajara era fantástico, su sentido del humor era rápido, ingenioso y sarcástico, y entendía de manera intuitiva lo que yo no quería o no podía decir.

Éramos compatibles, lo sentía… Lo sabía.

Entonces por qué seguía resistiéndose? Por qué se negaba a estar a solas conmigo? Por qué rehuía mi mirada? Por qué a veces podíamos tener las mejores conversaciones, pero cuando ella se daba cuenta de que estaba pasando un buen rato a mi lado, se cerraba como una ostra, como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto?

Debí inventar nuevas formas de estar a su lado, aunque fuera rodeado de gente. Si la hacía sentir segura el poner a otros entre nosotros, valía la pena hasta que diera con la solución o al menos la causa de su conflicto interno.

Como la idiotez de ir al baile en grupo.

Mierda! Bella todos los días es bonita, pero arreglada de gala? Era simplemente otra mujer, hermosa, elegante, toda una dama… Bueno, una dama hasta que armó una pelea con un tipo del doble de su tamaño y la sacaron del salón casi a empujones.

Y luego está lo de su enfermedad… Lo que sea que la aflige, eso que comenzó el día del baile… Qué es lo que tiene? La han llevado al médico varias veces ya, con el pretexto de supuestas emergencias familiares que no me trago. Esto tiene que ver con su salud, debe haber un motivo por el cual son todos tan sobreprotectores con ella… Saben algo que yo no.

Su salud mejora y empeora sin razón aparente, y aun cuando está más débil le quita importancia a su dolencia, igual como lo solía hacer mi mamá, lo que me desespera aún más, porque me trae a la superficie recuerdos que prefiero mantener enterrados…

No la he visitado mucho en su habitación en los días malos, pero he visto las caras de preocupación de su familia y sus cabezas juntas mientras murmuran en las esquinas. Todos nos ponemos una careta frente a ella, pero cada vez que está pálida y decaída se me aprieta el corazón…

Se va a repetir la historia? Nuevamente voy a ver consumirse y morir a un ser querido? Ya fue suficiente con mi mamá, no quiero más muerte en mi vida, no quiero más recordatorios de personas que no están y no quiero más tareas pendientes. En cuanto termine con el cuaderno se acabó. No más fantasmas… Y no voy a permitir que Bella se convierta en otra figura penándome por siempre.

Porque en mi mente no hay dudas, a Isabella Swan yo la amo.

oooOooo

Últimamente yo estaba durmiendo mal… Siempre atento a ruidos de pasos urgentes, de que algo andaba mal, de que ella empeoró.

Me quedaba dormido como un tronco relativamente temprano, pero a eso de las tres de la mañana ya se me hacía difícil el descansar, y a las cuatro generalmente estaba leyendo o escribiendo, esperando que fuera la hora de preparar el desayuno. Esa era una tarea autoasignada que disfrutábamos todos. Yo la disfrutaba porque me gusta cocinar, y los demás la disfrutaban porque no tendrían que comer cereal con leche fría.

Ese día me levanté sigilosamente antes del amanecer, y me dirigí a la cocina. Herví agua y me senté junto a la ventana con una enorme taza de café a esperar ver el sol reflejarse en el lago, un espectáculo que hasta entonces sólo había apreciado yo, ya que todos los demás dormían hasta tarde.

En cuanto hubiera un poco de luz exterior saldría a fumar el primero de mis dos cigarrillos diarios.

Lo sé, con los antecedentes familiares que poseo es una imbecilidad y una irresponsabilidad el fumar, pero había comenzado muy joven como parte de un período de rebelión contra mis padres. Culpaba a mi mamá por enfermarse y a mi padre por no poder hacer nada al respecto… No sé por qué se asocia el tener un cigarro en la boca con ser cool, cuando no hace más que quitarte resistencia física y apestar tu ropa y tu aliento, pero de a poco lo estoy dejando. Pronto se reducirá a un cigarrillo diario y finalmente a ninguno.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí pasos vacilantes entrar en la cocina. Pasos de pies desnudos. Giré la cabeza hacia el ruido y a pesar de la falta de luz distinguí perfectamente su figura…

-Tampoco podías dormir – Dije sorprendiendo a Bella cuando se acercó al hervidor, muerta de frío. Porqué salía de su habitación así de desabrigada? Short y camiseta? Y sin siquiera usar calcetines?

-Me asustaste! – Dijo girándose y llevándose la mano al corazón.

-Una conciencia sucia tal vez? – Pregunte levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia ella. Pasé muy cerca de ella porque quería ver si huiría o reaccionaría a mi contacto, pero lo ignoró.

-Quizás – Murmuró ella casi luciendo culpable. Adorable.

Yo me detuve a su lado casi rosando nuestros cuerpos y me estiré para tomar el hervidor.

-Siéntate – Le dije preparando una infusión para que entrara en calor. No le ofrecí té ni café porque Bella tiene problemas de presión y esas bebidas pueden afectar su condición – Estás helada.

Ella obedeció en silencio y se sentó hecha casi un ovillo en la banqueta del comedor de diario con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y se cubrió las piernas con un delgado chal… Demasiado delgado, no era suficiente…

Cómo quisiera poder sentarla en mi regazo y darle mi calor…! Ni siquiera de una manera sexual, hablo simplemente de sostenerla, de contenerla sin que se me quiera escapar.

-Bebe – Dije presentándole la taza.

-No quiero café – Dijo de inmediato arriscando la nariz.

-Es una infusión de cedrón y azúcar, nada más – Dije rodando los ojos.

-Gracias – Dijo tomando el tazón con sus dos manos para calentar sus dedos.

-No creo que tomar café te haga bien… - Dije sentándome frente a ella y bebiendo un sorbo de mi taza.

-Y cómo es que tú si puedes beberlo? – Preguntó desafiante aunque se había negado a beberlo tres segundos antes. Me gustaba esa Bella contradictoria, inconsecuente porque sí.

-Porque a mí no me hace vomitar – Respondí bebiendo otro sorbo. Ambos seguimos bebiendo en silencio.

-No se puede fumar en la casa – Me dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, señalando mi cigarrillo y mi encendedor, con los que yo jugaba nerviosamente. Esta era mi oportunidad de hablar en privado con ella, nunca estábamos a solas, y no podía desperdiciar estos preciosos minutos en mirar por la ventana, pero no sabía por dónde empezar!

-Lo sé, por eso el cigarro aún está apagado – Respondí – Me gusta beber mi café y luego fumar, no hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

-Típico hombre – Bufó rodando los ojos – No puedes caminar y mascar chicle a la vez – Dijo sonriendo.

Yo sonreí también, pero sé que la expresión no me llegó a los ojos. No dije nada. No podía, estaba todo atorado en mi garganta.

-Brennan… Qué es lo que pasa? Por qué no podías dormir? – Preguntó fijando toda su atención en mí, súbitamente preocupada.

No me pude negar al poder de su mirada.

Suspiré tomando valor y le dije

-Tú preciosa, me pasas tú.

Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, necesito saber que estás bien, pero nunca puedo acercarme lo suficiente para hablar contigo – Expliqué.

-Yo estoy bien… - Dijo ella de inmediato.

-No digas que estás bien! – Exclamé – No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no lo estás. Además siempre estás rodeada por ese séquito de gente y no puedo llegar a ti! Es más fácil conseguir audiencia con el Papa que un rato a solas contigo!

-Brenn… Ahora estamos solos… - Murmuró.

-Sí, lo estamos, y si lo hubieras podido evitar lo habrías hecho sin dudarlo un segundo, no es así? – Pregunté.

-Brennan, es difícil… - Dijo sosteniendo firmemente mi mirada por primera vez en lo que parecieron siglos.

-Es difícil qué? – Pregunté bordeando lo patético – Tú sabes lo que siento por ti – Le dije – Tienes que saberlo…

-No… - Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, negando con la cabeza.

-No qué? No lo sabes? – Presioné.

-Brennan no, no lo digas… No digas nada, si? – Me pidió.

-Y qué quieres que haga con lo que siento? Me lo guardo en el bolsillo hasta la próxima vez que te encuentre a solas? – Le dije tomando su muñeca para evitar que huyera. Ella solía correr cuando estaba incómoda.

-No, no quiero que digas nada, nunca – Susurró. A quién le temía? Quién no podía escuchar esta conversación?

-De qué hablas? Bella, yo te qui… - Dije y me vi interrumpido con su mano cubriendo mi boca. Estábamos cerca… Tan cerca que pude acompasar mi respiración a la suya, tan cerca que sentí su pulso en mis labios, tan cerca que quise hundir mi rostro en su cabello. Automáticamente solté mi agarre con la esperanza de dirigir mis manos a sus caderas.

-Shhhhh! No, no, no! No digas nada Brenn, por favor – Susurró aún más bajito – No digas nada y pretendamos que nunca estuve aquí, si? – Dijo rápido, levantándose y retirando su palma de mi boca.

-Bella… - Imploré. Patético y derrotado, la primera gran declaración de amor de mi vida y ni siquiera la había podido pronunciar.

-Shhhhh… No! No digas nada, nunca! – Dijo ella sacando una manzana de la frutera mientras salía de la cocina corriendo.

Me quedé inmóvil unos minutos, atontado y humillado, y finalmente me puse de pié y abrí la puerta hacia el exterior y el frío de la mañana golpeó mi rostro haciéndome reaccionar. Caminé hacia el embarcadero y encendí mi cigarrillo.

Quizás ese día fumaría más de dos…

oooOooo

**GARRETT POV**

Isabella entró a la habitación casi corriendo y entró al baño cerrando la puerta.

-Isabella, estás bien? – Pregunté.

-Sí – Dijo con voz quebrada, como si hubiera estado llorando, y comenzó a vomitar.

-No me mientas… - Le dije girando la manilla de la puerta, que no se abrió instantáneamente – Te encerraste con pestillo? – Pregunté enojado. Ella sabía que no podía arriesgarse a encerrarse mientras estuviera con riesgos de caerse o desmayarse a cada rato.

-Déjame… - Me pidió y volvió a vomitar.

-Está bien – Suspiré para calmarme mientras me ponía mis jeans. Era ridículo seguir desnudo cuando claramente el festival de sexo había acabado de momento – No voy a entrar, pero quita el seguro, si?

Más vómito y arcadas secas.

El sonido del pestillo.

Suaves sollozos.

Moría por entrar, pero no podía violar su privacidad sólo porque yo fuera más fuerte que ella. Y no quería alterarla más.

Agua corriendo.

Se lavó la cara, las manos y los dientes y la cara una vez más.

Y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Se veía más pequeña y joven de lo que era, y en cuanto me vio se lanzó a mis brazos. La apreté contra mi pecho desnudo y besé su cabello encontrando calma en su aroma.

-No me siento tan bien – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Voy a buscar a Lis – Dije de inmediato separándome de ella.

-No! – Dijo aferrándose a mí con más fuerzas – No, no hay nada que Lis pueda hacer… Quédate conmigo, creo que hoy no me voy a levantar.

Asentí preocupado y la llevé a la cama, donde la arropé y me recosté sobre la colcha para abrazarla sin bajar su temperatura.

Por fin estaba haciendo lo que tanto le pedíamos, por fin hacía reposo. Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal el verla capitular? Se veía frágil y débil, si, e incluso tenía algunos capilares rotos bajo los ojos, es verdad, pero no era eso lo que me preocupó.

Fue la pena infinita de su mirada.

Fue que no quiso hablar.

Fue que varias veces durante el día mi cuello y mis hombros se sintieron húmedos por lágrimas silenciosas que no pudo reprimir.

Nunca supe qué le sucedió, pero después de días de largos silencios comenzó a mejorar.

oooOooo

Poco a poco Isabella comenzó a prosperar física y anímicamente y con las semanas simplemente floreció, transformando su belleza humana en algo sobrenatural… Vampírico.

Su piel perfecta parecía relucir, sus pestañas parecían más espesas y largas, su cabello brillaba y se movía como una planta acuática con su propia cadencia, sus curvas se pronunciaron manteniendo su delgadez y una barriga perfectamente redonda comenzó a emerger.

Era un ser mitológico, fascinante, que simplemente no podía dejar de contemplar…

Y yo no era el único, todos en una u otra medida se sentían atraídos hacia ella. Emmett, Jasper y Peter la rodeaban como perros guardianes e impedían que hiciera nada por sí misma, Char no se separaba de su lado y Lis había comenzado una especie de diario del embarazo, y le tomaba los signos vitales varias veces al día. El resto del tiempo se dedicaba a estudiar todos los aspectos del sistema reproductor femenino, el embarazo y el parto. Además veía horas de videos todos los días tratando de aprender cada aspecto, aunque reconocía que el embarazo de Isabella no era nada que se pudiera catalogar dentro de lo común.

En un mes había desarrollado la barriga de lo que Lis calculó que correspondía a un embarazo de cuatro o cinco meses, por lo que asumimos que podíamos esperar el parto dentro del próximo mes.

Solo el hecho de que Isabella se mantuviera delgada, usara ropa suelta y soleras que enfatizaran sus pechos y no su cintura y el que se mantuviera sentada la mayor parte del tiempo evitaron que los humanos notaran el embarazo, pero por las noches, cuando la tenía desnuda entre mis brazos, posaba mi mano sobre su estómago perfectamente redondeado, y a veces hasta sentía movimiento… Pataditas que me emocionaban tanto que probablemente habría llorado con cada una de ser posible.

Otra cosa que cambió fueron las necesidades alimenticias de Isabella. Paulatinamente fue dejando los carbohidratos para asumir una dieta casi enteramente proteica, enfocándose en la carne, la cual prefería cada vez más cruda hasta que llegó a comer tártaro alemán de desayuno (en la cama, por supuesto, nadie más podía verla comer carne molida cruda coronada con un huevo crudo y pimienta. Ni siquiera quiso acompañarlo con galletas o pan, se comió grandes bocados de la asquerosa mescla y se relamió feliz).

Fueron días felices, de sorpresas y cambios, pero un horizonte esperanzador.

oooOooo

-Ya es hora, necesitamos hacerle una ecografía – Dijo Lis una tarde en la que los humanos estaban en el lago, Isabella dormía en una hamaca y los vampiros fingíamos jugar cartas en la cocina.

-Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? – Pregunté – No es como si pudiéramos pedir hora en una clínica…

-No, no podemos pedir hora, pero podemos entrar de noche – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y una vez dentro sabrías qué hacer? – Preguntó Jasper a Lis sin dejar de jugar con un mechón de cabello que había escapado a esa especie de nudo atravesado con un lápiz que ella llama peinado.

-He leído un par de manuales de funcionamiento de distintos transductores, y los computadores que traducen la imagen son todos iguales… Teniendo la máquina me las puedo arreglar, ya he usado la versión veterinaria – Respondió.

-Bueno, a lo mejor deberíamos ir a hacer un reconocimiento y ver por donde entrar, si es que hay alarmas, si hay guardias, etc. – Dijo Emmett participando en la conversación pero mirando hacia el lago donde chapoteaba su Emily.

-Es una buena idea – Dijo Peter – Char y yo podemos ir al Centro Médico y de paso aprovechamos de cazar.

-No al hospital? – Pregunté pensando que el hospital tendría mejores instalaciones.

-No, porque siempre hay gente en el Hospital, en cambio en el Centro Médico hay sólo consultas privadas que cierran a las seis y media – Dijo Peter muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Lis. Peter miró al cielo como pidiendo paciencia – Vale! No he dicho nada! Dios me libre de dudar de tus superpoderes! – Ella y su mente racional odiaban lo impredecible e inconstante que era el don de Peter.

-Bueno, entonces si todo va bien quienes iríamos con Isabella? – Pregunté.

-Yo – dijeron todos a la vez.

-No podemos ir todos – Afirmé.

-Todos queremos ver la ecografía Garrett, no creo que ninguno de nosotros se quiera perder esta ocasión… - Dijo Char.

-Y los humanos? – Pregunté.

-Los dejamos bien dormidos y regresaremos antes de que se den cuenta de que salimos – Dijo Jasper.

-Y Emily? – Pregunté a Emmett.

-Son sólo unas horas – Respondió él – Pero probablemente querrá acompañarnos…

-No! – Exclamamos los demás.

-Ya mover a una humana es complicado, no podemos arriesgarnos más llevando a otra que no es estrictamente indispensable en la tarea – Dijo Jasper.

-Era una idea… - Masculló Emmett cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Peter tomando la mano de Charlotte.

-No se demoren demasiado – Les dije, pero ya se habían ido.

oooOooo

Eran las once y media de la noche e Isabella se había acurrucado en un sillón, y mientras todos los demás compartían a su alrededor, ella se quedó dormida. Últimamente parecía ser su principal ocupación. Esa y hacerse más hermosa cada día… En fin, divago…

La cubrí con una manta y miré a Jasper señalándole que ya era hora de repartir somnolencia, ya que nadie tenía cara de querer acostarse por el momento. Él asintió y a los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a bostezar y a despedirse, y en quince minutos nos quedamos sólo los vampiros menos Emmett que acompañó a Emily a su dormitorio.

-Isabella – Dije removiendo su hombro suavemente.

Nada. Mi mujer dormida era como una roca.

-Isabella, despierta… - Insistí.

No hubo respuesta.

Charlotte se acercó con su celular y le puso la canción "Don´t Want to Fall in Love" de Green Day en la oreja a todo volumen, haciendo que Isabella despertara de un salto.

-Charlotte! Eso no puede ser saludable! – Exclamé preocupado al escuchar el furioso latir del corazón de mi mujer.

-Esa es la alarma que usaba en el colegio, por eso sé que funciona… - Dijo Char sin remordimientos.

-Pero en el colegio no estaba embarazada, ahora es distinto – Dijo Jasper evidentemente ocupado sedando a Isabella, que de a poco recuperó su ritmo cardiaco normal.

-Estoy bien – Dijo Isabella estirándose – Para qué me despertaron? A Garr le salió una hernia y no me puede cargar hasta la cama? – Bostezó con los ojos llenos de risa.

-Vamos al Centro Médico – Dijo Lis como siempre sin anestesia.

-Por qué? Qué pasó? Hay alguien herido? – Preguntó Isabella poniéndose de pié.

-No, te vamos a llevar a ti – Dijo Lis.

-Por qué? Me pasa algo malo? O a Garretito? – Preguntó abrazándose la panza. A pesar de su angustia no pude evitar la sonrisa bobalicona que me aparecía cada vez que ella se refería a su estómago como "Garretito". Ella no dudaba que sería un niño y que sería igual a mí.

-No, te vamos a hacer tu primera ecografía – Dijo Lis – Creo que ya estudié lo suficiente como para distinguir lo más importante, tal vez incluso el sexo…

-Y por qué no me dijeron antes? – Preguntó Isabella relajándose.

-Porque habrías estado muy ansiosa inútilmente – Respondió Jasper, que curiosamente era al que Isabella más respetaba y escuchaba del grupo – Teníamos que saber que se daban las condiciones antes de alterarte inútilmente.

-Y entonces qué? Vamos a entrar así no más al Centro Médico? No nos van a descubrir? – Preguntó Isabella levantando una ceja.

-No, es un pueblo pequeño, no hay ni siquiera un guardia, apenas vamos a tener que forzar un par de puertas – Dijo Charlotte.

-Y de verdad sabes usar la máquina? – Preguntó a Lis.

-He hecho un par de ecografías de vacas así es que sé usar el programa computacional. El resto lo estudié en internet… Al menos podremos descartar que tu bebé tenga dos cabezas – Dijo Lis como siempre tan atinada.

Isabella abrió los ojos enormes y me preguntó con voz temblorosa

-Eso es una posibilidad?

-Gracias Lis – Mascullé entre dientes al ver la cara de angustia de mi mujer. Abrí los brazos y ella se refugió hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Yo no… - Balbuceó Lis. Afortunadamente fue interrumpida por Emmett, que regresaba al living.

-Bueno, nos vamos o qué? Quiero ver si mi sobrino tiene suerte y se parece a mí!

oooOooo

Como viajábamos con Isabella debimos ir en auto, y como el nuestro era el más espacioso, fuimos en "Larry". Cuánta razón había tenido Isabella al elegirlo… No era nuevo, no era elegante, y ciertamente no era bonito, pero cabía de todo y recorría cualquier terreno.

Peter viajó como copiloto porque Isabella se quedaba dormida en cuanto se subía al auto, así es que simplemente se instaló en el regazo de Emmett con las piernas sobre Jasper y durmió todo el camino.

Al llegar al Centro Médico vimos que las calles estaban totalmente vacías, una de las ventajas de los pueblos chicos. Me estacioné en un callejón detrás del edificio y despertamos a Isabella, esta vez con palabras, no una alarma a todo volumen.

Ella estaba medio borrachilla de sueño, así es que Emmett la tomó en sus brazos sin comentar ni pedirle permiso, y ella en vez de quejarse como habría hecho en cualquier otra oportunidad, se acurrucó en su cuello y siguió durmiendo.

Para entonces Jasper y Peter habían abierto las puertas que debían ser abiertas y Lis estaba encendiendo la máquina mientras Char buscaba algo en un armario, dijo "Ajá" y le entregó a Lis un tubo de lo que luego supe que era gel lubricante.

-Donde? – Preguntó Emmett?

-Camilla – Respondió Lis.

-Se tiene que desvestir? – Pregunté dispuesto a sacarlos a todos a patadas.

-No, se debe bajar un poco las calzas y subir el sweater y la camiseta – Dijo Lis. Isabella obedeció mientras todos la rodeábamos nerviosos.

-Esto está helado – Dijo Lis esparciendo una generosa cantidad de gel en el estómago de mi mujer, quien se estremeció al contacto y apretó mi mano con más fuerza, pero no dijo nada.

Y entonces Lis comenzó la tortuosa tarea de familiarizarse con la máquina, ajustando la imagen y el sonido. Se escuchaba distorsionado, con eco, el corazón de Isabella y otro más débil… Mi hijo.

-Un pié! –Gritó Charlotte.

-Un pié! – Repitió Emmett tapando el monitor con su manaza.

-Despejen! – Ordenó Lis y siguió moviendo el transductor muy lentamente – Aquí está el otro pié – Señaló – Entonces la cabeza estaría a este otro lado… - Comentó para sí misma, deslizando el transductor.

-No se ve, está en una posición extraña – Comentó Peter.

-Garr, qué pasa? – Preguntó Isabella.

-Nada, que Lis no sabe usar la máquina – Dije escondiendo mi preocupación. Lis me miró con el ceño fruncido pero no comentó.

-Ahí – Apuntó Char – Ahí… Eso… Un pié?

-Tu bebé tiene tres piernas? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Mejor que sobren a que falten! – Dijo Peter, recibiendo un palmazo en la nuca de parte de Charlotte, por tarado.

-Nooooo! – Gritó Isabella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

**1.- Sé que muchas quieren saber qué pasó con Emmett y Emily, pero para avanzar en la historia debía postergarlo. Haré un outtake especialmente de ellos dos y de cómo procesó Emily la noticia de que Emmett es un vampiro.**

**2.- Lo sé, odian/aman mis finales de capítulo en las que las dejo colgadas, pero es que me encanta leer las teorías que ustedes me presentan sobre lo que sucederá a continuación. **

**3.- A pesar de mi demora en la entrega de este capítulo, sepan que nunca dejé de tenerlas presente en mis pensamientos. Cuéntenme qué opinan, que pronto será el gran final y me gustaría saber qué les gustaría que pasara a ver si lo puedo hacer posible.**

**Abrazos!**


	28. Chapter 27 : Monstruito

**Lamento la demora en las actualizaciones, de verdad, pero les aseguro que es por motivos de fuerza mayor.**

**Cariños y espero les guste.**

**No dejen de contarme qué les parece, ya que nos acercamos al final…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

"_-Garr, qué pasa? – Preguntó Isabella._

_-Nada, que Lis no sabe usar la máquina – Dije escondiendo mi preocupación. Lis me miró con el ceño fruncido pero no comentó._

_-Ahí – Apuntó Char – Ahí… Eso… Un pie?_

_-Tu bebé tiene tres piernas? – Preguntó Emmett._

_-Mejor que sobren a que falten! – Dijo Peter, recibiendo un palmazo en la nuca de parte de Charlotte, por tarado._

_-Nooooo! – Gritó Isabella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos"._

**Capítulo 27**

I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see.  
For every kiss you give me I'll give you three.  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you.  
You know I will adore you 'til eternity.

So won't you, please, be my be my baby  
Be my little. baby my one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby  
Be my baby now, my one and only baby  
Wha-oh-oh-oh.

_Be My Little Baby / The Ronettes_

**GARRETT**

-No seas bruta Bell! – Exclamó Lis con falsa calma, moviendo el transductor frenéticamente de un lado hacia el otro, ya que ella tampoco sabía lo que sucedía.

-Voy a tener un monstruito! – Lloró Isabella cubriéndose los ojos.

-Por definición el hijo de un vampiro debe ser un monstruo Bell, no sé qué te extraña tanto – Dijo Peter muy seriamente.

PAF!

-Gracias Charlotte – Le dije sin mirarla.

-Ahí! - Dijo Lis dando una mirada aliviada a Jasper.

-Qué? – Gritó Emmett.

-La otra cabeza! – Exclamó.

-Vaya, Garretito va a tener que conseguir trabajo en un circo de fenómenos cuando sea mayor… - Dijo Emmett en voz baja.

-Emmett! – Lo regañó Charlotte.

-Qué? Si no digo que no lo vamos a querer de todos modos! – Se defendió.

-No es un bebé de tres piernas y dos cabezas idiota! – Dijo Lis -Son dos bebés!

-D…Dos? – Preguntó Isabella entreabriendo los dedos que cubrían su rostro para poder mirar tímidamente al monitor.

-Sip, dos – Dijo Lis afinando aún más la imagen – Mira, este es uno, y este es el otro.

-Dos – Repetí sin aliento. Nunca imaginé tener un hijo, menos dos! Pero esto era mayor riesgo para Isabella, no es cierto? Tenía que serlo… No me atreví preguntar, ya hablaría a solas con Lis.

-Se puede ver qué serán? – Preguntó Char abrazándose a sí misma como para contener el exceso de energía que amenazaba con escapar.

-Si… Estoy casi segura del sexo de uno de los bebés... – Dijo Lis – Pero ustedes quieren saberlo o prefieren la sorpresa? – Nos preguntó a Isabella y a mí, que estábamos mudos y paralizados.

-No más sorpresas – Dijo Isabella pasados unos instantes de silencio en los que comprendió que yo no sería de mucha ayuda en la toma de decisiones.

-Bueno, por lo que se ve aquí, este es un varoncito – Dijo Lis enfocándose entre las piernas de mi hijo.

_Mi hijo…_

-Estás segura de que ese no es su pulgar? – Preguntó Emmett levantando una ceja, escéptico.

-No Emmett, ese es un pene – Rodó los ojos Lis.

-No es un poco grande para un bebito tan pequeño? – Susurró Char.

-Naaaah! Es que salió a su tío Emmett – Dijo el gigante que había asumido su parentesco con Isabella como algo completamente consanguíneo y real.

-Agggh! No sé cómo te soporta Emily – Sacudió la cabeza Isabella.

-El motivo lo estás viendo en la pantalla, Belly – Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia debajo de manera sugerente.

-Cerdo! – Dijo Char sin mucho entusiasmo –Bueno, y puedes ver qué será el otro?

-Si es una nena será fácil saberlo – Respondió Emmett antes de que Lis pudiera decir nada – Seguramente habrá heredado tus boobis, prima Char…

-Emmett cállate de una vez o te largas! – Grité. En general era divertido escucharlo, pero en ocasiones serias como esta me sacaba de quicio.

-Me callo, me callo – Dijo levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición.

-Por favor Lis, continúa… - Le pedí más calmado. Isabella acarició mi antebrazo ayudándome a tranquilizar mis nervios.

-Este es más difícil, porque está de espaldas a nosotros… - Dijo Lis – No creo que podamos saberlo hoy…

-Oh no! No podemos esperar, quién sabe cuándo podré hacerme otra ecografía… – Dijo Isabella poniendo ambas manos en su estómago, justo del lado del varoncito – Gírate! Vamos, gírate hacia tu hermano! Garr dile que se gire! – Me ordenó.

Yo como soy un imbécil obedecí. Puse mis manos junto a las de Isabella y comencé a hablar en voz baja, con la esperanza de que el bebé buscara el calor de nuestras manos y el sonido de mi voz y se girara.

-Hey! Funciona! – Dijo Lis momentos después – Se está moviendo! Oh… Esto es increíble, los tienen entrenados, cómo quisiera haberlo grabado!

-Concéntrate en ver si tiene pirrín o boobis– Le dijo Emmett atento a la pantalla.

-Pirrín? – Preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que empezar a cuidar nuestro vocabulario frente a los bebés – Respondió muy serio.

Lis lo ignoró por completo hasta que después de un rato dijo

-Varón!

-Segura? – Preguntó Peter.

-O eso o es proporcionalmente el clítoris más grande que he visto en mi vida – Dijo ella quitándose las gafas de utilería que usaba y restregándose los ojos como si los tuviera cansados, lo que era imposible – En ese caso podría ser un hermafrodita… - Dijo pensativa.

-Agh! Lis, que asco! – Dijo Peter haciendo arcadas, no sé si verdaderas o fingidas – Mi ahijada con un clítoris gigante… Puaj!

-Mi hijo no es un hermafrodita! – Rugí.

-Qué es un hermafrodita? – Preguntó Isabella – Es serio? – Dijo en un puchero.

-Lis, cariño, no es gracioso – Dijo Jasper tomando a Lis de la cintura – Está bromeando – Nos aseguró.

-Qué es un hermafrodita? – Chilló Isabella.

-Son los seres vivos que tienen órganos reproductivos usualmente asociados a los dos sexos, macho y hembra, es decir, a aquellos que tienen un aparato mixto capaz de producir gametos masculinos y femeninos… - Recitó Lis.

-O sea…? – Interrumpió Isabella aún más confundida.

-Plomería interna y externa a la vez – Dijo Char en su modo directo.

-Como ser gay…? – Preguntó Isabella torciendo la cabeza – Yo no tengo problemas con eso…

-No, no como los gays y no como los transexuales. Los hermafroditas nacen con partes de niño y de niña y con el tiempo eligen el sexo con el que más se identifican y se operan para conservar las partes que corresponden – Dijo Char.

-Que no es hermafrodita, idiotas! – Gritó Lis – Es un niño, lo del clítoris gigante era una broma, ustedes claramente no tienen sentido del humor! – Dijo ofendida.

-No es gracioso Lis – Dije – Este no es un bebé normal, cualquier problema que tenga se lo vas a tener que tratar tú con tu experticia en vacas y cerdos.

-Jasper se dio cuenta de que era una broma! – Se defendió.

-Porque pude percibirlo en el cambio en tus emociones cariño… - Dijo Jasper suavemente.

-Bueno, ya basta, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, no es necesario discutir, es claro que Lis no es "graciosa jajá" sino "graciosa WTF", pero eso lo sabíamos desde antes. Ordenemos para dejar todo como estaba y regresemos a la casa, que no falta mucho para el amanecer – Dijo Peter.

-Puedo ser "graciosa jajá" si quiero… – Masculló Lis mientras ponía el equipo en su posición original.

-Por supuesto cariño – Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, le besó la frente, y Lis dejó el transductor de lado y abrazó a Jasper con mucho entusiasmo. Sólo con él perdía su parsimonia y compostura, y era evidente para cualquiera que sin importar lo rara y socialmente inepta que era Lis, ambos se amaban genuinamente y eran felices juntos.

-Ven aquí Bellsy, te voy a cargar hasta el auto con Garretito y Emmetito – Dijo Emmett estirando los brazos hacia mi mujer.

-Emmetito? – Pregunté con un mal presentimiento.

-Belly me lo prometió! – Se defendió Emmett e Isabella bajó los ojos, culpable.

-Que le prometiste, Isabella? – Pregunté fingiendo calma.

-Emm quería que llamara Emmetito a nuestro bebé si es que era varón, pero yo le dije que mi primer varón se llamaría Garretito, pero que cuando tuviera un segundo hijo se llamaría Emmetito… - Murmuró, y luego levantando la mirada agregó – Yo nunca imaginé que podría tener dos de una vez, y no tendría tiempo de embarazarme de nuevo antes de la transformación!

-Y entonces ahora tengo un hijo llamado "Emmetito" – Escupí.

-Eeeeeeh… Sip - Dijo Isabella estirando los brazos hacia Emmett, como si él la pudiera salvar de mi furia.

-Y para que te quede claro desde ahora, Garretito es el del clítoris gigante – Dijo Emmett y echó a correr con mi mujer a cuestas, quien se moría de risa.

-Tranquilo hermano – Dijo Peter poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo? Es que no escuchaste lo mismo que yo? – Pregunté.

-Vas a ser padre Garrett. Vas a tener dos bebés sanos y fuertes, tu mujer está bien y cada día más hermosa y te encuentras entre amigos… Si Bella quiere bautizar a los bebés con nombres de marcas de sanitizadores de baños públicos no importa, sigues siendo el bastardo con más suerte que conozco – Dijo muy serio. Mucho más que de costumbre – Sabes lo que daría por poder tener un hijo con Char? – Susurró.

-Lo siento Peter, tienes razón, y supongo que hay peores nombres que "Emmett"… - Admití.

-Emmetito – Corrigió Char de pasada, besando la mejilla de Peter – Para que no se confundan.

-Emmetito… - Repetí suspirando, y salí de la habitación.

oooOooo

A partir de ese momento el estómago de Isabella no hizo más que expandirse, como si una vez que salió a la luz el secreto, los bebés se sintieran libres de crecer cuanto quisieran. Esto complicó bastante las cosas porque los humanos no debían enterarse del embarazo, lo que significó que Char y Emily inventaran todo tipo de triquiñuelas para ayudar a disimular la panza de mi mujer, haciéndola usar vestidos muy sueltos y con mucha tela, sentándola rodeada de montones de almohadas y evitando que nadie la viera caminar… Siempre había alguien disponible para acarrearla de un lado a otro, ya que Isabella era torpe por naturaleza, pero con su panza ya no veía ni por donde iba.

oooOooo

Hasta que por fin llegó el cuatro de Julio.

Emmett y Jasper decidieron instalar un show pirotécnico enorme, y anduvieron días planeando el asunto.

Brennan comenzó con bastante anticipación a cocinar lo que sería nuestra cena de despedida de estas vacaciones.

Gaby, Kristy y Emily se dedicaron a decorar la casa con guirnaldas y banderas tricolores.

Peter se retrajo como lo hace a veces, pasando por un período de silencio y contemplación. Eso pasa cuando su don le da demasiada información o nada en absoluto, así es que supongo que simplemente esperaba por una señal.

Y finalmente Char, Lis y yo rondábamos a Isabella todo el tiempo.

_-Estás cómoda?_

_-Necesitas algo?_

_-Quieres comer? No te alimentas lo suficiente._

_-No te muevas, yo te acomodo…_

_-Has bebido el jugo que te preparó Lis o de nuevo lo usaste para regar las plantas?_

_-Quieres ver tele?_

La respuesta era siempre la misma:

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjenme en paz! Me ahogan! No estoy enferma! – Y manoteaba o nos lanzaba cojines, con muy mala puntería, debo agregar.

-Queremos cuidarte… - Argumentábamos sin perder la paciencia, y de paso reordenando los cojines.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy inválida, me siento bien, sólo quiero un rato a solas… - Explicaba.

-Eso no va a suceder – Respondíamos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! – Chillaba Isabella agarrándose la cabeza y pasado un rato el ciclo volvía a empezar.

oooOooo

El cuatro de Julio decidieron ir todos al pueblo para participar de las celebraciones tradicionales, excepto por Isabella, que "se sentía un poco mal" y se quedaría en cama, y yo, que la cuidaría. Los demás se subieron en Larry a regañadientes, ofreciendo mil veces quedarse, y se largaron, dejándonos la casa para nosotros por todo el día.

-Qué quieres hacer? – Le pregunté acercándome a su cama y besando su cuello.

-Quiero… Nadar! – Exclamó.

-No puedes nadar! – Rebatí.

-Claro que puedo, si no lo he hecho es porque nadie me puede ver, porque cada día me parezco más a una morsa! – Me dijo desafiante, luchando por incorporarse – Me muero de calor, quiero nadar!

-Isabella, no pareces una morsa, te ves hermosa… - Le dije honestamente.

-Pffffff! Tú estás obligado a mentir, y no eres objetivo. Además si tú nadas conmigo no me va a pasar nada, no es como si hubiera tiburones en el lago, vamos!

-Está bien – Dije negando con la cabeza – Pero al primer signo de peligro…

-Me vuelvo a acostar como una paciente en coma, tal como te gusta – Completó.

oooOooo

Isabella tenía razón. No pasaba nada si nadaba, ya que de hecho en el agua estaba mucho más cómoda y ágil que en la tierra. Ella me dijo que por eso es que un ejercicio recomendado para las embarazadas es la aeróbica acuática, que es segura al no tener impacto. Cuando le pregunté por qué no practicaba ella un deporte de embarazada respondió que no arruinaría algo que le gustaba convirtiéndolo en una obligación.

Nadamos y pasamos el día en la playa. Isabella se veía increíble con su pequeño biquini y su estómago expuesto sin pudor… Me tuve que controlar para no abalanzarme sobre ella mil veces en el transcurso de la tarde, porque a esas alturas ya no sabíamos el efecto que el sexo que tendría en su embarazo.

Lis decía que lo mejor era que los bebés nacieran lo más grandes y formados posible, ya que los embarazos múltiples suelen ser prematuros, por lo que por mucho que Isabella insistiera, debía aguantarme y guardarme la calentura, porque Lis dijo que a veces el sexo adelanta el parto.

Isabella por su parte, no tenía ningún empacho en tocarme, frotarme, morderme, arañarme, lamerme y besarme. A ella le importaban un huevo las advertencias y me atacaba en cada oportunidad.

Era duro rechazar sus intentos de hacer el amor, pero eso no significó que no pudiéramos hacer otras cosas…

Fue un muy buen día y uno que necesitábamos los dos.

Solos, sin escondernos, con el sol sobre nuestras cabezas y la brisa acariciando nuestros cuerpos.

oooOooo

A eso de las siete de la tarde regresaron los demás, muy excitados con el día que habían tenido.

Habían hecho un picnic.

Habían visto el desfile.

Emmett había participado (y ganado) en una competencia de comer sandías ¿?.

Las chicas habían comido algodón de azúcar de colores pastel, y hasta le habían traído uno a Isabella, aunque ya estaba un poco mustio, parece que eso hay que comerlo de inmediato.

Peter le entregó a Isabella una grasosa bolsa de papel de color café, y ella al ver su contenido chilló y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo, sacó un palo con algo frito y le dio una gran mordida.

-Mmmmmmh, mi favoriiiito en los días de fiesta – Dijo cerrando los ojos y con la boca llena, disfrutando como si esos palos cubiertos de algún tipo de carne fueran un manjar de los dioses.

-Qué mierda es eso? – Pregunté a Char en voz baja.

-Corndog, es una salchicha ensartada en un palo de forma horizontal, apanada en harina de maíz y frita en aceite añejo – Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

-Eso no puede ser saludable – Dije al ver a Isabella comenzar a mordisquear el segundo.

-Peter dice que está bien, no es algo con la que la alimentemos todos los días… - Dijo Char.

-Mira mi copa Bells – Dijo Emmett lanzándose a la cama con un trofeo de unos treinta centímetros de alto, y haciendo rebotar a mi mujer.

-Mmmmh, que bonita, y eso que tienes ahí? – Preguntó apuntando al estómago de Emmett.

-Es mi cinturón de campeón – Dijo orgulloso.

-Es como los que le daban a Rocky cuando ganaba los campeonatos de box – Dijo Isabella.

-Igualito – Dijo Jasper – Y no sé quién tenía peor cara al terminar la competencia, si Emmett después de comerse dos sandías y media con las manos atadas a la espalda o Rocky después de pelear con Apollo Creed.

Isabella y yo miramos a Emmett incrédulos. Dos sandías y media era muchísimo! Especialmente para alguien que no puede comer o beber comida humana.

-Te vas a levantar para la comida? – Preguntó Kristy a Isabella.

-Claro! He estado esperando el banquete desde hace días, no me lo perdería por nada – Respondió.

Brennan sonrió aliviado y se fue a la cocina.

oooOooo

La cena del cuatro de julio fue magnífica, o al menos así se veía, y una vez terminada llevamos todo a la cocina y Lis y Char ofrecieron lavar y ordenar la loza, pero solo una vez que las actividades de la noche hubieran acabado.

Nos las arreglamos para instalar a Isabella en el embarcadero primero que nadie y Peter se le apostó a un lado y Char al otro, y la cubrieron con su manta, esa que por esos días acarreaba a donde fuera.

Los demás nos fuimos acomodando a su alrededor, y después de ver el atardecer Emmett saltó de emoción y se fue a encender sus cohetes.

Yo no sé qué tan buena idea es que un par de vampiros jueguen con pólvora, pero estaban tan contentos que casi valía la pena el riesgo de verlos incendiarse, así es que no dije nada. Además si Peter no había profetizado un accidente probablemente no pasaría nada.

Y todo valió la pena cuando el espectáculo comenzó y el asombro se reflejó en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes. La oscuridad del bosque hizo resaltar más los brillantes colores y el lago reflejaba cada explosión. Fue una digna manera de despedirnos de nuestras vacaciones.

Después Emmett encendió la fogata en la playa y fue a buscar a Isabella envolviéndola bien para que no se revelara su silueta. Sentó a Isabella en un cojín y Char la envolvió en otro chal. Los demás observaron pero ya sabían que no valía la pena preguntar… No habría respuesta de nuestra parte.

Todos se acomodaron y comenzaron pequeñas conversaciones en grupos de a dos o de tres, hasta que Isabella dijo en voz alta

-Mañana dejamos esta casa…

Los demás prestaron atención, Isabella rara vez se dirigía a todo el grupo.

-En unos días comienza la escuela de verano y todos deberíamos asistir por una u otra razón… - Continuó.

-Es una pena que estos días se hayan acabado – Dijo Gaby mirando a Brennan sin disimulo.

-Ya siento nostalgia… – Dijo Kristy mirando a Peter de forma un poco menos evidente.

-Al menos estaremos juntos – Dijo Brennan sonando más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

Isabella se mordió el labio con fuerza y bajó los ojos.

-No… No exactamente – Dijo finalmente – No voy a volver al colegio.

-Qué? – Chilló Kristy.

-Por qué? – Preguntó Gaby.

-No es un secreto para nadie que he tenido problemas de salud – Dijo Isabella – Y necesito concentrar mis energías en mejorarme…

-Tienes cáncer verdad? – Preguntó Brennan con voz ahogada, casi acusándola de algo. Estaba… Enojado?

-Hay… Hay algo creciendo en mí – Dijo Isabella suavemente, como hablándole a un animal herido – Y eso significa que mientras no esté estable no podré volver a estudiar…

-Por qué no nos dijiste antes? – Preguntó como si estuvieran solos.

-Porque no quería arruinar las vacaciones de nadie – Respondió Isabella con la voz rota – Estos días fueron increíbles, y sin importar lo que venga en el futuro siempre los recordaré…

-Por qué sigue pasando esto? No te puedes morir! – Exclamó Brennan desesperado. Emmett se paró a su lado y posó su manaza en el hombro de su amigo.

-La idea es justamente esa – Dijo Isabella con una pequeña sonrisa – Hasta ahora mi pronóstico no es tan malo, y pronto vamos a ver a otro doctor que tal vez nos puede ayudar…

-Eso significa que ustedes… - Dijo Kristy mirando a Emmett y Char.

-No voy a dejar sola a mi prima en este momento – Dijo Char.

-Es mi hermanita – Dijo Emmett simplemente.

-Emily tú ya lo sabías? – Acusó Gaby, supongo que más ofendida por no ser la primera en enterarse que por el secreto propiamente tal.

-No, pero lo suponía – Dijo Emily despacio pero con dignidad – Bella necesita ponerse bien y debe estar rodeada de su familia, es lo lógico no?…

-Entonces van a terminar? – Preguntó Kristy a Emmett.

-Por supuesto que no! – Bufó Emmett – Qué haría yo sin mi terroncito?

-No me llames así… - Masculló Emily colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Como quieras, mi pichoncita – Dijo Emmett lanzando un beso al aire.

-Terroncito está bien – Suspiró Emily y Emmett sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces cómo lo van a hacer? – Preguntó Gaby.

-Viajaré los fines de semana, y nos escribiremos mensajes de texto todo el tiempo, y usaremos Skype por las noches, y le haré listas de reproducción en YouTube, y le enviaré regalos inapropiados… –Respondió Emmett.

-Bella, dime la verdad – Dijo Brennan – Te estás muriendo?

-No, yo no diría eso – Respondió ella – En situaciones como la mía siempre hay un riesgo implícito, pero estoy en buenas manos… No te preocupes innecesariamente, vale?

-Bella tú sabes… - No pudo continuar. Brennan produjo un sonido ahogado y se le cerró la garganta. No es que me gustara que el tipo estuviera enamorado de mi mujer, pero podía empatizar con su dolor. Además Isabella era sin lugar a dudas, mía, lo que me permitía ser generoso.

-…Sí Brenn, lo sé… – Susurró Isabella interrumpiéndolo mientras dos gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Brennan no pudo más y se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por la orilla del lago. Emmett se demoró dos segundos en decidir acompañarlo y lo siguió en silencio.

Se sentaron en la arena a un poco más de un kilómetro y medio de distancia de nuestro grupo y pude escuchar el murmullo de las palabras de Emmett tratando de razonar y los sollozos del chico que se abrazaba a sus rodillas como si no lo escuchara… Como si estuviera totalmente solo en el mundo.

oooOooo

_Al día siguiente._

Las despedidas son una mierda… Siempre lo son.

oooOooo

Ordenamos la casa, limpiamos y nos deshicimos de la comida perecible mientras Jasper y Emmett se llevaban a los chicos al aeropuerto para enviarlos de vuelta al colegio. Cuando volvieron a la casa Emmett estaba con un humor de perros y lo más sabio era no cruzarse por su camino.

oooOooo

Emprendimos rumbo a Nipton, la casa que actualmente estaban ocupando los Cullen luego de su estadía en Alaska. En el camino le avisamos a Carlisle que estábamos en camino y que si no quería que apareciéramos por su casa que nos viéramos en algún hotel, porque después de todo, al único que nos interesaba ver era a él.

Carlisle siempre un caballero, descartó esa idea de inmediato y nos invitó a quedarnos en su hogar, a lo que declinamos amablemente. No pasaríamos más tiempo del necesario con víboras como Rosalie o Alice, o con el idiota despechado de Edward Cullen que seguramente se escandalizaría con la noticia del embarazo de mi mujer.

oooOooo

El viaje fue normal salvo por las múltiples paradas que solicitó Isabella para ir al baño, para comprar comida chatarra o para vomitar la mentada comida chatarra.

El embarazo había llegado al punto en el que nunca estaba cómoda, en ninguna posición, y eso la desesperaba y la hacía un poco odiosilla…

Al final Jasper la durmió para que dejara de joder y pudiéramos hacer el viaje en paz.

oooOooo

Los Cullen y Denali esperaban en su conjunto en la escalera de entrada de la casa, formados ridículamente como el coro de la familia Von Trapp **(*A/N: La Novicia Rebelde)**. Peter bufó y Char hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ella los detestaba más que nadie, porque había sido ninguneada por el par de brujas que son Alice y Rosalie. Isabella apretó su mano y se envaró, levantando el mentón. Mi mujer no estaba dispuesta a dejarse apabullar.

Salimos del auto en silencio y yo me di la vuelta para bajar a Isabella. Los demás se desplegaron en abanico a mi alrededor, y cuando me giré con mi mujer en mis brazos todos aspiraron aire, en shock.

Lamentablemente la primera en abrir la bocota no fue otra que Rosalie…

-Mira de la que te salvaste Edward – Dijo en tono socarrón – Ésta salió con su domingo siete y te apuesto a que ni sabe quién es el padre. Siempre pensé que Garrett tiene cara de cornudo…

Hasta ahí no más llegó, porque después se encontró de espaldas en el suelo con Emmett apretándole el cuello como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza y temblando de rabia.

Los Cullen quisieron acercarse a ayudarla, pero no se atrevieron a atraer la ira de Emmett que venía con mal genio desde antes, por lo que se limitaron a gritar amenazando, suplicando y negociando.

Mi pecho comenzó a vibrar en un gruñido bajo, y sólo el hecho de tener a Isabella en mis brazos me detenía de lanzarme de cabeza a la batalla.

-Suéltala Emm, deja que viva y se macere en la envidia que le da saber que te escapaste de sus garras y encontraste a tu Pareja, que yo tengo a mi Garr que me ama más que a nada, y que tengo en mi vientre no uno, sino dos bebés del hombre que amo… Ella en cambio se va a quedar sola porque es mala y egoísta. Nunca va a tener una Pareja o hijos porque es insoportable y no los merece - Dijo Isabella con empalagosa dulzura y devastadora dureza.

Esas palabras fueron más efectivas que cualquier golpe a la hora de destruir al enemigo. Hasta a Emmett le debe haber dado pena, porque la soltó y se fue a parar junto a su hermana.

Rosalie regresó con su familia, menos altanera que antes, pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Es verdad Bella? Tu bebé… Bebés… Son de Garrett? – Preguntó Carlisle tentativamente.

-Claro que son de Garr! Qué clase de zorra crees que soy? – Preguntó enojada.

-Es mi deber preguntar Bella, nunca había visto algo semejante… - Dijo el en tono apaciguador.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para tener una segunda opinión – Dijo Isabella más tranquila.

-Segunda? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, mi médico de cabecera es Lis – La señaló Isabella a su prima – Ella me ha tratado hasta ahora e incluso me practicó una ecografía.

-Eres médico? – Preguntó Carlisle estudiando a la desgarbada Lis que parecía más un camionero que un profesional de la salud – Te ves extremadamente joven para serlo…

-No exactamente – Aclaró Lis – Era estudiante de medicina veterinaria hasta el momento en que ese tal Laurent me atacó – Dijo mirando a las Denali y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Un médico de vacas! – Exclamó Tanya desde su lugar junto a Edward, quien no había abierto la boca, tal vez demasiado abrumado para hablar – Pero qué apropiado, no?

Jasper gruñó mostrando los dientes pero Lis fue más rápida y se lanzó contra Tanya dándole un puñetazo tan salvaje que la lanzó a varios metros de distancia, y le desvió la nariz y le craqueló la piel de la mejilla.

-Te voy a decir algo y ojalá que esa cabeza hueca que tienes sobre los hombros sea capaz de retenerlo, o te va a ir muy mal… - Gruñó Lis en voz baja, chorreando un poco de veneno, como suele pasar a los neófitos cuando comienzan a perder el control - Soy veterinaria porque no me gusta la gente, no porque no pudiera entrar a cualquier universidad que hubiera querido… - Hizo una pausa para mayor efecto. De haber podido Tanya se habría hecho en los pantalones… - Pero mira qué curioso, a pesar de que amo los animales resulta que odio a las perras, así es que te recomiendo que tú y tus amiguitas se mantengan alejadas de mi camino – Dijo y le dio otra bofetada, sin hacerle daño, sino sólo por humillarla, lo que me hizo ver que estaba bajo perfecto control.

Se puso de pie y se alejó dándole la espalda, en una clara muestra de que no tenía ningún miedo a las habilidades de Tanya en combate.

-Eres una salvaje! – Siseó Kate ayudando a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

-Sí – Dijo Lis sin girarse – Y harías bien en recordarlo.

Con esto se paró frente a Jasper y abrazándolo por el cuello le plantó un beso escandaloso hasta para sus estándares exhibicionistas.

-Ejem… - Se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente Carlisle – Pasamos? Me gustaría revisar a Isabella cuanto antes…

-Está bien, te seguimos – Dije.

-Tenemos visitas – Dijo Peter volteándose hacia el camino vacío.

-No escucho nada – Dijo Carmen – Y yo tengo buen oído…

-Tenemos visitas – Repitió Peter sin voltearse. Char se instaló a su lado inmediatamente en posición de combate, y lo mismo hicieron Emmett, Jasper y Lis. Los demás se miraron entre sí y a Alice, quién se encogió de hombros apuntándome. Yo producía interferencia con su don y eso la sacaba de quicio.

-Tal vez sea mejor meter a Bella en la casa… - Dijo Carlisle.

-No! – Dijo ella – No, no y no!

-Isabella, si hay pelea vas a ser más una distracción para todos que una ayuda. Todos querremos protegerte y nos desconcentraremos… - Razoné.

-No! No me dejes! – Se aferró a mí.

-Lo siento, pero en esto no voy a ceder – Le dije. Carlisle me guió a su despacho y le dijo a Isabella que se encerrara por dentro. No es que sirviera de mucho ante un vampiro pero nos daba una sensación de falsa seguridad.

-Te amo, regreso pronto – Dije besando su frente, ya que no quiso besar mis labios.

-A ver si aún te quiero cuando vuelvas! – Gritó enojada mientras yo cruzaba la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Ya vienen – Dijo Peter sin dejar de mirar a un punto fijo en el horizonte.

Me puse en posición.

-Amigo o enemigo? – Preguntó Jasper.

-No lo sé… No lo veo… Sólo sé que son varios… - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Peter se terminó de volver loco – Dijo Tanya sonando aburrida, ya que al parecer no aprendía.

Peter y los demás la ignoramos, pero Lis se dio vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa burlona y ladró "Guau, guau".

Tanya se puso rígida y no volvió a decir ni pío.

**Espero les haya gustado y me regalen su opinión!**


	29. Chapter 28 : Clips, plumas y un zarpazo

**Lamento los atrasos, pero no puedo más que seguir asegurándoles que las historias no quedarán inconclusas, simplemente es que he debido escribir más lento de lo que me gustaría.**

**Todo mi cariño y no olviden dar una vuelta por mi Facebook, en el álbum de esta historia siempre hay ayuditas visuales.**

**Disfruten y no dejen de hacerme saber qué piensan!**

**Capítulo 28**

Yes my man is fighting some unholy war  
And I will stand beside you  
And who you dying for  
B - I would have died too  
I'd have liked too  
If my man was fighting  
Some unholy war  
If my man was fighting

_Some Unholy War / Amy Winehouse_

**BELLA POV**

Estaba furiosa… Furiosa! Cómo se atrevían a encerrarme como si fuera un estorbo? Es que toda esa cantinela de que éramos una familia, un equipo, era mentira? Grrrrr… Odiaba ser diferente, siempre la débil, siempre la que debían proteger, siempre la que se escondía.

Pateé el sillón con más fuerza de la que pretendía y me golpeé fuerte el dedo pequeño de mi pie izquierdo, haciéndome tropezar y caer pesadamente de rodillas.

Auch! Ahora lo bebés despertaron pateando con fuerza, enojados con mamy por lo torpe y bruta que era…

Mierda! Odiaba que los demás tuvieran razón. Era una molestia para todos, demasiado inflada incluso para caminar en línea recta, ya que ni veía por donde pisaba. Mis movimientos eran torpes y lentos y prácticamente vivía en el baño, porque mi vejiga estaba constantemente presionada por no uno sino dos bebés.

Bien, me quedaría quieta, al menos por un rato. No quería hacer las cosas más difíciles para los demás, sólo quería un poco de independencia. En realidad era casi un privilegio tener un rato a solas sin nadie acarreándome o metiéndome líquidos y alimentos saludables a la fuerza.

Me acerqué muy despacio al escritorio de Carlisle, afirmándome de las paredes, hasta llegar a la enorme silla de cuero giratoria del patriarca de los Cullen. Era casi un trono, pero más moderno, y la mesa era como una consola de poder, llena de lo que parecían ser papeles muy importantes y un juego de escritorio de cuero a juego con la silla. Todo estaba terriblemente ordenado, como si lo hubieran organizado con una regla y una escuadra a la mano, y la antigua yo no se habría atrevido ni a respirar cerca de las cosas de Carlisle por temor a hacer un desastre simplemente por estornudar en la vecindad.

Pero yo ya no era esa Bella tonta y dócil que se deslumbraba y amedrentaba con la riqueza y la belleza de los Cullen. Había sido muy superficial de mi parte enamorarme de cualidades tan vanas, pero supongo que estaba halagada de que alguien como Edward Cullen, que no miraba a ninguna chica dos veces, me prestara atención, por lo que traté de ser lo que imaginé que él querría en una novia… Y en honor a la verdad Edward fue muy lindo conmigo, él me quería, es sólo que no es posible comparar lo que pasa entre unos novios que recién comienzan su relación con lo que sucede entre los miembros de una Pareja.

Garrett es literalmente una parte de mí, así de fácil y así de complejo. Lo amo y aunque no fui capaz de verlo a primera vista, descubrir nuestro lazo es lo más poderoso que me ha ocurrido y que me va a ocurrir. Lo sé, lo sé, he escuchado que eso lo dicen las mujeres hasta que tienen a su primer hijo y entonces el instinto toma el control y son los hijos la prioridad, pero puedo decir con certeza que en mi caso no será así…

O sea, amo a mis bebés con todo el corazón, y haría cualquier cosa por ellos, de eso no tengo dudas, pero si a Garr le llegara a pasar algo… Si Garr muriera… Yo moriría con él. De inmediato. Me disolvería en miles de partículas y lo seguiría al cielo o al infierno… Lo más probable es que al infierno, mi Garr no ha sido un santo.

Me senté con cuidado en la silla de Carlisle y una vez que estuve bien cómoda la giré un par de veces soltando una carcajada. Qué dirían los Cullen si me vieran? Já!

Acerqué el porta clips y comencé a unirlos todos en una larga cadena, de modo que cuando Carlisle quisiera sacar uno saliera un metro y medio de clips del contenedor.

Después tomé su portalápices y estudié las elegantes y pesadas plumas que poseía. Marcas que me sonaron conocidas como Cross, Parker, Sheaffer e Inoxcrom. Claramente eran lo mejor que cada fabricante tenía que ofrecer.

Las dejé de lado sin prestarles mucha atención, nunca me gustó escribir con pluma fuente.

Al lado había otro portalápices, este mucho más interesante. Tenía unos doce lápices gel marca BIC, de esos que son transparentes y la tapa y la parte de atrás revela el color de la tinta. Inmediatamente los acerqué a mí y mi angelito malo, ese que se parece tanto a Emmett, me impulsó a hacer más travesuras…

Me di la molestia de sacar las tapas traseras de cada lápiz y les saqué la tinta intercambiándolas todas de modo que ningún lápiz escribiera del color que estaba marcado. Era infantil y tonto, pero me divertí un montón haciéndolo y me hizo olvidar que estaba encerrada y el potencial peligro.

Una vez que terminé lo ordené todo para que luciera como antes y me removí en la silla, nuevamente incómoda. Esos bebés parecían practicar nado sincronizado en mi vientre!

Me moví hacia atrás y al hacerlo noté que el escritorio tenía un montón de cajoncitos, grandes y pequeños.

Estaba mal meterse en el escritorio de alguien, eso lo sabía, pero la tentación de mirar aunque fuera un poquito fue demasiada, y estirando la mano traté de abrir el de más abajo a mano derecha, pero me lo encontré cerrado con llave. Maldición! Ahora había picado mi curiosidad…

Para qué tendría Carlisle algo con llave? Evidentemente cualquiera podría entrar al despacho y convertir el escritorio en astillas usando su dedo meñique…

Traté con los demás cajones laterales uno a uno y nada, todos tenían llave.

Hasta traté de palpar debajo de la cubierta a ver si la llave estaba pegada ahí, pero como no me podía agachar fue un ejercicio inútil.

Finalmente, sin mucho entusiasmo, traté de abrir el cajón que estaba directamente bajo la cubierta, el cual era ancho y plano, de unos doce centímetros de alto y unos noventa de ancho, y para mi gran sorpresa, cedió de inmediato!

Asomé la cabeza como temiendo que algo me saltara a la cara, pero todo lo que había eran plumas fuente en sus cajas originales, descansando en una base de terciopelo negro acolchado.

Estaban ordenadas una al lado de la otra y bajo cada caja había un sobre… No me aguanté y levanté la primera caja haciendo nota mental de las marcas de huellas digitales que estaba dejando en el cristal, prueba absoluta de mi culpabilidad.

En el sobre había un certificado de autenticidad… "Pluma Diamante" de la marca Aurora, blablablá, treinta quilates de diamantes _De Beers_ sobre el barril de platino sólido, blablablá, y el costo… Qué? Un millón cuatrocientos sesenta mil dólares? Por un pinche lápiz? Era en serio? Estudié la pluma con más cuidado, evitando tocarla. Ahora sí que le tenía respeto a la dichosa pluma. Cuánto costaría la tinta? Seguro si Charlie tuviera que recargarla debería hipotecar su casa.

Charlie… Papá…

No, no voy a pensar en eso ahora. No puedo ponerme triste, que una vez que comienzo no paro…

Saqué la pluma de al lado… "Mystery Masterpiece" de Mont Blanc y Van Cleef &amp; Arpels, Edición Limitada. No me gustó para nada, era rara y ostentosa y era imposible escribir con ella. Rubíes incrustados, blablablá, setecientos treinta mil dólares. La mitad que la otra, pero igualmente escandaloso. Con lo que cuestan esas plumas seguro podrían alimentar a todos los niños de algún país tercermundista por meses!

Sigamos hurgando en lo que no me compete… "La Modernista Diamonds" de Caran d'Ache. Oro y diamantes, doscientos sesenta y cinco mil dólares; "Platinum" de Omas Fénix. Edición limitada de lujo, esmaltada y adornada con diamantes y oro, sesenta mil dólares. La siguiente era "Ripple HRH" de Visconti, y esa me gustó más, a pesar de tener diamantes y oro como las demás… Valía cincuenta y siete mil dólares.

Luego venían varias plumas más, ordenadas por precio, hasta llegar a la más "barata" por la módica suma de cuarenta y tres mil dólares.

Eso, comprendí, es el lujo.

Nunca antes me vi enfrentada a un derroche de esa magnitud, porque aún los autos lujosos y las joyas tenían un propósito, pero lápices que no se usaban ni exhibían? Tal vez era demasiado joven, o es que había tenido una crianza en hogares de padres trabajadores de clase media que debían ahorrar por meses para poder acceder a lujos simples como instalar una antena de TV, no lo sé, pero la cosa es que me desagradó muchísimo constatar que el Carlisle que conocía tal vez no era el santo que había imaginado. No es que fuera un pecado coleccionar cosas caras, pero es que por alguna razón siempre imaginé que él estaría por encima de pequeñeces de ese tipo…

Estaba cerrando el cajón luego de dejar todo en el mismo lugar que lo encontré, sabiendo que no engañaría a nadie, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, arrancándola de las bisagras y lanzando astillas para todos lados.

oooOooo

**GARRETT POV**

Odié dejar a Isabella a solas, ella debía tener a alguien cerca en caso de cualquier cosa, pero la verdad es que me costó más aún porque ella no estaba nada contenta, y odio ver su ceño fruncido y su pequeña naricita arriscada.

Afuera, Peter y el resto de nuestra familia miraban hacia el camino en posición de ataque, músculos tensos y sentidos alerta.

Los Cullen y Denali por su parte, miraban con expresiones que variaban desde la incredulidad al desprecio, y salvo por Carlisle, se mostraban bastante relajados.

Yo ni los miré, me fui a posicionar en la primera línea con mi grupo y dejé que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran.

Pasaron los minutos sin que nadie se moviera, salvo por Kate, que aburrida "susurró" al oído de Tanya algo sobre cómo lucía mi trasero en los jeans que traía puestos, a lo que Tanya respondió que preferiría probar a Peter, aunque si de reminiscencias se trataba, Jasper siempre le había encantado y que lo encontraba más atractivo que nunca y que no podía esperar para revivir viejos tiempos. Kate dijo entonces algo sobre Emmett e Irina, no estoy seguro de qué exactamente, pero en la estúpida y desubicada conversación creo que las palabras _"trío_ y_ orgasmos múltiples"_ fueron mencionadas un par de veces.

Alice gruñó suave, amenazadoramente, probablemente furiosa de enterarse de que aun cuando Jasper estuvo bajo su control no estuvo totalmente sometido, y peor aún, ella no lo vio (Vaya uno a saber cómo se las arregló Jasper!) (Luego le preguntaría cómo se las arregló…)

Char se tensó pero no se movió de su sitio, ella es un soldado curtido y sus instintos están condicionados por su entrenamiento. Además no es ninguna novedad que las mujeres se le insinúen a Peter, ya que el bastardo hay que reconocerlo, es guapo, aunque no importa, porque él sólo tiene ojos para Char.

Lis por otra parte… Mmmmmh… Mi querida Lis no es un ser social por naturaleza, por lo que no maneja los códigos de la rivalidad entre chicas, pero lo que la hacía más peligrosa es que era una neófita, por lo que su control de impulsos era entre pobre y nulo, especialmente cuando _no quería_ controlarse.

No sé si Jasper alcanzó a percibir el cambio de emociones y eligió no hacer nada o es que todo pasó muy rápido… Creo que todo debe haber sido muy repentino porque Edward tampoco pudo reaccionar.

Lis dio un salto imposible, se giró en el aire y le dio a Tanya lo que sólo puedo definir como un zarpazo, marcándole el rostro, el que recién comenzaba a recuperarse del puñetazo anterior, dejándole cuatro surcos que le atravesaban la mejilla izquierda de arriba hacia abajo.

-Mierda! – Exclamó Emmett.

-Aaaaaaaaah! – Chilló Tanya llevándose las manos a la cara, cayendo hacia la derecha esperando que Alice la atrapara, pero su "amiga" se movió expresamente para que Tanya se estampara en el suelo.

-Alice! – Exclamó Esme más escandalizada por la falta de compasión de Alice que por el salvajismo de Lis.

-Perra… – Murmuró Alice dándole la espalda a Tanya, que lloriqueaba ahora en brazos de Kate.

-Rose, ayúdame! – Chilló Kate mirando a su amiga.

-Ayúdala tú, ninfómana asquerosa – Dijo Rosalie y la escupió, le dio la espalda y se fue a parar junto a Alice, las dos tiesas como estacas.

-Niñas qué hicieron? – Se quejó Carmen rodeada por los brazos de Eleazar que no la dejaba moverse.

-Hicieron lo que está en su naturaleza – Dijo Eleazar sin demostrar emoción, pero sí un poco de desprecio.

-Lis, cariño, ya… Shhhhh… - Dijo Jasper tratando de calmar a Lis que llegaba a resoplar de rabia. Si perdía el control de su poder nos podía joder a todos.

-La quiero matar… La voy a matar… - Repetía ella.

-No cariño, ya hiciste bastante daño, mira su rostro – Le dijo Jasper obligándola a levantar la vista y mirar a Tanya. Hasta Char se estremeció al ver la delicada belleza de Tanya mancillada para siempre.

-No va a cicatrizar? – Preguntó Lis titubeando.

-No Lis – Respondió Char – Cuando te arrancan trozos de piel como lo hiciste tú con Tanya la herida cierra, pero el músculo y la piel no vuelven a ser los de antes, menos ante los ojos de otros vampiros… - Dijo arremangándose la manga de su sweater de hilo para mostrar ciertas marcas en sus brazos.

-Bien – Dijo Lis frunciendo el ceño – A ver si le sigue pareciendo divertido reírse de los defectos de los demás.

-Yo no te hice nada, loca de mierda! – Gritó Tanya completamente descontrolada, perdiendo toda pose de elegancia y desfigurando su rostro en una máscara de locura peor que las heridas.

-Váyanse! – Gritó Kate – Váyanse de una vez! Es que no han hecho suficiente daño?

-Nosotros te podríamos preguntar lo mismo, inmunda traidora robamaridos! – La increpó Rosalie antes de que pudiéramos contestar.

-Escucho algo… - Dijo Carmen vagamente.

-Escucho varias mentes – Dijo entonces Edward – Acaban de entrar en mi radar, deben estar a unos tres kilómetros…

-Qué dicen? Son amigos o enemigos? – Preguntó Carlisle mientras mi familia retomaba posiciones.

-No estoy seguro, son varias mentes con pensamientos caóticos, pero… - Dijo cerrando los ojos para concentrarse – La palabra "guerra" parece repetirse…

-Victoria – Dijo Jasper.

-María – Dijimos Char, Peter y yo.

-Mierda, se nos adelantaron! – Dijo Emmett.

-Prepárate cariño – Dijo Jasper a Lis – Tranquila, como lo practicamos… El que pega primero pega dos veces… Te sientes capaz?

-Sí – Afirmó Lis moviendo su peso de una pierna a otra, visiblemente nerviosa. Sería su primera batalla y la primera oportunidad de probar el verdadero alcance de su poder.

-Isabella –Dije sin poder evitarlo – Isabella.

oooOooo

La nube de polvo provocada por la caravana de vehículos que se acercaba impedía ver bien de quienes se trataba, pero de pronto, de la camioneta que encabezaba la caravana de asomó medio cuerpo de alguien que comenzó a gritar

-Peter! Garrett! Soy Pepe!

-Pepe? – Chilló Charlotte corriendo a recibirlos. Ella adoraba a Pepe, tal vez porque se veía y actuaba como un niño, a pesar de ser mayor que ella.

Jasper, Peter y yo la seguimos, dejando atrás a Emmett, Lis y a los Cullen/Denali.

Cuando se detuvo la caravana de la primera camioneta se bajaron los Meléndez en pleno. Ana y Sergio, Andrés, las gemelas, Pepe y Piedad.

-Pepito! – Abrazó Char a su amigo - Hace literalmente un siglo que no te veía! Cómo han estado?

Peter frunció el ceño un poco. Yo sé que lo descolocaba el sentirse celoso, porque Char nunca prestaba atención a nadie más que a Jasper, que era su creador, por lo que era algo instintivo. Con Pepe en cambio Char se sentía genuinamente cómoda porque por el breve tiempo en el que coincidieron en el campamento de María, Pepe fue el único amigo que tuvo, el único que no la hacía sentirse amenazada con violencia o sexo.

-Char! Char! – Gritó Pepe saltando a los brazos de Char, que era tan bajita que quedaba casi de la misma altura que su amigo.

-Pepito por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó Char distanciándose un poco. Debe haber sentido los rayos que Peter disparaba por los ojos.

-Venimos a pelear! – Exclamó él muy contento.

-A pelear con quién? – Preguntó Jasper dando un paso hacia adelante, recuperando la prestancia y hasta la voz de mando de cuando era El Mayor.

-Hola Mayoooor…! – Dijeron a dúo las gemelas, pero sin acercarse. No eran tan tontas.

Lis gruñó pero no se movió.

-Hola a todos, Garrett, Peter, Mayor… – Dijo Sergio posicionándose frente a Ana – María viene en camino y nosotros vinimos a pelear

-Quiénes son "nosotros"? – Preguntó Jasper sin inmutarse mientras los Cullen y Denali se removían a nuestras espaldas.

-Los aliados que Peter y Garrett consiguieron más los que Frank y mi familia pudimos conseguir. Somos todos ex soldados que alguna vez pasamos por el campamento de María - Dijo Sergio.

-Si pasaron por el campamento no creo que sientan mucha simpatía por mí – Dijo Jasper fríamente, aunque sé que le dolía haber castigado a inocentes en nombre de María.

-La mayoría entiende que no fue tu culpa, que sólo obedecías órdenes de esa mujer – Dijo Ana suavemente.

-Y los que no, prefieren vengarse de María, aún si eso significa aliarse contigo – Dijo Sergio.

-Me parece justo – Dijo Jasper probablemente comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Saben todos de qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó Peter.

-En pocas palabras, pero principalmente saben que va a haber una gran batalla contra María y nadie se la quiere perder – Dijo Andrés.

-Bueno, entonces que se bajen para que conversemos – Dijo Peter.

Una a una se fueron abriendo las puertas de los autos y montones de vampiros comenzaron a emerger. Casi todos me resultaron familiares, pero había algunas caras nuevas. Eso sí, una cosa tenían todos en común: Todos lucían temibles con los ojos rojos brillantes de anticipación y cicatrices que eran un testimonio de su pasado.

El grupo de los vegetarianos se compactó aún más.

-Mayor? – Preguntó Peter asumiendo los antiguos protocolos – Puedo?

Jasper hizo una corta seña de asentimiento.

-Hay una perra pelirroja llamada Victoria que pretende vengarse de los Cullen por matar a su novio, creyendo que el Edward o el Mayor lo eliminaron, en circunstancias que el que lo hizo es Garrett, protegiendo a su Pareja – Dijo Peter sin perder tiempo. Los demás escuchaban atentamente – Esa mujer buscó a María para obtener su venganza, y María aceptó porque vio la posibilidad de recuperar a su Mayor.

-Pero el Mayor ya había dejado a los Cullen y estaba viviendo con mi Pareja, Peter, Emmett y yo – Dije yo – Y un día, mientras rastrábamos a Laurent, el cómplice de la pelirroja, lo encontramos drenando a la Pareja del Mayor, Lis – Dije y paré por efecto y porque en ese momento Jasper estiró la mano para que Lis se acercara a él. Lis cuadró los hombros y avanzó sin miedo, desafiando a las mujeres presentes – Obviamente Laurent no vivió para contarlo – Dije encogiendo los hombros. Los demás se estremecieron.

-El Mayor lo mató? – Preguntó Pepe estremeciéndose. Morir en manos de Jasper no era la forma ideal de partir.

Menos aún si hablamos de un Jasper enojado.

-En realidad no, el que lo torturó y lo mató fue Emmett – Respondí – El Mayor estaba ocupado con Lis.

Todos los ojos se volvieron a Emm, incluidos los de Rosalie.

-Me le senté encima y le arranqué las rastas de a una – Dijo Emm entusiasmado.

-El caso es que Irina, la nueva novia de Laurent, los vio y juró venganza – Resumió Peter – Pero como no sabía que Emmett y el Mayor habían dejado a los Cullen, juró venganza para el clan completo.

-Entonces nos mentiste, Frank! – Dijo Thomas, un vampiro alto y rubio con aspecto de cuáquero – Estamos aquí como los guardaespaldas de una tropa de vegetarianos!

-Yo no le mentí a nadie – Dijo Frank que seguía disfrazado de Joan Rivers, pero una Joan Rivers vaquera y con una boa de plumas al cuello – Yo les prometí una última batalla contra la perra sarnosa de María y eso van a tener, y como bono, vamos a tener de nuestra parte al Mayor y a su Pareja, que según tengo entendido tiene un don bastante interesante…

-De qué se trata? – Preguntó una vampira morocha y pequeñita llamada Sarah.

-Es algo parecido a lo que hace Jasper – Respondió Lis, a quién le habíamos dicho que era peligroso ir divulgando cosas específicas de su don. Mientras menos se supiera de su alcance y limitaciones, mejor.

-Bueno, pero cómo es que todos están aquí ahora, sin avisarnos? – Pregunté.

-No tenía cómo hallarte – Respondió Frank – Perdí mi teléfono con todos los contactos almacenados en él, y todos los demás sólo tenían tu número anterior. No es buena idea cambiar de compañía telefónica en medio de una guerra, cómo pretendías que te ubicaran los demás?

-No lo pensé – Mascullé. Entre tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza ni se me ocurrió.

-Ok, lo que me interesa saber es qué pasó, por qué están aquí ahora, todos juntos – Dijo Jasper.

-María viene – Dijo Piedad.

-Viene? Cuando viene? – Preguntó Char.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que María gracias a su asociación con Irina sabe exactamente cuántas propiedades tienen los Cullen y dónde están ubicadas… Envió exploradores a cada una hasta que dio con ustedes en esta casa – Respondió.

-Pero nosotros no olimos a ningún extraño, Edward, tú no escuchaste a nadie, verdad? – Preguntó Carlisle.

-No Carlisle, sabes que te lo habría dicho – Respondió Edward.

-Estamos hablando de espías entrenados Carlisle – Dijo Frank poniéndose una mano en la cadera y rodando los ojos - Tú no sabes nada de guerras vampíricas, pero te aseguro que para espiar a un grupo de vampiros se requiere talento, y para sobrevivir haciéndolo por siglos aún más. Tú de verdad crees que un grupo de civiles vegetarianos representarían un problema para esos mercenarios?

-Dónde obtuviste tu información Piedad? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Bastián – Dijo Piedad bajando la mirada.

-Tienes algo con esa alimaña? – Preguntó Char arrugando la nariz en disgusto – Piedad, eres tan bonita, te puedes conseguir a alguien mejor…

-No, no tengo nada serio con él, y además él no es tan malo! – Exclamó – Él me quiere…

Andrés la miró tan intensamente que pensé que ardería en llamas. Si amarla fuera el único requisito para estar a su lado, Andrés definitivamente se había ganado ese lugar.

-Y cómo sabemos que no te está usando para alimentarte con información falsa? – Preguntó Eleazar.

-En primer lugar, porque Bastián ha probado su lealtad, él y yo hemos sido amigos por más de un siglo sin que jamás me traicionara, en segundo lugar porque Bastián no sabe que ustedes y nosotros nos hayamos puesto en contacto, y en tercer lugar porque Bastián me quiere y nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarme – Dijo Piedad.

-Es cierto – Dijo Pepe – La rata asquerosa puede ser cruel y traicionera con todo el mundo menos con Piedad.

-Si no confiáramos en lo que nos dicen los Meléndez ustedes creen que nos habríamos movilizado en conjunto para llegar a ustedes, enfrentar a María y de paso salvar su trasero? – Preguntó Frank.

-Piedad, sabes cuándo vendrán? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Bastián me dijo ayer que María estaba movilizando sus tropas y él se quería despedir para que yo le deseara suerte, por lo que imagino que no deben tardar… - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos a organizar con centinelas en un radio de cinco kilómetros, pero antes que nada quiero aclarar que hay una humana en la casa, es la Pareja de Garrett y hermana de Emmett y mía…

-Y mi mejor amiga – Dijo Char.

-Y mi prima – Agregó Lis

-Y mi heroína – Dijo Peter que insistía en que Isabella en algún momento le salvaría la vida.

-Ok, todo eso! – Dijo Jasper molesto de que interrumpirán su rol de "Mayor" - Por lo tanto deben comprender que ella está absolutamente fuera de todo límite. Nadie se acercará a Bella hasta que Garrett la presente oficialmente. No les vamos a prohibir cazar y alimentarse en el área, porque estamos en una emergencia, pero a Isabella no la toca nadie. Comprendido?

Un murmullo general de asentimiento recorrió a los presentes. Les había quedado claro que el que se metiera con la humana no se la llevaría nada fácil.

Los Cullen por otro lado no parecían contentos de tener una convención de vampiros de ojos rojos trayendo cadáveres que enterrar en su patio trasero.

-Bien, entonces para el primer turno como vigías necesito a Theo, Cameron, Andrés, Angeline… - Dijo Jasper.

-No! – Gritó Edward interrumpiéndolo y mirando para todos lados.

-No qué? Quieres ir a vigilar tú? – Le preguntó Frank.

-No – Dijo Peter tensándose como las cuerdas de un violín – Ya están aquí.

**Quién entró al despacho de Carlisle?**

**Comenten! Cuéntenme sus hipótesis!**


	30. Chapter 29: Victoria

**Mucho antes de lo que pensaban tienen frente a ustedes un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Este se lo dedico a Roxy Sánchez que es mi amiga a lo lejos y prácticamente mi beta. El malcriarla y regalarle "spoilers" me hace hilar las ideas más rápido, y ustedes saben que eso no me lo puedo permitir, porque soy dispersa y lo que no anoto se me olvida…**

**En fin, besos y gracias a todas quienes comentan. Aprecio de corazón cada frase y todo su apoyo.**

**Se les quiere.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 29**

I'm the fear that keeps you wake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull

I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn upon the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

_When You´re Evil / Voltaire_

**VICTORIA POV**

Mi vida sin James había sido dura… Una porquería a la que sólo di sentido buscando venganza, retribución por cada uno de los amargos días que había vivido y por los que me quedaban por vivir.

Y todo por una humana… Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que precisamente una humana sería nuestra perdición…

Se lo dije a James, le dije que evitáramos cruzar por un territorio marcado por un clan desconocido, pero él amaba un buen reto, siempre buscando otra pelea, otro desafío… Él amaba jugar y la verdad es que yo lo amaba por aquello.

Pero el juego cambió cuando encontramos a ese grupo de subnormales compartiendo de igual a igual con una humana. Y no sólo eso! Esa… Cosita insignificante, flacucha, pálida y sin gracia, era novia de uno de ellos, más encima uno de los vampiros más poderosos, ya que tenía el don de la telepatía.

Por supuesto que James no lo pudo resistir, ella era como el canto de una sirena, y Laurent y yo nos miramos preocupados sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Laurent reaccionó rápido y por su parte huyó en cuanto pudo, él no era un luchador y sabía que esta era una misión suicida.

Yo por mi parte no podía abandonarlo aunque ya había estado con James el suficiente tiempo como para presentir un desastre, porque pude ver en los ojos de mi novio que la putita humana no era sólo un premio… Él la deseaba para sí, probablemente para convertirla y hacerla su amante… Mierda!

Y a pesar de todo me mantuve a su lado, como siempre.

Maldita sea mi raza si permitía que él la uniera a nuestro pequeño clan. No permitiría que James formara un harem, me negaba a seguir siendo humillada con sus engaños, y mucho menos lo compartiría de manera permanente.

Ya buscaría la forma de matarla llegado el caso, porque humana o vampiro no me la ganaría. Ella no sería competencia para mí.

James y yo nos dividimos buscando distintas pistas, y resultó que mi búsqueda fue infructuosa… Los Cullen me engañaron haciéndome seguir un rastro falso hacia el noreste, y para cuando me di cuenta sólo pude volver a Forks e irrumpir en la secundaria de ese pueblucho para buscar el expediente de la humana y pasar la información que me pedía James.

Y esa fue la última vez que hablé con él.

No hubo entre nosotros palabras dulces… No hubo un último "te amo"…

James estaba obsesionado con la cacería, con el desafío y con el premio, y apenas cruzó un par de monosílabos conmigo antes de cortar.

Y entonces yo corrí… Corrí hasta Seattle para tomar el primer vuelo disponible hacia Phoenix.

El vuelo se demoró una eternidad, he vivido décadas que se me pasaron más rápido… Tenía un presentimiento, un nudo en la garganta, espasmos en los músculos de las manos y ganas de destruir el mundo.

Sabía que las cosas cambiarían, y yo no podía hacer más que resistir inmóvil a que el avión llegara a su destino.

Saliendo del aeropuerto de Phoenix corrí al estacionamiento subterráneo a tomar un taxi. Maldita ciudad y su clima soleado que me hacía lucir como si me hubiera revolcado en brillantina.

Indiqué al taxista la dirección de la casa de la madre de la humana, que era el último lugar en el que había estado James, y desde ahí me fue muy sencillo rastrearlo hasta un estudio de danza rodeado de humanos policías y bomberos… El edificio aún humeaba después de lo que parecía un tremendo incendio.

Me acerqué casualmente, mezclándome entre los curiosos y aguantando las ganas de cargar hacia el interior llevándome a quién fuera por delante, y una vez que acostumbré mi nariz al asalto sensorial, por sobre el humo pude distinguir otros aromas.

Olor a la humana. Había sangre salpicada por todos lados, pero según escuché decir a los paramédicos, no habían encontrado ningún cuerpo.

Olor a veneno quemado…

Olor a los Cullen…

Me acerqué por la puerta trasera y entré a escondidas para encontrar mis peores temores vueltos realidad…

Rastros de las cenizas de mi James…

Volví a salir antes de que alguien me descubriera, funcionando en automático, demasiado shockeada para reaccionar.

Estaba sola… Me había quedado sola… En cosa de un par de días pasé de tener un clan a estar sola en el mundo.

Acepto que James no era mi _Pareja_, y ciertamente no era perfecto, tenía serios problemas con la monogamia y a veces era un idiota, pero era mi idiota…! Y me besaba cada vez como si el mundo se fuera acabar, me hacía reír hasta en los peores momentos y yo lo amaba.

Tantos años juntos…

Qué sería de mí? Sin un clan, sin _él_?

Afortunadamente no soy una mujer que se paraliza ante la desgracia, y la pena y desesperación se fueron enfriando con el paso de las horas.

Me quedé rondando el lugar hasta que ya todos los bomberos, policías y curiosos le largaron y entré para tratar de rescatar aunque fuera un poquito de las cenizas de James.

Entre el agua y el fuego quedó muy poco, pero logré juntar el equivalente a media cucharada de polvo… A eso se había reducido mi hombre… Mi rubio maravilloso, tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan vital…

Los Cullen me habían dejado media cucharada de cenizas para vivir mi eterno duelo.

Me vengaría, oh sí… La desolación era una emoción inútil, paralizante, pero la rabia, el rencor y la venganza… Esas sí me ayudarían.

Serían mi motor.

Tenía un nuevo propósito…

Mi oportunidad de ser feliz ya se había ido para siempre, por lo que los años vacíos que me quedaran los dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a destruir a esa "familia" de fenómenos que mató a mi James por hacer exactamente lo que un vampiro debe hacer… Cazar su cena.

oooOooo

Pasé meses dando palos de ciego.

La humana estaba presuntamente muerta, los padres hicieron un funeral simbólico y asumí que los Cullen se robaron su cadáver para impedir que se analizara la naturaleza del ataque sufrido.

Volví a Washington, peiné el lugar y no vi ni rastros de los Cullen.

Volví a tomar contacto con Laurent, que era, dentro de todo, mi único amigo. Inútil y cobarde, es cierto, pero el único amigo que me quedaba.

Laurent se había ido a vivir a Alaska con una familia de vegetarianos amiga de los Cullen, e inmediatamente había conquistado a una de las chicas del clan, que se enamoró como una idiota, lo que cementó su lugar como miembro del clan, pero eso no significó que se abrieran y compartieran información con él abiertamente. El patriarca de los Denali no era tarado como sus "hijas".

Laurent fue un poco difícil de convencer al comienzo, él estaba cómodo donde estaba y no quería perder los privilegios de una vida sedentaria con un clan adinerado, por lo que debí apretarlo un poco… Ok, sí, extorsionarlo… Las amenazas precisas y Laurent prometió ayudarme recabando información… Y eso es lo último que supe de él.

Cuando pasaron los días sin que me llamara o contestara su celular me preocupé y me arriesgué a visitar a los Denali esperando encontrar sola a alguna de las chicas, que según lo que Laurent me había contado serían más fáciles de manipular, y en realidad todo lo que tuve que hacer fue esperar un par de días en el bosque evitando que Carmen o Eleazar me descubrieran..

Una atractiva rubia que parecía una estrella de cine apareció de pronto corriendo entre los árboles, y yo salté frente a ella levantando las manos para demostrarle que no pretendía hacerle daño. Ella se sobresaltó, pero accedió a escucharme cuando mencioné el nombre de Laurent y supongo que también porque no le quedó alternativa, le habría pateado el trasero si no me oía.

Su nombre era Kate.

Una vez que me descargué ella aceptó darme información a cambio de que si me topaba con su hermana Irina le avisara directamente a ella, ya que aparentemente se había vuelto medio loca y ella quería atraparla antes que su familia, porque temía el castigo que le impondría Eleazar, la estricta cabeza de su clan.

A mí me dio lo mismo prometer cualquier cosa, no es como si lo fuera a cumplir, y así fue como me enteré de que los Cullen habían matado a Laurent, que Irina lo había presenciado y se había desquiciado clamando venganza, abandonó la dieta animal y dejó un rastro de cadáveres que su familia había debido cubrir hasta que Irina salió del Estado.

Kate y yo intercambiamos datos de contacto pensando en que ella me podría resultar útil eventualmente, y me largué.

Maldita sea! Laurent había muerto… Ahora sí que estaba completamente sola, y si los Cullen ya habían matado a dos miembros de mi clan, seguro me estaban buscando para rematarme.

Debía acabar con ellos antes de que ellos acabaran conmigo.

Haría lo que fuera necesario… Hasta buscaría aliados si eso me favorecía.

oooOooo

Los Cullen estaban escondidos y aquellos clanes que los conocían se negaron rotundamente a darme información sobre su paradero. Podrían incluso haber abandonado el país y yo seguía buscándolos peinando Estados Unidos como si fuera el único lugar habitable del planeta…!

Era estúpido de mi parte, pero no tenía alternativa, peor era no hacer nada…

Necesitaba aliados que me procuraran músculo e inteligencia para poder planificar mi venganza… Pero quién? Nunca me preocupé por cultivar mis relaciones sociales fuera de mi clan, por lo que ahora no tenía a quién acudir, excepto… Una idea atravesó mi cerebro y me pateé mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes.

De entre todos los Cullen había un solo guerrero, uno que si daba miedo, porque estaba marcado por las cicatrices de cientos de batallas. Según había escuchado yo en mis sondeos él era el mítico soldado llamado "El Dios de la Guerra", lo que yo descarté de inmediato por considerarlo absurdo… Qué haría uno de los vampiros más famosos y temidos del mundo con una tropa de vegetarianos pacifistas?

Pero el rumor persistía…

Y de acuerdo a la leyenda, "El Dios de la Guerra" había escapado del campamento de María, una icónica guerrera del sur, traicionándola y generando la decadencia de su imperio... A partir de ese momento todo se le fue en picada: Sus enemigos atacaron por todos los flancos, sus soldados se revelaron y perdió territorio hasta quedar reducida en un rancho ubicado cerca de la frontera mexicana… Todo porque su segundo a bordo la abandonó…

Apuesto a que ella sí que estaba cabreada con "El Mayor"…

Parecía ser que finalmente había encontrado a mi aliada. Atacaríamos juntas a los Cullen, ella podría recuperar a su ex amante y castigarlo como se le viniera en gana y yo me encargaría de los demás… Especialmente del noviecito de la humana.

oooOooo

María resultó ser exactamente lo que esperaba: Una mujer orgullosa y acabada que se regocijaba en glorias pasadas. Estaba llena de amargura y resentimiento, y resultaba patética porque planeaba un gran regreso que nunca podría concretar…

Tal como supongo que voy a ser yo en unos años más.

Era triste que una mujer tan hermosa fuera tan miserable que llegara a verse fea.

Si bien al principio María me recibió con algo de desconfianza, mi propuesta era lo más emocionante que le había ocurrido en años, por lo que apenas pudo resistirse y hacerse la dura…

Y ya con sus recursos la cosa se me hizo más fácil. Ella aún tenía soldados y experiencia, y una fijación particular con "El Mayor" y de rebote con unos tales Peter, Charlotte y Garrett, que también la dejaron, pero peor aún, ayudaron a su amante a escapar. Al "Mayor" lo quería de vuelta, a los otros los quería castigar como se lo merecían, con tiempo y paciencia.

Pero tal como me pasó a mí, no pudimos dar con los Cullen, porque si los amigos de Carlisle no me querían dar información a mí por ser una desconocida, menos se la darían a los secuaces de una mujer con una reputación tan turbia como la de mi socia, por lo que pasaron los días sin resultados, hasta que cuando ya María y yo comenzábamos a hartarnos de nuestra compañía y planeábamos nuestros mutuos asesinatos, como caída del cielo apareció Irina, que en una conversación casual con su hermana Kate se había enterado de mi paradero, y venía a rogarme que la ayudara a vengarse…

Por supuesto fui buena y comprensiva con esa chiflada histérica y condescendientemente accedí, pero con la condición de que ella nos ayudara con información estratégica que no conseguiríamos de otra manera.

Irina ansiosa de ayudar, inmediatamente nos dio los detalles de cada propiedad de los Cullen, y María mandó exploradores a todas simultáneamente, y al día siguiente ya contábamos con la locación de nuestro objetivo: Nipton California, un lugar ideal porque incluso quedaba relativamente cerca de nuestro campamento ubicado en Chula Vista, algo así como cuatro horas por carretera.

No planeamos demasiado el qué haríamos al llegar allá, ya que contábamos con una superioridad numérica abrumadora y cada una sabía lo que quería: María al "Mayor" y sus secuaces, Irina a Emmett (ya que Jasper y Garrett serían cubiertos por María), y yo al resto de los Cullen.

Todos pagarían por la mano de alguna de nosotras.

oooOooo

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen con un batallón de mercenarios, unos cincuenta en total, a los que habíamos prometido recompensar con el dinero que robaríamos a los Cullen una vez que hubiéramos cumplido con la misión.

Nos sentíamos extremadamente confiadas, pero al acercarnos poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal…

Demasiadas esencias… Todas recientes, todas distintas… Nos estaban esperando: No éramos nosotras quienes los emboscábamos a ellos, eran ellos quienes nos habían atrapado a nosotros…

No hubo tiempo de reacción ni de desplegarnos. No conocíamos el área y eso también nos jugó en contra, pero lo más grave fue que no eran sólo los Cullen o sus amigos íntimos los Denali a los que nos teníamos que enfrentar, eran decenas de soldados curtidos, soldados entrenados por la mismísima María o peor aún, por "El Mayor".

Nos dispersamos de inmediato y yo avancé entre las ramas de los árboles evitando a la multitud que se masacraba a escasos metros por debajo de mí, buscando frenéticamente a Edward Cullen. Si al menos lograba matarlo a él me daría por pagada…

Dónde?

Dónde?

Dónde?

Haciendo zigzag desde las alturas me fui acercando a la mansión, una muy parecida a la que los Cullen tenían en Washington, y pude ver a un puñado de vampiros rodeándola y repeliendo a cualquiera que le acercara, pero sin moverse de su puesto… Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que protegían algo… Algo en el interior de la casa… Interesante…

Edward era uno de ellos y me tensé en anticipación, pero en cuanto lo vi él levantó la mirada directamente hacia mí como si yo lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, alertó a los demás de mi presencia, y él y otro vampiro (uno que tenía las cicatrices de un soldado), se lanzaron hacia mí mientras los otros permanecían rodeando la casa.

No tenía mucho tiempo, la derrota de nuestro desorganizado ejército era inminente ya que nos confiamos y no nos preparamos, pensando que deberíamos enfrentar a un máximo de diez vampiros sin experiencia en batalla y no a semejante batallón, por lo que a lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a matar al asesino de mi James antes de que me mataran a mí… Porque yo no dejaría que simplemente me capturaran, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en este mundo, y vivir para ser torturada y aprisionada simplemente no valía la pena.

Pero el hijo de perra de Cullen era malditamente rápido! Gracias a mi don me escurrí como agua entre sus dedos y pude escapar de sus intentos de atraparme, pero apenas por milímetros… Y luego estaba el otro que parecía estar enormemente cabreado, y si bien no era tan veloz como Edward, parecía ser más experimentado y capaz de infligir mucho más daño.

Llevaba un par de minutos huyendo sin rumbo fijo y mirando desesperadamente hacia dónde escaparía cuando Edward Cullen me sorprendió a medio salto desde la rama de un árbol hacia otra, y si bien no pudo agarrarme porque yo me deslicé de entre sus manos como una barra de jabón mojada, el otro vampiro cargó hacia mí antes de que yo aterrizara, haciéndonos rodar por la tierra en un abrazo mortal.

Esquivé varios mordiscos dirigidos directamente hacia mi cuello, pero recibí uno en el hombro, que no me arrancó el pedazo, pero quedó tan impregnado del veneno que chorreaba de su boca como un perro rabioso, que no sólo me dejaría una horrible cicatriz, sino que me dolía como una hija de puta.

Y fue entonces que lo olí.

Al principio no me di cuenta por la adrenalina de la huida y porque tenía otras cosas en mente, pero en la cercanía del forcejeo lo percibí claramente… La esencia que tenía grabada en mi mente... Bella Swan… El aire _apestaba_ a la humana, que aparentemente aún mantenía su vulnerable condición…

Cómo era que no la habían convertido aún?

Inmediatamente dirigí la vista hacia Edward, quien afortunadamente estaba ocupado peleando con un par de nuestros soldados unos metros más allá, pero al procesarlo me di cuenta de que el olor a Bella y a sexo venían no de Cullen, sino de la bestia que trataba por todos los medios de arrancarme la cabeza, fallando apenas cada vez.

_Miren a la putita…_ Se la pasaban entre ellos como si se tratara de una revista…

No importa… Eso sólo significaba que tenía un nuevo objetivo… Si no podía matar a Cullen mataría a Bella como debió haber ocurrido meses atrás… Pero primero debía escapar.

-Garrett, va tras Bella! – Gritó Cullen en medio de su lucha, recordándome que el muy cabrón podía leer mis pensamientos.

-Sobre mi cadáver – Gruñó la bestia que tenía encima, listo para darme el mordisco que acabaría con todos mis planes, y quien aparentemente era el consabido Garrett al que mi socia había jurado venganza.

-Eso se puede arreglar… - Dijo una voz tras de mí… María! Bendita sea esa zorra amargada!

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó demasiado rápido para describirlo, pero el caso es que María se abalanzó sobre mi atacante junto a cinco de sus matones, y yo aprovechándome de la confusión huí hacia la mansión sin mirar atrás, y mientras quienes quedaban haciéndole guardia al edificio luchaban en el patio trasero, yo literalmente entré por la puerta principal como Pedro por su casa.

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder afiné mis sentidos para percibir el latir de un corazón por sobre el ruido de la batalla, y no fue demasiado difícil, ya que un arrítmico compás provenía de una habitación cercana, un par de puertas más allá.

Mientras me acercaba me pregunté vagamente a qué se debía el latido tan anormal, y mientras abría la puerta de una patada se me ocurrió que era como si tuviera eco.

TUTU…tutu, tutu…

TUTU…tutu, tutu…

TUTU…tutu, tutu…

TUTU…tutu, tutu…

Y ahí, muy sentada en una silla de respaldo alto y detrás de un enorme escritorio, estaba la causa de todas mis desgracias, pálida de la impresión al verme.

Su primera reacción fue abrazar su cuerpo, encogiéndose sobre sí misma… Pero no, no abrazaba precisamente su cuerpo, abrazaba su estómago, un estómago tan inflamado que parecía una caricatura montada en su delgada contextura, como una niña que se mete una pelota de playa bajo la ropa.

-Miren a la putita…! Embarazada, quién lo diría? – Comenté acercándome lentamente, acechándola. El tiempo apremiaba, lo sabía, pero quería disfrutar de ese momento, la culminación de meses de esfuerzo y dolor.

-Victoria! – Jadeó – No… No… Ahora no… - Masculló como para sí misma.

-Así es que no sólo te acuestas con Edward y ese tal Garrett, más encima te embarazaste de algún humano… Juegas con fuego ramerita – Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, desaprobadora - Realmente debes ser una fiera en la cama si a pesar de que te comparten aún no te han dado un mordisco…

-Por favor… - Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si me pudiera conmover – Por favor…

-Por favor qué? – Rugí perdiendo mi delgado barniz de calma y civilidad – Por favor qué? Destruiste mi vida, acabaste con mi clan, mataste al hombre que amo, por favor qué, perra asquerosa!

-Por favor, mis bebés… - Imploró.

-Bebés? O sea más de uno? Qué? Vas a parir una camada como la perra que eres? – Me burlé – Van a ser al menos todos del mismo padre?

-Victoria a ellos no – Comenzó a llorar pegando el cuerpo a la pared.

-Qué me importan a mí tus bastardos? – Grité - Les estoy haciendo un favor al ahorrarles vivir con una puta como tú de madre, basura asquerosa!

Me acerqué a ella y la agarré del cabello y del hombro, lanzándola hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Chocó con la pared de costado, fuerte, y cayó al suelo haciéndose una bolita y expulsó todo el aire.

-Garrett… - Susurró/moduló, tratando de gritar pero sin éxito al no poder llenar sus pulmones – Garrett!

-Garrett? _Garrett_ es el padre de los bastarditos? – Pregunté sorprendida – Es eso siquiera posible? Un vampiro puede embarazar a una humana?

-Garr… - Sollozó acuclillada, abrazada a su estómago – Garr… Garr…

-Awwww, es que no lo sabes? A Garrett ya lo matamos – Le dije estudiándola de cerca, invadiendo su espacio, asediándola.

-Mentira! – Gritó ella inspirando con renovada energía, desafiándome, mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Yo estaba ahí idiota, a mí nadie me lo contó, pasé por encima de su cuerpo para llegar a ti – Dije modulando lentamente – Y no creas que a Cullen le fue mucho mejor… - Agregué.

-Mentira! Si Garr hubiera muerto yo lo sabría! – Dijo apretando los dientes, supongo que algo le dolía, vaya uno a saber qué le rompí….

-Cómo lo sabrías? Eres sólo una humana, tan insignificante que ni siquiera se han molestado en convertirte – Dije levantando una ceja – Tienes alguna idea de qué tan repugnante debes ser para no lograr que un vampiro te muerda? _Nadie_ te quiere rondándolo para siempre...

-Lo sé porque él es mi Pareja, _Victoria_ – Dijo escupiendo mi nombre como si fuera algo asqueroso. Me cabreó – Si algo le pasara a Garrett yo lo sabría, lo sentiría. Garrett está bien, y va a venir por mí.

-Eres una imbécil y una ilusa. Garrett está muerto – Afirmé pero ya no estaba tan segura… Era posible que se habría escapado? Era posible que venciera a todos esos soldados y a María? Mejor no arriesgarse…

-Garr, Garr, Garr - Dijo ella cerrando los ojos como si estuviera rezando o como si lo pudiera invocar con sólo decir su nombre.

-Sabes qué? Peor para ti, porque me acabas de dar una idea… - Le dije golpeando mi barbilla con mi dedo índice - Si es verdad que eres su Pareja, y lo dudo mucho, cuando te mate él va a morir también, y eso no va a ser divertido para María, que le tiene algunas cuentas pendientes… Pero qué tal si te saco esos bebés de la panza, luego te torturo hasta matarte y María cría a tus hijos como sus mascotas? Así las dos obtendríamos lo que deseamos – Sonreí por fin en paz… En paz con la memoria de James.

-No! – Lloró ella estirando las manos hacia mí como para aferrarse al dobladillo de mi chaqueta.

-No me toques, perra! – Dije dándole una bofetada… Y bueno, debo reconocer que se me pasó un poco la mano, porque estoy bastante segura de que le rompí los huesos cigomático y maxilar superior bajo su pómulo izquierdo.

A este paso no me duraría viva el tiempo suficiente ni para sacarla de la casa…

Y además azotó la cabeza contra la pared, generando un corte del cual comenzó a fluir mucha sangre… Las heridas en la cabeza suelen ser alharacas y hacer desastres.

Extrañamente no sentí la compulsión por beber de ella, ya que mi sed de sangre era de otro tipo… Mi sed era de venganza.

Ella gimió, media aturdida, pero sin perder el conocimiento, y segundos después empezó a llorar y gemir.

-No te atrevas a morirte ahora, perra! – La amenacé – Ahora te vienes conmigo para poder arrancarte esos bebés… María va a estar tan contenta – Sonreí. No es que me importara una mierda si María estaba complacida o no, pero la mera tortura psicológica que significaba el que yo le entregara a sus hijos a la trastornada de María le era a Bella más doloroso que los huesos de su rostro, el corte en su cabeza, los hematomas y costillas rotas que pudiera tener.

-Garr… Garr… Garr… Garr… - Siguió recitando en murmullos. Bien, no se había muerto.

-Nos vamos – Le dije y aferrando un puñado de su cabello desde la raíz la puse de pie y ella chilló de dolor. Una vez frente a mí no supe cómo tomarla, ya que ordinariamente me la habría echado al hombro como un saco de papas, pero estaba tan embarazada que si la cargaba de esa forma sobre su estómago probablemente dañaría a los bebés, y entonces todo mi esfuerzo por contenerme sería en vano.

La tomé de la espalda baja y la cargué estilo nova, y ella trató de alejarse lo más posible de mí, retorciéndose y llorando más fuerte.

-Te callas! – Gruñí – Tienes un montón de huesos sanos que no afectan el desarrollo de los bebés… Aunque pensándolo bien, no necesito más de uno, qué tal te vendría una patada en el costado estómago? Qué bebé te gusta más? El de la derecha o el de la izquierda?

-No! – Exclamó ella encogiéndose más – No… No… Ellos no…

Yo ignoré sus gemidos y ruegos y salí de la habitación cargándola, y me concentré en cualquier ruido que proviniera de dentro de la casa, pero resultó que aún estaba vacía.

Subí al tercer piso y miré por la ventana de uno de los cuartos que apuntaban hacia el frente de la casa… La pelea parecía haberse concentrado en el patio trasero, así es que con toda confianza me lancé, aterrizando suave y silenciosamente… Y fue entonces que lo sentí.

_Splash!_

-Cerda! – Gruñí asqueada – Te me orinaste encima!

-No! No, te juro que no… - Balbuceó rápidamente.

Olí más sangre… Probablemente le había dañado algún órgano interno al lanzarla contra la pared y ahora orinaba sangre…

-No me mientas! Estoy toda meada! – Dije queriendo lanzarla lejos de mí.

-Que no me hice! – Insistió sin dejar de lloriquear. La mitad de su rostro estaba deforme por la inflamación – Yo creo… Yo creo que rompí fuente… Los bebés ya vienen… - Sollozó.

-Entonces mejor nos apuramos – Murmuré volviendo mi atención a mis alrededores. Sabía que gracias a mi carga yo estaba muy vulnerable, más lenta y con las manos ocupadas… Debía largarme y no dejar de correr hasta ver el cartel de bienvenida de Chula Vista.

Me interné en el bosque mientras Bella respiraba irregularmente y se quejaba. Probablemente se estaba conteniendo para no gritar, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba silencio total, y me planteé el aturdirla para callarla… Un golpecito en la cabeza seguro no la mataría, ya la había sacudido bastante y hasta ahora resistía…

Pero mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por un golpe brutal en mi costado que me obligó a soltar a la humana mientras me reincorporaba y me ponía en posición defensiva… Eran dos vampiros, hombre y mujer, ambos con marcadas cicatrices expuestas probablemente para intimidar a sus adversarios demostrando tener experiencia en el campo de batalla. Ambos eran rubios, ella muy baja y curvilínea y él alto y sorprendentemente guapo.

-Char! – Sollozó Bella en los brazos de la vampira, que aparentemente la había interceptado antes de que se estampara en el duelo – Se quiere robar a los bebés! – Me acusó – Y dijo que sólo necesita uno para regalárselo a María, así es que al otro lo mataría a patadas…!

-Bella, por dios! Qué te hizo esa perra? – Preguntó ella estudiando el rostro amorfo de Bella.

Char… Serían estos Peter y Charlotte, la Pareja de la que se quería vengar María? Si era así eran un par muy peligroso…

-Cometiste un error – Dijo él en una voz baja y grave que me dio escalofríos. Era peor que un gruñido, peor que una amenaza… - Hasta ahora sólo queríamos matarte, rápido y fácil, pero ahora… Me voy a tomar mi tiempo, y créeme cuando te digo que puedo ser muy creativo… - Dijo comenzando a rodearme, buscando un punto débil, acercándose un paso y haciéndome retroceder.

Lo único que yo tenía a mi favor era mi capacidad para escapar, pero me negaba, no lo haría, porque entonces todo habría sido para nada y no tendría una nueva oportunidad… No, no podía huir.

Aunque luchar con ese hombre tampoco parecía una buena idea…

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Bella chilló retorciéndose de dolor y Charlotte la abrazó mirando a Peter como buscando una respuesta, pero él estaba totalmente enfocado en mí, en una danza mortal que acabaría en cuanto uno de los dos diera el primer paso…

No, luchar con él no era una opción, pero tal vez…

María me había dicho que ellos eran una Pareja, y si eso era cierto, si es que uno moría morirían los dos…

Tal vez no necesitaba luchar con él… Tal vez bastaba con atacarla a ella aprovechando que estaba distraída por la humana que chillaba como un cerdo de camino al matadero.

Él pareció adivinar mis intenciones en el último segundo, pero fue demasiado tarde, o tal vez yo fui extremadamente rápida, y en un movimiento en el que me jugaba la vida, me abalancé sobre Charlotte.

**Oh! No me pueden decir que no me esmero.**

**Abrazos y espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Les gustó el POV de Victoria?**


	31. Chapter 30: Peter se enoja con Char

**Hola! Lo sé, tarde… Y la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, tenía tiempo y simplemente no podía terminar este capítulo, así es que hice portadas para mis otros fics, empecé a traducir "Be Mine" al inglés, leí fics de Jasper, y vi tres temporadas de "American Horror Story"… Hasta que hoy traté y me resultó… Ojalá les guste, es un nuevo punto de vista que aclara varios detalles del comienzo de esta historia.**

**Sean buenas y déjenme sus comentarios, le queda tan poquito a esta historia que ya no habrá más oportunidades de decirme lo que les gusta y lo que no.**

**Abrazos…**

**A.**

**Capítulo 30**

"…I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are…

…I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from the heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are..."

_I love you just the way you are / Billy Joel_

**PETER POV**

La zorra iba a pagar. No necesitaba mi don para saberlo, de una u otra manera todo acabaría pronto y la zorra caería.

Y no se confundan, que no hablo de la zorra de María.

No, la que me importaba ahora era la pelirroja, la que amenazaba con destruir nuestra armonía, nuestro "…Y vieron felices por siempre".

Antes se trataba solamente de guiar a nuestro amigo Garrett, de ayudarlo a alcanzar la felicidad, la satisfacción única de tener a su Pareja a su lado. Pero con el tiempo, se había transformado en algo mucho más grande, mucho más importante, se trataba de nuestra familia.

Char y yo fuimos nómades desde el principio, básicamente porque vivíamos escapando, paranóicos de que María nos recapturara. Garrett se unió a nosotros por períodos limitados de tiempo pero siempre nos separábamos. Char y yo necesitábamos tiempo a solas y Garrett no quería nada que lo atara a nada ni a nadie, así es que nos manteníamos en contacto pero compartíamos poco.

Posteriormente, cuando Jasper se nos unió, Garrett volvió a nosotros para ayudarnos a insertar al Mayor a la sociedad humana, lo que no fue tarea fácil, ya que no sólo era un salvaje, sino que era un salvaje tremendamente poderoso al que Charlotte le avalaba todo.

Pero poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, y a medida que recuperó su humanidad, recuperó su conciencia, y cayó en cuenta de lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces…

La inmoralidad.

El horror.

La falta de escrúpulos.

Los genocidios…

Y comenzó su depresión.

Nada de lo que hicimos lo ayudó.

Nos mudamos aún más frecuentemente, buscando algún lugar que lo hiciera sentir mejor, algún lugar que no le trajera malos recuerdos… Y fue por eso que nos dirigimos al noreste, pensando que el contraste del paisaje, la gente y la cultura lo sacarían de ese ensimismamiento.

Pero no fue así, ya que fue entonces que conoció al gremblin sicótico que es la que convirtió en su esposa: Alice.

Jodida Alice, lo vió y le clavó las garras profundamente… Tanto así que a la media hora de conocerlo ya estaban en un motel y a los dos días, cuando emergieron del cuarto, se fueron derecho a buscar un pastor o cura que los casara.

Todo sin decirnos una palabra.

Todo porque ella le aseguró que ese era lo que dictaba el azar.

Se podrán imaginar nuestra sorpresa cuando regresó a nosotros con la pitufa diabólica diciendo que a partir de entonces sería vegetariano, que nos dejaría, que no lo podríamos visitar por un tiempo porque nosotros éramos una mala influencia y él era un adicto en recuperación, y que se iría con la enana a buscar una familia que ninguno de los dos conocía, pero que era "su destino".

Que me jodan…!

Cómo es que le habían lavado el cerebro en tal poco tiempo? Qué clase de poder tenía la novia de Chucky que lo podía manejar así? Sea como haya sido, lo cierto es que se largó, desconcertando a Garrett, enfureciéndome a mí y rompiendo el corazón de mi Char, lo que me encolerizó aún más.

Es que no se daba cuenta de cómo estaba siendo manipulado? Es que no veía el daño que le hacía a las únicas personas que genuinamente se preocupaban por él?

Mierda! Jodido empático.

Supe antes de que partiera que eventualmente regresaría a nosotros, de eso no tenía dudas, lo que no sabía era cuándo, por lo que pude llevar el golpe de la disolución de nuestro clan de mejor manera que los otros. Garrett se fue sin entender nada, sin comprender cómo es que no inhabilitábamos y lo obligábamos a escuchar, por qué no lo sometíamos hasta que el influjo de la bruja se esfumara, o lo declarábamos interdicto… Estaba decepcionado de nosotros, decepcionado particularmente de mí.

Para Char esa fue una herida abierta durante años. Ella no se quejaba, casi nunca lo hace, pero yo sabía que ella no era feliz. Muchas veces la descubrí llorando a escondidas (cosa que nunca reconoció), miles de veces la vi escudriñando el horizonte a la espera de Jasper, y a veces pasaba días junto al teléfono, debatiéndose entre llamarlo o no.

Y todo eso alimentaba la hoguera de mi rabia. No por celos ni nada parecido, ya que yo siempre supe de la naturaleza y cercanía de la relación de Char con su creador y jamás dudé del amor y devoción de mi mujer hacia mí. Por el contrario, era el verla sufrir por su culpa, esa era la razón por la que quería ir a patearle el trasero a Jasper, y estoy seguro de que hasta le habría ganado (para entonces ya era ese monigote llamado "Jasper Hale" que usaba mangas largas, cuellos altos y pantalones con pinzas), pero yo _sabía_ que él debía llegar al punto de quiebre, de lo contrario aunque lo rescatáramos, siempre volvería a los Cullen.

Y por nuestra parte, Char y yo seguimos nuestro camino, reuniéndonos al menos una vez al año con Garrett para visitar a los Cullen y tratar de hacer que Jasper viera la luz.

Años de frustración sabiendo que todo estaría mejor cuando Jasper se emancipara, pero sin poder hacer nada para apurarlo en su proceso.

oooOooo

Veinticuatro años después, en Noviembre de 1972, Char y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra recién estrenada residencia. Habíamos decidido que era buena idea tener un centro de operaciones, al margen de que continuáramos viajando cada vez que se nos antojara. Era una casa francamente rara, pero la había diseñado Char por completo y ella estaba orgullosa, por lo que yo estaba feliz. No necesito demasiado para estar feliz, mis necesidades se reducen básicamente a Charlotte y sangre, en ese orden.

Estábamos sentados en el sillón viendo en la tele el resultado del conteo de la elección presidencial. En realidad, era ruido de fondo para nuestra sesión de besos y arrumacos. No todo es siempre sexo, especialmente cuando se tiene la eternidad por delante… A veces sólo quiero acariciar a mi esposa sin prisas, sólo porque puedo. Sólo porque es mía.

En fin, el asunto es que tenía el rostro sumergido en el delicioso escote de mi Pareja cuando escuché que un vocero de gobierno daba la noticia de que Nixon había resultado reelecto.

-Oh pobre Garrett – Comentó Char – Se va a querer tirar de un puente cuando se entere, te acuerdas lo enojado que estaba la primera vez que Nixon ganó?

-Ahora es peor – Dije deteniéndome para enfocarme en lo que estaba pasando – Garrett está frustrado y ya está metido con esas células extremistas, no cuesta nada que cometa una estupidez y mate a alguien importante… Y ahí sí que nos podemos ir despidiendo de su rebelde trasero, los Volturi lo van a hacer polvo.

-Y si le pedimos que regrese? – Dijo ella preocupada.

-No se va a quedar, Char, cuando Jasper estaba con nosotros éramos un clan, pero ahora somos sólo una Pareja y él, que se siente como el tercero que sobra… - Dije absolutamente seguro de lo que decía.

-Pete, no hay nada que podamos hacer? Y si nosotros vamos para allá? – Preguntó con los ojos brillantes y haciendo un puchero. Char nunca pedía nada para sí, por lo que decirle que no me resultaba entre difícil e imposible.

-Por ahora no se me ocurre nada dulzura… Lo siento – Le dije maldiciendo mi intermitente don.

Char se acurrucó contra mi pecho y suspiró pensativa. Seguro se estaba exprimiendo el cerebro buscando una manera de unir a la que consideraba su familia.

Nos quedamos horas así, abrazados y en silencio.

Unir a nuestra familia… Garrett no volvería como un tercero, y el cuarto era Jasper, quien estaba cada vez más sometido por el estilo de vida de los Cullen… No, recuperar a Jasper no era una opción a corto plazo…

Pero qué pasaría si Jasper no fuera el cuarto sino el quinto?

Y si Garrett tuviera a alguien que llamar suyo?

No hice más que pensarlo cuando me vi inundado de imágenes de todo tipo… Dos niños en la cafetería del colegio, luego los mismos chicos pero más grandes, besándose después de un baile, ups! Ella quedó embarazada… Y entonces se empezaban a precipitar los acontecimientos, ya no sucediéndose sino superponiéndose, haciéndome difícil seguir el hilo de la historia o el resultado de los hechos individuales.

Lo que era claro es que la consecuencia del descuido era una niña de cabellos castaños y piel muy pálida… Una niña solitaria que se transformaba en una introvertida adolescente… Y entonces vino el shock… La chica ensangrentada en brazos de Garrett en un callejón, huyendo… La chica con Garrett escuchando música en la semi penumbra… La chica pintándole las uñas de los pies a Char mientras se ríen de algo que dan en la tele… La chica corriendo a los brazos de… Era ese Jasper? No pude asegurarme, la imagen ya se había desvanecido… La chica usando una fea bata de color rosa y pantuflas de conejitos… La chica vomitando a la orilla de un camino… Y en la periferia Garrett, siempre Garrett.

Era posible? La Pareja de Garrett era una humana? Una humana que ni siquiera había nacido? Cuyos padres aún ni siquiera se conocían?

Otra visión me asaltó… Más una sensación que una visión, una certeza, pero abrumadora de todas maneras: La chica… La chica salvando mi vida. No supe cuándo, no supe cómo, pero ella me salvaba, yo me debería a ella.

Se convertiría en un vampiro poderoso? Debía ser eso, porque quién podía amenazarme a mí? Yo era un vampiro extremadamente fuerte, mi Pareja era una guerrera curtida en las batallas más cruentas de la historia de nuestra raza, mi creador era el maldito Dios de la Guerra, y Garrett… Bueno, hay que admitir que el cabrón se sabía defender…

Mi clan unido era poderoso.

Era esa la clave?

Mi clan unido.

Sí, eso era, verdad? Porque en ese momento ya no éramos nada, cada uno por su lado, pero juntos éramos una fuerza que reconocer.

Podía ser ella el pegamento que nos uniera, la pieza faltante?

Sería ella capaz de reunir y fortalecer al clan haciéndolo invencible?

La verdad es que no podía pensar en otra alternativa…

-Peter…! Peter! – Exclamó Char sacudiéndome.

-Uh? – Pregunté tratando de enfocar la mirada en ella, lamentando la pérdida de ese vistazo al futuro antes de poder interpretarlo.

-Qué te pasó? Llevo mucho rato tratando de sacarte del trance! Te fuiste más tiempo que nunca! – Dijo preocupada.

-Es que era mucha información – Respondí tratando de ordenar la historia en mi mente antes de compartirla.

-Está bien, yo te espero – Dijo besando mi mejilla, acariciando mi cabello y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

Después de un buen rato de silencio le dije sin inflexión

-Vi a la Pareja de Garrett.

-De verdad? – Preguntó incrédula y feliz – Pete! Esa es la solución! Entonces tenemos que ir a buscarla! – Dijo poniéndose de pie, queriendo partir de inmediato.

-No es tan fácil – Dije sentado en mi lugar.

-No me digas que tiene a otra persona… - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, impaciente – Pero bueno, eso se puede arreglar, no hay problema, nada puede interferir con una Pareja… Si hay que encargarse de él nos encargamos…

-No es tan fácil – Repetí – Sacar a alguien del medio es simple.

-Entonces? – Preguntó confundida.

-Ella no ha nacido aún – Murmuré.

-Es siquiera posible? – Preguntó ella.

-Yo no determino lo que es posible o no Char – Le dije - Yo sólo sé lo que vi, y lo que vi es que ella no solo va a ser importante para Garrett, sino que va a ser vital para el clan.

-El clan no existe – Murmuró ella súbitamente triste.

-Char, ven aquí – Le dije estirando mis brazos. Ella de inmediato se sentó en mi regazo – El clan no existe ahora, pero va a existir en unos años. Lo vi preciosa, te vi a ti y a ella juntas haciendo cosas de chicas – Dije acariciando su mejilla. Su rostro se iluminó por una fracción de segundo y luego su rostro se contrajo nuevamente en un puchero.

-Yo nunca he hecho cosas de chicas… – Dijo tristemente.

-Porque no has tenido una amiga – Dije lo obvio.

-Y si ella es como Alice y me desprecia por mi pasado? Y si la asquean mis cicatrices? – Preguntó.

-Dios Char! Eres la cosa más bonita que han visto mis ojos, lo sabes, verdad? – Pregunté abrazándola a mí. Odiaba la situación de Char. Ella había vivido el infierno del campamento de María pero no había sido brutalizada y ejecutada como todas las mujeres que tenían la desgracia de pasar por ahí. Tenía secuelas físicas como nosotros, pero no camaradas. En el mundo exterior las otras mujeres la despreciaban y los hombres le temían, tanto por sus marcas de batalla como por estar emparejada con cabrón celoso como yo.

-No trates de apaciguarme Pete, hablo en serio – Dijo con la nariz hundida en mi cuello. En momentos de vulnerabilidad la calmaba mi olor.

-Eres la cosa más linda que vi en mi vida – Repetí acariciando su espalda – Te acuerdas de ese día?

-Yo estaba con Jasper – Dijo ella – Pasábamos revista a los neófitos después de alimentarlos, y tú llegaste de haber completado una campaña con Garrett…

-Y antes de que tú me vieras yo ya había decidido que eras para mí – Relaté.

-No sé cómo fue posible, yo estaba llena de tierra y sangre – Dijo ella.

-Yo no debo haber lucido mucho mejor – Le dije – Char, lo que quiero decir es que eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, y si no has encontrado amigas es porque no hemos tratado con la gente correcta. A lo mejor movernos tanto de un lado para el otro no es buena idea, a lo mejor sería bueno echar raíces mientras esperamos.

-Pete, estás seguro de lo que viste? No es algo que esté abierto a la interpretación? – Preguntó conociendo bien el alcance de mis habilidades.

-De lo principal estoy seguro, pero hay algunos detalles que debo afinar – Respondí vagamente, pero sabiendo que le diría todo, no le podría mentir aunque quisiera.

-Qué detalles? – Preguntó curiosa.

-No te alteres – Dije sabiendo que era imposible.

-Peter Withlock! – Exclamó.

-Vale, vale, está bien! – Char, esa chica… Ella va a salvar mi vida…

-Estás en peligro? – Preguntó tomando mi rostro con sus manos, estudiándome para obtener cada pista que le pudiera ayudar a comprender.

-No, por ahora no, para que ella me ayude debe ser adulta, me imagino que será un vampiro poderoso, no lo sé, sólo sé que la necesitamos. Para Garrett, para el clan y para mí… - Le dije.

-Y entonces? – Preguntó ella – Ahora qué?

-Ahora nos vamos a contactar a Garrett antes de que haga algo estúpido – Le dije besando mi marca en su cuello.

-Pete… - Dijo muy bajito.

-Dime…

-Te amo… Si te pasara algo yo… - Se le quebró la voz.

-Nada va a pasar preciosa, al menos no por un par de décadas, tenemos tiempo, seguro que voy a ir recolectando información con el paso de los años – Dije abrazándola con fuerza y besando su coronilla.

Luego la besé en la mejilla y la hice ponerse de pie para ir a mandar el telegrama. Aprovechamos de comer cuando regresábamos, y una vez en casa nos lanzamos en uno sobre el otro como si fuera una maniobra coordinada. La conversación, el giro de los eventos, y sobre todo el real potencial de peligro nos hicieron amarnos como desesperados, y así nos mantuvimos, entrelazados por horas, hasta que Garrett se dignó a perderse algún mitin liberal u orgía con chicas comunistas para llamarme y enterarse de la noticia que cambiaría el rumbo de nuestra historia.

oooOooo

Las cosas como siempre se dieron como las vi, pero se desarrollaron de manera distinta a como las interpreté. Suele pasar, sobre todo con visiones o presentimientos tan complejos.

Fue cierto que nuestro clan se solidificó… Pero no me di cuenta de que crecería de esa manera ni con lazos tan fuertes. La palabra "familia" entre vampiros se lanza a veces como si nada, pero en nuestro caso era real. Estábamos unidos por sangre, veneno y amor, y todo gracias a la humana que tanto nos costó convencer de que mandara al infierno al mariquita de Cullen Jr. Y le diera una oportunidad a Garrett.

E incluso tendríamos bebes! Nuestros bebés que criar y proteger… Porque no eran sólo de Garrett y Bella, eran de todos nosotros, y cada uno estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por el milagro que ellos representaban. Esos niños eran especiales, únicos, y eran mucho más valiosos que cualquiera de nosotros.

oooOooo

Char y yo estábamos en la batalla contra las tres perras, juntos como siempre, y rodeados, superados cuatro a uno, protegiendo la entrada trasera de la casa. Se oían sonidos de batalla por todas partes, especialmente en el bosque, y se me ocurrió que lamentablemente nuestros planes de luchar esta batalla en nuestras condiciones, en un terreno plano y despejado, se habían ido al demonio, por lo que no podríamos utilizar el don de Lis masivamente como habíamos proyectado. Lis ni siquiera tenía claro quiénes eran amigos o enemigos, por lo que podía atacar a nuestros aliados sin querer. Lo mismo iba para Jasper, podría atacar con su poder a uno o dos enemigos a la vez… Sólo los que estuvieran en su rango de visión.

Era imposible saber cómo íbamos, quién iba ganando o cuantas bajas teníamos, por lo que no quedaba más que concentrarse en la labor que teníamos al frente y luchar hasta que ya no quedaran más bastardos súbditos de María.

Debo admitir que yo odio luchar, lo que no significa que no sea jodidamente bueno en ello, es simplemente que mi personalidad es más la de un amante que la de un guerrero.

A mi favor tengo años de experiencia y una intuición que me hace un blanco difícil de matar. Además, afortunadamente Charlotte no necesita que la defienda, ya que es extremadamente peligrosa, y fue entrenada exclusivamente por el Mayor, lo que es una ventaja enorme para nosotros como equipo, ya que no debo estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

Muchos la subestimaron y todos pagaron con su vida ese error.

Combatimos con la espalda a la pared, y aunque nos tomó un rato de ruidosas y cruentas peleas, nos encargamos de la amenaza sin sufrir ni un rasguño… Realmente, la guerra tristemente es como andar en bicicleta. Una vez que aprendes cómo manejarla, no lo olvidas.

-Char, atenta mientras hago la pira – Le dije. Ella se puso en posición de ataque y comenzó a escanear el bosque.

-Nada – Dijo – Es raro… Los nuestros tampoco están rodeando la casa – Dijo afinando el oído.

-Anda a ver a Bella – Le dije terminando de tirar los restos de los soldados de María al fuego – Ve si está muy asustada, o si necesita algo.

A nadie le gustaba dejarla sola en un estado de embarazo tan avanzado.

-Voy – Desapareció Char. Su grito vino un par de segundos después – Peter, Bella no está!

-Cómo que no está? – Pregunté atravesando la pared, sin molestarme en buscar una puerta.

-Huele – Dijo Char, de rodillas en el pasillo, con la cabeza apoyad en sus manos y sus hombros sacudiéndose en sollozos, lo que era particularmente jodido porque mi mujer no llora. Es la persona más fuerte que conozco.

Inspiré el aire y estaba saturado de la esencia de varios vampiros, pero por sobre todas estaba un aroma que nos era familiar, tristemente familiar. La sangre de Bella.

Entré al despacho de Carlisle esperando lo peor, y lo encontré.

Muebles fuera de su lugar, evidencias de una riña y sangre… La habrían matado? No era tanta la sangre que manchaba la alfombra, pero había múltiples evidencias de maltrato… Había una mancha de impacto en la pared… Bella había sido azotada contra la pared! Por la altura a la que estaba la mancha, asumí que se había golpeado la cabeza.

Más allá, había salpicones de grandes gotas. Esos eran golpes, probablemente de puños…

Sentí que me ahogaba. Sin la necesidad de respirar sentí que mi rabia e impotencia eran tan grandes que me harían explotar, destrozándome el pecho.

Amaba a Bella, por supuesto, pero esto ni siquiera se trataba de mí, se trataba quienes más amo, de Char y Jasper, pero sobre todo se trataba de Garrett. Charlotte estaba destruida, sentía que había perdido a su única amiga, a la primera chica que le dio una oportunidad sin darle una segunda mirada a sus cicatrices, a quien unió a la familia y no solo le devolvió a su Pa´ sino también incluyó a Emmett en el mix.

No, Charlotte no se recuperaría de este golpe…

Y Jasper… Jasper casi se muere del dolor y la culpa que le produjo el pensar que era el responsable indirecto de la muerte de Bella cuando apenas se conocían, pero ahora que eran inseparables? No lo podía ni llegar a dimensionar.

Garrett… Si no recuperábamos a Bella tendríamos que desmembrar a Garrett, o de lo contrario se lanzaría a la primera hoguera disponible. Se desquiciaría, así de sencillo.

Y eso sin considerar a los demás, a Lis, Emmett, las humanas y el chico, Brennan, que estaba enamorado de ella.

Mierda! No, esto no se suponía que debía suceder. Nada de esto estaba en los planes!

-Char levántate – Le dije secamente. Ella no necesitaba que la compadecieran o la consolaran, ella necesitaba ponerse en marcha.

Char vaciló un segundo y luego se puso de pie. Tomé su mano y le dije

-Te necesito Char, tú eres mejor rastreadora que yo. Dónde están?

Salimos de la casa y Char cerró los ojos inspirando. Luego miró al suelo y partió corriendo a toda velocidad. La verdad es que la sangre de Bella estaba tan fresca que yo también la habría podido encontrar fácilmente, pero Char necesitaba un poco de control y sentirse útil.

Pronto nos encontramos con Victoria, que llevaba a Bella cargada como una novia, lo que era excelente, porque limitaba sus posibilidades de defenderse.

Char y yo nos comunicamos por señas sin dejar de correr y nos separamos hasta quedar corriendo en paralelo a Victoria, uno a cada lado. En el momento indicado le hice un gesto y nos lanzamos los dos contra Victoria, cruzándonos en el aire. Yo por arriba atacando al torso y Char por debajo, idealmente arrancando una pierna, pero principalmente recogiendo a Bella antes de que se golpeara contra el piso.

Victoria y yo rodamos por el suelo en cuanto nos separamos adoptamos posiciones defensivas, mientras Char rescató a Bella sin más daño que el ya recibido.

-Char! – Lloró Bella en los brazos de Char - Se quiere robar a los bebés! – Sollozó – Y dijo que sólo necesita uno para regalárselo a María, así es que al otro lo mataría a patadas…!

-Bella, por dios! Qué te hizo esa perra? – Preguntó Char estudiando el rostro de Bella.

No tuve tiempo de ver de qué hablaba porque no me podía desconcentrar de mi tarea. Comencé a acechar a Victoria para buscar un buen ángulo de ataque.

Ella se veía intimidada e indecisa, mirándome a mí pero también buscando una ruta de escape.

-Cometiste un error – Dije con esa voz que raramente he usado en batalla sencillamente porque nunca estoy tan furioso. Es un gruñido bajo que caga del miedo a mis contrincantes y que por alguna razón que desconozco, calienta a Char - Hasta ahora sólo queríamos matarte, rápido y fácil, pero ahora… - Hice como que lo pensaba - Me voy a tomar mi tiempo, y créeme cuando te digo que puedo ser muy creativo… - Dije comenzando a rodear a Victoria, buscando activamente por un punto débil, acercándome un paso y haciéndola retroceder. Un movimiento en falso, una duda de su parte, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ella estaba asustada, pero sabía instintivamente el cómo adivinar mis movimientos de modo que no importa qué tanto avanzara yo, nunca nos acercábamos.

Bella trató de contener gritos de dolor y Char buscó mi mirada desesperada, pero yo no me volteé. Mi mayor aporte sería matar a la perra de Victoria, yo no sabía nada de humanas embarazadas por vampiros que han sido molidas a golpes.

Pero entonces fue Victoria la que las miró especulativamente, obligándome a seguir su mirada.

Bella estaba en un estado espantoso, su rostro estaba desfigurado, y había sangre en su ropa y algo más en sus calzas… Y sobre ella, estaba Charlotte rodeándola en un abrazo. Maldita sea Charlotte! Era el peor momento posible para ser sensible, yo necesitaba a una compañera de armas competente, no una chica que llora sin saber qué hacer.

Fue una fracción de segundo, un instante de duda, y Victoria se lanzó contra Char, en un todo o nada directo al cuello.

Pensé que todo acababa, me lancé tras ella sabiendo que era demasiado tarde, Char vio a Victoria venir pero no se movió. No creo que hubiera alcanzado a hacerlo, pero el asunto es que no lo intentó, cubriendo más del cuerpo de Bella con el suyo y dándome una última mirada… Una pidiéndome perdón y despidiéndose.

_Mierda Charlotte, no me puedes hacer esto, no después de todos estos años juntos, después de todo lo que hemos sobrevivido! Si te mueres no te lo perdonaré! Me voy a pasar los últimos momentos de mi existencia odiándote por dejarme, porque no tienes derecho. Tú eres mía, mi Pareja, y yo… Yo… Yo no supe defenderte…_

Pero en el preciso momento en que Victoria tocó a Char ella y Bella gritaron, una luz cegadora emanó el punto de contacto y la perra pelirroja cayó al suelo desnuda, retorciéndose de dolor.

Me tomé un segundo para evaluar que Char estaba completa y al ver que estaba sana y salva me concentré en mi enemiga.

Hija de puta! Su ropa estaba convertida en cenizas y ella no tenía piel, o lo que fuera que tenemos los vampiros! Cada punto visible estaba en carne viva como si un carnicero muy hábil hubiera trabajado en ella. Qué mierda había pasado? Char tenía un poder? Cómo era que recién se le estaba manifestando?

Los gritos desesperados de Char me hicieron consciente de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, así es que arranqué una pierna y un brazo a Victoria, los lancé a varios metros de distancia, pateé el cuerpo de la pelirroja a un costado del camino, y miré a ver qué mierda pasaba ahora, aún furioso con mi esposa por lo que consideré una traición.

Bella parecía estar muerta, estaba pálida, no respiraba y los únicos latidos que se escuchaban eran los de los bebés.

-Bella! Bella! No te puedes morir, Bella por favor… Bella, me salvaste, no te mueras por favor! – Dijo Char sacudiéndola, lo que dudo que haya sido una buena idea, pero llamó mi atención sobre un punto interesante. La luz o lo que haya sido que despellejó a Victoria no había sido un nuevo poder de Char, sino una manifestación de uno de Bella…

-Charlotte deja de sacudirla, no sabemos si tiene huesos rotos – Le dije – Recuerdas cómo hacer respiración artificial? – Ella asintió – Hazlo mientras ubico a Lis, pero no la aprietes mucho – Dije sacando mi celular del bolsillo. Marqué el discado automático del número de Lis y en dos rings me contestó.

-Peter! – Exclamó sonando excitada – Esto es increíble! – En el fondo se escuchaban sonidos de batalla.

-Están todos bien? – Pregunté.

-Por lo que sé, sí – Respondió – Yiiiiiiiiiah! – Gritó como si diera un golpe de karate.

-Lis te necesitamos, Bella… - Le dije y me ahogué de nuevo, sin saber cómo decirle que su prima estaba muerta o a punto, cuando yo mismo no lo quería reconocer.

-Qué pasó con Isabella? – Rugió Garrett. Mieeeeerda! No esperaba que estuvieran juntos.

-Los necesitamos al noroeste de la casa, unos dos kilómetros y medio dentro del bosque, van a captar la esencia de Bella de inmediato.

-QUE MIERDA PASÓ CON ISABELLA? – Rugió Garrett tan fuerte que la tierra a su alrededor debe haber temblado.

-Apúrense – Respondí y corté. Como un cobarde, lo sé.

Miré a Charlotte, que luchaba para que Bella respirara sin dejar de llorar.

Parte de mí quería acerarse y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no pude. Nunca había estado tan enojado y no quería hacerle daño o decir algo imperdonable.

Decidí que mi rabia sería útil enfocándola en mi labor como soldado, así es que dije un par de palabras sobre guardar el perímetro y me largué para asegurarme de que no había peligro inminente. Afortunadamente no pude oler más que rastros antiguos de los Cullen y Denali, la pelea se daba lugar lejos de ahí.

-NOOOOO! – Fue un rugido y un lamento… Garrett.

Regresé con los demás.

Victoria se mantenía totalmente inmóvil, probablemente esperando pasar desapercibida, y la verdad es que en ese momento nadie estaba interesado en ella.

Garrett lloraba junto a Bella, cuyo corazón latía apenas, mucho más lento de lo normal. Acariciaba el lado de su rostro que no estaba tan herido y le pedía perdón una y otra vez.

Jasper estaba parado a su lado con una mano en su hombro y cara de sufrir una agonía, así es que supongo que estaba absorbiendo parte del dolor de Garrett.

Char sostenía la mano de Bella contra su mejilla.

Y Lis siempre pragmática, había rajado sus calzas y levantado su vestido, y Jasper y yo nos giramos para darles la ilusión de privacidad.

-Rompió fuente, verdad? – Preguntó Char débilmente – Porque está mojada pero no huele a orina…

-Eso sería un problema… – Dijo Lis mientras realizaba un examen pélvico – Porque por mucho que Bella se parezca a un zepelín, los bebés aún no están listos, hay que recordar que son dos ahí adentro…

-Cómo está Bella, Lis? Qué le pasa? – Demandó saber Garrett.

-A ver – Suspiró Lis manteniéndose en total control de sus emociones, como una profesional que no conociera a su paciente – A simple vista creo que tiene una contusión severa producida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y los huesos cigomáticos y el maxilar superior fracturados – Dijo – Bajando, muy probablemente su clavícula está rota, su brazo está dislocado, y por el hundimiento en su pecho, diría que hay varias costillas fracturadas y un pulmón colapsado, por eso respira apenas. Su corazón tiene muy pocas pulsaciones por minuto, y como no está sangrando debo inferir que hay hemorragias internas… Eso sería con Bell…

-La voy a transformar ahora – Afirmó Garrett.

-Y qué hay de los bebés? Cómo se los vas a sacar? – Preguntó Charlotte.

-Bueno, esa sería la parte complicada – Dijo Lis sin darse cuenta de lo insensible que sonaba – Tengo entendido que el veneno lo repara casi todo, pero en este caso no puedo recomendar que la muerdan…

-Por qué demonios no? – Demandó saber Garrett.

-Como dije, los bebés son pequeños aún, y si bien no tengo marco de referencia, creo que podrían tener problemas si nacen prematuros – Explicó.

-Qué problemas? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Principalmente, correríamos el riesgo de que los órganos no estén bien formado, especialmente los pulmones, por lo que me gustaría que nos llevemos a Bella a la casa de los Cullen y la tratemos con medicina humana – Dijo – Estoy segura de que Carlisle nos ayudará…

-Y dejarla sufrir con ese diagnóstico Lis? Todos esos huesos rotos? Sin poder respirar? – Preguntó Garrett.

-Estoy segura de que Bell haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos – Respondió – Poniendo las cosas en la balanza, esa es mi opinión médica. Es más fácil mantener viva a Bella con respiradores, tubos y lo que necesite, a manejar insuficiencias pulmonares, renales, hepáticas y vaya uno a saber qué más en los bebés. Para ellos el lugar más seguro es justo donde están.

-Qué pasará entonces con la contusión, los huesos rotos, el pulmón y la hemorragia? – Preguntó Char.

-Todo es tratable. Bella está grave, pero no en riesgo vital. Si empeorara le podemos hacer una cesárea de emergencia y luego Garrett la puede morder.

-Lis, pero no me queda claro… - Dijo Char – Si rompió bolsa no se supone que está en trabajo de parto?

-No necesariamente. Bell no rompió fuente porque estuviera lista, sino por el maltrato sufrido, y además por lo que veo el tapón mucoso no se ha desprendido ni hay contracciones regulares – Detalló – Yo diría que hay líquido amniótico suficiente en la panza de Bell para mantener a los bebés. Claro que la vamos a hidratar con suero para reemplazar el perdido y si no hay señales de infección, la podremos mantener embarazada haciendo reposo absoluto. Además le tendríamos que administrar esteroides para ayudar a que los pulmones de los bebés más crezcan rápidamente. Como les decía antes, los bebés tendrá un mejor pronóstico si sus pulmones tienen más tiempo para crecer antes de nacer.

De todos modos me gustaría administrarle antibióticos para ayudar a prevenir infecciones y claro, tendríamos que monitorearlos a los tres muy de cerca con el equipamiento médico necesario… - Explicó Lis.

-Va a vivir? – Preguntó Garrett con la voz rasposa.

-No te lo puedo asegurar en un cien por ciento Garrett, estamos improvisando y no tengo un punto de referencia, pero creo firmemente que sí primo, Bell está mal, pero no se va a morir… - Dijo Lis por una vez acertando y diciendo lo correcto.

-Qué hay de la batalla? – Pregunté a Jasper en voz baja.

-Los masacramos, por supuesto – Respondió sacando su teléfono – Me encargué de María personalmente - Dijo usando esa sonrisa que da miedo – Aló Carlisle? Te necesitamos en la casa, ahora. Bella está mal herida y aunque Lis tiene una idea bastante clara del panorama general, necesitamos saber con qué equipamiento cuentas y dónde conseguir lo que nos falte…

-Van a estar bien, van a estar bien – Repetía Garrett como una plegaria mientras besaba la frente de Bella y acariciaba suavemente su estómago –Me escuchas Isabella? Vas a estar bien, te prohíbo que me lleves la contra en esto, te vas a recuperar… - Luego cambiando el tono agregó - Perdóname… Por favor, perdóname y regresa… Tengo tanto que decirte, tanto que enseñarte…

-Y qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó retóricamente Jasper descubriendo a Victoria, que podría haber pasado por una roca, tan tiesa y callada estaba tratando de que la olvidáramos y la dejáramos ahí, a orillas del camino. No es que Jasper no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, es sólo que todos estábamos concentrados en Bella y los chicos.

-Oh, un regalito para Garrett – Dije entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a la perra fijamente. Si su vejiga hubiera funcionado se habría meado de susto, pero no fue nada comparado con su rostro cuando Garrett levantó la cabeza.

-Así es que tú le hiciste esto a mi mujer… - Dijo levantándose lentamente y elevándose a su metro noventa de estatura. Generalmente Garrett se ve más bajo por su actitud relajada, pero ahora estaba en ánimo vengativo y quería intimidar.

Y vaya si que lo logró.

**Qué tal Peter? Y su enojo con Char? La perdonará? Es justificado?**

**Cuéntenme en detalle sus opiniones!**


	32. Chapter 31: El destino de Victoria

**Hola, muchas me pidieron un terrible castigo para Victoria, a ver qué les parece el resultado de mi investigación en técnicas de tortura… Sí, son reales.**

**Se les quiere, quiéranme de vuelta y denme su opinión.**

**Próximo: Último capítulo.**

**Capítulo 31**

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know  
Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go  
And after all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise you  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go  
I can't let go.

_Hard to say I´m sorry / Passenger_

**PETER POV**

Victoria emitió algo parecido a un gemido ahogado y miró aterrada como Garrett se le acercaba a paso lento, como para hacerla plenamente consciente de su presencia.

-Qué le hicieron a esta perra? – Preguntó Garrett sin dejar de mirarla al constatar el estado del cuerpo de su futura víctima.

-Eh, sí, esa es la parte rara – Dije tratando de dejar mis sentimientos al respecto de lado – Victoria se lanzó contra Char, que estaba protegiendo a Bella, y al verla atacar Char cubrió a Bella con su cuerpo. Yo me lancé también pero estaba claro que no la podría detener… - Respiré profundo para calmarme. Me daban ganas de estrangular a Charlotte cada vez que pensaba en lo que pudo haber sucedido… Fue suerte, pura suerte la que la mantuvo con vida… La que nos mantuvo con vida - Pero en el momento en el que Victoria tocó a Char, la perra cayó al suelo con la ropa achicharrada y con el cuerpo en carne viva.

-Tienes un poder? – Preguntó Garrett a Char.

-No, no, es Bella! – Dijo Char – Bells estaba herida, pero consiente, llorando, y cuando Victoria nos atacó sentí como… No sé, como imagino que se debe sentir la corriente en los humanos, una energía que hizo vibrar mi piel y que estalló cuando Victoria me tocó. Victoria quedó como la ven, y Bella se desmayó, yo creo que el esfuerzo, no se supone que deba tener un don, su cuerpo humano no está hecho para resistirlo…

-Bueno, eso cambia el pronóstico un poco – Dijo Lis como para sí.

-Explícate – Demandó Garrett que no estaba de ánimo para misterios o jugar a las veinte preguntas.

-Bueno, lógicamente al ver el estado de su rostro yo asumí que Bell está inconsciente por los golpes sufridos, pensé que eran una contusión y eso si sé cómo tratarlo, pero lo que no sé exactamente es qué hacer con un caso de sobre-exhaustión causado por abuso de superpoderes! – Dijo Lis un poco cabreada por la frustración.

-Jasper, sientes algo de parte de Bella? – Pregunté.

-Nada, está nocaut – Respondió Jasper de inmediato, seguro la estaba monitoreando desde antes – Ni siquiera está soñando.

-Y tú le hiciste esto a mi mujer! – Rugió Garrett volviendo su atención a Victoria y asustándonos a todos un poco – A mi mujer _embarazada_ – Enfatizó.

En ese momento llegaron los Cullen, y rodearon el cuerpo de Bella mientras Carlisle se arrodillaba junto a Lis. Me desconecté de ese show para enfocarme en uno más interesante, el destino de Victoria.

-Qué le vamos a hacer Garrett? – Pregunté arremangándome, más por show que por otra cosa. Una parte importante de la tortura es la anticipación. Más de la mitad de la agonía debe ser mental o no se está haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Anda a comprar cal Peter – Gruño muy bajo.

-No puedes hacer eso! – Exclamó Edward levantando la cabeza. Sostenía una mano de Bella entre las suyas. Alice nos miró asqueada.

-Qué es lo que pretenden hacer? – Preguntó Carlisle a Edward.

-Quieren convertir nuestra casa en un centro de torturas! – Dijo repugnado – Pretenden enterrar a Victoria en cal.

-Garrett no creo… - Dijo Carlisle seriamente.

-Cal? Qué significa la cal? – Preguntó Esme, inocentemente.

-La cal viva reacciona con el agua de la siguiente manera: CaO + H2O - Ca(OH)2 – Dijo Lis sin dejar de estudiar el brazo dislocado de Bella - Esta reacción es altamente exotérmica. Ya de por sí te provocaría una quemadura por contacto, pero la propia avidez de agua por parte de la cal viva te produce además una deshidratación que agrava la quemadura. En resumen: te quema por dos motivos – Concluyó.

-No entiendo… – Dijo Esme.

-En tiempos de las Guerras Vampíricas era una técnica de tortura muy eficiente el exponer zonas de la piel a la cal, porque el agua del veneno actúa atrayéndola, y puede llegar a corroer los tejidos de un vampiro literalmente hasta los huesos sin llegar a matarlo por bastante tiempo… - Dijo Lis.

-Cómo es siquiera que sabes eso, neófita? Tienes una fascinación con la tortura? – Preguntó Alice, molesta al ver que Lis estaba demostrando que no sólo pateaba traseros sino que usaba la cabeza para algo más que para peinársela (de hecho creo que nunca la usaba para eso).

-Lo sé porque pasé química elemental en el colegio y porque me tomo el tiempo de hablar con mi Pareja y conocer su pasado, lo bueno y lo malo… Aunque supongo que tú no sabrías nada de eso, verdad? – Preguntó Lis levantando una ceja en desafío.

-Eres una… - Dijo Alice furiosa.

-Basta Alice, tú empezase! – Dijo Carlisle perdiendo la paciencia como pocas veces – Ahora les digo lo siguiente – Dijo mirándonos a nosotros – Si tienen que matarla, mátenla, pero mi casa no es un centro de torturas y jamás consentiré a algo semejante.

-Bien, porque no te estamos pidiendo permiso – Dijo Garrett.

-Belly? – Preguntó la voz ahogada de Emmett que se acercaba desde la casa. Char se puso de pie y fue a recibirlo antes de que viera a Bella y armara un escándalo. Los ánimos estaban lo suficientemente caldeados.

-No le hables así a… - Dijo Edward a Garrett.

-TÚ TE CALLAS Y SUELTAS A MI MUJER A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE ARRANQUE ESOS DEDOS Y HAGA QUE ESTA PERRA SE LOS TRAGUE ANTES DE ENTERRARLA! – Rugió Garrett. Edward por una vez fue inteligente y soltó la mano de Bella como si quemara. Debe haber visto en la mente de Garrett que éste hablaba en serio.

-Garrett esta no es la manera… - Dijo Carlisle tratando de volver a su "modo diplomático" habitual.

-Carlisle, pasa lo siguiente – Dijo Garrett entrecerrando los ojos y concentrando tanta ira que pensé que caería fulminado – Mi mujer está rota, inconsciente y embrazada y eres el único doctor que la puede ayudar y el único que puede conseguir los implementos médicos necesarios para atenderla, así es que nos mantendremos a tu lado, o de lo contrario no hubiéramos venido en primer lugar…

En el bosque escuché a Emmett llorando con Char.

Mierda, esta perra iba a sufrir.

-Comprendo y la quiero ayudar, pero… - Dijo Carlisle.

-…Pero te callas! – Exclamó Garrett – Resulta que tengo en mi poder a la hija de puta responsable y tú piensas que es suficiente con acabar con ella limpiamente? Mientras mi mujer sufre esas lesiones como humana?

-Pero mi casa… - Dijo Carlisle débilmente, tratando de parecer en control, pero estaba comenzando a aflorar el pusilánime que realmente era. Ese que nunca ayudó a Jasper. Ese que creó y crió a Edward.

-Y en consideración a eso no la voy a torturar en el living sino en el patio – Dijo Garrett haciéndonos sonreír a Jasper y a mí – Pero no me voy a separar de mi mujer ni voy a dejar de vengarla. Si no te gusta cómo viene la mano, luchemos. Si me ganas, nos vamos, si te gano, te callas la boca y comienzas a ser útil. No te estoy pidiendo que mires o participes en el futuro de Victoria, pero de que va a ocurrir de una u otra manera, que no te quede duda. Peleamos?

-No Garrett, por supuesto que quiero ayudar a Bella – Dijo Carlisle pensando en realidad en lo humillante que sería que Garrett lo subyugara frente a su clan.

-Entonces no hay más que decir – Dijo Garrett – Y tú perra – Dijo mirando a Victoria – Agradece que nadie tiene el estómago para tocarte ni con un palo de diez metros, o te daríamos el trato de las Guerras Vampíricas y te cubriríamos de cal _después _de haber sido violada en grupo… - Como dije, tortura psicológica.

Victoria parecía haber perdido la capacidad de habla del susto.

Y Esme se llevó la mano a la boca aspirando violentamente, horrorizada.

-Salvajes – Dijo Edward con todo el desprecio que pudo impregnar en una sola palabra.

Garrett se volvió hacia él pero antes de que lo matara me metí yo.

-Supongo que si la perra esta hubiera atacado a tu Pareja tú la ayudarías a levantarse y le darías las buenas tardes, vuelva cuando quiera? – Pregunté.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso… - Balbuceó.

-Si algún día encuentras a tu Pareja vas a saber lo que se siente, y entonces vamos a ver si no serías capaz de convertirte en el peor de los salvajes – Dijo Jasper dando una mirada a Lis. Ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

-Suficiente! – Exclamó Garrett – Ya está bueno de perder el tiempo, hay que llevar a Bella a la casa, necesitamos una camilla o algo?

-No, la puedo llevar yo – Dijo Lis tomando a Bella suavemente.

-Es eso seguro? – Preguntó Carlisle – Eres una neófita y Bella está cubierta de sangre…

-Mire señor – Dijo Lis ofendida – En primer lugar Bell es mi prima y uno jamás se come a los pariente, eso es de pésima crianza. Segundo, he estado todo este rato a su lado sin dar ni una probadita. Y tercero, soy la mejor alimentada del montón, me alimenté en la batalla; el que francamente me preocupa su hijo que mira a Bell como un gato a un trozo de chorizo.

-No la miro así! – Se defendió Edward.

-Cómo es que te alimentaste durante la batalla? Te escapaste a cazar? – Preguntó Esme.

-No dije que me alimenté _"durante"_, dije que me alimenté _"en"_ la batalla… – Aclaró Lis, pero se calló la boca al ver un gesto de Jasper. No debía compartir los detalles de su don con nadie.

-Cómo…? – Preguntó Carlisle.

-No importa el cómo, importa que no me voy a dar un atracón de Bell en el camino – Dijo Lis acomodándose justo cuando Emmett llegó a su lado.

-Belly? – Preguntó acariciando el cabello de Bella - Lis? – Preguntó.

-Va a estar bien Emm, ahora vamos a la casa a tratarla, tranquilo, que yo me encargo de Emmetito y Garretito – Respondió suavemente Lis, que por alguna razón sentía cierta afinidad con Emmett. Emm sonrió tristemente.

-TU! – Rugió Emmett al ver a Victoria – Qué mierda le hicieron y por qué no me invitaron para participar? – Preguntó al verla despellejada.

-Eso lo hizo Bella que aparentemente tiene un poder – Dijo Jasper – Pero ahora vamos a jugar nosotros, y estás cordialmente invitado…

-Excelente – Dijo con tono malévolo y esa mirada perversa que usa cuando habla de torturar a Laurent.

-Ven Emm, tú me acompañas, nos vamos de compras mientras Garrett y Jasper trasladan a la perra – Le dije

-Pero… - Dijo Emm haciendo un puchero.

-No te vas a perder nada, créeme, no pueden empezar sin nosotros – Lo tranquilicé.

Él asintió y corrimos a la casa sin más. Alrededor de la casa había aún muchos autos, y entre ellos estaban conversando en grupos nuestros aliados.

-Peter! – Exclamó Frank haciéndonos una seña.

-Frank, todo bien? – Pregunté – Roger?

-Roger en la parte de atrás, le están fusionando un par de dedos que perdió, pero por lo demás bien – Respondió. En ese momento llegaron a nuestro lado los hombres Meléndez.

-Peter la casa apesta a sangre humana y el rastro va hacia el bosque, qué pasó? – Preguntó Sergio.

-Bella… - Dije – Victoria la cogió pero Char y yo la atrapamos.

-Mierda! Y Bella está bien o… - Preguntó Pepe.

-Ahora Bella está fuera de peligro vital inmediato, pero le rompieron varios huesos y tiene hemorragias internas. Además su condición es _especial_… - Dije dándome cuenta de que nadie sabía el embarazo de Bella.

-_Especial _como… - Dijo Andrés.

-Especial como que está embarazada de gemelos y antes de que pregunten el padre es Garrett y sí, sabemos que es raro. Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que ir de compras porque necesitamos implementos de tortura – Dijo Emmett ansioso, empujándome hacia "Larry".

-Embarazada? – Preguntó Andrés.

-Gemelos? – Preguntó Sergio.

-Tortura? – Preguntó Pepe.

-Lo que dice Emmett es cierto, Bella está embarazada de gemelos y vamos a torturar a Victoria – Confirmé.

-Cómo? – Saltó Pepe.

-Cómo quedó embarazada? –Pregunté confundido.

-Bueno, primero hay una flor y una abejita… - Comenzó Emmett explicándole a Pepe como si fuera el niño que parecía ser.

-No el embarazo gorila, la tortura! – Aclaró Pepe exasperado.

-Ah! Sí, cómo va a ser la tortura? – Me preguntó Emmett pasando por alto lo de "gorila", tal vez pensando en que no podía pelear con un niño, sin saber que dicho niño era más viejo que la mayoría de nosotros y podía vencerlo con una mano atada a la espalda.

-Cal – Respondí.

-Uuuuuuuuuuh! – Dijo Pepe casi saltando de entusiasmo.

-Wow… - Dijo Sergio – Garrett debe estar realmente enojado.

-No es para menos, si alguien tocara a mi Emily… - Emmett rugió ante la pura idea.

-Estamos aquí para lo que necesiten – Dijo Andrés – Si quieren los ayudamos a preparar las cosas…

-No hay cosas que preparar porque los Cullen son unos condenados pacifistas que no tienen nada que nos sirva ni para hacerle cosquillas a la perra, pero sí sería bueno preparar un lugar, ojalá techado para que si llueve el agua no acelere el proceso… - Les dije.

-No hay problema – Dijo Sergio.

-Ahora nos ponemos a cavar – Dijo Pepe – Se me ocurrió el lugar perfecto.

-Oye Peter – Me sopló Emmett – Y la cal para qué sirve? La vamos a pintar de blanco?

-No Emm – Le dije sonriendo – La vamos a quemar lentamente, la cal quema, corroe y deshidrata la piel. No va a ser bonito – Advertí. Quienes habíamos estado en las Guerras lo sabíamos y hasta lo habíamos sufrido, pero los "civiles" podían ser más impresionables.

Emmett como siempre, me sorprendió.

-Perfecto – Es todo lo que dijo, sonriente.

oooOooo

Compramos en la ferretería diez sacos de veinticinco kilos de cal, guantes de hule, antiparras, palas y un gran tambor de acero.

Cuando regresamos no encontramos a nadie a la vista pero había aún varios autos estacionados, por lo que sumí que quienes se quedaron estarían ayudando con la limpieza.

-Pepe! – Grité pensando en que era más fácil que buscarlo.

-Aquí atrás! – Gritó de vuelta.

-Vengan a ayudar con los sacos! – Pedí. El problema no era el peso, sino el volumen, y lo último que queríamos era hacer acrobacias con sacos de cal.

Inmediatamente recibimos ayuda y nos dirigimos con todas nuestras compras al patio trasero, donde estaba un grupo de antiguos guerreros reunidos alrededor de una delicada pérgola de madera tallada bajo la cual había un profundo agujero. Esme no estaría contenta de que su pérgola se convirtiera en centro de tortura, pero la verdad es que lo que a Esme le parecía bien, regular o mal, estaba en ese momento en el número chorrocientos veinticinco en mi lista de prioridades. No lo más importante.

Y al centro, estaba Victoria, a quién habían rearmado y amordazado llenándole la boca de algo y amarrándosela con un cinturón (imagino que a los Cullen les molestarían sus gritos de agonía y hay que ser considerados con los anfitriones).

Acuclillado su lado, Pepe con un salero se divertía salpicando una pisca pero amenazando un montón.

-Ya, hagan espacio – Dijo Emmett acercándose con el tambor y metiéndolo al hoyo – Quién va a hacer los honores?

-Yo – Dijo Garrett – Es mi derecho. La que está rota es mi mujer.

Y diciendo esto tomó a Victoria que se retorcía como la víbora que era y la metió a la fuerza arrodillándola en el tambor. Mientras, Emmett repartió guantes de goma para los que quisieran "ayudar", y a la seña de Garrett, cientos de kilos de cal cubrieron a Victoria hasta el cuello.

El efecto de la cal no es instantáneo en la mayoría de los casos a menos que haya una herida perdiendo mucho veneno, pero en este caso Victoria era una sola gran llaga, por lo que la cal se activó de inmediato, y comenzó su calvario.

Puede parecer horrible lo que le hicimos y tal vez es cierto, pero a ninguno de nuestros aliados se le ocurrió cuestionar lo que estábamos haciendo, comprendiendo que Garrett estaba en su derecho a reclamar venganza por no solo la vida de Bella sino la de sus bebés.

Victoria agonizó cinco días y sus noches hasta que en un momento de descuido en el que Garrett estaba conversando calladamente con Frank en un rincón y el resto de nosotros alrededor de una fogata en el patio, Edward Cullen se acercó a nuestra prisionera sigilosamente, le arrancó la cabeza, y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, la tiró al fuego.

-Me tenía sordo con sus gritos – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la casa.

Claro, por muy amordazada que estuviera Victoria sus pensamientos deben haber sido terribles, altos y constantes.

oooOooo

**CHARLOTTE POV**

-Hoy te voy a pintar de color azul eléctrico – Le dije a Bella mientras le quitaba el esmalte del día anterior de las uñas de los pies.

-Me gusta, a Bell le queda bien el azul – Dijo Lis – En cambio el amarillo de ayer hacía que su piel se viera verdosa, como un cadáver en descomposición…

-Lis! Que no te escuche Garrett! – La regañé.

-Qué? Si dije que el azul le queda bien! – Se defendió mientras cambiaba la bolsa de suero.

La habitación que nos habían dado para Bella olía a medicinas y a encierro a pesar de que manteníamos la ventana abierta un rato todos los días para ventilar, y estaba llena de aparatos médicos que no podría nombrar, pero que cumplían con la función de monitorear los signos vitales de Bella y resucitarla de ser necesario.

Habían pasado cinco días con sus noches y Peter todavía no me hablaba. Hasta se había ido a cazar con otros de los hombres sin invitarme, algo que no hacía nunca!

Estaba furioso, y yo lo entendía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. No podía justificar acciones que nacen del instinto, y mi instinto fue el de anteponer a Bella y los bebés a mi propia seguridad. No es que yo pretendiera morir, pero yo tenía alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero Bella ninguna.

En el fondo de mi mente sabía que si yo moría Peter me seguiría, pero el asunto es que no estaba pensando con la cabeza, no razoné sino que actué.

Entendía su rabia, la entendía! Pero no sabía cómo pedir perdón por algo que sé que volvería a hacer.

Bella no es sólo ella, no es sólo la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida, es también quien reunió a mi familia y agregó nuevos miembros, haciéndome, a pesar de las dificultades, más feliz y plena que nunca. Hay cosas por las que vale la pena arriesgarlo todo y esta fue una de esas ocasiones, o qué? Iba a salvar mi pellejo y permitir que Victoria matara a Bella y María criara a Garretito y Emmetito?

No, Peter tenía que entender… _Tenía_ que entender, verdad?

Dios! Lo extrañaba… No tocarlo en cinco días… Especialmente teniéndolo tan cerca…

Un revuelo en el exterior llamó mi atención y salí a mirar dejando a Lis con Bella.

Emmett, Jasper y Peter sujetaban a Garrett, que se debatía para tratar de atrapar a Edward Cullen, que trataba de aparentar no estar asustado pero se notaba a leguas que se cagaba de miedo. Estaba bien, cualquiera con media neurona sabría que joder a Garrett mientras su Pareja e hijos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte era una muy mala idea.

-No tenía derecho! – Gritó Garrett.

-Ya había sido suficiente! – Se defendió Cullen – Créeme, lo sé – Dijo apuntándose al costado de la frente.

-Yo decido cuando es suficiente! Y no es suficiente mientras mi mujer siga inconsciente! – Rugió.

-Garrett, fueron cinco días y cinco noches – Dijo Carlisle saliendo de la casa.

-Gracias _Señor Calendario_, ya me había dado cuenta! – Le respondió Garrett – Los mismos cinco días y noches que mi Isabella está sufriendo con el dolor de los huesos rotos y el no poder respirar sin ayuda! Que la perra estaba sufriendo? Bien! Es sólo lo justo.

-Garrett, te hemos abierto nuestra casa… - Dijo Carlisle. Jasper resopló.

-Si les hubiéramos dado la alternativa nos habrían echado a la calle sin dudarlo – Afirmó Pa´.

-Además el problema no es que estuviéramos torturando a alguien, el problema es que al idiota narcisista de tu hijo le molesta _escucharlo_ – Dijo Peter.

Entonces me fijé que detrás, en la pérgola, se veía la cal del suelo a ras. La cabeza de Victoria no estaba. El asno insoportable de Edward la había matado. Ojalá Garrett lo atrapara y lo metiera al hoyo de cal por unos días. Yo misma lo ayudaría.

-Tranquilo Garrett, tranquilo – Trataban de calmarlo Frank y Pepito por los costados. Los demás se mantuvieron a sabia y respetable distancia.

Poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad, pero no lo soltaron, sabiendo que se necesitaba una fracción de segundo para que la arrogante cabeza de Cullen ardiera en llamas.

-Garrett! Garrett! – Gritó Lis en ese momento desde la habitación – Bella! Bella despertó!

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Emmett y Peter volaron por los aires y Edward, que estaba frente a la puerta, también. Garrett ni se acordó de quitarle la cabeza en el camino…

Por un momento pensé en correr a la habitación también, pero me di cuenta de que no me necesitaban ahí, Garr y Bella merecían su reencuentro, y esta era mi oportunidad de aproximarme a Pete.

Me acerqué despacio y cuando llegué a su lado él se estaba sacudiendo los pantalones y mascullando maldiciones. No le gustaba ser vencido, y Garrett solito esquivó al Mayor y lanzó lejos a dos buenos luchadores.

-Podemos hablar? – Pregunté, y antes de arriesgarme a oír su respuesta negativa partí corriendo hacia el bosque, sabiendo que él se vería forzado a seguirme.

Así fue.

Corrí hasta internarme bien en el Parque Nacional, donde sabía que nadie nos vería o escucharía, y me detuve de pronto

-Aquí estoy, dime – Dijo Peter en un tono sin emoción al llegar a mi lado.

-Pete, entiendo que estés enojado, pero ya han pasado varios días… - Comencé nerviosa. Nos hemos peleado antes, claro, pero nunca se había enojado conmigo de esa manera. Pete rara vez se toma la molestia de enojarse porque dice que es doble trabajo: enojarse y desenojarse.

-Ah bueno, si entiendes entonces está todo bien! – Dijo sarcástico.

-Peter por favor, hablémoslo! – Le pedí.

-Qué mierda quieres hablar Charlotte? Qué? Que me traicionaste? Que estás dispuesta a hacerte matar? Que me puedo meter por el culo todos los años juntos, todo lo que hemos sobrevivido y todo mi amor porque tú decides ser la heroína y la mártir? – Gritó gesticulando.

-Pete no! No, pero tú tienes que entender mejor que nadie lo que significa ir a batalla. Sabíamos que había un riesgo implícito… - Razoné.

-No era una batalla. No peleaste, simplemente me miraste despidiéndote y pidiendo perdón. Qué clase de mierda es esa? Esa no es mi Char, la mujer que yo amo es una luchadora! – Exclamó.

-Hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto, no tenía tiempo de pararme a luchar Pete, fue una cosa de un par de segundos, yo no planeaba suicidarme ni sacrificarme, pero yo era la única de las dos que tenía alguna remota posibilidad de sobrevivir el impacto! – Expliqué.

-Sería viudo – Me dijo muy despacio.

-Ugh? – Pregunté.

-Sería viudo. Tú debiste haber muerto, sino fuera por eso que hizo Bella habrías muerto al instante, el punto de contacto fue el cuello…

-Por favor ya no pienses más en eso – Le dije suavemente, acercándome de a poquito. Dios! Lo amaba tanto y me mataba que no quisiera estar conmigo.

-No puedo pensar en otra cosa Charlotte, no puedo pensar en nada. Tú muerta y yo odiándote hasta morir… Cuántos días habría durado antes de lanzarme a una hoguera? Dos? Tres? – Me preguntó.

-Por favor – Dije con un hilo de voz, dando el último paso para tocarlo y extendí mi mano tentativamente para tocar su mejilla – Por favor… Pete tú lo eres todo… Todo…

-Charlotte necesito que entiendas… - Me dijo con la voz ronca – Necesito que… Que sepas lo que siento…

-Lo sé, lo siento si te hice sufrir… Me voy a cuidar más de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo. Además ya se acabaron las amenazas y ya no tenemos enemigos, podemos vivir en paz, con la familia, con los bebés… Pete por favor – Susurré – Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto lo siento…

Eso captó su atención.

-Cuánto lo sientes? – Me preguntó levantando una ceja, y supe que estaba perdonada.

-Lo siento… Cinco días y sus noches… - Dije deslizando mis manos por su torso. Era tan alto y fuerte y guapo, yo había tenido tanta suerte con él.

-Charlotte – Susurró.

-Dime… - Dije de puntillas besando su cuello. Cómo había extrañado su olor!

-Te amo. Más de lo que jamás te podría odiar, hasta cuando te odio te sigo amando…

-Lo sé mi amor. Lo sé, y yo siempre te amo… Solamente te amo, nada más – Respondí ofreciéndole mis labios. De él dependía, me tomaba o me dejaba…

Lo siguiente que supe es que mi espalda estaba contra el tronco de un árbol, mi cuerpo atrapado con el suyo y nuestras bocas unidas en uno de esos maravillosos besos que se recuerdan de por vida.

No volvimos a la casa ese día.

Ni al siguiente.

Teníamos cinco días y cinco noches que recuperar.

**Estoy aprendiendo a editar videos y fotos, así es que he hecho un par de trailers y portadas para todas mis historias. Son sólo ejercicios de nivel amateur en el mejor de los casos, pero si les interesa o les gusta ayudar a la imaginación, todo está en mi Facebook.**


	33. Chapter 32: El Fin

**Último capítulo súper-extra-largo. Pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero después me dije "Naaaaah"…**

**Ojalá les guste cómo se resuelven las cosas, cariños.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 32**

And suppose I never ever met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose we never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall  
Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Break my fall  
Break my fall

_Fidelity / Regina Spektor_

**GARRETT POV**

Lo mataría. Lo mataría. Isabella tendría que entender… Si es que despertaba… No!_ Cuando_ _despertara_. Ella comprendería que no podía sino perder el poco control que me quedaba. Incluso con Peter y Emmett conteniéndome los brazos, y Jasper forzándome a la sumisión con su poder por la espalda, sentí que si realmente quisiera me los podría sacar de encima y acabar con el niño dorado de Carlisle.

Maldito pusilánime hijo de puta! No se podía ir al bosque o a un hotel mientras nos encargábamos del asunto, oh no! Tenía que quedarse en casa con su familia, para decidir unilateralmente cuándo la perra de Victoria había tenido suficiente.

Yo era el único que tenía derecho a decidir! Era _mi _mujer la que yacía inconsciente, eran _mis_ hijos los que peligraban en el vientre de su madre, tan grandes que consumían toda su energía, pero aparentemente aún demasiado pequeños para sacarlos.

Lo mataría. Victoria no debía morir hasta que yo sintiera que había pagado todo el daño que nos hizo, y eso definitivamente no sería hasta mucho después de que mi Isabella despertara… _Si es que despertaba…_

Frank y Pepe se acercaron cuidadosamente para ayudar a calmarme, y entre todos más el don de Jasper, comencé a respirar normalmente en lugar de resoplar.

Por supuesto que aún planeaba arrancarle la cabeza a Eddy y metérsela en el culo antes de lanzarlo en la misma hoguera en la que quemaríamos el cuerpo de Victoria... Sólo necesitaba que mis amigos se confiaran, que me soltaran, era cosa de fracción de segundos, nada más.

-Garrett! Garrett! - Gritó Lis desde el interior de la casa – Bella! Bella despertó!

No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó en el tramo entre el patio y la cama de mi mujer, supongo que todos volaron por los aires, y supongo que no me detuve a matar a Edward, porque habría significado atrasarme en llegar junto a mi Isabella.

Siempre podía matarlo más tarde.

Isabella luchaba por abrir los ojos, pero había demasiada luz en la habitación.

-Lis, cierra las cortinas – Dije en voz baja mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de mi mujer, casi tan pálida como la mía.

-Garr? – Susurró Isabella tratando de enfocar su mirada en mí.

-Aquí estoy Isabella – Besé su palma y restregué mi mejilla en ella – Aquí estoy.

-Emmetito? Garretito? – Hizo amago de mover su mano hacia su estómago pero un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios y contrajo el brazo gimiendo otra vez.

-Shhhhhh… Tranquila, ambos están bien, no quisimos transformarte para que ellos tuvieran tiempo de desarrollarse un poco más, pero eso significa que todas tus heridas deberán ser tratadas de la manera humana tradicional – Dijo Lis.

-Bien… – Dijo ella respirando profundamente y encogiéndose de dolor.

-Cuidado, tienes dos costillas rotas y el pulmón colapsado… Bueno, estaba colapsado, ahora ya está mejor, pero suspirar probablemente no es una buena idea – Dijo Lis acercándose a la línea intravenosa conectada a Isabella con una jeringa llena de algo.

-Qué es eso? – Preguntó Isabella – No quiero nada para el dolor, puede dañar a los bebés…!

-No es nada para el dolor, son antibióticos – Dijo Lis introduciendo el líquido.

-Garr, estás bien? – Preguntó con voz ronca y desentonada, estudiándome.

-Perfectamente – Dije hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, cuidando no tocar su clavícula o su hombro dislocado.

-Alguno de los nuestros…? Char? – Preguntó.

-Todos bien, éramos más y mejores luchadores, nos demoramos en acabar con ellos porque se dispersaron en el bosque, pero las tres perras están muertas – Le aseguré.

-Te amo… Pensé que me moría cuando Victoria me dijo que te habían matado… Más aún cuando dijo que mataría a uno de nuestros bebés y el otro se lo daría a María para que lo criara – Dijo Isabella mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Dijo que me patearía el estómago… Me preguntó qué bebé me gustaba más, si el de la derecha o el de la izquierda… - Sollozó.

La ira que me embargó fue como nada que hubiera vivido nunca, sentí que la irradiaba visiblemente. Nadie había dicho nada respecto a las amenazas de Victoria. Nadie me dijo que Victoria quiso obligar a mi mujer a elegir entre nuestros hijos, nadie dijo que amenazó con que mataría al otro a patadas…

-Fuera – Gruñí a Lis sin dejar de ver a mi mujer, que lloraba con la mitad de su carita inflamada y manchada de moretones.

-Garrett no creo que sea una buena idea, no estás estable emocio… - Dijo Lis pegándose a la pared.

-FUERA! – Rugí tan alto que la cama llegó a vibrar.

Jasper apareció en la puerta.

-Lis, cariño, ven conmigo – Dijo con voz serena, estirando la mano.

-Pero Bella…

-Garrett nunca le haría daño – La tranquilizó – Pero no estoy seguro de poder decirlo mismo con nadie más. Ven, vamos a cazar, debes estar hambrienta…

-No voy a ir a cazar, me voy a quedar por aquí por si Bell me necesita… - Dijo Lis.

Lis salió y cerró la puerta mientras yo comencé a resoplar como un toro a punto de embestir. Victoria… Cómo me gustaría poder arrancar su cabeza de entre las cenizas, volvérsela a pegar y torturarla en serio… Porque lo de la cal eran vacaciones en relación con lo que tenía pensado para ella.

-Garr… - Musitó Isabella trayéndome al presente.

La miré incapaz de responder, incapaz de emitir sonido.

-Garr, acuéstate conmigo – Me pidió – Te necesitamos…

-Isabella no… Yo… No puedo… Te haría daño… Necesito matar a alguien… - Balbuceé.

-Tú no me harías daño jamás – Rebatió – Te necesito, necesito que me toques… O es que me veo tan horrible? – Preguntó insegura.

-Pero qué dices? Estás herida y maltratada, nunca horrible! – Le dije – Pero entiende, estoy tan furioso que…

-Que nada. Yo también estoy furiosa con lo sucedido, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Si no vienes a acostarte conmigo voy a pensar que ya no te gusto y voy a llorar – Dijo exagerando un puchero.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Pequeña manipuladora…

-Eres terrible – Le dije quitándome los zapatos y luego los jeans.

-Esa camiseta está manchada, eeeeew, mejor te la quitas – Dijo ella aguantándose la risa que le daba vencerme.

Me quité la camiseta quedando sólo en boxers.

-Ahora qué? – Pregunté.

-Ven de este lado, que no me duele nada – Me indicó golpeando suavemente la colcha.

Con todo cuidado de no sacudir la cama gateé hasta ella y comencé a recostarme.

-Así no sirve. Tiene que ser por debajo de las sábanas, piel con piel – Me corrigió.

Obedecí. Piel con piel. Yo también deseaba eso.

Con mucho cuidado me metí bajo las sábanas y me acurruqué moldeando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Una vez que todo mi frente tocó todo su costado ambos suspiramos satisfechos.

-Así está mejor – Dijo ella girando el cuello cuanto le permitía su lesión y besando la línea de mi mandíbula.

-Sí – Admití – Así está mucho mejor.

-Soñé contigo, sabes? – Preguntó – Todo el tiempo, cada vez que sentí que me iba tú me llamabas. No te podía dejar…

-Por supuesto que no me puedes dejar! – Exclamé horrorizado – Qué sería de mí sin ti?

-Te amo Garr, ya todo se acabó, verdad? – Preguntó. Estaba implícito que hablaba no solo de Victoria sino de todas las amenazas.

-Todo se acabó – Le dije – Antes de lo esperado, pero ya me encargaré de eso…

-Qué pasó? – Preguntó percibiendo mi cambio de humor.

-Capturamos a Victoria y la metimos en cal – Respondí – No la pensaba matar hasta que tú te recuperaras, lo justo es que ella sufriera contigo – Dije cautelosamente. No sabía la posición exacta de Isabella con respecto a la tortura.

-En cal… - Dijo y frunció el entrecejo – Garr, eso es bastante horrible! – Exclamó pero sin sonar demasiado escandalizada.

-Y lo que te hizo a ti no es horrible? Y lo que quería hacer con nuestros bebés? – Rebatí.

-Tienes razón, que se pudra la perra – Dijo Isabella endureciendo sus rasgos más de lo que creí posible. A ella la podían atacar, pero alguien tocaba a sus hijos y la cosa cambiaba.

-Sí, bueno, lamentablemente no se va a poder – Dije suspirando y besando su cabello.

-Por qué? Se escapó? – Preguntó ella asustada.

-No – Le dije amargamente - Edward decidió que Victoria ya había sufrido demasiado y la mató hace un rato, antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar para evitarlo – Le dije – Tú despertaste justo mientras Jasper, Emmett, Peter, Frank y Pepe trataban de contenerme para que no lo matara.

-Edward salvó a Victoria? Pero por qué? Entiendo que la noticia de nuestra relación y los bebés le cayó mal, pero de ahí a compadecerse de mi torturadora… - Preguntó desconcertada.

-Edward no la trató de ayudar, simplemente se cansó de escuchar sus lamentos mentales, ya que físicamente estaba amordazada.

-Ese gran hijo de puta… - Masculló Isabella – Me está escuchando?

-Apostaría a que sí – Respondí.

-Edward Cullen eres un pacato cobarde que no es capaz ni de vengar o permitir que venguen a la mujer que dijiste amar alguna vez! – Gritó Isabella tan fuerte como le permitieron sus heridas - Yo te amé y luché contra Garrett y su amor incondicional con todas mis fuerzas para serte leal a ti, _a ti!_ Pero ahora veo que no te mereces nada, ni mi amor ni mi lealtad porque no eres un hombre de verdad, eres sólo un niño caprichoso, tonto y asustado, que vive temiendo al infierno a pesar de ser inmortal. Le quitaste a mi hombre su derecho de vengarme y si bien antes te compadecía por el daño que supuestamente te hice al dejarte, ahora te odio, me escuchaste? – Luego me miró a mí, que rebosaba de orgullo – Me escuchó?

-Te escuchó – Confirmé afinando el oído para constatar que Alice se había acercado a Edward para consolarlo. Aparentemente había caído de rodillas en el patio y no se quería levantar.

-Bien – Dijo – Tengo hambre y estoy asquerosa, quiero ducharme.

-Lis? – Pregunté.

-Qué quieres comer Bell? – Preguntó Lis entrando otra vez a la habitación.

-Tártaro alemán – Respondió Isabella.

-Agh, que asco – Arriscó la nariz Lis – Jasper, puedes ir a la ciudad y comprar comida para Bell?

-Seguro – Dijo asomándose por una ranura de la puerta – Puedo? – Preguntó.

-Pasa, pero vas a ver a un monstruo deforme – Dijo Bella haciendo un puchero.

-No sabes lo contento que estoy de que estés bien – Dijo besando su frente. Le debe haber enviado algo a Isabella porque ella sonrió tanto como pudo.

-Garrett quiero ver a Belly, me dejas pasar? – Preguntó Emmett desde la entrada.

-Pasa, Emmett – Dije relajándome. Esta era mi familia, ellos darían la vida por mi mujer.

Emmett se apresuró al pie de la cama, del otro lado que me encontraba yo, y tomó la mano de Isabella delicadamente.

-Hola Emmy – Dijo ella.

-Hola Belly – Dijo él apoyando su cabezota en el vientre de mi mujer, algo que ni yo me había atrevido a hacer por miedo a dañarla.

-Cómo están ustedes? – Preguntó ella en general.

-Mejor ahora – Dijo Jasper – Qué quieres que te traigamos? – Le preguntó.

-Carne cruda… Posta molida, supongo… Y huevos… Y también los ingredientes para hacer pie de limón – Dijo Isabella.

-No es mejor si te compramos un pie? – Preguntó Jasper.

-No, tiene que ser casero, me gusta la receta que aparece en la página del canal gourmet. – Dijo ella.

-Y quién lo va a cocinar? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Peter o Char… Dónde están ellos? Están bien? – Preguntó otra vez ansiosa.

-Ellos discutieron hace días, y ahora se están reconciliando – Dijo Jasper.

-Char no se separó de tu lado hasta lo de la casi pelea con Edward, y cada día te pintó las uñas de un color distinto – Dijo Lis.

-Bueno, a lo mejor me puedo cocinar mi pie yo misma… - Dijo Bella.

-Absolutamente imposible – Dijo Lis – Estás en reposo absoluto, no puedes pasearte por la cocina.

-Se puede sentar? – Pregunté.

-Sí, claro – Dijo Lis.

-Entonces la sentaremos en la mesa de la cocina y ella me dirigirá mientras cocino – Dije aún casi desnudo y abrazado a ella.

-Harías eso por mí? – Preguntó Isabella. Yo rodé los ojos. Había algo que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por ella?

-Bueno, entonces Emmett y yo nos vamos – Dijo Jasper.

-Y mi baño? – Preguntó Isabella.

-Yo te voy a bañar – Dije antes de que Lis hiciera o dijera nada. Por una vez ella comprendió. Necesitaba reconectar con mi Pareja.

Todos comenzaron a salir para realizar distintas tareas.

Preparé la tina con agua caliente recordando casi con añoranza el termómetro para asar pavos que compró Peter a Bella para que no la metiéramos en agua demasiado caliente… Eso no fue hace tanto tiempo, sólo unos meses, y mi vida era otra tan distinta, solitaria, sin raíces...

Ahora en cambio mi mujer me amaba, mi clan se había transformado en una numerosa familia y sería padre de dos bebés, algo tan imposible que a pesar de ver la enorme panza de Isabella y de escuchar los pequeños corazones latir, muchas veces me costaba creerlo.

Cuando salí del baño Isabella estaba sola en la habitación y Lis la había desconectado de los monitores y quitado la cánula del suero y medicamentos.

-Te voy a tratar de mover suavemente – Le dije acercándome – Pero probablemente te va a doler…

-No importa, nada es peor que apestar – Respondió.

La tomé entre mis brazos privilegiando el contacto en su lado bueno y aunque cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, Isabella no emitió sonido.

La llevé al baño la puse de pie junto al WC.

-Necesitas que te deje un momento? – Pregunté.

-Sí por favor – Murmuró. Mientras ella hacía sus necesidades yo me apuré en cambiar las sábanas y hacer la cama.

Sonó la descarga y ella me llamó.

-Lista? – Pregunté y ella asintió. La tomé en brazos y la senté en el vanitorio.

-No quiero que te veas al espejo – Le dije mientras rasgaba su camiseta, ya que no podía mover el brazo dislocado – Te vas a alterar y eso no le hace bien a los bebés.

-Tan desfigurada quedé? – Preguntó débilmente – Crees que mejorará con la conversión o seré un monstruo por siempre?

-Tu rostro está amoratado e hinchado, pero no es permanente, incluso si te dejáramos permanecer humana sanarías en poco tiempo – Le dije acariciando su mejilla sana – Pero eso no quita que te impactaría verte, la perra esa te rompió los huesos de la mejilla, así es que además tienes un ojo en tinta.

-Sí, recuerdo que me abofeteó y me azotó contra el muro – Dijo – Pero yo estaba consciente, recuerdo hasta que llegaron Peter y Char a salvarme…

-Gracias a dios llegaron a tiempo – Dije mientras la depositaba con todo cuidado en la tina.

-Recuerdo que Victoria trató de atacarnos y Char me protegió, y eso fue todo… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras yo la mojaba con un jarrito plástico y ella suspiró satisfecha.

-Aparentemente tienes un poder – Le dije – Siempre hemos pensado que eres una especie de escudo porque puedes interferir con la mayoría de los poderes ajenos, excepto cuando no quieres, como es el caso de Jasper. A él a veces lo bloqueabas cuando vivías en Forks, pero no desde que vives con nosotros…

-Ajá – Dijo ella interesada – Yo nunca quise que Edward supiera lo que pienso…

-Ahí tienes – Le dije – Pero lo del otro día fue distinto, fue la manifestación del escudo físico más poderoso que hemos visto. No sólo te protegiste a ti y a Charlotte siendo humana, sino que prácticamente rostizaste a Victoria cuando las tocó. Creemos que ese esfuerzo es el que te dejó inconsciente, un humano no debería poder hacer eso…

-Y ese señor… Ese del clan Denali, el que da miedo… - Dijo.

-Eleazar? – Pregunté.

-Sí, ese, escuché a Jasper comentar que él puede ver los dones ajenos y conocer su alcance… Dijo algo sobre mí? – Preguntó mientras le lavaba el cabello.

-Bien pensado Isabella – Dije besando la punta de su nariz – Aparentemente lo bloqueas a él también, lo que confirma que eres un escudo, aunque Eleazar no nos puede decir qué tan poderoso ni el alcance de ese poder. Sólo podemos asumir que uno muy eficaz, eres una mujer increíble – Dije aplicando bodywash en una esponja nueva y comenzando a deslizarla por su piel.

-Creo algo – Dijo Isabella después de un rato con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de mi toque.

-Qué crees? – Pregunté pasando bodywash por su estómago con mis manos desnudas. Mis chicos parecieron reconocerme porque patearon a mi paso.

-Auch! – Se quejó Isabella – No los hagas patearme cuando tengo costillas rotas!

-Lo siento! No pensé – Dije quitando la mano de inmediato.

-Está bien, los bebés te extrañan, es sólo que me duele un poquito, ellos parecen ser más fuertes y resistentes que yo… - Dijo mirándose la panza con ternura pero sin tocarla.

-Tiene sentido si son medio vampiros – Dije encogiéndome de hombros. No lo había pensado antes, pero por supuesto que mis chicos serían más fuertes que su madre! – Bueno, dime qué es lo que crees – Dije regresando a nuestra conversación previa.

-Creo que los bebés potencian mi don… Algo de su veneno debe recorrer mi sistema, tal vez no suficiente para convertirme pero sí para conectarme con ellos… - Dijo mirándome a ver qué opinaba.

-Como diría Lis, "esto son puras suposiciones mientras no se demuestre empíricamente" – Le dije chorreando agua en su pecho – Pero me parece una buena hipótesis, no me lo explico de otro modo.

-Garr… No te da miedo que te rostice como a Victoria? – Preguntó muy despacito.

-No Isabella, ese es un don defensivo, y si alguna vez llegas a sentirte tan amenazada por mí, entonces me merezco que me rostices – Respondí totalmente honesto.

-No quiero hacerle daño a quienes amo – Murmuró.

-No lo vas a hacer. Jasper y Lis pueden ayudarte a manejar tu don cuando sea el momento, por ahora es importante que te mantengas tranquila de modo que no haya posibilidad de que despellejes a alguien por error, vale? – Pregunté y ella asintió – Agáchate un poco para lavar tu espalda – Le dije.

-Entones es mejor que ninguno de los Cullen se me acerque, en especial Edward, quién sabe qué puedo hacerle a propósito, con lo furiosa que estoy con él – Dijo no sé qué tan en serio, pero plenamente consciente de que Edward y todos los demás estaban escuchando.

-No hay problema, si llegara a acercarse lo suficiente para tocarte tendría que partir por quitarse el lanzallamas que yo le metería por el culo – Gruñí – Abre – Le indiqué para que separara las piernas. Sus ojos se obscurecieron pero no dijo nada.

Hice mi labor a consciencia y para cuando terminé ella jadeaba y yo tenía una erección capaz de taladrar roca.

-Me vas a dejar así? – Susurró cuando me retiré.

-Se está enfriando el agua – Respondí con voz baja.

Ella hizo un puchero que rompió mi corazón y la saqué de la tina con todo cuidado, y la dejé de pie junto al vanitorio.

Envolví su cabello en una toalla y usé otra para secar su cuerpo. Luego saqué su cosmetiquero del vanitorio y le puse desodorante tal como a ella le gustaba y me fui a sacar una de mis camisas de la cómoda, ya que una camiseta no serviría al no poder mover su brazo. Una vez lista le quité la toalla del cabello y la peiné mientras ella se lavaba los dientes y sequé su cabello con secador para no arriesgar un resfrío.

Ella se dejó hacer mansamente.

Luego la tomé en mis brazos una vez más y la llevé a la cama.

-Olvidaste ponerme ropa interior – Me dijo antes de que la cubriera con la sábana.

-No, no lo olvidé – Respondí acostándome a su lado. Ella entrecerró los ojos estudiándome pero no dijo nada hasta que sintió mi mano deslizarse entre sus piernas. Estaba excitada y su aroma me estaba volviendo loco – Creíste de verdad que te dejaría a medias? – Le pregunté.

-Eso pareció – Dijo débilmente.

-No Isabella, mi mujer no va a quedar insatisfecha si yo puedo evitarlo – Dije recorriendo su sexo. Conocía cada pliegue, cada zona erógena, los ritmos que le gustaban y aquellos que la enloquecían... Tomé las cosas con calma, sólo quería tocarla, no alterarla demasiado o Lis me regañaría.

-Oh… Eso es… Mmmmmh… Garr… Sí… Oh… Oh… - Mientras la acariciaba tomé uno de sus pechos en mi boca y al sentir que se mojaba más la penetré lentamente con dos dedos. Cuándo sería el día que podría volver a hacerle el amor?

-Te gusta Isabella? – Gruñí en su oído.

-Sí, tú sabes que sí… - Gimió.

-Quieres acabar? – Pregunté.

-Sí, sí Garr… Sí… - Balbuceó y yo comencé a rodear su clítoris con el pulgar, rápido, rápido, hasta que arqueando la espalda mi mujer gimió y llegó al clímax. Yo dejé mi mano es su monte de Venus simplemente porque me gustaba su humedad y su calor, por lo que me di cuenta de inmediato cuando sucedió.

Humedad… Demasiada humedad… No era normal.

-Garr? Garr lo siento… Parece que me hice pis – Musitó muerta de vergüenza.

-No – Dije aterrado de las consecuencias y sobretodo de Lis – No Isabella, no es orina… Rompiste fuente.

-Otra vez? – Preguntó ella – Ouch! – Se llevó la mano buena al estómago.

-La vez anterior no rompiste fuente, sólo perdiste algo de líquido amniótico, pero ahora parece que la cosa va en serio.

-Garr, duele! Los bebés se están moviendo un montón… – Dijo tratando de encogerse, pero demasiado dañada para encontrar una posición cómoda.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Repetí una y otra vez – Lis!

-Te dije que no la alteraras y qué hacen el par de descriteriados? Sesión de orgasmos, eso es lo que hacen, justamente una de las mejores maneras de estimular un parto! – Entró Lis, que evidentemente estaba esperando afuera.

-Lis, vamos a hacer lo que hablamos? – Preguntó Isabella con la frente perlada de sudor.

-Sí Bella, no veo otra manera, no puedes enfrentar un parto normal con tantos hueso a medio soldar… - Dijo Lis.

-Ok, Ok, Ok… - Se repitió Isabella.

-Qué van hacer? – Pregunté.

-Qué tan bien alimentado estás? – Preguntó Lis.

-Me alimenté ayer, Peter me obligó a ir a cazar junto a los Meléndez - Respondí.

-Esto va a ser sangriento y no puedes perder el control – Me advirtió.

-Jamás perderá el control con mi mujer e hijos – Dije ofendido – Qué hay de ti?

-Con el festival de emociones extremas que se ha dado lugar los últimos días estoy más que en control – Respondió.

-Bueno, pero qué van a hacer? – Insistí.

-Una cesárea – Dijo Lis mientras examinaba a Bella entre las piernas – Tapón mucoso completamente desprendido, contracciones irregulares – Masculló - Le voy a aplicar una inyección de anestesia llamada peridural, entre las vértebras, para ser precisa, en el eje neuroaxial, y con eso va a quedar consciente pero insensible desde el esternón hacia abajo... Luego le hago un tajo, le saco a los bebés y la coso. De acuerdo a cómo evolucione, veremos si es necesario transformarla de inmediato, depende de si los bebés la necesitan para alimentarse…

-Ok – Respiré calmándome – Ok… Esto es seguro verdad?

-Es un procedimiento muy común, en los hospitales hacen más cesáreas que partos normales, porque se evitan sorpresas y los músculos vaginales no sufren tanto y no pierden elasticidad…

-Lis! – Chilló Isabella – Deja. De. Hablar! Sácame a estos bebés!

-Vale, vale! Ogh, cómo me gustaría que Charlotte estuviera aquí! – Dijo Lis levantando los brazos en un gesto de rendición.

-Sí, quiero a Char… - Dijo Isabella en un puchero mientras Lis comenzaba a sacar instrumental que yo no había visto nunca.

-Vale, sí, Char, Char… - Dije sacando mi celular. Llamé ocho veces a Charlotte y diez a Peter. Por lo visto se estaban reconciliando, y quién sabe por cuántos días, esos dos son cosa seria en un día cualquiera, pero después de una pelea importante? Ni idea – No deberíamos llamar a Carlisle? – Pregunté sabiendo que se encontraba paseándose justo afuera de la habitación.

-Lis sabe perfectamente bien lo que hace – Dijo Isabella – Y si un Cullen me trata de tocar lo despellejo! Si pude hacerlo una vez con Victoria, lo puedo hacer de nuevo! – Amenazó Isabella apretando los dientes.

-Bell! – Exclamó Lis sorprendida.

-Él no se interesa en mí – Afirmó Isabella – Más que como caso de estudio. Además es su culpa que Edward sea como es… Porque le permite todo y lo deja creer que es un regalo el cielo, omnisapiente e infalible, y sácame a estos bebés rápido! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! – Chilló apretándome con su mano buena.

-Ya estamos – Dijo Lis preparando la jeringa con la aguja más grande y gruesa que he visto, unos doce centímetros de largo en total – Ruédate y ponte en posición fetal – Indicó.

-Ayúdame – Me pidió Isabella estirando su brazo bueno. Le obedecí sin poder dejar de mirar esa aguja que le enterrarían a mi mujer en la columna. Si tuviera que apostar yo diría que ese pinchazo dolería más que un parto.

-Ya Bell, trata de abrazar tus rodillas, te tengo que pinchar entre las vértebras, y no te muevas o estornudes – Dijo Lis. Yo debo confesar que debí mirar para otro lado. He visto y hecho las atrocidades más grandes, pero ver sufrir a mi Isabella era completamente diferente.

-No me alcanzo – Jadeó Isabella esforzándose.

-Garrett ayúdala! – Me ordenó Lis.

Abrí un poco un ojo y empujé suavemente sus rodillas para que quedaran lo más cerca posible de su pecho y volví a cerrar los ojos, manteniéndome lo más lejos posible.

Olí alcohol y yodo y finalmente sentí el cuerpo de Isabella tensarse y gemir de dolor.

-Ya va, ya va… Ya estamos! - Dijo Lis.

-Más te vale que funcione a la primera… – Dijo Isabella con la voz tensa, como reprimiendo un grito.

-Podría no funcionar? – Pregunté. Y ahora me lo decían?

-Siempre funciona – Dijo Lis encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo que a veces se duerme sólo la mitad del cuerpo, entonces la mitad de la operación no se siente y la otra sí…

Gruñí. Creo que hasta la cama tembló, No estaba para que me jodieran, la salud de mi mujer estaba en riesgo.

-No pasa nada, cálmate – Me dijo Lis – Simplemente le pongo más anestesia y listo!

-Vale decir, otra de esas agujas gigantes entre las vértebras de mi mujer… - Dije en voz baja y amenazante.

-No te alteres – Dijo Isabella tomando mi mano – Ayúdame a quedar de espaldas, sí?

-No quiero que sufras – Le susurré.

-Eso está implícito en dar a luz, no se puede hacer nada – Me dijo – Piensa que al menos tengo acceso a anestesia…

-Sientes? – Preguntó Lis pinchando los dedos de los pies de Isabella. Ella negó sin mover demasiado el cuello.

-Sientes? – Pinchó la otra pierna.

-No.

-Sientes? – Dijo Lis pinchando la cadera.

-No.

-Sientes? – Pinchó su costado.

-No.

-Sientes? – Pinchó su mano.

-Sí, mierda Lis! – Dijo Isabella enojada.

-Vale, yo creo que estamos, te dormí lo importante de ambos hemisferios – Dijo abriendo mi camisa desde la base hasta poco más abajo de los pechos de Isabella, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

-Garr, si algo me pasa necesito que me prometas… - Dijo Isabella mientras Lis pintaba su estómago con yodo.

-Cállate Isabella! – Dije besándola casi con violencia, dejando sus labios rojos e hinchados. No escucharía ningún tipo de despedida – No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. Si te pasa algo yo voy a ir a avivar con mi cuerpo la fogata que consumió la cabeza de Victoria. No puedo vivir sin ti y lo sabes. Además nada te va a pasar, si vemos que estás demasiado débil te convertiré de inmediato…

-Aquí vamos – Dijo Lis – Garrett prepárate, necesito que me ayudes a recibirlos, eres capaz?

-Sí – Dije simplemente, tomando una de las toallas de baño turcas de color crema de Esme. Probablemente no se mantendrían tan prístinas por mucho tiempo.

-Uno, dos, tres! – Dijo Lis casi temblando de emoción. Con mano firme cortó el bajo estómago de Isabella. Por un momento temí que pudiera cortar la cabeza de uno de los bebés, pero su pulso era firme y parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez que el cortó la primer capa de tejido esperé ver a mis hijos, pero era sólo piel y grasa. Contrario a lo que me esperaba, salió muy poca sangre y Lis la absorbió con una toalla.

Luego cortó el músculo, pero un dirección perpendicular al corte original, o sea en dirección a la fibra, y desgarró el tejido.

-Lis! Qué mierda le estás haciendo? – Pregunté.

-Garr, qué mierda me está haciendo? – Preguntó Isabella tratando de mirar a través de su panza.

-Corto el músculo. El músculo cicatriza más rápido y con menos cicatrices si se corta de esta forma, en dirección a la fibra – Dijo Lis sin mirarnos y poniendo una cosa como un marco de metal en el borde del corte, de modo de mantenerlo abierto – Mira esta parte Garrett – Me dijo y cortó la última capa, mucho más delgada, la que tenía pellizcada con dos pinzas como tijeras.

Agh, que asco!

Pero… Ahí estaba… Una cabecita, no mucho más grande que mi puño…

-Sácalo! – Le dije impaciente.

-En eso estoy! – Respondió Lis armando unas especies de tenazas curvas gigantes. Metió un extremo a un lado de la cabeza de mi hijo y el otro al otro lado y dio un tirón rápido y fluido que sacó toda la cabeza del bebé al exterior.

Luego Lis dejó las tenazas de lado y delicadamente sacó al bebé. Estaba morado y cubierto de vaya uno a saber qué, pero era perfecto.

-Tiene el cordón casi completamente enrollado en el cuello, en un parto normal se pudo haber ahogado – Dijo Lis cortando el cordón, amarrándolo y usando una cosa de goma para absorber cualquier residuo de los orificios de la nariz y la garganta.

-Está bien? Está bien? Quiero ver! – Dijo Isabella.

-Ya va – Dijo Lis continuando con el siguiente bebé – Límpialo – Me dijo - Ahí en ese cajón hay toallas húmedas de bebé, ya que no tenemos preparada agua tibia para bañarlo.

Hice lo que Lis me ordenó en silencio…

Este era mi hijo.

Tenía en mis brazos a mi hijo. Una parte de Isabella y una parte mía que respiraba, un corazón que latía. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy oscuro, como lo fueron los míos cuando era humano. Tal vez eso cambiaría, había leído que los bebés nacen con un color de ojos y éste va cambiando con el tiempo, pero lo dudé. Era exactamente mi color.

Una vez que lo terminé de limpiar (y aproveché de contar 10 dedos de las manos y diez dedos de los pies) miré a mi alrededor buscando pañales. En una bolsa junto a la cómoda había un paquete enorme de pañales decorados en la cintura con caricaturas. Saqué uno y se lo puse tal como había estudiado. No era difícil. Levanté a mi hijo y lo olí. Maravilloso… Olía a bebé y olía a humano, pero no lo suficiente para catalogarlo de comida (lo que de todos modos jamás haría).

-Quiero! Quiero! Quiero! – Dijo Isabella estirando su brazo bueno.

Le presenté a su bebé, pero no la pude dejar sostenerlo, porque Lis estaba un poco complicada sacando al otro, por lo que yo no podía reacomodar a Isabella.

Me senté en la cama con mi mujer y mi hijo y la vi llorar de felicidad sin ocultarlo, sin vergüenza.

-Hola Garretito, mi amor… Hola precioso… - Sonrió tomando una de las manitas del bebé.

-Así es que este es Garretito? – Pregunté divertido.

-Claro, el primero es Garretito y el segundo Emmetito – Me dijo – Viste que la forma de sus ojos es igual a la tuya? Se va a parecer a ti! – Dijo deslizando su mano desde el bebé hasta mi rodilla.

-Y el color también es el mismo que yo solía tener – Dije tratando de contener mi orgullo, pero no sé si me resultó.

-Yyyyyyyy… Aquí estamos! – Dijo Lis terminando de destapar la nariz y garganta del segundo bebé. Hice ademán de ponerme de pie pero ella me dijo – No pasa nada, te lo entrego en diez segundos.

Y así fue. Diez segundos después figuraba con dos bebés idénticos en mis brazos.

-Oh por dios! Los vamos a confundir todo el tiempo! – Dijo Isabella acariciando sus pequeñas mejillas, hipnotizada por esos pequeños que no lloraban, sino que lo miraban todo con ojos atentos.

-Naaaaah – Dijo Lis mientras removía la placenta y hacía limpieza general en el interior de mi mujer – Emmetito tiene una marca.

-Marca? Como un lunar? – Preguntó Isabella mirándolo atentamente. Yo lo giré en mis brazos, pero no pude notar la diferencia.

-Nop – Dijo Lis dejando caer a su costado un montón de trapos empapados en sangre que nos debieron tentar a ambos, pero no fue así – Le dibujé una flor con un Sharpie en la planta del pie.

-Lo marcaste como a una vaca? – Preguntó Isabella.

-Que no, no fue a hierro, fue con un lápiz de tinta indeleble – Dijo mientras empezaba a suturar.

-Lis! A veces me dan ganas de cachetearte! – Exclamó Isabella – No podías al menos haberle dibujado algo menos femenino? Sabes cómo se va a poner Emmett cuando vea que su bebé está marcado por una flor?

-Su bebé? – Pregunté – Ambos son MIS bebés!

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir – Dijo ella sonando cansada.

-Soy una científica, no un artista, sólo sé dibujar flores y corazones y unas estrellas muy feas. Me deberían estar agradecidos de que no me puse creativa! – Dijo un poco ofendida – Te voy a mover – Dijo y procedió a sacar el protector del colchón y las sábanas de la cama y a poner otras frescas, todo sin sacar de la cama a Isabella.

-Y lo estamos! – Dijo Isabella – De verdad!

-Humph! – Dijo Lis haciéndonos un desprecio – Voy a quemar todo esto – Dijo refiriéndose al basurero que contenía todos los residuos biológicos y las toallas y sábanas – Mientras, Garrett, ayúdala a ponerse ropa y bragas, a menos que quieras que reciba a todos los visitantes que vengan a conocer a los gemelos, comando.

Gruñí, y a los bebés no les gustó. Se revolvieron inquietos y estiraron las manitas hacia Isabella.

-No se asusten de papá – Les dijo Isabella plácidamente recostada en almohadones – Es un gruñón, pero nunca les haría daño.

-Y si quieren un consejo más – Dijo Lis – Comiencen desde ya a vestir a los bebés de manera distinta entre sí. Es lindo ver a dos chicos idénticos vestidos igual, pero estudios demuestran que eso afecta la construcción de su propia identidad. Que cada uno tenga sus cosas y no traten de marcar sus similitudes comprándoles lo mismo por modelo o color.

-Nunca fue una alternativa – Dijo Isabella – De la ropa que compramos Char y yo viene uno de cada modelo, excepto los enteritos, pero esos son ropa interior. Cuando Char regrese vamos a marcar con tu Sharpie toda la ropa de Emmetito, para que ambos tengan sus cosas aparte.

-Bien. EDWARD VOY SALIENDO CON UN BALDE DE ENTRAÑAS Y SANGRE DE BELL, ASÍ ES QUE LÁRGATE BIEN LEJOS, ESTO NO ES UN BUFFET! – Gritó Lis a todo volumen, lo que dudo que haya sido necesario - Y Garrett, pon una de tus camisas escocesas a Bell, esa camisa de algodón es indecente para lo que se viene... Deberían probar ver si los bebés quieren amamantar

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y se largó.

oooOooo

-Nos lo perdimos!? – Exclamó Emmett corriendo por el pasillo – Belly! Belly! Quiero ver a Emmetito! – Golpeó la puerta.

-Mmmmmmh – Dijo Isabella y se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

-Cállate Emmett! – Exclamé – Isabella está agotada!

-Yo quiero jugar con los bebés, no con Bella! – Siguió golpeando – A ella ni la voy a molestar…

Me acerqué a la puerta con un bebé en cada brazo y abrí la puerta.

Emmett entró antes de que le pudiera cerrar la puerta en la cara, seguido por Jasper y Lis.

-Cómo te sientes – Preguntó Jasper arrodillándose junto a Isabella y acariciando su cabello. Ella no se quitó la almohada de la cara pero él sonrió, así es que asumo que tenían una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que solían sacarme de quicio.

-Cuál es el mío? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Ambos son míos – Aclaré – Pero este es el que llevará tu nombre – Dije entregándole a Emmetito.

-Oh! Me tocó el más guapo de los dos! – Dijo tomándolo con sus manazas demasiado grandes para recibir algo tan delicado.

Al bebé no pareció importarle y le sonrió.

-Hola Emm – Dijo Isabella aún bajo la almohada – Te gusta Emmetito?

-Me encanta – Dijo lanzándolo al aire.

-Emmett pedazo de bestia si se te llega a caer…! – Le grité. Garretito miró con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo su hermano y me pareció como que también tenía ganas de ser lanzado por el aire.

-Bell, los pudiste amamantar? – Preguntó Lis, siempre más práctica.

-Sí… No tenía tanta leche, pero creo que es porque son dos y me dejaron seca casi de inmediato…

-Estuvimos pensando, y creemos que deberíamos probar con darles un poco de sangre, después de todo son medio vampiros… - Dijo Lis.

-Sangre de gente? – Preguntó Isabella frunciendo el ceño.

-No, ese es un problema logístico que podemos enfrentar más adelante, con sangre de donantes o con criminales de mi listado… Por ahora supongo que podríamos probar sangre animal a ver si les gusta y la toleran… - Dijo Lis con cara de que esa idea no le gustaba nada.

-Yo les puedo traer un poco de sangre – Dijo suavemente Rosalie, que estaba mirando la escena a través de la puerta entreabierta. Mi primer instinto fue, por supuesto, mandarla a la mierda, pero estaba tan feliz, y me sentía tan realizado, que no tuve corazón para rechazarla. Todos sabíamos que su punto débil eran los bebés.

-Mira Rose, este es Emmetito - Dijo Emmett acercándosele sin miedo ni recelo. Emmett es un tipo excelente.

-Es precioso – Murmuró ella estirando la mano para tocarlo y arrepintiéndose en el último momento.

-Tómalo si quieres – Dijo Isabella mirando la escena por una rendija entre la almohada y el colchón – Apuesto a que le gustan las rubias como a su tío Emmett.

-Bellyyyyyy! – Se quejó Emmett – No había terminado de jugaaaar!

-Garrett pásale al otro para que no joda – Me dijo Isabella. Yo esperé a que Emmett cediera a Emmettito para pasarle a Garrettito.

-Hummmm – Dijo Emmett examinando al bebé – Este no está tan feo, aunque el mío es mejor…

-No le digas feo a mi bebé! - Chilló Isabella lanzándole la almohada bajo la que se escondía – Agh! – Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

-"_Agh!"_ es lo menos que te mereces por bruta – Dijo Lis empujándola de vuelta a la cama – Lanzar una almohada…! – Bufó – Con la clavícula rota, un brazo dislocado, dos costillas rotas y recién operada!

-Lis, hablando de eso… - Le dije – No sería bueno transformar a Isabella de una vez para que deje de estar en constante sufrimiento por sus heridas? Ya sin los bebés no veo motivos para seguir esperando…

-Bueno, lo había considerado – Dijo Lis haciendo un show de limpiar los cristales de sus lentes en la camisa de Jasper que usaba – Pero ahora que sé que los bebés bebe leche materna no lo puedo recomendar, la leche materna es vital para el desarrollo de los bebés y el desarrollo del apego con la madre…

-A mí no me importa que duela – Dijo Isabella – Yo quiero amamantarlos mientras pueda…

-Eso es lo otro, con su desarrollo acelerado no sabemos cuánto tiempo va ser necesario, en un bebé humano basta con unos seis meses, después de eso la leche pierde paulatinamente su calidad nutricional y el bebé comienza a ser capaz de comer otras cosas para compensar – Explicó.

-Entonces no la puedo convertir? – Pregunté frustrado. Yo quería hacerlo ya!

-No Garr, vamos a tener que esperar un poquito… - Dijo Isabella besando la palma de mi mano que acariciaba su rostro.

Suspiré y recordé lo que Peter había dicho. Fueran como fueran las circunstancias yo era el bastardo más afortunado del planeta.

oooOooo

Cinco días después Peter y Char regresaron, con la ropa rasgada, la cabella llena de hojas y palitos, apestando a sexo y luciendo felices.

Char corrió directamente hacia la habitación de Isabella, donde nos encontrábamos alimentando a los bebés con biberones de sangre de ciervo, lo único que Lis aprobaba que cazáramos en el área, ya que las poblaciones de los demás animales eran menores y no quería que afectáramos el ecosistema circundante. A mí me dio lo mismo, Rosalie y Emmett eran los que cazaban para los bebés. Curiosamente cuando tenían otra cosa en qué enfocarse no se llevaban tan mal, aunque ella ciertamente seguía siendo una arpía, pero una que adoraba a los bebés.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Nacieron! Bella, no lo puedo creer! Nacieron! Y son enormes! Cómo te cupieron estos dos nenes en ese cuerpo tan pequeño? – Chilló Char despertando a los bebés que estaban adormilados.

-Shhhhhhh – Dije yo sentado en la cama junto a Isabella – Los estás despertando.

-Son tan bonitos! – Susurró/Gritó Char entrelazando sus manos como para contenerse y no tocar.

-Felicitaciones hermano – Dijo Peter golpeando mi hombro. Se veía feliz y orgulloso.

-Han crecido un montón desde que nacieron… Vayan a darse una ducha y tal vez los dejemos tocar a los bebés – Dijo Isabella arriscando la nariz pero con una sonrisa – Apestan a sexo, par de degenerados, hasta yo los puedo oler!

Char desapareció al instante y Peter un segundo después. Como su dormitorio estaba junto al nuestro pude escuchar perfectamente su sesión de sexo en la ducha, por lo que cuando regresaron no supe decir si estaban más limpios que antes o no.

oooOooo

Nos fuimos desde la casa de los Cullen para desazón de Rosalie, a la casa de Peter y Char, simplemente porque era más sencillo vivir con los bebés ahí que en mi casa.

Isabella siguió haciendo reposo casi absoluto hasta que poco a poco sus huesos comenzaron a soldar y el dolor a desaparecer. Para cuando llevábamos un mes en Las Cruces el rostro de mi mujer había vuelto a la normalidad y como usaba una faja elasticada para ayudarle a volver sus músculos a su lugar, no parecía que hubiera estado embarazada en primer lugar, salvo por sus pechos, que estaban más grandes, porque aún seguía amamantando.

Verla con los bebés era glorioso, siempre feliz, siempre atenta, y siempre generosa con los demás que se morían por jugar con los chicos, que para entonces aparentaban unos nueve meses de edad (y habían conservado mi color de ojos, para mi secreta satisfacción).

-…Ya es hora Bell, si sigues con esto los vas a traumatizar, vas a ser como la mamá de Norman Bates! – Le dijo Lis.

-Quién es Norman Bates? – Preguntó Char.

-Ellos van a ser asesinos en serie de todos modos, así es que cual es el problema si los traumatizo un poco? – Preguntó Isabella cruzando los brazos sentada en el suelo, mientras los bebés gateaban frente a ella.

-No digas eso Isabella! – Dije yo. Me negaba a aceptar que hubiera nada malo con mis chicos.

-Que quién es Norman Bates? – Preguntó Char.

-Es el asesino de "Psicosis". Estaba totalmente dominado por su madre hasta que ella se buscó un novio y en un ataque de celos Norman la mató y después se arrepintió, y la desenterró y la taxidermizó y vivió como diez años atendiéndola como si estuviera viva y después cada vez que le gustaba una chica, su madre lo "poseía" y lo obligaba a matarla– Respondió Emmett.

-Y todo eso le va a pasar a los bebés por seguir tomando leche materna? – Preguntó Peter levantando una ceja.

-Sólo les he dado leche un mes, y me gusta ese momento que compartimos… - Se defendió Isabella.

-Te entiendo, pero los chicos ya tienen nueve meses físicos y el desarrollo mental parece ser aún mayor... No querrás que _recuerden_ haber mamado de ti, verdad? – Preguntó Lis.

-Brrrrrrr – Se sacudió Emmett en un escalofrío – Que asco!

-Oye qué te pasa! Garr, dile que no son asquerosos! – Me pidió Isabella tomando sus pechos con sus manos y haciendo un puchero.

-Por supuesto que no sin asquerosos – Sonreí – Pero en esto debo concordar con Lis. Si existe la posibilidad de que recuerden amamantar de ti les vas a crear terribles traumas, yo recuerdo con mucho amor y respeto a mi madre, pero de sólo imaginar amamantar… Brrrrrrrr! – Me estremecí. Qué asco!

-Está bien… Todos piensan lo mismo? - Nos preguntó. Todos asentimos – No los quiero traumatizar… - Dijo derrotada.

-Aún estás a tiempo – Dijo Lis.

-Yo quiero saber cuándo será el bautismo – Dijo Char cruzando los brazos, decidida.

-Aún no estoy tan segura de eso… – Dijo Isabella.

-Si no los bautizamos van a morir moritos y se van a ir al limbo – Dijo Emmett – O es que no aprendiste nada en la catequesis?

-Sólo los bautizaría por el nombre – Dijo Isabella - "Emmetito" y "Garretito" los va a traumatizar más que recordar beber mi leche…

-Nada puede ser peor que la leche – Dijo Emmett arrugando su nariz.

-Bueno, Garretito se va a llamar "Nathaniel Garrett" en honor al padre de Garr. Cómo se va a llamar Emmetito? Cambias el nombre día por medio, y desde ya te digo que no se va a llamar "La Roca", "Batista" "Triple H" ni ningún otro nombre de luchador de lucha libre – Dijo Isabella

-Eres aburrida – Afirmó Emmett – Qué hay de "Carlisle Emmett" en honor a papi? – Preguntó Emm con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sobre mi cadáver! – Exclamó Isabella.

-Vale, vale, "Nicholas", como mi hermano menor. No recuerdo a mi padre, pero si recuerdo a mi hermano pequeño, creo que estaba conmigo cuando nos atacó el oso… – Dijo Emmett

-Nicholas y Nathaniel, me gusta – Dijo Isabella – Te gusta Garr?

-Sorprendentemente, sí – Respondí satisfecho. Era bastante mejor que Emmetito o Garretito.

-Comienza con los preparativos Char, los chicos se convertirán en católicos hasta que decidan lo contrario – Dijo Isabella. Char aplaudió.

-Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, tenemos que planear y construir – Dijo Peter como si nada.

-A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Emmett quitando un autito del alcance de su ahijado, obligándolo a gatear para tomarlo.

-A que obviamente somos una familia y no podemos separarnos viviendo en distintas ciudades o Estados, nuestras vidas están entretejidas de manera muy fina como para romper lazos – Explicó Peter.

-Romper? – Preguntó Isabella levantando la cabeza y olvidando el asunto del amamantamiento – Quién dijo algo de romper?

-Es una forma de decir – Dijo Char – Peter, Pa´, Garr y yo éramos un clan, pero cuando Pa´ se fue, Garr también se separó. Nunca dejamos de pertenecer, pero vivimos separados a la espera de que mejoraran las circunstancias…

-Aquí nadie se va a ninguna parte – Dijo Isabella mirándonos a todos furiosa – Los necesito a todos y todos tienen una responsabilidad con los bebés, me lo prometieron!

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo – Dijo Peter tranquilamente – Somos una familia, pero también somos un montón de Parejas, y me niego a vivir como los Cullen, todos encerrados en una casa, sin privacidad y con todos metidos en los asuntos de todos los demás.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Jasper – Además con los dones de Lis y el mío vivir con otros todo el tiempo es agotador…

-Entonces qué? – Preguntó Lis.

-Entonces este es un trozo de tierra bastante extenso. Cada uno se puede construir su casa como más le guste y tan lejos como quiera, y hacemos de la casa de Peter y Bella el centro de operaciones – Respondió Peter.

-Por qué la nuestra? – Preguntó Isabella.

-Porque tu núcleo familiar es mayor, por lo que tu casa será más grande. Además vas a tener que tener una cocina para preparar la comida de los chicos, así es que por qué no planearla desde el comienzo con un gran living-comedor? Por la noche todos nos vamos a nuestras propias casas y así todos contentos – Dijo Peter.

-A mí me parece una buena idea – Aventuré.

-Sí, me gustaría que los chicos tuvieran algo propio – Dijo Isabella – En poco tiempo más van a querer una habitación que decorar…

-Perfecto! Entonces qué? Nos ponemos a dibujar? – Preguntó Char sacando una libreta y lápiz de un cajón.

-Naaaaaaah, no hace falta – Dijo Isabella encogiéndose de hombros – Nosotros necesitamos una casa humana normal y ojalá evitarnos los trabajadores y contratistas… Yo voto por comprar una casa prefabricada canadiense, son bonitas y seguro ustedes la pueden armar en menos de un día…

-Casa prefabricada? – Preguntó Char arrugando la nariz.

-No es lo que te imaginas, no son simples paneles – Dijo Isabella – Tienen buena aislación, ventanas de PVC, detalles arquitectónicos clásicos o modernos, y algunas hasta se pueden personalizar de fábrica eligiendo tipos de piso, recubrimientos de muro… No sé, creo que es eficiente… Garr? – Me preguntó.

-No perdemos nada con mirar. Si encontramos una casa prefabricada que se ajuste a nuestras necesidades, la compramos – Dije – Lo que sí… Me gustaría mirar casas prefabricadas _Americanas_…

-Por qué? Se demoran lo mismo – Dijo Isabella. Peter y Jasper sonrieron

-Porque hay que apoyar la industria nacional! – Dije – Si compramos una casa pre-armada, que al menos sea Americana.

-Número uno, tú mismo me dijiste que los canadienses no te habían hecho nada malo, así es que no pasa nada si vivimos en una casa hecha por ellos, no es como si nos mudáramos a Londres – Dijo Isabella enumerando con sus dedos – Y número dos, los expertos y los que tienen tecnología de punta a nivel mundial en la materia son los canadienses.

-Cómo sabes tanto de casa prefabricadas? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Porque vi un documental sobre eficiencia energética cuando estaba en cama – Dijo Isabella – Veamos los modelos y comparemos. Si encontramos algo Americano mejor que las casas canadienses, perfecto.

-Yo también quiero una casa canadiense, así va a estar lista para cuando Emily venga de visita! – Dijo Emmett.

-Yo también creo que es una idea eficiente – Dijo Lis – No tengo tiempo ni ganas de preocuparme de una construcción de verdad.

-Pero podemos dibujar las casas que quieran a medida de cada uno… – Dijo Char, desilusionada.

-No esta vez, dulzura – Dijo Peter suavemente – Ellos tienen razón, necesitamos las casas pronto.

-Yo habría diseñado casas más bonitas – Dijo Char haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé – Dijo Peter besando sus labios.

-… Y originales – Agregó.

-Lo sé – Respondió Peter besándola otra vez.

-En cambio van a comprar aburridos bloques de lego pre-armado…

-Ellos se lo pierden – La besó más intensamente. Char quiso decir algo más pero Peter la besó aún más fuerte, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-Quién quiere ir de paseo a la ciudad? – Preguntó Emmett al oír los primeros gemidos.

-Buena idea – Dije tomando un bebé. No sabía cuánto podían escuchar o entender, pero era mejor sacarlos de ahí.

-Ven aquí – Dijo Emmett con el otro bebé en brazos.

Lis tomó del brazo a Isabella para levantarla y Jasper la tomó del otro.

Nos subimos a "Larry" e Isabella preguntó

-Huimos del sexo, verdad?

Todos asentimos.

-Podemos aprovechar de ir a un ciber-café para ver si encontramos casas que nos interesen… - Dijo Isabella. La casa de Peter y Char estaba tan aislada que no tenía conexión a internet – Podemos imprimir la que nos gusten y comparamos.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hicimos. Como Lis e Isabella son bastante pragmáticas no se demoraron en elegir lo que deseaban, y Jasper y yo simplemente nos sentamos en una esquina jugando con los bebés y asentimos a todo lo que nos preguntaron.

Emmett estaba más perdido, pero las chicas lo asesoraron, diciéndole que no se preocupara, ya que si Emily odiaba la casa (cosa poco probable) siempre podía venderla y poner otra en su lugar.

Finalmente la casa de Lis y Jasper terminó siendo una cosa negra y blanca de severas líneas geométricas con un techo completamente inclinado, el que Lis nos explicó, tendría placas solares para almacenamiento de energía, haciéndola autosuficiente. El primer piso era un solo ambiente y el segundo piso un dormitorio. Eso era todo. Lis no necesitaba más.

La casa que Emmett eligió fue una pequeña cabaña de madera de dos pisos, con techo de pizarra, una chimenea de ladrillos y pintada de color azul rey, con la puerta y detalles en blanco. Tenía dos dormitorios y parecía casi salida de un cuento de hadas. A Emily seguro le encantaría.

Y nuestra casa… Nuestra casa era un desorden de cubos y rectángulos que sobresalían por todos lados, pero que conformaban el espacio ideal. Tenía cuatro habitaciones y una amplia planta baja. Era de color tostado y tenía detalles y columnas en piedra de color gris. Tenía una agradable terraza y un mesón de desayuno exterior ideal para los chicos…

Nunca imaginé que yo, el nómade más militante de todos, el rebelde, el campeón de las causas perdidas, el que no se amarraba ni con su propio clan, estuviera tan domesticado… Pero saben qué? Era más feliz de lo que jamás pude imaginar.

oooOooo

-Sabes qué? – Me preguntó Isabella completamente desnuda y acurrucada sobre mi cuerpo. Aún era humana e insistía en mantenerse así, de modo que nuestra edad física dejara de ser un inconveniente. Ya estaba por cumplir los diecinueve y aunque la diferencia aún se notaba, ya no se veía criminal. La gente que nos veía en la calle ya no me miraba como diciéndome "pedófilo", sino "bastardo con suerte".

Lo hacía por mí. Yo sé que ella quería ser un vampiro de una buena vez, pero lo hacía por mí.

-No preciosa, no sé… - Respondí olisqueándola sin pudor.

-Ahora que los chicos están más grandes, me gustaría estudiar en la New Mexico State University en el próximo período… - Dijo muy despacio, como si temiera que me enojara o la interrumpiera – Lis ya está terminando su carrera, pero Emmett y Emily están ahí, y Char dice que si yo estudiara, ella estudiaría conmigo…

-Qué es lo que te gustaría estudiar? Y en qué sede? – Pregunté sin dejar de acariciar su espalda en lentos círculos.

-Desórdenes Comunicacionales… Es una rama de la Facultad de Educación que está muy bien evaluada a nivel nacional, y queda aquí mismo, en Las Cruces… A mí me gusta la Pedagogía, pero me agobian muchos niños a la vez, y este enfoque es más individual… - Dijo aún sin mirarme.

-Y Char? Qué quiere estudiar? Porque no me la imagino estudiando Pedagogía, se terminaría comiendo clases completas – Comenté.

-Naaaah, Char dice que si va a volver a estudiar, va a estudiar algo entretenido. Quiere seguir Animación y Efectos Visuales – Respondió acariciando mi clavícula con la yema de su dedo índice – Algún día va a crear las mejores caricaturas, como "El Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa"…

-Y qué es lo que quieres de mí, Isabella? – Le pregunté divertido y un poco ofendido por su recelo a decirme las cosas. Por qué era yo el último en enterarme de sus planes? Obviamente lo venía pensando desde hacía tiempo.

-Quiero saber tu opinión… Y quiero tu apoyo – Susurró la última frase.

-Con todo lo que nos conocemos, con todo lo que te amo, tienes alguna duda de si te apoyaría en cumplir tus sueños? Te prometí el mundo cuando se acabara la mierda de Victoria, y en cambio la única que ha entregado ilimitadamente eres tú… Por supuesto que te apoyo en lo que quieras emprender, y por los chicos no te preocupes, van a estar bien.

-De verdad? – Me miró ilusionada.

-De verdad Isabella. Anda y estudia, yo te voy a estar esperando cada día ansioso y muerto de ganas pero feliz de que hagas lo que te hace feliz – La besé suavemente.

-Pero yo soy feliz… - Dijo ella deteniendo el beso.

-Lo sé, pero eres muy joven y si eres humana no veo razón para que te abstengas de hacer lo que desees. Yo estoy contigo incondicionalmente, lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé – Murmuró.

-Entonces por qué te daba miedo decírmelo?

-Porque si bien quiero ir a la Universidad, hay una parte de mí que se quiere quedar contigo, besándote todo el día o compartiendo con los chicos… Casi deseaba que me dijeras que no… - Confesó cándidamente.

-No soy tu padre o tu carcelero Isabella, soy tu Pareja. Mi único objetivo en la vida es hacerte feliz, y además, si la familia, incluida Charlotte, van a andar por ahí, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme.

-Mejor que me mandaras con un Pit Bull, asustaría menos a la gente – Comentó – Te amo Garrett… Te amo te amo, te amo… - Acentuó cada palabra con un beso en distintas partes de mi cuerpo.

-Isabella… - Le dije con mis manos en su cintura – Ya que estamos pidiendo cosas… Hay algo que me gustaría… No tiene que ser ahora, pero quiero saber qué piensas…

-Dime – Dijo mirándome seria.

-Sabes que soy tuyo, en cuerpo y alma…

-Y yo soy tuya – Dijo ella de inmediato.

-A eso voy… Isabella, tú te casarías conmigo? – Susurré.

**El fin. Espero les haya gustado esta historia, que terminó poquito después de cumplir un año de comenzada. **

**Ahora continuaré retomando mis otras historias…**

**No pierdan la última oportunidad de darme su opinión sobre lo bueno y lo malo; se les quiere.**

**A.**


	34. Outtake Emmett y Emily

**Lo prometido es deuda, el outtake de Emmett y Emily. Espero les guste y comenten, que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Lo siento por el hiatus, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por regresar.**

**Se les quiere y extraña.**

**Outtake "Mi Destino"**

"**Emily se entera de la verdad"**

Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go  
And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realize that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home

_The First Day of my Life/Bright Eyes_

**Emily POV**

La hija única de una familia desintegrada.

La medio hermana de tres preciosas chicas nacidas del tercer matrimonio de mi padre.

Una madre sumida en una eterna e infructuosa búsqueda espiritual cuyo centro de operaciones está en la India.

Un padre económicamente presente y emocionalmente indiferente.

En fin… Decir que a nadie le importaba demasiado lo que pasara conmigo no era exagerar. En cuanto mis padres se divorciaron mi padre se volcó hacia las zorras, mi madre a la búsqueda de planos espirituales más elevados, y a mí me enviaron al internado.

Un excelente internado, claro está. Mi familia es negligente, pero muy rica.

Por eso es que estaba acostumbrada a vivir hacia adentro, a no hacerme notar, a soñar sin esperar que mis deseos más íntimos se cumplieran. Difícilmente podía esperar amor de un extraño si ni siquiera mi familia me quería.

Alrededor de sexto año comencé a relacionarme con Kristy y Gaby, quienes pasaron por alto mi timidez y me acogieron ofreciéndome su amistad y eventualmente acogiéndome en las fiestas, dividiéndolas como si compartieran mi custodia: Una me tenía en Navidad y la otra en Año Nuevo, una las vacaciones de invierno y la otra el receso de primavera…

Era un poco patético y la vergüenza de recibir esa especie de "caridad" me hacía comportarme con más timidez aún, pero ante la alternativa de pasar semanas interminables con mi madre internada en el Centro de Meditación de Dharamshala, haciendo voto de silencio en medio de las Montañas del Himalaya o peor aún, ir a la casa de mi padre y su nueva esposa y sus tres insufribles y perfectos engendros rubios…

No sé por qué me molesta que todas sean rubias, cuando yo misma lo soy, o tal vez sea eso, es que la parcialidad de mi padre hacia las rubias no me hace especial ante sus ojos. Sus tres esposas y sus cuatro hijas tenemos el mismo molde, pálidas muñecas de ojos azules y el cabello dorado… Yo no era nada especial.

Por eso eventualmente traté de destacar por mi cerebro, ya que mi vulgar belleza no era celebrada por quien más quería que me notara, papá.

Sí, tal vez todas las mujeres de su vida éramos similares físicamente, pero qué tal si le demostraba que solo yo usaba la cabeza para más que peinarla…? Tal vez entonces lo vería más seguido… Tal vez entonces no olvidaría mis cumpleaños o asistiría a mi graduación.

En retrospectiva me doy cuenta de lo tonto de ese tren de pensamiento, pero era joven, y ante la ausencia de un plan mejor…

oooOooo

Y al final resulté ser buena para el álgebra y excepcional en el área biológica, lo que me ganó un lugar en las olimpiadas de matemáticas y un puesto casi seguro en la escuela de pre medicina de cualquier universidad de la Ivy Leage, pero en cuanto a la atención de mi padre… Bueno, supongo que a él le daba lo mismo si las rubias somos tontas o no, lo que me debería haber quedado claro al observar en su vida el desfile de taradas monosinápticas infladas con silicona, paralizadas con botox, estiradas con hilos de oro y alimentadas con agua y lechuga.

Si, papá era astuto, un hombre de negocios con excelentes instintos, y por lo mismo con su inteligencia bastaba y sobraba.

oooOooo

Y pasaron los años y con el tiempo dejé de esperar capturar la atención de papá, y fijé mi atención en otro blanco imposible: Mathew Archer, chico deportista, rico y popular, y una meta totalmente inalcanzable para mí.

Y tal como cabía de esperarse, por años me ignoró…

Bueno, eso hasta que Bella, la chica nueva, nos presentó a su hermano afuera de la iglesia.

Ese enorme chico, guapo, extrovertido y totalmente adorable parecía haberse encaprichado conmigo, lo que asumí que era una broma pesada orquestada por Amanda o algo por el estilo. Debía ser una cámara indiscreta, ya que en qué realidad paralela un chico como él se enamora de una chica como yo?

Desconfié…

Hice lo posible por ignorarlo…

Lo rechacé…

Me escondí…

Pero su devoción me conquistó y muy rápidamente me demostró que sea por la razón que sea, a pesar de todos los abiertos ofrecimientos de montones de chicas mucho más lindas o interesantes, era yo quien le gustaba.

Me miraba como si yo fuera la cosa más hermosa y delicada del mundo.

Escuchaba cada una de mis escasas palabras como tratando de imprimarlas en su cerebro.

Ignoró a las demás.

Y decididamente, tomó mi mano y no la volvió a soltar.

oooOooo

Me parecía que el período de mi vida que no había estado con Emmett a mi lado era un sueño, un recuerdo borroso y mal dibujado, y que mi vida con él era lo único nítido… Era raro considerando que había estado a su alrededor sólo un par de semanas.

La cosa es… Los chicos de mi edad juegan juegos de seducción. Entregan y quitan poder, manipulan y contienen lo que sienten: más de dos llamadas telefónicas por parte de él son acoso; si la chica lo llama es que está desesperada… Códigos y juegos creados para evitar la vulnerabilidad emocional. Nadie quiere verse expuesto…

Salvo Emmett.

A él no le importan los convencionalismos, él decidió que yo le gusto y fue de frente. Declaró sus sentimientos a quien quisiera escucharlo, siempre confiado y sonriente, y ese desparpajo es justamente lo que calmó mis miedos. Él se estaba exponiendo pública, escandalosamente, por lo que cualquier cosa que yo hiciera sería secundaria a sus demostraciones.

oooOooo

En el baile se acercó a mí Mathew Archer y me acorraló contra la pared demostrando que efectivamente sabía mi nombre y lo había sabido durante todos los años que me ignoró. Estaba ebrio y no solo fue maleducado y descortés, declarando en pocas palabras, que si un chico como Emmett me prestaba atención es que algo de interés tenía oculto por ahí, y él lo descubriría.

Y por primera vez lo vi sin el velo de idealismo y romanticismo adolescente con el que lo cubría, y sólo vi a un cerdo borracho y cachondo, un chico que no se merecía ni una sola de las lágrimas que derramé por años pensando estar enamorada.

Eso no era amor, era una fijación, y ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, ofreciéndome lo que siempre soñé, me parecieron migajas y simplemente no me interesó.

Busqué a Emmett entre la multitud y Charlotte lo estaba conteniendo… Nunca antes pensé en él como una persona violenta, pero en eso momento lo vi con una nueva luz: Era un hombre capaz de matar. Y Archer era un candidato seguro para una paliza.

Lo gracioso es que al final quien me rescató y le dio la paliza a Archer fue Bella, rompiéndole la nariz contra la misma pared contra la que me acorraló en el proceso.

Corrí a Emmett y en un ataque de valentía tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Él se relajó visiblemente ante mi contacto, pero no separó la vista de Archer y su camisa empapada de sangre.

-Emmett… Me quiero ir… - Musité suavemente. No sabía si me escucharía pero me pareció que ese tono de voz lo calmaría.

Él giró lentamente la cabeza hasta voltearse a mirarme y prestarme toda su atención.

-Te sientes mal? – Preguntó preocupado – Te tocó ese imbécil? Lo voy a matar!

-No! No, no, no! – Dije de inmediato sin soltar su mano y tironeando de su manga con mi mano libre - Pero la fiesta se arruinó, vámonos, no quiero caminar sola de noche, me acompañas hasta el edificio de chicas? – Dije buscando una excusa para alejarlo de Archer. Creo que con eso le salvé la vida.

-Vamos – Asintió. Era como una compulsión. Cuidar de mí a pesar de que lo que realmente deseaba era moler a golpes a Archer.

Al salir al jardín nos despedimos de la hermana Clara, que sonriendo nos recordó la hora del toque de queda y nos deseó las buenas noches.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Yo porque en realidad casi nunca hablo a menos que se me dirija la palabra directamente, y él porque probablemente estaba repasando en su cabeza todas las maneras de desmembrar a Archer.

Hasta que me estremecí. Mi vestido era de satín y mis hombros y brazos estaban descubiertos. No llevaba chaqueta porque nunca pensé que la necesitaría, así es que la verdad me estaba aguantando las ganas de castañear los dientes.

-Tienes frío – Afirmó él deteniéndonos. Me enfrentó, me estudió por un segundo y se quitó la enorme chaqueta de su esmoquin y me envolvió en ella.

Sobra decir que me quedó enorme.

Pero lo que me llamó la atención es que estaba completamente helada, como si nadie la hubiera usado…

Esos pensamientos se difuminaron rápidamente cuando se acercó a mí y comenzó a friccionar mis brazos con sus manos. Estábamos tan cerca y él era tan grande…

Emmett era perfecto.

Y no hablo sólo de que fuera guapo, hablo de que sus facciones eran impecablemente simétricas, su piel no tenía defectos, sus dientes eran blancos y parejos… Y en pantalón negro y camisa blanca entreabierta (la humita colgaba de su bolsillo) podía apreciar claramente que sus perfectas proporciones se trasladaban al resto de su cuerpo. Emmett parecía a veces una enorme masa de músculos, pero lo cierto es que si bien era grande también era armónico y se movía ágilmente… No pude dejar de preguntarme otra vez qué veía este chico en mí.

Pero no tuve valor de expresar mis dudas.

No cuando me miraba de esa forma.

-Pasa algo malo? – Pregunté después de un rato de incómodo silencio.

-Nada… - Respondió con una sonrisa – Pasa que te miro y no puedo creer que te encontré.

-Qué encontraste? – Pregunté confundida.

-Ojalá pudieras leer mi mente o sentir mis emociones – Suspiró anhelante como si eso fuera posible – Ojalá pudiera… Traspasar… No sé cómo expresar… - Dijo cada vez más frustrado.

-Expresar qué? Tienes algún problema? Te pasa algo malo? Si quieres me puedes contar, soy buena guardando secretos – Ofrecí.

-Me duele… – Dijo con una media sonrisa – Cómo describir que me duele… - Negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Estás enfermo? Si quieres podemos regresar… - Ofrecí decepcionada. No quería que la noche acabara, pero su salud era más importante.

-No Emily, lo que me duele eres tú – Susurró perfectamente serio – Me duele verte y no poder tocarte, me duele amarte y que no me ames, me duele que tengo tanto que decir y no puedo… Mi pecho va a explotar y lo único que quiero es gritar que te quiero y que eres mía… - Suspiró y frunció el ceño, como concentrándose – Mi control de impulsos no siempre es el mejor, y no sabes el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para no besarte cada vez que te veo, para no tocarte y abrazarte todo el tiempo, para no llamarte por teléfono antes de que te acuestes… Quiero todo eso Emily… Bella dice que si te presiono o te digo todo lo que te acabo de decir te voy a asustar, pero no puedo fingir, no contigo… No estás asustada, verdad que no? – Preguntó esperanzado.

-Asustada no – Murmuré – Desconcertada sí… Me cuesta entender por qué yo y no otra, cualquier otra de las chicas que se te ofrecen todos los días… Desde el principio fijaste tu atención en mí sin siquiera conocerme… No es falsa modestia si te digo que sé que me veo como una más del montón… - Suspiré – No es que no te crea o que me des miedo, es que no te entiendo…

-Del montón? – Bufó – Me estás hablando en serio? Eres… Eres… - Se trabó sin poder encontrar palabras para continuar – Eres preciosa, y dulce, y cálida e inteligente, aunque obviamente tu apreciación estética es ridícula… Del montón!

-Nunca antes he llamado la atención, soy del montón – Argumenté.

-Porque no quieres la atención en ti – Respondió rodando los ojos – Pero no importa, porque yo te reconocí, yo te veo, y me gustas… Crees que podrás llegar a sentir algo por mí? – Preguntó esperanzado.

Asentí mirando al suelo, segura de que estaba sonrojada hasta el pecho.

-Dilo – Me dijo levantando delicadamente mi mentón con sus dedos.

-Sí – Dije de manera casi inaudible, con la garganta apretada y el corazón latiendo a mil.

-Emily, quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó acercándose un paso a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal con su aroma y su presencia.

Asentí, pero esta vez me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Emily, te puedo besar? – Preguntó acercándose y deteniéndose a centímetros de mis labios, bañándome con su aliento.

Asentí cerrando los ojos, y el movimiento hizo que nuestros labios se rozaran.

Sé que es cursi decir que una corriente eléctrica me recorrió, pero no sé cómo más explicar lo que sentí…Cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, mi bajo vientre como si estuviera descendiendo en una montaña rusa, algo que apretó mi garganta, escalofríos en la base de la nuca… Todo eso suena desagradable, supongo, pero fue… Mágico…

Nunca antes me habían besado, y este primer beso fue perfecto, dulce y romántico, no demasiado profundo o demasiado intenso, nada que pudiera asustarme o hacerme recular. Me sentí segura en sus brazos, más segura de lo que me he sentido en mi vida. Emmett me quería. Me quería a mí. Era mi novio. Mío. Por fin tenía en mi vida a alguien a quien llamar mío, y era este hombre de exterior fuerte y peligroso y un corazón de oro.

Emmett me quería a mí. Por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender pero que no volvería a cuestionar, me quería a mí. No me había dado motivos para dudar de él, así es que no lo haría.

Empujé mi timidez a lo más recóndito de mi ser y con ambas manos tomé el rostro de Emmett, para enfrentarlo directamente al mío.

-Eres mi novio? – Pregunté.

Él asintió, como hipnotizado.

Y tomando la iniciativa por primera vez en mi vida, lo besé.

oooOooo

A partir de ese momento no nos volvimos a separar. Nos volvimos de esas parejas que nadie quiere tener a su alrededor, esas que no han superado la etapa de "luna de miel" y están siempre juntos, siempre tocándose, siempre susurrándose al oído, y por primera vez en mi vida fui feliz.

Emmett me hacía profundamente feliz.

Me hacía reír, me daba la confianza de expresarme porque siempre estaba él para apoyarme, y me hizo aprender a relajarme.

Y luego vinieron las vacaciones en el lago.

Días largos y perfectos.

Nos levantábamos temprano y nadábamos y luego nos recostábamos en la mecedora del porche o la hamaca o simplemente debajo la sombra de un árbol y dormíamos siesta o leíamos o simplemente conversábamos. Nunca se nos acababan los tópicos de conversación y él sabía mucho sobre infinidad de temas, por lo que no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Estaba enamorada.

Y lo mejor, es que su familia y nuestros amigos estaban felices por nosotros, sin importar nuestra falta de etiqueta social.

Nuestra relación fue creciendo y desarrollándose en todos los aspectos, y aunque Emmett afirmaba que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario hasta que yo estuviera lista para dar _aquel _gran paso, la verdad es que mi urgencia era tan grande como la suya, y sólo el temor a no ser suficiente o a no dar la talla con respecto a su ex, que según Bella era preciosa… Una bruja, pero hermosa.

Finalmente la naturaleza siguió su curso, y la libertad de la que disfrutábamos se tradujo en la posibilidad de estar a solas cada vez que lo quisiéramos, por lo que no había impedimentos a nuestra necesidad de tocarnos y explorarnos.

Qué me importaba si la otra había sido la doble oficial de Scarlett Johansson? La que estaba en su cama era yo. La que lo hacía gemir con el simple roce de mis dedos era yo.

Nunca me sentí más poderosa, más en control de mi destino.

Mi virginidad se esfumó junto con el resto de mis inhibiciones, y ya no había un momento del día en el que no me encontrara con él o sonriendo como una idiota al pensar en él.

Está de más decir que para el fin de las vacaciones no podíamos ni queríamos dormir separados.

oooOooo

Ese día me sentía mal. Estaba en la mitad de mi ciclo menstrual, en plena ovulación, y tenía migraña. No era raro en mí, así es que me resigné a un día de encierro, oscuridad y silencio.

Emmett por su lado estaba muy inquieto. No me quería decir exactamente por qué, pero estaba preocupado por Bella, que tampoco se había estado sintiendo muy bien.

Dormí intermitentemente durante todo el día y Emm fue varias veces a ver como seguía, a ofrecerme algo para comer o beber, pero no quería nada, sólo pensar en mover el cuello me producía nauseas.

Desperté de pronto con la sensación de que algo me faltaba y me costó un par de segundos darme cuenta de que lo que me faltaba era el dolor. La migraña había desaparecido dejando a su paso un aura que me hacía fotosensible y un poco torpe. Mis reflejos eran ridículos.

Sentía la boca seca y pastosa, así es que me fui a lavar los dientes y la cara y decidí bajar para buscar algo que beber y a lo mejor comer algo liviano como una sopa, ya que si me baja mucho el azúcar en la sangre la migraña podía regresar.

Caminando por la casa vi que estaba todo en silencio y las luces apagadas, así es que traté de ser extra silenciosa para no molestar. Entré a la cocina y me dirigí directo al refrigerador, sacando el jarro de jugo. Mientras me dirigía a buscar un vaso escuché voces en el patio trasero que daba a la playa. Emmett. Emmett sonaba enojado y dolido, y sin pensarlo me dirigí con el jarro y el vaso a cuestas hacia su voz para ofrecer mi apoyo, ayuda o compañía.

-…Podemos hacerlo esta noche! Yo puedo ayudar! La puedo controlar! – Exclamó Emmett. De qué demonios estaban hablando? Controlar a quién?

-Emmett tiene razón – Dijo Jasper – Cualquier cosa es mejor que la incertidumbre, y ya no soporto tratar de descifrar sus estados emocionales porque cambian cada diez segundos de felices a preocupadas, a tristes, a esperanzadas… No puedo más! – Decidí escuchar un poco más antes de descubrirme. Algo raro estaba pasando, y si bien sabía que espiar estaba mal, también sabía que nadie me diría la verdad si preguntaba de frente.

-Ok… Vale… Estoy… Este… Estoy… Mmmmmmh… Embarazada? – Dijo Bella dubitativa. Su tío Garrett la abrazó y besó su cabello.

No lo pude evitar. Me asomé quedando en el umbral de la puerta. Embarazada de quién? Brennan? No se veía como si tuvieran esa clase de relación, aunque no por falta de ganas por parte de Brennan.

Mientras tanto, las reacciones fueron variadas.

Peter abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

Charlotte emitió un chillido y aplaudió saltando en su lugar como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo que una chica de nuestra edad se embarazara sin ni terminar el colegio.

Lis lució compuesta y tranquila como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días.

Jasper… Fue difícil de interpretar, ya que varias expresiones pasaron por su rostro, pero se asentaron en una sonrisa.

Pero Emmett... Emmett rugió y caminó hacia su tío Garrett como dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Qué? Te atreviste a embarazar a mi Hermana? – Gritó. Aún desde mi habitación habría escuchado ese grito.

-Emm, no te enojes – Rogó Bella – No es su culpa… - Defendió al degenerado incestuoso que la sostenía en sus brazos con un aire de propiedad que me produjo arcadas de solo pensarlo. No podía ser… Bella y su tío? Agh! No!

Y cómo es que los demás no condenaban una situación así? Eso era al menos abuso de menores! Era Emmett el único normal de esa familia de locos?

Emmett la ignoró y siguió adelante. Iba a golpear a su tío, pero entonces…

CRASH!

Se deslizó de mis manos temblorosas el vaso que sostenía. Entre el asco y el espanto no presté atención a lo débil que aún me encontraba.

No pude hacer más que cubrir mi boca con mi mano para silenciar el grito que quería escapar de mi pecho.

Quise huir pero estaba rodeada de cristales rotos y me encontraba descalza, lo que me hizo dudar por un momento.

-Bella? – Susurré – Es verdad? Te embarazó tu tío?

Bella abrió y cerró la boca, comenzó una frase distinta cinco veces hasta que finalmente asintió, obviamente sin saber qué decir.

-Es el momento de decirle – Dijo Peter – Ahora!

Decidí escapar, y al demonio los cortes que inevitablemente me produciría. No quería saber nada. No quería oír justificaciones o excusas a lo inexcusable.

Pero antes de que alcanzara a dar un paso Emmett se lanzó hacia mí y me depositó en una de las sillas del patio tan rápido que por un momento creí haberme tele transportado.

-Qué… Qué… Qué eres? – Le pregunté a Emmett sin poder ocultar una mescla de miedo y repulsión en mi voz. No eran normales. Ninguno de ellos. No eran humanos. Todo era una mentira, una fachada de normalidad… Mi mundo feliz se empezó a desmoronar frente a mis ojos. Por supuesto que no podía ser real. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado parecido a lo que siempre soñé. Amigos, un novio y una familia… No, no para mí.

-Vampiro… - Respondió Emmett bajando la cabeza.

-No… - Negué con la cabeza - Los vampiros no existen… y aunque existieran, ustedes no se parecen a uno… - Balbuceé. Al menos eso lo sabía. Todo el mundo sabe cómo son los vampiros.

-Esa es una versión humana de los vampiros, lo que dejamos que crean – Dijo Charlotte – Los verdaderos vampiros no explotan ante la luz del sol, nos reflejamos en los espejos, no nos pasa nada con los crucifijos ni el agua bendita y el ajo simplemente nos huele mal.

-Ellos… - Dijo Bella levantándose finalmente del regazo de su _tío,_ y poniéndose de pie se acercó a mí – Todos ellos son vampiros. Yo soy la única humana, y Garrett no es mi tío, es mi Pareja. Ninguno de nosotros está relacionado por sangre excepto Lis y yo, que se verdad somos primas. Jasper la convirtió hace poco, cuando descubrió que ella era su Pareja…

-Pareja… - Repetí estudiándolos a todos con desconfianza. Al menos no eran incestuosos, eso era algo…

-La versión vampírica de las almas gemelas – Dijo Charlotte – Peter y yo somos Pareja, Bella y Garrett son Pareja, Jasper y Lis son Pareja, y Emmett y…

-No! – Exclamé reaccionando otra vez – No! – Dije me cubrí los oídos y cerré los ojos. No quería saber más. Quería que esto fuera una pesadilla producida por la migraña. Quería que mi mundo perfecto fuera como hasta hacía media hora, no quería nada sobre natural, pero sobretodo no quería aceptar que lo mejor que me ocurrió jamás en realidad no era lo que imaginé – Mentira! Es una broma! Por qué me dicen algo así? Por qué me hacen esto?

-Emily… - Dijo Emmett dando un paso hacia mí.

-No te me acerques! – Retrocedí apuntándolo – Tú menos que nadie! – Él era el peor de todos. El que más me mintió, el que abusó de mi inocencia y estupidez, de mi necesidad de ser amada.

-Pero… - Dijo él, atormentado.

-Si esto es verdad, me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, nada de lo que me dijiste es verdad. Yo compartí todo, te entregué todo, y si resulta que es verdad lo que dices, nada de lo que tuvimos fue real – Dije con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-No! Em, por favor, tienes que entender…! – Exclamó él.

-Y si resulta que no es verdad, entonces eres una persona muy cruel Emmett… Como sea, no eres la persona que creí… No existe la persona de la que me enamoré – Dije mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente. Cubierta sólo con una camiseta de Emmett me sentí profundamente vulnerable, ingenua y patética. Noté por primera vez que hacía frío, y me abracé a mí misma.

-Emily, ven conmigo – Dijo Bella suavemente extendiendo su mano – Quiero contarte mi historia, mi experiencia como humana. Si todavía te quieres ir en la mañana Garrett y yo te vamos a llevar al aeropuerto o la parada de buses que quieras, pero escúchame primero, si?

-Solas las dos? – Balbuceé desconfiada. No es que Bella fuera en ese momento mi persona favorita, pero era infinitamente mejor que uno de _ellos_.

Mientras, Emmett estaba arrodillado, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. Por un momento mi instinto fue el de consolarlo, pero me recordé a tiempo que él se había estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo.

-Solas tú y yo – Afirmó – Aunque después se nos podrían unir Char y Lis, te podrían dar su perspectiva…

No me entusiasmó esa idea.

Bella se quitó el grueso sweater que la cubría y me lo extendió. Lo tomé sin comentarios. Tenía frío y no aceptaría nada de ninguno de los demás.

El tío Garrett le dio su sweater a Bella. Ugh! Recuerda: No es su tío de verdad, no es su tío de verdad…

Sin más Bella tomó mi brazo y me dirigió a la playa, para hablar sin testigos, y yo la seguí mansamente, súbitamente exhausta.

oooOooo

Bella habló por horas, Lis y Charlotte se unieron eventualmente, y yo me limité a escuchar. Me contaron una larga historia sobre vampiros buenos y malos, sobre ojos rojos y dorados, sobre cazadores, soldados, sobre dones sobrenaturales, sobre Parejas y destino. Escuché, pero creo que no pude procesar ni la mitad. Entre mi migraña que de por sí me tenía funcionando a media marcha y todos los eventos posteriores me extrañaba que no se hubiera fundido mi cerebro.

No sé si lo que me calmó fue la explicación o el cansancio, pero finalmente acordé no tomar una decisión hasta haber conversado con Emmett al día siguiente, después de unas horas de descanso.

oooOooo

En total fueron unas cinco horas de charla ininterrumpida.

Bella y yo regresamos tomadas del brazo más que nada porque sentía que si no me afirmaba de algo mis pernas cederían. Lis y Char caminaron detrás, yo todavía no confiaba en ellas.

Al llegar a la casa dije en una voz rasposa de tanto llorar

-Me voy a acostar, ya es tarde, buenas noches. Gracias Bella, chicas…

-Em… - Dijo Emmett sonando desesperado.

-Mañana – Dije entrando a la cocina sin volverme. Ya era suficiente. Necesitaba que ese día acabara de una vez. Eran las cinco de la mañana.

-Va a estar bien Emm – Escuché decir a Bella antes de salir de la cocina hacia el pasillo.

No sé cómo logré arrastrarme hasta mi habitación y por primera vez usé el seguro de la puerta. No es que ese trocito de metal pudiera detener a uno de ellos, pero al menos declaraba mi intención de querer estar a solas.

oooOooo

Dormí trece horas ininterrumpidas, y al despertar no me sentí descansada. Sentía un peso en los hombros y un nudo en el estómago, y por un momento pensé que todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño… A lo mejor si hago como si nada ha ocurrido los demás seguirían la indirecta y mi mundo ideal no tendría que colapsar…

oooOooo

Me duché con agua bien caliente, ya que sentía que el frío calaba mis huesos a pesar de ser un día soleado. Me vestí con jeans y un sweater grueso y bajé a la cocina. Me gustara o no, debía enfrentar el mundo y ese enfrentamiento sería mil veces más llevadero con una taza de café en la mano.

Mientras bajaba la escalera me planteé mis opciones. Podía irme a Dharamshala con mi madre. Unas cuantas semanas de reflexión y voto de silencio no me vendrían mal, y era un panorama bastante más agradable que enfrentar a la nueva familia de papá.

Mis amigas estaban conmigo, por lo que no podía acudir a ellas por asilo como cualquier otro período de vacaciones…

-Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Brennan amable como siempre, pero sobresaltándome.

-Ah! Sí, mejor, gracias, mejor… Hay café? – Pregunté.

-Siéntate y te lo llevo – Dijo él. Me senté y Brennan depositó un jarro de humeante café negro frente a mí y volvió a lo que fuera que estaba cocinando. Le agradecí y miré por la ventana. Todos con sus actividades normales, disfrutando de un lindo día de verano. Todos menos uno…

Emmett.

Emmett sentado bajo un árbol con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos.

La más pura imagen de la angustia.

Sería posible que él estuviera sufriendo tanto como yo?

Sería posible que una parte de lo que me dijo fuera verdad? Si tan solo fuera cierta esa parte en la que me amaba…

El corazón me dio un brinco de puro pensar en esa posibilidad. Era cierto, Emmett me había mentido, pero era posible fingir nuestra química? La sincronía? La pasión? La ternura? Emmett había mentido con respecto a ciertos hechos, pero nada de lo que me expresó en nuestra relación con respecto a nosotros se sentía falso.

Lo concreto es que Emmett me hirió con sus mentiras, pero también era cierto que la razón por la que me dolió es porque lo amo. Valía la pena descartar sentimientos tan poderosos sin darle la oportunidad de decir su verdad?

Tengo que madurar de una vez. No existen las relaciones perfectas porque no existe gente perfecta. Entonces tal vez parte de este sufrimiento me lo busqué yo al idealizar a Emm? La vara de mis expectativas estaba demasiado alta, y Emmett estaba destinado a decepcionarme antes o después, vampiro o no.

Todo eso lo pensé en unos minutos mientras sorbía mi café. Luego me puse de pie, lavé mi taza y abrí la puerta, dirigiéndome con paso decidido hacia él, fortalecida por mi epifanía. Él levantó la cabeza en cuanto salí al patio, y me vio acercarme luciendo cada vez más asustado, como esperando el tiro de gracia.

-Me mentiste – Afirmé sin inflexión cuando estuve de pie frente a él.

Él asintió y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Fue todo una mentira? – Pregunté. Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-La parte… Esa parte en la que me amas… - Balbuceé menos confiada – Esa parte era cierta?

-Sí – Dijo hablando por primera vez, con la voz quebrada, como si estuviera llorando, pero sin lágrimas. Sonaba desgarrador – Te amo, más que a nada, te amo, todo lo que hay entre nosotros es verdad! No te lo dije porque era demasiado pronto y además teníamos algunos problemas que resolver como familia, pero te amo Em… Si no quieres no me creas nada más, pero créeme eso, te amo, tú eres mi mujer...

Lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos, evaluando mi siguiente paso. De esto dependía el futuro de ambos. Podía marcharme con mi orgullo intacto y quedarme sola o ceder un poco y quedarme con el hombre que amo. El hombre que humano, vampiro o Yeti era el amor de mi vida.

-Te importa si me siento a tu lado? - Pregunté esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Mi piel se sintió tirante ante este pequeño esfuerzo.

La sonrisa que me regaló fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

**Espero que les haya gustado, cariños y no olviden comentar!**


End file.
